Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por AMELIA SALAZAR Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 1: Y SE HIZO OFICIAL

En esta historia voy a tratar de enlazar la serie de televisión con la película 2 de Sakura "LA CARTA SELLADA" voy a contar brevemente la historia de la película para que entiendan esta historia, espero les guste.

Capítulo 1:

Syaoran y Sakura están despidiéndose en el aeropuerto, están tranquilos porque saben los dos que su amor es correspondido, ella está feliz porque él le acaba de dar el oso de felpa que tiene en las manos,

- - nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad? -Le pregunta Sakura

Syaoran ve por la ventana del avión toda la ciudad y se pregunta:

- ¿cuánto tiempo pasara para volver a ver a su querida Sakura?

Al llegar a Hong Kong en el aeropuerto están esperándolo su Madre, sus hermanas y desde luego su prima que está enojada porque su primo no había esperado a que Sakura le diera una respuesta

- - pues bien ¿cómo te fue con eso?, cuando hablamos estabas muy triste pero ahora te veo muy animado –empezó hablando Meiling

Quería saber si había alguna novedad.

En su casa le habían preparado una reunión de bienvenida, a él no le gustaba mucho la idea pero como todos estaban contentos de tenerlo de regreso después de casi dos años de ausencia el no dijo nada.

- - ¿Que paso con Kinomoto? –volvió a preguntar Meiling

- Después hablamos de eso –le contesta Syaoran con una sonrisa, que hace que Meiling se quede más intrigada que antes

- Bueno, veo que has incrementado mucho tú magia –dice su Madre

- Así es Madre, pero me faltan muchos más, si supieras los sustos que nos metió Jiraguisawa te darías cuenta de que mis poderes son insignificantes –Syaoran

- ¿Jiraguisawa? Quien es esa persona –pregunto una de sus hermanas (nota: no se los nombres de ellas, solo sé que son 4)

- Es un compañero de la escuela –responde Syaoran

- ¿Un compañero de la escuela? Pero si yo no lo conocí –comenta Meiling

- Es que entro cuando empezamos el segundo semestre de quinto año, quizás tú lo viste cuando fuiste de visita a Japón, pues se sentaba en el lugar donde estabas tú.

- Es cierto vi a un niño muy apuesto con lentes que me dijeron que venía de Inglaterra-Meiling

- Si es él –comenta Syaoran

- ¿Él? pero de quien están hablando nunca me hablaste de ese niño –pregunta su Madre

- - Pues ese niño resulto ser la reencarnación del mago Clow y si él no nos dice que es la reencarnación de Clow, nosotros no nos habríamos dado cuenta de que tenía poderes mágicos –contesta Syaoran

- - ¿Pero si te diste cuenta de que la profesora Mizuki tenía poderes?, ¿Cómo fue posible que no te dieras cuenta si se sentaba a tú lado? –Comenta Meiling

- - Lo que sucede es que tiene unos poderes mágicos impresionantes y siempre nos costó mucho trabajo solucionar las cosas entre los dos… Así que cuando estaba cerca de nosotros ocultaba muy bien su magia y solo la dejaba sentir para llamarnos –Syaoran

- - ¿Te refieres a la dueña de las cartas? –dice otra de sus hermanas

- - Sí a Sakura Kinomoto –Syaoran

- - Su poder es tal que en la última prueba que nos puso, hizo oscurecer el cielo y durmió a toda la ciudad y Sakura con su magia tenía que romper ese hechizo –Syaoran

- - "Así que eso fue lo que sentí" –piensa la madre

- - Pero con tu nivel de magia seguro que no tuviste ningún problema –comenta su madre

- - Pues sí, a Sakura no le pasó nada pero a mí sí… casi me quedo dormido y tuve que usar mucha magia para mantenerme despierto, Sakura no sabía qué hacer y no quería que me quedara dormido yo también, Pues su amiga Tomoyo y su hermano Touya estaban ahí a un lado dormidos –Syaoran

- - ¿Sakura? –pregunta su Madre

- - ¿eh? –se pone todo rojo Syaoran

- - Sí, se hicieron muy buenos amigos –dice Wein para sacar del apuro al joven

- - ya veo –contesta su madre

- - ¿Y que hizo Kinomoto? –pregunta otra de sus hermanas

- - Pues lanzo las cartas que todavía le quedaban y las convirtió en cartas Sakura al instante –Syaoran

- - Así resolvieron el problema, que fácil –dice Meiling

- - Pues no fue así, las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad no cambiaron –Syaoran

- - ¿No cambiaron? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- - Pues no, Yue y Kerberos se introdujeron en el báculo de Sakura para ver si con la fuerza de los tres podían cambiar las cartas, pero aun así las cartas no cambiaban por completo, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida, la alcance a tomar para que no se desplomara y se diera por vencida, ya que si no lograba destruir la magia todos se quedarían dormidos para siempre, ella me volteo a ver y me pregunto ¿qué haces Syaoran? Yo le dije "yo soy uno de los descendientes del mago Clow así que te podré ayudar el algo", "está bien" dijo y nos concentramos y con toda nuestra energía pudimos por fin cambiar las cartas, ella llamo a luz y toda la oscuridad que había desapareció en ese momento Eriol Jiraguisawa bajo y nos dijo "ya todo termino, ya has cambiado todas las cartas a cartas Sakura" –Syaoran

Así siguieron platicando y disfrutando de la cena que le habían preparado, cuando llego el momento de retirarse a descansar, Meiling no lo dejo ir.

- - ¡A mi no me dejas con la duda de lo que paso! –Meiling

- - Pues no fue nada en especial Meiling –le contesta Syaoran

- - ¡Ha no, te ves contento, algo paso a mí no me engañas! –Meiling

- - Pues bien te lo voy a decir, porque creo que no me vas a dejar de molestar hasta que te lo cuente ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- - ¡Pues no! –Meiling

- - Cuando estaba por bajar en el Aeropuerto para ir a tomar el avión llego ella corriendo –Syaoran

- - ¿Sakura? –Meiling

- - Si –Syaoran

- - ¿Pues cómo se enteró? ¿Cuándo hable con tigo por teléfono, me dijiste que no le habías dicho que te marcharías? –Meiling

- - Pues no sé, pero llego al aeropuerto, nos quedamos viendo sin saber que decir, en ese momento Wein se acercó y me dio el osito de felpa que había hecho para ella, me quede sorprendido, no supe que hacer, pero ella me miro con una dulce sonrisa y me pregunto que si le iba a dar el oso –Syaoran

- - ¿El oso? –pregunta Meiling

- - Si es que si haces un oso de felpa y se lo entregas a la persona que amas y este le pone tú nombre, quiere decir que tus sentimientos son correspondidos –Syaoran

- - ¡Que Romántico!, Así que en ese momento te dijo que te quería –Meiling

- - Pues no solo tuve tiempo de darle el oso y nos tuvimos que venir… Pero espero que me escriba dándome la respuesta –Syaoran

- - Pues ya verás que pronto recibirás esa carta –Meiling

- - Espero que sí –Syaoran

Aquí les empezare a contar algo de la película (cuando tengan oportunidad véanla ésta bellísima) (si consiguen la película el japonés les recomiendo que consigan la traducción al español, porque si no la tienen para ver los diálogos, no la van a entender)

Bueno la película trata de una carta que había sido creada por Clow, esta tenía el poder equivalente a las 52 cartas, pero en negativo, la teoría de Clow era la del Ying y el Yang Chino.

A todo poder positivo tiene que haber un poder negativo, para que las fuerzas se equilibren, así que al final creo una carta, la carta Vacío.

Pero como Clow sabía que era una carta muy peligrosa cuando se fue a vivir a Japón a Tomoeda puso la carta debajo de la casa para que nadie la pudiera encontrar.

Pero cuando Eriol regreso a Inglaterra la casa fue vendida y como era un terreno muy grande se construyó un parque de diversiones en ese lugar y demolieron la casa, quedando libre la carta sellada.

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Syaoran se fue.

Sakura está viendo una de las tantas películas que Tomoyo le ha filmado,

- - Claro hay que mantener en forma a las cartas –dice Tomoyo

- - Pero he tenido que leer muchos cuentos para crear monstruo para las películas –contesta Sakura.

- - Si pero desde que Eriol se fue no ha ocurrido nada extraño y de que otra forma puedes mantenerte en forma y mantener a las cartas en buenas condiciones.

Mientras en la tele se acabó la película y se ve que hay algo grabado que quedo atrás, la imagen de Syaoran ayudando a Sakura con su magia, ella se pone toda roja

- - Por cierto ¿Que has pensado acerca de Syaoran? –dice Tomoyo

- - ¿Tú también sabias Tomoyo? –Sakura

- - Pues claro, todo lo que se relaciona con tigo tengo que saberlo, así que dime ¿cuándo le piensas contestar? Le hablamos por teléfono, escríbele una carta, mándale un telegrama, hay muchas maneras en que le puedes contestar –Tomoyo

- - Lo sé pero él me lo dijo en persona y así me gustaría contestarle –Sakura

Al otro día se despierta Sakura

- – Es tarde… es tarde –Sakura

- - Pero si estas de vacaciones –dice Kero

- - Es que como es el festival de Tomoeda, todos tenemos que participar, la escuela está poniendo una obra de teatro –Sakura

- - ¡Ah!, con que por eso tienes prisa –Kero

- - Si, tengo que ensayar pues me toco el papel de princesa (Sakura toma las cartas las abre y se queda mirando la carta que ella creo "la llamaremos carta amor" la carta brilla ella se acuerda de Syaoran y se pone roja).

Aquí cabe aclarar que cada vez que Sakura piensa en Syaoran la carta brilla

Que dijeron ya platico la película, pues no. Solo lo indispensable.

Van Tomoyo y Sakura por el parque, ven un anuncio de un nuevo parque de diversiones.

- - Vamos a ver –dice Tomoyo

- - Queda donde estaba la casa de Eriol –comenta Sakura

- - Si vamos a ver cómo va –Tomoyo

- - Bueno –Sakura

Al llegar al lugar ven que todo ya está listo, pero en ese momento no hay nadie, cuando de repente Sakura siente una extraña sensación

- ¿una carta Clow? ¡No puede ser! –corre Sakura dentro del parque hacia donde siente la presencia de la carta,

Da una vuelta en una caseta y choca con alguien ella va a caer pero la persona la detiene para que no se caiga levanta la cabeza para pedir disculpas, Y ¡OOOOH! SORPRESA ERA

SHAORAN SU SHAORAN, LO TENIA FRENTE A ELLA.

- - ¡AAAAHHHAAA! -LOS DOS GRITAN AL VERSE.

- - ¡que sucede! –Meiling llega corriendo

- - Meiling también –se sorprende Sakura

- - Si venimos una semana de vacaciones –dice Meiling

Después están platicando en el parque del pingüino, Sakura y Meiling platican en los columpios, mientras Tomoyo y Syaoran están cerca recargados en un árbol

- - Sabes, como te dije en la carta, ya rompí mí compromiso con Syaoran, a él le gusta otra persona y yo no quiero ser la segunda –le explica Meiling

Sakura se pone roja

- - Syaoran, ¿también tienen vacaciones en Hong Kong? –dice Tomoyo

- - Si, Tomoyo ¿te has estado escribiendo Emails con Meiling? ¿Fue idea tuya que viniéramos? –Syaoran

- - Si ¿te ha molestado? –Contesta Tomoyo

- - No, pero no sé qué piense Sakura, ella todavía tiene que darme una respuesta –Syaoran

La película transcurre el todos los intentos que hace Sakura para decirle que a ella también le gusta mucho Syaoran, y la carta que empieza a robarse las cartas Sakura y va desapareciendo cosas.

El teléfono suena es Eriol que al recibir la carta que le envío Sakura donde le decía que en donde se encontraba su casa habían construido un parque de diversiones y habían derrumbado su casa, él se acordó de algo muy importante.

- - Hola habla Sakura –Sakura

- - Hola Sakura, habla Eriol –Eriol

- - Hola Eriol que sucede

- - Lo que te voy a decir es de suma importancia, no sé cómo no lo recordé antes, siendo esto tan importante –Eriol

- - ¿Pero qué sucede? Eriol –Sakura

- - Había una carta sellada debajo de la casa, al ser derrumbada, la carta quedo libre ¿has perdido alguna carta? –Eriol

- - Sí, algunas –Sakura

- - ¿Ha desaparecido algo? –Eriol

- - ¿Algo? –Sakura

- - Sí un edificio, una calle –Eriol

- - Un buzón, y un puente –Sakura

- - Esa es el poder de la carta, te tratara de robar todas las cartas y como ella no puede hacer algo su poder es el de desaparecer cosas incluso personas –Eriol

- - ¿Personas? –Sakura

- - Si, lo que tienes que hacer es convertirla en carta Sakura –Eriol

- - ¿En carta Sakura? –Sakura

- - Si pero al momento de que se transforme en carta, ella va tomar el sentimiento principal de la persona que tenga más magia y se lo robara –Eriol

- - ¿Qué? ¿Su sentimiento más importante se perderá? –Sakura

- - Así es, lo malo es que no recordaba nada hasta que me escribiste… No sé cómo no pude recordar esa carta tan importante –Eriol

En eso se corta la línea del teléfono y ya no pueden seguir hablando.

Eriol se queda preocupado, pues no sabe cómo puede ayudar a Sakura.

Al otro día Sakura habla con Syaoran.

- - ¿una carta sellada? –pregunto Syaoran

- - Si, Eriol me dijo que es una carta con el poder de las otras 52 –Sakura

- - ¿El poder que tienen todas las cartas la tiene una sola? –Syaoran

- - Si, pero cada vez que toma una carta hace desaparecer algo –Sakura

- - El puente –Syaoran

- - Si –Sakura

- - ¿Y te dijo que debemos hacer? –Syaoran

- - Convertirla en una carta Sakura, pero me dijo que al hacerlo la carta va a tomar el sentimiento más importante de la persona que tenga más poder… ¿Sabes? Cuándo fue el juicio final… pude ver un mundo sin amor… yo no quiero perder mi sentimiento principal ¿sabes lo que significa? –Sakura

- - Si, pero si no lo hacemos todos corren mucho peligro. Tenemos que hacerlo –Syaoran

- - ¿Ósea que no te importa que pierda mi sentimiento por ti? –Sakura

- - Es que no tenemos otra opción –Syaoran

Sakura sale corriendo.

Durante la presentación de la obra de teatro esta la mamá de Tomoyo la Sra. Sonomi feliz porque Sakura era el personaje principal de la obra, además que su hija iba a cantar así que llevo a varios camarógrafos profesionales para filmar el festival.

También llego el papá de Sakura el Sr. Kinomoto quienes se sentaron juntos, después llego su hermano con Yukito, justo cuando Sakura esta bailando con Syaoran un vals de la obra, desde luego que se enoja,

- ¿por qué tiene que estar con ese mocoso? –Touya

La obra continua la carta Vacío ve lo que están haciendo, rompe unas lámparas con su poder y llama a mas cartas, las cuales salen del vestido de Sakura ella grita, para tratar de detener a las cartas y en ese momento aparecen grande círculos negros que hacen desaparecer todo lo que contienen en ellos incluyendo las personas, Syaoran se lanza sobre Sakura para que no fuera absorbida por el circulo, Tomoyo y Meiling llegan corriendo.

- - Todos han desaparecido –grita Meiling quien también sabia de las consecuencias de la carta

Así como también llega Kerberos y Yue volando

- - Sakura estas bien –gritan los guardianes desesperados al ver el poder de la carta

- - Tengo que ir a convertirla en carta Sakura –dice Sakura

- - Yo voy contigo –se acerca Syaoran y los dos se quedan viendo fijamente (que mirada tan tierna y profunda como queriendo decirse todo y sabiendo que ese sentimiento esta a punto de perderse)

- - Yo también voy –Syaoran

- - Entonces será mejor que se pongan esto –Tomoyo les entrega unos trajes, rosa para Sakura y verde para Syaoran. (Lo más probable es que ya Hayan visto esos trajes ya que hay varias fotos con esos trajes por diferentes sitios)

- - Ahora no es tiempo de eso –Dice Meiling enojada

- - Claro que es tiempo, siempre que Sakura a estado en peligro ha tenido puesto uno de mis vestidos y siempre a regresado con una gran sonrisa, así que les pido se los pongan y regresen para seguir haciendo mis videos –Tomoyo

- - Si –dice Sakura

- - Si –dice Syaoran.

Están arriba de un edificio, viendo toda la ciudad vacía, ellos eran los únicos que quedaban.

(Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling y los guardianes)

En ese momento más carta salen del traje de Sakura ella trata de detenerlas, pero al igual que antes, no puede hacer nada.

En eso otro circulo aparece llevándose a Tomoyo y Meiling con el.

- - Adonde debemos ir –Dice Sakura

- - A donde volaron todas las cartas… al parque de diversiones –dice Yue

Llegan al parque la carta sigue tomando las pocas cartas que le quedan a Sakura, ella está desesperada pues todas las cartas se las está quitando, como va a poder convertirla en carta Sakura sin sus cartas, ¿qué va a hacer?

Yue ataca a la carta Vacío pero no logra hacerle nada

Vacío voltea asía Yue y lo hace desaparecer.

Kerberos se pone furioso y trata de atacar a Vacío, pero esta también lo hace desaparecer.

Syaoran observa todo y se da cuenta de que todo lo que perteneció al Mago Clow no le afecta en nada.

- - Mi poder no tiene nada que ver con Clow –dice Syaoran

Va tras la carta, que esta el una rueda de la Fortuna, él empieza a atacar a la carta con el poder del rayo.

La carta empieza a quejarse

- Me lastimas, no me hagas daño –Vacío

Syaoran salta y cuando va a atacarla con otra carta, ella crea otro círculo para desaparecerlo, pero Syaoran sale disparado aunque no se ve por dónde.

Sakura piensa que lo hizo desaparecer y va tras la carta, después de la persecución se encuentran dentro del edificio del reloj, Sakura está en lo alto pegada a la pared, con dos huecos a cada lado de ella para que no se pueda mover.

- ¿Por qué Haces esto? –pregunta Sakura

- Por qué ya no quiero estar sola, toda mi vida la eh pasado encerrada en un lugar oscuro sin nadie a mí alrededor, quería estar con mis amigas –contesta Vacío

- - Pero llevártelas a la fuerza eso no lo hace un amigo, no, no lo hace un amigo –Dice Sakura casi llorando

En ese momento todas las cartas se separan de Vacío. Vacío las ve que se alejan de ella y se pone a llorar, Sakura se pone muy triste al ver a la carta llorar, sabe que ella no escogió ser esa carta y que tiene que ayudarla para que ya no este triste, en ese momento las cartas se extienden formando un puente, por el cual Sakura camina hasta llegar a Vacío.

- - Si quieres tener amigos ¿porque no te conviertes en una carta Sakura? –Sakura

- - ¿Ya no estaré sola? –Vacío

- - No, tendrías muchos amigos –Sakura

- - Entonces conviérteme –le dice Vacío

- - Y no pude decirle a Syaoran que lo quiero mucho –Sakura se queda pensando

- - Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona tu vieja apariencia y transfórmate para servir a tú nueva dueña, te lo ordeno –Sakura

En ese momento la carta rodea a Syaoran en un círculo negro Sakura voltea y Grita

- - SYAORAN –Sakura

- - Tiene que ser lógico, en este momento yo tengo más magia porque tú has estado usando mucha magia para proteger a las cartas, pero no te preocupes, si una vez me enamore de ti seguro me volveré a enamorar –dice Syaoran

La carta cierra totalmente el circulo, Sakura empieza a llorar, en ese momento la carta Amor sale de entre su traje y se introduce en el círculo que rodea a Syaoran, en ese instante brilla todo el lugar y aparece una carta que le dice a Sakura.

- - No te preocupes no pasa nada –la nueva carta

Ella se queda viendo la carta es la misma chica pero esta abrazando un corazón y se ve que está feliz

- - Syaoran… Syaoran no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero te quiero mucho, eres la persona más importante para mí –dice Sakura voltea a ver a Syaoran

Syaoran está parado no sabe bien que fue lo que paso

Sakura se pone a llorar, pero el voltea y le dice

- - Yo también te quiero mucho, –Syaoran

En ese momento todo se empieza a iluminar y todo lo que había desaparecido volvió a aparecer poco a poco, desde luego los círculos de vacío que estaban a los costados de Sakura, no habían aparecido

Pero a ella eso no le importo.

- - Allá voy –Sakura

- - Espera un poco no te precipites, si esperas todo volverá a la normalidad – dice Syaoran

- - Pero tarda mucho –Sakura se lanza asía los brazas de SHAORAN

- – TE QUIERO MUCHO –Sakura

Nota: la carta se convirtió en la CARTA ESPERANZA

Aquí termina la película. Cuando se está lanzando Sakura y Syaoran tiene los brazos extendidos para cacharla.

Al recibirla Syaoran se funden en un gran abrazo y un gran beso, ya había pasado mucho tiempo que querían darse ese abraza, más en estos últimos días que temía Sakura perder ese sentimiento tan especial para ella.

- - Sabes… hace tiempo que soñaba con tenerte en mis brazos –dice Syaoran

- - Yo también… pero ¿porque me costó tanto trabajo poder contestarte? –Sakura

- - Creo que por la misma razón que me tomo a mi decirte que me gustabas –Syaoran

- - Creo que tienes razón, pero vamos a ver cómo están los demás –Sakura

Al salir a los primeros que encontraron fueron a Yukito y Kero el haciéndose pasar por muñeco pero Yukito estaba sonriendo pues vio al guardián tallándose los ojos cuando aparecieron de nuevo.

- - No te preocupes, Kerberos ya sé quién eres le dice Yukito

- - ¿Lo sabes? pues que bien así me podrás llevar con Sakurita, pues no creo poder transformarme en este momento y no sé dónde pueda estar –Contesta Kero

- - ¡Kero! ¡Yukito! ¿Están bien? -Grita Sakura al verlos.

Ellos voltean y sonríen, al ver a Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano

- - Lo sabía –dice Kero

- - Yo también –Contesta Yukito

Sakura y Syaoran llegan corriendo

- - ¿Yuki? ¿Kero? ¿Están bien? –Pregunta Sakura

- - Si… y veo que ustedes también –sonríe Kero

Los dos se sonrojan.

- - Buena elección –dice Yukito

- - Gracias –contestan los dos

- - Vamos a ver cómo están Tomoyo y la Chiquilla –interrumpe Kero

- - Tomoyo, Meiling ¿están bien? –Sakura

- - Si, Sakura estamos muy bien… y veo que lograron cambiar la carta, sabía que lo harían –Tomoyo

- - Y veo que por fin le respondiste –salta de felicidad Meiling al verlos tomados de la Mano

Se ponen rojos otra vez.

- - Verdad que valió la pena el viaje –le dice al oído Meiling a Syaoran

- - ¡Sí! –le sonríe Syaoran

- - Pero lástima que nos tengamos que ir mañana –Syaoran

- - ¡Pero todavía nos queda el día completo de Hoy! Así que a disfrutarlo –Meiling

- - si –Syaoran

- - Vamos a ver cómo están todos los que estaban en la obra –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Todos estaban bien pero buscando desde luego a Sakura y Syaoran, pues no los encontraban por ningún lado, no recordaban nada de lo que había pasado, pero si se acordaron que estaban viendo la obra de teatro y ellos eran los personajes principales.

- - Aquí estamos –grita Sakura feliz viendo que todos están bien

- - ¿En dónde estaban? Y ¿esas ropas? –preguntaban todos

- - Estábamos de aquel lado ¿no nos vieron? –Dijo Tomoyo

- - Pues hay que irnos –Comenta el profesor Terada, ya es muy tarde o "temprano" para estar fuera de sus casas.

- - ¡Sakura! –Grita el Señor Kinomoto

- - ¡Tomoyo! –Grita la señora Sonomi

- - Aquí estamos- voltean las niñas

- - Hola –saludo el señor Kinomoto al ver al joven Li de la mano de su Hija

- - Buenos días señor –contesta el joven soltando a Sakura y poniéndose muy derecho y algo sonrosado.

El señor Kinomoto solo lo ve

- - Quisiera pedirle permiso para que me permita ser novio de su hija

Sakura se pone Roja

Tomoyo desde luego que está filmando todo

Meiling no cree lo que acaba de escuchar

La Señora Sonomi quiere hacer trisas al joven, le habían quitado a su prima de 16 años, ella no podía permitir que se repitiera lo mismo con la hija de su prima.

Tomoyo trata de calmar a su mamá, pues los jóvenes visitantes se están quedando en su casa mientras están en Japón.

Claro que no sabe bien qué hacer si calmar a su mamá o seguir filmando el acontecimiento más especial en la vida de su mejor AMIGA.

El señor Kinomoto se sorprendió ante la seriedad del joven y la petición, se acordó de cuando él fue a hablar con el abuelo de su esposa y él se negó cuando pidió la mano de ella para casarse claro.

Ahora están muy jóvenes apenas tienen 12 años, no hay peligro de que se quieran llevar a su hija y para que meter a su hija en problemas, me están pidiendo permiso más vale dárselos a que quieran tener una relación a ocultas. Como el tubo él.

- - Por supuesto que te lo doy y te agradezco que me hayas pedido permiso –dijo el señor Kinomoto

Syaoran se inclina un poco para agradecer.

Y vuelve a tomar la mano de Sakura, quien sigue sonrojada por la petición de Syaoran

Meiling salta de gusto

Touya que estaba llegando, por el contrario esta sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de su padre, no lo puede creer, su monstruo se la estaba llevando el mocoso. Tenía ganas de hacerlo trisas.

Pero Yukito lo detuvo.

- - Cálmate, tú ya sabias que esto iba a pasar.

- - Si Yuki pero no pensé que fuera a pasar tan pronto –se agacha Touya

- - Lo sé –Yuki

La señora Sonomi al escuchar la respuesta ahora al que quiere matar es al Profesor Kinomoto.

- - Cálmate… acuérdate de todos los problemas que pasamos nosotros por su rechazo, pero fuimos muy felices… No quiero hacer con ellos lo que a nosotros nos hicieron –le sonríe el profesor Kinomoto

- - Está bien, creo que tienes razón… tienes razón –Murmuro la Sra. Sonomi

- - Le pido permiso para que me permita salir de paseo con su hija, al rato –Le pide Syaoran

- - Por supuesto y los espero esta noche para que vallan a cenar a la casa –Les invita el profesor

- - Con mucho gusto iremos –contesta Meiling emocionada y recordando lo bien que comió cuando se quedó a dormir con Sakura.

- - Bueno hay que irnos a preparar para nuestra primera cita –dice Tomoyo

Syaoran y Sakura se le quedan viendo

- - No es cierto… pero hay que arreglarlos para su primer cita, tengo los trajes perfectos para esta ocasión –Meiling emocionada

Llamo a su guarda espaldas y les pidió la camioneta con los trajes para Sakura. Entro y le entrego un vestido muy bonito en color rosa a Sakura y a Li le entrego otro parecido al de ella pero en azul.

- - Vamos a bañarnos y cambiarnos, para que pase por ti Syaoran a las 9 de la mañana –dice Tomoyo

- - ¿No es muy temprano? –le pregunta Syaoran a Sakura

- - Estaré lista –sonríe Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión, escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail, o aquí abajo pueden dejar su opinión.

Revisada 9 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTASUKI

CAPITULO 2: LA PRIMER CITA DE SAKURA Y SYAORAN

Sakura se acababa de bañar; estaba vistiéndose en su recamara, saco el hermoso vestido que tenía la caja, era blanco con muchas flores de cerezo en rosa, abierto al frente, con pantalón pesquero también en rosa, la parte de arriba era cruzada con botones y un hermoso ola alrededor del cuello y al final de la falda.

- Que bonito esta –dice Sakura viéndose en el espejo

- ¡Que lastima que sea para que te vea el mocoso ese! –dice Kero

- Kero, no digas eso, además que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo –Sakura

- Tienes razón, sí que nos llevamos un buen susto, pero gracias a los dos tuvimos un buen final… Y creo que hacen bonita pareja –Kero

- Gracias Kero –le contesta Sakura algo sonrojada

- Pero eso no le quita lo mocoso –kero

- ¡Kero! Que no le digas así –Dice Sakura enojada, tratando de agarrar al guardián quien vuela por toda la habitación riendo

- Bueno, ya me voy… no quiero hacerlo esperar… todavía tengo que desayunar, pórtate bien –Sakura saliendo de la recámara

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué puedo hacer si no quieres que te acompañe? –Kero

Sakura baja corriendo las escaleras

- ¡Buenos días! –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¡El monstruo de la casa ya bajo! –dice Touya

- ¡QUE NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO! –Le dice Sakura levantando la mano y con una vena levantada en la frente.

- Creí que por tratarse de tu primer cita formal dejarías de portarte como un monstruo, pero veo que me equivoque –Touya

- ¡Que dices! –vuelve a protestar Sakura

- ¡Buenos días, querida Sakura! veo que se siguen llevando bien desde temprano –Le dice su papá llevando su desayuno

- ¡Buenos días papá! –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Te ves preciosa! –le dice su papá

- Lastima que sea para ese mocoso –dice Touya con cara de enojo

- Que no es ningún mocoso –vuelve a protestar Sakura

- Te acompañaría como tu Chaperón, pero tengo que trabajar –se levanta Touya y se va

- ¿Alguna pregunta Sakura que tengas para tú primer cita? –Fujitaka

- No papá, pero estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer –Sakura

- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, se ve que es un joven muy respetuoso y muy formal –Fujitaka

- ¡Sí! –Sakura

- Como me gustaría que estuviera tú mamá aquí para darte algunos consejos en este momento tan especial para ti –Fujitaka

- No te preocupes papá, con los consejos que tú me das, es más que suficiente –le sonríe Sakura

- Bueno, lo que te puedo decir mi querida Sakura, es que seas tú misma, eres una persona muy amable, sonriente, inteligente y tienes muchas cualidades más, que tu amigo conoce muy bien, por eso fue que se enamoró de ti… si no fueras mi hija…yo también me hubiera enamorado de ti y creo que tú hermano piensa lo mismo, por eso esta tan celoso –Fujitaka

- ¿Eso crees? –Sakura

- ¡Claro! ¡te pareces mucho a tu mamá, por eso ese joven se enamoró de ti… al igual que yo lo hice con tu madre… a pesar de la diferencia de años! ¡nunca olvidare cuando la conocí! –dijo con melancolía el señor Fujitaka

- ¡cuéntame! –Sakura sonriendo

- Pues como ya te he dicho, tu mamá me cayó del cielo, pero cuando la vi, sentí que un ángel me cayó del cielo, no lo podía creer, fue amor a primera vista –Fujitaka

- ¡Que romántico! –Sakura

En ese momento se oye que tocan a la puerta.

- ¡Es él! –Sakura

- Cálmate y no te preocupes, que todo va a salir bien –Fujitaka

Sakura le sonríe y corre a abrir la puerta.

Al llegar frente a ella, se arregla el vestido, da un gran suspiro y abre la puerta.

- Buenos días –le saluda Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Syaoran viste un saco cruzado con botones azules, la tela es parecida a la de Sakura; blanca con flores, pero en color azul y pantalón largo.

- Buenos días –contesta ella con una gran sonrisa

- Te prepare el almuerzo y te lo guarde en tu mochila –el sr. Kinomoto entregando la mochila

- Buenos días –le saluda Syaoran inclinándose un poco y tomando la mochila

- Tengan cuidado y no se vallan a tardar, los espero a las 5 de la tarde –Sr. Kinomoto

- No se preocupe, no nos tardaremos –Syaoran

- Sé que estarán bien –Sr. Kinomoto

- ¡Nos vemos al rato, papá! No nos tardaremos –Sakura saliendo de la casa

- Que se diviertan –Sr. Kinomoto despidiéndose

Salen los dos de la casa y Syaoran abraza a Sakura de la cintura, ella le sonríe,

Pero esta volteando para todos los lados buscando a alguien

- ¿A quién buscas, Sakura? –Syaoran

- A Tomoyo –Sakura

- Me dijeron que este es un día muy especial para nosotros y que debíamos estar solos –Syaoran

- ¿eso te dijo? -Sakura

- Si, y Meiling me dijo que no me preocupara, que ellas ya tenían planes para este día –Syaoran

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –Sakura

- Ni yo, pero que le vamos a hacer -Syaoran

- Tienes razón –Sakura

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

Ella se detiene y se lanza en sus brazos y le da un beso, que él corresponde.

- Te quiero mucho Sakura, eres la persona más importante en mi vida -Syaoran

- Tú también lo eres para mí –Sakura

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta alrededor del parque pingüino? –Syaoran

- ¡Sí! –Sakura

Empiezan a caminar abrazados por la cintura. Pero, detrás de los autos, árboles y todos los objetos donde se podían cubrir, Tomoyo, Meiling y Kero los están siguiendo.

- No voy a dejar de filmar por nada del mundo la primera cita de mi querida amiga –Tomoyo

- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad Tomoyo? –Meiling

- Pero a ver si no se enojan, claro que hay que cuidarlos –contesta Kero

Y siguen a la pareja

- ¡Hacen una pareja adorable! ¿No lo creen? –sonríe Tomoyo

- Si –comenta Meiling

- Yo ya sabía que ellos terminarían juntos –Kero

- ¿Pero cómo que ya sabias? -le interrogan las dos jóvenes

- ¿desde cuándo? –Meiling

- Desde que Sakura me dijo que había soñado con un niño con ropas Chinas –Dijo Kero

- ¡Pero eso fue cuando Syaoran llego! –comenta Tomoyo

- Así es… como Sakura tiene poderes especiales, cuando me dijo lo que soñó, supe que ese niño iba a ser una persona especial en su vida –Kero

- ¿Por eso cuando te conocí, me dijiste que era la dizque prometida de Syaoran? –le pregunta Meiling

- Pues sí –contesta Kero

- ¿Por eso me dijiste que esa era una de las tantas pruebas que tenia que pasar una card captor? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Si –responde Kero

Mientras tanto los jóvenes se acercan a la tienda de la Señorita Maty, a Syaoran le llama la atención una pulsera y un broche en forma de corazón con dos alas a los lados, que ve en el aparador.

- ¿Te gustan? –le pregunta Syaoran

Ella ve el broche y la pulsera, se queda viendo fijamente los objetos, son parecidos al broche que compro con Rika y Tomoyo, pero lo que más le asombro fue que también se parecían a la carta que ella había creado.

- ¿Te gustan? –vuelve a preguntar Syaoran

- ¡Si, son muy bonitos! –Sakura

- Vamos a comprarlos –Syaoran

Entran a la tienda, la señorita Maty los recibe.

- Buenos días ¿les puedo servir en algo? –Señorita Maty

- Buenos días –contestan los dos

- Quisiéramos que nos muestre ese juego de pulsera y broche –Syaoran

- Con mucho gusto, aquí lo tienen –Señorita Maty

- ¿Te gustan? –Syaoran

- ¡Sí! –Sakura

- Nos los llevamos –Syaoran

- De acuerdo ¿algún acontecimiento especial? –Señorita Maty

- Pues si –contesta Sakura

- Nos acabamos de hacer novios –Syaoran

- En ese caso ¿les gustaría que gravemos la fecha? –Señorita Maty

Se quedan viendo los dos y Syaoran sonríe

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Qué fecha quieren que ponga? –Señorita Maty

Los dos se quedan viendo, pues de cuando Syaoran le dijo que le gustaba, a que ella le contesto pasaron cuatro meses, ya no iban en quinto año, sino en sexto y no sabían bien qué fecha podían escribir

- ¿Qué te parece si ponemos, invierno-verano? –Syaoran

- ¡Creo que es una buena idea! –exclama Sakura

- ¡Está bien! –Syaoran

- Entonces invierno-verano, está bien permítanme un momento, en seguida vuelvo

Los dos se quedan viendo las cosas que tienen en la tienda

Sabes, cuando la señorita Maty se cambió para acá, tuvo muchos problemas, por culpa de una carta

- ¿Y qué carta fue? –Syaoran

- La carta del salto –Sakura

- ¿Y te costó trabajo atraparla? –Syaoran

- No… pero agrupo muchos muñecos, formo un gran muñeco y me persiguió por todo el parque –Sakura

- ¿No te paso nada? –Syaoran

- No, pero se cansó y cayo junto con todos los muñecos, lo atrape, pero hubieras visto cuanto nos tardamos para regresar todos los muñecos a la tienda –Sakura

- Aquí están –Señorita Maty les entrega una cajita con el prendedor y la pulsera.

Syaoran agarra la cajita y se la guarda en el bolsillo de su traje.

Sakura se sorprende pero no dice nada.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Syaoran le abre la puerta a Sakura, quien por estar viendo a Syaoran no se da cuenta de que Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero están afuera filmando todo y chocan.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Pregunta Sakura enojada al ver a su amiga con la cámara en las manos.

- Venimos a comprar unos recuerdos –le contesta Meiling para sacar del apuro a su amiga.

- Así… y que hace aquí Kero –Sakura mientras Kero se trataba de esconder en la bolsa de Tomoyo para que no lo descubrieran.

- Pues pensé que estaba muy solito y se me ocurrió invitarlo a salir –contesta Tomoyo

- Bueno ustedes tienen mucho que platicar así que mejor váyanse para no interrumpirlos… como ya les dijo Meiling nosotros vamos a comprar algunas cosas –Tomoyo

- Bueno espero que al rato me las muestren –Syaoran

- Si –contestan Tomoyo y Meiling

- Nos vamos –le dice Syaoran a Sakura

- Claro –Sakura y se dan la vuelta

- Ya se me hacía raro que no quisieran venir –Sakura

- Si, a mí también –Syaoran

Y continúan su camino.

Mientras las chicas entran corriendo y compran algunas cosas que agarran rápido para cubrir las apariencias de que los estaban siguiendo y salen rápido para darles alcance.

- ¡Mira! Aquí venden unas paletas deliciosas ¿quieres una? –Sakura

- Sí –Syaoran

Entran en la paletería, para comprarse unas paletas.

Tomoyo sigue filmando desde lejos.

- A ver si no nos descubren de nuevo –dice Meiling

- No te preocupes, nos cuidaremos mucho de que no nos vean –Comenta Tomoyo

- Yo también quiero una paleta –dice Kero

- Deja que se vayan y enseguida te la compramos –Meiling

Los Chicos salen de la paletería y se dirigen al parque pingüino.

Meiling entra muy apurada a la paletería.

- ¡me da tres paletas para llevar! ¡RAPIDO! –la chica desesperada por que no quería que se alejaran mucho.

Sakura y Syaoran llegan al parque y se sientan en una de las bancas,

- Sabes, no puedo creer lo despistada que estaba, como fue posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que representabas para mí –Sakura

- No creas, al principio yo tampoco me había dado cuenta –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cuando te diste cuenta? –Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la exposición de oso de felpa? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Pues ese día me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti –Syaoran

- Pero… ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- ¡Cómo! de que ¿Cómo?, pues cuando te caíste y yo por más que trate de alcanzarte no pude hacer nada, sentí que te perdía y no podía hacer absolutamente nada ¿de qué me servía tener magia… si en ese momento no podía hacer nada? –Syaoran

- Pero sabes, en ese momento cuando yo iba cayendo, no sabía que hacer y cuando gritaste mi nombre, no sé, me sentí tan feliz, me sentí que no estaba sola en esto, que tú estabas a mi lado y que nada me iba a pasar mientras tú estuvieras conmigo, en ese momento fue cuando se me ocurrió cambiar a flote y regresar a tú lado… en eso me abrazaste… la verdad yo me sorprendí mucho… Pero como me imagine que estabas preocupado, no te dije nada –Sakura

- ¿Syaoran abrazo a Sakura? –pregunta Meiling

- Yo no sabía eso –responde Kero

- Yo sí pero a decir verdad, ese día ellos entraron en el elevador y se cerraron las puertas, Eriol fue a pedir ayuda, bueno eso me dijo, aunque creo que él fue el que hizo todo… paso un rato y cuando se abrió la puerta, Syaoran estaba abrazándola, pero cuando vio que se abrió la puerta, luego… luego la soltó –Tomoyo

- Dime ¿que querías que hiciera? fue como si regresaras a mí, algo me decía que no podía dejarte a un lado de mi vida –dice Syaoran.

Syaoran abraza a Sakura y le da un beso –estoy muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo

- a mí también me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí conmigo –Sakura

- que sustos nos pegó Eriol ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Ni quien lo pueda negar, pero al final fue un encargo del mago Clow –Sakura

- Eso sí, no lo podemos culpar –Syaoran

- ¿Pero, si ese día te diste cuenta que te gustaba? ¿Cómo fue que compraste el oso antes? –Sakura

- No sé, solo sé que cuando estábamos en la mercería y te vi, lo único en lo que pensé fue en comprar un oso –Syaoran

- ¡qué tierno! –Sakura

- Pero mira que distraída soy… Cuando fuimos a esquiar me lo ibas a decir ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Si, y la verdad me dio mucho coraje el que no quisieras que te dijera quien me gustaba –Syaoran

- La verdad…pensé que era alguien muy especial para ti, y que al preguntarte por esa persona y tú no me contestabas, pensé que me estaba entrometiendo en algo muy especial para ti en lo que no debía entrometerme –Sakura

- Pero te equivocaste, Aunque creo que así fue mejor, porque en ese momento todavía estabas muy enamorada de Yukito –Syaoran

- Pues se suponía que tú también –Sakura

- En realidad no estuve enamorado de Yukito, era el resplandor de la luna lo que me atrajo de él –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cuando te diste cuenta de que lo que te atraía de Yukito era el resplandor de la luna? –Sakura

- Me lo dijo Yue –Syaoran

- ¿Yue te lo dijo? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Cuándo? –Sakura

- Cuando termine el oso, no sé porque, pero lo lleve a la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas una vez que te vi en la escuela y me eché a correr? –Syaoran

- ¡Ah sí! te me quedaste viendo, te pusiste todo rojo y te echaste a correr ¿cómo voy a olvidar ese día? ¡Si fue cuando Eriol me dio un beso! –Sakura

- ¿CÓMO QUÉ TE DIO UN BESO ESÉ? –protesta Syaoran todo rojo de coraje y con varias venas saltándole.

- ¡Cálmate! Pero solo me dio un beso en la mano –Sakura

- ¡PERO TE BESO! –Syaoran

- Si, pero yo no sabía qué me iba a besar… además que solo fue en la mano –Sakura

- Está bien, lo perdono porque en cierta forma él me ayudo para poner en orden mis sentimientos y me dio varios consejos –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que te dio varios consejos? –Sakura

- Si, te acuerdas cuando fuimos a nadar, yo lo rete a una carrera y el me gano, por más esfuerzo que hice –Syaoran

- ¡Ah sí! –Sakura

- Pues cuando llegue y vi que me gano, no le dije nada, solo me acosté en el agua, él se me quedo viendo y me dijo "que tenía que tomar todo con más calma, que era muy buen contrincante, pero que debía medir mis energías, para al final atacar con toda mi energía y llegar primero" "que eso también se aplicaba con la persona que amaba" –Syaoran

- ¿Con la persona que amabas? –Sakura

- Sí… En ese momento no supe que pensar y fue cuando te vi al momento de salir de la alberca y me asustaste –Syaoran

- Por eso te caíste –Sakura

- Sí –Syaoran

- ¡Que tierno! Mira que de verás estaba en la luna –Sakura

- Pero eso fue lo que me gusto de ti, que a pesar que no te habías dado cuenta que me gustabas, tú siempre me regalabas una sonrisa. Además que siempre sabes en que estoy pensando cuando se trata de algo de magia –Syaoran

- Eso si, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, cuando sentía algo y te miraba, tu ya sabias de que se trataba –Sakura

- ¿No quieres que almorcemos?, sirve que los invitamos a almorzar con nosotros –comenta Sakura

- Tienes razón, ya hace algo de hambre, además ya me canse de que nos estén espiando –Syaoran

- Bueno, tu velos a invitar, mientras yo saco el mantel y los almuerzos –Sakura

Mientras tanto Meiling se extraña porque Syaoran se aparta de Sakura.

- ¿No nos abran descubierto? –Pregunta Meiling

- No creo, no nos han visto -Tomoyo y sigue grabando a Sakura mientras esta sacando las cosas

- ¿No quieren almorzar con nosotros? –Pregunta Syaoran acercándose por sus espaldas

- ¡Aaaa! –Gritan los tres

- ¿Qué haces aquí Syaoran? ¿No se supone que tienes que estar con Sakura? –Meiling

- Si pero me pidió que los invitara a almorzar con nosotros –Syaoran

- ¿No será mucho problema? –pregunta Tomoyo con cara de inocente

- No, al fin a donde vamos nos están siguiendo –Syaoran

- Es que necesitan que los cuiden –grita Kero

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Muñeco de felpa? –Syaoran

- ¡Que tenemos que cuidarte mocoso! –Kero

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –Syaoran

En ese momento se transformó en Kerberos y ya iba de nuevo a aplastar a Syaoran, cuando este le dijo.

- Hagamos una tregua ¿quieres? por Sakura –Syaoran

- Esta bien, pero a cambio ¿de qué? –Kero

- De un pastel que compre especialmente para ti –le dice Syaoran

- Más vale que este rico –Kero

- ¡Claro! lo escogió Sakura –Syaoran

- ¡ha! Entonces sí que va a estar rico –Kero

- ¿Pero estas seguro de que quieren que almorcemos con ustedes?-pregunta Meiling

- Por supuesto, no hay problema –Contesta Syaoran

Se acercan a Sakura, con cara de inocentes.

- Hola Sakura –dice Tomoyo

- Hola, chicas ¿gustan almorzar con nosotros? –Sakura

- ¿Pero no es mucho problema? –Preguntas las dos chicas.

- ¡Claro que no! Mi papá preparo suficientes almuerzos para todos, así que no hay ningún problema –Sakura

- ¡Qué bueno!-comenta Meiling quien se saborea el almuerzo al saber que lo preparo el Señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Y mi pastel? –pregunta Kero

- Aquí lo tienes –se lo entrega Syaoran

- Espero te guste –le dice Sakura

- Seguro, pues lo escogiste tú de otra manera no lo hubiese probado, no sea la de malas-dice Kero

Syaoran le hecha unos ojos de pistola.

- ¡ya! ¿No quedamos en que tendríamos una tregua? –dice Kero

- Está bien –Syaoran

Sakura los mira con ojos de interrogación

- ¿de qué hablan? –Sakura

- de nada –le sonríe Syaoran.

Se sentaron todos a almorzar y platicaron, de muchas cosas, cuidando no tocar el tema de que los estaban siguiendo, por supuesto.

Al terminar Sakura les pregunto.

- ¿No quieren algo más? –Sakura

- No gracias, todo estuvo delicioso –contestan

- ¿Están seguras de que no quieren algo más? –Sakura

- Pues todo estuvo muy rico, pero ya no podemos comer nada más –contestan las chicas mientras Kero está feliz flotando rascándose la pancita de lo rico que comió

- ¿Y tú Syaoran? No quieres algo más –Sakura

- No gracias ¿pero? –Syaoran

- Si ya sé, no te preocupes ya pensé en algo –le sonríe Sakura

- Bueno, ya almorzamos, ya nos estuvieron siguiendo por todos lados donde vamos y queremos un poco de privacidad… pero… en vista que no creo que la tengamos… yo no quería hacer esto pero ustedes me obligaron –Sakura

Levanta su mano

- ¡ E! –Sakura

El báculo mágico aparece, toma una carta y dice.

- ¡Envuélvenos en tú poder! y llévanos hasta las nubes ¡ E! –Sakura

Una burbuja rosa aparece y envuelve a Sakura y Syaoran y los empieza a elevar.

- ¡A no! de mí no se libran –dice Kero volando hacía donde se dirigía la pareja

- ¡A I R E! –grita Sakura

- Atrapa a ese ser y no permitas que nos siga –Sakura

Una Bella mujer rodeada de aire, envuelve al guardián e impide que siga su camino

- ¡Pero necesitan que alguien te cuide! –grita el guardián al ver lo que su ama le acaba de hacer

- ¿Cómo te atreves? no ves que está conmigo –grita Syaoran

- ¡Por eso te lo dig O! –dice el guardián

- Ya déjalo… ya no nos va a seguir –Sakura

- Está bien, creo que tienes razón –Syaoran

Las jóvenes tienen una cara de incredulidad, al ver a los jóvenes alejándose por el aire.

- ¡A no! A mí no me cortan –dice Tomoyo echándose a correr detrás de ellos, a Meiling no le queda otra más que correr de tras de Tomoyo, con el guardián en sus manos.

- ¿no crees que fue una buena idea? –le sonríe Sakura

- ¡Claro! ¡buenísima! –le abraza Syaoran

La pareja llega a una nube, y se sientan en ella

- ¿No crees que esta vista es hermosa?

- Claro, no cualquiera la puede tener.

- Hay que aprovechar las ventajas de tener poderes mágicos. ¿No crees? –le sonríe Sakura

- Tienes razón –Syaoran

- Bueno, siguiendo con lo que me decías, entonces cuando nos quedamos en el ascensor te diste cuenta que te gustaba –Sakura

- Pues no, en realidad, ese día confirme mis sentimientos –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces cuando? –Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando atrapamos a la carta REGRESO? –Syaoran

- Si fue cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Yukito –Sakura

- Pues fue ese día –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –Sakura

- ¿Cómo de que como? pues me abrazaste… no te acuerdas –Syaoran

- Pues sí, pero fue la manera de agradecerte el que me hayas rescatado –Sakura

- Así fue, pero en el momento que me abrazaste, sentí muchas cosas tan bonitas, que no supe que fue lo que sentí y me desmaye –Syaoran

- ¿Por eso fue que te desmayaste? –Sakura

- ¡Pues claro! nunca me imaginé que fueras a hacer algo así… aunque qué bueno que lo hiciste, pues fue el principio –Syaoran

- ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo fue posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo especial que eras? –Sakura

- ¿por qué dices eso? –Syaoran

- Porque yo sabía que estando tú a mi lado, nada me iba a pasar, me sentía segura, aunque tú no querías que trabajáramos juntos, siempre me sentí segura a tú lado, sabia que no ibas a permitir que algo o alguien me dañara –Sakura

- ¿Desde cuándo sabias que no iba a permitir que no te hicieran daño? -Syaoran

- Desde que llegaste –Sakura

- ¿Desde que llegue? –Syaoran

- Si, cuando nos enfrentamos a la carta trueno, yo no sabía bien que hacer y tú te enfrentaste a ella y me diste consejos para atraparla –Sakura

- Pero, si te trataba de una manera grosera pues quería que me dieras las cartas ¿Cómo puede ser posible que desde entonces sintieras algo por mí? –Sakura

- Pues sí, estando a tu lado me sentía muy segura, claro que también tenia que luchar contigo, porque a pesar de que no se porque a mi me ayudabas, con otras personas no pensabas en ellas y no te importaba mucho hacerles daño con tal de recuperar la carta –Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón ¿pero sabes? eso fue algo que aprendí de ti y que fue lo que me hizo enamorarme ¿Pero desde entonces sentías algo por mí? -Syaoran

- Si… pero yo pensé que era porque éramos amigos y teníamos la magia en común, aparte de que estaba enamorada de Yukito, creo que por eso nunca me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que te ibas a ir, sentí una desesperación porque te alejabas de mi lado –Sakura

- Sabes, cuando te vi llorar por Yukito, no sabía que decirte o que hacer, me sentía desesperado al no poderte consolar –Syaoran

- Pero si me consolaste muy bien, me diste tu apoyo y me sentí segura en tus brazos, ese apoyo me ayudo a seguir adelante y te lo agradezco muchísimo –Sakura abraza a Syaoran y le da un beso

Syaoran agacha un poco avergonzado la cabeza y ve de reojo hacía atrás, ve a Tomoyo en la azotea de un edificio cercano a ellos, con la cámara de video.

- No puedo escuchar lo que dicen…pero al menos puedo seguir grabando ¡qué tiernos se ven sentados en esa nube! –dice Tomoyo sonriendo porque su amiga no ha podido escapar de ella.

- Espero que no nos descubran, porque si lo hacen, se van a enojar –dice Meiling

- Al menos no están haciendo nada malo –comenta triste el guardián

- Pero claro que no van a hacer nada malo, si esta segura con mi primo –Meiling

- ¿Ya viste? –le pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –voltea Sakura y ve a su amiga

- No puede ser ¿no podremos estar solos? –Sakura

- Creo que no –Syaoran

- Ya se, claro que podemos estar solos y se lo vamos a deber a Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Syaoran

- Ya verás –Sakura

Saca otra carta y la llama.

- ¡ D! –y aparece un libro

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No se supone que esa carta solo se puede usar de noche? –Syaoran

- Pues gracias a Tomoyo ya la puedo usar a cualquier hora –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que a cualquier hora? –Syaoran

- Si, resulta que después de que se fue Eriol, dejaron de suceder cosas raras, entonces a Tomoyo se le ocurrió la idea de usar esta carta para crear monstruos y un montón de cosas más para que yo siguiera practicando magia y mantener a las cartas en forma –Sakura

- Pero resulta que a veces podíamos venir de noche, pero otras veces no, o cuando veníamos de día no había nadie y podíamos usar la magia sin ningún problema –Sakura

- Claro que el problema era hacer funcionar la magia de esta carta de día, así que se me ocurrió pedirle a la carta que la pudiera usar a cualquier hora –Sakura

- Y desde que se lo pedí la puedo usar a cualquier hora –Sakura

- Que bien que estés practicando con tú magia –Syaoran la abraza y le da un beso

- Gracias, pero acuérdate que esa era la misión que Eriol nos vino a enseñar –Sakura

- Claro que sí –Syaoran

- Veamos –abre el libro y empieza a escribir

- Crea un hermoso parque con un lago, montañas, árboles y aves para contemplar en el cual solo podamos estar Syaoran y yo, Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Bajamos? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- ¡ E! bájanos y llévanos a donde esta mi amiga Tomoyo –Sakura

La carta empezó a bajar y a dirigirse hacia donde estaban las chicas.

- Creo que estamos en problemas –dice Meiling al verlos dirigirse a donde se encontraban

- No creo que estén tan enojados, pues no pudimos escuchar nada de lo que hablaban –Tomoyo

- Pero de todas formas los estamos espiando –comenta Kero

- Pero cálmense no creo que pase nada –dice Tomoyo guardando la cámara

Llegan los jóvenes a la azotea donde se encontraban los demás.

- Bonito lugar para pasar el rato –cometa Sakura

- Perdóname, amiga, pero es que es un día muy especial, y yo –Tomoyo

- Ya sé, pero…porque no nos acompañan al parque pingüino –Sakura

- Esta bien –sonríen todos.

Y todos se dirigen al parque. Cuando llegan buscan un lugar algo apartado.

- Pero Sakura ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Algo que sin tu ayuda no habría podido hacer –Sakura

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Tomoyo

Sakura abre el libro, y dice

- ¡ D! –Sakura

- ¡Crea todo lo que está escrito! –Sakura

En ese momento aparece una puerta, la cual abre Syaoran. En la que se puede ver un hermoso parque adentro.

- ¡Adelante señorita Sakura! –Syaoran

- Con mucho gusto –Sakura

Los dos entran en el parque y las chicas no tarde ni perezosas corrieron para entrar ellas también, pero una especie de energía se los impidió.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no podemos pasar? –Tomoyo

- Porque aquí solo podemos estar Syaoran y yo –Sakura

- Pero no es justo –dice Tomoyo

- Claro que no es justo, pero todo lo que hemos hecho y no podemos estar un rato tranquilos así que creo que esto es lo único que se me ocurrió para poder estar un rato tranquilos. Nos vemos al rato –Sakura se dan la vuelta y la puerta se cierra.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Meiling

- Pues no podemos hacer ya nada – dice Tomoyo

– No quieren que comamos una paleta mientras esperamos –Meiling

- pues si –dice triste Kero al ver a Tomoyo con una gran tristeza.

- Ni modo, tendremos que esperar – agrega Meiling

Sakura y Syaoran empiezan a caminar por un caminito empedrado, que llegaba cerca del lago.

- ¿Crees que deberás ya nos libramos?

- Claro, al fin podemos estar tranquilos de que no nos molestarán –Sakura

- Entonces – Syaoran se voltea y abraza a Sakura y se dan un gran beso

- Al menos aquí si podemos estar seguros de que no nos están filmando –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Es que me daba pena besarte sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos iba a filmar –Syaoran

- Eso si –Sakura dice ella apenándose

Mientras tanto, cerca del parque pingüino, en su trabajo, Touya se queda sorprendido al sentir que su hermana está usando magia.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ese monstruo ahora? –Touya

Llegan cerca del lago donde hay una banca debajo de un gran árbol de Cerezo, que esta todo en flor.

- ¿Te quieres sentar? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Es un lugar precioso –comenta Syaoran

- Así me lo imagine –Sakura

- Qué bonita imaginación tienes –Syaoran

Sakura se sonroja

– Es que lo hice pensando en un lugar donde te gustaría que estuviéramos tranquilos –Sakura

- Gracias, pero estando contigo cualquier lugar es hermoso –Syaoran

- Sabes, te quiero mucho Syaoran, eres la persona más importante en mi vida –Sakura

- Tú también Sakura, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y sabes este amor que sentimos creo que es el amor más especial del mundo entero.

(AUNQUE SE TRATABA DE UNA PLATICA DE UNOS JOVENCITOS, CASI UNOS NIÑOS, NUNCA SE IMAGINARON QUE ESE AMOR QUE SENTIAN EL UNO POR EL OTRO LES AYUDARIA A SALVAR EL MUNDO EN UN FUTURO)

CONTINUARA:

Quisiera agradecer a las personas que me han escrito, espero me sigan escribiendo.

ameliasalazar62 de hotmail. com

Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión, escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail o aquí abajo pueden dejar su opinión.

Revisada 12 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 3: UN ENCUENTRO SECRETO

Sakura y Syaoran estaban en el jardín el cual creo Sakura con la carta CREATIVIDAD en el que solo ellos podían estar.

- Sabes, te quiero mucho Syaoran, eres la persona más importante en mi vida –Sakura

- Tú también Sakura, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Y sabes este amor que sentimos creo que es el amor más especial del mundo entero –Syaoran

Los chicos seguían platicando, mientras afuera las chicas y Kero se aburrían.

- Ya me canse ¿podemos ir a algún lado? –dice Meiling

- ¡Es verdad! Sakura me pidió un favor el otro día vamos a la Mercería –dice Tomoyo

- ¿A la mercería? ¿A qué? –pregunta el guardián

- A comprar el material para hacer un oso de felpa –Tomoyo

- ¿Un oso de felpa? ¿para qué si ya se hicieron novios? –pregunta Meiling

- Es que si regalas un oso de felpa hecho por ti y se lo das a la persona que amas y ella le pone tu nombre, quiere decir que en el futuro sus sentimiento se unirán, ahora ya sus sentimientos son correspondidos, gracias al oso que Syaoran le dio, pero queremos que esa unión sea más fuerte, así que pensamos que Sakura también le haga un oso de felpa para dárselo a Syaoran y así ese amor dure por siempre –Tomoyo con corazoncitos en los ojos

- Bueno vamos, al fin aquí no hacemos nada más que esperar –contesta Meiling

- Sí, pero no hay que tardarnos mucho, pues quiero estar aquí cuando salgan –dice Kero

- Vámonos –Meiling

- Sabes, esa vez cuando me abrazaste, no fue la única vez que lo hiciste –Syaoran

- ¿No? –Sakura

- No, también cuando hicimos la obra de teatro saltaste asía mí y me abrazaste –Syaoran rojo acordándose

- Es que estaba muy asustada, me quede sola no había nadie y todo estaba oscuro, por más que caminaba no encontraba a nadie y no veía nada –Sakura

- Así que cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, y te vi a mi lado, me dio tanto gusta que estuvieras ahí, que fue lo primero que pensé… abrazarte porque tú estabas ahí con migo –Sakura

- Nunca me dejaste… que distraída soy ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? que el simple hecho de tenerte a mí lado, me hacía muy ¡FELIZ! –Sakura

- Pero sabes, el simple hecho de que me tenis que dar un beso, no sé, pero me moría de los nervios, por eso cuando ensayamos, no sentí la presencia de ARENA hasta que tú me avisaste –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? bueno yo tampoco la sentí hasta que nos rodeó –Sakura

- Cuando fue el juicio final y los guardianes, te escogieron… yo ya me iba a regresar a HONG KONG, cuando me preguntaste y te dije que sí, que me tenía que ir, tú te pusiste muy triste, a mí me sorprendió tú reacción si se suponía que solo yo sentía algo por ti –Syaoran

- Pero, cuando salimos de la escuela y te volví a preguntar que si te ibas a ir y tú me dijiste que no… me dio tanto gusto que no sabía bien que hacer de la alegría, ¿Por cierto? Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? –Sakura

- Por Eriol –Syaoran

- ¿Por Eriol? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si… se suponía que era una persona nueva en la escuela, pero llego directo a ti y te saludo, si se suponía que no la conocías –Syaoran

- Pero tú hiciste lo mismo, desde que entraste al salón te me quedaste viendo y no me quistaste la vista de encima, hasta después de que llego Yukito… por cierto me diste un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además que a ti no te conocía –Sakura

- Perdóname y entiéndeme –Syaoran

- Si pero al momento de que vi a Eriol, se me hizo muy conocido y claro que lo conocía, pero en su forma de mago Clow no como un niño de mi edad, por eso no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo –Sakura

- Pero sentí una rabia al ver como se veían que no podía con ella, además que como podía ser posible que te llego a saludar y luego, luego le hablaste de tú y a mí que tenías más de un año de conocerme, me seguías hablando de usted –Syaoran enojado

- Pero nunca me dijiste nada… hasta ese momento en el elevador –Sakura sorprendida

- Es que me daba mucha pena –se sonroja Syaoran

- Que tierno –le da un beso Sakura

- Por eso fue que me quede, además que creo que él sabía que me gustabas, por cómo me provocaba celos a cada rato –Syaoran molesto

- ¿Te provocaba celos a cada rato? –Sakura sin creerlo

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? –Syaoran molesto

- Pues no…yo solo lo trataba como un compañero más, algo especial, pero solo un compañero, además que la persona con la que siempre me entendí en todo, en la escuela, la magia y mis sentimientos más íntimos fuiste tú… tú siempre me apoyaste en todo, en la magia, en la escuela nos equivocábamos casi en lo mismo, además de que sentíamos lo mismo por Yukito…Tú me ayudaste mucho con tú apoyo cuando lo de Yukito, tú me ayudaste mucho me sentí tan bien cuando me abrazaste –Sakura

- Es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para tratar de eliminar el dolor tan grande que estabas sintiendo y por consiguiente yo estaba sintiendo también –Syaoran saca la cajita que tenía en su saco la abre y saca la pulsera y el broche

– Toma para que recuerdes este día –Syaoran poniéndole la pulsera

Sakura extiende su mano para que le ponga la pulsera y luego toma el broche y se le queda viendo

- ¿Por qué te gustaron estos objetos? –Sakura

- Es que sentí que era el símbolo de nuestro AMOR –Syaoran

- Qué curioso –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- ¡Porque se parecen mucho a la carta que cree! –Sakura

- ¿A la carta que creaste? –Syaoran la ve con curiosidad

- Si, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba… yo no sabía bien que sentía por ti, estaba muy confundida pues te quería, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo y estar equivocada, como me paso con Yukito –Sakura

- Yo tampoco quería decirte nada porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero… –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué? –Sakura

- Pero Tomoyo me insistió mucho en que te lo dijera, que tú me ibas a responder con todo tú corazón –Syaoran

- ¿Tomoyo? –Sakura

- Si ella fue quien me hizo notar que tú me gustabas –Syaoran rojo a más no poder

- ¿Ella? Desde cuándo –Sakura

- Desde la ves que perdió la vos –Syaoran

- ¿Desde entonces? –Sakura

- Si, además de que cuando Eriol nos dijo que era Clow, me acorde que él también me había dicho que diera mi mejor esfuerzo, por eso después que termino todo fue que me decidí a decírtelo –Syaoran

- Sabes, cuando Tomoyo me hablo y me dijo que regresabas a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 11.00 a.m. me entro una desesperación al sentir que te perdía, que te ibas a ir y no te volvería a ver… que no supe que hacer, subí a mi recamara y empecé a llorar, cuando cayó la primer lagrima en el piso apareció el símbolo de la magia y todo a mi alrededor se ilumino, yo me sorprendí mucho pero en ese momento comprendí mis sentimientos pues cree una carta… la carta AMOR –Sakura

- ¿La carta AMOR? –Syaoran

- SI –Sakura

- ¿Cómo es? –Syaoran

- Es un corazón con dos alitas, por eso me llamo la atención que también a ti te gustara ese símbolo como representación de nuestro amor –Sakura

- Es que sentí que ese corazón representaba nuestro AMOR, por eso me gustaron –Syaoran

Ella abre el libro de las cartas, y saca la carta ESPERANZA

- ¿Esta no es le carta vació? ¿Aquí dice ESPERANZA? –Syaoran

- Si creo que la carta AMOR fue quien protegió tus sentimientos y al unirse las dos cartas se convirtió en la carta ESPERANZA –Sakura

- Se ve que está muy feliz –Syaoran

- Sí, es que creo que siente todo el amor que nos tenemos –Sakura

Syaoran se levanta y abraza muy fuerte a Sakura y le da un gran beso… en ese momento la carta brilla.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿De qué? –pregunta Sakura

- ¡La carta brilló! –Syaoran

- ¿La carta brilló? –Sakura

- Si, la carta brilló –Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque? –Sakura

- No sé, pero brilló –Syaoran

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Permíteme hacer una prueba –Syaoran

- ¿Una prueba? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

Vuelve a abrazar a Sakura…ve la carta, la carta brilla un poco, le da un beso pequeño en la mejilla y la carta brilla un poco más.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? –Syaoran

- Si-contesta Sakura

Vuelven a ver la carta y se dan un beso rápido en los labios y la carta vuelve a brillar un poco más intenso… se quedan viendo y se dan un gran beso –la carta brilla intensamente

- ¡MIRA! ¡BRILLA CUANDO DEMOSTRAMOS NUESTRO AMOR! –GRITA SAKURA CONTENTISIMA

- ¡SI! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! –Syaoran

Ven la carta LA CHICA TIENE UNA GRAN SONRISA y está muy contenta abrazando su CORAZÓN

- Creo que eso fue lo que la convirtió en carta ESPERANZA, el AMOR tan grande que sentimos le lleno todo el vació que sentía, lo que necesitaba esa carta era AMOR –Sakura

- Y tú eres una experta en querer a todos, pase lo que pase, te traten como te traten y estén en la situación que estén… Por eso me enamore de ti –Syaoran sonriendo abrazándola fuerte

Se quedan un rato abrazándose y contemplando el paisaje, Se sienten felices al enterarse de que su amor fue quien creo la carta ESPERANZA y que esta brillaba cada vez que se demuestran su amor. En ese momento suena una pequeña alarma del reloj de Syaoran,

- ¿Qué es eso? –Sakura

- La alarma de mi reloj, La puse para que no se nos pasara el tiempo y llagar puntualmente con tú papá –Syaoran

- Qué bueno que eres precavido yo no me había dado cuenta de qué hora es, y con lo feliz que me siento podía pasar horas completas aquí a tú lado –Sakura sonriéndole

- Yo también y más ahora que me siento tan feliz al enterarme de las cartas y de que hay una carta muy especial la cual está feliz por el amor que sentimos –Syaoran

- Yo también me siento muy feliz –Sakura, se abrazan de nuevo y se dan un gran beso

- Lástima que mañana te tengas que ir –se pone un poco triste Sakura

- Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que vendré cada vez que pueda, ¿crees que por tener que estar en otro país mi amor por ti va a disminuir? además que ya te dije que el AMOR QUE SENTIMOS ES EL MÁS IMPORTANTE DEL MUDO Y ESTA CARTA LO DEMUESTRA –Syaoran

- SI CREO QUE TIENES RAZÓN – sonríe Sakura

- ¿Nos vamos? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

Y se encaminan hacia donde está la puerta.

- ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo? Se están tardando mucho –grita Kero enojado

- Ya no deben tardar –contesta Tomoyo con un paquete en los brazos.

- Yo También espero que no tarden, no quiero hacer esperar al Señor Kinomoto –dice Meiling quien ya siente algo de hambre

En ese momento se abre la puerta y salen los jóvenes

- Hasta que salieron –les reclama el guardián

- No te enojes Kerberos ya estamos aquí –le saluda Syaoran inclinándose levemente

- Que te traes mocoso –Kero

- Nada especial –Syaoran

- Deberás, se ven muy felices –les dicen las chicas

- Es que por fin estuvimos un buen rato a solas y la pasamos muy bien –contesta Sakura

- ¿Pero no? Se ven más contentos que hoy en la mañana y mira que yo no pensé que pudieran estar más felices –comenta Tomoyo filmando a los jóvenes que irradian mucha felicidad.

- Es verdad –agrega Meiling

- Son imaginaciones suyas –contesta Syaoran

- No a nosotros no nos engañan, ustedes están más felices que hace rato –Kero

- Es que nos queremos más de lo que nos imaginamos –les contesta Sakura

Syaoran se le queda viendo a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa y sabiendo que hay una carta que está feliz por su amor

- CREATIVIDAD –Sakura llama a la carta

La puerta desaparece y se convierte en carta, la toma y La guarda con las demás.

- ¿Nos vamos? mi papá nos está esperando –Sakura

Mientras en la casa de los Kinomoto, el Señor Kinomoto, esta con los últimos preparativos para la cena, Touya le está ayudando con la cena, aunque está enojado

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto él joven Li? –Fujitaka

- No sé, pero me da coraje el que se haya convertido en el novio de mi hermanita –Touya

- Pero es mejor apoyarlos, tu sabes muy bien todos los problemas que pasamos tú madre y yo por el rechazo de sus familiares –Fujitaka

- Si pero no lo puedo evitar, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él precisamente? –Touya

- Porque se ve que es una persona muy especial –Fujitaka

- Por eso es que no me gusta –Touya

- ¿Por especial? –Fujitaka

- Es que es más especial de lo que yo quisiera –Touya

- ¿Cómo que más especial de lo que tú quisieras? –Fujitaka

- Déjalo así, que son solo imaginaciones mías –Touya

- Bueno, pero trátalo bien, no quiero que hagas enojar a tú hermana –Fujitaka

- Está bien –Touya

En eso se oye que tocan la puerta, el señor Kinomoto abre la Puerta y se sorprende al ver a la Señora Sonomi en la puerta.

- Pasa, qué bueno que viniste –Fujitaka

- No me iba a perder la oportunidad de visitarte y ver a Sakura, también me invitaste a mi ¿no es verdad? –Sonomi

- Claro… ya no deben de tardar en llegar, pasa no gustas tomar un poco de Té mientras esperamos –Fujitaka

- Claro sirve que pruebo un pedazo de pastel ya que los que preparas son deliciosos –Sonomi

El profesor solo sonríe y se dirige a la cocina a preparar el Té.

A las 5 p.m. llegan los jóvenes y se encuentran con Yukito quien también se dirigía a la casa

- ¡Ya llegamos! Papá –Sakura

- Bienvenidos, y gracias por venir –los recibe el Señor Kinomoto

- Veo que son puntuales –sonríe la señora Sonomi

- Buenas tardes –saludan los jóvenes

- ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! Mamá –dice Tomoyo

- No me perdería una invitación a un acontecimiento tan especial. –Sonomi

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojan

- Hola Touya –le saluda Yukito

- ¡Se ven más felices que en la mañana! –le comenta Touya a Yukito en secreto

- Veo que tú también lo notaste –le dice Yukito

- No puedo creerlo –se enoja Touya

- Cálmate, mejor disfruta la felicidad de tú hermana –Yukito

- Tienes razón –Touya molesto

- Ya que estamos todos ¿qué les parece si comemos de una vez? –Sr. Kinomoto

- De acuerdo –Todos

La señora Sonomi se sentó en una cabecera de la mesa y Tomoyo, Meiling y Yukito, en un lado, Syaoran, Sakura y Touya del otro lado, y el Señor Kinomoto en la Cabecera principal, la mesa estaba muy bien adornada, y desde luego una foto de la Señora Kinomoto, a un lado del lugar del señor,

- Veo que ella también nos acompaña –dice la señora Sonomi

- Ella nunca falta en esta casa y siempre está en nuestras comidas –le responde el señor Kinomoto.

- Ya veo, la quieres mucho a pesar de tantos años de muerta. Eso me da mucho gusto –Sonomi

El señor Kinomoto sonríe, sirve la cena, todos dan gracias a Dios por la comida y empiezan a cenar.

- ¿Me parece que ya nos habíamos visto antes? –le pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto al Joven Li

- Si, cuando íbamos en cuarto año y usted fue a dar una clase sobre su trabajo –Syaoran

- Es cierto, estabas muy interesado en lo que hable ese día, Has seguido investigando –Fujitaka

- Desde luego, las culturas antiguas, sus costumbres y sus tradiciones me gustan mucho, son muy interesantes –Syaoran

- Me alegro que sigas investigando, y que tal les fue, se ve que la pasaron muy bien –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- Al principio tuvimos unos contratiempos (viendo a las chicas, quienes se ponen rojas al sentir la mirada de Syaoran) pero luego la pasamos muy bien –Syaoran

- ¿Unos contratiempos? –pregunta la Sra. Sonomi al notar a las chicas

- Sí, es que me caí, pero no me paso nada –contesta Sakura rápido para no meter a sus amigas en problemas

- ¿No te lastimaste? –pregunta Yukito

- Seguro que no, hay que sobar al piso que seguro a él si le dolió –contesta Touya

- ¡Hermano! –reclama Sakura todos ríen

- Calma, que tenemos visitas –les reprende el Sr. Kinomoto

- Todo está delicioso –comenta Meiling

- No cabe duda que tienes un sazón muy especial –frunce el rostro la Sra. Sonomi, el Sr. Solo sonríe

- ¿Pero según me contaron mañana regresan a Hong Kong? –Pregunta la Sra. Sonomi

- ¿Mañana regresan? –preguntan Yukito, Touya y el Sr. Kinomoto

- Si, solo estamos aquí de visita, pero no se preocupe, que cada vez que pueda voy a venir –contesta muy formal Syaoran

- No te preocupes, si no puedes venir TAN seguido –Touya

- Hermano –vuelve a protestar Sakura

- Touya ¿en qué quedamos? –le reprende el Sr. Kinomoto

- No te preocupes, nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien –agrega Touya

- Si… no te preocupes nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien –contesta Yukito (refiriéndose a las cartas y los guardianes)

- Si ya lo sé, pero cualquier cosa que tengan… problemas… me avisan –Syaoran le ve a los ojos

A lo que la Sra. Sonomi y el Sr. Kinomoto, se quedan con cara de interrogación pero no preguntan nada.

El Sr. se queda pensando

"quizás ya sea hora de hablar con ellos, los sucesos que han ocurrido últimamente creo que son la señal"

Pensando en la forma de hablar de Syaoran con Yukito y lo que sucedió el día anterior en la obra de teatro.

Terminan la cena después de platicar un rato se retiran, pues los jóvenes tienen que ir a preparar su equipaje pues al otro día tienen que partir.

- Sakura, aquí tienes -le entrega el paquete Tomoyo

- Gracias, qué bueno que no se te olvido –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Qué es? –Pregunta Syaoran

- Una sorpresa –le dice Sakura escondiendo el paquete

- ¿Vas a empezar con secretos de nuevo? –pregunta Syaoran

- No es nada malo, tranquilo mañana sabrás que es, ten calma no seas impaciente –le da un beso Sakura sonriendo

- Está bien, tendré calma –le sonríe Syaoran

- Lástima que tengo que trabajar, si no con mucho gusto los llevaría al aeropuerto –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- No te preocupes los guarda espaldas los pueden llevar, lástima que yo tampoco puedo ir –dice la Sra. Sonomi

- No te preocupes mamá nosotras los acompañaremos –Tomoyo

Touya iba a hacer un comentario pero Yukito lo detiene y mejor no dice nada.

- Está bien pasamos mañana a las 8.30 a.m. para irnos al aeropuerto –le sonríe Tomoyo

- De acuerdo vámonos –la señora Sonomi adelanta un poco a las chicas para dejar solos a Sakura y Syaoran el Sr. por su parte se retira con el pretexto de recoger la cocina y llama a Yuquito y Touya quien no quiere apartarse de la puerta.

- Pero mamá hay que filmar su despedida –le reclama Tomoyo

- Hay que dejarlos solos, debes aprender en qué momento los puedes grabar y en qué momento no hay que entrometerse –Sonomi

- Yo se lo he estado diciendo todo el día –agrega Meiling

- ¿Con que ustedes fueron el contratiempo? –pregunta la Sra. Sonomi algo enojada

- Pues si –Agacha la cabeza Tomoyo

- Qué vergüenza –se apena la Sra. y entran en el auto

Mientras Sakura y Syaoran se quedan solos

- No lo puedo creer, que rápido nos dejaron solo –se sorprende Sakura

- Es que los adultos saben que necesitamos un poco de privacidad, qué bueno que nos dan nuestro lugar -le sonríe Syaoran

Se abrazan y se dan un gran beso, el cual no quieren terminar, pues saben que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que lo vuelvan a hacer pero están felices los dos. Syaoran es quien la empieza a soltar.

- Me están esperando –le dice Syaoran

- Lo sé… nos vemos mañana –Sakura

Syaoran se sube también al auto y se quedan viendo mientras se alejan

Sakura entra a su casa algo triste, su papá la ve y le dice que no se preocupe que en menos de lo que se imagina él regresara.

Sakura sube a su cuarto abre el paquete, es el material para hacer un hermoso oso blanco con alas, el cual se pone a hacer de inmediato pues no quiere que le quede mal

- ¿Se la vas a dar a ese mocoso? –le dice Kero mientras come un pedazo de pastel que Sakura le había dado

- Si y como ya hice antes uno no creo tener problemas con este –Sakura

Pasa un rato, y lo termina.

- ¡Lo acabe, lo acabe! –dice feliz Sakura

- De veras que lo ibas a hacer más rápido, lo terminaste pronto y te quedo muy bonito –Kero

- Es que lo hice pensando en Syaoran, aparte que con el otro que hice ya sabía cómo debía hacerlo –Sakura

Al otro día.

Sakura levántate, ya es tarde no tardan en venir por ti –Kero flotando a su alrededor con el despertador

- ¿Qué? me quede dormida –Sakura salta de su cama y se empieza a vestir rápido.

- ¡Buenos días! –Sakura bajando a desayunar

- ¡Buenos días! –contestan su papá y Touya

- ¿Ahora ya no me dices nada? –le pregunta Sakura

- Es una tregua, pero solo por hoy –le responde Touya quien se levanta y se despide

- Me tengo que ir al trabajo –Touya

- Espera… quisiera platicar con los dos de algo muy importante –les dice su papá, los dos se le quedan viendo

- ¿De algo importante? –preguntan los dos

- Si pero creo que será mejor que platiquemos en la noche –Fujitaka

- Está bien –le contestan los dos algo intrigados

A las 8.30 pasan por Sakura. En el aeropuerto Sakura le da un obsequio a Syaoran,

- ¿Lo puedo abrir? –le pregunta Syaoran

- Claro –le sonreí Sakura

Abre la bolsa y saca un hermoso oso Blanco

- Está hermoso, ¿lo puedo llamar Sakura? –Syaoran

- Claro –se sonroja Sakura

Se despiden todos, desde luego que Syaoran y Sakura se dan un abrazo y un beso que filma Tomoyo.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa te hablo para avisarte cómo llegamos –Syaoran

- Espero tú llamada. –Sakura y se van

Sakura se queda viendo las escaleras algo melancólica

- No te preocupes, muy pronto estarán de vuelta –Le sonríe Tomoyo

- Si –Sakura

En el avión Syaoran también está algo melancólico, Meiling lo noto

- No te preocupes pronto volveremos –le sonríe Meiling

- Tienes razón –Syaoran animándose

Por la tarde suena el teléfono, Sakura contesta inmediatamente pues estaba al lado del teléfono.

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunta Sakura

- Si soy yo –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? ¿Me extrañas? –Sakura

- Cálmate amor, estamos bien, el viaje llego sin demora y si te extraño mucho, me gustaría hablar mucho con tigo pero acuérdate que es larga distancia y no nos podemos tardar –Syaoran

- Tienes razón pero es que no sé cuándo volveremos a hablar –Sakura

- No te preocupes yo te hablo cada 15 días –Syaoran

- Mi papá ya me dio permiso para hablarte también cada 15 días –Sakura

- Entonces lo que podemos hacer es que yo te hablo una semana y a la siguiente tú, ¿está bien? –Syaoran

- Está bien, pero escríbeme, yo ya te escribí y mañana la pongo en el correo –Sakura

- Yo te escribo mañana, pues estoy algo cansado –Syaoran

- Está bien amor nos vemos y te hablo la semana que viene –Sakura

- Adiós, espero tú llamada y tú carta –Syaoran

Ya es de tarde, acaban de cenar, Sakura y Touya esperan a que su papá les comente algo pero no les dice nada.

Después de un rato dice

- Vayan a descansar un rato luego quiero hablar con ustedes, mientras limpio la cocina… yo los llamo –Fujitaka pues no sabe bien cómo platicar con sus hijos

Touya va a la sala a ver un rato la tele,

- ¿Qué querrá mí papá? –Se pregunta Touya

Sakura sube a su recamara Kero la espera impaciente pues Sakura le había comentado que su papá quería hablar con ellos pero no sabía de qué.

- Sakura ¿Qué paso? –Kero

- Nada Kero, dijo que después nos hablaba… aquí tienes –Sakura le da un postre.

- Esta delicioso… pero que es lo que querrá tú papá –Kero

- Yo estoy tan confundida como tú –Sakura

- ¿No crees que tiene algo que ver lo de la carta? –Kero

- No sé, pero espero que no porque no sé cómo podría decírselo –Sakura

- Bueno entonces me voy a tomar una siesta para estar al pendiente al rato –Kero

- Está bien Kero mientras yo escribo a Eriol para contarle lo que sucedió –Sakura

Kero se acuesta en su camita y casi de inmediato se queda dormido

Sakura empieza a escribir a Eriol, para contarle que ya cambio la carta Vacío a carta Sakura, que efectivamente, la carta desapareció a toda la gente de la ciudad, pero que ya habían arreglado todo, que la carta había atacado a Syaoran, pero que todo se había arreglado bien y que ya eran novios formales.

Toma el oso que le regalo Syaoran y se acuesta en su cama, lo abraza y cierra los ojos… en ese momento de cerrar los ojos aparece en el parque que había creado, ella se sorprende abre los ojos y está en su recamara, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y está en el parque no sabe bien qué hacer, en eso siente que la están viendo, voltea y es Syaoran.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No se supone que ya estás en Hong Kong? –pregunta Sakura al verlo

- Si ya estoy acá pero no sé qué pasa, solo me recosté un momento y al cerrar los ojos aparecí aquí, me sorprendí, abrí los ojos y estaba en mi recamara, los cerré y volví a aparecer aquí –Syaoran

- A mí me sucedió lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Sakura

- No lo sé pero que bueno es poder verte tan pronto –se acercan y se abrazan

- ¿No estaremos soñando? –Sakura

- Bueno hasta donde yo veo las cosas no, todavía no estoy dormido –Syaoran

- Ni yo –Sakura

- ¿Crees que será la magia de alguna carta? –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que pueda ser eso? –Sakura

- No lo sé, pero puede ser –Syaoran

- A lo mejor sí, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, quizás ya no te vuelva a ver de nuevo –Sakura

- Tienes razón lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar un rato aquí y cuando nos tengamos que ir te hablo por teléfono para preguntarte que fue lo que paso y a ver si se vuelve a repetir –Syaoran

- Bueno –Sakura

Se quedan un buen rato abrazados contemplando una puesta de sol.

- Creo que ya nos tenemos que despedir –Syaoran

- Creo que sí, mi papá quiere hablar con nosotros y no tarda en llamarnos –Sakura

- Después me escribes contándome todo –Syaoran

- Si y voy a checar las cartas, espero tú llamada –Sakura

- A horita mismo te hablo –Syaoran

Syaoran abre los ojos, efectivamente estaba en su cuarto, ve todo a su alrededor todo está normal, vuelve a cerrarlos y ya no ve nada, se levante de prisa y baja a hablar por teléfono.

- Voy a hablar con Sakura –le informa a su madre, quien se sorprende pues cuando llego hablo con ella, pero no le pregunta nada

Sakura abre los ojos y ve a su alrededor buscando el libro de las cartas, pero nada el libro está cerrado y no se ve que haya habido algo anormal, cierra de nuevo los ojos y nada se levanta de un salto y baja corriendo las escaleras

- Es para mí –grita Sakura

Su papá y su hermano quien había ido por un vaso de agua se sorprenden

- ¿Qué es para ella? –pregunta el papá

- La llamada –contesta Touya

- Pero si el teléfono no ha sonado –Fujitaka

- Pero no tarda en sonar –se le queda viendo Touya y en ese momento suena el teléfono

- ¿Syaoran eres tú? –Sakura

- Sí, ¿si paso lo que paso? –Syaoran

- Creo que sí pero las cartas estaban guardadas no creo que fueron ellas –Sakura

- Aquí todo está normal también, pero espero que mañana se repita –Syaoran

- Yo también, te quiero mucho –Sakura

- También yo –y cuelgan

Sakura tiene una gran sonrisa recordando lo que paso y con la esperanza de que se repita mañana su encuentro secreto.

Su papá la está viendo

- Creo que llego el momento de HABLAR Touya puedes venir –anuncia el Sr. Kinomoto

CONTINUARA:

Notas de autor: por fin termine son tantas las ideas que tengo que espero les gusten, pido disculpas por cambiar el nombre de Shaoran por Syaoran, pero ayer que estuve navegando en Internet, vi varios carteles de Card captor Sakura, con Li y se escribe así LI SYAORAN, tengo la película 2 de Sakura y yo pensé que se escribía así –Shaolan por la pronunciación, y también la película 1 en japonés y subtitulada al inglés, y traducían Syaolan, pero como ya les platique en el Internet, en los carteles que vi se escribe Syaoran, bueno como sea, con que me entiendan a quien me refiero está bien.

Nos leemos, espero me escriban para ver si les gusta la historia o no… ideas que tengan o dudas, lo que quieran escríbanme ameliasalazar62 de hotmail. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hala a todos aquí de nuevo publicando la historia pero ahora ya puse quien hablaba en los diálogos gracias a varios de sus cometarios procure dejar la versión original que escribí Saludos a todos. 24 sep. 06

Amelia Salazar

Revisada 13 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 4: SINCERIDAD

Sakura acaba de colgar el teléfono, está feliz por lo que acaba de vivir, no lo puede creer, es algo muy especial lo que acaba de sucederles.

Su papá la está viendo

- Creo que llego el momento de Hablar –anuncia el Sr. Kinomoto

- Touya puedes venir –Sr. Kinomoto

- Claro –se acerca Touya y se sienta

- Siéntate Sakura –le dice su papá

Ella se sienta, no sabe bien que va a pasar. Los dos se le quedan viendo a su padre

- ¿Qué sucede? – por fin dice Touya

- Bueno, es algo que yo pensé nunca tener que hablarles, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, creo que no puedo ocultarlo más –Sr. Kinomoto

Touya se queda viendo a un lado de su papá y se sorprende, está viendo a su mamá al lado de él

- "No puede ser, si se supone que perdí mi magia ¿cómo es que la puedo ver?" –Se pregunta Touya

- ¿Te refieres a mi noviazgo con Syaoran? –Sakura

- No hija, eso me da gusto, se ve que es una persona seria, no hay ningún problema con él, más bien es con lo que sucedió durante la obra que representaste –Fujitaka

Sakura se pone algo pálida, no sabe bien qué hacer, Touya se da cuenta y trata de proteger a su hermana.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Si actuó muy bien…lastima por el mocoso ese, pero creo que el también actuó bien –Touya

- No me refiero a eso… ¡Cómo me gustaría que su mamá estuviera aquí! todo hubiera sido más fácil –Fujitaka

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Touya

- Pues bien, les voy a contar una historia larga, algo extraña, pero espero me entiendan resulta que cuando conocí a tú mamá ya les platique que sentí que un ángel me cayó del cielo, pero no fue solo eso… resulta que yo tengo ciertas habilidades –Fujitaka

- ¿Ciertas habilidades? –preguntan los dos

- Si ¿Cómo podría explicarles? Los dos teníamos algo de poderes mágicos –Fujitaka

- ¿PODERES MAGICOS? –vuelven a preguntar los dos

- Si… ¿cómo podría explicarles? teníamos la habilidad de mover objetos, además de sentir nuestras presencias aunque estuviéramos separados, quiero decirles que eso es magia y cuando tú mamá murió, me dijo que quizás alguno de ustedes podría tener poderes mágicos, quizás simples como los teníamos su mamá y yo, pero ella me contó que dentro de la familia podría haber una persona con poderes mágicos muy poderosos, quizás no ustedes, quizás no sus hijos pero sus nietos o bisnietos puedan tener esos poderes –Fujitaka

- Y es algo que ustedes deben saber, pues con lo que paso en la obra creo que tuvo que ver con magia… ¿Cómo me gustaría que su mamá estuviera aquí en estos momentos para explicarles mejor? pues ella tenía poderes más fuertes que los míos –Fujitaka

- Ahora está a tu lado papá –dice Touya

- ¿Está a mí lado? –Fujitaka sorprendido

- Si… yo tengo la habilidad de ver y escuchar fantasmas… aparte de sentir a las gentes con poderes mágicos… y que son diferentes a nosotros aparte de ciertas predicciones del futuro –Touya

- ¿Entonces eres tú la persona de la que me hablo tú mamá que iba a tener muchas habilidades? –Fujitaka

- No… no soy yo –Touya voltea a ver a Sakura

Ella empieza a sentirse acorralada, no sabe qué hacer, se empieza a asustar… ¿Qué voy a hacer? y se empieza a hacer para atrás, como tratando de desaparecer

- ¿Te sucede algo Sakura? –pregunta su papá

- ¿Estas bien monstruo? le llama Touya como queriéndola ayudar para que no esté asustada y cuente lo que le pasa.

En ese momento cuando se sentía más nerviosa el símbolo de la magia aparece a sus pies todo se vuelve a iluminar y aparece otra carta.

Su papá y su hermano no saben bien que paso pero ahora Sakura está sonriendo y sosteniendo una carta.

La cual al verla Sakura se tranquiliza.

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntan los dos asombrados

Sakura les enseña la carta

- ¿Y esa carta? –Pregunta su papá

- Es la carta SINCERIDAD –contesta Sakura

- ¿La carta sinceridad?- pregunta Touya

- Si sonríe Sakura y eso quiere decir que puedo ser sincera con ustedes y que no corro ningún peligro –Sakura

- Claro que no corres ningún peligro con tú familia –le regaña su papá

- Es que como me sucedieron cosas tan raras… desde que iba en cuarto año –Sakura

- Desde entonces –comenta su papá

- Si… pero tenía mucho miedo por decírselo a alguien, pues fue mi culpa que se escaparan las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Las cartas? –pregunta Touya

En eso baja volando Kero

- ¿Qué pasa? Sentí una gran energía –Kero

- KERO… ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Sakura

El guardián voltea y ve a Touya y al Sr. Kinomoto sorprendidos al verlo

- ¿Creo que la regué verdad? –Kero

- Ya presentía yo que no eras ningún muñeco de felpa –Touya

En ese momento tocan a la puerta.

Touya va a abrir y se sorprende al ver a Yukito

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Touya.

- Es que sentí una gran energía… y vine lo más rápido que pude… ¿paso algo malo? –Yuki

- No creo pero creo que será mejor que pases –Touya

Yukito entra y se sorprende al ver a Kero, volando en la sala

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Yukito

Sakura le enseña la carta

- ¿Y esto? –Yuki

- La acabo de crear –Sakura

- Entonces esa fue la energía que sentí y me llamo –dice Yukito

- A mí también me llamo, por eso vine volando –Kero

Su papá no sabe que es todo lo que está pasando

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando? –Fujitaka

- Resulta como ya te había mencionado, yo tengo el poder de ver fantasmas, yo sabía que Sakura los podía sentir pero no los ve ni los escucha, de repente empecé a notar que actuaba extraño y como ya te dije que también puedo sentir a las personas que tienen magia, me sorprendí cuando descubrí que mi hermanita tenia magia, no sé muy bien cuáles son sus poderes, ni que pueda hacer, pero sí sé que son impresionantes, y que puede hacer más cosas de las que uno pueda imaginarse –Touya empieza a explicar

Su papá la voltea a ver

- Kero trae el libro de las cartas por favor –Sakura

- ¿Está bien hacerlo? –Kero

- Claro, esta carta me lo dijo –Sakura tomando la carta SINCERIDAD

- Esta bien no tardo –kero se va por el libro

- Bueno creo que tengo mucho que explicar –Sakura

- No te preocupes ¿quieres que venga Yue? –pregunta Yukito

- No… mejor al rato –le sonríe Sakura

Su papá no entiende nada solo los ve.

- Aquí está –Kero

Sakura toma el libro y se lo da a su papá.

- Aquí lo tienes –Sakura

Él lo toma, Touya lo ve nunca lo había visto tan cerca, su papá lo examina, hasta que por fin habla

- Se parece a un libro que tengo en mi estudio pero no lo puedo abrir, trate de abrir este libro pero tampoco puede –Fujitaka

Sakura se lo da a Touya, este lo empieza a ver

- Nunca lo había tocado, solo lo había visto de lejos –dice Touya

- ¿Lo habías visto de lejos? –Sakura

- Si, nunca te deje sola, aunque no tengo tantos poderes como el mocoso, nunca te deje sola siempre estuve cerca de ti –Touya

- ¡Que se llama Syaoran! –protesta Sakura

- ¿Él también tiene poderes mágicos? –les pregunta sorprendido su papá

- Si –contesta Sakura

- ¿Por eso me dijiste que no te gustaba para novio de tú hermana? –Fujitaka

- Si –Touya

- Creo que no entiendo nada, mejor explíquenme desde el principio todo –Fujitaka

Sakura toma el libro y empieza a explicar

- Resulta que cuando empezaba el cuarto año de primaria, al llegar a la casa empecé a escuchar unos ruidos raros de tu biblioteca, yo baje muy asustada, pensé que alguien se había metido pero no había nadie, en eso un libro empezó a brillar yo lo tome y en ese momento se abrió, yo me quede viendo lo que tenía eran unas cartas, tome la que estaba hasta encima, la leí VIENTO y en ese momento se formó una gran ventisca y todas las cartas salieron por todas partes, yo me asusté mucho… en eso apareció Kerberos, (señalando a Kero) y me pidió que le ayudara a recolectar las cartas pues si caían en manos equivocadas el mundo corría un gran peligro, aparte de que las cartas podían provocar muchos problemas al estar sueltas. Lo cual sucedió, a los dos meses de que libere las cartas, llego Syaoran, a reclamar las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Pero por qué? –Le pregunta Touya

- Porque él es uno de los descendientes del Mago Clow, el creador de las cartas –Sakura

- ¿El creador de las cartas? –pregunta su papá

- Si al igual que yo acabo de crear una carta el creo 52, cada una con poderes muy fuertes, por eso fueron creados 2 guardianes, para proteger las cartas… también existe un báculo mágica –Sakura

- ¿Un báculo mágico? –se sorprende su papá

- Si –Sakura extiende su mano y dice

- ¡LIBERATE! -aparece una estrella a sus pies con el sol y la luna a un lado aparece el báculo con la estrella

Su papá se sorprende más,

- Nunca imagine tales poderes –Fujitaka

- Espera que apenas comienza –dice Touya

- ¿Apenas comienza? –Fujitaka

- Si papá esto solo es el principio –contesta Sakura abre el libro

- ¡Pero si ahorita que nos los diste ninguno de los dos lo pudimos abrir! –Fujitaka

- Es que deben tener cierto poderes para abrirlo –contesta Kero

- ¡Salgan! Quiero presentarlas con mi familia –Sakura

Las cartas empiezan a salir y a rodear a Sakura

- ¿No pasara algo? –pregunta preocupado su papá

- Si yo no les ordeno que hagan algo las carta no obedecen ¿te acuerda la vez que fui a llevarte café a la universidad y tú te quedabas dormido? –Sakura

- Si, no sé porque me daba tanto sueño –Fujitaka

Sakura toma la carta SUEÑO y se la da

- ¿Qué es esto? –Fujitaka

- Por culpa de esta carta era que todos se quedaban dormidos, me costó mucho trabajo atraparla, como volaba tan rápido, no me di cuenta y al momento de convertirla en carta resulto que estaba encima de un montón de papeles, me caí y fue cuando caí sobre tú computadora y se rompió –Sakura

- ¡Querida hija! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, pasaste por muchos problemas, y preocupaciones, y ni siquiera eran culpa tuya? –Fujitaka

- Claro que eran mi culpa… yo fui quien dejo que las cartas se esparcieran –Saura

- Pero enfrentar tú sola todos esos problemas ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta? –Fujitaka

- No te preocupes papá Syaoran me ayudó muchísimo, tanto para atrapar las cartas como para cambiarlas a cartas Sakura –Sakura

Toma otra carta y se la da a su hermano

- Esta es la carta espejo, ella fue la que provoco que te lastimaras el pie –le dice Sakura

- Ya la conozco, no sabía bien quien era, pero esos listones que trae yo se los regale –Touya

- ¿Tú se los regalaste? con razón no los reconocí cuando se convirtió en carta y los traía puesto –Sakura

- No sabía que era una carta, ni que era mágica al principio pensé que era un fantasma que había tomado tú apariencia pero que buscaba algo, cuando me di cuenta que no era un fantasma fue cuando estabas enferma y tuviste que salir a atrapar otra carta ¿qué acaso el mocoso eso no podía hacerlo él? –Touya

- No… solo con el báculo mágico se podían sellar las cartas al igual que ahora solo con el báculo se les pueden dar órdenes –Sakura

- Ósea que solo tú podías sellar las carta –Touya

- Si –Sakura

- A ver si entiendo ¿hay una carta que puede tomar tu forma Sakura? –interrumpe el profesor

- Si… ESPEJO –Sakura llama a la carta

Aparece un gran espejo en el cual ay una chica de cabello largo con listones,

- Crea una persona igual a mi –Sakura, del espejo sale una persona idéntica a Sakura

- Buenas noches –saluda la carta

- No lo puedo Creer ¿y la usas muy seguido? –exclama su papá

- No, pero hay veces que tenía que salir de noche y para que no se fueran a asustar porque yo no estaba en mi cama la dejaba –Sakura

- ¿Salir de noche? –vuelve a preguntar su papá

- Si, es que las cartas aparecían a cualquier hora y en ese momento había que ir a atraparlas y me tenía que ir, Además que a Eriol le encantaba hacer su magia en la noche –Sakura

- ¿Eriol? –Fujitaka

- Si es el niño que una vez vino y me dijiste que era un niño muy maduro para su edad –Sakura

- Así ¿él también tiene magia? –Fujitaka

- Él es la reencarnación del mago Clow y tenía la misión de cambiar todas las cartas a cartas Sakura para que no tuvieran problemas –Sakura

- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? –Preguntan Touya y su papá

- Pues bien todas las cartas al igual que los guardianes, son creaciones mágicas y para que sobrevivan se tienen que alimentar de magia –Sakura

- ¿de magia? –dice su papá

- Sí pero como no tenía suficiente YUKITO estuvo a punto de desaparecer –Sakura

- YUKITO… DESAPARECER… ¿pero por qué? –Fujitaka

- Papá como ya te dije fueron creadas las cartas y dos guardianes para protegerlas uno es Kero –voltea y le dice

- Transfórmate –Sakura

Kero obedece el símbolo mágica de Sakura aparece a los pies del guardián se envuelve en sus alitas y se transfórmate en Kerberos, Su papá y su hermano se impresionan al verlo

- ¿Este es el tigrito que estaba volando a tu alrededor? –Fujitaka

- Si se llama Kerberos pero de cariño le llamo Kero –Sakura

- ¿Y no muerde? –Touya algo impresionado, pues él ya lo había visto aunque de lejos

- Claro que no muerde –Sakura

- ¿Pero que tiene el que ver con Yukito? –pregunta el papá

Sakura lo voltea a ver y le dice

- Transfórmate –Sakura

Él se pone en pie aparece el símbolo mágico de Sakura a sus pies, le salen unas alas y se trasforma en YUE

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunta sorprendidísimo el papá

- ¡Yo soy YUE! el otro guardián de las cartas y protector de Sakura –Yue

- ¿El otro guardián de las cartas y protector de Sakura? –Fujitaka

- Si papá, él es el otro guardián de las cartas Aunque por mi culpa estuvo a punto de desaparecer –Contesta Sakura

- ¿Por tú culpa estuvo a punto de desaparecer? –Fujitaka

- Si, porque mi magia no es suficiente para alimentar a las cartas y también a los guardianes –Sakura

- Bueno… el único que corrió peligro fue YUE, como mi símbolo es el sol yo no necesito de que otros tengan magia para sobrevivir, pero YUE necesita del resplandor mágico de su dueño para poder vivir –dice Kerberos

- ¿del resplandor mágico para sobrevivir? –Fujitaka

- Si… es la cantidad de magia que tengo, pero como yo no tenía suficiente magia a cada rato me quedaba dormida, pues cuando iba transformando las cartas ellas empezaban a comer de mi magia y eso me daba mucho sueño –Sakura

- ¿Por eso, el día que tenías que ir a la escuela, y por más que te tratamos de despertar tú no podías, era por las cartas? –pregunta Touya

- Si… el día anterior cambie el báculo y la primer carta –Sakura les enseña a fuego

-¿FUEGO? –Su padre la observa

- Si, según el nombre de la carta es el poder que tienen –Sakura

- ¿Y YUE no podía alimentarse de tú magia? –Fujitaka

- No… y estuvo a punto de desaparecer, porque no tenía suficiente poder para alimentar a las cartas y los guardianes ¡pero mi hermano me ayudo! –Sakura

- ¿LO SABIAS? –pregunta Touya

- Claro, Yukito es mi responsabilidad y tenía que estar al pendiente por el desmayo que sufrió… cuando llegue tú le acababas de dar tus poderes y estabas inconsciente por eso no voy a permitir que algo malo te pase –Sakura

- Pero tengo una pregunta, estoy viendo que mi mamá sigue al lado de mi papá y además sentí cuando usaste magia ayer que estabas con el mocoso –Touya

- ¡Eso es porque nadie puede quitarte tú magia hijo, solo tomo tú energía para sobrevivir, pero nadie te puede quitar tú don! –Le dice su mamá

Touya está escuchando a su mamá, sorprendido, Sakura y su papá le están viendo

- Touya… sé que mi mamá está aquí, pero no la escucho ni la veo ¿Qué te dice? –dice Sakura

- Dice que nadie me puede quitar mi magia… que solo tomo mi energía para sobrevivir pero que nadie me puede quitar mi don –Touya

- ¿Enserio ves y escuchas a tú mamá? –Pregunta el señor Kinomoto

- Si papá y quiere felicitarte por lo bien que nos has criado, ella está muy bien y que está feliz porque nunca te olvidas de ella, ni permites que nosotros nos olvidemos de ella y está muy feliz por Sakura que es una Maga muy fuerte y muy poderosa, que ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella desde que abrió el libro, y sabe que aún le faltan muchísimos poderes más –Touya

- ¿Desde qué abrí el libro? yo no sabía que ella también sabia y me cuidada, gracias mamá y también te quiero mucho –Sakura

- Yo tampoco –dice Touya

- Dile que la extraño mucho y que nunca he dejado de quererla –Fujitaka

- Ella ya te escucho –Touya

El señor Kinomoto se sorprende pues siente que le dan un beso

- - ¡NADESHICO! Qué bueno que estas aquí –solo murmura el señor y sonríe

- Pero ¿porque ahora estoy recuperando mis poderes? –dice Touya

- Porque ya me estoy alimentando correctamente –Yue

- ¿Correctamente? –pregunta Sakura

- Si… ya estoy alimentándome de tú magia –contesta YUE

- ¿Pero si no me he sentido cansada, ni extraña? ¿estás seguro que te estas alimentando correctamente? –Sakura

- ¡Claro! –Yue levanta su mano y aparece un círculo de poder muy brillante en señal de que esta muy bien.

- Ya veo ¡y eso me alegra muchísimo! –salta Sakura con una gran sonrisa y abraza al guardián

Esté se sorprende al sentir que Sakura lo quiere muchísimo.

- ¿De veras me quieres tanto? –pregunta el guardián

- ¡Claro! Y me siento muy contenta por tenerlos a todos a mi lado –Sakura

- ¿Pero y tus abuelos saben? –pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto

- No tengo abuelos… como puede ver soy una creación mágica, por tanto no tengo familiares… Lo de mis abuelos fue un recuerdo inventado por Clow –Yue

- ¿Entonces con quien vives? –Fujitaka

- Vivo solo –Yue

- ¿Pero y entonces? ¿Qué haces? –Fujitaka

- Bueno cuando estoy en mi forma humana, estudio y llevo una vida lo más normal posible, pero mi trabajo principal es cuidar a Sakura junto con Kerberos –Yue

- ¿O sea que no tienes familia? –Fujitaka

- Pues no…no soy un ser humano, si lo pregunta, tampoco tengo sexo, eso es exclusivo de los Humanos, mi misión es proteger a Sakura y las cartas. –Yue

- ¡Creo que tienes que hablar con mi abuelo! –le dice su esposa, él voltea a ver dónde está su esposa

Touya se sorprende de la reacción de su papá

- ¿Nadeshiko?... ¡te puedo escuchar! –Fujitaka

- Me alegro mucho de que recuperaras ese don que teníamos, me sentía algo triste de no poder comunicarme con tigo, como cuando estábamos vivos, como vez Touya el don de tú papá solo estaba dormido, así fue como recuperaste el tuyo, lástima que Sakura no tenga ese don pero pronto lo tendrá ella también –Nadeshiko

Sakura solo los ve

- ¿Qué está pasando? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa hija, es que acabo de escuchar a tú mamá –Fujitaka

- ¿Escuchaste a mamá? –Sakura

- Si… Como te dije tu mamá y yo teníamos o más bien tenemos el don de comunicarnos –Fujitaka sonriendo

- ¿Como que tenemos? –Sakura

- Si… volví a escuchar a tú mamá… esto es un milagro –Fujitaka

- No papá es magia –le sonríe Sakura

- Si somos una familia con poderes mágicos y hay que cuidar mucho ese don –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo escuchar o ver a mi mamá? –Sakura

- Porque no siempre se tienen los mismos dones, todos somos diferentes hijita y solo algunos tienen los poderes que tú tienes, que por lo que he visto son sorprendentes –Fujitaka

- Gracias papá, sabía que me entenderías aunque ahora como ya no está Eriol y tengo que ejercitar la magia no se bien que puedo hacer… a Tomoyo se le ocurren muchas cosas pero creo que falta algo –le abraza Sakura

- No te preocupes, ya veremos qué podemos hacer ¿pero Tomoyo sabia de tus poderes? –Fujitaka

- Si… desde el día que abrí el libro –Sakura

- ¿Y quien más lo sabe? –Fujitaka

- Syaoran, Meiling, la profesora Mitsuki, y la mamá de Syaoran… Eriol desde luego y sus guardianes –Sakura

- ¿Sus guardianes? –Fujitaka

- Si, él es la reencarnación de Clow y creo otros dos seres como YUE y KERO, ellos se llaman AKISUKI SU FORMA HUMANA O RUBIMUN SU FORMA ORIGINAL Y ESPINELZON O EPIN –Sakura

- ¿Y cuantas cartas son? –Touya

- Son 52 –contesta Kero

- No ya son 54 –dice Sakura

- ¿54? –Pregunta Yue.

- Si la carta que acabamos de convertir y esta que acabo de crear –Sakura

- A si… ¿lo que pasó fue cosa de una carta? –pregunta su papá

- Si aunque no sabíamos de su existencia, pues como tenía el poder de las otras 52 cartas y era muy peligrosa, el Mago Clow guardo esa carta bajo su casa, pero cuando Eriol se fue su casa se vendió y fue donde construyeron el parque de diversiones y quedo libre, fue tanto su poder que hizo desaparecer a todas las personas como muchísimas cosas más –Sakura

- Así que eso fue lo que paso… ya decía yo que tenía que ver con magia –Fujitaka

Sakura saca la carta y se las muestra

- Esa debe ser la carta VACÍO –dice YUE

- No… aquí dice ESPERANZA –le enseña la carta Touya

- ¿ESPARANZA? –PREGUNTAN LOS GUARDIANES

- Si… se convirtió en carta ESPERANZA al unirse a la carta AMOR –dice Sakura algo apenada

- ¿Carta AMOR? ¿PERO ESA CARTA NO EXISTE? –le dicen los guardianes

- No existía pero yo la cree –Sakura

- ¿TU LA CREASTE? ¿CUANDO? –vuelven a preguntar los guardianes

- Cuando Syaoran regreso a Hong Kong –Sakura apenada

- A entiendo –sonríe Yue

- ¿PERO POR QUE NO SABIA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESA CARTA? –grita Kero enojado

- Porque no quería que supieras de su existencia pero gracias a esa carta Syaoran está bien y todo volvió a la normalidad –Sakura

- Por cierto dijiste que Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, la profesora Mitsuki y la mamá de Syaoran saben de tus poderes –dice su papá

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y todos ellos tienen magia? –Fujitaka

- No… Tomoyo y Meiling no, pero saben que tenemos magia, Meiling es la prima de Syaoran, pero solo su mamá y él tienen magia, sus hermanas no sé si tienen magia, aunque la profesora Mitsuki también tiene, aunque no sé muy bien qué tipo de poderes tiene, pero me ayudó mucho cuando el Juicio Final –Sakura

- ¿El Juicio Final? –Fujitaka

- Si fue cuando me convertí en la dueña de las cartas y Apareció YUE, la Profesora me ayudo –Sakura

- ¿YUE? ¿Que no siempre estuvo a tú lado? –Fujitaka

- No él apareció hasta que se reunieron todas las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Y eso cuando fue? –Fujitaka

- Hace como un año –Sakura

- Pero conocemos a Yukito desde hace más de 2 años ¿cómo puede ser posible? –Fujitaka

- Lo que pasa es que a diferencia de Kerberos que tiene la misma memoria como Kero o Kerberos, Yukito y yo somos diferentes, Yukito no sabía de mi existencia hasta que Touya me dio sus poderes –Yue

- ¿Él no sabía de tú existencia? –Fujitaka

- No… así me crearon para poder ser imparcial pues yo soy el Juez, de otra forma podían influenciar en mí los sentimientos de Yukito y no sería justo –Yue

- ¿Entonces Yukito no comparte con tigo tus pensamientos? –Fujitaka

- Bueno ahora sí, aunque seguimos siendo algo diferentes… cuando no hay ningún problema soy Yukito y le agradezco su hospitalidad pero cuando tiene que ver con la magia aparezco… como sucedió hace un momento –Yue

- Cuando viniste sin que te hubieran llamado, porque Sakura se puso nerviosa ¿o no? –Fujitaka

- Sí… así es –Yue

- ¿Y la profesora? Como no me di cuenta, yo sabía que ella tenía poderes y si había regresado debía saber que era porque pasaba algo, aunque lo presentí… no hice caso a mi presentimiento porque no quería aceptar que cualquiera de ustedes fuera la persona elegida de la que me hablo su mamá –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero papá somos unos bichos raros por tener poderes? –pregunta Touya, Sakura inclina la cabeza algo triste.

- Claro que no, desde ahora cambiaran muchas cosas en esta casa… tú, señala a Kerberos ¿Cómo puedes aparentar ser un muñeco todo el tiempo y solo estar en el cuarto de Sakura? Desde hoy puedes estar en toda la casa –Fujitaka

Kerberos da un salto de alegría

- Aunque creo que debes de estar chiquito para que te puedas menear libremente –Fujitaka

- ¡Gracias! –y se convierte en Kero y revolotea contento por todos lados

-¡Al fin voy a poder estar en esta casa sin tener que ocultarme y comer con todos! Como una gran familia –Kero

- Desde luego Kero ¿así te podemos llamar? –pregunta el señor Kinomoto

- Claro, como usted lo prefiera –Kero

- Yue… creo que con tigo no hay ningún problema, en la forma que quieras estar es tú casa y lo digo literalmente, porque creo que Sakura, Kero, las cartas y tú deben estar juntos… y veo que ellos vienen a ser tú familia, así que también nosotros lo seremos –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero no es mucho problema? –Yue se sorprende

- Claro que no, tú vives solo, tu misión es cuidar de Sakura y nos gusta que estés aquí, así que no veo ningún problema mañana mismo contrato a alguien para que construya otra recamara al lado de la recamara de Touya y Sakura –Fujitaka

- ¿Enserio? –grita Sakura feliz porque ahora Yukito será como un hermano para ella.

- Ahora seremos como hermanos si es que aceptas –le dice Touya.

- Con mucho gusto –Yue

- Entonces ya está todo dicho… pero y las cartas… ¿habrá lugar para todos? –Fujitaka

- Si lo hay –Sakura levanta la mano y llama a las cartas, todas se vuelven a reunir y Sakura las guarda y cierra el libro

- ¡Cómo ves ellas casi no ocupan espacio! –Sakura

- Esta bien, aclarado todo… creo que es hora de ir a dormir ya es tarde… mañana seguimos platicando –Fujitaka

Yue se transforma en Yukito y da las gracias por aceptarlo como parte de la familia y se retira a su casa.

- Kero ¿no quieres comer algo? –Pregunta Sakura

- No… estoy cansado prefiero irme a dormir –Kero

- ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir o también pido que te construyan un cuarto para ti? –Fujitaka

- No se preocupe, tengo mi cuarto en el mueble de Sakura… pero me gustaría volver a quedarme con Yue, antes dormíamos juntos –Kero

- No te preocupes los dos se quedarán en el mismo cuarto, aunque creo que mientras estén trabajando, tendrás que esconderte por un tiempo –Fujitaka

- No importa sé que solo son unos días, pero que ya podré estar donde sea –Kero

- Bueno todos a dormir… ¿Nadeshiko sigues aquí?–Fujitaka

- Si mi amor –Nadeshiko

- Podemos hablar –Fujitaka

- Claro –Nadeshiko

Touya y Sakura sonríen y todos se van a acostar

Yukito camino a su casa no lo puedo creer, hace unos minutos era él solo, siempre pensó que a nadie le importábamos tanto como a Clow, pero creo que le importamos a más gente en esta tierra de las que yo me hubiera imaginado ¡una familia! No puedo creer que voy a formar parte de una familia piensa feliz.

Touya se despide de todos mirando con ojos de extrañeza al guardián, quien entra al cuarto de Sakura.

- ¿Tiene que dormir con ella? –Touya

- No te preocupes, por lo que veo lleva durmiendo con ella 2 años y nada ha pasado –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –Touya

-¿Amor estás aquí? –El señor Kinomoto entra en su recamara,

- Si pero me tengo que ir, por favor habla con mi abuelo, él te va a ayudar mucho para ayudar a Sakura, pues tiene una gran responsabilidad –Nadeshiko

- Claro que lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo –vuelve a sentir un beso y su esposa se va

- ¿Sakura como estas? –Kero

- Muy contenta Kero, por fin no tengo que ocultar más mis poderes, siento que un gran peso se me quito de encima… estoy muy feliz –Sakura

Mientras tanto la señora Sonomi ve por quinta vez las películas que le entregaron

- ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? –vuelve a ver el final de lo que se gravo durante la obra de teatro, checa una y otra vez las tres filmaciones

-¿Qué paso aquí? –vuelve a preguntarse

En dos de ellas ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y nada, pero en la tercera que estaba más cerca de los chicos del lado derecho se ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y ve como Meiling y Tomoyo llegan corriendo donde están los chicos gritando todos desaparecieron y un TIGRE ALADO Y UN ANGEL LLEGAN TAMBIEN y nada… vuelve a ver la película…

-No puede ser… quizás ella sea la elegida –vuelve a ver la película

Por fin se decide levanta el teléfono y marca.

CONTINUARA

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS LO QUE QUIERAN… A ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo

Espero sus comentarios

Revisada 18 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 5: MI BISABUELO

Mientras tanto la señora Sonomi ve por quinceava vez las películas que le entregaron

- ¡¿Qué es lo que paso aquí!? –Sonomi

Vuelve a ver el final de lo que se gravo durante la obra de teatro, checa una y otra vez los tres filmaciones

- ¿Qué paso aquí? –vuelve a preguntarse

En dos de ellas ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y nada, pero en la tercera que estaba más cerca de los chicos, del lado derecho se ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y ve como Meiling y Tomoyo llegan corriendo donde están los chicos gritando todos desaparecieron, y un TIGRE ALADO Y UN ANGEL LLEGAN TAMBIEN y nada… vuelve a ver la película.

-No puede ser… quizás ella sea la elegida –vuelve a ver la película por fin se decide levanta el teléfono y marca.

- ¿Abuelo? ¿eres tú? –Sonomi

- Si Sonomi, que deseas porque llamas tan tarde –abuelo

- Es que creo que encontré a la persona que hemos estado esperando –Sonomi

- ¿A qué persona te refieres? –Abuelo

- A la persona con poderes mágicos –Sonomi

- ¿A la persona con poderes mágicos? –Abuelo

- Si creo que la encontré –Sonomi

- ¿Es Tomoyo? –Abuelo

- No abuelo… no, no es Tomoyo… creo que es Sakura –Sonomi

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿La hija de Nadeshiko? –Abuelo

- Si Ella, no estoy muy segura, pero en el Festival de Tomoeda, pasaron cosas raras, no sé bien que fue lo que paso –Sonomi

- ¿Pero entonces? de donde llegaste a esa conclusión –Abuelo

- Pues, como Tomoyo iba a cantar y Sakura era el personaje principal de la obra lleve un equipo de camarógrafos para filmar el evento –Sonomi

- ¿Y qué paso? –Abuelo

- Pues lo he visto como 20 veces, se rompen unas lámparas, sale una luz del vestido de Sakura y todos desaparecen y solo Sakura, Tomoyo y dos amigos de las niñas, no desaparecieron –Sonomi

- ¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo? –Abuelo

- ¡Claro! ¡y además un ángel y un tigre alado se acercan a ella! –Sonomi

- ¿Y que más pasa? –Abuelo

- Ahí se corta la filmación –Sonomi

- Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo… ¿no habrá algún error? –Abuelo

- No abuelo… lo revise muy bien para estar segura, ella es la persona que hemos estado esperando por generaciones –Sonomi

- ¿Pero… estas segura? –Abuelo

- Sabes… mejor te llevo la película para ver qué opinas y que es lo que vamos a hacer –Sonomi

- Está bien… aquí te espero –Abuelo

Al otro día en la casa de Sakura

Ella se despierta sola

- ¿Dónde estará Kero? ¿por qué no me ha despertado? –Sakura ve el cajón ¿qué raro no está? se viste y baja

- ¡Buenos días! –Sakura

- Buenos días Sakurita ¡hasta que te levantaste! –Kero

- ¡Kero! ¿Qué haces aquí? –atrapa al guardián queriéndolo esconder

- Pero Sakura… ya no te acuerdas lo que paso anoche –Kero

- Claro que no, si es un monstruo con poca memoria –Dice Touya

- Aaaa claro… ¿Que dijiste? –Sakura

- Buenos días –le saluda su papá

En eso escucha ruidos que vienen de fuera

- ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!- pregunta Sakura

- ¿No te acuerdas que vamos a construir un cuarto más para Yukito?- le dice su papá

- Aaaa de veras que va a vivir con nosotros… que alegría –Sakura

- ¿Qué haces papá? –le pregunta Touya al ver a su papa con la mano extendida sobre un plato

- Es que tú mamá y yo teníamos el poder de menear cosas, hace mucho que no lo intento… casi desde que murió tú mamá… y como ya recupere el don de comunicarme con ella, quiero ver si puedo hacer que el plato se mueva… -Fujitaka

- Que lastima… a mí me gustaría ver a mamá –Sakura

- Pero hija… yo no la veo… solo le escuche –Fujitaka

- ¿No la ves? –preguntan los dos

- No… creo que eso es exclusivo de Touya –en ese momento Fujitaka mueve un plato

- ¡Lo logre! ¡lo logre! ¿tú puedes hacer lo mismo? –Fujitaka pregunta

Sakura se les queda viendo algo apenada

- ¿No puedes? Monstruo –le dice Touya burlándose de ella

- Claro que puedo… LIBERATE… MOVIMIENTO –Sakura y todo lo que estaba encima de la mesa se empieza a mover

- Será mejor no hacerla enojar pues sus poderes son más fuertes de lo que se imaginan –dice Kero terminando un pedazo de pastel

- Creo que tienes razón –dice Touya algo impresionado por la reacción de su hermana

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong la familia Li esta desayunando

- Hijo ayer no te pregunte nada, pero paso algo raro mientras estuvieron en Japón –Sra. Ieran Li

- Si apareció otra carta Clow –Meiling

- ¿Otra carta? ¿pero no habían atrapado todas? –Sra. Ieran Li

- No… resulta que esa carta era una carta especial y solo el mago Clow sabía de la existencia de ella –Syaoran

- ¿Y qué paso? –Fuutie hermana de Syaoran

- Pues tuvimos muchos problemas –Syaoran

- Toda la gente desapareció –agrega Meiling

- ¿Cómo que desaparecieron? –preguntan todos

- Si pero Sakura pudo arreglar todo –Syaoran

- Por cierto –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa

- Espera… tengo que decírselos yo Meiling –Syaoran

- Está bien –y Meiling se sienta

- ¿Decirnos qué hijo? –Ieran

- Madre… quiero comunicarle que Sakura Kinomoto y yo nos hicimos novios –Syaoran

- Ya veo… y le pediste permiso a su Padre –Ieran

- Desde luego –Syaoran

- Me da gusto por ti hijo, es una Señorita muy especial y se ve que la quieres mucho –Ieran, Syaoran se sonrojo

- Bueno creo que me retiro… quiero leer algunos libros de magia antes de entrar a la escuela –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo te puedes retirar –Ieran

- Se ve que la señorita es muy especial –Ieran

- ¿Por qué lo dice Señora? –dice Wein

- Porque yo eduque a mi hijo con un régimen estricto, él es una persona muy importante porque tiene magia y esta jovencita, con su ternura ha hecho muchísimo más de lo que yo hice –Ieran

- ¿A qué se refiere, señora? –Wein

- A que ella le ha enseñado mucha más magia de lo que yo le pude enseñar –Ieran

- ¿Por qué señora? –Wein

- Porque ella le enseño a sonreír, algo de lo que yo me olvide –Ieran

- Pero Señora –Wein

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero hay que reconocer que la Señora de las cartas tiene un don muy especial y es el del AMOR –Ieran

- Lo se Señora, yo mismo fui testigo de los cambios que tuvo el Joven –Wein

- Me alegro muchísimo por él, pero creo que tengo que cambiar de actitud con él, no quisiera cambiarle su ánimo, se ve que está muy feliz, lo que si se me hizo raro fue que llego muy contento y cuando se fue a recostar y bajo de nuevo a hablar con la señorita Sakura… lo note mucho más contento –Ieran

- Usted también lo noto –Wein

- Claro… es mi hijo –Ieran

Después de terminar de desayunar, la Sra. Li va a ver a Syaoran, él se sorprende

- ¿Ocurre algo, madre? –Syaoran

- No hijo solo quiero saber cómo vas con tú magia, si te puedo ayudar en algo –Ieran

Él se extraña, generalmente el que lo ayuda es el Sr. Wein pero no dice nada

- Solo quiero aprender a hacer más magia sin necesidad de tener que usar mi espada –Syaoran

- ¿Sin tu espada? ¿pero por qué? –Ieran

- Porque hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer, sin necesidad de usar la espada ya sé que es como mi barita mágica… pero me gustaría aprender a hacer cosas sin necesidad de usarla –Syaoran

- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? –Ieran

- Mover cosas… aparecer y desaparecer cosas, aprender a hacer magia sin necesidad de tener algo en mis manos… más bien hacer magia con solo menear mis manos… aparte de muchas otras cosas –Syaoran

- ¡Que interesante! –Ieran se acerca y le da un beso

Syaoran se sorprende muchísimo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Nada hijo solo quise darte un beso –Ieran

- Pero si casi nunca me besas –le dice algo sonrojado Syaoran

- Lo se hijo, pero veo que te he educado de la manera equivocada –Ieran

- ¿De la manera equivocada? ¿por qué? –Syaoran

- Porque esa jovencita ha logrado hacerte feliz y yo me olvide de eso yo pensaba que como eras una persona muy especial… había que tratarte muy estricto… para que fueras muy fuerte con la magia… pero creo que me equivoque –Ieran

- Pero Madre –Syaoran

- No digas nada –le abraza su madre

- Veo que ella es una persona muy especial y te ha hecho una persona más especial, pues te has vuelto más fuerte que antes y te ves muy seguro de tus poderes por el simple hecho de que estás FELIZ –Ieran

Syaoran abraza a su madre, creo que nunca antes lo había hecho o él no lo recordaba pensando "Gracias Sakura tu magia del amor a llegado más lejos de lo que me imaginaba" sonriendo feliz

- Bueno hijo ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? –Ieran

- Estoy investigando como mover cosas Madre –Syaoran

- Ella le sonríe, dime mamá amor, pero si mover cosas fueron de las cosas que empezaste a hacer desde Bebé así fue como descubrimos que tenías magia –Ieran

- ¿Así fue? –Syaoran

- Claro –le sonríe su mamá

- Cuando tenías sed y nadie te hacia caso tú traías con tú magia la mamila de agua y si tus hermanas te quitaban algún juguete tú luego… luego se los quitabas con tú magia –Ieran

- ¿Eso hacia? –Syaoran

- Claro, por eso es que desde chico se te empezó a entrenar en la magia –Ieran

- Ya veo ¿pero entonces yo lo puedo hacer? –Syaoran

- Claro solo concéntrate –Ieran

Syaoran se concentra viendo un libro, el cual se mueve luego… luego

- ¡Lo hice! –se sorprende Syaoran

- ¡Claro! Si ese fue tú primer poder –le sonríe su mamá

Y así siguen estudiando magia

Mientras es casa de Sakura

- Bueno, será mejor que me valla a trabajar –se levanta el Señor Kinomoto

- Sakura, será mejor que empieces a hacer tú tarea porque el lunes regresas a clases pues no te voy a ayudar como siempre lo hago… así que para que no andes con prisas empieza desde ahora –le dice Touya

- Esta bien, ya la empiezo –Sakura

- ¿Espero no tardarme? De todas formas los señores ya saben qué hacer, nos vemos al rato –se va el Sr. Kinomoto.

- Bueno a trabajar –y se pone a hacer sus tareas

Más tarde en el trabajo del Sr. Kinomoto

- Le hablan por teléfono, profesor Kinomoto…

- Bueno, habla el profesor Kinomoto –Sr. Kinomoto

- Bueno, habla la Señora Sonomi –Sonomi

- ¿Señora Sonomi? ¿en qué puedo servirte? –Fujitaka

- Pues quisiera ver si es posible que tomemos un café para platicar contigo de algo muy importante –Sonomi

- ¿Cuándo? –Fujitaka

- No sé si pudieras en este momento –Sonomi

- ¿Ahora? ¿es muy importante? –Fujitaka

- Si es algo relacionado con la obra de teatro, quisiera mostrarte los videos –Sonomi

- ¿En dónde nos podemos ver? –Fujitaka

- No sé si puedas venir a mi oficina pues aquí podemos ver con más calma los videos –Sonomi

- Está bien enseguida voy para allá –Fujitaka

- Nos vemos –Sonomi

Ya en la oficina de la Sra. Sonomi

- Que bueno que viniste –Sonomi

- Pues vine lo más pronto que pude ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea? –Fujitaka

- Pues mira –le ofrece una taza de café y Sonomi pone la cinta del video

Se ve que algo sale del vestido de Sakura… etc. el tigre alado y el ángel

- ¿Qué opinas? –le pregunta la Sra. Sonomi

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Sonomi

- Pues son Kerberos y Yue –Fujitaka

- ¿Los conoces? –Sonomi

- Si… porque la pregunta –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero yo creí que te iba a sorprender? pero resulta que tú ya los conoces… ¿desde cuándo? –Sonomi

- Cálmate –le sonríe Fujitaka

- Apenas ayer los conocí… no sabía de su existencia… pero como pasaron muchas cosas raras en la obra… hable con mis hijos, Tú ya sabes que Nadeshiko y yo tenemos ciertos poderes mágicos –Fujitaka

- Tú prima me hablo de que en la familia de ustedes, estaban esperando a una persona que iba a tener muchos poderes después de que murió, yo deje de practicar magia nunca pensé que mis hijos fueran a tener magia –Fujitaka

- ¿Los dos tienen magia? –Sonomi

- Si… aunque Sakura es la que tiene más poderes –Fujitaka

- No lo puedo creer… entonces creo que tendrás que hablar con el abuelo –Sonomi

- Si Nadeshiko me lo dijo –Fujitaka

- ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo? –Sonomi

- Anoche –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero cómo, si ella ya está muerta? –Sonomi

- Es que viene de vez en cuando, cuando hay problemas en la casa, ella ha estado cuidando de Sakura desde que abrió el libro –Fujitaka

- ¿Desde que abrió el libro? ¿Cuál libro? –Sonomi

- El libro de las cartas Clow –Fujitaka

- Espérame… mejor que pase el abuelo para que nos expliques a los dos lo que pasa –Sonomi

- ¿El abuelo está aquí? –Fujitaka

- Si porque él tiene que decirte algo muy importante… Pasa abuelo para que todos hablemos –Sonomi

- Buenas tardes –saluda el abuelo

- Buenas tardes –le contesta el Señor Kinomoto

El señor Kinomoto empieza a explicar todo lo de sus hijos y la magia que tiene cada quien, también le comenta que Nadeshiko le había dicho que tenía que hablar con su abuelo pues él nos puede ayudar

- ¿Eso te dijo Nadeshiko? –abuelo

- Si, por eso estoy aquí –Fujitaka

- Pues bien, que bueno que nos platicas esto y que aceptas nuestra ayuda… te agradezco de todo corazón, que te hayas acercado a nosotros y te pido un millón de disculpas por como los tratamos pero ahora lo importante es ayudar a tú hija Sakura y a tú hijo Touya, para que incrementen sus poderes –comenta el abuelo

- Se lo agradezco mucho –Fujitaka

- Los invito el día de mañana a almorzar para mostrarles algo que les pertenece a tus hijos –abuelo

- ¿Cómo que les pertenece a mis hijos? –Fujitaka

- Es algo de lo que se ha cuidado de generación en generación, esperando a esa persona especial pues ya sabíamos que algún día esta persona vendría –abuelo

- Te esperamos en casa del Abuelo a las 10.00a.m. No faltes –Sonomi

- Estaremos puntuales –Fujitaka

De regreso en su casa, todo está como siempre, cenan y el profesor les comunica:

- Mañana iremos a desayunar a casa de su Bisabuelo –Fujitaka

- ¿A casa de nuestro bisabuelo? pero ¿tenemos Bisabuelo? –pregunta Sakura

- Si y quiere conocerlos y hablar con ustedes y agradecerles los obsequios que le mandaron el día de su cumpleaños –Fujitaka

- A de veras… ¿nos quiere conocer? –pregunta Sakura…

- Si hija me dijo que tiene algo para ustedes –Fujitaka

- ¿Algo para nosotros? –Sakura

- Si –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué será? –Touya

- No lo sé, pero mañana sabremos… así que a dormir, sería conveniente que te pongas el vestido que te regalo –Fujitaka

- Esta bien papá –Sakura

- Hasta mañana –Fujitaka

- Hasta mañana –Sakura se sube sin repelar de que se quiere quedar un rato más despierta

- Yo subo más al rato –grito Kero quien está viendo un programa de t. v.

- Esta bien Kero –Sakura

- "qué bueno así estoy más tranquila por si ese encuentro de vuelve a realizar" -piensa Sakura y sube rápido

Al llegar a su recamara se recuesta de nuevo en su cama y cierra los ojos y vuelve a aparecer en el parque

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Syaoran

- ¡Syaoran! –Sakura corre y le abraza y le da un beso

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Syaoran

- Es que mi papá nos estaba diciendo que mi bisabuelo nos quiere ver –Sakura

- ¿Tienes bisabuelo? –Syaoran

- Si es el abuelo de mi mamá pero no lo conocemos y nos quiere conocer –Sakura

- Por cierto eres un gran tesoro –Syaoran vuelve a abrazar fuertemente a Sakura y le da un gran beso

- Y eso ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Porque hoy mi mamá cambio con migo –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que cambio contigo? –Sakura

- Si casi nunca me había abrazado y mucho menos dado un beso y hoy me abrazo y me beso –Syaoran

- Pero por que no hacia eso ¿que eso no es lo que mejor saben hacer las mamás? –Sakura

- Algunas… pero mi mamá al menos conmigo no se comportaba así… pensaba que al no demostrar su afecto eso me aria más fuerte en la magia, pero también nunca que me acuerde se había puesto ella a practicar magia con migo y hoy se puso a practicar con migo y sabes todo te lo debo a ti –Syaoran

- ¿A mí? ¿pero por qué a mí? –Sakura

- Porque gracias a ti yo he cambiado me siento feliz por todo lo que ha pasado y por qué aunque estamos separados, podemos estar cerca gracias a estos encuentros que todavía no sé como pero los tenemos y como mi mamá noto ese cambio en mí, ella también cambio gracias a ti –Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque gracias a mí? –Sakura

- Porque gracias a tu amor yo cambie y ahora mi mamá también –Syaoran le sonríe

- Que bueno que podamos tener estos encuentros –Sakura

- Espero que nadie se entere –Syaoran

- Espero que no, estos encuentros son un secreto para todos solo tú y yo lo sabemos, claro que creo que una carta también –Sakura

- Bueno pero me alegra que ella lo sepa pues siente el amor tan grande que tenemos ¿estas segura que no sabes cómo es que tenemos estos encuentros? –Syaoran

- Si las cartas no son a lo mejor es la magia de nuestro Amor –Sakura

- Quizás eso sea, pero sea lo que sea me alegra poder tenerte tan cerca estando tan lejos –Syaoran

- A mí también y por lo que veo creo que nos podremos ver todos los días –Sakura

- Eso creo aunque solo lo podemos hacer una vez al día bueno en la noche pero eso es mejor que esperar a que llames o escribas –Syaoran

- ¿Por cierto? ¿Qué paso con tu papá? –Syaoran

- Pues ya sabe todo Yukito va a venir a vivir con nosotros –Sakura

Syaoran se le queda viendo

- No te preocupes ya lo veo como a un hermano y estoy feliz porque vamos a ser su familia. ¿Además apoco crees que alguien pueda ocupar tú lugar en mi corazón y en el de la carta? –Sakura

- Espero que nadie pero aunque ahora estamos juntos no dejamos de estar separados y ¿uno no sabe? –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo de que no sabes? ¿Dudas de mí? –le dice enojada Sakura

- Cálmate solo bromeaba –le dice Syaoran riendo

- Estoy feliz por poder estar contigo aunque solo sea por un rato –Sakura

- Pero acuérdate que solo es una temporada, algún día podremos volver a estar juntos –Syaoran

- Claro –Sakura

- Pero que paso con tu papá –Syaoran

- Pues ya le dije todo –Sakura

- ¿Todo? –Syaoran

- Si y me dijo que me iba a ayudar… pero sabes que ocurrió –Sakura

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Syaoran

- Que cree otra carta –Sakura

- ¿Creaste otra carta? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- ¡¿Pero cómo!? –Syaoran

- Pues cuando mi papá empezó a platicar con nosotros me empecé a poner muy nerviosa pues no sabía bien que hacer y en ese momento que me puse nerviosa apareció la carta SINCERIDAD –Sakura

- ¿SINCERIDAD? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y le dijiste que yo también tengo poderes mágicos? –Syaoran

- ¡Claro! y le dije que gracias a ti todo se había arreglado bien –Sakura

- Hay no y si se enoja y no quiere que sigamos siendo novios ¿qué voy a hacer? –Syaoran, Sakura le sonríe

– No te preocupes me dijo que qué bueno que somos novios y que no hay problema –Syaoran

- Aaaa menos mal… bueno tesoro creo que ya es tiempo de despedirnos –Syaoran

- Esta bien espero que mañana nos volvamos a ver –Sakura

- Yo creo que sí pero no vayas a tardar mucho –Syaoran

- Espero que no pero para estar más seguros y que no me estés esperando tanto ¿porque no ponemos una hora? –Sakura

- Bueno que te parece a las nueve –Sakura

- Bueno las nueve de allá, son las 8 de aquí –Syaoran

- Esta bien se abrazan se dan un beso y se despiden.

Vuelven a abrir los ojos y los dos vuelven a cerrarlos pero nada.

- Hasta mañana mi amor –piensan los dos felices por sus encuentros secretos

Al otro día todos ya están listos

- ¡Que les vaya bien! –Kero

- ¿Pero si tú también vas Kero? –le dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¿Yo también voy? –Kero

- Claro –Fujitaka

- ¿Estás seguro papá? –preguntan los dos

- Claro y también avísale a Yukito que pasamos por él, pues él también tiene que ir –Fujitaka

- ¿Él también tiene que ir? –se preguntan los dos

- Sí y será mejor que nos demos prisa pues no quiero llegar tarde –Fujitaka

Se van acercando ven una gran mansión con un terreno enorme y al fondo se ve que tiene unas bardas muy altas

- La casa de Tomoyo se queda chiquita comparada con está –Sakura

- Acuérdate que tú mamá viene de una familia de mucho dinero –Fujitaka

- A… sí –Sakura

Dan la vuelta estacionan el auto todos bajan y tocan y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando es la Señora Sonomi y Tomoyo quienes los reciben.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí Tomoyo? –Sakura

- No vas a creerlo… pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí –Tomoyo

Sakura entiende menos lo que su amiga le acaba de decir pero mejor se queda callada

- Bien venidos –les sonríe la Sra. Sonomi y los invita a pasar

Los jóvenes solo se quedan viendo no saben que es lo que va a pasar

- ¿Y Kero lo trajiste? –pregunta Tomoyo

Los chicos se sorprenden más

- Ya tranquila hija todo a su tiempo –Sonomi

- Esta bien mamá pero es que estoy tan contenta que no se bien que hacer o decir –Tomoyo

Los chicos se vuelven a ver con cara de asombro

- No se preocupen –les sonríe el Sr. Kinomoto

- Pasen, no se queden ahí –Sonomi

- Bueno muchachos, los voy a presentar con su Bisabuelo –les dice su papá

Y aparece el Señor

- Buenos días yo soy su Bisabuelo –les saluda el señor

- ¿Pero si es usted? –Sakura ve al abuelo con el que había estado en el campo

- ¿Lo conocías Sakura? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Si, la ves que fuimos de vacaciones a la montaña lo conocí ¿pero porque no me dijo que era mi bisabuelo? –Sakura

- Por terco… no quería admitir que fueras una niña tan feliz y tan sana a pesar que tú papá los estaba criando solo, ustedes estaban muy bien –abuelo

- ¿Entonces su nieta que murió… es mi mamá? –Sakura

- Si y les pido perdón por no haberme acercado antes a ustedes… pero como ya les dije fui una persona muy terca… que no quise aceptar a la persona que hizo muy feliz a mi nieta y a mis bisnietos… perdóname por todos estos años que no permití que se me acercaran –voltea con el Profesor y le pide perdón

- No se preocupe lo importante es que ya estamos de nuevo juntos –Fujitaka

- Sí abuelo lo importante es que ya estamos de nuevo todos juntos –Sonomi

- ¿Abuelo? –pregunta Sakura

- ¡Claro! lo que pasa es que mi mamá y tu mamá son primas y eso nos hace primas también a nosotras, aunque lejanas pero primas al fin y al cabo –grita Tomoyo quien abraza a Sakura

- ¿Pero tú tampoco sabias Tomoyo? –Sakura

- La verdad no y eso me da mucho coraje –voltea a ver a su mamá quien se apena

- No puedo creer que hubieran tenido tanto rencor contra alguien, que también nos perjudicaran a nosotras, porque siendo primas únicamente nos tratáramos como amigas, unas muy buenas, pero amigas al fin de cuentas creo que lo que nos atraía y por lo que éramos buenas amigas fue el hecho de que nos teníamos que tratar como primas y aunque sus rencores nos separaron lo importante es que ahora ya sabemos que somos primas y eso me hace sentir muy feliz y también soy tú prima Touya –Tomoyo

- ¡Hay otra lata más! –Touya

- ¿Qué dices? –gritan los dos chicas

- Nada ¿Qué cómo estas prima? –Le abraza Touya sonriendo

- Pero hermano tú ya sabias –Sakura

- Claro, pero no era yo quien tenía que decírselos –Touya

- Bueno ya hace algo de hambre… ¿no gustan pasar a almorzar? –les invita el Señor (no sé cómo se llama pero de ahora en adelante le llamaremos abuelo)

- Gracias –contestan y se dirigen al comedor

Terminado el almuerzo pasan a una sala para platicar.

- Bueno –empieza a hablar el abuelo

- Creo que debo explicar el motivo de esta reunión –abuelo

- No se preocupe abuelo… creo que será mejor que yo lo explique para que no se ponga nerviosa Sakura –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

CONTINUARA…

Criticas, comentarios, burlas, lo que quieran menos virus escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail. com lo pongo separado para ver que no lo borren pero acuérdense que es todo junto, por cierto les quiero informar que ya sé porque es que hay tanto enredo con el nombre de Syaoran, resulta que acabo de entrar a clase de Japonés me empezaron a enseñar las primeras letras y resulta que en el japonés no existe la palabra si de sa, se, si, so, su.

Sino que si se pronuncia shi, suave con s no con chi por eso es que hay tanta confusión en el español al traducirlo pues se pronunciaría shi aunque se escriba Si o Sy.

NOS VEMOS.

esta actualizacion la hago hoy 1 de noviembre de 2006

Revisada 18 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 6: UN LUGAR SORPRENDENTE

Terminado el almuerzo pasan a una sala para platicar.

- Bueno creo que debo explicar el motivo de esta reunión –empieza a hablar el abuelo

- No se preocupe abuelo…creo que será mejor que yo lo explique para que no se ponga nerviosa Sakura –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- Esta bien –abuelo

- Bueno hijos, creo que lo que sucede aquí tiene que ver con lo que platicamos el otro día –Fujitaka

- ¿Te refieres a nuestros poderes mágicos? –dice Touya

- Si a eso –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero ellos como se enteraron? –se levanta Sakura de un salto

- Al igual que Tomoyo, su mamá tiene la afición de filmar todo… así que ese día llevo a varios camarógrafos para filmar el evento y así fue como se enteró –Fujitaka

- ¿Cómo se enteró? –Los jóvenes

- Si… pueden poner el video –Fujitaka

Encienden una pantalla gigante que tienen y empieza a pasar la película.

- Que bien se ven –dice Tomoyo con los ojos como estrellitas

Cuando llegan al final se ve como se rompen unas lámparas, del vestido de Sakura sale una luz y Syaoran empuja a Sakura para un lado y llegan Meiling y Tomoyo corriendo diciendo todos han desaparecido, en eso aparece un tigre alado y un ángel que también se aproximan a ellos y termina la filiación.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito y Kero se quedan sorprendidos al ver el video

- Bueno como pueden ustedes ver… no fui el único que noto cosas raras en ese evento, claro que como solo pocos tenemos magia, fuimos los que nos dimos cuenta –dice el señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Tú también tienes magia mamá? –pregunta Tomoyo algo sorprendida

- No hija… a decir verdad yo soy una de tantas que no recuerda que paso… pero al ver el video fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que eso no era normal y que tenía que ver con magia –Sonomi

- ¿Pero y entonces? –pregunta Sakura

- Lo que sucede es que en la familia, ha habido gente con poderes mágicos y otras que no los tienen… solo los elegidos son los que tienen poderes… por eso fue que me molesto muchísimo que tú mamá se casara con tú papá pues nosotros creíamos que él no tenía poderes mágicos y que el don de tú mamá se iba a perder –abuelo

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Porque si tú tienes poderes mágicos y te casas con alguien que también tiene, tus hijos también tendrán… pero si te casa con alguien que no tiene, tus hijos puede que algunos los tengan y otros no, o ninguno –abuelo

- ¿Por eso es que no querían que se casara mi mamá con mi papá? –Touya

- Por eso pues yo cometí el mismo error –abuelo

- ¿Tú cometiste el mismo error abuelo? –dice la Señora Sonomi sorprendida

- Si tu abuela y yo nos casamos, nosotros no sabíamos eso, ella tenía poderes mágicos y yo no, pero ella antes de casarnos me dijo lo de sus poderes… yo aun así la quería mucho y por eso me case con ella… pero cuando nacieron nuestros hijos solo uno de ellos tubo poderes, él es el papá de tú mamá, ella fue hija única, pero desafortunadamente sus abuelos murieron en un accidente, fue por eso que yo me hice cargo de ella y cuando me dijeron que se iban a casar me enoje muchísimo, una porque era muy joven y otra porque también al casarse con cualquiera, su don se podía perder… pero creo que me equivoqué mi nieta sabia bien con quien se estaba casando y ahora ustedes son esas personas elegidas a las que hemos esperado por generaciones –abuelo

- ¿Nosotros las personas elegidas? –les dicen Touya y Sakura

- Si mis queridos bisnietos, ustedes son las personas elegidas… pero primero me pueden explicar quienes son los del video –abuelo

- Con mucho gusto Bisabuelo –Sakura

- Díganme abuelo por favor –abuelo

- Esta bien –sonríen

- Bueno creo que primero hablo yo abuelo… yo solo tengo el poder de ver fantasmas y escucharlos… así de sentir a las personas que tienen algún poder mágico y de algunas predicciones –Touya

- ¡Que interesante! ¿Y puedes ver y escuchar a tú mamá? –abuelo

- Si, ahora esta a tú lado sonriendo –Touya

- ¿A mi lado? ¿Nadeshiko? Mi querida nietecita –abuelo

- Te pide por favor que nos ayudes con nuestros poderes –dice Touya

- Que lastima que yo no tengo ningún poder… como me gustaría verla aunque fuera solo por un momento –dice algo triste el abuelo

- No se ponga así, Nadeshiko dice que no lo quiere ver triste que ella esta muy bien y que sabe que usted le brindara toda la ayuda que ellos necesitan y se lo agradece de todo corazón –Fujitaka

- ¿Tú también la puedes escuchar y ver?- le dice enojada la Señora Sonomi

- Solo la escucho –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué coraje? –dice ella enojada

- Bueno los seres que aparecen en el video son los guardianes de las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Los guardianes de las cartas? –dicen el abuelo y la señora Sonomi

- ¡Si los presentare! ¿Kero puedes salir? –Y un tigrito alado sale de la bolsa de Sakura

- ¡Hasta que se acuerdan de mí! –grita el guardián enojado

- ¿Y este quien es? –pregunta la Señora Sonomi

- Él es Kerberos… uno de los guardianes de las cartas Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Cartas Sakura? –preguntan los dos

- Si… en un momento se las presento… primero les presento a los guardianes… Kero transfórmate –El guardián se envuelve en sus alitas, aparece el símbolo mágico de Sakura y aparece Kerberos, Los dos se impresionan al verlo

- ¡Es él! ¡es él! ¡El del video! –grita la Sra.

- Si mamá, ya cálmate –Tomoyo

- ¿Como cálmate?… no estas viendo a este ser tan impresionante –Sonomi

- Si mamá, lo conozco… desde hace tiempo –Tomoyo

- Claro… ya me lo imaginaba, pues tú también sales en el video y no te sorprendes al verlo –Sonomi

- Él es Kerberos uno de los guardianes –dice Sakura

- Mucho gusto –le saluda el abuelo respetuosamente

- Mucho gusto –contesta el guardián

- Yukito me puedes hacer el favor –dice Sakura

- Y joven se pone en pie, aparece el símbolo de la magia de Sakura, le salen dos alas, se envuelve en ellas y aparece Yue

- Él es el otro guardián –dice Sakura

- Mucho gusto –le saludan el abuelo y la Sra. Sonomi

- Mucho gusto –contesta Yue

- Este es el libro de las cartas Sakura –se lo entrega Sakura a su bisabuelo

Él lo examina, no puede hacer nada con él

- No puedo abrirlo –se lo regresa a Sakura

- En un momento de los muestro… primero les muestro el báculo -Sakura toma el dije en forma de estrella que lleva en el cuello

- LLAVE QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA… MUESTRATE ANTE SAKURA… LIBERATE –Y APARECE UN BÁCULO CON UNA ESTRELLA ARRIBA

– Este es el báculo mágico, con él se puede hacer magia –Sakura

- ¿Con ese báculo? –preguntan sorprendidos los dos

- Si, con él y las cartas… salgan por favor –toma el libro de las cartas y lo abre, las cartas rodean a Sakura

- ¿Que son las cartas? –vuelven a preguntar

- Son seres mágicos y existen gracias a la magia que tengo –Sakura

- Ahora entiendo por qué había que cuidar las cosas que nos encargaron con tanto vehemencia –abuelo

- ¿Las cosas? –preguntan los jóvenes

- Si… síganme por favor –abuelo

Todos se ponen en pie y lo siguen, llagan frente a una gran puerta, entran en ella y es una enorme biblioteca

- Esta es una biblioteca… especial para ustedes –les dice su abuelo

- ¿Especial para nosotros? –preguntan Sakura y Touya

- Si mis queridos bisnietos, esta no es una biblioteca cualquiera… es una biblioteca que contienen puros libros de magia y yo la he cuidado para esas personas elegidas en la familia… y esas personas son ustedes

- ¿Nosotros? –Vuelve a preguntar Sakura con una gotita en la nuca y viendo la cantidad de libros que hay y pensando que a lo mejor los tiene que leer… y ella no es muy amante de la lectura

- No te preocupes yo te ayudo –le dice Tomoyo

- Bueno síganme –les dice el abuelo

Van al fondo de la biblioteca y abren una puerta la cual lleva a un lugar muy amplio, un lugar bardeado el cual ya habían vista desde fuera en donde hay muchas cosas como un lugar para practicar el tiro al blanco, carreras, un estanque y en el fondo un lugar muy amplio donde no hay nada más que pasto.

- Este lugar también es especial para ustedes… para que practiquen su magia –abuelo

Sakura ve el lugar emocionadísima, no puede creer que aquel lugar lo habían guardado para ella, no sabe que decir… los ojos le brillan de emoción… hasta que por fin dice.

- Es perfecto… un lugar así necesitaba para seguir practicando mi magia sin ningún problema –Sakura y abraza a su bisabuelo feliz

- ¿Te gusta Sakura? –le pregunta su abuelo

- ¡Claro!… vas a ver todo lo que puedo hacer aquí… y lo mejor de todo es que aquí no me tengo que preocupar por qué me vean –Sakura

- ¿Y estas segura que todo lo vas a usar? –abuelo

- ¡Claro! por ejemplo aquí… podemos hacer una competencia de tiro al blanco, ¡verdad Yue! –Sakura

- ¡Sí! –Sonríe el guardián al ver todas las cosas que hay y saber que Sakura no va a dejar de practicar magia y ver que más gente se preocupa por ellos

- ¡Podemos hacer muchísimas cosas! ¿Verdad? Kero –Sakura

- ¡claro! muchísimas cosas Sakura –Kero

- Y yo voy a poder filmar más cosas… y podrás usar todos mis vestidos que he creado que emoción –dice Tomoyo.

- ¿Has estado filmando a Sakura? –Pregunta su mamá

- ¡Sí… desde el primer día! –dice Tomoyo emocionada y orgullosa por su colección de videos

- Cuando quieran les puedo mostrar todos los videos que tengo ¡Son fabulosos! –Tomoyo

- De veras has gravado a Sakura –pregunta el Señor Kinomoto

- Si… Claro ¿Cómo iba a dejar de grabar a alguien tan especial? –Sakura se sonroja

- ¿Me puedes prestar los videos para verlos? –pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto

- Desde luego… ¿pero sabe lo de Syaoran? –Tomoyo pregunta a Sakura

- Si… no te preocupes –Sakura

- En ese caso al rato le llevo todos los videos que tengo para que vea que bonita sale Sakura –Tomoyo

- Te lo agradeceré mucho –contesta el Sr.

- También tengo copias para ti mamá y para ti abuelo –Tomoyo

- Que bueno así veo los poderes que tiene –dice el abuelo

- No hace falta que esperes para ver los videos abuelo Sakura te los puede mostrar ahora mismo –dice Tomoyo

- Bueno es que no sé por dónde empezar –se apena Sakura

- Bueno el tiro al blanco se puede usar para practicar al igual que la pista de carrera ¿pero siempre me he preguntado para que es esta gran espacio donde no hay nada más que pasto? ¿Es para hacer días de Campo? –dice el abuelo

- No Abuelo… este lugar es de los que más voy a poder usar precisamente porque no hay nada –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no hay nada? –dice el abuelo

- Si por ejemplo con esta carta –crea un laberinto sencillo en el cual podamos pasear y salir fácilmente LABERINTO –Sakura saca la carta LABERINTO

En ese momento aparece un laberinto en el espacio donde no había nada

- Increíble –se asombran todos

- Entramos papá –le dice Sakura feliz

- ¿Estos son parte de tus poderes? –Pregunta su papá

- Si… como ya te había dicho según el nombre de la carta son sus poderes –Sakura

- No puedo creer lo que estamos viendo… Es algo sorprendente y con cada carta puedes hacer algo diferente –Dice el abuelo y la Sra.

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y cuantas cartas son? –Abuelo

- 54 –Sakura

- Ósea que puedes hacer 54 cosas diferentes –Fujitaka

- Pues algo así… pero no quieren entrar a ver quién sale primero –dice Sakura sonriendo

- Pues entremos, vamos a ver qué tan complicado puede ser esto –Touya

Y todos entran… empiezan a caminar y se separan… Sakura va con su abuelo, Tomoyo con su mamá, Touya con Yue y su papá con Kerberos.

- - A ver quién encuentra la salida primero –dice Sakura jalando a su abuelo para que se apuraran

- - Te voy a ganar –dice Tomoyo corriendo con su mamá

- - No… nosotros vamos a ganar –ríe su papá con Kerberos

- - Eso crees monstruo nosotros te ganamos –dice Touya con Yue.

Cuando están adentro, el abuelo le pregunta a Sakura

- Hija ¿y desde cuando descubriste que tienes poderes? –Abuelo

- Desde hace más de dos años –Sakura

- ¿Y no te dan miedo? –Abuelo

- Al principio si… pero luego llego Syaoran y me ayudó mucho –Sakura

- Syaoran… ¿Quién es ese joven? –Abuelo

- Es uno de los descendientes del Mago Clow… el creador de las cartas –Sakura

- ¿El mago Clow fue el creador de las cartas? –Abuelo

- Si… en su época y creo que en la actualidad es el mago más poderoso –Sakura

- ¿En la actualidad? –Abuelo

- Si… su reencarnación estudio con nosotros el semestre pasado –Sakura

- ¿También es un niño? –Abuelo

- Si pero vive en Inglaterra –Sakura

- Y ese jovencito Syaoran, en donde vive –Abuelo

- Él vive en Hong Kong, es el joven que sale en el video –Sakura

- Ya veo… ¿pero ya no va a regresar? –Abuelo

- Claro que si va a regresar… si es mi novio y me prometió venir a verme –Sakura

- ¿Es tú novio? –se asombra su Abuelo

- Desde luego que si –se sonroja Sakura

- ¡Y lo sabe tú papá! –Abuelo

- Claro… Syaoran le pidió permiso, él no quería que tuviéramos una relación en secreto –Sakura

- ¡Y que dijo tú papá! –Abuelo

- Que si nos daba permiso pues no quería hacer con nosotros lo mismo que a él le hicieron –dice Sakura algo bajo

- Perdóname hija fui un tonto… y los aleje de mi vida… pero de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de recuperar tantos años de distanciamiento –Abuelo

- ¡Ahí está la salida! –dice Sakura al ver la puerta de salida pero ve que todos ya van a llegar y ellos son los más alejados de la puerta.

- ¡Nos van a ganar! –Grita alegre su abuelo

- No te preocupes –Saca otra carta y grita

- ATRAVÉS –se abre una puerta en la pared del LABERINTO y salen rápido riendo

- Eso es trampa –salen todos del Laberinto riendo

- Hay que aprovechar las ventajas de tener magia –dice Sakura riendo

Así se pasan todo el día felices conviviendo todos como una gran familia

- ¿Qué opinas Sakura? ¿Cómo ves el lugar? –le dice su papá

- ¡ES UN LUGAR FANTANTICO! PAPÁ, ESTO ES LO QUE ME HACIA FALTA PARA SEGUIR PRACTICANDO MI MAGIA, ME SIENTO FELIZ… NUNCA PENSE QUE RECIBIRIA TAMTO APOYO DE PARTE DE USTEDES… PERO ME SIENTO FELIZ POR EL APOYO QUE ME DAN… NUNCA ME IMAGINE TANTISIMO APOYO –Sakura se suelta a llorar pues no sabe cómo agradecer lo que le está pasando

- No llores Hija… y cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea –Fujitaka

- Si papá –le abraza Sakura

- Bueno creo que nos tenemos que ir porque mañana empiezan las clases –dice el señor Kinomoto

- ¡hay tan pronto! –Sakura

- ¡Si hija! Luego no te quieres levantar –Fujitaka

- Esta bien papá… nos vemos abuelo… tía… prima –se despide Sakura

- Bueno, gracias por venir y aquí pueden venir cuando quieran… no tienen que avisarme, pueden entrar cuando quieran investigar o practicar magia no olviden que este lugar es especialmente para ustedes –dice el abuelo

Llegan a la casa Yukito se despide

- En verdad me la he pasado muy bien, nunca imagine que existiera un lugar así en el que puedas practicar sin ningún problema –Yukito

- Bueno, pues manos a la obra ¿qué tal si vamos todas las tardes después de comer para seguir practicando? - dice Sakura

- No tendrás problemas con la escuela –dice su papá

- Claro que no… siempre he tenido que practicar magia y estudiar… y hasta hoy no he tenido ningún problema –Sakura

- Me alegro pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir pues ya es noche –Touya

- Bueno hasta mañana –Sakura se despide y sube corriendo las escaleras

- ¿No quieres comer algo kero? –pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¡Siiii! En la mañana vi un postre delicioso… ¿me lo puedo comer? –Kero

- ¡Claro! Todo lo que quieras comer… lo puedes tomar cuando quieras… está es tú casa Kero –Fujitaka

- ¡Gracias! –y Kero vuela hasta la cocina

- Y tan pronto como este hecha tú habitación, está también será tú casa Yukito –Fujitaka

- Muchas gracias y hasta mañana –se despide Yukito

Sakura entra en su cuarto

- ¡Que cansada estoy! será mejor que me ponga mi pijama antes de ver a Syaoran, así me quedo dormida después y ya no tengo que cambiarme –se cambia se acuesta y cierra los ojos

- ¡Qué bien te ves! –dice Syaoran

Ella se voltea a ver y está en pijama

- Pero –va a abrir los ojos para irse a cambiar cuando Syaoran la abraza para que no lo haga

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –le dice Syaoran

- ¡pero! Es que estoy en pijama y no quiero que me veas así –Sakura

- si ya veo… pero acuérdate que si abres los ojos ya no nos vemos hasta mañana, además de que te ves muy bonita en pijama –Syaoran, Sakura se sonroja

- Bueno y ¿Por qué es que estas en pijama? –Syaoran

- Es que estoy muy cansada y pensé que después de platicar con tigo me podía seguir en la cama y ya no tener que cambiarme pero nunca pensé que aparecería aquí también en pijama… nunca lo volveré a hacer –Sakura

- No hay problema… acuérdate que para ti es más noche que para mí… es lógico que te de sueño más rápido que a mí, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tú bisabuelo? –Syaoran

- ¡Me fue muy bien! resulta que él también se enteró que tenemos magia –contesta Sakura feliz

- ¿Pero cómo se enteró? –Syaoran

- Es que mi tía llevo a unos camarógrafos para filmar el evento –Sakura

- ¿Pero yo solo vi que la Sra. Sonomi llevaba camarógrafos? Además que yo no sabía que tenías alguna tía ¿o sí? –Syaoran

- Pues resulta que la Sra. Sonomi… es mi tía –Sakura

- ¿Es tú tía? pero y entonces Tomoyo –Syaoran

- Ella es mi primar resulta que mi mamá y la Sra. Sonomi son primas y eso nos convierte en primas lejanas pero primas al fin y al cabo –Sakura

- ¿Y qué paso con la filmación? –Syaoran

- Pues resulta que se ve salir de mi vestido una luz… como tú me haces a un lado y a Kerberos y Yue acercándose –Sakura

- ¿Kerberos y Yue? pero –Syaoran

- Pues así fue como lo descubrieron… en fin… me alegro muchísimo que eso pasara, pues resulta que tenían un lugar especial para nosotros –Sakura

- ¿Un lugar especial para ustedes? –Syaoran

- Si para Touya y para mí –Sakura

- ¿Touya también tiene poderes? –Syaoran

- Si… aunque no son muchos peros también tiene y también sabía que tú tenías –Sakura

- ¿También sabía que yo tengo poderes? –Syaoran

- Si aunque nunca dijo nada… pero déjame contarte lo de mi bisabuelo… pues resulta que tiene una gran biblioteca con muchos libros relacionados con magia… además nos llevó a un lugar detrás de la biblioteca en donde hay un gran espacio… así como tiro al blanco, pista de carreras y un sin fin de cosas más en donde puedo practicar magia sin ningún problema –Sakura

- Que bueno que te apoyen así –Syaoran

- Yo estoy feliz por todo lo que ha pasado… y nos dijo que podemos ir cuando queramos que ese lugar es especial para nosotros – Sakura

- Que bueno –Syaoran

- Quedamos de ir todas las tardes para practicar y así mantener sanas a las cartas –Sakura

Así estuvieron platicando hasta que Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Syaoran, él se le queda viendo

- Pareces un ángel… hasta mañana –le da un beso en la frente y desaparecen los dos al él abrir los ojos

CONTINUARA:

Espero les esté gustando, comentarios aquí abajo

Revisada 20 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 7: UNA NUEVA CARTA

Han pasado ya algunos meses, Sakura está feliz porque pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno y Syaoran ya le confirmo que va a ir a visitarla.

Yukito ya vive con ellos, se hicieron 2 cuartos, en el de arriba duerme Yukito y Kero, hay dos camas individuales y una pequeña en una casa de muñecas para cuando Kero quiera dormir como Kero o Kerberos, aunque a él le gusta más estar como Kerberos por cuestiones de comodidad y de no estorbar en la casa casi siempre esta como Kero y como le gusta mucho su camita casi siempre duerme como Kero.

Y en el cuarto que se hizo abajo, su papá les hizo una pequeña biblioteca, en donde estudian libros de magia.

Sakura y Syaoran se escriben a menudo para no levantar sospechas en nadie respecto a sus encuentros y también se hablan por teléfono cada 8 días y como ya mencione siguen sus encuentros nocturnos.

Han incrementado los dos bastante su magia, Sakura en casa de su bisabuelo como puede practicar sin ningún problema hace de todo para tener activas todas las cartas como congelar el lago para poder patinar en Hielo o crear fuertes nevadas para usar a fuego, competencias de tiro al blanco, carreras, etc.

También hacen campamentos en el jardín de la casa del abuelo con fogatas que enciende fuego y trata de usar todas las cartas para todas las necesidades que se le presentan.

Las cartas las ha ido dejando salir poco a poco para tener control sobre ellas estando libres, claro que eso le ha costado bastante trabajo pues lo que ella quiere es sacarlas sin tener la necesidad de usar su magia.

Aunque con las cartas de poco poder, como DULCE, ESPEJO, PEQUEÑO, VOS, CANCIÓN, SILENCIO, FLOR, ARO, MOVIMIENTO, BRILLO…

Por el momento solo ha podido tener a diez cartas libres al mismo tiempo, pero tiene la esperanza de poder tenerlas a todas libres al mismo tiempo.

Claro que para controlarlas necesita tener mucho más magia, por eso procura hacer magia casi a diario pues de otra forma no puede incrementar su magia.

Según la carta que quiere activar es lo que hacen, pero por ejemplo una de las cartas que ha dejado libres pero no la usa con el poder que tiene sino que la usa para competir, aunque no es su trabajo es CAMBIO.

Ya que como tiene que usar todas las cartas para ir dejándolas libres y ejercitarlas para que ellas también incrementen sus poderes, pero como siempre se acuerda de lo que paso con Kero y Syaoran, cuando la libera siempre tiene la precaución de que no la agarren dos personas al mismo tiempo, pues no quiere que vuelva a pasar los problemas que tuvieron Kero y Syaoran.

Todas las cartas las ha dejado libres en diferentes ocasiones, pero nunca ha dejado libre a ESPERANZA pues ella le comento que a ella no le hacía falta salir de su carta… que con el amor que se sienten diariamente, ella estaba feliz y eso la mantenía en muy buenas condiciones a ella también y que al aumentar todas las cartas su nivel el de ella aumentaba en la misma proporción.

Syaoran por su parte ya había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas como atraer cosas hacia él y atraparlas, era algo de lo que tenía más empeño pues no quería llevarse otro susto como el que le dieron con Sakura en el elevador.

Pero acaba de encontrarse entre todos los libros que tenía el hechizo de cómo hacer que la gente se comporte como títeres… como le hicieron a él cuando cambiaron la carta ESPADA a CARTA SAKURA  
- No lo puedo creer –Syaoran dice con una cara de asombro pero a la vez de diablillo

- Ahora voy a aprender a manejar a las personas… no lo puedo creer ese día casi mato a Sakura y por más que me esforzaba yo no pude hacer nada más que enseñarle a Sakura lo que me estaba manejando con el DRAGON DE AGUA, pero ahora voy a saber cómo se puede hacer –Syaoran y se pone a estudiar con mucha atención todo lo que tiene que hacer

- Ya lo tengo… solo necesito hilos, pero con quien empiezo a practicar –Syaoran en ese momento llega su prima Meiling

- ¡Ya deja de estudiar tanto! y descansa un rato… ya es muy tarde, mañana tenemos que madrugar –Meiling

-No te preocupes no me tardo solo voy a ver unos detalles y enseguida voy –Syaoran

Toma a su prima por el brazo y la saca de su estudio

- Ya está… aquí dice que hay que tocar a la persona antes de hacer el hechizo… así que manos a la obra –Syaoran

Empieza a ponerse todos los hilos en los dedos y empieza a menearlos para ver qué pasa.

- ¿Qué me sucede? –se pregunta Meiling

- Siento que me están manejando –Meiling trata de dar un paso y no puede, Syaoran la está viendo de lejos riendo… ella voltea a verlo y se enoja

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! –Meiling le grita su primo

- Practicando –Syaoran y la suelta y se va muerto de la risa a su recamara

Ya en ella se acuesta y cierra los ojos

- Syaoran… ¿por qué te tardaste? –le pregunta Sakura

- Es que acabo de encontrar el hechizo para controlar a la gente como títeres –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo títeres? –Sakura

- ¿No te acuerdas cuando Eriol me manejo como títere y casi te corto con mi espada? –Syaoran

- Aaaa sí, apoco encontraste ese hechizo –Sakura

- Si apenas lo empiezo a practicar pero espero que para cuando valla a visitarte pueda hacerlo mejor, te lo prometo –Syaoran

- Está bien, me gustaría ver como se hace –Sakura

Syaoran abraza a Sakura y le da un gran beso, ella se siente entre nubes cada vez que él la abraza y mucho más cuando la besa.

- ¿Sabes? No sé bien si son ideas mías… pero en estos últimos días he sentido como que alguien me está siguiendo –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que alguien te está siguiendo? –Syaoran

- Sí, no se… bueno… es que últimamente me he sentido muy extraña… pero cuando volteo no hay nadie –Sakura

- ¿No hay nadie? –Syaoran

- No… y en ese momento que volteo desaparece esa sensación –Sakura

- ¿No será? –Syaoran se queda cayado pues él iba a decir que si no sería un fantasma pero en ese momento se acordó de que ella le tenía pánico a los fantasmas y que si era un fantasma por el momento él no iba a poder ayudarla

- ¿No serán imaginaciones tuyas? –Syaoran

- ¿Eso crees? Si… a lo mejor tienes razón –Sakura

- No te preocupes veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Syaoran

-Gracias –Sakura le da una gran Sonrisa de esas que desasen a Syaoran solo de verla y se sonroja.

Ella sonríe y lo abraza y así siguen platicando

Al otro día en la escuela, Tomoyo se despide de Sakura

- Nos vemos Sakura, yo tengo que quedarme a practicar para el coro y no sé a qué hora salga –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… nos vemos mañana quiero investigar algunas cosas en mi casa –Sakura

- Bueno entonces estarás bien ¿verdad? –Tomoyo

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué puede sucederme de aquí a mi casa? –Sakura

- Es verdad –sonríe Tomoyo

Como Sakura tenía ganas de caminar, no se puso los patines, iba caminando lentamente pero tenía cierta precaución pues barias veces en el día había tenido la sensación de que la observaban, en eso vuelve a sentir que la observan voltea y no ve a nadie… le entra tanto miedo que por un momento se quedó congelada del pavor que tenía.

Mientras Syaoran en la escuela estaba escuchando clase cuando de repente sintió que algo malo le sucedía a Sakura se levanta de un golpe y sale corriendo del salón, todos se sorprende de su reacción pues habían notado que estaba algo nervioso pero nunca se imaginaron que iba a tener una reacción así, Meiling no sabe que le sucede a su primo y no sabe bien que hacer.

Syaoran llega corriendo a un teléfono público y trata de comunicarse a casa de Sakura pero no puede, el teléfono solo suena pero no contesta nadie.

- ¿Donde esta ese guardián cuando se le necesita? –grita Syaoran desesperado por no poder ayudar a Sakura

Kero efectivamente no se encontraba pues el Sr. Kinomoto lo había llevado a una excavación pues vio algo interesante y se lo quería mostrar al guardián para después llevar a sus hijos a que conocieran ese hallazgo.

Sakura estaba congelada del miedo, no se podía mover, estaba mucho muy asustada, de repente empezó a tratar de calmarse.

- Tranquila Sakura… no pasa nada… tranquila… pase lo que pase todo estará bien… tranquila Sakura… respira profundamente… tranquila pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Sakura vuelve a respira profundamente y empieza a notar que se puede mover, empieza a caminar de nuevo lentamente por qué siente una presencia muy cerca de ella, empieza a caminar más rápido, pero la presencia sigue a su lado hasta que por fin empieza a correr

Llega corriendo a su casa pero no hay nadie, ella esta pálida del miedo que siente y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es encerrarse en su recamara pero la presencia sigue a su lado.

Syaoran no sabe qué hacer hasta que se sienta en el parque sobre el pasto y cierra los ojos, él sabe que solo puede comunicarse con Sakura por la noche ya ha intentado a diferentes horas antes pero nunca lo ha logrado, pero es la única forma que se le ocurre para comunicarse con ella pues sabe que está en problemas. Cierra los ojos y la ve.

- Sakura… Sakura –le habla Syaoran

El ve que está en su cama hecha bolita muy asustada

- Sakura… Sakura –ella no contesta Sakura está muy asustada.

Syaoran intenta hacer algo para espantar al fantasma pero por más que hace no puede hacer que desaparezca esa presencia él no sabe qué hacer

- Sakura no tengas miedo no pasa nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque no se aleja de mí? Tengo muchísimo miedo –por fin contesta ella

En ese momento que esta tan asustada aparece el símbolo de la magia a sus pies todo se ilumina a su alrededor y aparece otra carta

- SAKURA, SAKURA ¿Sakura que pasa? –le habla Syaoran

Sakura se queda viendo la carta que acaba de aparecer

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Sakura en ese momento nota que Syaoran la está llamando

- Sakura ¿qué pasa? –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? –Sakura

- Si soy yo ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Estoy bien ¿pero desde cuando estás aquí? (cabe aclarar que Syaoran y Sakura se están comunicando, telepáticamente, aunque él está viendo el cuarto de Sakura donde está ella, ella también lo ve a su lado pero como una especie de holograma)

- Desde que llegaste pero creo que por tú miedo no notaste que estaba aquí ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿porque apareció tú símbolo de magia y esa luz? –Syaoran

- Acabo de crear otra carta –responde Sakura

- ¿Otra carta? ¿Pero… por qué? –Syaoran

- No sé, pero alguien está aquí con migo –Sakura

- ¿alguien? –Syaoran

- Si ya te había comentado que alguien me estaba siguiendo –Sakura

- A sí creo que es un fantasma –Syaoran

- ¿Ya sabias? –Sakura

- Si… e intente ahuyentarla pero no pude –Syaoran

- ¡Porque no me lo dijiste! –Sakura

- Porque sabía que te ibas a poner más nerviosa si sabias que era un fantasma ¿o no? –Syaoran

- Sí pero… ¿Por qué apareció esta carta? –Sakura

- ¿Cómo se llama? –Syaoran

- VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Syaoran

- Si… pero que tengo que hacer con ella –Sakura

- A lo mejor tienes que usarla para ver a la presencia que esta con tigo –Syaoran

- ¿Eso crees? –Sakura

- Prueba –Syaoran

Sakura toma la llave y dice

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella… muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión con tigo… LIBERATE –Sakura

Aparece el báculo, llama a la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR, aparece una especie de vidrio transparente, muy parecido a espejo, el cual sirve para ver y escuchar, desde luego que por medio de ese vidrio puede ver a la presencia que estaba siguiendo a Sakura desde hace algún tiempo.

- ¡Puedo verla! ¡Puedo verla! –Grita Sakura feliz

- ¿A quién puedes ver Sakura? –Syaoran

- ¡A la fantasma, a la fantasma! –dice feliz Sakura

- ¿A la fantasma? –Syaoran

- ¡Si… es una niña como de 6 años y esta preciosa, se ve que es una niña muy dulce! –Sakura

- ¿Y qué quiere? –Syaoran

- Espera se lo voy a preguntar… ¿Qué quieres? ¿qué te sucede? –Sakura voltea a ver a la niña y le pregunta

- Pues quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar –Fantasmita

- ¿Si te puedo ayudar? –Sakura

- Si… resulta que me morí hace 2 meses pero mi mamá se enfermó desde ese día y quisiera decirle que estoy muy bien, pero que como estoy preocupada por ella yo no me puedo ir de aquí y quisiera ver si es posible que tú me pudieras ayudar… he visto que tienes magia por eso te pido que si me puedes ayudar –fantasmita

- Claro que te puedo ayudar –Sakura

- Sakura ¿qué pasa acuérdate que solo te escucho a ti? –Syaoran

- A si… perdón, lo que sucede es que dice que desde que murió su mamá se puso muy enferma por su muerte y ella está muy triste y me pide que vallamos a ver a su mamá –Sakura

- ¿Y la vas a ayudar? –Syaoran

- ¡Claro! Por eso fue que apareció está nueva carta, para ayudar a los fantasmas –dice Sakura feliz pues de ahora en adelante ya no le va a tener miedo a los fantasmas porque ya los va a poder ver y escuchas

- Ves, te dije que todo estaría bien que no tenías de qué preocuparte –Syaoran

- Sí, tenías razón –le sonríe Sakura

- Bueno ya estás bien… creo que ya no tengo por qué preocuparme –Syaoran

- No… y gracias por comunicarte con migo nos vemos en la noche o si no mañana porque creo que el día de hoy ya nos vimos –Sakura

- bueno de todos modos intentamos vernos para que me cuentes que paso… nos vemos Amor –Syaoran

- Adiós –Sakura

En ese momento tocan a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y entran Yue y su hermano

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntan los dos y ven un marco con un vidrio y al fantasma de la niña.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? sentí que estabas nerviosa y después sentí una nueva energía –pregunta Yue

- Es que aparecí otra carta –Sakura

- ¿Otra carta? –Preguntan los dos

- Si se llama VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Preguntan los dos

- Si, como sabes solo tú… hermano tienes la habilidad de ver y escuchar a los fantasmas… pero esta niña quiere que la ayude, por eso me ha estado siguiendo –Sakura

- Pero si yo no la vi… ¿por qué te estaba siguiendo a ti? –Touya

- No sé, pero creo que quiere que la ayudemos pues desde que murió, su mamá ha estado muy enferma y ella no puede irse hasta que su mamá este bien –Sakura

- ¿Y la carta? Para que sirve –preguntan

- Pues para ver y escuchar a los fantasmas… Si… como puedes ver solo tu Touya tenías esa habilidad pero ahora también tú Yue puedes ver al fantasma y también la podemos escuchar –Sakura

- ¿También podemos escucharla? –pregunta Yue

- Sí, creo que con esta carta cualquiera puede ver y escuchar a los fantasmas –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –Touya

- Si esperemos que así sea, de todos modos hay que ayudar a esta niña –Sakura

Bajan y se encuentran con Kero y su papá que iban llegando, ellos también sintieron la energía

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta Kero

- ¿Están todos bien? –pregunta su papá

- Sí, solo creo otra carta Sakura –dice su hermano

- ¿Creaste otra carta? –preguntan Kero y su papá asombrados

- Si –dice ella apenada

- Y ¿Cuál es? –preguntaron

- VER Y ESCUCHAR –contesta YUE

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –se sorprendieron

- Si –afirma Sakura con una sonrisa

- ¿Y cómo sirve esa carta? –Fujitaka

- Vamos a la sala pues tenemos trabajo que hacer –dice Touya

- ¿Trabajo que hacer? –vuelven a preguntar el Sr. Y Kero

- Si tenemos que ayudar a esta niña –dice Sakura pues sabe dónde está porque la siente.

Todos pasan a la sala, Sakura llama a la carta y vuelve a aparecer el marco con el vidrio pero no ven nada, pues como la pequeña está asustada está escondida detrás de Sakura claro que Touya si la está viendo

- Ya niña, deja de esconderte que así no podremos ayudarte –dice Touya algo enojado

- Temo que mi hermano tiene razón, si no nos permites que te escuchemos no podremos ayudarte –Sakura

- ¿Pero?... yo solo quiero que tú me ayudes –contesto la fantasma

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar su voz

- Pero… yo sola no te puedo ayudar… no puedo presentarme en tú casa y decir que tú me hablaste y que quieres que les diga que estas bien… si te fijas apenas soy una niña… y aunque tú descubriste mis poderes que crees que pase si llego yo sola y les dijo eso –Sakura

- No sé –dice la niña

- Pues que me van a tomar por loca… si no es que les doy un susto mayúsculo y si dices que tú mamá está enferma creo que eso no ayudaría en nada –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –pregunta la fantasma

- Claro, necesito que todos te puedan ver para que pensemos bien cómo podemos ayudarte –dice Sakura

- ¡Aaaa! Está bien –y se para detrás del cristal donde todos la pueden ver

- ¡Que niña tan tierna! –exclaman todos

Por su parte Touya está algo molesto porque si él tenía ese don desde antes ¿porque no le había pedido su ayuda? claro que todos comprendemos que con el carácter del joven no cualquiera se le acercaría a pedirle un favor y mucho menos una niña tan tímida como nuestra querida fantasmita

- Bueno explícales a todos cual es tú problema –dice Sakura

- Pues resulta que tengo 2 meses que he muerto… pero desde que morí mi mamá se ha puesto muy enferma y no se ha podido aliviar y yo estoy muy preocupada por ella, quisiera pedirles de favor de que hablaran con ella y decirle que estoy bien pero que no puedo partir al cielo porque ella me preocupa –Niña

- Está bien, claro que te podemos ayudar… pero mi hija tiene razón no es tan fácil llegar y decir que tú nos mandas… nos creerían locos, por otro lado hay que tener cuidado de a quién le decimos de los poderes que tiene Sakura –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- Aunque si les pedimos que guarden discreción, no creo que tengamos problemas –dice Yue

- En eso creo que tienes razón… creo que este es el momento adecuado en que puedes ayudar a tú hermana Touya –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¿Yo… cómo? –Touya

- Cómo tú hermana ya explico… ella es muy joven para que los adultos le crean o le hagan caso antes de que ella pueda explicar algo… pero tú como una persona mayor con ciertas habilidades, te escucharan y Sakura podrá hablar con la mamá de la niña… es más no tendrá que hablar con ella pues con esta carta será la misma niña quien hable con su mamá –Fujitaka

- Creo que tienes razón –sonríe Touya al ver que ahora si va a poder ayudar más directamente a su hermana.

- Pues manos a la obra –dice Kero

- Bueno lo primero que necesitamos que nos digas es donde vives, cómo te llamas, como se llama tu mamá y si hay algún teléfono donde podamos comunicarnos con tus familiares –Fujitaka

- Me llamo Akane, mi mamá también se llama Akane y vivo –y así la fantasmita les dio toda la información que necesitaban

Hablaron por teléfono para hacer una cita para poder hablar con la mamá de Akane,

- Ella está muy enferma –contestaron

- Es que tenemos alguna información para ayudarla a que se recupere –Fujitaka

- En ese caso… no sé si puedan venir ahora mismo –les contesto el papá de Akane pues estaba muy preocupado por su esposa y temía perderla cómo ya había perdido a su hija

- Bueno muchachos ahora corre todo por su cuenta –les dijo su papá

- Si papá no te preocupes –dijo Touya ayudando a su hermana a bajar del auto junto con Yukito

- Esperamos no tardarnos papá –le sonríe Sakura

- No se preocupen pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien –les contesta su papá

Sakura medio se sonroja pues se acuerda que no hace mucho fueron esas las palabras de Syaoran.

- Si no nos tardamos –Sakura

Tocan a la puerta, que es de inmediato abierta por el papá de Akane

- Buenas tardes… gracia por venir tan pronto –Papá de Akane

- Buenas tardes –contestan los tres jóvenes

- Soy Touya Kinomoto, él es nuestro amigo Yukishiro y ella es mi hermana Sakura –Touya

- Mucho gusto –Papá de Akane

- Bueno como ya le explico mi papá tenemos algo que puede ayudar a que su esposa se mejore –dice Touya

- Pero me gustaría saber de qué manera pueden ayudar a mi esposa, ustedes se ven muy jóvenes para saber algo de medicina –Papá de Akane

- Y lo somos… pero no la venimos a ayudar de esa manera –Touya

- ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo pueden ayudar a mi esposa? Y ¿Cómo saben que está enferma si yo a ustedes no les conozco? –Papá de Akane

- En realidad una pequeña nos pidió que le ayudemos –Touya

- ¿Una pequeña? –Papá de Akane

- Sí, pero escuche antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, de lo contrario la vida de su esposa corre un gran peligro –Touya

- ¿Un gran peligro? –Papá de Akane

- Si pero déjenos explicar y después decida si quiere que ayudemos a su esposa o no –dice Yukito con su sonrisa que tranquiliza a cualquiera

- Está bien –contesta el Sr. Pues siente que puede confiar en esas personas

- Lo primero que necesitamos es que nos prometa que no va a comentar nada de lo que va a ver… con nadie esto va a quedar entre nosotros… porque no queremos que se sepa y ponernos en peligro –Touya

- ¿Ponerlos en peligro a ustedes? –Papá de Akane

- Si –dice Touya muy serio.

- Está bien les prometo que ni mi esposa ni yo diremos nada de lo que pase –Papá de Akane

- Bueno confiamos en sus palabras… pues bien lo que le voy a decir es algo difícil de creer, es como si de un cuento se tratara, aunque es real –dice Touya

- ¿A qué se refieren? –Papá de Akane

- Pues tenemos habilidades mágicas y estas nos permiten ver fantasmas –Touya

- ¿VER FANTASMAS? –Papá de Akane

- Si Sr. y al enterarse de esa habilidad su hija Akane nos pidió de favor que los viniéramos a ver pues sabe que su mamá está muy enferma desde que ella murió y quiere que le digamos que ella está bien –Touya

- Pasen por favor –les muestra el Sr. El camino a la habitación donde se encuentra su esposa

- Gracias –contestan los tres

- Aquí están las personas de las que te hable –Papá de Akane

- Buenas tardes –saludan los tres

- Buenas tardes… pero no son muy jóvenes –dice la señora enderezándose

- Confía en ellos querida… creo que ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar –le sonríe el señor

- ¿Estás seguro? –mamá Akane

- Si –le contesta a su esposa

- ¿Entonces ustedes tienen poderes mágicos y pueden ver fantasmas? –pregunta a los jóvenes

- Así es señor… aunque su hija más bien le pidió a mi hermana que ella los viniera a ver pero como es muy joven creo que lo más conveniente sería que nosotros la acompañáramos para que no tuviera problemas con ustedes y no le fueran a creer a ella –Touya

- Así que puedes ver a mi hija –dijo el Sr. Volteando ver a Sakura

- Si señor y usted también la va a poder ver gracias a mi magia pero… necesito que nada de lo que vean o escuchen aquí lo vallan a comentar con nadie pues podemos estar en peligro si mucha gente se entera de nuestros poderes y nos quieran hacer algún tipo de daño por miedo a que les podamos hacer daño a ellos –dice Sakura que casi no había hablado en todo ese rato.

- Está bien… prometemos no comentar nada de lo que veamos –Dicen los dos

- Yuki me haces el favor –Sakura

Yukito se levanta aparece el símbolo de la magia y se transforma en Yue

- ¡ES UN ANGEL! –exclaman los dos sorprendidísimos

Sakura extiende su mano y llama a su llave

- Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tú verdadera identidad ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡ E! –Sakura

Aparece el báculo mágico de Sakura,

- ¿Están preparados? –pregunta Sakura a los señores que están sorprendidísimos de ver todo lo que está sucediendo

- Si –contestan con algo de miedo, sorpresa, asombro y muchos sentimientos mezclados pues no saben bien que es lo que va a pasar.

Saca la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR

Por favor ayúdame con tus poderes para ayudar a Akane y a su familia ¡LIBERATE! –Sakura

Aparece un gran marco parecido a la carta ESPEJO pero con un vidrio y a través de él se ve una niña

- AKANE –gritan sus papás al verla,

Su mamá se levanta de su cama de un salto al ver a su hija frente a ella

- Hola papá, mamá –Niña

- Hola hija te hemos extrañado mucho –les dicen los dos

- Lo se… y sé también que estas muy triste por mi culpa mamá, que por eso estas tan enferma –niña

- Pero hija –dice su mamá

- Cómo pueden ver estoy muy bien… pero me tengo que ir con Dios, pero como tú estás muy enferma yo no he podido irme y estoy corriendo el peligro de convertirme en fantasma para siempre y no ser un ángel en el cielo –niña

- ¿Por mi culpa? ¿tú no has podido convertirte en ángel? –mamá Akane

- No mamá… pero como ves yo estoy muy bien y me siento contenta porque ya me voy a convertir en un ángel ¿vas a estar bien verdad mamá? –Dice la niña muy feliz con una gran sonrisa pues sabe que al hablar con su mamá ella ya está bien

- Si hija y gracias por venir a verme –mama de Akane

- De nada mamá me siento muy feliz porque sé que ya estás bien y también tu papá

Dicho esto le aparecen dos alas en la espalda a la niña y empieza a volar hacía una luz

- MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS SAKURA POR AYUDARNOS A TODOS… MUCHAS GRACIAS TOUYA, YUE… MAMÁ, PAPÁ Y CUIDEN BIEN DE MI HERMANITO -niña ahora ángel

- ¿DE TÚ HERMANITO? PERO SI TÚ NO TIENES HERMANOS –Los papás sorprendidos

-NO PERO DENTRO DE ALGUNOS MESES LO VOY A TENER –Sonrió Akane

Dicho esto desapareció todos estaban felices.

Los señores no sabían cómo agradecerles lo que habían hecho por ellos, habían vuelto a ver a su hija muerta y además se acababan de enterar que estaban esperando otro bebé.

Estaban felices no cabían de la dicha que sentían.

- ¿Cómo podemos agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nuestra familia? –preguntaban los señores

- Solo siendo felices y ya que saben que su hija está bien no deben tener ningún problema más que el esperar al bebé que viene en camino y que lo quieran mucho al igual que quieren a su hija –les contesto Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Pero cuánto les vamos a deber? –Señores

- ¿Cómo que cuánto? no acaban de escuchar a mi hermana, su felicidad es nuestro pago –dice Touya enojado

- ¿Pero? –Señores

- Las personas que tenemos poderes de verdad, no los usamos para sacarle el dinero a nadie, el dinero Dios nos los da, así como nuestra magia Dios nos la dio, Nuestro pago es saber que nuestros poderes sirven para ayudar y hacer el bien –dice Touya muy serio.

- ¿Pero? –vuelven a preguntar

- Ya escucharon a mi hermano… mi pago es saber que ayude a Akane y que ustedes están bien –Sakura

- Gracias… muchísimas gracias esperamos poder pagarles de alguna manera –Señores

- No se preocupen… con que sean felices es más que suficiente –Yue

Y se despiden todos, Claro Yue ya transformado en Yukito y el báculo ya como dije en el cuello de Sakura

- Pero no olviden su promesa –Sakura

- Claro no vamos a decir una palabra a nadie –Señores

- Hasta pronto –Se despiden

- Hasta pronto –Señores

Suben al carro de su papá quien los estaba esperando

- ¿Cómo les fue? –Fujitaka

- Bien –contestas los tres felices (cosa rara en Touya pero se sentía muy contento por poder ayudar a su hermana más directamente en lugar del mocoso ese "ya saben a quién me refiero verdad")

CONTINUARA:

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, LO QUE QUIERAN ESCRIBAN A ameliasalazar62 de hot mail o aquí abajo

Revisada 22 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 8: TOUYA

Bueno en este capítulo quisiera platicar un poco sobre el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto

Como sabrán él es una persona muy seria, bastante a decir verdad no se entiende bien como una persona como él pueda ser amigo de Yukito que es todo lo contrario a él (Dice Sakura)

Pero si analizamos las cosas todo tiene un porque… espero que se acuerden que cuando se atrapo a la carta de REGRESO en el Templo Tsukimine (creo que se escribe así) cuando Sakura para agradecer a Syaoran que la rescato ella lo abraza y él se desmaya, se puede decir que fue el principio de la unión de sus sentimiento.

Pues bien resulta que en ese capítulo sacan precisamente a la Profesora Mitsuki y a Touya, se ve que ella y él fueron novios por un año y sin ningún motivo ella termino con él, solo le dijo que ella se tenía que ir, que para cuando volvieran a verse serian buenos amigos pero no le dio ninguna explicación apropiada o por lo menos sabes ya no te quiero, ya no me gustas, encontré otra persona que me gusta más, que se yo alguna razón.

Esto a él le lastimo muchísimo, se suponía que tenía una relación seria, estable, que se llevaban bien, que nunca se habían peleado, eso es para lo que sirven los noviazgos, para conocerse, por eso a él le dolió muchísimo ¿Cómo podía ser posible si él pensaba que todo iba bien? ¿Cómo podía ella terminar una relación como esa así nada más? cómo quitarse una ropa que ya no te gusta nada más por puro capricho.

Él siempre había soñado con una relación como la de su papá con su mamá, y cuando se hizo novio de ella… pensó que sería una relación así, pues ella sabía de sus habilidades y en cierta forma ella lo había ayudado a él para manejar un poco sus habilidades, él se sentía muy feliz con ella, pero la manera en que termino le había lastimado de verdad en lo más profundo de su corazón, por eso no permitía que nadie se le quisiera acercar a él con fines sentimentales.

Es más casi por lo mismo tampoco tenía amigos por miedo a que lo lastimaran.

Después cuando entro en la preparatoria y conoció a Yukishiro él mismo se sorprendió pues desde que lo vio supo que no era un ser humano, sino un ser mágico, pero a la vez la energía que tenía le llenaba de tranquilidad, el estar cerca de él le había dado confianza de nuevo en las personas, le daba cierta seguridad y confianza.

Eso ayudó mucho al joven, pero también como saben él tiene ciertas predicciones y sabía que Yukishiro iba a ser parte muy importante en la vida de su hermana.

Por eso él lo invitaba a menudo a ir a su casa siempre estaba al pendiente de él y su hermana pues sabia en cierta manera que ellos tenían que terminar juntos, a él eso no le molestaba al contrario, le gustaba mucho esa idea ya que Yukito le transmitía una seguridad y una calma que no le desagradaba la idea de que él fuera el futuro marido de su hermana.

Pero tenía que aparecer el mocoso ese… cuando lo vio peleándose con su hermana, sintió que quería terminar ahí mismo con él… no precisamente por el hecho de que estaba peleando con Sakura sino porque cuando de lejos los vio… no puede ser… vio cómo su adorada hermanita y ese mocoso se estaban casando

Claro está que Touya los vio grandes a los dos, pero esa idea no le gustaba nada, él prefería un millón de veces que fuera Yukito su futuro esposo, él sabía que Sakura para Yukito iba a ser una persona mucho muy importante en su vida, pero ese mocoso que acababa de aparecer de la nada ¿Cómo podía ser posible? si él mismo sabía que tenía que existir algo muy fuerte entre Sakura y Yukito ¿Cómo podía ser que ese mocoso se fuera a llevar a su adorara hermana?

Touya sabía que Yukito representaba mucho en la vida de su hermana, cuando fue el juicio final y se trasformó él sabía que gracias a lo que Sakura sentía por Yuki, ella pudo salir con bien de esa batalla, pero él se preocupó mucho cuando empezó a ver que Yuki estaba desapareciendo, él no quería eso, sabía que si algo le llegaba a pasar a Yukito, Sakura nunca se lo perdonaría, ella iba a estar muy triste y él como su hermano mayor no podría cargar con la tristeza de su hermana.

Aparte de que no había podido ayudar a su hermana mucho atrapando las cartas y él mocoso ese sí, el darle sus poderes para que Yue ni Yukito desapareciera fue una manera perfecta en la que sintió que pudo ayudar a su hermana.

Después:

Cuando su abuelo les apoyo con lo de sus poderes este le pregunto a Touya

- Qué estas estudiando Touya –Abuelo

- Administración de Empresas, pero apenas voy en el primer año de la carrera –Touya

- Y estas trabajando –Abuelo

- Desde luego –Touya

- Y en que trabajas –Abuelo

- En varios lugares… casi siempre de mesero –Touya

Su abuelo se queda pensando

- ¿Y no te gustaría trabajar en algo que tenga más relación con tú carrera? –Abuelo

- Desde luego que sí pero es muy difícil para mí pues tendría que ser un trabajo de medio tiempo para así poder seguir estudiando –Touya

- Por eso no te preocupes, ve mañana mismo a esta oficina y ahí te darán trabajo yo hablare con ellos pero eso sí, vas a empezar desde abajo, como repartidor y según tus habilidades vas a ir ascendiendo… así que échale muchas ganas en tú trabajo y yo voy a ir viendo tu progreso –Abuelo

- Si abuelo le prometo que le voy a echar todas las ganas del mundo –Touya

Touya y Yukito iban ya a la Universidad, Touya en la Facultad de Administración y Yukito en la de Arqueología pues quería seguir los pasos del papá de su amigo… además de seguir investigando la magia desde los tiempos antiguos y su evolución.

Pero tenían el mismo horario y las facultades estaban cerca una de la otra así que se iban y regresaban juntos.

Pero un día Yuki empezó a notar a su amigo algo cambiado

- Touya ¿Qué te sucede? –Yukito

- Yuki ¿de que estas hablando? –Touya

- Te he notado algo distraído últimamente –Yukito

- Pero no me pasa nada –Touya

- Claro que te pasa… supones que no sé qué te sucede algo –Yukito

- ¿Pero? Porque dices eso amigo –Touya

- Tengo ya varios años de conocerte y sé que te pasa algo –Yukito

- ¿Pero? –Touya

- Me lo dices o quieres que use otros métodos para averiguar que te sucede –Yukito

- Pues bien –empieza Touya ya que sabe perfectamente que él también como guardián de las cartas Sakura puede usarlas y con la carta Sinceridad que no hace mucho creo su hermana, de todas formas se puede enterar de lo que le sucede.

- ¿Pues bien? ¿Qué sucede Touya? –Yukito

- Pues bien resulta que yo hace tiempo fui novio de la Señorita Mitsuki –Touya

- Aaaa eso era algo de lo que nunca me quisiste hablar ¿verdad? –Yukito

- Si puesto que ella me hizo mucho daño –Touya

- ¿Te hizo mucho daño? Pero porque si se ve que es una persona muy seria –Yukito

- Si y si lo es, pero cuando cumplimos un año de novios ella termino con migo sin ninguna explicación lógica solo que teníamos que terminar porque no íbamos a ser pareja y ya –Touya

- ¿Solo eso? –Yukito

- Si… y eso me lastimo mucho –Touya

- ¿Por eso nunca has querido volver a tener novia? –Yukito

- Si, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar como lo hizo ella… además que tú me trasmites tanta tranquilidad que yo pensé que con ese sentimiento era más que suficiente para mí ¿pero? –Touya

- Pero estas confundido… ya encontraste a alguien especial y no quieres que se repita lo mismo ¿verdad? –Yukito

- Si amigo, no sé bien que hacer… estoy confundido –Touya

- Mira lo que yo te trasmito es el poder de mi magia, al tener tú poderes yo te trasmito confianza, seguridad, firmeza… en fin muchas cosas que te hacen sentir bien… aunque ese es mi trabajo –Yukito

- ¿Ese es tú trabajo? –Touya

- Si… al igual que tú tienes esas sensaciones Sakura también las tiene y también las tiene el Joven Syaoran –Yukito

- ¿También ellos tienen esas sensaciones? –Touya

- Si amigo, ese es mi trabajo, transmitir seguridad a las personas que tienen magia para que no se sientan inseguras de sus poderes o se sientan como bichos raros por ser diferentes a las otras personas, al contrario son privilegiadas por tener poderes –Yukito

- ¿Por eso desde que te conocí me sentí tan bien a tú lado aunque tú no sabías que tenías poderes? –Touya

- Si así es, mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente que tiene cierta relación con las cartas mágicas por eso misma razón fue que Clow me puso cerca de ti, para que conociera a Sakura y te ayudara a ti con tus poderes, pues al estar tu confundido e inseguro de tus poderes, al momento que Sakura descubriera sus poderes ella iba a estar muchísimo más confundida que tú, porque como puedes ver ella tiene muchísimas más habilidades que muchísimas personas que tienen poderes y si tú estabas confundido con tus poderes, ibas a transmitir esa inseguridad a Sakura y ella se iba a sentir muchísimo más insegura que tú por la magnitud de sus poderes –Yukito

- Así que por esa razón fue que entraste a estudiar a la escuela –Touya

- Si es más también por eso es que me sentaba cerca de ti –Yukito

- También por eso –Touya

- Si, tenía que transmitirte seguridad todo el mayor tiempo posible para que así tú se la transmitieres a Sakura y al estar sentado a tú lado cumplía muy bien con mi trabajo ¿sabes al estar a tú lado también me permitiste tener una familia… aunque Clow me había creado unos abuelos imaginarios el hecho que siempre estuvieran de viaje era raro para mí, pero cuando te conocí y conocí a tu hermana y tú papá me sentí que formaba parte de una familia y eso siempre me ha hecho sentirme feliz –Yukito

- Que bueno porque dentro de poco van a terminar de construir tú recamara y vas a ser como nuestro hermano y otro hijo para mi papá –Touya

- Si lo sé y estoy muy feliz por eso… sabes cuándo Clow nos creó fuimos mucho muy felices a su lado, cuando nos dijo que iba a morir y que estaba preparando las cosas para nuestro nuevo dueño porque no quería que desapareciéramos al morir él… me dio mucho coraje no podía creer que él el mago más poderoso que existía tenía que morir… yo siempre pensé que solo Clow nos podía querer de esa manera, pero sabes… estoy muy sorprendido porque no solo Sakura que es nuestra dueña nos quiere muchísimo, sino tú, tu papá, Syaoran, tú prima Tomoyo, tú tía y hasta tú bisabuelo nos quieren mucho y procuran siempre ayudar en todo a Sakura para que todos nosotros estemos contentos y sanos –Yukito

- Que bueno que estas tan contento con todos nosotros ¿pero Yue siente lo mismo? –Touya

- Claro acuérdate que somos uno mismo, aunque con ciertas diferencias en la memoria al principio, pero ahora ya comparto con él casi todo –Yukito

- ¿Por qué dices que casi todo? –Touya

- Porqué hay momentos en los cuales Sakura solo quiere hablar con Yue, entonces yo no debo intervenir –Yukito

- Aaaa, pero como cuales serían –Touya

- Cosas especiales para ella –Yukito

- ¿El mocoso ese? –Touya

- Pues si… o cuando se trata de las cartas… o Kerberos –Yukito

- Ya veo –Touya

- ¿Pero se suponía que estábamos hablando de ti? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos hablando de mí? –Yukito

- No se… pero creo que nos hizo bien platicar de tus sentimientos –Touya

- Si eso creo ¿pero quién es esa persona especial a la que te refieres? –Yukito

- Pues es una chica que estudia con migo, casi no habla… pero tiene ciertos poderes mágicos –Touya

- ¿Ya platicaste con ella? –Yukito

- ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo crees? –Touya

- ¿Entonces como sabes de sus poderes? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que yo me doy cuenta cuando alguien tiene poderes… a decir verdad yo sabía que ese niño tenía poderes… pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso –Touya

- ¿Te refieres a Syaoran Li? –Yukito

- No a él no… me refiero al tal Clow –Touya

- ¿A Clow? –Yukito

- Si yo sabía que tenía magia pero no sabía que estaba haciendo… solo lo notaba sospechoso y a decir verdad él sabía que yo sabía –Touya

- Por eso dices que esa chica tiene poderes –Yukito

- Si –Touya

- ¿Y ella ha intentado hablar con tigo? –Touya

- No… pero como nos sentamos cerca… hay algo en ella que me atrae… pero no sé bien que debo hacer… hay algo de ella que me recuerda a Mitsuki pero a la ves es diferente –Touya

- Pero si dices que tienes la habilidad de predecir el futuro porque no la utilizas y te sacas de dudas –Yukito

- Porque no la puedo usar en mi… si no nunca me hubiera hecho novio de Mitsuki –Touya

- ¿No puedes ver tu futuro? –Yukito

- No –Touya

- Pero el de tu hermana sí… y por eso la molestas tanto –Yukito

- No estamos hablando de ella –Touya

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que viste entre Sakura y Syaoran que nunca los dejas en paz? –Yukito

- Eso nunca lo voy a decir… todavía tengo la ESPERANZA de que no se cumpla lo que vi –Touya

- ¿Pero que viste? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que no estamos halando de ella… y nunca voy a decir lo que vi… y si no quieres cambiar el tema será mejor que me valla –Touya

- ¡Espera! no te enojes no insistiré pero háblame de esa chica ¿sabes su nombre? –Yukito

- Si se llama Kasumi –Touya

- Pero ¿qué es lo que te atrae de ella?… en la preparatoria tuviste muchas pretendientes y nunca te llamo la atención nadie ¿qué tiene ella que te atrae? –Yukito

- No sé bien… no sé si son sus poderes… su cabello negro… sus ojos color miel… su tez apiñonada… no se… pero he sabido que ya muchos chicos le han pedido que sea su novia y no ha aceptado a nadie… pero cuando la miro y ella me mira hay una fuerza que me atrae asía ella que has de cuenta que es un imán y nos vamos a quedar unidos si me acerco a ella… y tengo que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no quedar unido a ella –Touya

- ¿Pero sentías eso con la señorita Mitsuki? –Yukito

- No nunca sentí eso por ella y eso es lo que me tiene más confundido –Touya.

- ¿Pero por qué no de pides que sea tú novia? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que tengo miedo que me haga lo mismo que me hizo Mitsuki –Touya

- Pero ¿Cómo vas a saber que ella no es diferente si no quieres intentarlo? –Yukito

- Pero es que dure un año con Mitsuki… y ya vez como término todo… tengo miedo –Touya

- Pero acuérdate que no todos somos iguales a decir verdad… sí estuvo muy mal lo que te hizo… y sé que te lastimo en el fondo de tú corazón… pero nunca hay que juzgar a las personas por lo que otras te hicieron –Yukito

- ¿Pero y si me dice que no?… ya te dije que a todos los que le han pedido que si quiere ser su novia a todos a rechazado –Touya

- ¿Pero cómo vas a saber que a ti también te va a rechazar? ¿Si no lo intentas lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no? En ese caso ya te quitas de dudas y te puedes olvidar de ella… pero qué tal si te dice que si… ya ganaste una pequeña batalla –Yukito

- ¿Una pequeña batalla? ¿Con quién? –Touya

- Con tigo mismo… y te das la oportunidad de tener novia porque eso de que Sakura de 12 años tenga novio y tú de 19 no tengas novia no se ve muy bien que digamos –Yukito

- ¡ES QUE ELLA NO TENIA QUE TENER NOVIO HASTA DESPUES DE LOS 25! –Touya

- Cálmate… pero no crees que exageras con la edad –Yukito

- Pero es que está muy chica –Touya

- Pero para el amor verdadero no existe edad… además fíjate en mi por ejemplo… cual es mi misión… proteger… ver a Kerberos y cuidar de las cartas… yo no tengo esperanza de casarme… tener una pareja… compartir con alguien mi vida… a decir verdad mi vida está dedicada a Sakura yo sé que ella me quiere muchísimo y gracias a ella existo… y nunca me alejare de ella, a donde valla yo voy porque para eso fui creado para cuidar de ella… al igual que Kerberos… y las cartas… pero si te fijas con quien podría hacer pareja es con Akisuki… la guardiana que creo la reencarnación de Clow y la verdad esta tan loca que no inspira a nadie como para animarse a ser pareja de ella… aunque a lo mejor con esa razón fue creada con apariencia femenina… pero mejor toco madera… además que no fui creado para tener pareja… sino para cuidar de Sakura pero tú amigo mío… tu si necesitas de tener una pareja… alguien con quien compartir tú vida –Yukito

- ¿Eso crees? –Touya

- Claro… no te gustaría tener a alguien verdaderamente importante en tú vida como lo tiene tú hermana o la tuvo tú papá –Yukito

- Creo que tienes razón… pero lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con ella y ser su amigo –Touya

- ¿Cómo? ¿No eres su amigo? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que nunca he hablado con ella… solo nos hemos visto… porque se sienta muy cerca de mi… pero nunca le he dirigido la palabra –Touya

- Entonces creo que tienes que empezar por hablar con ella –Yukito

- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo… creo que esa será la oportunidad para hablar con ella –Touya

- Creo que sí y anímate si no lo intentas como vas a saber que ella es la persona especial en tú vida –Yukito

- Tienes razón… seguiré tú consejo… pero cambiando de tema a ver cómo me va hoy… tengo que ir a la oficina donde me mando mi abuelo para el nuevo trabajo, así que por favor dile a Sakura que si puede preparar la cena pues no se bien a qué hora voy a llegar –Touya

- Si… no te preocupes… si no yo le ayudo a prepararla –Yukito

- Pero Yuki ¿cómo vas a preparar tú la cena? –Touya

- Acuérdate que pronto voy a vivir con ustedes y al igual que ustedes tengo que compartir los deberes si no van a compartir con migo los deberes mejor me quedo en mi casa –Yukito

- Esta bien no te enojes… puedes preparar tú la cena y ya me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde al nuevo trabajo –Touya

Bueno ya hablamos mucho de Touya ¿pero quién es esa chica llamada Kasumi?

Ella es una chica aparentemente como cualquier otra, Tiene también 19 años aunque ella tiene poco que los cumplió… es algo alta aunque no tan alta como Touya, tiene el cabello negro y largo a la cintura pero casi siempre se lo peina en una cola de caballo, ojos color miel muy expresivos, rasgos finos, su figura es delgada.

Es muy inteligente y casi no le gusta hablar, tiene por lo mismo pocos amigos… pues aunque parece una chica cualquiera no lo es y eso en cierta manera la molesta.

Sabe que es diferente a todos los demás chicos o chicas que conoce y al igual que Touya ella es muy reservada con sus amistades pues las pocas veces que platico con alguien de sus habilidades la trataban como si estuviera loca por eso casi nunca hablaba con alguien al respecto

Pero desde el primer día de clases vio que Touya era una persona diferente a todos los demás… que algo en él le atraía bastante pero no sabía bien que era a decir verdad intentaba ver al joven lo menos posible porque cuando por alguna razón que ella no se explicaba se le quedaba viendo, para ella era una tortura pues se sentía atraída asía él como si fuera un imán y sufría mucho por lo que sentía por alguien que ni siquiera se había dignado a hablar con ella.

Así habían pasado el primer semestre, cuando iban empezando el segundo semestre uno de los profesores les dijo que para su clase se tenía que formar equipos de cinco personas pues tenían que hacer muchas investigaciones y salir a diferentes oficinas para ver cómo se administraban según a lo que se dedicaran.

- Así que de una vez vayan viendo con quienes van a hacer equipo pues necesito la lista por equipos para pasado mañana –les decía el profesor

Desde luego que a Touya se le acercaron barias mujeres para pedirle que perteneciera a sus equipos, al igual que a Kasumi se le acercaron varios compañeros para pedirle lo mismo.

Ambos dijeron lo mismo… que lo tenían que pensar… esperando que alguno de los dos le pidiera al otro que si podían ser compañeros de equipo, claro que no se animaban ninguno de los dos.

Touya llega a la oficina de personal donde lo habían mandado, hablo con el jefe de personal y este le dijo que ya había hablado con su abuelo y ya tenía el puesto que iba a desempeñar.

- Su abuelo me dijo que tenía que empezar desde abajo… veo que tiene experiencia en algunas cosas… para mi yo lo pondría en un puesto más alto pero ordenes son ordenes, espero que usted no tenga problemas con el cargo que me pidió el Sr. Que desempeñara –jefe de personal

- Claro que no él sabe lo que quiere para mí –Touya

- Esta bien… entonces venga con migo –y lo llevo a la sección de aseo de la empresa.

- El señor me dijo que usted tenía que empezar desde este puesto –le da una escoba y demás accesorios de limpieza

- ¿Desde este puesto? –dice Touya muy sorprendido pero se acordó que su abuelo le dijo que iba a empezar desde abajo y que según fuera desempeñando su trabajo iba a ir subiendo de puesto

- Si no le parece… puedo hablar con él pues yo creo que usted puede desempeñar un mejor trabajo que este –jefe de personal

- No se preocupe… si él dijo que debería de ocupar este puesto lo haré con mucho gusto –Touya se inclina dándole las gracias.

El señor le indica por donde debe empezar su trabajo y la ruta que debe seguir.

- También me dijo su abuelo que va haber veces que no va a venir a trabajar o que va a llegar tarde o va a tener que irse sin previo aviso… por asuntos particulares… así que cuando llegue a suceder eso no se preocupe por faltar su sueldo se le pagara igual –jefe de personal

- ¿Eso le dijo mi abuelo? –Touya

- Si… y me dijo que no preguntara cuales eran esas obligaciones solo me comento que era algo muchísimo más importante que el mismo trabajo… así que no se preocupe por faltar… llegar tarde o tener que salirse sin previo aviso –jefe de personal

- No se preocupe espero que no suceda eso… pero si de casualidad sucede espero poder avisarle o dejar recado con alguien –Touya se quedó pensando en todo pensó mi abuelo por si tengo que salir rápido… pero ponerme como mozo creo que se pasó pero ni hablar le voy a demostrar que yo puedo hacer bien las cosas este en el puesto que este

Dicho esto empezó a limpiar como le habían indicado.

Fue pasando oficina por oficina y a la vez conociendo a todo el personal que laboraba ahí y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando entro en una de ellas y ahí estaba trabajando ella, la chica que en los últimos días por no decir meses le estaba quitando es sueño… él la vio y no supo bien que decir pues ella estaba muy ocupada con una computadora, por no decir peleándose con ella pues sin querer había apretado un botón y la información que tenia se le había borrado (¿nunca les ha pasado esto?)

- Que voy a hacer, todo mi trabajo de una semana perdido por una mugrosa tecla –decía ella muy enojada

- Te puedo ayudar –le dijo Touya al ver el apuro de la Chica

- ¡Toooyyyyaaaa! –grito ella al verlo pues se asustó y nunca espero encontrárselo ahí y menos haciendo la limpieza

- Perdón… Kinomoto –corrigió ella apurada y muy roja por la sorpresa que se había llevado

- No te preocupes, me puedes llamar Touya… ¿cuál es el problema? –se acerca él dejando a un lado sus accesorios.

- Bueno es que por error apreté esta tecla y no puedo recuperar el archivo en el que estaba trabajando –dice ella

- Permíteme –aprieta varios cosas en la computadora y muy rápido recupera el archivo perdido -¿es este? –Touya

- Si muchas gracias Touya -le dice ella con una gran sonrisa al ver recuperado su trabajo

- De nada, pero ten más cuidado con las teclas que aprietes porque hay veces que ya no se puede recuperar la información –dice el algo sonrojado al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

- Por cierto me puedes llamar Kasumi –le dice ella

- Esta bien Kasumi… por cierto me preguntaba si quisieras pertenecer a mí equipo -le dice Touya algo sonrojado y con la cabeza volteada para un lado pues no quiere que le viera que se le estaba subiendo el color a sus mejillas

- Con mucho gusto me gustaría pertenecer a tú equipo –dice ella también volteando para otro lado para que no viera él que a ella también se le estaba subiendo los colores a su cara.

- Bueno me retiro pues me falta mucho que hacer –Touya

- Si yo tengo mucho que hacer y muchísimas gracias por recuperar mi información –Kasumi

- Nos vemos mañana –Touya

- Hasta mañana –Kasumi

Touya sale de la oficina en la cual por el momento no había nadie más que Kasumi sintiéndose en las nubes… claro que Kasumi se sentía igual, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con él y ya se hablaban por sus nombres

- ¡Esto va bien! –pensaron los dos felices.

A la semana de que habían empezado a formar equipo y como los dos se tenían que ir al mismo lugar de trabajo y se iban juntos Touya aprovechó esa ocasión en que no tuvieron la última clase y salieron temprano para invitarla a tomar un helado.

Ella acepto con gusto pues a pesar de que tenían poco tiempo de tratarse sentían que tenían años de conocerse.

Se sentaron en una fuente de sodas y pidieron un helado cada quien pero lo curiosa es que pidieron el mismo ya que les gustaba el mismo a los dos.

Los dos se rieron, se quedaron viendo a los ojos cosa que ya hacían con más frecuencia que antes en ese momento Touya dijo:

- ¡Ya no puedo más! –Touya

- ¿Qué sucede? –dice ella extrañada pero a la ves presintiendo lo que le iba a proponer

- Él la toma de la mano y le dice –quisieras ser mi novia

- ¿Yoooo? –se sonroja ella

- ¿Quién más? no veo a otra joven aquí en la mesa –dice él algo molesta

- Es que –Kasumi

- Si ya se… no has aceptado a nadie y creo que no voy a ser la excepción –dice él muy molesto consigo mismo y pensando en "no debí hacerle caso a Yukito me las va a pagar"

- No, no es eso… claro que me gustaría… con todo mi corazón pero –Kasumi

- Pero nada desde este momento tú ya eres mi novia y no hay vuelta de hoja –Touya

A ella le da risa

– Cómo tú digas pero antes debes saber algo muy especial de mí… primero escúchame y luego opinas por favor porque no creo que opines lo mismo después de que te diga mi secreto –Kasumi

- Si es sobre tus poderes… no te preocupes lo supe desde el primer día que tuvimos clases –Touya

- ¿SABES LO DE MIS PODERES? –Se levanta ella de un sopetón

Él la toma de las manos y la acerca hasta donde esta él, le da un tierno beso y dice

- Si porque yo también tengo poderes y desde que te vi supe que eras una persona muy especial –Touya

- Yo no sabía que tenías poderes –Kasumi

- Es que uno de mis poderes es precisamente ese… el saber quién tiene poderes –Touya

Ella lo abraza se siente feliz, por fin encuentra a alguien como ella, por primera vez en toda su vida no se siente como la chica rara… sino como una persona completa pues acaba de encontrarse a alguien especial en su vida que la entendía a la perfección y eso la hace muy feliz.

En eso empezó a llorar pero de felicidad, no quería soltar a Touya

- ¿Entonces si aceptas? –Touya

- ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! –decía ella con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una gran sonrisa

Los dos se besaron por largo rato… no querían terminar ese beso pues los dos se sentían muy felices

- ¿Sabes? desde el primer día que te conocí sentía que una energía me atraía asía ti como si fuéramos dos imanes y a decir verdad me costó mucho trabajo no acercarme a ti –dice Touya

- A mí me paso lo mismo y me daba cierto miedo porque nunca antes me había pasado algo por el estilo –Kasumi

- Que bueno que hable con Yukito –Touya

- ¿Quién es Yukito? –Kasumi

- ¿Cuántas personas que tengan magia conoces? –Touya

- Solo yo… ¿Por qué? –Kasumi

- Porque en mi familia todos nosotros tenemos magia… y te vas a sorprender cuando te enteres de los poderes que tiene mi hermana y su novio –Touya

- ¿Qué son muchos? –Kasumi

- Si… y son muy fuertes a decir verdad hace algunos meses todas las personas desaparecieron y muchas cosas más –Touya

- Si me di cuenta de eso –Kasumi

- Pues mi hermana y su novio fueron quienes arreglaron todo –Touya

- Debe de ser muy fuerte porque lo que paso esa noche fue algo muy poderoso según me di cuenta –Kasumi

- Si así fue… esa carta hizo de las suyas –Touya

- ¿Una carta? ¿Pero cómo una carta? –Kasumi

- Si una carta mágica… cuando andan sueltas hacen lo que quieren pero ya no hay problema… ya atrapo a todas –Touya

- ¿A todas pues cuantas son? –Kasumi

- Creo que son 54 (en este momento todavía no había creado la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR) y cada una con poderes especiales… pero después te presento a mi hermana para que veas que no eres la única con poderes mágicos… sino que también habemos más personas con poderes y somos privilegiados por tenerlos… no somos chivos raros… así que es mejor que te sientas orgullosa de tus habilidades –Touya

Ella le sonríe y se vuelven a besar pues no han dejado de abrazarse.

- Y cuantos años mayor que tú es tú hermana –Kasumi

- Es más chica que yo apenas tiene 12 y va en el último año de la primaria –Touya

- ¿Es más chica que tú?… y tiene tantos poderes –Kasumi

- Si… pero ha tenido mucho apoyo por parte de varias personas (pensando en el mocoso, Tomoyo y en Yukito) y eso la ha ayudado mucho –Touya

- Que bueno que ha recibido apoyo desde chica… porque si yo me siento extraña con mi poder… imagínate como se sentiría ella con todos los poderes que dices que tiene –Kasumi

- Así es… pero gracias a ellos no ha tenido grandes problemas… aunque también yo la he estado cuidando desde que descubrió que tenía poderes –Touya

- Eres un buen hermano –Kasumi

- Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo mañana tiene una representación de teatro en la escuela no te gustaría ir sirve que te la presento –Touya

- Claro que me gustaría así empiezo a conocer a tú familia –Kasumi

- Bueno… mi familia, mi familia solo es mi papá, mi hermana y yo… mi mamá tiene algunos años que murió… aunque… aunque también están Yukito que apenas ayer se fue a vivir con nosotros y Kero… Aaaa y también las cartas… así que ya somos una gran familia –Touya

- ¿También las cartas? –Kasumi

- Si bueno poco a poco te los voy ir presentando a todos… por cierto el dueño de la empresa donde trabajamos es mi Bisabuelo –Touya

- ¿Es tú bisabuelo? ¿Y entonces porque estás trabajando como mozo? –Kasumi

- Ideas de él pero le voy a demostrar que me ponga en el puesto que me ponga soy apto para él… a ver quién gana –Touya

Se sonríen

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos no se nos vaya a hacer tarde –Touya

- Si… y mañana no se te olvide pasar por mí –Kasumi

CONTINUARA:

Notas de autor: espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que tal Touya colorado pero es que cuando uno se enamora no importa edad igual uno se pone nervioso.

Por cierto respecto al nombre de Syaoran que tanto he mencionado, como ya les había dicho estoy tomando clases de japonés y me acabo de enterar que en el japonés no existe la L, entonces ellos toman los vocablos más parecidos y los meten para sustituir los sonidos, ellos no utilizan la letras solas como nosotros por ejemplo días ellos tienen un símbolo para di otro para a pero las consonantes solas no existe así que la sustituirían por sus consonantes con terminación u, ku, nu, etc.

En este caso de la s es su y escribirían díasu aunque no pronunciaran la u… por ejemplo Mi nombre AMELIA ellos escribirían A ME RI A, la r con sonido suave, para ellos no existe el sonido fuerte, aunque l son diferentes para nosotros para ellos es la misma letra así que AMELIA Y AMERIA es el mismo nombre y no hay porque confundirse bueno al menos para ellos… porque en el español si hay una gran diferencia ya que son dos letras diferentes.

Así pues Syaoran o Syaolan es el mismo nombre y no hay ningún problema… pero como ya les dije en el Internet vi que estaba escrito Syaoran y así lo voy a escribir yo, aunque en la película se pronuncia de las dos formas Syaoran y Syaolan.

Bueno creo que este capítulo quedo algo largo y mis anotaciones más pero creo que es conveniente que aprendamos algo del idioma original de nuestra serie favorita.

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail espero que se tomen su tiempo y me escriban aunque sea para decir no me gusta tú historia.

Y muchas gracias por leerme.

Saludos hoy es 14 de Enero de 2007. Me tengo que poner a escribir la continuación de Ilusión

Revisada 22 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 9: KASUMI SE DA CUENTA QUE ES UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL

Al otro día en la Casa de Sakura todos estaban muy apurados pues Sakura iba a salir de princesa en la obra que se iba a realizar.

Aunque es algo extraño la primera que se había levantado fue Sakura pues estaba muy nerviosa, iba a representar a la princesa de Blanca Nieves y sentía que se le olvidaban los diálogos aunque en las últimas obras a ella le habían tocado personajes principales, no se acostumbraba y daba vueltas como moyote en la casa. (Moyote es un pequeño insecto de color verde de la familia de los escarabajos que cuando ve la luz en la noche rebota por todos lados sin ir a un lugar en especial). Llevando al pobre de Kero por todos lados Yuki solo sonreía al verla como estaba y trataba de calmarla.

- Ya tranquila Sakura no pienses en la obra si no sí se te van a olvidar los diálogos, además que practicaste mucho para esta obra y ya te sabes a la perfección toda la obra no tienes de que preocuparte –Yuki

- ¿Pero? ¿Y si se me olvida? –decía Sakura agitando al pobre de Kero quien casi estaba desmayado, en eso llega su papá con el desayuno lo pone en la mesa y toma al pequeño guardián para protegerlo de su dueña.

- No te preocupes hija todo va a salir bien y el agitar así al pobre de Kero no te va a ayudar en nada –Fujitaka

- Perdóname Kero… pero es que estoy muy nerviosa –Sakura

- ¡PERO CASI ME MATAS POR TÚS NERVIOS! RECUERDA QUE NO SOY UN MUÑECO –Kero

- ¿ME PERDONAS SI TE DOY UN FLAN? – Le dice Sakura con una cara de inocente

- Esta bien pero que sea el más grande –Kero

- De acuerdo… ¿y mi hermano? ¿Aun no se levanta? –Sakura se levante y va por el Flan

- ¿Qué raro? ¡él nunca se levanta tarde! –dice su papá

- ¿Voy a ver si no le pasa algo? –dice Yuki,

Pero cuando se levanta ven que Touya viene bajando y no pueden creer lo bien que se ve, viste un traje gris con camisa color plata y corbata, además que huele muy bien a decir verdad quizás se pasó un poco de loción y con una gran sonrisa… todos se quedan con la boca abierta al verlo

- ¿No me digas que así vas a ir a ver la obra? –dice Sakura extrañada al verlo tan guapo

- ¿De veras eres tú? –pregunta Kero sorprendido porque solo en casos mucho muy especiales, como navidad o año nuevo se vestía así

- ¡Claro que soy yo! –grita enojado Touya

- Creo que el amor te ha cambiado ¿verdad amigo? –Dice Yuki, Touya quiere fulminar a su amigo con los ojos. Pero le sonríe

- Ya tranquilos quieres contarnos quien es –Dice el Sr.

- Bueno creo que sí… pues la invite a ver la obra de Sakura y va a ir –Touya

- ¿Qué hiciste Qué? –grita Sakura más nerviosa que antes.

- Que la invite a ir a verte en la obra… así que espero actúes bien y no te comportes como un monstruo –Touya

- ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo! –Sakura

- Esta bien… ella es una compañera de la escuela y también trabaja en la misma compañía que yo y ayer no hicimos novios… por eso la invite a ver tú obra porque quiero que todos la conozcan –Touya

- Esta bien hijo que bueno que quieras que la conozcamos –Fujitaka

- Si quiero que todos la conozcan… incluido tú Kero –Touya

- ¿YYYOOOO? –dice el guardián atragantándose con el flan que se estaba comiendo

- Si… pues ella también tiene algo de poderes mágicos… pero se siente muy insegura pues no conoce a nadie con poderes y yo le comente que toda mi familia tenía magia así que ella quiere conocerlos a todos –Touya

- Que bien hijo… entonces te esperamos en la escuela –Fujitaka

- Si yo llego con ella, ahora voy a recogerla –Touya termina rápido su desayudo y se va

- ¿No puedo creer que ya tenga novia? –dice Sakura

- ¿Por qué? está en edad de tener novia –dice su papá

- Lo extraño es que tú tengas novio siendo tan chica –dice Kero, Sakura se sonroja

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos si no vamos a llegar tarde –Sakura

- Bueno será mejor irnos –Fujitaka

Y todos salen esta vez el papá de Sakura también va a asistir a la obra.

A Kero lo llevan en una bolsa de un material especial que hicieron para trasportarlo y a la vez pueda ver todo lo que le rodea sin que lo vean a él.

Mientras en casa de Kasumi ella tiene su cuarto todo hecho un enredo ha sacado toda la ropa que tiene no sabe que vestido ponerse… su mamá solo sonríe pues está feliz de que por fin tiene novio y le recuerda a ella misma cuando conoció a su papá.

- Ya tranquilízate hija todo va a estar bien… creo que este vestido te queda muy bien es sencillo pero a la ves elegante y el color se te ve bien –mamá

- ¿Tú crees mamá? –Kasumi

- Claro hija… con todo te ves muy bonita –le decía su papá

Por fin se decide por el vestido que le dijo su mamá

- ¿y qué zapatos me llevo? –vuelve a decir Kasumi

- Ponte estos ¿te hago una trenza francesa? –dice su mamá

- Creo que si porque con lo nerviosa que estoy creo que no me voy a arreglar como debe hacerlo –Kasumi

Así pasa una hora hasta que por fin sale de su cuarto luciendo fantástica

- Que bonita te ves –dice su papá

- ¿Eso crees? –Kasumi

- Claro vas a impresionar a ese Joven –Papá

- Espero le guste como luzco –se da una vuelta frente a un espejo

Lucia muy bien tenía un hermoso vestido de día color rojo en línea A y ajustado arriba que resaltaba su figura, zapatos que hacían juego con su vestido y accesorios discretos que resaltaban su belleza y en su pelo llevaba un listón color rojo que aseguraba la trenza que le había hecho su mamá.

- Bueno hija será mejor que desayunes pues no creo que tarde en llegar él joven –mamá

- Si –se sienta

Terminando de desayunar tocan a la puerta.

Ella da un salto que asusta a sus papás… a ellos solo les da risa ver tan apurada a su hija

- ¡ES ÉL! ¡ES ÉL! –dice nerviosa parase una niña

- Tranquila y mejor ve a abrir la puerta o ¿quieres que le abra yo? –dice su papá.

- ¡Nooo! Yo abro –se dirige a la puerta y abre está casi muerta de nervios

- Buenos días –le saluda Touya con una sonrisa

- Buenos días –contesta ella temblando

Touya nota que está muy nerviosa a decir verdad él también lo estaba, pero al verla se tranquilizó él le sonríe y la toma de las manos, hecho que tranquiliza de inmediato a la chica, ella sonríe también y se dan un beso

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Descansaste bien? –pregunta Touya quien se siente que está en las nubes con el simple hecho de verla.

- Si descanse bien –Se sonroja Kasumi y también se siente en las nubes

- Luces hermosa –Touya

- Tú también te ves muy bien, pasa te quiero presentar a mis padres –Kasumi

Entran en la casa

- Mamá, Papá les quiero presentar a Touya Kinomoto mi novio –Kasumi

- Mucho justo joven –dice su papá

- Mucho justo joven –sonríe su mamá

- Mucho justo –contesta Touya haciendo una inclinación

- Quisiera pedirles permiso para que su hija y yo podamos ser novios –les dice respetuosamente Touya

Acordándose que su cuñado de inmediato pidió permiso para que él y Sakura fueran novios y él no se iba a quedar atrás

- Con mucho gusto joven, espero que la cuides bien… y gracias por pedirnos permiso –papá

- Esta es tú casa y espero verte por aquí seguido –contesta la señora

- Muchas gracias… y espero no molestar, les pido de favor que si me permiten salir con Kasumi, hoy mi hermana representa una obra de teatro en la primaria y me gustaría llevarla para que se conozcan –Touya

- Con mucho gusto –dice el papá

- Y cuídala bien –dice su mamá

- ¿Nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde –Touya le ofrece el brazo a Kasumi ella sonríe lo toma. Se despiden y salen de la casa.

Ya en la escuela todos están terminando de vestirse, todos están muy nerviosos, aunque hay una personita que está más nerviosa que todos porque aunque estaba acostumbrada a cantar en público curiosamente nunca le había tocado actuar.

La primera vez a ella le había tocado narrar cuando la obra de LA BELLA DURMIENTE, después cuando la otra obra cuando lo de la carta vació a ella le había tocado cantar… pero nunca le había tocado actuar y desde luego que era la más nerviosa… claro estoy hablando de Tomoyo.

Si… ella era la que estaba más nerviosa pues no solo tuvo que aprenderse todo su dialogo sino que desde luego se ofreció para hacer los trajes de Sakura que era Blanca Nieves y Yamasaki que era el príncipe

Si no también el de ella que le había tocado el papel de la Reina y más que preocupada porque se le fuera a olvidar sus diálogos o no poder grabar ella misma a su prima…

Bueno eso no le preocupaba pues su mamá ya estaba ahí con un equipo de camarógrafos quienes se iban a ocupar de eso, así que eso no le preocupaba… no.

Lo que a ella le preocupaba era que tenía que tratar mal a su queridísima prima y eso a ella le mortificaba mucho.

- Ya tranquilízate Tomoyo todo va a salir bien –dice Sakura

- Pero es que te tengo que tratar muy mal… es más te voy a mandar a matar… y yo misma voy a intentar matarte –decía Tomoyo muy apurada

- Pero si solo es de mentiras, solo es una obra de teatro… yo sé bien que tú nunca tratarías de hacerme daño –le sonreía Sakura

- Pero es que ni de mentiras me gusta esa idea… y aunque por más que lo intente la profesora Mitsuki no me quiso cambiar los papeles –Tomoyo

- Es que por eso hizo el sorteo… para que fuera a la suerte –Sakura

- ¡Pero pudo usar magia para que me tocara ese papel a mí! –Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo crees eso? Acuérdate cuando a Syaoran y a mí nos tocaron los papeles invertidos… y los tuvimos que hacer así –Sakura

- Bueno ni hablar… pero perdóname por todo lo malo que tengo que hacerte –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes ya te dije que todo es de mentiras –Sakura

Mientras entre el auditorio en una fila se encuentran platicando en lo que empieza la obra. El abuelo, Sonomi, Fujitaka con Kero, Yuki y esperan a Touya con Kasumi.

Sakura se había asomado para ver quienes estaban y en eso ve a su hermano y lo va a saludar pues ve que viene con su novia y como le había dicho que quería presentársela ella fue a verlo.

- Hola hermano… ¿Cómo estás? –Sakura grita para que la vea

- Hola ¿qué haces? no puedes salir cuando ya estas vestida –le dice Touya

- Es que quería conocerla –le dice Sakura viendo a Kasumi

- A sí… ella es mi hermana Sakura… ella es ni novia Kasumi –Touya

- Mucho gusto en conocerte –dice Sakura

- El gusto es mío –contesta Kasumi en eso se le suelta el listón que amarraba el vestido de Sakura

- A ver te lo arreglo –le dice Kasumi

- Mejor será que se lo arregles tras bambalinas… porque ella no debe estar aquí –Touya

- Esta bien –y las dos se van

Él se les queda viendo se siente feliz porque sabe que su hermana se va a llevar muy bien con Kasumi y la va a querer mucho.

- Que bueno es verte feliz Touya –dice una voz acercándose a él

- ¡Kajo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Touya poniéndose sería

- Soy la profesora de Sakura… pero ya tenía tiempo que no te veía –Kajo

- Es que ya estoy en la Universidad y trabajo así que ya no tengo tiempo para venir por estos rumbos –Touya muy serio

- Ya veo… pero quería felicitarte –Kajo

- ¿Felicitarme a mí? ¿por qué? –Touya

- ¡Porque veo que ya encontraste a la persona especial en tú vida! –Kajo

Él se le queda viendo con ojos de ¿Qué sabes tú? Pero no dice nada.

- Quizás hice mal al romper con tigo así… pero así tenía que ser… para que cuando encontraras a esa persona especial y que te va a hacer muy feliz, no la fueras a dejar ir –Kajo

- ¿Pero? –Touya

- Dime acaso no llevas de conocerla más de 6 meses y apenas acabas de hablarle –Kajo

- Si –Touya

- Precisamente por eso termine de esa manera, para que cuando conocieras a esa persona especial la valoraras en verdad y tuvieras todo el deseo de tenerla a tú lado aunque corrieras el riesgo de que te fuera a lastimar también –Kajo

- ¡Kajo! –Touya

- Descuida no tienes de que preocuparte… ella te va a hacer muy feliz –Kajo

- Gracias por hablar con migo –Touya le sonríe

- De nada –Kajo en ese momento se acerca Kasumi

- Buenos días –dice Kasumi

- Buenos días –contesta Kajo

- Ella es la señorita Kajo la profesora de Sakura y una ex compañera de la secundaria, Ella es Kasumi mi novia –Touya

- Mucho gusto yo soy Kasumi –ella le sonríe

- El gusto es mío –le devuelve la sonrisa

- Bueno me tengo que ir porque ya no tarda en empezar la obra

- Nos vemos después –contestan los dos

Busca entre la gente a su papá pues casi está lleno el auditorio

- Touya ¡Aquí estamos! –oye una voz a lo lejos… él volteo y ve que todos están ahí

- Vamos están de aquel lado –Touya toma a Kasumi de la mano y se van asía donde se encuentran los demás.

- Buenos días –saludan los recién llegados

- Buenos días –contestan todos

- Les quiero presentar a mi novia… ella el Kasumi (quisiera aclarar que aquí y en otros lugares debería poner un apellido pero como no se ninguno en japonés, antes digan que me acorde del nombre de Kasumi de Ramma ½, por eso pido mil disculpas)

- Mucho gusto –se levantan todos

- Él es mi bisabuelo –Touya

- Mucho gusto señorita –Bisabuelo

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi

- Ella es mi tía la señora Sonomi –Touya

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi

- Mucho gusto ¿pero creo que te conozco? –Sonomi

- Si, trabajo en una de las compañías de ustedes –le dice Kasumi

(Cabe aclarar que Sonomi es dueña de una fábrica de juguetes pero su –abuelo es dueño de algunas empresas)

El abuelo se queda pensando… "con que ella es su novia creo que tendré que darle el mismo trabajo que a Touya"

- AAAA con razón te me hacías tan conocida –Sonomi le sonríe

- Él es mi papá, él es arqueólogo y también es profesor en la universidad –Touya

- Mucho gusto –Fujitaka

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi

- Y él es Yukito ya te había platicado de él –Touya

- Mucho gusto –le saluda –Yuki

- El gusto es mío –Kasumi

- ¡Aaaa! –Touya y tomando el bolso se lo muestra a Kasumi

– Él es Kero –Touya

Ella lo abre y ve un precioso peluche que le está sonriendo.

- ¡Qué bonito esta! –Kasumi

- Es un muñeco muy bonito –Kasumi

- ¡Que no soy ningún muñeco! –Dice Kero enojado

Todos se lanzan al bolso para que nadie se dé cuenta de Kero y sonríen nerviosamente

- ¿Quién es? –Kasumi pregunta a Touya en voz baja

- Ya te había dicho que en mi familia había mucha gente con magia ¿verdad? –Touya

- Si –Kasumi

- Bueno él es uno de ellos y ten cuidado porque es muy enojón –Touya

Kero está tratando de abrir el bolsa para seguir gritando a la chica cuando oye

- ¡Pero si se ve que es muy tierno! ¿Por qué dices que es enojón? –Kasumi

Eso hizo sentir al guardián muy bien

- "Se ve que ella juzga muy bien a las personas" –Kero

Toca despacito el bolso para que le dejen ver de nuevo a la chica y pueda agradecer su opinión de él

Touya abre el bolso con cierta precaución

- ¿Te vas a comportar? –Touya

- Si –dice con una gran sonrisa Kero

- Solo quiero saludar a esta amable jovencita que sabe juzgar muy bien a las personas… Buenos días jovencita mi nombre es Kerberos pero me puedes decir Kero –Kero

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi le saluda con una gran sonrisa fascinada viendo al guardián

- "Solo falta que el peluche este valla a querer quitarme a mi novia" –piensa Touya

En eso se escucha

- Tercera llamada el grupo de sexto año dos presentara la obra titulada Blanca Nieves esperamos sea de su agrado.

Y así empieza la obra… todos actúan muy bien, a pesar de todas las protestas la actuación de Tomoyo era sobresaliente.

Actuaba tan bien como aquella vez que a Meiling le había tocado también el papel de mala, ni que decir de Sakura que no se le olvido nada su dialogo y así siguió la obra hasta que muerde la manzana y cae supuestamente muerta.

En ese mismo momento pero muy legos de ahí a decir verdad en Hong Kong Syaoran acababa de salir al descanso ya había terminado su almuerzo. Y se subió en uno de los árboles pues quería descansar un rato, se recarga en una de las ramas cierra los ojos y en eso aparece en el parque donde siempre ve a Sakura

- ¿Que sucede? –Syaoran se sorprende pero no abre los ojos pues tiene la esperanza de ver a Sakura y efectivamente la ve

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Sakura

- Eso es lo mismo que pregunto yo… no se supone que tienes una obra de teatro –Syaoran

- Si y estamos casi al final –Sakura

- Que bonita te ves ¿eres Blanca Nieves? –Syaoran le dice

- Si –Sakura le dice sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa

- ¿PERO? PARA DESPERTARTE TANBIEN TE TIENEN QUE DAR UN BESO ¿VERDAD? –Syaoran saltando de su lugar

- Si –Sakura dice preocupada viendo a Syaoran

- ¿Pero nunca me dijiste que ibas a ser la princesa? –Syaoran

- Es que tú me preguntaste que si iba a ser el papel de príncipe… y la verdad pues no me toco ese papel –Sakura

- Es que yo me acorde de cuando actuamos juntos y tú me tenías que besar siendo príncipe y yo no quiero que beses a nadie –dice él enojadísimo

- ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ser de princesa?, de todas formas te tienen que besar y yo no quiero –Syaoran decía todo rojo de coraje en eso abraza a Sakura para no dejarla ir

- No hagas eso… no nos hemos besado además que es de mentiritas –Sakura

- Pero –Syaoran

- Además que es Yamasaki, no me digas que vas a tener celos de él –Sakura

- Pero… ¡es que no quiero que nadie te bese! –Syaoran

- Te pareces a Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- Porqué le toco el papel de la Reina mala y no lo quería hacer porque me iba a hacer daño –Sakura

- ¿Enserio? –Syaoran

- Si, y ya cálmate y por favor suéltame porque mientras me estés agarrando yo no me voy a poder menear y entonces él si me va a dar el beso –Sakura

- ¿QUUUEEE? –Syaoran salta y la suelta de inmediato

- Bueno amor me tengo que ir porque si me descuido me da el beso… mejor –Sakura le abraza y le da un gran beso

- Acuérdate que mis besos y mi amor son solo tuyos –Sakura le sonríe

- Nos vemos al rato –Sakura

- Nos vemos amor –dice Syaoran algo triste pues sabe que efectivamente no podía hacer nada

Y en efecto Yamasaki estaba ya muy cerca de Sakura cuando ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó parecía que si se habían besado pero en realidad no se besaron

Al terminar la obra, todos aplauden, la obra había quedado muy bien

Ya en la salida el Abuelo los invita a comer a su casa y todos aceptan

Pero Kasumi no tiene mucha confianza, no quisiera ir a la casa del dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba.

- No te preocupes –le sonríe Touya

- Además que si vas a ser mi novia tienes que conocer muchas cosas de mí y mi familia –Touya ya tranquilo al recordar que Kajo le había dicho que ella le iba a ser muy feliz

- Está bien –Kasumi sonríe y suben a uno de los autos lujosos que los esperaban

En ese mismo auto se subió Sakura con Tomoyo y Kero para darle confianza a la chica.

Aunque ya estaba más tranquila pues durante la obra estuvo sentado entre Touya y Yuki… que como sabemos su trabajo es dar confianza y tranquilizar a la gente

- Buenas tardes –saluda Tomoyo

- Buenas tardes –responde Kasumi

- Ella es mi prima Tomoyo, hija de Sonomi –Touya

- Mucho gusto, salieron muy bien en la obra… pero hiciste sufrir mucho a Sakura –Kasumi

- ¡No me digas eso! yo no quería ser la bruja mala y tener que lastimar a Sakura –dice Tomoyo apretándose las manos y con cara acongojada por lo que había hecho claro en la obra

- Pero Tomoyo ya te dije que no me hiciste nada ¡que solo es de mentira! –Sakura

- ¡Pero trate de matarte Sakura! –Tomoyo

- Pero no fue a ella sino a Blanca Nieves –dice Touya algo nervioso por la preocupación de su prima y a la vez su actitud infantil

- ¡De veras… tienen razón! –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- Pero de veras que te veías que eras muy mala, hasta a mí me diste miedo –dice Kero saliendo por fin del bolso

- ¡KERO! –Lo atrapa Sakura queriéndolo esconder.

- No te preocupes Sakura ya se conocen –dice su hermano

- ¿Ya se conocen? –Sakura

- Si a decir verdad ella también tiene magia y por eso quise que te conociera porque ella se siente mal de tener poderes y que los demás no tengan, ella ya sabe algo de mis poderes pero quiero que vea algo de lo que tú haces para que vea que no es la única con ciertas habilidades –Touya

- Claro, no hay ningún problema, cuando lleguemos a la casa del abuelo te presento con las cartas y con los guardianes en su forma natural desde luego –Sakura

- ¿Con los guardianes? –Kasumi

- Si uno de ellos es Kero –señalándolo y el otro es Yuki –Sakura

- Yuki ¿también es un guardián? –Kasumi

- Acuérdate que te dije que en mí familia había mucha gente con magia –Touya

- Si pero nunca imagine tanta –Kasumi

- Y eso que solo has vista a Kero… será mejor que te prepares para todo lo que viene –Touya

- ¡Aaaa! ¡Pero eso sí! ¡Todo es fantástico! –dice Tomoyo

- Ya llegamos jóvenes –les dice el Chofer

- Muchas gracias –y se bajan todos

- ¿Ellos también saben? –Kasumi pregunta sorprendida

- Claro… pues con toda la magia que usamos se pueden asustar… así que mejor les comunicamos a todos para que pase lo que pase, sepan que todo está bajo control –Touya

- ¡Claro! porque ya tuvimos un contratiempo y hasta los bomberos vinieron –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Los bomberos? –Kasumi

- Si… es que estaba jugando con fuego y Kero y pensaron que era un incendio –dice Sakura

- Bueno pero si juegas con fuego… pues desde luego que puedes ocasionar un incendio –Kasumi todos se le quedan viendo con un signo de interrogación

- Mejor espera a ver los poderes de mi hermanita para que puedas comprender de que estamos hablando y que no había necesidad de que vinieran los bomberos –Touya ahora es Kasumi quien tiene un gran signo de interrogación en la cara

Entran a la casa y esperan a que lleguen los demás

En otro de los autos iba el abuelo y Sonomi y en su auto iba el profesor con Yuki

No tardaron mucho en llegar los demás

Disfrutaron de la comida y luego Touya le dijo a su abuelo que si podía llevar a su novia a la biblioteca

- Claro hijo se ve que ella es una persona especial… y me imagino que también tiene poderes ¿verdad? –Abuelo

- Si abuelo y me dijeron que ella va a ser una persona importante en mi vida por eso no quiero tener secretos con ella –Touya

- Que bueno hijo te felicito, entonces ella también tendrá un trato especial –abuelo

- ¿A qué te refieres abuelo? –Touya

- Ya lo sabrán, pero ve con ella es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente –abuelo

- Gracias, abuelo –Touya

Salen todos y se dirigen a la biblioteca, al entrar Kasumi se sorprende al ver el tamaño de aquella biblioteca y la cantidad de libros que hay

- ¿Cuántos libros? –Kasumi

- Verdad que son muchos –dice Sakura con cara de fastidio pues ya estaba leyendo algunos aunque como se trataban de magia no se le hacía tan pesado tener que leerlos

- Todos estos libros son relacionados con la magia –dice Touya

- ¿Todos? –Kasumi

- Si –Touya

- Pero ven por acá –y salen de la biblioteca

Kasumi ve un lugar inmenso donde hay tiro al blanco, un lugar para practicar carreras y muchas otras cosas

- Aquí es donde pasamos el mayor tiempo practicando –Touya

- ¿El mayor tiempo practicando? ¿Y que practican? –Kasumi

- Que va a ser, magia a ver Sakura ¿ya estas lista? –dice Tomoyo ya con su cámara en las manos y Sakura aparece con uno de los vestidos de su prima

- ¿Pero por qué me tengo que poner esto? –Sakura

- Es que hoy es un día especial… vas a enseñarle tus poderes a la novia de tú hermano –Tomoyo

- Está bien –dice Sakura con cara de resignación

- ¿Estas lista para lo que viene? –pregunta Touya a su novia

- Si… creo que si –Kasumi

- Pues bien comencemos –y Tomoyo empieza a filmar

- Bueno –dice Sakura

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo poderes mágicos que por lo que he visto son algo fuera de lo común, puedo hacer muchas cosas pero para hacer eso necesito de la ayuda de mis cartas y de mi báculo mágico –le enseña el libro y su dije que trae colgado

- Para llamarlo tengo que decir LLAVE QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRATE ANTE MI SAKURA QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISIÓN CON TIGO, LIBERATE –Sakura

En ese momento apareció ante ella el báculo mágico

- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –dice Kasumi

- Espera que apenas comienza –dice Touya

- Para hacer magia necesito de las cartas –sigue hablando Sakura, toma el libro y lo abre

- ¿Cartas pueden salir? –les pide Sakura

Todas las cartas la rodean

- Cómo puedes ver estas son cartas mágicas y según lo que está escrito en ella es el poder que puedo utilizar… por ejemplo este es fuego –toma la carta lo llama

- FUEGO –Sakura y aparece un muchacho envuelto en llamas

- Cómo puedes ver… él es fuego es un ser mágico y cuando juego con él… no es precisamente porque pueda causar un incendio… o si hay algún problema puedo llamar a AGUA para que apague el incendio y así controlar cualquier problema… por eso ese día no tenían que venir los bomberos –Sakura

- Ya veo pero… ¿y Kero? –Kasumi

- Él es uno de los guardianes de las cartas y el otro es Yue –Sakura voltea donde se encuentran y les dice

- Transfórmense por favor –los dos se envuelven en sus alas aparece el símbolo de la magia y aparecen Yue y Kerberos

- ¿Estos son los guardianes? –Kasumi

- Si... como puedes ver los poderes de mi hermana son impresionantes… y todos la apoyamos para que siga practicando su magia, ahora que ya has visto algo de lo que hace mi hermana… nos podrías decir cuáles son tus poderes –dice Touya

- Pues yo puedo elevar cosas y traerlas asía mí –Kasumi

- Nos lo puedes mostrar –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Claro –dice Kasumi sintiéndose feliz y segura al estar rodeada por primera vez con gente como ella

A lo legos se ve que hay una escoba de jardinero, ella la observa y dice.

- Pueden ver aquella escoba –Kasumi

- Si – contestan

- Pues la voy a elevar y la voy a traer para acá –Kasumi

Se queda viendo la escoba extiende sus manos las levanta despacio, la escoba empieza a flotar ella llama a la escoba pone la palma de sus manos hacia arriba y mientras ella hace sus brazos asía ella en un movimiento rápido… la escoba se dirige a ella a una gran velocidad, extiende su mano y agarra la escoba.

- Increíble yo no puedo hacer eso –dice Sakura

- ¿No puedes? ¿no puedes elevar cosas? –Kasumi

- Si elevar cosas si puedo aunque tienen que ser pequeñas… pero llamarlas asía mí y que vengan a tal velocidad… no eso no lo puedo hacer –Sakura

- A lo mejor solo necesitas practicar –Kasumi

- ¿Eso crees? –Sakura

- Si, cuando descubrí que tenía poderes empecé a practicar mucho y por eso ahora lo puedo hacer tan rápido pero al principio solo podía hacerlo con cosas cercanas a mí y muy lentamente –Kasumi

- Entonces tengo que practicar más –dice Sakura feliz pues ya tiene a alguien más que le puede ayudar con sus prácticas

- Y bien yo ya les mostré lo que puedo hacer ¿pero qué es lo que puedes hacer tu Touya? –Kasumi

- Pues yo aparte de saber quiénes tienen poderes… puedo ver y escuchar fantasmas, y ver algunas cosas del futuro –dice Touya

- ¿Entonces, ya sabias quien era yo? –Kasumi

- A decir verdad no… ¿si lo hubiera sabido? ¿quizás desde el mismo día que te vi te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia? Yo veo el futuro en general… pero no puedo ver mi futuro –Touya

- A ya veo –Kasumi le sonríe y le da un beso

- Y tú Sakura que puedes hacer –Kasumi

Ella le empieza a explicar y empieza a hacer magia y todos empiezan a jugar pues ya era costumbre que a Sakura le gustaba más hacer las cosas como juego que en serio y de esa forma había incrementado bastante su magia al disfrutar de sus poderes y no verlos como una obligación

Así pasaron la tarde hasta que Touya dijo que tenía que llevar a su casa a Kasumi, ella no quería muy bien irse pues era la primera vez en toda su vida que podía usar su magia sin ningún problema

- No te preocupes sé cómo te sientes… yo me sentí igual cuando me enseñaron este lugar y me tuve que ir… pero puedes venir aquí cuando quieras nosotros venimos casi a diario –dice Sakura

- Está bien –dijo Kasumi

- Hijo -se acerca su abuelo

- Ya le dije a uno de los chóferes para que los lleven, así no tienen que andar en el camión… ya es algo tarde. Y les quisiera comentar que como eres una persona especial para mi nieto –dirigiéndose a Kasumi tendrás el mismo trato que él en la oficina

Los dos se quedaron viendo

- ¿qué quiso decir el abuelo?

Todos se despidieron

Touya fue a llevar a Kasumi a su casa pero antes de despedirse se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, los dos se sentían felices, habían encontrado a su pareja ideal y lo mejor de todos era que no tenían que ocultar lo de sus poderes

En casa de Sakura

Sakura sube rápido a su recamara quería hablar con Syaoran de la obra y de que su hermano ya tenía novia… pero nada cerro los ojos y no vio nada

- ¿Será que como nos vimos a medio día no nos podemos ver de nuevo? ni hablar tendré que esperar hasta mañana –Sakura se dijo algo triste por no poder verlo… pero mañana me habla por teléfono se animó

Mientras tanto en casa de Syaoran…

- ¿Qué te sucede Syaoran? ¿desde qué termino el almuerzo te noto mucho muy molesto? –le dijo Meiling

- No es nada –Syaoran contesta demasiado serio a decir verdad con la actitud que antes tenía

- ¿Recibiste carta de Sakura y algo te molesto? –Meiling

- No –Syaoran

- ¿Te hizo daño la comida? –Meiling

- No… y mejor déjame en paz –le grito Syaoran

Meiling se asustó del grito que le dio su primo

Y desde luego que todos en su casa también se sorprendieron de la actitud del muchacho pero prefirieron no hacer más comentarios pues veían que en lugar de animar al joven este cada vez estaba más enojado

Él estaba muy enojado porque Sakura no le había dicho que ella iba a ser Blanca Nieves, es más no estaba enojado por eso sino más bien porque quizás la habían besado y lo peor de todo era que había sido por culpa suya por no soltarla hasta que Sakura se había dicho que mientras la tuviera abrazada ella no se podía mover y que quizás entonces la podrían besar sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

Eso ero lo que lo tenía como león enjaulado… por eso veía con desesperación su reloj para ver si ya era la hora de ver a su queridísima Sakura

Llego la hora pero…

Se sentó en su cama… cerro los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa… nada

- ¡No puede ser! –volvía a cerrar los ojos y nada

- ¿Será que por mis celos ya no la pueda volver a ver? –se preguntaba muy nervioso

- ¡No puede ser! –Syaoran lo seguía intentando hasta que se dio por vencido

- Por lo menos mañana me toca hablarle por teléfono –Syaoran se dijo muy triste

Cuando salió de su cuarto para ir a cenar… todos se sorprendieron de verlo tan triste

¿Qué había pasado? Hace unos minutos parecía león enjaulado y ahora estaba en un estado de depresión que nadie entendía.

Solo su mamá le dijo

- No te preocupes hijo… mañana hablas con la señorita Sakura y veras que todo está bien –pues su mamá pensaba también que le había escrito alguna carta y por eso estaba enojado y ahora en ese estado

- Gracias mamá –Syaoran contesto muy bajito

Al otro Día en al Trabajo de Touya y Kasumi:

Cuando llegaron… él se despidió de ella… pero cuando llego ella a su oficina le avisaron que la habían reubicado que tenía que ir a la oficina de personal para que le indicaran a donde se tenía que presentar

Ella fue de inmediato para ver qué era lo que sucedía

- Buenas tardes… me dijeron que me presentara aquí soy la señorita Kasumi

- ¡Bienvenida! –le saludo el jefe de personal

- En la mañana recibí órdenes de que se le tenía que tratar igual que al joven Kinomoto, su sueldo queda igual pero va a tener que cambiar de actividades

- ¿No entiendo? –Dice ella sorprendía

- ¿Usted no conoce al joven Kinomoto?

- Si, si lo conozco –Kasumi

- Y a su abuelo lo conoce

- Si ayer lo conocí –Kasumi

- Eso explica todo, pues bien el señor me pidió que por favor usted hiciera el mismo trabajo que el joven ¿O prefiere seguir en el puesto que ocupa?

- No, lo que le hayan indicado está bien –pues sabía que estaban probando a Touya y que ahora a ella también la iban a probar

Además de que pasarían más tiempo juntos

Así que no había problema.

Cuando entraron en la bodega donde se encontraba Touya preparándose para iniciar con su trabajo él se sorprendió mucho al verla ahí

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Touya

- ¿Creo que lo mismo que tú? –Kasumi

- Veo que efectivamente se conocen –dice el jefe de personal

– Así será más fácil para ustedes trabajar juntos… ¿Le puedes explicar a la señorita sus obligaciones? Yo tengo una junta y me tengo que ir

- Si… con mucho justo -contesta Touya, ella solo se ríe

- Veo que el abuelo también te puso a prueba –Touya

- Creo que si –los dos se abrazan y se dan un beso

- Por lo menos así será más fácil hacer el trabajo –Touya

- Creo que sí –Los dos sonríen y empiezan a hacer el aseo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura suena el teléfono

- Bueno ¿Syaoran? –Sakura

- Hola amor ¿cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Estoy bien, pero te extraño mucho -dice ella con vos de puchero

- Es que anoche no –Sakura

- Si ya sé, yo también me sorprendí pero creo que fue por lo de a medio día ¿no crees? –Syaoran

- A lo mejor… pero tengo miedo de ya no poder verte de nuevo –Sakura

- Pues esperemos que eso solo nos haya pasado ayer y que nuestros encuentros sigan –Syaoran

- Yo espero lo mismo de todos modos no podemos hacer nada si ya no nos vemos –Sakura

- ¡NO PIENSE ESO NI DE CHISTE! –GRITA Syaoran enojado

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Ni te lo imagines… por favor tesoro… que si piensas que no nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo a lo mejor podemos romper la magia de esos encuentros… ¿Ya no me quieres ver? –Syaoran

- Claro que te quiero ver y estar cerca de ti –Sakura

- Entonces piensa que nos vamos a ver y veras que lo vamos a lograr -Syaoran

- Gracias amor, te quiero muchísimo –Sakura

- Yo también y nos vemos al rato –Syaoran

- Claro –Sakura

Se despiden y en la noche cada uno en su recamara están nerviosos quieren intentarlo pero los dos tienen miedo de no volver a tener sus encuentros, suenan sus relojes indicándoles que ya es hora de su encuentro los dos se recuestan y cierran los ojos y se ponen muy felices al ver que estaban en el parque y verse los dos.

- Syaoran te extrañe mucho –dice Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos

- Yo también te extrañe mucho amor… ojala nunca terminen nuestros encuentros tenía mucho miedo de no poder volver a verte, Y eso que solo fueron unas horas –Syaoran

- También yo estaba muy preocupada… Qué bueno es volver a verte –Sakura

- Por cierto ¿te beso? –le pregunta Syaoran pero ya calmado… bastante caro le había costado su enojo el día anterior

- No… pero casi… si no me hubieras soltado seguro y me besa… pero no pasó nada –Sakura

- Menos mal –dijo él dando un gran suspiro

Se vuelven a abrazar fuertemente y él le da un gran beso pues con todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior solo abrazándola fuertemente se sentía tranquilo

- Sabes te tengo una sorpresa –Sakura

- ¿Una sorpresa? –Syaoran

- Si mi hermano ya tiene novia –Sakura

- ¿Ya tiene novia? –Syaoran

- Si y también tiene poderes mágicos –Sakura

- Que bueno… a ver si así ya me deja de molestar –Syaoran

- Esperemos que si –Sakura

Y así siguieron platicando claro está que esta ves platicaron por muchísimo más tiempo por el susto que se habían llevado y pensando que ya no iban a tener sus encuentros se pasaron varias horas platicando hasta que Sakura se volvió a quedar dormida en los brazos de Syaoran

Él se le quedo viendo

- ¡Qué bueno que pude volver a verte! Y que nuestros encuentros no se terminaron –Syaoran le dice le da un beso y abre los ojos

Y todo vuelve a la normalidad

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, criticas… lo que quieran escriban a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail

Revisada 23 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos y pido mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar y sobre todo en no poder continuar con "ILUSIÓN" muchos de los que han leído mis historia saben que esta historia la tengo ya completa y solo les estoy poniendo quienes son los que hablan, quienes no quieran esperar mis actualizaciones pues pueden entrar en el nombre del autor y ahí leer esta historia completa, aunque ahora que estoy reescribiéndola de nuevo bueno he tenido que cambiar algunas cosas, no son de gran importancia

Respecto a "ILUSIÓN" ¿por qué ilusión? ¿Por qué ILUSIÓN? MUCHOS DE USTEDES TAMBIEN SABEN QUE ME HAN PASADO COSAS MUY RARAS A LO LARGO DE QUE HE ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA, bueno la última es que simplemente un día ya no encendió mi computadora como ya tengo una parte del capítulo 12 que sigue no la puedo continuar sé que todo está ahí dentro y que no se va a poder como cuando me cayó el virus, pero no puedo hacer nada, pensé en empezar a escribir la segunda o la tercer parte de Ilusión ya que no puedo continuar con la primera, pero mi hija me lo prohibió… si tiene que ver algo con ILUSIÓN y sabiendo todas las cosas que me han pasado con esa historia simplemente me lo prohibió que si es cualquier otra la escriba pues uso su compu Pero si es ilusión no pues ella necesita la compu Y no quiere que se le descomponga, Que es donde estoy ahora escribiendo pero nada que ver con ilusión y lo malo es que no se me ocurre algo en concreto… así que no sé cuándo continué con "ILUSIÓN" por lo menos puedo seguir con secreto de esperanza saludos a todos 7-02-07

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 10: UNA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA

Retomando la historia ya faltaba poco tiempo para la llegada de Syaoran… iba a ir a visitar a Sakura en las vacaciones de invierno… como él lo había prometido, que cada vez que le fuera posible él iría a verla

Ya es el mes de noviembre Sakura un día que regresaba a su casa fue cuando por el susto que se llevo había creado la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR… claro que se sorprendió mucho cuando al ver que había creado la carta se dio cuenta que Syaoran estaba a su lado… bueno como holograma… pero estaba con ella… eso a ella la había hecho sentirse muy feliz… porque aunque estaban separados físicamente… aun así podía contar con él y eso la hacía sentir mucho muy feliz y segura.

Syaoran abre sus ojos estaba ya calmado es más se sentía muy bien por haber ayudado a Sakura

- Syaoran… Syaoran… ¿Dónde estás? –escucho a Meiling que lo estaba buscando

- ¿Dónde estás? –de nuevo Meiling

- Aquí estoy –le contesto Syaoran

- Oye ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Todos en la clase nos quedamos confundidos –Meiling

- Que dijo la maestra –Syaoran

- Nada pero te encargo tarea extra –Meiling

- Esta bien –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué te paso? –Meiling

- Es que sentí que Sakura estaba en peligro y tuve que venir a tratar de hablar con ella –Syaoran

- ¿Sentiste que Sakura estaba en problemas? –Meiling

- Si por eso fue que Salí de esa manera… tenía que comunicarme con ella… (Claro está que le dio a entender de qué habían hablado por teléfono) –Syaoran

- ¿Y se encuentra bien? –Meiling

- Si… ya está bien… será mejor que nos vallamos tengo que seguir practicando con mi magia –Syaoran

- Aaaa Nooo… ya déjame en paz con ese dichoso truco del títere –Meiling

- Pero necesito practicar –Syaoran

- Ya se pero tanto tus hermanas como yo estamos un poco hartas de que nos manejes como se te dé la gana –Meiling

- Pero prima por favor… solo las controlo un poco… nunca se van a llevar el susto tan grande que yo me lleve –Syaoran

- Si ya se… pero de repente nos asustas y no sabemos que otra idea vas a sacar… a veces solo vamos caminando cuando de repente sentimos como flotamos y cuando nos damos cuenta ya nos estas cargando –Meiling

- Ves como si está funcionando mi magia –Syaoran

- Si ya se… pero al menos avisa lo que piensas hacer –Meiling

- Pero si les aviso ya no tiene chiste… imagínate que de repente te caes… tengo que reaccionar rápido para que no te lastimes… si te tengo que avisar… simplemente te caes y ya no puedo hacer nada –Syaoran

- Esta bien pero no me gusta que nos uses como conejillos de indias y lo peor es que mi tía dice que haces bien en practicar con nosotras –Meiling

- ¿Pero dime con quien más puedo practicar? –Syaoran

- Si ya sé, pero si te sigues comportándote de esa manera a ver si no terminas en un buen lio –Meiling

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada –Syaoran le sonríe

- Bueno pues vámonos porque ya es tarde y nos están esperando –Meiling

En la noche ya de regreso de la casa de Akane la niña fantasma todos estaban cenando y platicando lo que les había pasado

- Hay que ayudar a los fantasmas –decía Kero

- Por cierto Touya avisaste en tú trabajo –dice su papá

- Mande recado con Kasumi pues como estábamos en la escuela cuando sentimos la energía… solo tuve tiempo de avisarle a ella… pero creo que no tendré problemas pues el abuelo aviso que podía faltar cuando fuera necesario y como es la primera vez no creo que pase nada

Touya y Kasumi ya tenía casi 5 meses de novios y trabajando juntos aunque ya no estaban en el departamento de limpieza ahora estaban en el departamento de correo.

Y su trabajo como su nombre lo dices era recibir el correo dividirlo y entregarlo en los distintos departamentos así como recogerlo y enviarlo a diferentes empresas, esto a veces les cansada pero aunque de repente se cansaban y aunque solo era separar la correspondencia sin darse cuenta ya estaban aprendiendo asuntos del negocio como con quienes tenían negocios, a quien dirigirse, etc.

- ¡Hola hijo! –Saludo su mamá apareciendo en la sala

- ¿Mamá? –dice Touya

- ¿Nadeshiko? –dice su papá volteando asía el lugar donde estaba viendo Touya

- ¡Mamá! –Salta Sakura

Feliz porque ahora ella también va a poder ver a su mamá extiende su mano y dice

- LIBERATE –aparece el báculo

Saca la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR

– Ayúdanos con tus poderes –Sakura y ve a su mamá

- ¿Mamá? –dice Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¡Hola hija!… sabía que tú también me ibas a poder ver y escuchar ¡Solo era cuestión de tiempo! –mamá

- Gracias mamá -Sakura

- Porque hija –mamá

- Porque has cuidado de mí… aunque no te veía o escuchaba siempre te he sentido cuando has estado a mi lado… y siempre me he sentido feliz –Sakura

- Cuando me lo permiten me doy mis vueltas y sabía que pronto tú también ibas a tener ese poder… por eso desde hace rato he estado cerca de ustedes para no molestarlos y he podido comprobar que vas a hacer buen uso de tú nuevo don… estoy feliz de eso –se acerca a Sakura y le da un beso, Ella sonríe se siente feliz.

- Mamá ¿Te gustaría ir a ver al abuelo mañana? –Sakura

- Si hija, también me gustaría ver a mi prima… bueno entonces me voy para venir mañana –mamá

- Esta bien que vallamos a las 6 de la tarde –Touya

- Claro así podemos ir todos –dice su mamá

- Bueno entonces ahora mismo hablo para que mañana nos esperen –dice Fujitaka y se levanta cuando su esposa se va

Todos estaban platicando pero cuando Sakura vio que ya eran las 8:30 p.m. pidió permiso para retirarse pues los sucesos del día la habían cansado mucho y quería descansar… todos le dieron las buenas noches y desde luego que entendieron a Sakura pues acababa de crear otra carta y eso es algo verdaderamente agotador

Sakura sube apurada las escaleras pero no era precisamente porque estuviera cansada sino más bien porque quería arreglarse muy bonita para ver a Syaoran

Entra a su recamara y empieza a buscar el vestido más bonito que tenía y se lo pone se peina se perfuma y se arregla lo más que puede, en eso suena la alarma del reloj se recuesta en su cama cierra los ojos y ahí esta él.

- Hola amor… que bueno que nos pudimos ver –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Pero que bonita estas… ¿Por qué te vestiste así? ¿Vas a ir a una fiesta? –Syaoran la abraza

- Claro que no… me vestí especialmente para ti –Sakura

- Pero… ¿Por qué para mí? –Syaoran

- Para agradecerte que a pesar que estamos separados siempre voy a contar contigo –Sakura le sonríe

- ¿Pero? ¿y si no nos veíamos hoy? acuérdate que ya nos pasó que cuando nos vimos a medio día… no nos pudimos ver hasta él otro día –Syaoran

- Si… ya se… pero si no te veía hoy… mañana de nuevo me iba a vestir especialmente para ti… aunque yo sabía que si nos íbamos a ver hoy –Sakura

- Pero no tienes que hacer eso… yo solo sentí que necesitabas ayuda y tratar de comunicarme contigo fue la manera que sentí que te podía ayudar… que no te sintieras que estabas sola –Syaoran

- Gracias amor… te quiero muchísimo –se abrazan y se dan un gran beso los dos se sientes felices porque todo había salido bien y habían estado juntos en esos momentos en que Sakura se sentía tan desesperada que al sentir que Syaoran está a su lado no sabía bien como agradecerle el que no la dejo sola

- Tú sabes bien que yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte –Syaoran

- Si ya se… pero nunca imagine que me pudieras ayudar estando tan lejos… te lo agradezco mucho –Sakura lo vuelve a abrazar

- ¿Y por cierto como te fue con la familia de la niña? –Syaoran

- Me fue muy bien y estoy muy contenta porque la pude ayudar –Sakura

Y así siguieron platicando, pero cuando se despedían Sakura se puso mucho más feliz

- Sabes llegamos el 26 de Diciembre al medio día –Syaoran

- Eso me hace más feliz… estaremos ahí para recibirte… sabes ahora se pueden quedar en la casa –Sakura

- ¿Y qué va a decir tú hermano si tengo que dormir con él? –Syaoran

- No te preocupes vas a dormir con Yuki y Kero y Meiling se va a dormir con migo… acuérdate que ampliamos la casa –Sakura

- A bueno… aunque con tal de estar cerca de ti… no me importaba tener que quedarme con tú hermano –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe y dándose un beso se despiden

Al otro día ya en casa de su abuelo todos esperaban con curiosidad a Sakura pues les habían dicho que tenían una sorpresa para su abuelo y su tía Sonomi

- ¡Buenas tardes! –Saluda Sakura al llegar

- ¡Buenas tardes! –contestan

- ¿Pero cuál es esa sorpresa de la que nos hablaron? –preguntan los dos

- Es que he creado otra carta –dice Sakura enseñándoles la carta

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –preguntan los dos algo confundidos

- ¿Qué nombre tan curioso para una carta? –dice Sonomi

- ¿Para qué sirve esa carta? –pregunta su abuelo

- ¡Para VER Y ESCUCHAR fantasmas! –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Para VER Y ESCUCHAR FANTASMAS? –preguntan al unísono los dos

- Si y hay alguien que quiere platicar con ustedes –Sakura dicho esto extiende su mano llama al Báculo

– LIBERATE –Sakura aparece el báculo y llama a la carta

- Carta Sakura ayúdanos con tus poderes… VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura en ese momento aparece un gran marco con un vidrio transparente por el cual pueden ver a Nadeshiko

- ¡¿NADESHIKO?!... –SALTAN LOS DOS AL VERLA

- Hola abuelo… prima… tenia tantas ganas de hablar con ustedes –Nadeshiko

- ¡Nadeshiko! Te ves preciosa… se ve que estas muy bien… que eres feliz –Sonomi

- Y lo estoy gracias a Fujitaka y a mis hijos… gracias a ellos yo me convertí en ángel pero siempre me he sentido algo triste porque ustedes han estado tristes por mí –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero? –por fin puede hablar su abuelo

- Pero mi querida nietecita que bueno que pudiste venir a verme –dice su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Eso fue gracias a la ayuda que tú les has brindado a mis hijos… gracias a eso ellos han incrementado bastante sus poderes y fue por eso que Sakura pudo crear esta carta… a todo acción buena corresponde una reacción buena abuelo –Nadeshiko

- Mi querida nietecita… ten por seguro que a tus hijos y tú marido nunca les va a faltar nada… y que yo los ayudare en todo lo que pueda –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo sabía que podía contar con tú ayuda –Nadeshiko

- Se merecen todo por la simple oportunidad que me dieron de poder volver a verte y hablar contigo –abuelo

- Sonomi… me gustaría pedirte un favor –Nadeshiko

- ¿Cual es prima? Lo que quieras que haga lo haré con mucho gusto –Sonomi

- No te enojes con Fujitaka… él es una buena persona –Nadeshiko

- Lo sé –Sonomi viendo al mencionado

- Pero es que me da rabia el saber que te hizo tan feliz y por nuestro enojo no pudimos compartir contigo esos años de felicidad a tú lado –Sonomi

- Pero ahora pueden ser felices como una familia y el ver que cada vez que lo vez haces coraje no me gusta nada –Nadeshiko

- ¿Nos ves cada vez que nos encontramos? –Sonomi

- Si… Porque tú eres un pendiente mío –Nadeshiko

- Pero prima yo no sabía –Sonomi

- Por eso no te preocupes pero ahora que ya lo sabes… disfruta de su compañía para que todos sean felices –Nadeshiko

- Claro prima te lo prometo… voy a dejar de hacer corajes… y disfrutar a mi primo político –Sonomi

- Veras que vas a ganar muchas cosas positivas si lo tratas como a un amigo –Nadeshiko

- Gracias prima te lo prometo –Sonomi

- Y tú Tomoyo… yo sé que tú solo me conoces por todo lo que platican los demás… pero te quiero agradecer de corazón todo el apoyo que le has dado a mi querida Sakura desde que abrió el LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS CLOW y de todos los vestidos que le has hecho, yo creo que si sigues así vas a ser una gran diseñadora –le dice con una sonrisa Nadeshiko

- Gracias tía… pensé que solo querías hablar con el abuelo y con mi mamá… pero te agradezco que también me tomes en cuenta –dice Tomoyo con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla

- Pero como crees que me iba a olvidar de ti… si has sido el apoyo principal de Sakura –Nadeshiko

- Gracias tía –Tomoyo

- Bueno creo que me tengo que ir… Abuelo, prima, sobrina, Fujitaka, hijo, Yue, Kerberos, hija me despido… pero antes Sakura me gustaría también hablar con tú novio para agradecerle también a él todo lo que ha hecho por ti –Nadeshiko

- Si mamá pero –Sakura

- Ya se… pero va a venir a visitarte… ¿no es verdad? –Nadeshiko

- Si mamá, yo le aviso que quieres hablar con él –Sakura se sonroja

- Este bien cuando llegue me hablas –Nadeshiko

- ¿Te hablo? ¿pero cómo? –Sakura

- Como lo has hecho hasta ahora con tú corazón –le sonríe y se despide de todos

Todos estaban contentos, sobre todo su abuelo quien no cabía de la dicha que sentía de que por fin había podido hablar con su querida nietecita

"Te prometo que nunca les faltara nada para que puedan perfectamente seguir practicando magia."

Pensó y abrazo a Sakura dándole las gracias porque gracias a ella… él se sentía tan feliz.

Sakura se había convertido en una especie de hada de los deseos pues si bien cuando ayudaron a Akane para que se volviera ángel les habían pedido a sus padres que no dijeran nada

Los fantasmas que vieron que la ayudo pues bien fueron a pedir también que los ayudaran.

Claro está que al principio fue un caos para la pobre de Sakura pues aunque en cierta manera ya no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas cuando los demás espíritus se enteraron, fueron en bola a pedir su ayuda

Lo que la tenía realmente asustada y Touya quien podía ver a los fantasmas sin necesidad de usar la magia de Sakura casi se convirtió en su guarda espadas tratando de organizar a todos los fantasmas para que su hermana los pudiera ayudar

Al principio tuvo que faltar mucho tanto a la escuela como al trabajo al igual que Sakura pues a donde iba todos los fantasmas la seguían era un caos.

Hasta que Touya se enojó y le puso horario para atenderlos pues la pobre de Sakura ya casi ni dormía porque cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaban en su cuarto despertándola para que los ayudara

Era un verdadero problema para ellos aunque claro esta como los fantasmas no tenían que dormir a ellos no les afectaba

- Ya basta tenemos que hacer algo de lo contrario van a acabar con nosotros… y con las energías de Sakura –dijo un día Touya muy molesto

- Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer y si no nos organizamos… terminaremos mal todos –dijo su papá dándole la razón a Touya

- ¡Por ayudar a los fantasmas hemos dejado de hacer todo lo que normalmente hacíamos! –dijeron Kerberos y Yue pues con todo los fantasmas rondando a Sakura ya no la quería dejar ni un momento y como su misión es protegerla se la pasaban todo el tiempo asustando a los fantasmas

- Así que ya lo pensé mucho… vamos a poner un horario de atención de fantasmas –dijo Touya

- ¿Un horario de atención de fantasmas? –preguntaron todos

- Si… un horario… Sakura está muy cansada, casi no la dejan dormir y eso es perjudicial para ella y las cartas pues por ayudar a los fantasmas ha dejado de practicar magia y eso a su vez la debilita y a su vez las cartas absorben la poca magia que le queda –Touya

- ¿Pero Hermano? ¿si sí estoy usando magia? O ¿Cómo crees que puedo ayudarlos a que cumplan sus asuntos pendientes su no uso las cartas? acuérdate que muchos de ellos ni siquiera se acuerdan de que los está reteniendo en este mundo –Sakura

- Si… pero el usar solo a CREATIVIDAD… para crear lo que ellos quieren, o SIMCERIDAD, o VER Y ESCUCHAR para que se acuerden de lo que les retiene en este mundo… No es precisamente ejercitar todas las cartas… acuérdate que son más de 50 y el usar sol no ayuda a las demás así que ya lo pensé bien y vamos a establecer un horario y si de casualidad algún fantasma no cumple con él… no se le va ayudar hasta después de un mes –Touya

- ¿Pero? ¿y si no están de acuerdo? –dice Sakura

- Pues peor para ellos… tenemos que poner reglas… de lo contrario vamos a terminar muy mal… y de todas formas no los vamos a poder ayudar… así que ve e informales que de ahora en delante va a haber horario de atención… esperen un anuncio en el bosque del parque pingüino donde se les indicara el procedimiento a seguir… y por favor déjenos descansar mientras pensamos como va a ser ese horario –dijo Touya hablando con un espirito que estaba ahí para que avisara

- ¿En qué has pensado Touya? –pregunta su papá

- En que vamos a atender a los fantasmas lunes y viernes nada más de las 6 p.m. en adelante… y solo a 10 de ellos –Touya

- Eso va a causar problemas –dijo Kerberos

- Yo opino lo mismo –dijo Yue

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que respeten el orden? –pregunta Sakura

- Fácil… vamos a poner aquí en el jardín un aparato que reparta boletos numerados con el símbolo de Sakura para que así, cada fantasma tanga su número y no tengan problemas… de que yo llegue primero o este se metió… y cómo van a estar numerados…el primer día vamos a tender del 1 al 10 el segundo del 11 al 20 y así sucesivamente para que ellos tampoco estén esperando todo el tiempo –Touya

- Creo que eso sería lo más adecuado –dijo Sakura feliz porque ya iba de nuevo a recuperar sus actividades normales… en verdad esa semana había sido de un verdadero caos para todos… y esa idea funciono a la perfección

Claro está que había veces que tenían que ir a ver a diferentes personas pero otras que eran la mayoría con la carta de la creatividad resolvían sus problemas.

Sakura había vuelto a practicar magia y Tomoyo a seguir filmando… porque con todo ese alboroto que se había armado ella tampoco podía filmar a su prima en acción porque cuando menos se lo esperaba ya Sakura estaba usando magia y hablando con algún fantasma y Tomoyo solo podía gravarla a medias

Así pasaron los días hasta que llega Navidad, claro está que esta navidad era la primera en la que la iban a pasar todos juntos, su abuelo, su tía, su prima, Yuki, Kero y las cartas. Desde luego su papá y su hermano

Sakura se sentía feliz la primera navidad que iban a pasar todos juntos.

Touya había pasado parte del día con Kasumi, para luego ir a festejar la llegada de la navidad con su familia.

Todos cenaron y platicaron, cuando llego el momento de los regalos todos dieron regalos y todos recibieron a su vez regalos de todos.

Claro está que Sakura como de costumbre no tenía mucho dinero y ella quería regalar algo especial a cada quien, así que mejor decidió hacerlos ella.

Todos estaban felices.

Las cartas las fue dejando salir poco a poco para darle a cada una de ellas sus regalos, listones, anillos y cosas que pudieran usar y también dulces

Claro está que solo puede tener ahora a 15 cartas a la vez libres, sin necesidad de hacer magia

Cuando iba a tratar de liberar a ESPERANZA la carta le dijo que no era necesario que con lo feliz que estaba con la visita que estaba por llegar era más que suficiente.

Su abuelo les dio algo muy especial a Sakura y a Touya

- Fujitaka… quisiera pedirte permiso para darle algo especial a tus hijos… yo sé que tú le has dado todo lo mejor que se merecen… pero ahora que están practicando con su magia y que han tenido que hacer gastos imprevistos… tales como pagar taxis, para llegar a determinados lugares… para ayudar a los fantasmas… aparte de que Touya tiene que ir de la Universidad al trabajo y luego a ayudar a los fantasmas… me gustaría darles algo especial a ellos si tú me lo permites –dijo el abuelo

- Claro… con mucho gusto –Fujitaka

- Sakura este es un regalo especialmente para ti –abuelo le entrega una caja delgada con forma rectangular

- ¿Qué será? –se pregunta Sakura con cara de sorpresa

- Ábrelo –le dicen todos impacientes por ver que era el regalo

- Bueno –Sakura abre la envoltura y se extraña

- ¿Una cuenta de ahorro? –Sakura

- Si querida… con esto de los fantasmas han tenido que hacer gastos que no tenían previstos… y aunque nunca me han pedido nada… yo quisiera ayudarlos de esta forma para cuando tienen esos gastos… pues con los fantasmas no sabemos a donde tengan que ir o si de repente tengan que viajar o incluso salir del país –Abuelo

- ¿Pero no es mucho dinero? –vuelve Sakura a preguntar

- No lo creo… además que tú también vas a tener que regresarle las visitas al joven que está por llegar –le sonríe su abuelo

- Gracias abuelo –le dice algo sonrojada

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es sacar tu pasaporte al igual que el de tú hermano y Yukito para que todos tengan sus papeles en regla por si tienen que salir de improviso –abuelo

- Ya tenemos nuestros pasaportes –Dice Touya

- Bueno en ese caso esta es para ti y para Kero ya que él no puede usarla puse esta cuenta a tu nombre pero es para los dos –abuelo entrega otra cuanta a Yukito

- Muchísimas gracias –dicen los dos… pues pensaban que con lo que le habían dado a Sakura era más que suficiente por no decir exagerado para todos pero resulto que eso era exclusivo para ella

- Y esto es para ti Fujitaka –abuelo y le entrego otra cuenta con tarjeta de oro

- ¡Pero… yo no necesito! –Fujitaka

- Lo sé… pero esto es parte de la herencia de mi nieta y como ella ya no está con nosotros y ya sé que está feliz y que en verdad te quiso… quien mejor que tú para recibir lo que es de ella… además que no sabemos si tú también tengas que viajar de improvisto a algún lugar –abuelo

- Gracias –Fujitaka

- Esto es para ti Tomoyo –abuelo le entrega una cajita, ella abre el regalo y son unos hermosos aretes en forma de mariposas.

- ¡Son hermosos abuelito! –Tomoyo sonríe feliz

- Y esto es para ti Sonomi –le entrego una caja parecida a la de las tarjetas bancarias

- Pero abuelo esto es el colmo como crees que yo necesito dinero –Sonomi

- Ábrelo y luego discutes –le sonríe su abuelo

- Ella abre el obsequio y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando al abrirlo ve un juego de collar, aretes y pulsera de oro que tanto le había gustado

– Pero… como supiste que esto era lo que quería –Sonomi le dice feliz

- Me lo dijo Fujitaka –abuelo

- ¿Fujitaka? –Sonomi se le queda viendo con ojos de pistola… pero luego sonríe

- gracias… ¿pero cómo supiste? –Sonomi

- El otro día que fuimos al centre vi que te gustaron por eso pensé que los querías y cuando el abuelo me pregunto me acorde de eso y le dije –Fujitaka

- Gracias, hace mucho que no recibía un detalle de un hombre… desde –dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos

Aquí me gustaría hacer un paréntesis para hablar algo del papá de Tomoyo en la serie nunca hablan de él nada solo que Tomoyo nunca habla de su papá

Así pues voy a ver qué puedo hacer por él.

Resulta que cuando Nadeshiko se casó a Sonomi esto no le cayó en gracia así que algunos años después y ver que su prima era muy feliz ella pensó que era momento de casarse

Pero desafortunadamente ella se casó pero no estaba realmente enamorada y aunque el tenia ciertos detalles con ella, al poco tiempo de casados en la engaño con su secretaria

Hecho que a ella le había molestado mucho y lo malo fue que acababa de nacer Tomoyo, Sonomi se entristeció mucho cuando se enteró de la traición de su esposo… pero más vale sola que mal acompañada… que prefirió divorciarse.

Y toda su vida se dedicó a sacar adelante a su hija, por eso no volvió a tener pretendientes, y por lo mismo nunca le habían vuelto a dar un detalle.

(Bueno esto lo puse hace algunos años cuando no sabía que pasaba con los hijos de las personas divorciadas, que al divorciarse en Japón los hijos que se quedan con la mamá al ella divorciarse recupera su apellido de soltera y por lo tanto el hijo que se queda con ella toma el apellido de la mamá)

- No te acuerdes de eso hija y mejor disfrutemos de estos momentos ¿quieres? –abuelo

- Si… mejor disfrutemos lo que ahora tenemos –dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Toma… espero te guste –Fujitaka le entrega un regalo

Ella lo abre es una hermosísima mascada

- Esta preciosa no sabía que tenías tan buenos gustos –Sonomi

- Iba a ser para tú prima… fue el último regalo que le compre… pero… nunca se lo pude dar… desde entonces lo tenía guardado y ahora me imagine que te gustaría tenerlo a ti… por eso te lo doy –Fujitaka

- ¡Gracias, nunca espere un regalo como este!… debe representar mucho para ti y él hecho que me lo des a mi… no se… eres una persona verdaderamente especial… la voy a cuidar muchísimo… Gracias –Sonomi le da un beso en la mejilla

Todos siguieron dándose regalos, de todo tipo, a Sakura y Tomoyo les dieron mucha ropa

Pues ya no eran unas niñas dentro de poco ya saldrían de la primaria y entrarían a la secundaria

Claro está que los que recibió más dulces por no decir todos los dulces fueron Kero y Yuki que a decir verdad ellos recibieron por cajas enteras

Todos estaban muy felices… cuando solo quedo un paquete pequeño.

El abuelo se levantó y dijo

- Touya este regalo es especialmente para ti… y lo deje para el último para que tu sorpresa no opacara la de los demás –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo –Touya ve la cajita con curiosidad "es muy chica como para tener algo que me vaya a sorprender mucho" pensó Touya

- Ábrela le animo su abuelo –Touya la abre y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando ve un llavero con un juego de llaves.

- ¡¿Y esto que es?! –Dijo sorprendidísimo Touya

- Ya vas a cumplir tus 20 años… tienes muchas responsabilidades… tienes que ir de la universidad al trabajo y del trabajo a ayudar a tú hermana… tú papá no puede todo el tiempo llevarlos a donde necesitan ir… así que ese es nuestro regalo –abuelo

- ¡¿SON LAS LLAVES DE UN AUTO?! –grito Touya

- SI HIJO, TE LO HAS GANADO, HAS TRABAJADO CON MUCHO EMPEÑO, CREO QUE TE LO MERESES –abuelo

- ¿PERO? –Touya

- VAMOS AFUERA A VER SI TE GUSTA –Le sonríe su abuelo

Todos salen de la casa y se dirigen a la zona donde se estacionaban los autos… no era un gran auto a decir verdad era un auto compacto… no era del año… pero para Touya era el mejor automóvil que había estacionado… claro que lo reconoció pues tenía un gran moño con su nombre.

- ES FANTASTICO –Dijo Touya con cara que hacía mucho tiempo no ponía, imagínense a un niño cuando recibe por primera vez una bicicleta pues ni más ni menos… Estaba feliz

- ¿Es para mí? –Preguntaba Touya una y otra vez…

- Claro hijo… a decir verdad este regalo es de parte de tú papá y mío –abuelo

- ¡¿Enserio?! –Touya

- Si hijo… pero debes tener mucho cuidado ¿si traes tú licencia? –Fujitaka

- Claro… me lo preguntaste varias veces y la verdad me extraño que me llevaras a sacarla pero ahora entiendo el porque te tú apuro –Touya

- Ábrelo en la guantera hay otro regalo –le dice su abuelo

Él abre la guantera y en el interior de la guantera también hay una cuenta bancaria a su nombre y una tarjeta bancaria

- No creas que me olvida de ti… aunque ya trabajas no quiero que tengas problemas con el carro por quedarte en algún momento sin dinero y no puedas cargar gasolina –abuelo

- Además que ya eres un adulto… ya debes a empezar a tener ciertas responsabilidades… no te vayas a alocar… porque muchos jóvenes de tu edad al sentirse adultos con dinero han echado a perder sus vidas, por no saber qué deben hacer o que no… pero no creo que tengas problemas… porque sé que tú eres muy responsable –dice su papá

- ¡Llévanos a dar una vuelta! –dicen Sakura y Tomoyo quienes también estaban emocionadas por el regalo.

- ¿Las puedo llevar? –pregunto Touya

- Claro… pero ten cuidado –contestaron los mayores

- No se preocupen –Sakura, Tomoyo y kero suben atrás, Yuki de copiloto y Touya con una gran expresión de orgullo en el asiento del piloto

- Se ven que están felices –dice el abuelo

- Todo se lo debemos a usted abuelo –Fujitaka

- No hijo te lo debemos a ti… porque nos perdonaste y nos hemos convertido en una gran familia… muchas gracias hijo –abuelo

- No… Todo se lo debemos a Nadeshiko… ella me dijo que los buscara –Fujitaka

- ¡De veras! ¿y Nadeshiko no pudo venir? –pregunta Sonomi

- Acuérdate que dijo que venía para cuando llegue el joven Li Syaoran –Fujitaka

- ¡Es verdad! Llegan mañana –Sonomi

- Si así es… así que yo creo que mañana en la noche la podremos ver –Fujitaka

- Que bueno –Sonomi sonríe

El abuelo y todos entran a la casa a seguir platicando mientras los jóvenes se divierten paseando con el nuevo auto

CONTINUARA:

COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, CRITICAS, A ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail

Revisada 23 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 11: LA LLEGADA DE SYAORAN

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yuki y desde luego Kero están en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de Syaoran y Meiling

Claro que la que estaba más nerviosa y no veía la hora en que llegaran era Sakura

- Cálmate Sakura no tardan en salir ya llego el avión –dice Tomoyo

- ¡Es que ya lo quiero ver! –Sakura

- Cálmate Monstruo que de tantas vueltas que das vas a hacer un hoyo –dice su hermano

- ¡Que no soy ningún MOSTRUO! –Sakura grita

- ¡Miren creo que viene un grupo de pasajeros! –Yuki

Voltean todos y en efecto entre los viajeros venían Syaoran y Meiling

Todos se veían más grandes Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura las tres habían crecido ya empezaban a abandonar sus rasgos infantiles, están en la etapa de los cambios, ya no son unos niños sus rostros se ven más maduros y por tanto sus cuerpos también, la infancia quedo en el pasado para dar comienzo a la adolescencia.

Syaoran fue el que creció más que todos, él por su misma seriedad se veía más grande aunque a la vez eso lo hacía ver más apuesto pues desde su última visita su seriedad mezclada con todos sus sentimientos confusos que se habían transformado en felicidad lo hacían ver más guapo

Syaoran estaba desesperado, cuantos trámites para pasar la aduana los minutos se la hacían horas, Meiling solo sonreía de ver los nervios de su primo sabia de sobra que se moría de las ganas por ver a su Flor de Cerezo

Sakura quiere desde luego lanzarse en brazos de Syaoran pero esta tan emocionada que no puede moverse

- No lo puedo creer… hace un rato casi hace un hoyo de tanto moverse y ahora no reacciona –dice Touya

- Tranquilo –dice Yuki

- Sakura vamos a saludar –dice Tomoyo tratando de animar a su prima la toma de la mano y se aproximan

- ¡Hola! –dice Meiling al verlas

Todos han cambiado algo desde la última vez que se vieron

Syaoran voltea y ve a Sakura, los dos se quedan viendo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, claro está que ellos no han notado mucho los cambios pues como sabemos ellos se habían visto todas las noches desde su partida pero aunque se veían a diario no es lo mismo tenerse frente a frente, los dos están demasiados emocionados que no saben bien que hacer

- Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? –le sonríe Syaoran

Por fin Sakura reacciona y se lanza en sus brazos

- Te extrañe muchísimo –Sakura

- Yo también… pero como te prometí… aquí estoy –Syaoran le sonríe y le da un beso

- ¡Que tiernos se ven! –dice Tomoyo grabando desde luego todo

- Tú no cambias –dice Meiling

- Y menos ahora que por fin están de nuevo juntos –vuelve a decir Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡Buenas tardes! –Saludan Yukito y Touya quien ya ha cambiado algo desde que tiene novia.

- Buenas tardes –Saludan los dos

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer? –dice Touya

- Si… ¿No les hace falta nada? –dice Sakura

- No… todo está aquí –contestan los dos

- ¿Y Kerberos? –pregunta Syaoran

- Kero está aquí –le enseña Sakura la bolsa en la que lo transportan ya a todos lados.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Kerberos –saluda Syaoran

- Buenas tardes mocoso que te traes entre manos –Kero

(Aquí me gustaría hacer una pequeña anotación ¿porque Syaoran y Kerberos siempre pelean? pues es algo muy sencillo aunque me pregunto cómo es posible que todos piensen que es por celos con Sakura, si efectivamente Touya tiene celos de todos los niños o jóvenes que se le acercan a Sakura aunque sea para preguntar la hora, pero lo de Kerberos y Syaoran pues más bien tiene su origen en el mismo día en que se conocieron y no precisamente por Sakura sino porque Syaoran le dijo muñeco y como Kero no se podía transformar en Kerberos él no podía hacer nada y ya saben que fueron bastantes los capítulos en los que se burló Syaoran de Kero, claro está que cuando se transformó en Kerberos, fue el único que no pregunto quién era, aunque Syaoran ya no se burló de Kero hay una escena en la película dos donde Syaoran le dice a Kero que es un goloso y que nunca va a cambiar, en ese momento se convierte en Kerberos y lo aplasta encima del sillón con una sola pata, por eso es que ya le tiene cierto cuidado, aunque Meiling le sigue diciendo peluche porque para ella de las dos formas dice que parase de peluche o muñeco de felpa y es aquí donde quisiera hacer también un comentario más, en un lugar de Internet viene un resumen de la películ de Sakura, me extraño que dijeran que en la película 1 que no saben porque Kero se esconde de la mamá de Syaoran si ella sabe de su existencia, que si alguien sabe porque que se lo digan, pues bien una es que cuando se acerca la señora las niñas (Sakura y Tomoyo) no saben quién se acerca así que siempre esconden a Kero, de la misma forma que lo hacen cuando se acerca cualquier otra persona y la segunda es precisamente esa. Que como Syaoran y Meiling le dicen muñeco en cierta forma él no quiere que lo vean así porque todavía no se puede transformar en Kerberos la bestia que impresiona a todos con su apariencia, aunque es de entenderse que si la mamá de Syaoran lo ve lo va a tratar con el respeto que se merece. Pero por las dudas el no quieren que lo vean así, la película uno fue antes de que Sakura se convirtiera en la dueña y Kerberos recuperara su forma.)

- Nada solo quiero saludarte… me dijeron que iba a dormir con tigo –dijo Syaoran

- Estas en lo cierto… y espero no tener ningún problema –Kero

- Descuida… es más te tengo un regalo –Syaoran y saca de su chamarra un chocolate y se lo entrega a kero

- Creo que empiezas de una buena manera joven Li –contesta Kero

- Bueno será mejor que los lleve a la casa… luego se van a la casa del abuelo… no se vallan a tardar… no quiero hacer esperar a mi mamá –dice Touya

- ¿A tú mamá? ¿Qué no está muerta? –pregunta bajito a Sakura Syaoran

- Si pero con la carta que cree ahora podemos hablar con ella y quiere hablar contigo –contesta ella también bajito

- ¡¿CON MIGO?! –Salta Syaoran

- Si… Pero cálmate –dice Sakura

Meiling lo ve con ojos como platos de la sorpresa que ella también tiene y Tomoyo está feliz grabando a los jóvenes por la reacción que tuvieron

- ¡No le dijiste nada Monstruo! –dice Touya viéndola por el espejo retrovisor

- ¡Que no soy ningún Monstruo! –protesta Sakura

- Ya cálmense que tenemos visitas que van a pensar –dice Yuki

- ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada? –le vuelve a preguntar Syaoran con cara de susto

- Cálmate… no pasa nada… solo quiere conocerte –le dice Sakura

Él solo pone cara de resignación ¿Qué puede hacer?

Llegan a casa de Sakura todos bajan Touya y Yuki se tienen que ir.

- Enséñales donde se van a quedar y que descansen un rato a las 4.30 de la tarde se van para la casa del abuelo –dice Touya

- No te preocupes… llamare a mis guarda espaldas para que nos lleven –le contesta Tomoyo

- Está bien… no se tarden –Touya

- Nos vemos allá –contesta Yuki

- Nos vemos –contestan todos

Entran en la casa, Sakura sonríe por la cara de preocupación que tiene ahora Syaoran

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada… veras que mi mamá te quiere mucho –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada? –Syaoran

- Quizás porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y aquí por lo menos son unas horas… te imaginas si te hubiera dicho desde hace un mes… quizás no hubieras venido –Sakura

- ¿Cómo crees eso? mi palabra es mi palabra… por eso estoy aquí –le sonríe Syaoran

- Que bueno –Sakura por fin se abrazan y se dan un beso

- Hasta que te animaste –le dice –Syaoran al oído

- Es que me daba pena con mi hermano –Sakura

- A mí también… pero ya estamos solos –Syaoran

- Ujum. Ujum. Creo que se equivocan –dice kero muy serio

- Perdón –dicen los dos sonrojándose, efectivamente Tomoyo que los estaba filmando, Meiling y Kero estaban a su lado.

- Bueno… mejor les enseño en donde se van a quedar… por si quieren cambiarse o darse un baño –dice Sakura retirándose un poco de Syaoran

- Yo si… estoy muy cansada –contesta Meiling

- Bueno tú te vas a quedar en mi cuarto… como la otra vez –Sakura

Entran en el cuarto de Sakura y le muestra donde puede dejar sus cosas.

- Yo le ayudo a desempacar, mientras tú enséñale su cuarto a Syaoran –dice Tomoyo

- Gracias Tomoyo –Sakura le sonríe

Salen del cuarto de Sakura y van al cuarto de los guardianes, claro está que seguidos por Kero, que ahora si está más es un papel de vigilar de que no hagan nada malo, como eso de besarse enfrente de él ignorando su presencia

- Bueno este es el cuarto de Yuki y Kero tú te vas a quedar en la cama de Kero –dice Sakura

- ¿No te molesta que me quede en tú cama? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Pues qué puedo hacer? –contesta Kero

- ¡Kero! en qué quedamos –protesta Sakura

- No te preocupes lo que pasa es que Kero tiene dos camas –Sakura le ensaña la camita que está en una casa de muñecas en una esquina de la recamara

- Así que por eso no hay problemas… casi nunca se duerme aquí… prefiere su casa –Sakura

- Es que es más cómoda –dice kero

- Y aquí puedes poner tus cosas –Sakura

- Gracias –Syaoran le sonríe a Sakura se quedan viendo a los ojos… como hipnotizados se van a abrazar pero en eso aparece kero en medio de los dos.

- A no… a mí no me ignoran de nuevo –saltan los dos

- Mejor nos vemos al rato –dice Sakura algo nerviosa por la actitud de Kero

- Acá está el baño por si quieres bañarte… voy a ver como esta Meiling y te esperamos abajo para tomar un poco de té… son las 2 de la tarde estamos a tiempo para que no se nos haga tarde para ir a casa del abuelo –le dice

- Está bien… no te preocupes por mí –Syaoran, Sakura sale del cuarto

- Más te vale que te comportes mocoso –le dice Kero

- Que no soy ningún Mocoso y no tienes que preocuparte por ella recuerda que ya llevamos de novios más de 6 meses –Syaoran

- Si lo se… pero no es lo mismo de lejos que de cerca… o que crees que el hablarse o escribirse cartas no es diferente a que todo el tiempo quieras estarla abrazando –Kero

- ¿Es que?… por fin que la tengo cerca… me da no sé qué no poder abrazarla… tomarla de la mano… darle un beso… ¿Qué acaso tú no te has enamorado? –protesta Syaoran

- ¿Enamorado? ¡yo soy la bestia del sello no tengo tiempo para tonterías! –Kero

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado? –Syaoran sorprendido

- La verdad… nosotros fuimos creados para proteger… a nosotros nos quieren y nosotros queremos a los que se preocupan por nosotros… pero a decir verdad no sé qué se siente enamorarse de alguien… solo he visto que Sakura se siente muy feliz cuando habla con tigo o recibe una carta tuya… o a Touya con su novia… que hasta le ha cambiado el carácter… o vete a ti mismo… te ves diferente que antes… antes tenías cara mucho muy seria y ahora vete tus facciones han cambiado… se ve que el amor es algo especial pero no es precisamente para nosotros –Kero

- Ya veo… discúlpame –Syaoran

- ¿Qué te disculpe? ¿Por qué? Si tú no sabías nada –Kero

Syaoran que ya había terminado de desempacar, se pone serio y le dice al guardián

- Discúlpame por no pedirte permiso también a ti para que me permitieras ser novio de Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Permiso a mí? ¿Por qué? –Kero sorprendido

- Porque tú eres su guardián… y todo lo que tiene que ver con Sakura… tú lo tienes que aprobar –Syaoran

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –Kero

- ¿Me das permiso de ser novio de Sakura? –Syaoran

- ¿QUEEEEEEÉ? –Kero

- ¿Qué si me das permiso de ser novio de Sakura? –Syaoran

Kero se queda pensando

- ¡Creo que sí! –le responde

- Gracias –Syaoran

- ¡Gracias a ti por tomarme en cuenta! –salen del cuarto Kero volando muy orgulloso pues por fin alguien más lo respetaba como debía ser

Meiling sale del baño

- Nos vemos abajo –le dice Meiling

- Si nada más me baño y bajo –Syaoran

En la sala ya estaban esperando Sakura y Tomoyo con las tazas de té y pastel

- ¿Y cómo les fue en el viaje? –pregunta Sakura a Meiling

- Nos fue muy bien… aunque ya sabes todo lo que tenemos que pasar por las revisiones –Meiling

- Eso sí… pero que bueno que ya están aquí, tengo muchas ganas de platicar con tigo –sonríe Sakura

- Yo también –Meiling

- Hay a mí me gustaría platicar con las dos –dice algo triste Tomoyo

- Pues un día te vienes… y nos hacemos bolas en el cuarto para acomodarnos pero así nos pasamos una buena noche platicando.

- ¡Esta bien! –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Syaoran baja

- Ya me siento más relajado –dice entrando en la sala, Sakura lo ve y se sonroja

- Me permites hablar por teléfono quisiera avisar que llegamos bien –Syaoran

- Si… aquí está el teléfono –Sakura

- Gracias –Syaoran le sonríe

- ¿Quieres una taza de té? –pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, las chicas solo sonríen saben que se mueren de ganas de estar solos pero no pueden salir a ningún lado pues van a pasar por ellos en una hora y media

- Si gracias –contesta él también algo sonrojado

Se sientan a platicar, tras unos momentos Sakura saca unos juegos de mesa

- ¿Y esto para qué? –Preguntan

- Para que se entretengan –dice Sakura

- ¿Para entretenernos? –Meiling

– Kero como responsable de la casa ¿me darías permiso para estar un rato con Syaoran? –Sakura

- Claro… pero no crees que se les valla a hacer tarde si salen a cualquier lado… solo falta una hora para que nos recojan –Kero

- Es que no necesitamos salir… solo necesito tu permiso –Sakura

- Esta bien ¿pero qué piensas hacer? –Kero

Sakura se levanta llama al Báculo y saca la carta CREATIVIDAD lo abre en donde está escrito lo de su parque y dice

- Creo lo que está escrito aquí –Sakura

En medio de la sala aparece una puerta Syaoran sonríe y se levanta

- No nos tardamos –dice Syaoran

Aquí tienen estos juegos para que se entretengan en lo que regresamos y gracias por entender –dice Sakura

- Bueno el tiempo corre será mejor que se vallan –dice Meiling con una risita picara y sabiendo que su primo se moría de las ganas de estar a solas con Sakura

- Diviértanse –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- No cabe duda… con magia puedes resolver cualquier problema –sonríe Kero

Los dos entran en la puerta

Cerrándose la puerta Syaoran abraza a Sakura y se dan un gran beso

- Pensé que no íbamos a poder estar solos –Syaoran

- Yo tampoco pero mientras te bañabas Kero me dijo que le habías pedido permiso también a él de que fuéramos novios y me dijo que podíamos estar un rato a solas… así que pensé que quizás aquí podíamos estar un rato tranquilos… pues no creo que estando juntos tengamos nuestros encuentros –Sakura

- Yo tampoco creo y gracias no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado estar contigo a solas –los dos se abrazan fuertemente y se besan

Así pasan un buen rato llegan al banco que está debajo del cerezo

- ¿Y por cierto traes las cartas? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura las saca

- ¿Cuáles son las que has creado? –Syaoran

- SINCERIDAD Y VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- ¿SINCERIDAD? ¿Cómo funciona esta carta? –Syaoran

- Pues solo la tomas y en tu mente ves si puedes confiar en alguien o si tienes algún secreto que quieres negarte pero que es verdad –Sakura

- Esa carta nos habría ahorrado muchas confusiones –Syaoran le sonríe

- Pero no hubiera creado la carta del AMOR y a la vez no se hubiera creado ESPERANZA –Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón –Syaoran

- ¿Y esta? VER Y ESCUCHAR –Syaoran

- Pues esta es la carta que apareció ese día que me viste al medio día… cuando estaba muy asustada… ¿pero cómo supiste que estaba en problemas? –Sakura

- Te acuerdas que la noche anterior me dijiste que estabas sintiendo que alguien te estaba siguiendo pues en ese momento me quede preocupado… y desde temprano empecé a sentir que estabas nerviosa… por ratos te calmabas pero al rato te ponías de nuevo nerviosa y por lo mismo yo también me sentía nervioso… pero creo que cuando te empezaste a poner más nerviosa fue cuando ya no aguante más y me Salí corriendo del salón –Syaoran

- ¿Te saliste de clases? –Sakura

- Si… pero te tenía que ayudar de alguna manera… trate de hablar por teléfono… pero nadie contesto no sabía qué hacer y entonces se me ocurrió tratar de comunicarme con tigo así y que bueno que funciono… porque no sabía que hacer… solo sabía que me necesitabas –Syaoran

- Gracias amor… no sabes cuánto me ayudo el saber que no estaba sola y al verte a mi lado… no sabes que feliz me hiciste… el saber que me puedes ayudar aunque estemos separados –Sakura sonríe y le abraza muy fuerte, el corresponde se sienten felices de que por fin están juntos en persona

- ¿Y cómo funciona? –Syaoran

Ella llama a la carta

Muéstrate ante nosotros –dice

Aparece un marco con un cristal… Él se le queda viendo extrañado

- ¿Y esto? –Syaoran

- En este cristal se ven los fantasmas y también los escuchas… claro que como aquí no hay fantasmas… pues no se ven… pero mañana me toca ir a ayudarlos… así que podrás ver cómo funciona… y además al rato vamos a hablar con mi mamá.

- Ya se me había olvidado –dice Syaoran algo nervioso

- No te preocupes amor… todo va a salir bien –Sakura

- Por cierto al ver este marco parece como que pudieras ver a cualquiera -Syaoran

- ¿A cualquiera? –pregunta Sakura

- Si… no sé porque pero me dio la impresión de que puedes ver a cualquiera –Syaoran

- Podemos probar… a ver… muéstranos que están haciendo Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero –Sakura

En el cristal aparecen los antes mencionados reflejados… estaban jugando Turista… Kero había caído en una casilla en la cual Meiling tenía hotel y le tenía que pagar una suma de dinero que prácticamente dejaba en bancarrota al guardián y aunque estaba transformado en Kerberos para tratar de impresionar a la chica "y así le perdone la deuda" ella seguía exigiendo su pago.

- ¡LOS PODEMOS VER Y ESCUCHAR! –Grita Sakura

- Ya veo… esta carta sirve para ver y escuchar todo lo que pidas –Syaoran

- Creo que sí, veamos… que está haciendo Rika –Sakura

En el cristal aparece la mencionada horneando un pastel y cantando una canción

- ¡Es increíble! ¿no crees? –Sakura

- Si… y Yamasaki que estará haciendo –pregunta Syaoran… Yamasaki aparece en el cristal platicando sobre la importancia en la antigüedad de los zapatos vaqueros y a Chijaru arrastrándolo por el parque del pingüino

- Nunca cambiara –sonríen los dos.

- Bueno creo que es tiempo de regresar –Syaoran

Se levantan y salen del jardín viendo a Meiling y Kerberos en la situación antes mencionada, los dos sonríen

- Creo que es tiempo de irnos –dice Syaoran

- Si ya llegaron por nosotros –comenta Tomoyo guardando el juego mientras kero y Meiling discutían sobre quién era el ganador

- ¡Pero si te deje en bancarrota! como me dices que te hice trampa –Meiling

- Es que yo tenía que caer en la CASILLA de al lado –Kero

- Pero tú tiraste los dados y caíste en mi hotel… lo que pasa es que eres un mal perdedor –Meiling

- ¡YO MAL PERDEDOR! NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES –Kerberos

- Ya calma –dice Sakura tratando de tranquilizarlos a los dos

- ¿Parecen niños peleando de esa manera? –comenta Syaoran

- ¡¿A QUIEN DICES NIÑOS?! –VOLTEAN LOS DOS PARA VER A SYAORAN quien se esconde detrás de Sakura

- Lo siento –Syaoran dice algo apenado al ver la reacción de los dos "mejor no digo nada puestos estos dos son capaces de hacerme algo" piensa Syaoran

- Será mejor que nos vallamos… no hay que hacer esperar a los demás –dice Tomoyo

En la mansión del abuelo ya todos los estaban esperando pues querían saludar a los recién llegados

Sakura presento a Syaoran como su novio y a Meiling como prima de Syaoran

- Mucho gusto señorita –dijo el abuelo

- Mucho gusto –contesto Meiling con una inclinación

- Mucho gusto joven –saludo el abuelo

- El gusto es mío –se inclinó Syaoran para saludarlo

- ¿Espero que se sientan como es su casa? –Abuelo

- Muchas gracias –contestan los dos

- Sé que también tienes poderes mágicos… así que espero también puedas practicar aquí –dice al joven Li

- Gracias… seguro practicaremos aquí –vuelve a inclinarse Syaoran

- Ella es Kasumi mi novia, Él es Syaoran Li novio de mi hermana –dice esto algo molesto Touya presentando a los jóvenes.

- Mucho gusto –Saluda Kasumi

- El gusto es mío –contesta Syaoran

- Ella es Meiling Li prima de Syaoran y cómo te dije vienen de visita por uno días –dice Touya

- Mucho gusto –se inclina Meiling

- El gusto es mío –contesta Kasumi

- Bueno creo que será mejor que comamos de una vez… hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer –dice el abuelo

Todos pasan al comedor después de comer Fujitaka pregunta a Sakura

- ¿A qué hora vas a llamar a tú mamá? –Fujitaka

- No estoy segura… te parece que la llamemos ya –Sakura

- Yo creo que sí pues tú abuelo y tú tía querían verla desde ayer –Fujitaka

- Esta bien pero mejor pasemos a la sala para llamarla –Sakura

Todos se levantan y se dirigen a la sala donde les sirven una taza de té Syaoran y Meiling están un poco nerviosos pues saben que van a conocer a la mamá de Sakura

- No se preocupen todo va a estar bien –les sonríe Sakura

- Oye ¿aquí no tienen que esconder a Kero? –pregunta Meiling al ver que lo atienden con respeto

- No… aquí todos nos conocen y saben de la existencia de Kerberos y Yue… después de lo de los bomberos… creímos que sería mejor que nos conocieran –sonríe Sakura

- ¿De lo de los bomberos? –pregunta Meiling

- Si… resulta que un día que estaba jugando con FUEGO Y KERBEROS pensaron que había un incendio y la servidumbre llamo a los bomberos… cuando empezamos a escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos… desde luego nos asustamos… pensando que había un incendio cerca de aquí… yo llame a FUEGO quien se convirtió en carta… y Kerberos se transformó en Kero… pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando entraron al jardín corriendo todos asustados por el supuesto incendio que había –Sakura

- Ya veo –Meiling

- Tuve suerte de que no nos descubrieran en ese momento… pero pensamos que sería mejor decirles a todos los que trabajan aquí y en casa de Tomoyo de nuestras habilidades para que no tuviéramos problemas en el futuro –Sakura

- Eso es lo más conveniente –Dijo Syaoran

- Así que aquí y en casa de Tomoyo ya todos saben de nuestros poderes –Sakura

- ¿Ya te había comentado esto? ¿verdad Syaoran? –Sakura se le queda viendo con cara de interrogación

- Desde luego que si –Contesta –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que casi nunca nos cuenta nada de los que le platicas o le escribes –dice Meiling molesta

- Es privado –dice Syaoran, Sakura sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla cosa que no pasa inadvertido para Touya quien aprieta la mano de Kasumi quien a su vez solo sonríe

- Ya ves todo lo que hay que aguantarle –dice Yuki en secreto a Kasumi

- Ya cállate –dice Touya mirando a Sakura

Después que la servidumbre termino de servir el té, pasteles y galletas y los dejaron solos

- Bueno hija… creo que es el momento –dice su papá

Sakura se levanta cierra los ojos llama mentalmente a su mamá… abre los ojos llama al báculo y le pide a la carta que la ayude.

- Por favor carta ayúdanos con tus poderes VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

Y aparece un marco con el vidrio transparente… Meiling lo ve con asombro pues es la única que no lo había visto, ya que Kasumi también ayudaba a Sakura con lo de los fantasmas

En ese momento se ve la mamá de Sakura a través del cristal

- Buenas tardes a todos –saluda

- Buenas tardes –contestan todos, desde luego que Syaoran se puso de pie al lado de Sakura muy derecho

- Gracias por venir –dice la señora

- Gracias por tomarme en cuenta –dijo Syaoran

- No… gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero si yo no he hecho nada? –Syaoran

- Claro que si has hecho mucho por mi hija… desde que llegaste, la ayudaste a capturar las cartas… luego la ayudaste a transformarlas… sin tomar en cuenta todo el amor que se tienen… y que a pesar de estar separados tú siempre tratas de ayudarla cuando ella se encuentra en problemas –Ella le sonríe dulcemente

- ¿Usted lo sabía? –dice sorprendido Syaoran.

Nadie sabe de qué están hablando claro que Sakura si… quien se sonroja y Meiling se imagina que fue el día que él se salió de clases

- "al menos algo de lo que yo sé y por lo visto los demás no" pensó orgullosa Meiling

- Sí… y te lo agradezco de todo corazón –continuo Nadeshiko

- Pero –dice Syaoran

- No te preocupes… esto solo queda entre nosotros –sonríe Nadeshiko

- Gracias –dice sonrojado Syaoran

- Su Amor es algo mucho muy importante y especial así que deben cuidarlo mucho puesto que de él dependerán muchas cosas –Nadeshiko

- ¿Nuestro amor? –preguntan los dos

- Si… y no hace falta que les diga que lo incrementen pues sé muy bien que lo están haciendo y hay una carta que lo demuestra –Nadeshiko

Los dos están casi morados de lo rojos que están y de saber que su mamá sabe todo lo de ellos.

Claro que todos están algo sorprendidos pues no saben de qué está hablando Nadeshiko pero el que está más molesto es Touya ¿Cómo su madre puede estar diciéndoles que necesitan cuidar su amor? si a su edad su hermana solo deberían estar pensar en muñecas

- ¿Me podrían enseñar esa carta? –Nadeshiko

- Sí –dice Sakura algo nerviosa

Saca la carta ESPERANZA y se la enseña a su mamá

Syaoran nota que Sakura está nerviosa y a modo de ayuda la toma del brazo ella se tranquiliza y le sonríe.

- Gracias –dice Nadeshiko

- ¿DE QUE? –Dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Por el apoyo que siempre le das… siempre sabes cómo ayudar a mi hija –Dice Nadeshiko amablemente sonriéndole

Él se pone aún más rojo… aunque parezca que ya no puede ponerse más rojo

- ¡Ves Syaoran!… ¡como yo te decía siempre que tú estabas haciendo tú trabajo aunque tú no sabías cual era! –dice Tomoyo orgullosa

- Claro que si Tomoyo tu siempre has observado todo lo que pasa alrededor de Sakura… y así como sabias que él estaba haciendo su trabajo… también los ayudaste a que entendieran sus sentimientos –Dice Nadeshiko amablemente

- Gracias –dice Tomoyo al ver que también de ella se acordó

En ese momento aunque se sentían más avergonzados Syaoran no soltó a Sakura ella sostenía la carta enfrente de ellos y la llamo

- ESPERANZA quisiera pedirte de favor si puedes venir pues mi Mamá te quiere conocer –Sakura pues como ya había mencionado ella no había querido salir de su carta

Todos miran sorprendidos a la carta y al momento de aparecer… Yuki se convirtió en Yue y Kero en Kerberos

En ese momento aparece una hermosa mujer con alas en la cabeza abrazando fuertemente un corazón.

- Mucho gusto –saluda la carta con una gran sonrisa

- Mucho gusto –todos contestan

Pero a la vez se admiran porque pueden sentir una paz, tranquilidad y un gran Amor alrededor de ella que a todos sorprende y tranquiliza y aunque todos conocían la carta nadie la había visto en persona ya como ESPERANZA.

- Gracias por venir a verme –dice Nadeshiko

- Gracias, por querer conocerme –sonríe ESPERANZA

- Veo que tienes grandes poderes –dice Nadeshiko

- Eso se lo debo a estos jóvenes –responde ESPERANZA, los dos se vuelven a poner rojos

- A ellos debo mi existencia… y yo haré todo por ellos –Esperanza

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco –Dice Nadeshiko

- Gracias por venir –dijo ESPERANZA a Kerberos y Yue

- Quería pedirles disculpas por lo que les hice y quería presentarme ante ustedes… porque cuando fui carta Clow ustedes no me conocieron –Esperanza

- Mucho gusto –contestaron los guardianes… aunque ellos querían estar serios la carta transmitía tanta calma que los dos le sonrieron

- Gracias por su amor –dice la carta y se inclina ante Sakura y Syaoran quien sigue tomando del brazo a Sakura… en ese momento se vuelve de nuevo carta y regresa a las manos de Sakura

- También quisiera agradecer a esta jovencita –dice Nadeshiko

Meiling salto de su asiento al ver que se dirigía a ella… ¿cómo le pueden agradecer a ella algo si ella no ha hecho nada y sobre magia ni se diga pues ella carece de está?

- Te quiero agradecer el apoyo que le has dado tanto a Sakura como a Syaoran –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero? si yo no he hecho nada –sorprendida Meiling

- Claro que si… tú renunciaste al amor de tú vida para que él fuera feliz… no cualquiera lo hace –sonríe Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero? –Meiling

- Además ayudaste a Sakura también –Nadeshiko amablemente

- ¿Pero a Sakura como? –Meiling

- Pues trayendo a Syaoran acá para que se volvieran a ver… ¿o no me digas que no te costó bastante trabajo para traerlo? -Nadeshiko

- Pues si… pero yo sabía que tenía que hacer todo por la felicidad de mi primo… por eso lo traje casi arrastrando –Meiling

- ¿Vez como también te debo mucho? –Nadeshiko

- Pensándolo bien… yo también he ayudado –dice Feliz Meiling

- Por eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón –Nadeshiko

- No al contrario yo le agradezco por tomarme en cuenta –dice Meiling muy orgullosa

- ¿Y tú debes ser Kasumi? –pregunta Nadeshiko

- Si señora –dice ella también poniéndose de pie como un resorte

- Muchas gracias por hacer feliz a Touya –Nadeshiko

- No gracias a él que se fijó en mí –dice Kasumi toda nerviosa y a la vez apretando la mano de Touya con todas sus fuerzas de lo nerviosa que esta

- Sé que lo que les hace mi abuelo en el trabajo piensan que es injusto –Nadeshiko

Los dos se quedan viendo ¿ella lo sabe todo? –Touya y Kasumi

- Sé que piensan que quizás lo es todo… pero no… no lo sé todo solo lo relacionado con mi familia y que de alguna forma les afecta –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero mamá? –dice Touya al lado de su novia

- No te preocupes… mejor hagan lo que él abuelo les dice que es por su bien –Nadeshiko

- Si –contestan los dos

- Y también ustedes cuiden ese amor que tienen… que es tan grande como el de estas jóvenes (Refiriéndose a Sakura y Syaoran) Los cuatro se ponen rojos.

- Y Touya no seas tan celoso… que los celos no traen nada bueno –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero mamá? –Touya

Ella le sonríe… su mamá lo conoce muy bien… no en balde es su hijo

- ¡Abuelo! –Nadeshiko

- ¿Dime hija? –abuelo

- Te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia… y que gracias a ustedes yo ya me encuentro muy bien –Nadeshiko

- Te lo debía hija… después de tantos años de separación… es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos y por tú recuerdo –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo –Nadeshiko

- Sonomi gracias por tratar de llevarte bien con Fujitaka ¿verdad que es una persona encantadora? –aunque es algo raro esta vez fue Fujitaka quien se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de su esposa

- Si -dice Sonomi también algo sonrojado y jugando con la mascada que Fujitaka le acababa de regalar

- ¿Espero que no te haya molestado el regalo que me dio? –pregunta Sonomi

- Claro que no… que bueno que te lo dio a ti –dice Nadeshiko

- Gracias, prima –Sonomi le sonríe

- Bueno ya los he visto a todos… veo que están bien… y por lo mismo ya no voy a poder venir tan seguido… así que me despido de todos y cada uno de ustedes… cuídense mucho –Nadeshiko

- ¡NADESHIKO! –exclama Fujitaka

- Si… no creas que me olvide de ti amor… pero quisiera hablar contigo a solas –Nadeshiko

- No hay problema mamá y gracias por venir –Dice Sakura

- Gracias por tomarnos en cuenta contestan los jóvenes (Syaoran, Meiling y Kasumi)

- Adiós –se despiden todos aunque algo tristes porque ya no la van a ver

- No se pongan tristes… yo estoy muy bien y ustedes también… sigan así unidos como una gran familia y nunca se sentirán solos –Nadeshiko

- Bueno hija que seas muy feliz… que yo cuidare de todos –abuelo

- Gracias Abuelo –Nadeshiko

- Bueno mamá… me despido y gracias por visitarme de vez en cuando –Touya

- De nada hijo… y se muy feliz… pues la felicidad que siempre soñaste tener la tienes al alcance de tus manos –Nadeshiko

Touya se sonroja y aprieta la mano de Kasumi quien está toda apenada

- Nos Vemos… se despiden todos

Dejan al matrimonio solo

- ¡Hola amor! –dice Nadeshiko acercándose a Fujitaka

- Hola cariño… gracias por querer hablar con migo –Fujitaka

- Siempre has sido la persona más importante para mí –Nadeshiko

- Y tú también para mí… por eso nunca dejo de pensar en ti –Fujitaka

- Lo se… y quizás te parezca raro lo que te voy a pedir –Nadeshiko

- ¿Que me quieres decir? –Fujitaka

- Tus hijos ya son grandes… los dos ya encontraron a la persona especial en sus vidas… sé que todavía falta tiempo para que se alejen de tú lado… pero algún día lo tendrán que hacer y no quiero que estés solo –Nadeshiko

- ¡Nadeshiko! ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? –Fujitaka

- Que necesitas rehacer tú vida… que te busque a alguien especial para compartir tu vida… yo ya voy a cumplir 10 años de muerta… sé que nunca te has fijado en nadie más… ¿pero sabes? te quedan muchos años de vida… y me gustaría que los compartas con alguien más… el hecho de que te cases de nuevo… no quiere decir que me dejes de quererme… al contrario me ayudarías porque yo sabría que no estás solo –Nadeshiko

- Gracias Amor… voy a seguir tú concejo –Fujitaka

- Me alegro escuchar eso –Nadeshiko

- ¿Y tienes alguna sugerencia? –Fujitaka

- Eso yo no te lo puedo decir… Tú tienes que encontrar a esa persona especial para ti que te hará muy feliz… Cuando la encuentres o si tienes dudas háblame que yo vendré –Nadeshiko

Dichos esto le da un beso y se eleva

Fujitaka la mira hasta que desaparece

- ¿Así que tengo que rehacer mi vida? ¿Qué voy a hacer? nunca antes lo había pensado –Fujitaka

Y se queda pensativo solo en la sala por un rato

Mientras tanto Sakura enseñaba a Syaoran la casa… la Biblioteca y el enorme jardín que se ve a través de la ventana

- Esta es la biblioteca es muy grande tiene muchos libros y todos son relacionados con la magia –Sakura

- ¿Y tienes que leerlos todos? –dice Meiling

- No creo que tenga bastante vida como para leerlos todos… pero mi hermano y Yuki los están leyendo y si ven que alguno me puede servir me lo ponen aquí (señala un montón de libros que había sobre una mesa) y esos son los que he empezado a leer… aunque apenas eh podido terminar unos 5 –dice algo bajo en el oído de Meiling

- ¡Esto es sorprendente! se parece a mi biblioteca… ¿puedo ver algunos libros? –Dice emocionado Syaoran

-¡Claro… para eso son! –Sakura

Él empieza a ver todos los libros para ver si hay alguno en especial que llame su atención y de repente ve uno rojo que está en la parte más alta de uno de los libreros

- ¿Puedo tomar aquél? –señalando el libro

- Claro… mira aquí hay una escalera –Sakura

Touya y Yuki se quedan viendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el libro ellos llevan casi 6 meses estudiando en esa biblioteca y nunca habían visto ese libro

En eso entra su papá

Syaoran toma el libro y lee el título "PARA LOS ELEGIDOS"

- ¿Para los elegidos? –Pregunta Syaoran

- Es un título muy extraño para un libro ¿no crees? –dice a Sakura

- Bájalo para verlo –Syaoran lo toma baja y todos se reúnen alrededor de Syaoran para ver de qué se trata el Libro

Él lo empieza a leer

_- Este es un libro especialmente para los elegidos… si ya lo están leyendo es porque esas personas especiales ya tienen el libro en sus manos… quizás se pregunten quien está escribiendo… pues soy yo El Mago Clow dejo este libro porque en esta familia nacerá un ser muy especial, quien poseerá un don muy especial… aparte de una magia impresionante… está persona se convertirá en la dueña de mis queridas cartas y podrá convertirlas a su magia sin ningún problema_

_- Ellas le ayudarán en cualquier situación que las necesite…_

_Pero no solo eso… está persona es tan poderosa que no solo podrá tener mis cartas… sino que también creara nuevas cartas… y con ellas ayudara a muchas entes y personas en su vida_

_- Además también abra una persona de mi familia que le va a ayudar tanto para atrapar las cartas como para convertirlas a su magia… está persona no se bien quien sea puede ser mi Bisnieto… Tataranieto… pero sé que él encontrara este libro y ahora lo está leyendo… _(Syaoran y Sakura se sorprenden pero él sigue leyendo)

_- Él también tendrá poderes impresionantes… más de los que yo poseo y el destino de la tierra estará en manos de estos dos seres_

_- Por esta razón es que dejo EL LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS CLOW a esta familia_

_- Ellos cuidaran muy bien de todo lo que los elegidos van a necesitar… quizás ellos no entiendan el porqué de este lugar o para que sirve… pero ellos harán entrega de todo a esas personas elegidas… por eso agradezco a esta Familia su interés y cuidado que tendrán con estos libros y este lugar_

_- Espero que lo aprovechen… aunque para cuando lean este libro sé que lo estarán aprovechando al máximo_

_- Y tú descendiente… no te preocupes… tienes muchos poderes… pero ten calma que todos los tendrás a su tiempo… y ten cuidado con esa magia que acabas de aprender porque si la usas sin medir las consecuencias tendrás muchos problemas… _

_- _"¿A qué se referirá?" –se queda pensando Syaoran"

_Saluden de mi parte a mi reencarnación que seguro ya conocieron_

_A continuación describo el poder de cada carta y también de los guardianes_

_Sé que los cuidarán y que los van a querer muchísimo_

_P. D. en estos momentos que encontraron este libro en esta biblioteca aparecerá uno igual en Casa de la familia Li. Por si quieres investigar algo y así los dos tengan un libro que les ayude._

_Con amor y agradeciéndote de antemano por todo el amor que les brindas a mis queridas cartas y mis guardianes_

_Li Clow_

- Y a continuación vienen todos los nombres de las cartas y cuáles son sus poderes –dice Syaoran

- ¡No puedo creer que ese libro hable de nosotros! –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Ni tampoco de nosotros –dicen sorprendidos su abuelo y Sonomi

- Pues es que Clow era una persona muy especial… y desde antes que él muriera ya sabía lo que iba a pasar con nosotros –dijo Yue

- Si es verdad… aunque a nosotros no nos dijo nada –agrega Kero

- Bueno ya sabemos porque Sakura es la dueña de las cartas… pero no me gustó nada que mencionara a esté mocoso –Dice Touya

- ¡OYE! –gritan al unísono Sakura, Syaoran y Meiling

- Ya tranquilo –le sonríe Kasumi

- ¡Pero este libro es muy valioso! –dice Fujitaka tomando el libro (ya saben que él es arqueólogo así que a las cosas antiguas las cuida como piezas de museo)

– Vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado con este libro Sakura –Fujitaka

- Sí papá no te preocupes… acuérdate que también tengo el libro de las cartas Sakura y está muy bien cuidado –Sakura

- Es verdad… pero no está de más el decirte que cuidados tener –Fujitaka

Syaoran también se acerca para escuchar pues cuando regrese a su casa va a buscar su libro

- Bueno creo que ya es tarde… y las visitas deben estar cansadas –dice el Señor Fujitaka

- Nos vemos mañana temprano para mostrarles el jardín y practicar magia –Dice Sakura

- Hay sí y les tendré unos trajes especiales para que se pongan –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Nunca cambias –dice Meiling

Todos se despiden

De camino a la casa de Sakura su papá va manejando Meiling va en el asiento del copiloto y Sakura y Syaoran van atrás, ella va recargada en el hombre de él van platicando sobre los sucesos del día y del libro que lleva Sakura en sus manos.

Touya va en su carro con Kasumi, Yuki y Kero

Van a llevar a Kasumi a su casa

- No puedo creer que no hayamos visto ese libro nosotros –dice Touya

- Conociendo a Clow… no es de extrañarse –Yuki

- ¿Porque dices eso? Yuki –Touya

- Porque es la verdad… el dejo ese libro para que fuera Syaoran quien lo encontrara… así que mejor no te enojes pues no podemos cambiar las decisiones de Clow –Yuki

Mientras llegan a la casa, Syaoran se queda pensando en lo de _"Ten cuidado con la magia que usas… pues te puede traer problemas"_

- ¡De veras! –grita Syaoran todos se asustan

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunta Sakura

- Es que estoy practicando una nueva magia y quiero enseñártelo –dice emocionado Syaoran

- Bueno pero creo que será mejor mañana pues ya es noche –le sonríe Sakura

- No te preocupes… mañana te la muestro porque primero me tengo que preparar –dice emocionado Syaoran

- "Hay no… lo va a hacer conmigo" –piensa Meiling

Entran todos en la casa… Syaoran tiene cierto brillo en los ojos… que destantea a Sakura

- ¿En qué piensas? Syaoran –pregunta Sakura

- Ya verás mañana… te sorprenderás –dice emocionado Syaoran

- Pero ten cuidado… ya ves lo que escribió Clow –Sakura

- No te preocupes ya tengo muy bien practicada esa magia –Syaoran

- Bueno –le sonríe Sakura

En ese momento llegan a la casa Touya, Yuki y Kero

Syaoran lo ve y piensa

- Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que no soy ningún mocoso… solo lo tengo que tocar"

Así que disimuladamente se acerca a Touya para tocarlo por el hombro con el pretexto de hacer le una pregunta

- Por cierto Touya ¿a qué hora nos vamos mañana? –tocándole el hombro

- "Ya está" –se dijo a sí mismo

Pues lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar a la persona con la que iba a intentar el truco del títere

Claro está que al momento que Touya sintió que le tocaba el hombro… pudo ver lo que su cuñado quería Hacer… pero no vio solo eso… sino las consecuencias de las que su mamá y el mago Clow habían hablado

- Nos vamos mañana a las 9 de la mañana – Touya le sonríe

– Y si… si te perdono –contesta Touya con una gran sonrisa

- "Aunque por dentro está muerto de risa por las consecuencias que vio… te lo tienes bien merecido" –piensa Touya

- ¿Me perdonas? –pregunta Syaoran

- Nada olvídalo es que estaba pensando en otra cosa… bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir porque mañana va a ser un día muy importante –dice Touya

- Todos se retiran a sus habitaciones

Aunque Syaoran está algo confundido por la actitud de su cuñado

- "Algo se trae entre manos… pero ya va a ver… no se libra de mi hechizo" –Pensó

Al acostarse intento tener su encuentro con Sakura pero no pudo, efectivamente como estaban juntos esos encuentros no los iban a poder tener

CONTINUARA

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, ESCRIBAN A ameliasalazar62 de hotmail .com

Me gustaría saber cuántas personas están leyendo está historia y de donde son

Como podrán ver aquellas personas que ya leyeron esta historia hay un pequeño cambio al final, bueno no es cambio le agregue algo voy a tratar de mantener la historia original como esta, pero hay algunas cosas que voy a cambiar aunque no afectan a la historia en sí

Por cierto algunos de ustedes ya saben que mi compu simplemente ya no encendió estoy en la compu de mis hijos y voy a tratar de seguir con "ilusión" pero en este tiempo se me ocurrió leer de nuevo toda la historia de "El secreto de esperanza" o sea esta, con su continuación "la unión de poderes" y la verdad yo misma me sorprendí, estas historias ya tienen como 3 años que las termine y no las había vuelto a leer, gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y les gustan a mí también me gustaron ya se me habían casi olvidado espero no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "la tristeza de Syaoran" desde luego de las consecuencias que tiene Syaoran por hacer mal uso de sus poderes

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki, 8 de marzo de 2007

Revisada 25 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 12: LA TRISTEZA DE SYAORAN

Al otro día temprano todos ya estaban listos para ir a practicar en casa del abuelo, desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran no se dejaban de ver y sonrojarse porque como Touya estaba con ellos no permitía que se acercaran

- - No importa al rato me las va a pagar –pensó Syaoran

Así Touya, Yuki, Meiling, Kero, Syaoran y Sakura se fueron a casa del abuelo para practicar, Touya iba a manejar y cómo Yuki paso a los chicos atrás no pudo evitar que Sakura y Syaoran se sentaran juntos claro está que Touya había pensado en sentar a Meiling entre ellos pero los demás no pensaban así.

Al llegar todos se dirigieron al jardín

- Este lugar es fantástico –dijo Syaoran

- Verdad que si –contesta Tomoyo quien acababa de llegar con los trajes que había prometido

- Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás? –contestaron todos

- Pues aquí les traigo estos trajes para que los usen en sus prácticas –dice con estrellitas en los ojos

- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? –dice Meiling

- Es que hace tiempo que no están juntos… así que hay que aprovechar el momento para poderlos grabar a esta feliz pareja en acción.

- Estaré en la biblioteca –dijo Touya pues ya no quería escuchar tanta tontería

- Bueno vamos a cambiarnos –dijo Sakura tomando de la mano a Syaoran

Yue y Kerberos aparecieron

- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? –pregunta Meiling

- No sé pero siempre son cosas impresionantes –Tomoyo

Cuando regresaron Sakura y Syaoran los dos se veían muy bien con los trajes que se habían puesto.

Lo primero fue practicar tiro al blanco con Yue y Syaoran con la carta FLECHA después practicaron carreras y luego se organizó una pequeña batalla con la carta creatividad y aparecía monstruos por todos lados, ya al medio día a modo de juego aparecieron a laberinto para ver quien lograba salir primero, por un lado entraron Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero y por el otro Syaoran y Sakura, Yuki ya se había ido con Touya a la biblioteca

- Has logrado incrementar bastante tú magia –dice Syaoran caminando por el laberinto tomando de la mano de Sakura claro está que ahora ya no tenían prisa pues apenas se habían quedado solos

- Pero tú también eres muy fuerte has incrementado bastante tus habilidades –se abrazaron y se besaron

– Por cierto cual es la magia de la que me habías hablado –Sakura

- Es la que me hizo Eriol cuando me meneo como títere –Syaoran

- Esa… pero no es muy difícil –Sakura

- Pues algo… pero ya he practicado bastante –Syaoran

Mientras en otro lugar del laberinto.

- ¿Y dime Meiling como ves a Sakura? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Veo que ha incrementado mucho sus poderes… puede hacer cualquier cosa… aunque ojala no aprenda a hacer la magia que acaba de aprender Syaoran –Meiling

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Tomoyo y Kero

- Es que acaba de aprender a usar a la gente como títeres –dice algo triste Meiling

- ¿Pero… ese truco es peligroso? –dice Kero

- No sé qué tan peligroso es… pero –Meiling

- Casi mata a Sakura con su espada cuando lo usaron a él como títere –Dice Tomoyo preocupada

- Bueno… así como para hacer daño a alguien… no… no lo usa así pero –Meiling

- Pero que… si no mide las consecuencias pueden acarreas varias complicaciones –dice Kero

- Bueno por ahora no hemos tenido problemas… pero se siente mucho muy feo eso de que te quieres mover y no puedes… y empiezas a hacer cosas en contra de tú voluntad… así que si me ven actuar extraño… ya saben por qué es –dice Meiling algo triste

- ¿Pero crees que lo haga con tigo? –Tomoyo

- Casi siempre lo hace con migo o con sus hermanas… pero como sus hermanas no están aquí… pues la única que queda soy yo –Meiling

- Ya veo –dice Tomoyo

- Pero no te preocupes… si intenta algo yo quemara esos hilos y luego a él –dice enojado Kero

- No es para tanto… solo les aviso porque como quiere enseñarle el truco a Sakura pues –dice Meiling

- No te preocupes… no va a pasar nada –le sonríe Tomoyo

- Mejor vamos a ver como salimos de aquí –Kero

- Vamos… aunque la otra vez que estuvimos aquí fue una pesadilla –dice Meiling

- Pero ahora es diferente… siempre hemos encontrado la salida –Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Bueno vamos –Meiling

De vuelta con Sakura y Syaoran

- Mira ¿quieres que te lo muestre? –Syaoran

- ¡SI! –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Pero vamos a hacer algo… como yo tengo que estar viendo a la persona cuando tengo que hacer la magia porque no sacas a VER Y ESCUCHAR para verlo –Syaoran

- Esta bien… y con quien vas a intentarlo –Sakura llama a la carta y aparece un marco con un cristal

- No sé si quieres que lo intentemos con tú hermano –Syaoran

- ¿Con mi hermano? –Sakura

- Si… pero no le va a pasar nada… descuida es algo inofensivo –Syaoran

- Pero –Sakura

- ¿No quieres vengarte de todo lo que te ha hecho? –Syaoran

- Pues –Sakura

- No le va a pasar nada –Syaoran

- ¿Estás seguro? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Bueno… quiero ver a Touya –Sakura

En el cristal aparece el mencionado en la biblioteca, estaba sentado viendo un libro

- Mira –dice Syaoran

Extiende sus manos y se ven hilos colgando de sus dedos dice unos conjuros y en ese momento se empieza Touya a mover contra su voluntad

- Ves –Syaoran hace que se pare

- Que divertido –ríe Sakura

Después hace que empieza a bailar, Touya está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no moverse pero es inútil

- ¿Qué te pasa Touya? –dice Yuki al verlo hacer tonterías

- Es ese mocoso –Touya

- ¡¿Qué?! –Yuki

- Es ese mocoso que está haciendo magia con migo –Touya

- Pero ese era uno de los trucos que hacia el mago Clow –Yuki

- Pues ahora ya lo sabe hacer ese niño –Touya

- ¿Quieres que llame a Yue para tratar de deshacer ese hechizo? –Yuki

- No –Touya

- Pero –Yuki

- No… no lo hagas –Touya

Mientras en el cristal Sakura empieza a ver a su hermano luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse manejar

- Claro esta… que hagan lo que hagan no podrán hacer nada –Syaoran

- Ya déjalo –dice Sakura

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada –Syaoran sigue meneando los hilos

Sakura empieza a desesperarse al ver a su hermano así

- ¡QUE LO DEJES! –Dice algo nerviosa Sakura

- Pero mira que chistoso se ve –se ríe Syaoran

- ESPADA –grita Sakura

Aparece la ESPADA la toma y corta en ese instante los hilos que tiene Syaoran en las manos

- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ABUSES ASÍ DE LA GENTE CON TÚS PODERES?! -grita Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¿Pero Sakura? ¿Por qué te pones así? Necesitamos practicar –dice Syaoran

- Pero el hecho de que nosotros tengamos poderes… no quiere decir que podamos aprovecharnos de los demás –Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura? –dice él tratando de acercarse a la chica

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! –grita Sakura soltándose a llorar

- ¿Pero Sakura? –Syaoran

- ILUSIÓN –Sakura grita

- Crea el jardín pero que no pueda entrar Syaoran –Sakura

Aparece una puerta en la cual entra Sakura llorando y se cierra detrás de ella.

En ese momento desaparece el laberinto cosa que extraña a los demás

- ¿Qué sucede? nunca antes había pasado algo así –pregunta Tomoyo

- Lo que sucede es que Sakura no está aquí –dice kero viendo a Syaoran a lo lejos golpeando la puerta

- SAKURA… POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO… POR FAVOR PERDONAME -decía Syaoran una y otra vez

- PERDONAME POR FAVOR… NO LLORES –Syaoran

- Se lo advertí –dice Meiling al ver a Syaoran

- Y también Clow –dijo Kero

- Pero hay veces que aunque todos nos adviertan… no entendemos… y cometemos errores –dice Tomoyo tratando de justificar a Syaoran

Se acercan a él

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Meiling

- Tenías razón –dice triste Syaoran

–Tenías razón… y la hice llorar –Syaoran agacha la cabeza y aprieta con fuerza sus puños

- Te dije que estabas abusando de esa magia… pero no quisiste hacerme caso –dice Meiling

- Además de Clow… y la mamá de Sakura te advirtieron que tenías que tener cuidado –dice Kero

- Pero yo… no entendí… y ya es tarde… lastime a Sakura –dice apretando más fuerte sus puños

- ¿Pero no puedes entrar a tratar de hablar con ella? –dice Tomoyo

- No… no quiere que me acerque a ella… y no sé qué puedo hacer –Syaoran

- Ya lo intentaste –dice Meiling

- CLARO… PERO NO PUEDO ENTRAR… Y LO PEOR ES QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA –Syaoran

Está desesperado de cómo se siente, lastimo sin darse cuenta a la persona que más ama y no sabe que puede hacer para que lo perdone

- Cálmate… veras que estando un rato a solas se va a tranquilizar –dice Tomoyo

- Mejor será que te tranquilices… no puedes hacer nada hasta que hables con ella –dice Meiling

Syaoran baja la cabeza y afirma con ella

- ¿No quieres mejor tomar algo? mientras esperamos –dice Tomoyo

- No gracias… quisiera estar solo –dice Syaoran

- Será mejor que lo dejemos solo –dice Kero

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? –pregunta su prima

- Si… yo voy a esperar a que salga –Syaoran

Todos se retiran dejándolo solo se sientan en una mesa que está en una terraza a lo lejos para ver qué sucede.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Touya cae al suelo, Yuki se acerca a él preocupado

- ¿Estas bien Touya? –Yuki

- Si… pero lo mejor de todo… es que ese mocoso está sufriendo –dice Touya burlándose

- Pero como sabes eso –Yuki

- Lo vi ayer… cuando me toco el hombre… vi lo que quería hacerme –Touya

- ¿Y por qué no lo impediste? –dice Yuki

- Porque sabía que Sakura se iba a enojar con él… y dime que mejor castigo que la persona a la que más amas se enoje contigo –Touya

- Que malo eres –dice Yuki

- Pero se lo tiene bien merecido… él tiene bastantes poderes mágicos… pero eso no le da derecho a abusar de los demás –Touya

- Si tienes razón… además que Clow se lo advirtió –Yuki

- ¿Vez? además hay personas que solo a golpes entienden –Touya

- Ya déjalo en paz –Yuki

- ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? –Touya

- Porque es la persona más importante para tú hermana y si ella sufre… todos nosotros sufrimos –Yuki

- ¿Cómo que todos ustedes sufren? –Touya

- Si… las cartas y nosotros sufrimos si ella está sufriendo… acuérdate que nosotros nos alimentamos de su magia y por lo mismo sus sentimientos influyen en nosotros… si ella está triste… también nosotros… por eso es que sentimos cuando han aparecido las nuevas cartas… ellas han aparecido de los sentimientos de tú hermana –Yuki

- Entiendo… yo no sabía que estuvieras tan unido a ella –Touya

- ¿No sabias? –Yuki

- Bueno si… pero yo quería que estuvieran más unidos de otra forma –Touya

- ¿De otra forma? –Syaoran

- Si… como que tú fueras la persona que te fueras a casar con ella –Touya

- Pero amigo ¿De que estas hablando? –Yuki

- Si ya se… desde que te conocí sabía que Sakura iba a ser alguien muy importante en tú vida… pero yo pensé que –Touya

- Que me iba a casar con ella –Yuki

- Si… aunque nunca los vi casándose… tenía la esperanza –Touya

- Pero viste al joven Li –Yuki

- No quiero hablar de él… además que él solo está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos –Touya

En la terraza están las chicas y Kero tomando té y viendo a Syaoran a lo lejos

- Pobre se ve que está sufriendo mucho –dice Meiling

- Y también Sakura… ¿cómo estará? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Pues muy triste… la persona que más ama le acaba de hacer daño… pobre Sakura –Kero

Mientras Syaoran está afuera sentado en el pasto, ha intentado todo para comunicarse con ella y no ha podido, lo único que le queda es esperara

Mientras Sakura dentro del jardín lloraba desconsolada

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya hecho eso? él me dijo que nunca había que aprovecharse de la magia… él me enseño muchas cosas… ¿Por qué se comportó de esa manera? –Sakura seguía llorando

Después de una hora ya calmada Sakura sale del jardín, Syaoran al ver que la puerta se abre se levanta para recibir a la joven

- Perdóname Sakura –dice Syaoran tratando de tomarla de la mano

Ella se le queda viendo

– Descuida… pero no quiero que me toques –Sakura dice con una mirada muy fría

- Sakura… perdóname por favor –Syaoran

- No quiero que me hables… salí porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Sakura

Syaoran se pone mucho muy serio al ver la actitud de Sakura

- Esta bien no te voy a molestar –Syaoran dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa

- Syaoran… vamos a comer porque tenemos que ir a ver a los fantasmas –Sakura

- Si… lo que tú quieras –Syaoran dijo sin verla

Llegaron a la casa todos estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba y aunque Sakura trataba de comportarse lo más normal posible, todos sabían que el problema no se había arreglado por la seriedad de Syaoran

- ¿Vas a ir por Kasumi? –pregunto Sakura

- Si –Touya

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos al parque y te esperamos ahí para enseñarle a alguien como hacer buen uso de sus poderes –dijo Sakura

Syaoran solo apretó los puños con fuerza pero no dijo nada

- Esta bien haya los alcanzo –dijo Touya

En ese momento Syaoran se levantó y:

- Perdóname Touya –Syaoran

- Anoche te perdone ¿no te acuerdas? –Touya

Al escuchar eso Syaoran se sorprendió

- ¿Entonces tú? –Syaoran

- Si… pero será mejor que te preocupes por arreglar ese asunto… mi madre te lo encargo –Touya

- Si… hoy mismo queda arreglado ese problema… Gracias… soy todavía un niño… y no se medir las consecuencias –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… es la manera en que se crece –dice Touya medio sonriéndole

Syaoran se siente un poco mejor… su cuñado le estaba ayudando

- No me voy a dar por vencido –Syaoran

- Más te vale… bueno nos vemos al rato –Touya y sale junto con Yuki

- Bueno mocoso… que es lo que piensas hacer –dice Kero

- No se… pero necesito hablar a solas con Sakura –Syaoran

Mientras Sakura platicaba muy amenamente con Tomoyo y Meiling

Y aunque ellas querían dejarlos solos, Sakura no las soltaba pues no quería hablar con Syaoran

Así paso el tiempo llegaron al parque pingüino ayudaron a algunos fantasmas con la ayuda de la magia, cosa que recalcaba mucho Sakura

- PARA ESTO SIRVE LA MAGIA… PARA AYUDAR –Sakura

Syaoran solo apretaba los puños y no decía nada

- Esto se ve muy mal –dijo Tomoyo

- Tú por lo menos te vas a tú casa… pero yo no sé qué voy a hacer… acuérdate que yo me estoy quedando con ella –dijo Meiling

- Hay amiga… a ver si logras convencerla de que hable con Syaoran –dice Tomoyo

- Voy a intentarlo… pero está muy terca… no sé si pueda –dice Meiling

- A ver qué sucede –dice Kero

- Bueno me despido… y ojala mañana ya este todo arreglado –dice Tomoyo

- Ojala amiga –dice Meiling

- Ojala –Kero

En casa de Sakura ya en la noche el ambiente se siente muy tenso, el profesor no sabe que paso pero entiende que fue un pleito entre Sakura y Syaoran pues aunque están sentados juntos no se dirigen la palabra aparte de la seriedad del joven

- Bueno… mañana temprano nos vamos, los quiero llevar a conocer unas ruinas que acabamos de descubrir y hay cosas interesantes para ver –dice el profesor

- ¡Qué bueno! entonces será mejor que nos durmamos temprano para madrugar mañana –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Si hija… ya le avise a Sonomi, ella también va a ir junto con Tomoyo y él abuelo… Touya no sé si sea conveniente que tú también te lleves el carro… tenemos que ir en carretera y como apenas tienes unos días con el carro me da cierto miedo –Fujitaka

- No te preocupes papá… si nos vamos con cuidado no creo que tenga problemas… además que en un solo auto no vamos a caber –Touya

- Creo que tienes razón… también invita a Kasumi me gustaría que ella también fuera –Fujitaka

- Si papá yo le aviso –Touya

- Bueno me retiro buenas noches –Dice Syaoran levantándose

Sakura solo lo ve de reojo

- Buenas noches –contestan todos

- Buenas noches Sakura –Syaoran

- Buenas noches –dice cortante Sakura

– "Hay Sakura" –piensa Meiling

Él solo aprieta los puños y se retira

- Creo que exageras Monstruo –dice Touya

Ella solo lo ve

- ¿¡pero!? Si tú –Sakura

- Si lo se… pero creo que ya sufrió bastante –dice Touya

- Nosotros pensamos lo mismo –dicen Meiling, Yuki y Kero

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si hija… todos cometemos errores… pero es de sabios perdonar –Fujitaka

- Está bien mañana hablo con él –Sakura

Mientras Syaoran en su recamara

- Tengo que hacer algo… tengo que hablar con ella… ¿pero qué puedo hacer si ella no quiere hablar con migo? –Syaoran

Daba vueltas de un lado al otro

- Ya se… lo tengo que intentar… desde que estamos juntos no nos hemos visto en las noches pero es mi única esperanza de poder hablar a solas con ella… lo tengo que intentar –Syaoran

Se cambia se acuesta y cierra los ojos

- Tengo que lograrlo –dice Syaoran

Pero nada

- No… no me tengo que rendir –Syaoran

Los vuelve a cerrar pero nada

- No me voy a dar por vencido –Syaoran vuelve a cerrar los ojos hasta que de repente aparece en el jardín

- Ya estoy aquí… ahora solo la tengo que esperarla –se dijo Syaoran feliz

Pues sabe que al aparecer cualquiera de los dos en el jardín el otro también va a aparecer

Mientras tanto Sakura y Meiling se están cambiando ya para acostarse y Meiling está platicando

- Sakura creo que debes perdonar a mi primo… él está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? –Sakura

- Ya se lo había advertido… pero creo que estaba muy emocionado por saber que iba a poder hacer magia como la que hacia Clow –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si… ya sé, pero creo que con lo que paso está más que arrepentido -Meiling

- Está bien… mañana hablo con él –Sakura

Mientras a bajo

- Touya ¿nos podemos quedar en tú cuarto? no creo que sea muy conveniente quedarnos con Syaoran ahora que esta tan enojado –Yuki

- ¿Nos dejas quedarnos con tigo? –dice Kero con una gran sonrisa viendo a Touya

- Está bien vayan por sus cosas –Touya

- Será mejor que solo vayas tú Yuki y traes mi camita –dice Kero

- Esta bien –Yuki

Yuki entra en el cuarto ve que Syaoran está recostado en su cama toma algunas cosas y sale sin hacer ruido

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

- Esta bien lo intentare… pero no te aseguro nada –dice Sakura

- ¡Con que le des una oportunidad de hablar es más que suficiente! –sonríe Meiling

- Bueno será mejor que nos durmamos pues mañana hay que madrugar –dice Sakura

- Hasta mañana –dice Meiling

- Hay Syaoran –suspira triste Sakura

Meiling la alcanza a escuchar "pobre ella también está sufriendo"

Sakura cierra los ojos, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla pero que sorpresa se lleva cuando sienten que alguien la abraza con fuerza no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el jardín

- Syaoran… ¿qué pasa? –Sakura

- Lo siento Sakura pero creo que es la única forma en que puedo hablar contigo –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? si no nos habíamos podido ver aquí desde que llegaste –Sakura

- Lo se… pero deseé con todo el corazón poder hablar contigo y creo que lo logre –Syaoran dice con una sonrisa

- ¿Me puedes soltar? –Sakura

- No… no quiero que te alejes de mi lado… y si te suelto… puedes abrir los ojos y yo no quiero que te vayas sin aclarar las cosas –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe y le da un beso

- Perdóname Amor… siento mucho haber provocado tú llanto… no sabes que dolor sentí cuando te vi llorar… verte triste por mi culpa… fue un dolor tan grande… que te pido me perdones por lo torpe que soy –Syaoran

- No te preocupes Amor… yo tampoco sabía bien que tenía que hacer y verte actuar así… pues me sorprendió mucho… no podía creer que te estuvieras comportando de esa manera –Sakura

- Te prometo que ya no voy a volver a usar esa magia –Syaoran

- No amor… el saber hacer ciertas cosas no quiere decir que sean para hacer el mal… aunque así lo parezca –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –Syaoran

- Si amor, yo creo que pronto vas a usar esa magia para ayudar a alguien –Sakura

- ¿Para ayudar a alguien? –Syaoran

- Si… así como cuando Eriol te manejo… pues fue para que me ayudaras a transformar las cartas… ¿no te acuerdas? –Sakura

- Si… ya se… pero que susto –Syaoran

- Y por lo que veo fue mayor de lo que me imagina –Ella lo abraza

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Syaoran

- Porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no te olvidas del incidente –Sakura

- Es que estuve a punto de matarte amor –Syaoran

- Si, lo se… pero no pasó nada… ¿verdad? –Sakura le sonríe

- Gracias amor por ser tan buena con migo –los dos se abrazan y se dan un gran beso

- Te quiero mucho Sakura –Syaoran

- Te quiero mucho Syaoran –Sakura

Esto último lo alcanzo a escuchar Meiling… quien sonrío

- "No sé bien que pasa pero sé que ya están bien" –pensó viendo a su amiga en su cama

En ese momento la carta ESPERANZA brillo con gran intensidad y en toda la casa se sintió un gran amor y una gran tranquilidad

- "Todo está bien" –pensaron los demás

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano, Sakura fue la primera en vestirse y despertó rápido a Meiling para que se vistiera ella también pues quería salir a ver a Syaoran y efectivamente cuando salió de su cuarto Syaoran iba saliendo de su habitación… los dos se quedaron viendo y Sakura se lanzó en sus brazos, él le sonríe

- Gracias amor por perdonarme –dice Syaoran

- Te quiero mucho –contesta Sakura

- Que tiernos se ven pero creo que mejor nos apuramos –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa al verlos de nuevo contentos

- Nos están esperando para desayunar –dice Meiling

Todos se ponen contentos a verlos bajar tomados de las manos

- Veo que ya están bien -les sonríe su papá

Los dos se ponen rojos pero no se sueltan de la mano

- Aquí tienen –les sirve Touya el desayuno

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dice el señor Kinomoto

- El viaje es largo… Touya… tú te llevas a Yuki Sakura y Syaoran pasas por Kasumi y nos vemos en la gasolinera de la Salida al oeste

- Meiling… tú vienes con migo… pasamos por Tomoyo Sonomi y el Abuelo –Fujitaka

- Esta bien Señor –contesta Meiling

- Bueno pues vámonos pues el camino es largo –todos se levantan

Ya de camino a las ruinas

- Y donde es ese lugar a donde vamos –pregunta Syaoran

- Es un nuevo sitio que acaban de encontrar hace unos meses… todavía no está abierto al público… pero como mi papá es el encargado de la excavación… nos lleva porque dice que quiere que veamos algunas cosas –contesta Touya

Con cara de pocos amigos pues todo el camino Sakura y él han estado abrazados

Kasumi solo le sonríe y trata de tomarlo de la mano para que se calme…

Cuando llegan al lugar es un lugar escondido en el fondo de un bosque, se podría decir que hay bosque de un lado y precipicio del otro, bajando un poco por el precipicio se ven algunas excavaciones y rastros de ruinas muy antiguas, también muchas piedras volcánicas, por eso es que las excavaciones son tan lentas además que ese día no hay nadie en la excavación

- Que vista tan hermosa –dice Sonomi al ver el lugar

- Es un lugar interesante ¿pero por qué no hay nadie? –Dice el abuelo al ver las ruinas

- Es que hoy lo tomaron de descanso… llevaban más de 15 días sin descansar y por eso les di dos días de descanso –Fujitaka

- Que bueno –Dice Sakura

- ¿Pero aquí se siente algo extraño? –dice Syaoran

- Por eso fue que los quise traer –dice Fujitaka

- Ya veo… pero de donde proviene esa energía –Syaoran

Todos comienzan a caminar detrás de Syaoran y Sakura quienes sientes más esa energía

En efecto es un lugar donde no se ha escavado mucho y la energía que se siente es muy débil, pero se siente algo extraña, llegan a un lugar donde se ve que hay una especie de altar mucho muy antigua

- Aquí es –dice Syaoran

- Si –afirma Sakura

Todos empiezan a tratar de buscar algo, lo que sea, una escritura antigua, algunos objetos, pero no encuentran nada

Efectivamente era muy poco apenas lo que se había excavado y pues no pudieron hacer mucho

Aunque Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron con la tentación de esa energía que Sintieron

Y aunque buscaron de repente desapareció

Prefirieron ver el lugar explorando, así pasaron todo el día

Hicieron un día de campo

Todos estaban tranquilos cuando de repente Sakura Y Syaoran se levantan de un salto Sakura llama su BÁCULO y Syaoran su ESPADA

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, no saben qué va a pasar

Los dos empiezan a caminar con precaución dirigiéndose al precipicio, Kasumi va detrás de ellos volteando asía arriba cuando de repente se produce una avalancha de rocas y se dirige asía ellos

- ESCUDO –Sakura grita

Para proteger a los que estaban más cerca de la pared

Kasumi con su poder empezó a lanzar rocas para los lados, claro está que solo podía de una en una

Mientras Syaoran invoco al DIOS DEL VIENTO para así lanzar a un lado todas las rocas que venían cayendo

Pero justo en ese momento Sakura sintió una onda helada que pensó era por la magia que estaba usando Syaoran

Pero sintió tan fuerte esa onda de aire helado que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al barranco.

Pero gracias a la reacción de Syaoran quien al ver que Sakura empezaba a caer extendió sus Brazos hizo un conjuro y en ese momento la atrajo asía él y termino en brazos de Syaoran

- Gracias amor –dice Sakura abrazando fuertemente a Syaoran

- ¿Estas bien? –le sonríe Syaoran

- Si… estoy bien y los demás ¿Cómo están? –le sonríe Sakura

- ¡Hija! ¿No te paso nada? –dice su papá quien se había asustado al verla caer

- Si papá gracias a Syaoran –Sakura

- Muchas gracias joven –Fujitaka

- No fue nada… no me iba a perdonar si le pasaba algo… y menos por una caída –Syaoran

- ¿Y eso porque? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Por qué? ¿no te acuerdas… el elevador? –Syaoran

- A sí –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Todos están bien? –Sakura

- Si todos estamos bien –contestan

Aunque Kasumi estaba muy cansada pues era la primera vez que usaba así sus poderes y por consiguiente Touya la tenía en brazos pues estuvo a punto de desmayarse

- Será mejor que nos vallamos ya empieza a oscurecer y con este derrumbe la zona es peligrosa –dice el Sr. Kinomoto.

- Creo que si –dice Sonomi

Quien estaba recargada en –Fujitaka por el susto, Meiling, Tomoyo y el abuelo también estaban asustados porque si Sakura no pone la carta ESCUDO ellos hubieran sido los primeros perjudicados en todo

Yue y Kerberos volaban por los alrededores para ver si notaban algo raro pero no… todo parecía un accidente.

Touya estaba preocupado por Kasumi quien ya estaba dormida

- No te preocupes con un día de descanso se recuperara y estará como nueva –Syaoran

- Eso es fácil decirlo para ti… ¿pero que les voy a decir a sus padres? –Touya

- ¿No saben que tienes poderes y que ella también? –Syaoran se le queda viendo con extrañeza

- Si… si saben… pero una cosa es saber de sus poderes y otra muy distinta es llevarla a su casa dormida ¿Qué les voy a decir? –Touya

- Pues diles la verdad… es más hijo… si quieres yo te acompaño para que no tengas problemas –Fujitaka

- Gracias –dice Touya

- Pues vámonos… Sonomi ¿podrías manejar tú? –Fujitaka

- Claro… no creo que tú hijo quiera separarse de su princesa –le sonríe Sonomi

- Bueno pues mejor vámonos –Fujitaka

Todos llegan a la casa, el Sr. Kinomoto deja a Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling y Kero en la casa y Touya, Yuki y el Sr. Van a llevar a Kasumi a su casa y explicar lo sucedido a la chica y que estaba bien

Mientras los jóvenes platicaban

- ¿No sabía que pudieras hacer eso? –pregunta Sakura

- No sabes cómo lo práctica pero veo que tenías razón –dice Meiling

- Gracias, uno nunca sabe en qué momento vas a usar tus poderes –Syaoran y así siguen platicando todos

Después de que llegan los demás todos se van a dormir no sin antes Touya recordarle a Sakura que al otro día le tocaba a ella hacer el desayuno

- Ya se ¿Cómo crees que me voy a quedar dormida? –Sakura

- No te preocupes amor… yo te ayudo a preparar todo –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir… ya es tarde –dice Meiling

- Está bien mañana temprano nos vemos –le sonríe Sakura

Al otro día se despierta Syaoran y baja para ver qué es lo que van a preparar, claro que al pasar toca la puerta de las chicas para avisarles que ya tenían que bajar

- Si ya vamos… en un momento bajamos –dice Meiling

Syaoran baja y empieza a ver que iban a preparar

- Creo que prepararemos hot cake –Syaoran

En eso bajan Yukito y Kero quienes se extrañan al no ver a Sakura

- ¿No ha bajado Sakura? –preguntan

- No debe de tardar –dice Syaoran empezando a preparar la mezcla

- Yo te ayudo –dice Yuki

Bajan Touya y él Sr.

- ¿Todavía no baja Sakura? –pregunta el señor

Sorprendido porque ya es tarde y desde que Syaoran llego nunca se había quedado dormida

En eso Syaoran ve que Meiling baja las escaleras muy tímidamente

- ¿Qué pasa Meiling? –pregunta Syaoran

- Es que no puedo despertar a Sakura… ya lo intente hasta con agua… y no despierta –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué? –Saltan todos… desde luego que el primero en llegar a la recamara de Sakura fue Syaoran

- Sakura… Sakura –Syaoran la llama

Pero ella estaba bien dormida, todos empezaron a tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para despertarla, pero nada resultaba hasta que Syaoran pasó sus manos encima de ella y dijo

- Esta bajo un HECHIZO –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –preguntaron los demás

- No se… quizás la energía que sentimos ayer tenga algo que ver con esto –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –preguntan los guardianes

- No se… no se me ocurre nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero Hay que hacer algo… tenemos que sacarla de ese trance? –dice preocupado el Sr.

- Espero esto resulte –dice Syaoran

Toma las manos de Sakura y en ese mismo instante el también cae dormido al lado de Sakura

- Hay que separarlos –dice Touya al ver que Syaoran también se quedó dormido

- No lo toques él la va a ayudar… es nuestra única esperanza –gritan los guardianes

- ¿Pero? hay que hacer algo –Touya

- Démosle una oportunidad hijo… si pasa un buen rato y no vemos señales vemos que otro método intentamos –Fujitaka

Dentro del subconsciente de Sakura, Syaoran entra y ve a Sakura, ella está hecha bolita no sabe qué hacer pues todo a su alrededor esta oscuro

- ¿Sakura? –le habla Syaoran

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? –Sakura voltea y ve a Syaoran

- ¡SYAORAN! –Grita Sakura y se lanza en sus brazos

– Que bueno que estas aquí –Sakura

- ¿Pero?... ¿Qué sucede? –Syaoran

- No se… estaba dormida y cuando me quise despertar aparecí aquí –Sakura

- ¡Pero se siente la misma energía de ayer! –Syaoran

- Si… ya se… pero he tratado de comunicarme con ellos pero no consigo nada –Sakura

- Ya intentaste con alguna carta –Syaoran

- No sé si pueda llamarlas desde aquí –Sakura

- Pues has el intento –Syaoran

Ella empieza a hacer los movimientos para llamar al báculo LIBERATE

- Miren algo pasa –dice su papá y el cuerpo de Sakura extiende sus manos y aparece al báculo y se introduce en ella

Sakura recibe el báculo

– LO LOGRE –Dice Feliz Sakura

- ¡Ya ves! ahora llama una carta –Syaoran

- ¿Te parece si usamos VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Sakura

- Yo creo que si… ¿a ver si con esa carta nos logramos comunicar con ellos? –Syaoran

- Está bien lo intentare… CARTA SAKURA NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

En ese momento en el cuarto empieza a flotar EL LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA SE ABRE Y UNA CARTA SALE DE ÉL Y SE INTRODUCE EN SAKURA

- ¡Miren! –Dice Kerberos

- Que bueno que Syaoran puede ayudar a Sakura –dice Meiling quien no aguantaba la angustia de ver a su amiga así sin responder

- ¿Creo que ahora es cuestión de tiempo? pronto regresarán –Dice Yue

- ¿Creo que sí? –sonríen Touya y su papá

En el interior de Sakura… ella llama a la carta y aparece el marco de cristal y se ve a un anciano con ropas muy antiguas

- Disculpe… ¿Necesita que le ayudemos en algo? –dice Syaoran

- ¿Me pueden ver? –El anciano lo ve

- Ahora si –dice Sakura señalando el cristal

- Nosotros tenemos ciertos poderes mágicos y los usamos para ayudar a los que lo necesitan –Sakura

- Yo sabía que quizás ustedes nos podrían ayudar –Dice el anciano

- ¿Y cuál es su problema? –Syaoran

- Pues hace cientos de años… nosotros vivíamos en ese lugar… pero era totalmente diferente… era una gran explanada… de clima algo fresco… porque había un volcán… todos vivíamos tranquilos en armonía con nuestro ambiente… respetábamos a la naturaleza… pues ella nos brindaba el alimento para nuestra subsistencia… pero cuando alguien moría… nosotros celebrábamos la danza de la muerte… para que nuestros difuntos llegaran con bien al más allá… pero un día sin previo aviso el volcán exploto… dejando a todos los que vivíamos o estábamos cerca del volcán sin vida –Anciano

- Eso debió ser algo horrible –dice Sakura

- ¿Y nadie sobrevivió a eso? –pregunta Syaoran…

- No… todo sucedió tan rápido que muchos ni cuenta se dieron de lo que sucedió… pero nadie de nuestro pueblo sobrevivió para llevar a cabo la danza… y todos nuestros espíritus están atrapados en este mundo –Anciano

- Y usted quiere que nosotros la hagamos –dice Syaoran

- Desde luego que la vamos a hacer –Dice Sakura

- Ese es el problema… solo gente de nuestra aldea debe de hacer esa Danza… de preferencia yo que soy el Jefe de la aldea… y Medico Brujo –Anciano

- ¿Usted también sabe magia? –preguntan los dos

- Algo… por eso supe que quizás ustedes nos podrían ayudar –Anciano

- ¿Pero si nosotros no podemos hacer la danza? ¿cómo lo podremos ayudar? –Syaoran

- ¿No sé si ustedes sepan mover a la gente con cuerdas? –Anciano

- ¿A la gente con cuerdas? –pregunta Syaoran algo sorprendido

- Si… necesitas agarrar a una persona y después con dos cuerdas haces que se mueva de los brazos –Anciano

- ¿No es el hechizo de los hilos que tú haces? –pregunta Sakura

- Se parece… aunque algo primitivo –Syaoran

- Pues por alguna forma se tuvo que comenzar ¿no crees? –Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón… ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –Syaoran

- Pues si saben esa magia necesitan encontrar mi cuerpo… y moverlo de tal manera que pueda hacer la danza para que así todos los del pueblo podamos descansar en paz –Anciano

- ¿Su cuerpo? –preguntan los dos

- ¿Sabe todo el tiempo que puede pasar antes de encontrar tu cuerpo? – dice Syaoran

- Puede ser años –dice Sakura

- Saben… si ustedes me ayudan… podemos encontrarlo antes… ¿tienen alguna magia con la que podamos excavar rápido? –Anciano

- Pues tenemos a TIERRA… quizás con ella podamos abrir lugares –dice Sakura

- Entonces necesitamos ir al lugar donde estaba la aldea –Anciano

- Bueno pero para poder ayudarte… necesitamos que dejes a Sakura… y que salgas de su cuerpo… y así nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo –Syaoran

- Está bien –Anciano

En ese instante el cuerpo de Sakura se empieza a iluminar y sale una luz de su cuerpo y Touya lo ve

- ¿Quién es usted? –pregunta poniéndose de pie protegiendo los cuerpos de Sakura y Syaoran

- Soy el jefe de una aldea que hace tiempo desapareció… vine a pedir ayuda… y en un momento los jóvenes les explicaran todo –Anciano

En ese momento Syaoran y Sakura se empiezan a mover y se despiertan

Sakura abre los ojos y ve que Syaoran está a su lado sonriéndole ella lo abraza

- Gracias… ¡qué bueno que estabas aquí! –le sonríe Sakura

- Sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ayudarte –Syaoran

- Gracias… ¿por cierto donde está el Anciano? –Sakura

- Aquí esta –dice Touya señalando una esquina

- Hay que regresar al lugar de la excavación –dice Sakura levantándose

- Creo que primero… te vistes desayunamos y nos vamos –dice su papá

- Hay que avisarle a Tomoyo –Meiling

- Creo que ahora es la única que nos podrá acompañar –Fujitaka

Ya en el lugar de la excavación

- Usted nos dice porque lugar empezamos –dice Touya

Pues como tienen que estar caminando el único que puede verlo y escucharlo es él… todos siguen a Touya

Llegan al sitio donde había sido la avalancha el día anterior, todos tienen cuidado, Tomoyo desde luego que está filmando todo además que también les trajo trajes especiales a Sakura y Syaoran para que realizaran su trabajo

Ya los dos están listos a Syaoran no le gusta mucho eso de ponerse trajes pero como Tomoyo dice

- Cada vez que Sakura ha estado en aprietos y ha tenido un vestido mío siempre regresa con una gran sonrisa –Tomoyo

Y Syaoran estaba muy nervioso porque iba a tener que usar la magia que le había causado muchos problemas no hace mucho tiempo así que el usar un traje de Tomoyo le daba la esperanza de que todo saliera bien pues sabía que le iba a llevar bastante tiempo poder realizar el hechizo.

- No te preocupes amor, ya verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –le sonríe Sakura

- Gracias, amor –le sonríe Syaoran

- Aquí es –dice Touya pero nos va a costar trabajo quitar todas estas rocas

- Pues vamos a empezar –dice Yue

Kerberos va a empezar a empujar rocas

Cuando Sakura dice:

- Esperen un momento –Llama al báculo

LIBERATE –Sakura saca una carta y le dice

- CARTA SAKURA NECESITAMOS DE TUS PODERES… TIERRA -Aparece TIERRA y Sakura le dice

- Necesitamos que abras una cueva en este lugar… pero debes de tener cuidado de no dañar ningún HUESO o REGISTRO ANTIGUO DE CIVILIZACIÓN (Algo así como cuando apareció TIERRA en la serie que destruía todo menos los lugares donde había árboles)

TIERRA empezó a hacer temblar el suelo todos se asustaron un poco pues como era un temblor controlado… sabían que nada les iba a suceder… pero no dejaba de ser un temblor

Una gran cueva apareció frente a todos

- Esto es enorme –se sorprendió el señor Kinomoto

- Mejor será que empecemos a caminar… tenemos que encontrar los restos de este señor –dice Touya

Todos empiezan a seguirlo

Conforme van avanzando se ven vestigios muy antiguos de casa, calles, puestos de mercado, bueno se ve de todo, aunque era una aldea primitiva estaba muy bien organizada y en efecto todo estaba entre lava enterrado se ve que la historia que había dicho el anciano era verdad

Ya muy adentro en la cueva como medio kilómetro de profundidad Touya se detuvo, voltea y ve un lugar

En efecto ahí había restos humanos

- Estos son los restos de este Señor –dijo Touya

Sakura saca la carta ver y escuchar para seguir las indicaciones del anciano

- CARTA SAKURA MUESTRATE ANTE NOSOTROS VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura aparece el vidrio y ven al anciano

Este está muy triste al volver a ver los restos de lo que fue su aldea

- No se preocupe… va a ver como nosotros le vamos a poder ayudar –Sakura

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Lo primero es ver si pueden de alguna manera unir mis huesos para después yo introducirme en ellos y poder hacer la danza –Anciano

- Creo que aquí vas a poder poner en práctica tu magia Syaoran –dice Sakura

- Si… lo intentare –contesta Syaoran

- A ver si tu magia sirve para otra cosa que no sea jugar con ella -dice Touya

- Ya aprendí la lección… descuida… bueno necesito tocar los huesos y con eso voy a empezar a unir todo… esto tomara algo de tiempo –Syaoran

- No te preocupes tomate todo el tiempo que sea necesario mientras nosotros investigamos estas ruinas –dice el profesor

Que llevaba unas lámparas para alumbrar, Yue, Touya y Kero lo acompañan pues saben que hay registros antiguos de magia por los informes del anciano

Syaoran se sienta junto a los huesos

Las chicas están a su lado viendo al anciano

Desde luego que Tomoyo no ha dejado de filmar pues nunca ha grabado exclusivamente a Syaoran y esa era una muy buena oportunidad

Desde luego como sabía que esto iba a tomar tiempo llevaba bastantes pilas para la cámara y también bastantes cintas de video

Que Meiling se había ofrecido a cargar

- Bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es tocar los huesos –Syaoran se acerca y los toca

- Ya está –Syaoran

Y ahora pasa sus manos sobre los hilos que llevo empieza a decir ciertos conjuros, los hilos empiezan a brillar

Sakura lo ve sorprendida

- ¡FUCIONA! –Sakura

- Claro que funciona… lo que no se es sí pueda unir todos los huesos… nunca antes lo he intentado… solo he practicado con personas vivas –Syaoran

Sakura se acerca y le da un beso

- No te preocupes veras que tú puedes hacerlo –le anima Sakura

Él sonríe, empieza a amarrar los hilos en sus dedos después de un buen rato dice:

- Vamos a ver si resulta –Syaoran

Se pone de pie dice un conjuro y todos los huesos empiezan a flotar

- LO LOGRASTE –Gritan las chicas felices de ver al esqueleto moverse

El grito sonó por toda la cueva llamando a atención de los demás que al escucharlas corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban

- Lo lograste –dicen sorprendidos

- Bueno y ahora que tenemos que hacer –pregunta Syaoran al fantasma

- Tenemos que ir afuera a la luz del sol… pintar un circulo que va a ser el lugar donde debo realizar el baile… lástima que ya todo está bajo la lava… porque teníamos un lugar especial donde realizábamos esa ceremonia –Anciano

- Por eso no se preocupe ese lugar lo tendrá –Sakura

Todos salen suben en la parte de arriba de la cueva Sakura llama a la carta CREATIVIDAD y empieza a escribir todo lo que el señor iba describiendo del lugar

Claro que el profesor y Yukito también estaban tomando nota de todo pues no todos los días tienen tanta información a la mano de una persona que vivió en esa época.

Sakura recrea todo el lugar según lo dicho por el anciano y de repente al aparecer todo, efectivamente todo era totalmente distinto.

Había una explanada… alrededor de ella unos templos y atrás unas chozas que era donde habitaban los aldeanos

Esta aldea se encontraba a los pies del volcán pero nadie se atrevía a subir al volcán pues para ellos era un dios que nunca había que molestar pues si se enojaba les iba a costar la vida a todos.

- Así era al lugar –dice sorprendido el anciano

- Bueno que tenemos que hacer –dice Syaoran con todos los hilos en sus manos y el esqueleto a un lado

- No te preocupes –el fantasma toma su esqueleto el cual al unirse a él toma la apariencia de un humano

-Ahora trata de moverme… yo me encargo de lo demás –Anciano

Syaoran empieza a mover sus dedos y el fantasma empieza a moverse

Syaoran sigue moviendo los dedos y el fantasma empieza a danzar y cantar

Después de un ratito de haber empezado la danza empiezan a salir pequeñas luces del subsuelo

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntan

- Son las almas de todos los que murieron aquí ese día –dice Kerberos

Todos están sorprendidos cuantas luces hay

Para la antigüedad de las ruinas era una aldea importante pues era una de las más habitadas en su tiempo

Después de un rato dejaron de salir luces, el anciano dejo el esqueleto

- Muchas gracias… joven… gracias a usted todo mi pueblo puede descansar en paz por fin –Anciano

- No fue nada –dice Syaoran sorprendido pues nunca se imaginó que podía usar su magia así y ayudar a muchas personas

- Gracias a todos por su ayuda… nos ayudaron a llegar bien al más allá… nunca los olvidaremos –se empieza a elevar el fantasma también en forma de luz, Syaoran lo observa pensativo

- ¡Syaoran lo lograste! –dice Sakura feliz abrazándolo

- Creo que tienes razón –sonríe Syaoran

- Nosotros nunca habíamos ayudado a tantos fantasmas a la vez –dice Sakura

- Pero todo esto lo hicimos todos en grupo –dice Syaoran

- Si pero si no hubieras hecho esa magia… no sé cómo hubiéramos podido hacer que bailara ese viejo ¿ves cómo la magia la puedes aprovechar para hacer cosas buenas? –dice Touya

Syaoran solo afirma con la cabeza

- Bueno ¿creo que es mejor que nos vallamos? pues deben de estar cansados por la magia que tuvieron que hacer –dice el profesor

- Si y además que esta noche me voy a quedar con ustedes –dice Tomoyo porque pasado mañana regresan y todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar calmadamente todas

Syaoran se le queda viendo

- Lo siento pero esto es solo para mujeres –Tomoyo

Sakura solo ríe ¿qué piensa hacer su prima?

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, críticas, lo que quieran, se los agradecerá a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo

Comentario: ¿de donde saque la idea de un volcán que exploto sin dejar rastros, ni avisos de que iba a explotar?

Pues de un documental que vi en el canal DISCOVERY donde sacaron en el estado de Washington, USA como una familia que se dirigía al volcán se paró en la carretera para filmar el volcán y como se estaban acercando a él, cuando todos estaban parados y la señora estaba filmando se vio como el volcán exploto dejando varios pueblas sepultados, escenas realmente impresionantes, pero que pueden suceder en cualquier momento

Hoy es lunes 19 de marzo de 2007 termino esta corrección 23:42 de la noche ahora lo subo

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 26 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 13¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?

"ERIOL ESTA DESCONCERTADO"

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura el Sr. Kinomoto se despidió de ellos y dijo feliz:

- Hija van a estar bien… voy a la universidad… esto lo tengo que registrar de inmediato –Fujitaka

- Yo lo acompaño –dice Yuki quien también esta emocionado por los últimos acontecimientos, Yuki además de estudiar arqueología, trabajaba con él profesor en sus investigaciones.

- Touya ¿vas a quedarte en casa? O ¿vas a ir a ver cómo sigue Kasumi? –Fujitaka

- Voy a ir a ver cómo sigue… pero no tardo en regresar –Touya

- Esta bien… ¿y ustedes que van a hacer? –Fujitaka pregunta a los jóvenes

- Pues yo voy a organizar algunos juegos tío… y vamos a platicar… esta noche es especial –dice Tomoyo.

- No te preocupes papá nosotros estaremos bien –Sakura

- Si quieren porque no bajan unas colchonetas y todos se pueden quedar a dormir aquí en la sala –dice su papá

- ¿Pero no abra algún problema? –pregunta Syaoran

- No porque van a estar todos juntos… además que Kero está aquí y Touya no tarda en regresar además que podemos confiar en ti ¿O no? –Fujitaka

- Desde luego que si –dijo Syaoran

- Entonces no hay problema… además noches de convivió como esta entre más sean mejor… y no creo que cuando regresemos ustedes ya estén dormidos –Fujitaka

- Nos vamos a portar muy bien –dice Meiling

- Pero va a ser una noche muy divertida, voy a llamar a mis guardaespaldas para que me traigan mis cosas –dice Tomoyo

- No te preocupes papá todo va a estar bien –Sakura

- Lo se hija… diviértanse y te dejo de responsable joven –Fujitaka

- No se preocupe… yo me encargo de todo –contesto Syaoran

- Bueno diviértanse –dice Yuki

- No tardo –dice Touya todos salen

Y los jóvenes se quedan en casa

- Por donde empezamos –dice Sakura

- Bueno yo creo que hay que hacer a los lados todos los muebles para bajar las colchonetas –dice Syaoran

- Empecemos –dice contenta Tomoyo en un rato ya estaba todo preparado

- Vamos a traer bocadillos –dijo Sakura

- Te acompaño –le sonríe Syaoran

- Mientras nosotras nos vamos a poner las pijamas… pues esto va a ser una pijamada… vamos Meiling –dice Tomoyo

- Si vamos –todos se sienten felices pues sin darse cuenta el profesor les había organizado una pequeña fiesta

- Aquí están los bocadillos… me voy a cambiar –dice Sakura

- Yo también –dice Syaoran

- Hay que poner música –dice Kero bajando con una grabadora

- Más vale que nos demos prisa –le sonríe Sakura

Ya al rato todos en pijama la están pasando mucho muy bien, han jugado varios juegos, han cantado, contado chistes, se han divertido mucho.

Ya hacía varias horas que Touya había regresado pero viendo que estaban "tranquilos" bueno más bien que estaban bien y jugando juegos de mesa, solo los saludo y subió a su cuarto

Por ahí de las dos de la mañana regresaron el profesor y Yuki, solo saludaron y se retiraron

- Por cierto… ¿cuándo es la salida de la escuela? –pregunta Meiling

- Para febrero –dice Tomoyo (nota: no sé cuando salen de la escuela… pero calculando que en Abril… empiezan el primer semestre y en septiembre el segundo así que creo que más o menos en febrero es cuando terminan… en fin solo necesito algunas fechas para él finc)

- El 20 de Febrero –dice Sakura

- ¡El 20 de Febrero!… ¡nosotros salimos el 25! –dice contenta Meiling

- ¿Qué intentas decir? –pregunta Syaoran

- Que podemos venir a su salida y después nos las llevamos para que estén con nosotros en nuestra salida

- ¡Que buena idea! –dice Tomoyo

- Por mi… no hay problema… sirve que vuelvo a ver a mis compañeros ¿pero a ti te darán permiso? –dice Syaoran

- Tendré que preguntar a mi papá… pero yo creo que si… pues tengo que regresar tú visita –dice Sakura sonrojada

- Sirve que haber si espantas a esa niña que me cae tan mal –dice Meiling

- ¿A quién te refieres? –pregunta Sakura

- No le hagas caso –dice Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no haga caso? –dice kero volando alrededor de Syaoran

- Si… a quien te refieres Meiling –dice Tomoyo

- Es una niña que siempre ha querido que seamos novios, pero claro que eso es imposible porque yo ya tengo a alguien muy especial en mi vida –le sonríe Syaoran tomando de la mano a Sakura

- ¡Pero eso a ella no le interesa! pues ya se lo has dicho muchas veces… pero ella sigue haciendo todo lo posible para que le hagas caso… además que tiene también algo de poderes mágicos –contesta Meiling

- ¿También tiene poderes mágicos? –Sakura se le quedan viendo a Syaoran

- Si… pero solo puede menear objetos… no es tan poderosa como tú… pero además que yo no me enamore de tus poderes… sino de tú dulzura… y ahí nadie te gana… así que no tienes de que preocuparte –Syaoran le sonríe, Sakura se sonroja

- Bueno pero es una excelente idea el que vayamos a ver su festival de fin de curso –dice contenta Tomoyo

- ¿Verdad que sí? –sonríe Meiling

- Y por cierto ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana que es su último día? –pregunta Tomoyo

- ¡qué tal si volvemos a ir al centro! –dice Meiling

- Me parece una buena idea… pues con los últimos acontecimientos… casi no nos hemos divertida –dice Sakura

- ¡Está bien! Saben creo que ya van a dar las 4 de la mañana… será mejor que durmamos un poco… sino mañana no podremos despertarnos y se nos hará tarde –dice Syaoran

- Esta bien –Contestan todos

- Pero tu Sakura te duermes de este lado… luego Tomoyo… Meiling y tú hasta acá –kero le dice a Syaoran

- No hay ningún problema –contestan

Y todos se acuestan a dormir, aunque aun así siguen platicando un buen rato hasta que se van quedando todos dormidos

Por ahí de las 10 de la mañana se empezaron a despertar, había sido una noche muy divertida pero a la vez todos estaban desvelados

Pero tenían que seguir divirtiéndose pues al otro día los jóvenes visitantes ya tenían que regresar

- Hasta que se levantaron –dijo Touya

- Se ve que se divirtieron mucho –dijo Yukito

- Y de veras que se la pasaron bien… pues ve la hora que es y KERO todavía no viene a desayunar –dijo Touya

(Touya y Yuki también están de vacaciones en la universidad)

- Buenos días –saludan conforme van llegando a desayunar

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dice Tomoyo hay muchas cosas que hacer

- ¿Adónde piensan ir? –pregunta Yukito

- Es que como mañana se van… queremos ir al centro de paseo –dice Sakura

- Me parece una excelente idea -dice Yuki

- Bueno pero se cuidan mucho, te las encargo –dice Touya

- Descuida… regresamos en la tarde. –Syaoran

Todos salen contentos, desde luego que Syaoran y Sakura van tomados de la mano, fue un día especial para todos

Fueron al parque de diversiones, luego al cine y por último fueron a visitar la Torre de Tokio

Claro esta que esta vez no hubo contratiempos

Sakura y Syaoran estaban en un lado de la Torre y los demás los filmaban de lejos pues sabían que casi no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas y aunque no estaban solos, los demás querían que por lo menos estuvieran algo separados para que platicaran

- ¿Sabes? me estaba acordando que yo ya sabía que nos íbamos a hacer novios –le dice Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que ya sabias? –pregunta Sakura ellos están viendo la ciudad

- Si… aunque en ese momento no quise darme cuenta de las cosas… pues yo no quería aceptar que me estabas gustando –le dice Syaoran

- ¿Pero… por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Te acuerdas la vez pasada que venimos a la torre y que ese día atrapamos la carta SUEÑOS –Syaoran

- Si fue cuando me quede dormida al entrar a la torre y tú me ayudaste… y casi te desmayas por todo el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo… sosteniéndome para que no me cayera y luego la activación de TIEMPO –Sakura

- Pero lo hice con mucho gusto –le sonríe y le da un beso Syaoran

- ¿Pero… que fue lo que pasó? –Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas de la película que fuimos a ver? –Syaoran

- Si… era donde al final el muchacho le da un anillo a la chica y luego se abrazaban… ¿creo? –Sakura

- Pues eso fue lo que vi –Syaoran

- Pues claro que lo viste… si estabas ahí –Sakura

- No me refiero a eso… sino cuando me preguntaron que si no me gustaban los finales románticos… las tres se me quedaron viendo para ver que les contestaba y al verte me puse muy nervioso… por eso fue que me Salí –Syaoran

- ¿Por eso te saliste? –Sakura

- Si… pero cuando llegue a la puerta, creo que también me ataco la carta –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Porque cuando abrí la puerta… y Salí de la sala resulta que había otra sala… pero esta estaba vacía y estaban pasando la misma película pero en esa película estábamos nosotros –Syaoran

- ¿Estábamos nosotros? –Sakura

- Si yo te daba las cartas CLOW y tú me dabas un beso… y nos abrazábamos –dice Syaoran esto todo rojo

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si y cuando tuve ese sueño… desde luego que pensé que eso no podía ser posible… no por las cartas… sino porque terminamos abrazados… y el beso –Syaoran

- Pero acuérdate que Kero nos dijo que esa carta muestra cosas que van a suceder en el futuro –Sakura le sonríe

- Si… por eso menos quería creer que fuera a suceder eso –Syaoran

- Pero fueron verdad –Sakura

- Sí y estoy feliz por eso –Syaoran

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… no quiero que se nos vaya a hacer tarde –dice Syaoran

- Si –llaman a las chicas y a Kero y todos regresan a la casa

Ya en la casa a la hora de la cena todos están juntos

Como Tomoyo también iba a estar con ellos el Sr. Kinomoto invito también a Sonomi

Últimamente se estaban tratando más, a decir verdad a ninguno de los dos les desagradaba el estar juntos desde que empezaron a verse más seguido por lo de la magia de Sakura

Ya habían salido varias veces a tomar café y a platicar y últimamente con lo de las practicas seguido comían en casa del abuelo así que cuando la invito ella fue con mucho gusto

Aunque ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta que estaban llenando el vació que los dos sentían desde hacía ya muchos años

Syaoran pide permiso para lo de la salida de sexto de los 4

(Cabe aclarar que soy de México y aquí la escuela primaria se termina en sexto año, después son tres años de secundaria, tres de prepa y los de la universidad, que según sea la carrera son los años que se estudian, por eso los marco así)

- Sr. Kinomoto… Sra. –Sonomi en el mes de Febrero salimos todos de la primaria… anoche platicando me comentaron que ellas salen el día 20 de Febrero –Syaoran

- Si así es –Fujitaka

- Nos gustaría mucho venir a su celebración –Syaoran

- Con gusto los esperamos –dice el señor

- Pero me gustaría mucho que permitieran que Sakura y Tomoyo fueran a Hong Kong a nuestra salida que es el 25 –Syaoran

- ¿Creo que sería una forma de pagar sus visitas? –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¿Creo que tienes razón? –Dice Sonomi

- Y ustedes señoritas ¿Qué opinan? –preguntan los señores

- Pues a nosotras si nos gustaría ir –dicen sonriendo las dos

- Por los boletos no se preocupen… yo cargo con todos los gastos –dice Syaoran

- Por eso no hay problema –dice feliz Sakura pues se acuerda del regalo que le dio su abuelo.

- Claro hija, pero creo que necesitan que alguien más las acompañen–le sonríe su papá

- Pero yo no puedo ir por el trabajo –dice Touya

- No se preocupe, yo voy con ellas… no olvide que mi trabajo es cuidar de Sakura –dice Yukito

- Y yo También voy –kero

- Bueno entonces creo que no hay ningún problema –dice el Sr.

- ¿Y que han pensado? –pregunta Sonomi

- Pues como en esos días… ya no tenemos clases pero tenemos que ir para ensayos… no creo que tengamos problemas si pedimos permiso para faltar 3 días –Syaoran

- Va a ser un viaje relámpago –Sonomi

- Si pues tenemos que regresar para seguir con los ensayos… así que pienso que quizás lleguemos el 19… estar en el evento el 20 y regresar el 21… con ellas –Syaoran

- Veo que ya pensaron en todo –dice Sonomi

- Es que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo… pero me gustaría ya que ellas van a ir para allá… ver si es posible que se pasaran unos días de vacaciones –Syaoran

- ¿No tendrán problemas con la escuela? Acuérdense que tienen que realizar los trámites para le entrada a la secundaria –dice el Señor

- No papá los tramites son después del 10 de marzo así que no creo que tengamos problemas.

- Veo que ya pensaron en todo –dice Sonomi

- Y por la práctica de su magia no se preocupe en casa yo también tengo un sitio especial donde practico –Syaoran

- Pues creo que ya todo está arreglado… no creo que tengan problema en ir y tomarse unas vacaciones como premio por terminar con sus estudios primarios –dice Fujitaka

Y así siguieron con la cena… ya todo estaba arreglado para que ambos asistieran a sus reuniones

Todos se sentían felices pues ahora ya no tendrían que esperar casi 6 meses para volver a verse sino que esta vez sería en dos meses… así que no sería tanto tiempo de estar separados

Ya Tomoyo y Sonomi se habían ido… Meiling se estaba bañando y los demás encontraron actividades para dejar a la pareja sola en la sala, a decir verdad a pesar que casi siempre estuvieron juntos casi nunca estuvieron a solas

Así que cuando se quedaron a solas aprovecharon para platicar un buen rato pues aunque estaban felices de estar juntos al otro día tenían de nuevo que separarse

Y eso les producía cierta tristeza… pero se animaban por que iban a reanudarse sus encuentros nocturnos… claro no es lo mismo

Pero…

Así al otro día partieron diciéndoles que prepararan todo para que no tuvieran problemas pues ellos prácticamente iban de entrada por salida y tenían que ponerse bien de acuerdo para que les tocara juntos en el vuelo de regreso

Así pasaron los días pero a principios del mes de febrero Sakura recibió una carta de Erial quien le avisaba que tendría unos días de descanso para cuando fuera su salida de la primaria

¿Que si podía ir a visitarla? ¿Que si no habría algún problema para quedarse con ella?

Esto a Sakura la lleno de alegría pues la reencarnación de Clow iba a ir a su fiesta de fin de curso

Pero a la vez le preocupo pues ya había ofrecido la casa para recibir a Syaoran y Meiling y claro está que ellos estaban primero en sus prioridades

Y esto la tenía preocupada… pues era Erial con Akisuki y Supi… aunque con Supi en particular no había problema… más bien era en donde acomodaría a Erial y Akisuki.

- ¿Te sucede algo Sakura?, te he notado todo el día preocupada –pregunta Tomoyo

- Es que –Sakura

- No te preocupes por los boletos… ya todo está listo –dice Tomoyo

- No… no es eso… lo que pasa es que Erial me acaba de escribir y me dice que va a venir para el fin de curso y me dice que si puedo recibirlo en casa pues solo vendría por 5 días –Sakura

- ¿Enserio? –dice Tomoyo

- Si y la verdad no se bien que puedo hacer… pues esos días son los que viene Syaoran y Meiling… pero no puedo decirle a Erial que no tengo donde se quede –Sakura

- Pues eso no es problema… se puede quedar en mi casa… no fuimos tan amigos como lo fueron ustedes pero creo que no abra problema… pregúntale a ver que te dice –dice Tomoyo

- Eso es una buena idea –dice Sakura feliz porque su prima había podido resolver el problema.

Cuando llega a su casa habla por teléfono con Erial

- Hola Erial… habla Sakura –Sakura

- Hola Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? –Eriol

- Para avisarte que esperamos con mucho gusto tú visita –Sakura

- Gracias Sakura ¿pero no tendrás problemas en recibirme? –Eriol

- Bueno de eso quería hablarte… pues fíjate que para esos días también viene Syaoran y Meiling –Sakura

- ¡Ah sí!… era de esperarse –Eriol

- Bueno ellos se van a quedar aquí, pero tú te puedes quedar en casa de Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿En casa de Daidoji? –Eriol

- Si… en su casa… ¿espero que no te moleste? –Sakura

- OH no… no me molesta… sirve que la trato un poco más –Eriol

- Entonces no hay problema ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Claro que no –Eriol

- ¿Y cuando llegas para ir por ti? –Sakura

- Llego el 17 y me tengo que regresar el 21 –Eriol

- Es perfecto… así no tendremos problemas –Sakura

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Eriol

- Es que también el 21 salinos nosotros para Hong Kong –Sakura

- ¿Para Hong Kong? –Eriol

- Si Syaoran y Meiling nos invitaron para ir también a su salida –Sakura

- ¿A si? –Eriol

- Si es que ellos también terminar… ellos salen el 25 –Sakura

- Que lastima que no podré ir… pero bueno creo que lo veré cuando tú salida –Eriol

- Claro… y te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto el 17 a la hora indicada –Sakura

- Está bien ahí nos vemos –Eriol

En su encuentro nocturno Sakura le dice a Syaoran

- ¿Qué crees amor? –Dice Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Pues que también va a venir Eriol para la clausura de fin de año –Sakura

- ¿Que va a venir Eriol? –dice Syaoran poniéndose en pie de un salto

- Si… y me escribió para decírmelo –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –Syaoran

- Es que hoy en la mañana apenas recibí su carta… ¿pero me preguntaba que si se podía quedar en casa? –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE? –Syaoran

Sakura solo se ríe

- ¿Pero y nosotros? no vamos a caber todos –Syaoran

- Ya lo sé… por eso pensé que como él llega antes –Sakura

- ¿Él va a llegar antes? ¿Cuánto antes? –Syaoran

- El 17 –Sakura

- ¡A bueno no es mucho! –Syaoran

- No… pero como él llega antes pensé que quizás él se pueda quedar en casa y ustedes con Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? –dice Syaoran todo rojo del coraje ¿lo estaba cambiando por Eriol?

Ella estaba muerta de la risa al ver la reacción de Syaoran

- ¿Qué no es buena mi idea? –Sakura

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –Syaoran

- Bueno… no te enojes –Sakura se acerca lo abraza y le da un dulce beso que el recibe con cierto recelo

- ¿Pero… de veras me vas a mandar con Tomoyo? –Syaoran

- ¿PERO COMO CREES? ÉL SERA LA REENCARNACIÓN DE CLOW PERO TÚ ERES MI NOVIO Y ANTES QUE NADIE… TÚ ESTAS PRIMERO ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES… YA HABLE CON TOMOYO Y ERIOL SE VA PARA CASA DE ELLA –Sakura

- ¿Y ya hablaste con él? –Syaoran

- Si… y le pareció que era lo más conveniente para evitar cualquier problema –Sakura

- Menos mal –Syaoran aunque con lo celoso que es este joven se quedó con ciertas dudas a fin de cuentas él llegaría después y Eriol

Así pasaron los días aparentemente todo estaba bien pero Syaoran cada día sentía más celos

Pero trataba de disimular lo más que podía cuando estaba con Sakura

Pero en su casa todos tenían que tratar con la irritación del joven

Claro que todos pensaban que estaba así porque tenía que ir a Japón y regresar en tan solo 3 días y seguir con los ensayos en su escuela

Pero la que menos aguantaba era la pobre de Meiling, pues ella se enteró de Eriol y de cómo se dedicó a ayudar a Syaoran a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, provocándole al joven celos

Ella por más que le decía QUE NO TENIA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE QUE ESTUVIERA SEGURO QUE SAKURA NO IBA A SER ALGO QUE LE MOLESTARA

Aun así él no se sentía tranquilo cosa que cierta personita llamada Syampu (otro nombre de Ramma ½ y el mismo problema del Sy de Syaoran)

Bueno esta chica es la compañera de Syaoran y Meiling de la que Meiling había platicado ese día de la pijamada

(aquí quiero pedir disculpas por que con eso que la computadora ya medio que piensa… cambia palabras que ella cree están mal escritas… por ejemplo cuando escribí nietecita… me cambiaba a nievecita… creo que la corregí pero… hay muchas otras que ya después de haber mandado el archivo resulta que cambio las letras… y yo no me di cuenta… así que pido disculpas porque hay palabras que ni siquiera vienen al caso… pero espero que entiendan la idea original… lo comento porque ahorita que estoy escribiendo pijamada me la está cambiando por pijamas no sé qué quiera decir esa palabra pero la maquina la está cambiando… hago esta aclaración porque no me fije si las cambio y además que creo que lo va a seguir haciendo… con las palabras que según la compu están mal).

Bueno Syampu es una compañera del salón y se sienta a un lado de Syaoran atrás de Meiling y a cada rato le da recados, regalos, no lo ha abrazado como lo hacía Meiling porque ahí sí tendría problemas muy graves tanto con Syaoran como con Meiling

Pero ganas no le faltan

- Li… te noto que estas muy nervioso últimamente –dice Syampu

- No me pasa nada… solo que tengo que hacer un viaje… y eso me tiene preocupado –Syaoran

- Yo no creo que sea eso –Syampu, él se le queda viendo con ojos de " ¿y está que sabe?"

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Syaoran

- Porque ya has viajado antes y nunca te vi tan nervioso –Syampu

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? –Syaoran

- Llevamos juntos desde primero de primaria… bueno con excepción de esos dos años que te fuiste a Japón pero te conozco muy bien –Syampu

Syaoran se le queda viendo con ojos de mejor cállate

- Sabes… yo creo saber porque estás enojado –Syampu

- ¿Ah sí? y según tu porque estoy molesto –Syaoran

- Por esa chica japonesa –Syampu

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran

- No me equivoco ¿verdad que es por ella? –Syampu

Él no responde

- Me lo imaginaba… pero sabes… ella está muy lejos y ya sabes el dicho Amor de lejos –Syampu

- ¡Pero ella me quiere mucho! –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cada cuando la ves? 2 o 3 veces al año… no es mucho para mantener viva una buena relación… además piensa quizás ella también tenga muchos pretendientes… seguro que cuando menos te lo imagines ella te cambia –Syampu

- Hablas así porque no la conoces –Syaoran sonríe

- ¿Pero si no tengo razón por que es que estas tan nervioso? –Syampu

- ¡De ella no tengo por qué dudar! –Syaoran

- ¿Quizás tengas razón? pero si estas nervioso quiere decir que hay alguien a quien ella le pueda hacer caso ¡En ese caso ella es una persona que no vale la pena pues te puede cambiar por otro!… ¿en cambio yo? –Syampu

- ¿Sabes? ¿Creo que tienes toda la razón? –Syaoran le sonríe, ella se ilusiona

- ¡No tengo porque dudar de ella! gracias por animarme –le responde Syaoran

Se da la vuelta ya se sentía muy bien

Pero Syampu, bueno ella estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que tenía

- Pero me las va a pagar –Syampu

Dice ella

- Ahora que venga me las va a pagar –pues Meiling ya le había contado que iban a venir para fin de curso

Así transcurrió el tiempo y el día 17 en el Aeropuerto Estaban Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero esperando a Eriol

Cuando Eriol llego saludo muy cortésmente a las chicas

- Buenos días –Eriol dijo a Sakura tomándole la mano inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mano

- Buenos días –Sakura dijo toda roja

A Tomoyo esto le dio mucha risa pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Eriol voltea con Tomoyo y también le da un beso en la mano

Que a los dos sorprendió

Pues si bien Eriol lo hizo a modo de saludo cortes asía las chicas, lo que sintió cuando saludo a Sakura fue en efecto un cariño como de hermanos, pero cuando saludo a Tomoyo lo que sintió destanteo a los dos por lo que los dos se pusieron rojos

Esto último destanteo a Sakura quien se soltó a reír al ver a los dos rojos

Ellos saltaron sin darse cuenta y Eriol pidió disculpas a su anfitriona

¿Qué le pasaba?

A él nunca le había pasado esto

Cómo él era la reencarnación de Clow, no se suponía que sabía muchas cosas y que nada le sorprendería ahora que se suponía había recuperado la memoria de su vida pasada

¿Porque se había sentido raro al saludar a Daidoji?

- ¡Buenos Días! –dijo Akisuki con una gran sonrisa que asusto a todos y los saco de su asombro

- Buenos días ¿cómo está Supi? –Sakura

- Aquí esta –dice Akisuki enseñándoles su bolso

- Hola –dice este sacando la cabeza con trabajos y muy cansado de tantas horas de vuelo

- Hola –dice Kero quien también se asoma de la bolsa y desde luego se ponen a platicar de juegos de video.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos deben estar cansados del viaje –Tomoyo

- Está bien –Eriol

Ya en casa de Tomoyo… mientras Eriol y Akisuki tomaban un descanso y se bañaban, Kero y Supi jugaban juegos de video, Tomoyo le pregunto a Sakura

- Oye Sakura… ¿qué es lo que sentiste cuando Eriol te beso la mano? –Tomoyo

- Pues me volvió a sorprender… por eso me puse roja… pero sentí como si fuera Touya el que me saludará ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- No se… es que cuando me saludo a mí… no se bien que sentí… que te saludara así a ti… pues bueno él ya antes lo había hecho y tú me lo platicaste… ¿pero? –Tomoyo

- ¿Pero qué? –dice Sakura

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando hablas con Syaoran? –Tomoyo

- Bueno… cuando hablo con él… pues me pongo nerviosas… ¿Cómo te diré…? Siento cosas extrañas en el estómago… y me late el corazón muy duro… ¿por qué? –Sakura

- ¡Es que sentí cosas raras en el estómago! cosas que nunca antes había sentido –Tomoyo

- ¡Por eso te pusiste roja! –Sakura

- Si… pero no sé bien si él sintió algo por el estilo –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- No viste que él también se puso rojo –Tomoyo

- Pues yo creo que si… acuérdate como paso con Syaoran y con migo… no siempre se ponía rojo –Sakura

- Si… pero casi no lo conozco –Tomoyo

- Bueno fuimos compañeros en la escuela… y lo tratamos iguales –Sakura

- Pero él tenía más atenciones con tigo por lo de las cartas –Tomoyo

- Si pero como tú estabas con migo… lo tratamos igual –Sakura

- ¿Pero? –Tomoyo

- Pero que… a lo mejor se están enamorando –Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos

- ¿Cómo crees eso? ¿Hay que tener muchas cosas en común para eso? por ejemplo tú con Syaoran… pues tienen la magia –Tomoyo

- Bueno… si… pero no nos enamoramos de nuestros poderes… sino uno del otro –Sakura

- Pero ustedes tienen tantas cosas en común –Tomoyo

- Bueno ustedes también tienen cosas en común –Sakura

- Yo no veo ninguna –Tomoyo

- Pues el hecho de ayudar a los demás… no me digas que eso no lo tienen en común –Sakura

- ¿Pero? como crees que eso nos pueda ayudar –Tomoyo

- No se… pero es algo que los dos hacen con mucho gusto… pues Eriol vino acá para ayudarme a cambiar las cartas… además que ayudo mucho a Syaoran a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos al igual que tú –Sakura

- Pero prima… porque antes nunca había sentido esto –Tomoyo

- Quizás por lo mismo que yo no me di cuenta que me gustaba Syaoran –Sakura

- ¿Pero él es tan fino? tan elegante… que se yo –Tomoyo

- Pero tú también eres muy especial… eres muy dulce y siempre estas al pendiente de lo que podamos necesitar… a ti te gusta ayudar a los demás… esas son muy buenas cualidades para que se enamoren de ti –Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura? él vive el Inglaterra –Tomoyo

- Y Syaoran en Hong Kong y nos seguimos viendo… ¿cuál es el problema? –Sakura

- Eso si… aunque no creo que pase nada pues solo va a estar 5 días –Tomoyo

- Pues a ver qué pasa –le sonríe Sakura

Mientras se estaba bañando Eriol

- ¿Qué fue lo que sentí? –Eriol se preguntaba

- No sé qué fue esa sensación… se supone que soy la reencarnación de Clow… porque sentí eso –Eriol

Él también estaba bastante confundido

Cuando hablo con Sakura y le dijo que se iba a quedar con Tomoyo no vio nada malo, también habían sido compañeros así que no vio ningún problema

Además que sabía que era prima de Sakura por eso no se negó, pero cuando saludo a Daidoji no supo que fue lo que sintió

Era algo que nunca antes había sentido… esa sensación tan extraña en el estómago… esos latidos de su corazón lo dejaron desconcertado y a la vez provoco que se sonrojara

- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

Y se sentía más nervioso porque sabía que ahora pasaría esos días en casa de Daidoji ¿qué iba a hacer?

Ya después de darse un baño y descansar un rato… todos están tomando té y platicando en la habitación de Tomoyo:

- ¿Así que resulto que son primas? –dijo Eriol

- Si… aunque por algunos problemas familiares… nosotras no sabíamos -dijo Tomoyo

- Y me platicabas que tú abuelo te está ayudando mucho –Eriol

- Si, al rato vamos a ir a la casa del abuelo para que lo conozcas –Sakura

- Me gustaría mucho –Eriol

- ¿Y va estar tú hermano ahí? –dice Akisuki

- Si… pero creo que mejor te olvides de él –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que mejor me olvido de él? –Nakuru

- Si… es que ya tiene novia –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE? –Nakuru

- Si… llevan más de 8 meses –Sakura

- ¡Pero mientras no esté casado tengo esperanzas! –Nakuru

- "Nunca pierde las esperanzas" –piensan

- Señorita Sakura le habla por teléfono el joven Syaoran –dice una empleada

- Gracias –se levanta a contestar

Eriol ve a Tomoyo y los dos se vuelven a sonrojar

Eriol se levanta con el pretexto de que quería saludar a Syaoran pues se siente nervioso

- Hola amor –dice Sakura

- Hola tesoro… ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Bien –Sakura

- ¿Y cómo esta Eriol? –Syaoran

- Esta muy bien… ¿Quieres hablar con él?… ¿Aquí está? –ve que se acerca Eriol al teléfono

- Bueno… pásamelo –Syaoran

- Buenas Tardes Syaoran –Eriol

- Buenas tardes Eriol… ¿cómo has estado? –Syaoran

- Muy bien… ¿aunque? –Eriol

- ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunta Syaoran cuando nota a Eriol algo extraño

- ¿No estoy seguro?… ¡pero me gustaría platicar con tigo!… de algo que me está pasando –Eriol

- ¿Tú quieres hablar con migo? ¿de qué? –Syaoran

- Será mejor que platiquemos cuando llegues –Eriol

- Está bien… llego pasado mañana… al medio día –Syaoran

- Bueno… estaremos ahí… te paso a Sakura –Eriol

- Bueno… que te dice –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo? –Syaoran

- ¿De qué? No te dijo –Sakura

- No –Syaoran

- ¿Creo, que ya sé de qué? –Sakura

- ¿De qué? –Syaoran

- Luego te digo… bueno amor… llegas a la hora que me dijiste ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Te estaremos esperando –Sakura

- Bueno amor hasta pasado mañana –Syaoran

- ¿Hasta pasado mañana? –Sakura

- Bueno hasta pasado mañana… para vernos en persona… pero nos vemos al rato –Syaoran

- Más te vale sonríe y se despiden

En la tarde en casa del abuelo Todos ya están esperando a los visitantes

Claro está que Touya llevo a Kasumi pues como sabía que iba a ir Nakuru Akisuki pensó más vale que se conozcan

Desde luego que Touya le platico a Kasumi de que Akisuki fue compañera de la preparatoria y que a pesar de que él nunca le había hecho caso ella nunca se había dado por vencida

- Así que te aviso por si se arma algún problema –Touya

- No creo que tenga algún problema –le dice Kasumi

- ¿Es que no la conoces? sino pregúntale a Yuki –Touya

- Es verdad… es algo serio –afirmo –Yuki

- Esperemos no tener problemas –le sonríe Kasumi

- ¡Esperemos! –Dice Touya

También estaba la señora Sonomi, el profesor y el abuelo

Y dicho y hecho… no hizo más de entrar a la sala Akisuki donde se encontraban todos y se lanzó en brazos de Touya

- ¡MI QUIRIDO TOUYA! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! –Nakuru

- AKIZUKI… ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO! –dice él quitándosela de encima

- ¡HAY MI QUERIDO TOUYA NUNCA CAMBIAS! –Nakuru

- ELLA ES KASUMI, ELLA ES MI NOVIA –dice Touya poniendo a la chica en medio de ellos

- Mucho gusto –saludo Kasumi con una inclinación

- Ya me habían hablado de ELLA… Mucho gusta –Nakuru contesta el saludo y se va al lado de Yukito

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Yuki

- ¡No como quisiera! pero creo que me tendré que resignar contigo –dice Nakuru con enfado

- Oye… yo no soy plato de segunda mesa –dice Yuki

- ¿Pero por algo fui creada con apariencia femenina? ¿No crees? –dice con fastidio Nakuru

- Pues puedes olvidarte de eso… a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran –contesta Yue

Todos se transforman…

- Abuelo, tía, papá… les quiero presentar a Eriol Jiraguisawa… y sus guardianes –Sakura

- Mucho gusto joven –contestan

- Él es la reencarnación de Clow –dice Sakura

- Mucho gusto joven y gracias por haberse fijado en esta Familia –dice el abuelo haciendo una inclinación

- No haga eso Señor –dice sorprendido Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo no? si usted es el mago más poderoso que ha existido -Abuelo

- Fui el mago más poderoso en mi vida pasada… pero ahora ya no lo soy –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que ahora ya no lo eres? –pregunta Sakura

- En efecto Sakura… yo fui el mago más poderoso en mi vida anterior… pero ahora no lo soy… por eso fue que te dio a ti Clow el libro –Eriol sonríe a Sakura

- Pero si tienes más poderes que yo… ¿Por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Porque quizás ahora tengo más habilidades que tú… pero eso fue porque te tenía que ayudar a que aprendieras a utilizar tu magia… pero eso no significa que vaya a recuperar todos mis poderes… acuérdate que soy otra persona… ¿Espero que eso responda tú pregunta Yue? –Eriol

- Te lo agradezco –Yue afirma con la cabeza

- ¿Clow tenía razón verdad? –Eriol

- Si -Yue

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué? –Eriol

- Porque cuando Clow vivía solo él se preocupada por nosotros… y ahora me doy cuenta que estando con Sakura… no es ella sola la que se preocupa por nosotros… sino toda su Familia… además ella nos quiere muchísimo y se preocupa por todos nosotros… pero no solo eso… sino que también ha creado nuevas cartas –Yue

- ¿Has creado nuevas cartas? –pregunta Eriol con una sonrisa a Sakura

- Si… tres –Sakura

- Cuales son –Eriol

- AMOR… SINCERIDAD… Y VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- Te felicito Sakura… veo que tus poderes se han incrementado bastante rápido –Eriol

- Gracias, pero todo se lo debo a la ayuda por parte de mi abuelo –Sakura

- No hija… tú has hecho mucho para tener ese nivel… prácticas todos los días –Abuelo

- Pero yo no tenía en donde practicar… y tú me diste tú casa para poder practicar –Sakura

- Si querida… pero yo solo te di un lugar para practicar… pero los poderes los tenías tú –Abuelo

- ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto!, Clow te manda saludar –Sakura

- ¿Me manda saludar? –Eriol

- Si ven… encontramos un libro donde te manda saludar –Sakura

- Me retiro, con su permiso –Eriol

Vio el libro… donde efectivamente se mandaba saludos… y se río pues se acordó de cuando lo había escrito

Después fueron al jardín donde practicaba

- Me acuerdo cuando diseñe este lugar –dice Eriol con cierta melancolía

- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta Tomoyo al notarlo

- ¡SI! ¡SI ESTOY BIEN! –Eriol dice nervioso al ver que Tomoyo noto su melancolía "¿qué me está pasando?"

Como ya era tarde se fueron todos a sus casas

- Nos vemos mañana ¿Si vas a ir a la escuela? ¿Verdad Eriol? –se despide Sakura

- Claro nos vemos mañana –Eriol

- Hasta mañana –se despide Sakura

- Hasta mañana Sakura –se despide Tomoyo

Quien se siente algo nerviosa al quedarse con Eriol, si ya se, estaban también Sonomi, Nakuru, Supi y Kero quien se había invitado a la casa de Tomoyo para seguir dialogando con Supi por no decir peleando.

Pero Claro que como se estaban sintiendo los muchachos para ellos nadie más estaba con ellos y no sabían bien que hacer

- ¿Gustas una taza de Té Jiraguisawa? –dijo Tomoyo algo apenada

- Gracias, pero me puedes llamar Eriol –le dijo con una sonrisa Eriol

- Gracias y tú me puedes llamar Tomoyo –Tomoyo

Y se sientan mientras ella sirve el té

- ¿Pero por qué me tengo que quedar con Yukito? ¿No puedes crear otro guardián? Él no me gusta nada –decía Nakuru

- Ya tranquilízate… nadie te dijo que te tienes que quedar con él –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces no me tengo que casar con Yue? –Nakuru

- No has pensado en la opción de quedarte sola –Eriol

- ¿Quedarme sola? No Nunca mil veces prefiero a Yue que quedarme sola –Nakuru

- Entonces tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conquistarlo… pues Yue no es presa fácil –Eriol

- ¡A mí nadie me gana!… ya verás cómo lo conquisto –Nakuru

Tomoyo y Eriol se ríen

- Por cierto puedo ver la televisión en mi cuarto… es que a estas horas pasan un programa que me gustaba mucho ver –Nakuru

- Si… no hay problema –dice Tomoyo

- Ve que Supi y Kero no vayan a destruir el cuarto por favor –Eriol

- No te preocupes Eriol –y Nakuru sale del cuarto de Tomoyo

Dejándolos solos

Cosa que hace más complicada la situación de los jóvenes

- Y por cierto… ¿cómo están todos? –Eriol

- Todos estamos iguales… bueno más grandes pero seguimos todos… a excepción de Syaoran claro está que se fue dos días después que tú te fuiste –Tomoyo

- Desde luego ¿y la profesora es la señorita Mitsuki? –Eriol

- Si ella nos dio este curso –Tomoyo

- La verdad es que tanto tú como Syaoran eran extraños –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Eriol

- Es que Syaoran vivió aquí por casi dos años él solo… bueno con su mayordomo… pero él hacía y tomaba sus decisiones –Tomoyo

- ¡Ah! –Eriol

- Y tú… pues ni se diga… tú estabas con tus guardianes… que más que cuidarte ellos a ti… tú te la pasas cuidando de ellos –Tomoyo

- Eres muy observadora Tomoyo –Eriol le sonríe, Tomoyo se pone roja

- Perdón… creo que no debí hablar de eso –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes y si tienes razón… ustedes prácticamente no saben nada de mí –Eriol

- ¿Tienes padres? –Tomoyo

- ¡Claro que tengo padres! –dice Eriol riendo

- Somos de Inglaterra, mi papá es dueño de varias Compañías… y también tenemos algunas propiedades aquí… la casa donde vivía era de mi madre… claro que le hicieron una muy buena oferta y por eso la vendió… ¿creo que construyeron un parque de diversiones? –Eriol

- Si –Tomoyo

- Me gustaría ir –Eriol

- Si quieres mañana después del ensayo podemos ir –sonríe Tomoyo, Eriol se sonroja

- Mi mamá es japonesa… pero creo que solo tiene un primo lejano que hace mucho no sabe nada de él –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo fue que estuviste aquí solo? –Tomoyo

- Bueno mi mamá tiene ciertas habilidades mágicas… por eso cuando empecé a demostrar ciertas habilidades ella me apoyo… y cuando descubrí que en mi vida pasada fui Clow… hubieras visto el problema para mi… un niño que de repente sabe toda su vida pasada no fue nada fácil… y gracias a mi mamá lo pude superar… imagínate como podía explicar a los guardianes –Eriol

- ¿De veras? ¿cómo los creaste? –Tomoyo

- Pues en una ocasión al poco tiempo que supe que era la reencarnación del mago Clow me empecé a sentir mucho muy raro… mi mamá estaba asustada… no sabíamos bien que hacer en ese momento sentí una gran energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me desmaye cuando recobre el conocimiento… ya estaban los dos a mi lado –Eriol

- ¿Así fue como aparecieron? –Tomoyo

- Si y al mismo tiempo ya tenía los poderes que tengo ahora –Eriol

- Sorprendente –dice Tomoyo

- Y el viaje acá pues fácil… cuando les dije que tenía que hacer un trabajo para ayudar a la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow… ellos me ayudaron para venir acá… además que ya conocía a la señorita Mitsuki y ella me mantenía informado –Eriol

- Y así sabias lo que hacía Sakura y Syaoran –Tomoyo

- Pues si… pero según la memoria que herede… Sakura sola tenía que reunir todas las cartas… me sorprendí cuándo empecé a sentir otra energía diferente reuniendo las cartas… investigamos y fue cuando supimos de Syaoran… por eso fue que vino la profesora y ella me tenía informada –Eriol

- ¿Entonces no estaba en tus planes que Sakura y Syaoran… bueno tú sabes? –Dice algo apenada Tomoyo

- Desde luego que no… según todo lo planeado por Clow… Syaoran no existía… y Sakura tampoco crearía cartas nuevas –Eriol

- Bueno la Carta AMOR la creo Sakura por Syaoran –Tomoyo

- Bueno según mis recuerdos… porque ya ves lo que escribí en el libro –Eriol sonríe

Tomoyo se sonroja, en verdad se ve guapo, ha crecido también y su cabello negro hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, al igual que los demás, está abandonando sus rasgos infantiles y está entrando a la adolescencia

Claro que Tomoyo no era la única que había notado los cambios en el joven, Eriol también había notado lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo Tomoyo

A decir verdad pensándolo bien ella desde niña era muy bonita, aunque con todo lo que tenía que hacer no tenía tiempo en fijarse en otras personas y con la presencia de Syaoran, pues estaba más ocupado dándole consejos y practicando para hacer los hechizos que tenía que deshacer Sakura, que no se fijó en ella, bueno si se fijó que en todo momento que podía Tomoyo ayudaba a Sakura y Syaoran y era algo que él admiraba de ella

- ¿Creo que ya es hora de que me retire? –dice Eriol

- Si mañana hay que ir a la escuela –dijo Tomoyo con una sonría que ruborizo a Eriol

- Nos vemos mañana –dice tratando de controlar sus nervios Tomoyo

-"¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?" –Pensaron los dos

Mientras Sakura platica con Syaoran

- ¿Y no sabes de que me quiere hablar Eriol? –le preguntaba Syaoran

- No estoy muy Segura… pero creo que se está enamorando –Sakura

- ¿Se está enamorando? ¿de quién? –Syaoran

- De Tomoyo… ¿creo? –Sakura

- ¿Porque piensas eso? –Syaoran

- Es que cuando fuimos a recibirlo… bueno… él me dio un beso en la mano… (Ya esperaba su reacción pues sabía que no resistía nada que tuviera que ver con Eriol en cuestiones románticas)

- ¿Y qué paso? –Syaoran se le queda viendo

- ¿No te enojas porque Eriol me dio un beso en la mano? –Sakura

- ¿Por qué me iba a enojar? él es Ingles y es una forma de saludo ¿o no? –Syaoran

- Si… si… pero como siempre te enojas por cualquier detalle que tiene conmigo… que la verdad no sé qué pensar –Sakura

- Es que alguien me hizo ver… que si me encelo de cualquiera que se te acerca… quiere decir que en realidad no estoy seguro de que tú me quieres… y eso no hay que ponerlo en duda… ¿o sí? –Syaoran

- ¡Claro que no! –Sakura le sonríe

- ¿Entonces que paso? –Syaoran

- Pues que también le dio un beso en la mano a Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿Y? –Syaoran

- Que los dos se pusieron rojos –Sakura

- ¿Los dos se pusieron rojos? –Syaoran

- Si… a mí me dio mucha risa… pero luego Tomoyo me pregunto que qué había sentido cuando él me beso… yo le dije que fue como si me saludara Touya… pero ella me dijo que ella no sabe bien que sintió… que se había sentido muy nerviosa… y sabes… creo que Eriol sintió lo mismo porque se puso muy nervioso –Sakura

- Pero no se supone que Eriol no debe de sentir cosas como nosotros porque a pesar de ser un niño… ya es un adulto –Syaoran

- Pues no se… pero yo los vi muy raros –Sakura

- Bueno después platico con él –Syaoran

- Bueno amor me despido y nos vemos mañana –Sakura

- Nos vemos amor –se despiden

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, críticas, lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

A decir verdad… esto de escribir es fascinante… es el segundo capítulo que le tengo que cambiar el titulo porque cuando me doy cuenta… ya es muy largo y todavía no llego a la parte del título…

Gracias por la inspiración

Por cierto, una personita me insiste en que escribo mal el nombre de Syaoran, a decir verdad no es la primera esa discusión la he tenido con muchas personas, en español se puede decir que se escribe Chaoran o con S para seguir un poco con el idioma japonés, Shaoran vuelvo a dar la explicación, en japonés se utilizan dos kanjis, uno el de pequeño y otro el de lobo, el kanji de pequeño se escribe shiya y lobo oran ellos vienen a poner una contracción como se hace con el apostrofe en inglés y se comen letras, la verdad no sé si ya paso en otros capítulos y en los que siguen, estudie japonés y la si se pronuncia shi… aunque se escriba si, como ellos no usan letras sueltas, como nosotros m, g , l, y demás sino usan vocablos ka, me, sa, y hay vocablos que ellos no tienen como seria sha, she, sho, shu, por ejemplo, para darle ese sonido a la shi le ponen una ya chiquita o sea quedaría Shiya pero como ellos se comen letras queda en Shya eliminando la i, y como dije Shya es la pronunciación de Sya queda así, Syaoran, por otro lado cuando empecé a escribir esta historia desde luego que no sabía nada de esto

Pero cualquiera que tenga el manga o investigue en Internet va a ver que se escribe Syaoran yo de ahí fue de donde lo tome antes de saber todo lo demás por eso lo escribo así Syaoran

Besos a todos y no se olviden go aquí abajo.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 27 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 14: LA SALIDA DE LA PRIMARIA

Al otro día van al ensaño de los bailables y actividades que iban a realizar desde luego todos están felices por volver a ver a Eriol

Después en la tarde van al parque de diversiones

Desde luego que Nakuru insistió en que fuera Yukito ya que tenía que empezar a pensar de qué manera va a conquistarlo

Él acepta pero solo porque Sakura se lo pidió como 5000 veces por eso fue

Todos se están divirtiendo y aunque raro en Tomoyo casi no ha grabado a Sakura, está muy atenta o distraída con Eriol quien tiene muchas atenciones con las chicas pero sobre todo con Tomoyo

En la noche Sakura le dice a Syaoran que no van a poder ir a recogerlos porque como es el ensayo general no pueden faltar pero que Eriol se ofreció a ir por ellos

Al otro día el que no sabía dónde meterse era Yuki, pues Nakuru investigo donde estudiaba y lo seguía a todos lados

Era su último día de clases pues también terminaban con el semestre, así que a los profesores no les molestaba que esa chica estuviera ahí

Yuki aunque atento ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pues Nakuru ya lo tenía mareado de tanta platica

- Será mejor que te tranquilices pues no vas a lograr nada –dice Yuki

- ¿Eso Crees? –Nakuru con una dulce sonrisa

Yuki nada más la observa

En el Aeropuerto está Eriol viendo si ve a Syaoran pues no conoce a la Señorita Meiling

- Espero que no haya cambiado mucho –Eriol

- Hola Eriol –dice Syaoran pues fue él el que lo vio primero

- Hola Syaoran ¿Cómo estás? –Eriol

- Estoy bien… mira te presento a mi prima Meiling Li –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto –Eriol muy cortes toma la mano de Meiling y le da un beso

- El gusto es mío –contesta Meiling sonrojada, Syaoran solo se ríe

- Si nos damos prisas quizás todavía alcancemos a las chicas en su ensayo –Eriol

- Está bien… vamos –Syaoran

En el camino hablaron de cómo habían estado en este último año que no se habían visto, también le platico algo de su vida, porque efectivamente no sabía nada de su vida actual

Cuando llegaron a la escuela

Sakura estaba impaciente por ver a Syaoran y parecía moyote de tantas vueltas que estaba dando

Todos la observaban con risa aunque no sabían bien porque era que estaba tan nerviosa pues solo Tomoyo sabía que Syaoran y Sakura eran novios y que iba a ir para el fin de curso

Cuando llegaron Syaoran no dijo nada solo le dio risa de verla como estaba de un lado a otro

- Hola Sakura –dijo por fin Syaoran

Ella voltea, lo ve y se lanza a sus brazos

- Syaoran que bueno que ya estás aquí – Sakura

Se abrazan y se dan un beso

Cosa que todo el salón aplaudió, los dos se pusieron rojísimos pues por el deseo que tenían de abrazarse se olvidaron en donde se encontraban, los dos se separaron aunque Syaoran no la soltó de la mano

- ¿Ya son novios? ¿Vinieron al festival? ¡Qué alegría que están aquí! y demás comentarios se escuchaban de parte de todo el grupo quienes rodeaban a Meiling, Syaoran y Sakura

Eriol solo veían la escena con una sonrisa y pensando

- "¿cuándo estaré como ellos?" –Eriol

Tomoyo desde luego que estaba filmando todo pues desde antes había estado filmando a Sakura así que no se perdió nada del recibimiento

- Ya viene la profesora –dice Yamasaki ingresando al salón

- Hola Syaoran… Meiling no sabía que estaban aquí –dice Yamasaki al verlos él no estaba en el salón cuando llegaron

- Que bueno que pudieron venir, Espero les guste el festival –Cuando entra la profesora y ve a los jóvenes

- Gracias –contestan los dos

- Bueno vamos al auditorio para ensayar allá –Profesora Mitsuki

Todos salen… pero las chicas (Chiharu, Rica y Naoko) jalan a Meiling para platicar con ella

Eriol y Syaoran se sientan en las butacas de en medio para ver el ensayo

- ¿Y cómo has estado? –vuelve a preguntar Syaoran

- Bueno… ahora que estamos solos creo que te puedo hacer algunas preguntas –Eriol

- Las que quieras… pero que será lo me quieras preguntar que tú no sepas… siendo quien eres –Syaoran

- Pues es eso lo que me tiene más confundido –Eriol

- ¿Más confundido? ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- Se ve que Sakura te quiere muchísimo –Eriol

- Si… nos queremos mucho… a decir verdad hay una carta que se creó por nuestro Amor –Syaoran

- Si ya se… ¿pero? –Eriol

- ¿Te sucede algo? –Syaoran

- Pues desde que llegue he sentido cosas mucho muy raras –Eriol

- ¿Has sentido cosas raras… algún poder? –Syaoran

- No… no me refiero a eso… es que cuando llegue y salude a Sakura… bueno un saludo inglés es besar a las damas en la mano –Eriol

- Como saludaste a mi prima –Syaoran

- Si… pero cuando Salude a Sakura pues fue como si saludara a un familiar… si sabes que a Sakura yo la veo como alguien muy valioso por ser la heredera de las cartas… pero nada más –Eriol

- Si… ya lo sé –Syaoran

- Y cuando Salude a tú prima sentí algo por el estilo… ¿pero? –Eriol

- ¿Pero qué? –Syaoran

- Cuando salude a Tomoyo… me empezó a latir fuerte el corazón… empecé a sudar y a sentir cosas muy raras en el estómago –Eriol

- ¿Eso sentiste? –dice Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Si… y eso es lo que te quiero preguntar ¿eso es lo que sientes cuando estas con Sakura? y ¿Por qué me siento yo así? si recupere mis recuerdos… porque es que al ver a Tomoyo me pongo rojo… me siento como un estúpido al tener toda esta confusión dentro de mí –Eriol

- Y no has pensado que puede ser que recuperaste tú menoría como mago Clow pero solo con lo relacionado con la magia –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que pueda ser eso? –Eriol

- Quizás… el mago Clow sabe lo bien que se siente el enamorarse y ser correspondido… y la muestra de ese amor que él tuvo es que yo estoy aquí –Syaoran

- ¿Eso crees? –Eriol

- Soy su Tataranieto… ósea… que él se casó y tuvo hijos… que por azares del destino al final de su vida él vivía solo… quizás fue porque su esposa ya había muerto… sus hijos ya tenían su propia vida… que se yo… pueden pasar tantas cosas… pero él se enamoró y no quiso quitarte esa experiencia –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que sea eso? –Eriol

- Puede ser –Syaoran

- ¿Y tú sientes eso? –Eriol

- Bueno eso precisamente… ya no… pero al principio si… tú mismo estas de testigo de eso… y ojala no tengas competencia… como tú –Syaoran

- ¿Pero fue divertido? –se ríe Eriol

- Fue divertido para ti… que sabias que me gustaba y te gustaba torearme –Syaoran

- Es que era divertido ver todo lo que hacías… y que Sakura no se daba ni cuenta –Eriol

- Pero al final fue lo mejor… porque apareció una carta –Syaoran

- Eso si… tuviste la ventaja de saber que era amor verdadero… ¿pero yo?… no sé si ella siente algo por mi –Eriol

- Creo que sí –Syaoran le sonríe, Eriol se sorprende

- ¿Tú sabes más cosas que yo? ¿Cómo puedes saber algo si yo apenas estoy hablando con tigo? y no has hablado con Sakura –Eriol

- Eso es lo que tú crees… y la verdad es divertido ver los toros desde el otro lado –Syaoran

- ¡¿Ahora tú te vas a burlar de mí!? –Eriol

- ¿Cómo crees? no olvides que eres mi superior –Syaoran

- Pero tengo tú misma edad… además que te hice sufrir bastante… y ahora tienes la oportunidad adecuada para vengarte –dice con la cabeza abajo Eriol

- Ya lo sé, pero ese no es mi estilo… además que no dejas de ser Clow… y la verdad te doy las gracias por tomarme en cuenta en tus problemas –Syaoran

- ¿Pero si te sentías así? –Eriol

- Si… a decir verdad… todavía me siento algo extraño al verla… pero ahora es diferente –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Eriol

- Por qué ya somos novios… ya sé que soy correspondido… por eso ya no me siento como al principio… aunque cuando la veo todavía me pongo algo nervioso… tú lo viste hace un rato… todavía nos sonrojamos –Syaoran

- Pero… yo vivo en Inglaterra –Eriol

- Y yo en Hong Kong ¿Cuál es el problema? –Syaoran

- ¿Pero no te gustaría verla siempre?

- Claro que me gustaría compartir todo el tiempo con ella… pero somos muy jóvenes y tenemos que estar con nuestras familias… pero algún día nos volveremos a reunir… y ya nadie nos va a separar –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? –Eriol

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? ¿Quizás ella sienta lo mismo? –Syaoran

- ¿Y si me dice que no? –Eriol

- ¿Y si te dice que si? –Syaoran

- ¿Pero apenas si la he tratado? no quiero espantarla –Eriol

- Bueno, lo que puedes hacer es hacerte más amigo de ella… escribiéndole y alguna otra vez que vengas le dices que es lo que sientes por ella –Syaoran

- ¿Pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento ahora… no sé si es real o no? –Eriol

- Pues para eso podemos consultar con una carta –Syaoran

- ¿Con una carta? ¿Cuál? –Eriol

- La carta SINCERIDAD –Syaoran

- ¿La carta SINCERIDAD? ¿y esa carta en que me puede ayudar? –Eriol

- Pues con ella puedes aclarar tus sentimientos… y saber si lo que estas sintiendo ahora es verdad o es ilusión –Syaoran

- Sabes… no puedo creer… yo fui quien creo las cartas… y ahora voy a necesitar de una carta que no se me ocurrió crear para aclarar mis sentimientos –Eriol

- Pues todo puede suceder –Syaoran

- Pero, me da pena pedirle las cartas a Sakura… pues se supone que yo las conozco a todas –Eriol

- Bueno las últimas no… se las podemos pedir para que te las enseñe –Syaoran

- Bueno estuvimos hablando de ellas… y si tienes razón… no las he visto… por ejemplo me han hablado mucho de la carta AMOR… y no la he visto –Eriol

- Ni la veras –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que ni la veré? –Eriol

- Es que ya no es la CARTA AMOR –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no es Amor? yo que sepa no la han destruido… pues los dos se quieren mucho –Eriol

- Claro que no, pero gracias a esa carta… nació ESPERANZA –Syaoran

- ¿ESPERANZA? Nunca había oído de esa carta –Eriol

- Pues ya tenemos el pretexto perfecto para que te enseñe las cartas –Syaoran

- Pues si… ¿pero quién es EZPERANZA? Nadie me hablo de esa carta –Eriol

- ¿No supiste de la carta VACÍO? –Syaoran

- Si… yo hable de esa carta con Sakura… y después me dijo que ya todo se había arreglado –Eriol

- Pues fue con la carta AMOR que se arregló el problema –Syaoran

- ¿Con la carta AMOR? –Eriol

- Si… la carta VACIÓ me ataco… y el sentimiento de Sakura hizo que la carta AMOR me protegiera y al unirse las dos cartas… pues apareció ESPERANZA –Syaoran

- Eso no me lo había dicho Sakura… solo me dijo que todo se había arreglado y que se habían hecho novios… aunque pensándolo bien con lo despistada que es… y como estaba feliz por los últimos acontecimientos… no me extraña que no me lo hubiera dicho –Eriol

- Bueno ahí tenemos el pretexto adecuado para ver las cartas –Syaoran

- ¿Pero no la tiene que activar Sakura? –Eriol

- Creo que no… solo con tomarla… y si tienes poderes… puede que aclares tus sentimientos –Syaoran

- Bueno vamos a intentarlo –Eriol

Y así lo hicieron ya todos de regreso en casa de Sakura muy disimuladamente Syaoran comento que Eriol no sabía de la existencia de ESPERANZA

- ¿No te platique de ella? –pregunta Sakura

- No… solo me dijiste que habían arreglado el problema… que la carta había atacado a Syaoran… y que ya eran novios –Eriol

- ¿No te platique de ESPERANZA? –Sakura

- No… me la puedes enseñar –Eriol

- Claro –Sakura

- Sirve que conozco también las otras cartas –Eriol

- Esta bien… ahora te las traigo –Sakura

Sube seguida de Tomoyo y Meiling

- Todo está saliendo bien –dice Syaoran

- ¿Y como ves a Tomoyo? –Eriol

- Pues yo pienso que no necesitas de la carta para saber lo que sientes -Syaoran

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

- Oye Tomoyo… no sé si son imaginaciones mías… ¿pero te gusta Eriol? -Meiling

- No se… pero desde que me dio ese beso en la mano… he sentido cosas mucho muy raras… y me apeno nada más de verlo –Tomoyo

- ¡Ya se! Si le preguntamos a SINCERIDAD ella nos va a aclarar todo –Sakura saca la carta del libro y se la da a Tomoyo

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –dice Tomoyo

- Pues solo sostenerla… y con eso sabes lo que te sucede –Sakura

- Pues la estoy sosteniendo… y no veo nada –Tomoyo

- ¿No vez nada? –Sakura

- ¿No? –Tomoyo

- Haber –Sakura toma su báculo

– carta Sakura aclárale a esta persona sus sentimientos… SINCERIDAD –Sakura

Tomoyo toma la carta y efectivamente se da cuenta que está enamorada desde hace tiempo de Eriol, Tomoyo se pone roja

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntan Sakura y Meiling

- Si… tienen razón… estoy enamorada de él… ¿y ahora qué hago? –Tomoyo

- Esperemos a ver qué pasa… esperemos el sienta lo mismo que tú… y le empiezas a escribir para hacerse amigos… y ver qué sucede… acuérdate que pasado mañana se va… así que ya no tenemos tiempo –Sakura

- Creo que tienen razón –Tomoyo

- Bueno… démonos prisa pues ya nos tardamos y nos están esperando –dice Meiling

Cuando están abajo Sakura le entrega las cartas a Eriol, él las toma empieza a ver a ESPERANZA

- Así que esta era VACIÓ –Eriol

- Si se convirtió en ESPERANZA… gracias a la carta AMOR –Sakura señala el corazón

- Ya veo –Eriol ve a Syaoran y sonríe "se da cuenta del sentimiento tan fuerte que existe entre ambos jóvenes"

- Los felicito –dice Eriol, los dos se ponen rojos

- Esta es la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR, con esta carta podemos ver y escuchar a los fantasmas… y otras cosas –Sakura

- Yo tengo un poder similar –dice Eriol

- ¿Tú tienes un poder similar? –preguntan Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… muchos trucos los hacía a distancia… entonces los tenía que ver… como el de los "TITÉRES" –Eriol

- Ya no me recuerdes ese truco –dice Syaoran

- ¿Si quieres te lo puedo enseñar? –Eriol

- No te preocupes ya lo sé ¿pero me trajo muchos problemas? –Syaoran

- Pero después lo usaste para una buena obra –le sonríe Sakura

- Si… eso si… pero mejor no recordamos lo sucedido –Syaoran

- Veo que los dos han seguido ejercitando su magia y se han complementado –dice Eriol

- Si… así es –dicen los dos sonrojados

- ¿Y esta carta…? –Eriol

No termino de preguntar sosteniendo a SINCERIDAD en sus manos cuando ya estaba todo rojo pues pudo darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Tomoyo desde hace tiempo atrás

Quizás digan cómo fue que Tomoyo no pudo ver nada y Eriol si… pues Tomoyo no tiene magia por eso no pudo ver nada pero Eriol si

Por eso nada más toco la carta tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta antes de poder hacerla y además supo que Tomoyo también sentía lo mismo

Cosa que al verla pues la tenía casi enfrente… hizo que se pusiera muchísimo más rojo de lo que estaba

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver lo rojo que estaba hasta la misma Tomoyo pues no sabía lo que estaba pasando

A decir verdad Tomoyo y Meiling no sabían que estaba pasando aunque Sakura y Syaoran sí

- Esta carta sirve –dice Sakura

- No me digas –interrumpe Eriol

– Ya se para que sirve –Eriol viendo a Tomoyo quien se pone roja al verlo y saber para que servía la carta

- Son muy interesantes tus cartas –dice Eriol

Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo pues ya que había aclarado sus dudas no sabía bien que tenía que hacer pues cuando partieran a casa de Tomoyo iban a estar ellos solos

Bueno con Nakuru, Kero y los demás que estaban en la casa de Tomoyo pero los que en un momento dado los ayudaban a no sentirse tan nerviosos Sakura, Syaoran y Meiling pues ellos no iban a ir con ellos pues ellos se quedaban en casa de Sakura

Al rato que se tuvieron que ir, casi no hablaron más que lo indispensable y se retiraron a dormir

Mientras en casa de Sakura

Sakura y Syaoran platican tranquilamente pues se sienten felices de estar juntos de nuevo y de que sus amigos también sienten algo especial y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos también sean felices como ellos

Al otro día todos van al Festival, todo está saliendo muy bien, Sakura y Tomoyo están felices pues todos están con ellas, su abuelo, sus papás, su hermano, la novia de su hermano, Eriol, Yuki quien no se puede quitar de encima a Nakuru, Kero, Supi, Claro estos dentro de bolsos para que no los vieran y ellos pudieran ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Meiling y desde luego Syaoran

Después todos fueron a un baile que se organizó en conmemoración de los que se graduaban

En el salón están todos platicando y bailando, desde luego que estaban bailando todos en círculo para que todos pudieran bailar y así no tenían problemas si alguien no tenía pareja, en un descanso mientras las chicas fueron al baño a arreglarse un poco Syaoran y Yamasaki se habían quedado solo platicando, pues Eriol había ido por refrescos

- ¿Oye Yamasaki? te quiero hacer una pregunta –dice muy serio Syaoran

- Dime… acuérdate que todo lo se… y lo que no se lo invento –dice Yamasaki

- Me entere que hiciste el papel del príncipe con Sakura… en Blanca Nieves –Syaoran

- Ah sí… fue la obra que representamos –Yamasaki

- Si… esa misma –Syaoran

- Sí… fui el príncipe… ¿pero cuál es tú pregunta? –Yamasaki

- ¿Besaste a Sakura? –Syaoran

- Claro… los besos son para despertar a las princesas –empezaba a dar un sermón cuando noto los ojos de pistola que le estaba echando Syaoran

- ¿BESASTE A SAKURA O NO? –vuelve a preguntar Syaoran

- Como crees… pareces que fueras su novio y estuvieras celoso por ella –Yamasaki

Syaoran no responde

- ¿ERES NOVIO DE SAKURA? –Yamasaki

- Si –Syaoran afirma con la cabeza

- ¿SIIII? ¿desde cuándo? –Yamasaki

- El verano pasado que vine nos hicimos novios –Syaoran

- ¡No! No te preocupes… no la bese –Yamasaki

- "Pero me estoy quedando atrás" –Yamasaki piensa

- Ahora vengo… tengo que hablar con Chiharu –Yamasaki

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Yo no me voy a quedar atrás… ¿CHIHARU dónde estás? nos estamos quedando atrás –se retira Yamasaki buscando a Chiharu

Eriol estaba sirviendo unos refrescos cuando se acerca Tomoyo

- ¿Puedo tomar uno? –Tomoyo dice apenada

- Desde luego –Eriol y le da un vaso

- Gracias –Tomoyo dice apenada

- Tomoyo… podemos hablar –dice Eriol apenado

- Claro –Tomoyo

- Pero mejor salimos a la terraza pues aquí hay mucho ruido –Eriol

- Cómo gustes –Tomoyo

Los dos salen

Eriol se le queda viendo a los ojos extiende una mano y hace aparecer un ramo de flores muy bonitas y se lo da a Tomoyo

- Son hermosas –dice Tomoyo

- Desde que llegue he sentido muchas cosas cuando estoy a tú lado… cosas que he sentido desde hace tiempo… pero que yo no me había dado cuanta por tantas cosas que tenía que hacer… bueno tu sabes lo de Sakura –Eriol, Ella sonríe

- Bueno lo que estoy tratando de decirte… es que tú me gustas mucho… y quisiera ver si quieres ser mi novia –Eriol

- ¿¡YO!? –Tomoyo sorprendida

- Si… ya se… vivo en Inglaterra y casi no nos vamos a ver… pero te prometo venir cada vez que me sea posible… al igual que lo hace Syaoran… ¿Qué me respondes? ¿O piensas responderme la próxima vez que venga? como hizo Sakura –Eriol, Ella sonríe, realmente se veía hermosa…

- No –Tomoyo

- ¡¿NNOOO?! –Eriol sorprendido pues también sabía los sentimientos de Tomoyo

- No… no pienso contestarte para la próxima vez que vengas pues lo voy a hacer ahora… yo también he sentido muchas cosas muy raras… desde que llegaste… cosas que nunca antes había sentido… y si… me gustaría mucho ser tu novia –Tomoyo

Se abrazan y se dan su primer beso, los dos se sienten felices pues de un viaje que no tenían pensado compartir resulto uno muy especial para los dos

- ¿Sabes? cuando viene aquí a ayudar a Sakura con su magia… nunca imagine que su magia me iba a ayudar también a mi –Eriol

- ¿Fue la carta SINCERIDAD? –Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Eriol

- Porque yo también le pregunte a la carta –Tomoyo

Él le sonríe y la vuelve a besar

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí Yamasaki ve entrar a Eriol y Tomoyo tomados de las manos

- No puede ser… me estoy quedando muy retrasado –dice Yamasaki

- ¿Estas muy retrasado? ¿para qué? –Chiharu

- Mira en la época antigua cuando las personas terminaban sus estudios tenían que formalizar sus compromisos con las personas más allegadas a ellas… por eso –Yamasaki

- Otra vez diciendo Mentiras –trata de tomar a Yamasaki del cuello… pero él antes de que haga cualquier movimiento… y viendo a la chica tan cerca le da un beso cosa que hizo saltar a Chiharu

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Chiharu dice sorprendida

- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –Yamasaki

- ¿Qué? –Chiharu

- ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? –vuelve a decir Yamasaki

- ¿Me estás hablando enserio? –Shiharu

- Claro… ¿cuándo te he mentido? –Yamasaki

- ¿Quieres que conteste tu pregunta? –Shiharu

- ¿Cuál? –Yamasaki

- La que si me has mentido –Chiharu

- No… quiero que me responda a mi otra pregunta –Yamasaki

- No me estas vacilando –Chiharu

- No… nunca hable tan enserio… que me respondes –Yamasaki, Ella se le queda viendo

- SI –responde por fin Chiharu

Él la abraza fuertemente… se sienten felices

Desde luego que Eriol fue a pedir permiso a la Señora Sonomi para que le permitiera ser novio de su hija

- Señora Sonomi… quisiera ver si es posible que me permita ser novio de su hija –Eriol

- ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! –grita la empresaria

Pero en ese momento el señor Kinomoto la toma de la mano y le sonríe cosa que sorprendió a Sonomi… y a la vez la tranquilizo…

- "La experiencia habla" –Sonomi pensó

Acordándose de su prima y él y de Sakura y Syaoran que efectivamente se querían muchísimo y no había pasado nada

Fujitaka no quería que hiciera lo mismo con Tomoyo

- Tienes razón –le sonríe la empresaria al profesor

– Descuida… si joven… cuenta con mi permiso –Sonomi

Tomoyo se siente tranquila pues estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que tendría su madre pues cuando pidió Syaoran permiso su mamá lo quería matar, no quería imaginarse lo que iba a hacer su mamá tratándose de ella pero se dio cuenta que su tío la ayudo

- Gracias –dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa y le da un beso a su mamá y a su tío

- Gracias –dice Eriol

Todos sonríen, menos Touya quien piensa "esto ya parece epidemia"

Este fin de escuela había traído nuevos romances y grandes Esperanzas ahora que iban a entrar a un nivel superior en su educación

Al otro día todos ya estaban listos para partir en sus respectivos vuelos desde luego que Syaoran se sentía feliz porque Sakura se iba con él… pero Eriol se sentía triste porque tenía que separarse de Tomoyo

- Tomoyo… te voy a escribir todos los días –dijo Eriol

- Yo también –Tomoyo le sonríe y se dan un beso

- Te hablo en cuanto llegue a mi casa… pues ustedes en un par de horas llegan pero nosotros son más de 10 horas de vuelo… así que mejor cuando llegue yo les hablo… ya tengo el teléfono de Syaoran –Eriol

- Esta bien… yo también te voy a escribir todos los días –le sonríe Tomoyo

- NO TE OLVIDES DE MI… MI QUERIDO YUKI –decía Nakuru abrazando al muchacho

- Suéltame y será mejor que te olvides de mí –Yukito

- Pero mi querido Yuki… acuérdate que fuimos creados él uno para él otro por Clow –Nakuru

- Olvida eso quieres –decía Yuki muy amablemente

- ¿Pero promete que siempre pensaras en mí? –dice Nakuru

- Esta bien –dice Yuki resignado "con tal que me sueltes" piensa

Todos se despiden

Ya en el avión Sakura y Syaoran se sientan juntos, Tomoyo y Meiling al lado de ellos y Yuki atrás.

- Sabes –dice Sakura

- Que sucede –Syaoran

- He estado pensando que quizás sea conveniente que me presente con tu familia como la dueña de las cartas y a los guardianes ¿crees que sea una buena idea? –Sakura

- ¡Creo que es una excelente idea! pues todos en casa saben de tus poderes –Syaoran

- Principalmente tu mamá –Sakura

- Si ella sabe todo de las cartas y se sorprenderá de las nuevas cartas porque no le he hablado de ellas –Syaoran

- ¿No le has hablado de las nuevas cartas? –Sakura

- Claro que no… ese es tu deber –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- No te preocupes… yo voy a estar a tú lado –Syaoran le sonríe

Ya en su casa… todos están saludando a las chicas… desde luego que las hermanas de Syaoran no los dejaban casi ni respirar de tantos cariños que les están haciendo… de repente Syaoran da un grito que sorprende a todos

- Ya dejen de comportarse de esa manera –les dice a sus hermanas

– son nuestros invitados no son unos juguetes –Syaoran,

Sakura se sorprende de su seriedad

- ¿Pero hermano? –dice Shiefa sorprendida

- Obedezcan a su hermano –dice Ieran su mamá entrando al salón

- Buenas tardes –Saludan los jóvenes

- Buenas tardes –contesta Ieran

- Mamá, ya conoces a Sakura Kinomoto pero me gustaría presentártela como mi novia –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto señorita –le sonríe Ieran

- Mucho gusto –le sonríe tímidamente Sakura

- Te quiero felicitar porque te convertiste en la dueña de las cartas –Ieran

- ¡Pero todo se lo debo gracias a la ayuda que me dio su hijo! –Sakura

- Gracias por tomarlo en cuenta –Ieran

- Pero si fue gracias a él… que logre capturar las cartas… y también gracias a su ayuda pude cambiar todas las cartas a cartas Sakura… además que por él he creado nuevas cartas –Sakura

- ¿Por mi hijo has creado nuevas cartas? –Ieran

- Una en especial –dice Sakura sonrojada

- ¿Me la puedes mostrar? –dice Ieran

- Desde luego –Sakura

- Pero este es una ocasión especial y deben cambiarse –dice Tomoyo sacando su cámara de video

- ¿Nos permite cambiarnos? –pregunta Sakura

- Desde luego –contesta Ieran

- Yo traigo el traje ideal para esta ocasión –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Los jóvenes se retiran… Syaoran le da el brazo a Sakura y la escolta a su la habitación donde se van a quedar las jóvenes

- Paso por ti cuando estás lista –dice Syaoran

- No tardo –le dice Sakura con una sonrisa

Ya cambiados los dos, Syaoran vestía su traje ceremonial verde y Sakura vestía un traje parecido al que uso cuando fue a ver a Clow pero en lugar de shorts era una falda dorada con lunas y soles en plata.

Ya en el salón todos se sorprendieron al ver a los jóvenes, a decir verdad se veían muy elegantes en sus trajes.

Todas sus hermanas ya estaban un poco más tranquilas después del regaño de su hermano, nunca de lo hubieran imaginado y desde luego que Yuki estaba más tranquilo de no tenerlas a todas acariciándolo

Syaoran entra en el salón sosteniendo la mano de Sakura

- Bien, espero se sepan comportar –les dice Syaoran

- Bueno, yo quiero presentarme como la maestra de las cartas y también quisiera presentárselas –Sakura

Desde luego Tomoyo está filmando todo

- Muchas gracias por tomarnos en cuenta –dice Ieran Li

- Como descendientes del mago Clow… creo que tienen todo el derecho de conocer las cartas y a los guardianes –Sakura

- Eso si –afirman sus hermanas, también estaba el mayordomo Wein

- Bueno primero me gustaría presentarles a los guardianes –Sakura

- ¿Los guardianes? –se pregunta Ieran, ella solo había sentido a Kerberos aunque no lo había visto, sabia de la existencia de los dos guardianes ¿pero dónde estaba el otro guardián que no había sentido?

- ¿Kero me haces el favor? –dice Sakura, el sale de un maletín que tenía Meiling

- ¡Que hermoso muñeco de felpa! –dicen las hermanas levantándose para tomar a Kero

- Compórtense –dice firme Syaoran

Todas se quedan quietas y se sientan

- Bueno –dice Sakura quien por un momento se sobre salto por la reacción de las chicas

- Él es Kerberos uno de los guardianes de las cartas Sakura –voltea con él y le dice

– ¿me haces el favor? –Sakura

Kero se envuelve en sus alitas apareció el símbolo mágico de Sakura y se transformó en Kerberos

Todos se impresionan al verlo, estaban acostumbrados a poderes mágicos además a los tigres ya los conocían, claro está que no es lo mismo verlo en medio de tu sala

- ¡Es impresionante! ¡Es increíble! –y demás comentarios se escucharon pero se mantuvieron a distancia por los ojos que les hecho Syaoran

- Bueno él es uno de los guardianes… y el otro es Yue –Sakura

- "¿Pero yo no siento a nadie más en esta sala con poderes?" –pensó Ieran

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió quien era el otro guardián

- ¿Yukito… me haces el favor? –dice Sakura

Él se pone en pie, aparece el símbolo mágico de Sakura a sus pies, aparecen unas alas se envuelve en ellas y aparece YUE

- ¡¿NO LO PUEDO CREER?! –Al fin dijo en voz alta Ieran

A Sakura y a Syaoran les extraña su sorpresa

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer mamá? –pregunta Syaoran

- Que la vez pasada que estuvieron aquí pude sentir la presencia de Kerberos… pero nunca sentí la presencia de YUE es más tampoco la sentí hasta ahora que se transformó –Ieran

- Es que yo fui creado así… mi conciencia como YUE y mi identidad falsa son diferentes –dice muy serio el guardián

Las chicas desde luego que se sorprendieron al verlo y entendieron el enfado de Syaoran, una de ellas Fuutie quiso levantarse para abrazar al guardián, claro que la mirada helada del guardián la detuvo

- Bueno… ellos son los guardianes… y este es el LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA… bueno eran cartas CLOW pero se convirtieron en CARTAS SAKURA –Sakura

Toma el libro es sus manos y lo abre

- Y estas son las CARTAS… ¿por favor pueden salir? –Sakura las cartas empiezan a salir del libro y rodean a Sakura y también a Syaoran quien sonríe al ver a las cartas

- ¿Y cuál fue la carta que creaste por mi hijo? –Ieran

- Fue la carta AMOR –dice sonrojada Sakura

- ¿Por qué dices que FUE la carta AMOR? –pregunta Ieran

- Porque se convirtió en ESPERANZA –contesta Syaoran, Sakura toma la carta y se la da a la mamá de Syaoran

Al tomar la carta se queda sorprendidísima… transmitía una gran sensación de PAZ y TRANQUILIDAD y UNA GRAN ENERGIA MUY PODEROZAS que todos sintieron

–No sabía de la existencia de esta carta –Ieran

- Bueno quizás sea porque era una carta especial… que ni el mismo Clow recordaba su existencia –dice Syaoran

- Aunque era la carta VACIÓ y cuando ataco a Syaoran AMOR lo protegió y fue cuando se convirtió en ESPERANZA –Sakura

- ¡¿Pero esta carta es muy poderosa?! ¿te ataco? –Ieran

- Si –Syaoran

- Lo que sucede es que esa carta tiene el poder de todas las demás cartas pero AMOR lo protegió –contesta Sakura

- ¿De todas las demás cartas? –Ieran

- Si… por eso es que es tan poderosa –contesta Syaoran

- Veo que conoces bien todas las cartas –le dice su mamá, él se sonroja

- Lo que pasa es que él siempre me ha ayudado con las cartas… y estas son las últimas que he creado –Sakura le muestra a SINCERIDAD y VER Y ESCUCHAR

- Veo que tienes mucho poder –dice Ieran

- ¡Pero Syaoran también tiene grandes poderes! por eso fue que VACIÓ lo ataco –Sakura

- ¿Por eso te ataco? –Ieran le pregunta a Syaoran

- Si… Eriol me dijo que antes de sellar la carta… iba a atacar a la persona con más poderes mágicos –afirmo Sakura

- Pero ese día me ataco a mí porque tú habías usado mucha magia tratando de defender a las cartas –Syaoran

- Pero tú también usaste mucha magia ayudándome –Sakura

- Bueno como haya sido… todo se resolvió bien –dice Ieran para tranquilizar a los chicos

- Bueno estas son las cartas… me gustaría dejarlas a todas libres… para presentárselas con su apariencia original… pero todavía me falta mucho para poder dejarlas a todas libres –Sakura

- No te preocupes y muchas gracias por presentárnoslas… bueno ¿creo que ya es hora de cenar? –Ieran

- Nosotros nos vamos a cambiar y los alcanzamos después –Syaoran le ofrece el brazo a Sakura y se retiran seguidos por Tomoyo, Yuki y Kero

Todos se cambiaron con ropas chinas preparadas especialmente para las visitas.

En el comedor había una gran mesa rectangular, en la cabecera principal se sienta Ieran a cada lado de ella se sientan dos de sus hijas, de un lado Meiling y Tomoyo y del otro Yukito, Kero y Sakura y en la otra cabecera Syaoran.

Todos cenan, después de la cena, todos platican un rato en la sala tomando el té

Kero está a sus anchas pues con tantos halagos de las hermanas de Syaoran y lo presumido que es pues no cabía de tanta atención y halagos que recibía

Él que si estaba más tranquilo aunque también recibía atenciones pero más tranquilas era Yukito

Tomoyo y Meiling están platicando de las últimas hazañas de los jóvenes e Ieran está escuchando con atención todo lo que pasó con respecto a los fantasmas la última vez que estuvieron en Japón

Syaoran y Sakura habían salido a uno de los jardines a platicar

- ¿No sabía que fueras tan serio? –dice Sakura, él la ve con extrañeza

- ¿Cómo que no sabías? –Syaoran

- Bueno si… pero a decir verdad… solo recién que llegaste a la escuela fue que te vi así… pero poco a poco cambiaste –Sakura

- Bueno eso te lo debo a ti… gracias a ti… yo cambie y mi familia también… aunque cómo se comportan mis hermanas… pues tengo que ser firme… acuérdate que soy el hombre de esta familia –Syaoran

- Es verdad… pero eso significa que quizás nunca regreses a mi lado -dice triste Sakura

- Es verdad que tengo muchas responsabilidades… pero pase lo que pase… te prometo que regresare a tú lado –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Nunca hay que perder la Esperanza –Syaoran le sonríe

- Aun somos jóvenes… pero el tiempo dirá… pase lo que pase nuestro destino es estar juntos –Syaoran y se abrazan

- Tienes razón –Sakura sonríe

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir pues ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir a la escuela –Syaoran

- ¿No crees que habrá problemas si vamos a la escuela con ustedes? –Sakura

- ¡Claro que no! ya le avisamos a la profesora –Syaoran

- Está bien –Sakura

Al otro día en la escuela todo era aparentemente normal

Todos trataban con cortesía a las chicas, aunque Syampu no cabía de los celos que sentía por Sakura

No sabía bien que hacer pero se acordó que los chicos tenían un partido de fútbol y como ella era porrista y se enteró que Sakura también

Ese sería el momento idóneo para demostrarle que ella era mejor

Aunque Sakura estaba más emocionada por volver a ver jugar a Syaoran que por la competencia que le había propuesto Syampu.

Ella le dio unos bastones para que se integrara con el equipo de porristas, Sakura acepto y desde luego Tomoyo estaba filmándola

Cosa que molesto a Syampu

- "que presumida debe de ser" –pensó Syampu claro que dijo que no había ningún problema

Empezaron a hacer evoluciones que Sakura no conocía, pero aun así ella empezó a seguir los movimientos de las chicas

Syaoran estaba jugando muy bien aunque con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato pues estaba algo preocupado de las atenciones y fingida amabilidad de Syampu

Ellas seguían haciendo evoluciones y saltos que Sakura hacia también muy bien

Esto a Syampu le molestaba cada vez más pero en una vuelta que estaba dando Syampu estaba tan distraída pensando en que podía hacerle a Sakura que no se dio cuenta y casi cae al suelo por pisar mal

Pero gracias a la reacción oportuna de Sakura no se cayó, cosa que sorprendió algo a Syampu y agrado bastante a Syaoran y Meiling quienes pensaron

- "Ya se la está ganando"

Y así llegaron al día del festival, Syampu haciendo cosas para competir con Sakura y Sakura ayudando en todo lo que podía a Syampu y sus compañeros para que no se lastimaran

El día del festival el auditorio estaba repleto

Al grupo de Syaoran les toco cantar

Cuando estaban cantando todos Sakura empezó a sentir que algo iba a pasar

Syaoran que estaba en el centro de la tarima vio con enfado que Sakura se paró y se quedó pensando

- "adónde va… ¿Qué acaso no quería escucharme cantar? ¿Por qué se tenía que parar justo cuando ellos estaban cantando?"

Cuando de repente sintió que la tarima se venía abajo con todo el grupo

Pero gracias a que Sakura uso a VIENTO todos cayeron pero no se lastimaron cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Syaoran pero sobre todo a Syampu

¿Cómo podía ser posible? que con todo lo que Syampu había intentado de hacerle junto con algunas amigas

Y ¿ella seguía ayudándolos a todos?

(Cabe aclarar que Syampu tenía algo de poderes mágicos por eso sintió que Sakura había usado magia)

Sakura llega corriendo donde estaban todos

- ¿Todos están bien? –dice Sakura quien fue la primera en llegar

- Si –le sonríe Syaoran quien se sorprendió de lo rápida que fue

- Si… todos estamos bien ¿verdad chicos? –dice Meiling

- ¡Sí! –contestan todos

- ¡Qué bueno! –sonríe Sakura

Después de un rato el evento se reanudo, la señora Li se sentía más que satisfecha por lo que había hecho Sakura, a decir verdad ella también había sentido que algo iba a pasar antes de que se derrumbara la tarima y cuando llego Sakura ya estaba actuando

Cuando termino el evento todos salieron a ver el desfile de Dragones Chinos que se realizaba en conmemoración ni más ni menos que de nuestro joven Syaoran Li por haber terminado sus estudios primarios

Todos estaban felices pues había sido un día muy especial

Syaoran no soltaba a Sakura para nada pues estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado y aunque sabía muy bien que habían intentado hacerle varias cosas para que se enojara con él, ella había salido de todas las situaciones muy bien, aunque quizás ella ni cuenta se había dado de que la estaban poniendo a prueba

Cuando se acercó Syampu con un grupo de compañeros

Syaoran se puso a la defensiva

- ¿Disculpa Li? ¿podemos hablar con tu amiga? –dice Syampu

- ¿No te ha bastado todo lo que has hecho? –dice Syaoran

Sakura se sorprende ¿Qué está pasando?

- Solo queremos pedir una disculpa –dice Syampu, Syaoran la ve con precaución

- ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué? –dice Sakura

- Es que desde que llegaste te hemos hecho muchas cosas para molestarte ¿pero? tú has sido una persona muy especial… y en lugar de enojarte con nosotros… tú siempre nos has ayudado –Syampu

- ¿Pero? yo no he hecho nada en especial –Sakura

- Desde que llegaste me has ayudado… además que si no nos ayudas hace un rato… todos nos hubiéramos lastimado y fuerte… y gracias a tú ayuda nadie resulto herido –Syampu

- ¿Pero? ¿Tú sabes? –Sakura

- Si… descuida… no hay problema… pero gracias a ti todos estamos bien… y te quería agradecer por eso –Syampu

- No hay de que… lo hice con mucho gusto –le sonríe Sakura

- De veras que es una persona muy especial – Syampu le dice a Syaoran

–Tenías razón en confiar en ella –le sonríe Syampu y se despiden

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunta Sakura algo confundida

- Te estuvieron probando mis compañeros… y pasaste con diez ¡Yo sabía que te los ibas a ganar! –dice Meiling

- ¿Me estuvieron probando? –Sakura

- Si… pero supiste ganártelos con tu dulzura como lo has hecho con todos nosotros… bueno mejor seguimos viendo el desfile –le sonríe Syaoran

- Nunca me imaginé un desfile especial para ti –dice Tomoyo quien está por supuesto filmando todo

- Cosas de mi abuela –dice Syaoran

Y así siguieron con los festejos

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, ideas, criticas, lo que quieran… a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

Por cierto lo de Supi pues cuando los integre al finc… no me acorde que se llama SPIN pero me acorde que en la película 2 viene escrito Supi en japonés… por eso fue que preferí dejarlo así

Por cierto quisiera aclarar algo respecto a las edades de nuestros jóvenes… me comentaron que lo que les estaba pasando no eran cosas para niños de 11 años, bueno es porque ya no tienen 11 años, en la película ya tienen todos 12 años y para estas alturas ya todos están cumpliendo 13 años

Martes 17 de abril de 2007 termino de limpiar este capítulo besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 28 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	15. Chapter 15

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos y gracias por su apoyo, la verdad ya no quería seguir publicando esta historia ni seguir escribiendo, hay dos historias mías que están publicadas y en proceso, y otra que va a ser corta que estoy escribiendo y que pensaba publicar en un solo capitulo o dos, la verdad no se ni que pensar, pero respondo a algunas de sus preguntas, una dice que como no quieren que se roben la historia si no la actualizo, bueno si no la actualizo es porque está completa, esta toda publicada en la página, y sí… en un día la publique completa porque ya la tenía escrita, hay personas que me conocieron hasta que publique aquí, pero doy gracias a aquellos que me conocieron desde mis primeros capítulos que escribí, y como alguien lo menciona en la historia me tarde 3 años en escribirla, desafortunadamente esas página ya no existen como es la página de "asuka" que la quito porque se la robaban y le exigían no sé cuántas cosas para dejar la página en paz, hasta que opto por cerrarla, también otra página que fue el primer sitio donde publicaron mi historia completa, la chica tuvo problemas y la cerro, así puedo mencionar muchas páginas que ya no existen, cuando publique aquí, yo la quería publicar toda completa en una sola, pero por más que intente no pude y por eso la dividí en dos partes y desde luego su continuación que es "la unión de poderes", pero resulta que últimamente las personas que me escribían no conocían esas historias por eso me anime a volverla a publicar, en contra de las reglas, si se fijan el título es "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA" y yo para volverla a publicar le puse "SECRETO DE ESPERANZA", además que el robo de la historia fue durante el proceso de esta nueva publicación, o sea que el hecho que un fan finc se esté usando no impide para nada su robo.

Bueno como les decía mucha de la gente que últimamente me escribía no conocía esas historias y por eso me anime a volverla a publicar y corregir los detalles que viera, como lo de los diálogos, muchos me decían que si les gustaba la historia, que no podían parar de leer, que no durmieron leyendo la historia, o que no habían estudiado leyéndola, comentarios que hasta cierto punto sentía exagerados, pero muchos me comentaban que no entendían quienes decían los diálogos y eso es una de las cosas nuevas de esta publicación, estoy poniendo quienes dicen los diálogos, casi toda la historia esta tal cual, claro hay detalles que estoy cambiando que no me había dado cuenta y no son necesarios o faltaron, pero después de todo esto pues ya no lo quería continuar, al otro día de que me di cuenta del robo, desde luego que me sentía fatal, ese día llore mucho, me sentía tan mal, y sentir la tristeza de mis hijos viendo a su madre llorar, si soy casada, para todos aquellos que no me conocen, 21 años de casada y con hijos de 20 y 21 años, empecé a escribir a los 39 años, ya voy a cumplir 45, casi todas mis historias las he escrito aquí, tengo 19 historias aquí publicadas para aquellos que piensan que tengo aquí todo olvidado, a decir verdad es el único lugar donde están publicadas todas mis historias, y como mencione 3 en proceso, según yo por lo de los derechos de autor… bueno al otro día me dio mucho gusto sentir todo él apoya de la gente de fanfictión, y hasta crearon una página con mi problema, con fechas y todos, y desde luego que muchos se contactaban con migo para saber cómo estaba, la verdad me sentía como que estaba en el limbo, platicaba con muchas personas y una de ellas, me pregunto "¿entonces ya no vamos a saber en qué continua tu historia?", y yo le dije, "no ves que es la historia del problema… esta toda publicada ya… si te interesa la puedes seguir leyendo, claro entra en donde está el nombre del autor y ahí apareces en todas mis historias, ahí está la historia completa," pero antes le había comentado que a lo largo de la historia había dejado huellas por si algo pasaba, denle gracias a este contacto por que descubrió mi principal huella que deje… si hay huellas que solo si yo les digo cuales son se saben… pero hay una que cualquiera puede ver… o yo así lo pensé porque nadie lo había notado antes, pero eso me hizo inmensamente feliz, por eso voy a seguir publicando la historia, no voy a publicar las otras historias hasta ver si hacen algo con el problema, pero esta la continuo y en verdad te agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, no sabes cuan feliz me hiciste, y lo necesitaba, y gracias a todos por su apoyo

Mmm las huellas… no las voy a decir desde luego, a algunos ya se las dije, pero está en particular no se la había dicho a nadie, pero esta huella bueno no me acuerdo precisamente donde esta creo que dentro de los 3 capítulos que siguen quizás en el 17 o 18 ojala la encuentren y me lo hagan saber

Besos a todos los que me leen y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA 15

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 15: LAS VACACIONES DE SAKURA Y UNA GRAN SORPRESA

Al otro día después del desayuno Meiling estaba feliz pues ya tenía planeado todo para divertirse ese día

- ¡Que les parece si vamos a patinar! –dice Meiling

- SI… no muy lejos de aquí hay una pista de hielo –comenta Faren una de las hermanas de Syaoran

- Yo creo que sería una buenísima idea –afirman las demás

- ¿Yuki? ¿no crees que sería estupendo ir a patinar? –pregunta Tomoyo

- ¿tú qué opinas Sakura? –contesta él

- ¿tú que piensas Syaoran? –pregunta Sakura

- Creo que sería conveniente que nos quedemos a practicar… desde que llegamos casi no has practicado… y yo le prometí a tú papá que practicarías aquí –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –Sakura le sonríe

- Eso es perfecto ¡con CREATIVIDAD, HIELO Y AGUA podemos hacer aquí nuestra PROPIA PISTA DE PATINAJE! –dice Tomoyo emocionada

- ¿PODEMOS TENER AQUÍ NUESTRA PROPIA PISTA DE PATINAJE? –preguntan sus hermanas sorprendidísimas

- Claro ¿con quién creen que están tratando? –dice Kero

- ¿Hasta no ver no creer? –hermanas de Syaoran

Syaoran se les queda viendo muy serio

- Acaso no saben nada de las CARTAS SAKURA… con ellas prácticamente se puede hacer todo –Syaoran

- Eso es cierto… y yo estoy de testigo de eso –dice Meiling

- NUNCA DUDEN DE LAS CARTAS CLOW AHORA CARTAS SAKURA –dice su mamá muy seria

- ¡Bueno! Pues manos a la obra y yo tengo los trajes perfectos para una ocasión como está –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Pero Tomoyo? –Sakura

- Nada de nada… ustedes se ponen los trajes que traje… no en balde cargue con ellos –Tomoyo

Syaoran y Sakura solo la ven resignados

- Ni hablar como sea el caso es que practiques –Syaoran

- Bueno… ¿pero si hay espacio suficiente? –Sakura

- Claro, ven para que conozcas bien los jardines y la casa pues como estuvimos muy ocupados no te lleve a ver más que uno –Syaoran

Y efectivamente solo habían estado en el jardín con los estanques, pero había otros más y al igual que en la casa de su abuelo había un lugar muy parecido en casa de Syaoran

- ¿Qué opinas? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¡Es perfecto! se parece mucho al lugar de la casa de mi abuelo –Sakura

- Es que este lugar también lo diseño Clow –Syaoran

- Bueno… será mejor que nos cambiemos y cuando regresemos preparamos todo –Sakura

Los dos se ponen unos trajes muy bonitos especiales para practicar

Se ven muy bien, Sakura saca el báculo y empieza a invocar a las cartas y aparece una pista de hielo con sus protecciones y tribunas

Una de las hermanas Feimei llevo una grabadora para escuchar música mientras patinaban

Los primeros en ingresar a la pista fueron Syaoran y Sakura

Desde luego que Tomoyo no se puso los patines pues quería grabar a los jóvenes mientras patinaban

Todos los demás se estaban preparando

La mamá de Syaoran estaba ahí pues quería ver los poderes de las cartas aunque ya estaba por irse cuando algo llamo su atención

Al momento de entrar Syaoran y Sakura empezó una melodía, los jóvenes no prestaron mucha atención porque se sentía muy bien de estar patinando juntos pero sin darse cuenta empezaron a hacer movimientos como si fueran patinadores profesionales, giros, saltos, vueltas, todo lo estaban haciendo a la perfección todos se quedaron asombrados de cómo estaban patinando

- Yo no sabía que podían patinar así –dice sorprendida Meiling

- Ni yo… pero se ven divinos –Tomoyo

Las hermanas de Syaoran empezaron a aplaudir y a pegar de gritos de lo bien que estaban patinando

Pero los jóvenes no se daban ni cuenta… ellos seguían en su mundo

El escándalo de las chicas hizo que toda la servidumbre fuera al lugar para también ellos sorprenderse de los jóvenes

- No puedo creer lo bien que lo hacen –dice la mamá de Syaoran

- Es que ellos están muy unidos –dice Yuki

En eso terminando con la música ellos terminan en el centro de la pista sonriendo, cuando se dan cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, los dos se sorprenden y se ponen rojísimos

Claro que las hermanas se pusieron a echarles porras cosa que hizo que Sakura se avergonzara muchísimo, aunque Syaoran no la soltaba de la mano para tranquilizarla

Llegó un momento que Sakura ya no aguanto y se dio a la huida claro que como estaban en la mansión Li lo único que se le ocurrió a Sakura fue llamar a CREATIVIDAD y entrar en el parque corriendo

Todo desapareció con excepción de la puerta aunque esta vez no se cerró

- ¡VEN LO QUE HAN PROVOCADO! –grita Syaoran quien también entra en la puerta y se cierra tras él

Meiling pidió que les lleven unas sillas y unos bocadillos para esperar

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –dice sorprendida la señora Li

- Pues que asustaron a Sakura con su alboroto –dijo Meiling

- ¿Pero tenemos que disculparnos? –dice Fuutie acercándose a la puerta

En ese preciso momento aparecen los guardianes delante de la puerta

- Lo sentimos pero aquí solo ellos pueden entrar –dice Kerberos, Yue los ve muy enojado por lo que le hicieron a Sakura

- ¿Disculpa? ¿puedo hablar con Sakura? –Dice la señora

- Ya escucho… aquí solo ellos pueden entrar –dice Yue

- ¡Pero mi hijo esta con ella! y me gustaría pedirle disculpas a la señorita Sakura –Ieran

- Lo siento… pero aquí nadie entra –dice muy serio el guardián

- No te preocupes tía –dice Meiling ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentara y unos bocadillos

Ella la ve sorprendida

- No creo que tarden mucho y como te dicen los guardianes no hay otra cosa que hacer que esperar pues efectivamente nadie puede entrar –Meiling

Todas las hermanas se sienten tristes por haber provocado esa reacción en Sakura, a decir verdad su hermano y Meiling les habían advertido respecto a sus festejos pues Sakura era muy tímida y la podían asustar

Aunque como estaban patinando tan bien no se aguantaron las ganas de festejar así

Dentro del parque

- Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

- No se… no sé qué fue lo que sucedió –Sakura

- Pues que patinamos como si fuéramos profesionales –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo hicimos eso? –Sakura

- No lo sé… pero a todos les gusto –Syaoran

Sakura se tapa la cara con sus manos estaba muy avergonzada

- Tranquila –él la abraza

– Podemos ver qué fue lo que sucedió si vemos la filmación de Tomoyo –Syaoran

- ¿Pero yo nunca había patinado así? qué pena me da con tu familia –Sakura

- Pero no es nada que tenga que darte pena… acuérdate que eso es magia y aunque no lo queramos nuestras vidas giran alrededor de la magia –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –Sakura

- Ya te sientes mejor -le sonríe

– Tenemos que salir pues yo creo que están preocupados por ti –Syaoran

- ¡Pero me da mucha pena ver a tu familia! –Sakura

- No te preocupes… estas con migo… nada te va a pasar –Syaoran

- Pero imagínate si eso hicieron por que patinamos… ¿Qué va a suceder si uso cualquier otro de los poderes? –Sakura

- No creo que pase nada –Syaoran

- Pero por ejemplo si utilizo a fuego… no crees que podrán hablarle a los bomberos del susto que se den –Sakura

- No creo que lleguen a tanto… aunque creo que hay que hablar con todos porque efectivamente si practicamos juntos… vamos a sorprender a todos –Él se río

- Tengo pena… no quiero verlos –Sakura

- No te preocupes… es cuestión de hablar con todos y creo que sabiendo todo lo que puede suceder… pues creo que así no se sorprenderán –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que entiendan? –Sakura

- ¿No me digas que no pasaste por problemas también en casa de tú abuelo? y hablando lo resolvieron –Syaoran

- ¡Creo que tienes razón! –Sakura

- Bueno… pues vamos a hablar con ellos –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Ya te sientes bien –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura le sonríe

- Pues vamos –Syaoran

Mientras Tomoyo está viendo en su video como patinaron

- Pero que bien se ven… patinaron como profesionales… es más yo diría que mejor que profesionales –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Por eso fue que les aplaudimos y les echamos porras –dicen las hermanas

- Lo que pasa es que a Sakura siempre le ha dado pena el que la admiren… y más si tiene que ver con magia –Tomoyo

- ¿No le gusta que la admiren por sus poderes? –dice Ieran

- No… nunca le ha gustado presumir de lo que tiene… a decir verdad porque Kero y yo le insistimos en que se ponga trajes especiales cuando usa magia y yo no dejo de filmarla es que hay todo los videos que hay… y que usa mis trajes… claro que ayudo el que Syaoran también usaba su traje especial para atrapar las cartas por lo que ella accedió a seguir poniéndoselos… pero si hubiera sido por ella… nunca habría usado nada especial… y tampoco habría registro de sus poderes… por eso es que acceden a ponerse mis trajes por muy raros que parezcan… –Tomoyo

- Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso –dicen sus hermanas

- Pero ya les habíamos advertido –dice Meiling viendo el video cuando de repente nota algo en la filmación

- ¿Vieron eso? –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué? –voltean todos a ver el video

- Regrésalo –dice Meiling

Tomoyo regresa la imagen y efectivamente ven algo brillar

- ¡ES UNA CARTA! –Grita Tomoyo

- ¿Pero qué carta es? –pregunta Meiling

Tomoyo vuelve a regresar el video pero no logran ver que carta es

- No se ve bien que carta es –dice Meiling

- Traigan un televisor grande –dice la señora Li en el acto los sirvientes llevaron el televisor gigante

- ¿Se puede conectar tu cámara al televisor? –Ieran

- Creo que si –y Tomoyo conecta la cámara para ver si sí se ve

Y efectivamente empezaron a ver lo filmado por Tomoyo en el televisor

- MIRA ES LA CARTA DE ELLOS –grita Tomoyo emocionada

- ¿La carta de ellos? –preguntan todos

- SI… ES ESPERANZA –contesta emocionada Meiling

En ese momento se abre la puerta para dar paso a los jóvenes, quienes se sorprenden de ver a los guardianes cuidando la puerta

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa mayor cuando vieron la televisión gigante en el jardín y a ellos patinando

Casi Sakura se regresa a su jardín de la pena que volvió a sentir pero Syaoran la abrazo con fuerza e impidió que se marchara

Todos voltearon a verlos y se levantaron al instante

- ¡SAKURA NO TE VAYAS! –gritaron las hermanas de Syaoran

- Te queríamos pedir disculpas por nuestro comportamiento –dicen todas al mismo tiempo

- ¿Es que no sabíamos que te fuéramos a apenar con nuestro alboroto? –todas

- Discúlpame por tener esa reacción –dice Sakura apenada

- No discúlpanos a nosotros por no saber comportarnos –dice la señora Li

- ¿Pero?… ¿Es que? –se queda callada Sakura

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta la señora

- Lo que sucede… es que si por vernos patinar hacen tal alboroto… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando empecemos a ejercitarnos como debe de ser? –dice Syaoran

- ¿Qué lo que vimos no es una muestra de su poder? –hermanas

- Claro que es una muestra… pero es algo insignificante con lo que puedan ver… y Sakura tiene miedo de practicar porque quizás puedan llamar hasta los bomberos porque se sorprendan de lo que puedan ver aquí –Syaoran

- ¿No crees que exageras? ¿Hermanito? –dice Shiefa

- Pues no… en casa del abuelo los sirvientes llamaron a los bomberos cuando empezaron a ver a FUEGO y a Kero jugar… claro que ellos no vieron más que fuego en el jardín… pues estábamos retirados ¿pero? si se armó un gran alboroto –dice Tomoyo

- Precisamente por eso… y a partir de ahora en adelante… les pido que no hagan gran alboroto por lo que vean o escuchen o dejen de escuchar –dice Syaoran a todos los presentes

- Y corran la voz en toda la mansión para que todos sepan lo que vamos a practicar… me sorprende que creciendo yo aquí donde se supone que hay magia a diario se sorprendan por una tontería –Syaoran

- Pues ni tan tontería –dice Meiling quien ya había regresado la imagen para que vieran la carta

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Sakura viendo la pantalla

- ¡Es la carta que hizo que patinaran así! –contesta Tomoyo emocionada

Los dos se quedan viendo la pantalla y se sonrojan al descubrir la carta que fue

- ¡ES ESPERANZA! –dice sorprendida Sakura

- Yo creo que se siente feliz porque estamos juntos –le dice al oído Syaoran, Sakura se sonroja

- ¿Pero a ver si no se asustó por lo que paso? –Sakura

Sakura abre el libro y efectivamente la carta ESPERANZA estaba hasta arriba, los dos la ven y sonríen, la carta brilla pues efectivamente se sentía culpable de lo sucedido

- No te preocupes –le dice Sakura

- Todo está bien –dice Syaoran

- ¿Hablan con las cartas? –preguntan sus hermanas

- Desde luego que si… ellas también son seres vivientes como lo son Yue o Kerberos y también tienen sentimientos como los tenemos cualquiera de nosotros –Afirma Syaoran

- ¡Pero también sentimos si algo le pasa a Sakura y en el caso de ESPERANZA y algunas cartas también sienten si algo le pasa a Syaoran! por eso es que hay que cuidar mucho de ellos –dice Yue

- ¿Algunas CARTAS? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si… las cartas que tú atrapaste sienten un cariño especial por ti… y aunque Sakura es la dueña ellas tienen un aprecio especial para ti –dice Kerberos

- Yo no sabía eso –contesta Syaoran

- Como dije antes… ustedes están muy unidos –dice Yue

Los dos se sonrojan

- "Tienen más poder y más magia de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado" –piensa Ieran Li

Claro que había notado que su hijo había aumentado sus poderes considerablemente y sabía que no había podido recuperar las cartas para la familia

Pero eso de que él era importante para las cartas porque era importante para Sakura, nunca nadie se lo había dicho

A decir verdad nunca nadie le había dicho que las cartas tenían sentimientos, ella sabía que eran mágicas, que con ellas se podían hacer muchas cosas, pero solo conocía las cartas por documentos heredados en la familia

Sabía que el mago Clow en su tiempo fue el más poderoso y que ellos tenían magia porque la habían heredado de él ¿pero eso de que aumentaran su magia solo con los sentimientos que se tienen? era contra toda lógica

- Bueno… creo que vuelvo a crear la pista pues con tanto alboroto no hemos patinado todos –dice Sakura

- ¡Que buena idea! –dicen las chicas

Y así se pasaron las vacaciones medio día la dedicaban a pasear por la ciudad y en la tarde a practicar con la magia,

Claro que como ya estaban acostumbrándose, no se les hacía raro ver o escuchar pasos en la azotea o verlos volar o saltar por cualquier parte dentro de la mansión o flores o dulces por todas partes

Al igual que escuchar a canción o si las hermanas de Syaoran hacían mucho escándalo también perder la voz por cortesía de la carta VOZ a petición claro está que de Syaoran

Y desde luego sin mencionar las batallas y la lluvia de fuego que a veces provocaban ya sea en batallas con la carta CREATIVIDAD o en peleas uno contra él otro

Claro está que cuando peleaban uno contra el otro los guardianes se dividían claro que Kerberos siempre escogía pelear con Sakura porque siempre quería demostrarle a Syaoran quien era mejor

Siempre terminaban "las batallas en empate"

Pero siempre había un pleito entre Syaoran y Kerberos que costaba trabajo calmar a Sakura, Yue y los demás

Ósea que cuando empezaban las batallas eran Sakura y Kerberos contra Syaoran y Yue

Pero siempre terminaban Sakura y Yue tratando de calmar a Syaoran y Kerberos quienes se enfrentaban en batalla campal contra todos los que intentaban calmarlos

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda Touya pues pasaba el tiempo con su novia y en el trabajo, así que seguido comía (o almorzaban) en casa de Kasumi pues después se iban los dos a trabajar

(N d A: soy de México aquí la comida fuerte es después de las 2 p.m. pero en muchas partes del mundo la comida fuerte es después de las 6 p.m. así que pido una disculpa si hay alguna confusión me refiero a la comida de medio día)

Pero el profesor y la señora Sonomi, pues ellos se mantenían ocupados con sus trabajos pero al momento de comer o cenar, los dos se sentían solos así que empezaron a salir juntos para acompañarse

Un día que el señor Kinomoto caminaba por el centro le llamo la atención un anillo se quedó pensando y lo compro

Cuando se encontró con Sonomi para comer juntos como lo hacían últimamente ahora que las chicas, Yuki y Kero estaban en Hong Kong y Touya con la novia, pues habían decidido comer juntos a veces en la casa Kinomoto, otras en la casa de Sonomi para no estar solos

Ese día después de cenar y mientras tomaban una taza de café Tuvieron una plática poco común:

- Sonomi… me gustaría decirte algo… aunque ¿no sé qué pienses? –Fujitaka

- Si no me dices que es… no te podré decir que pienso –Sonomi

- Bueno… ¿te acuerdas la última vez que vimos a Nadeshiko? –Fujitaka

- Si fue cuando me acababas de regalar esta preciosa mascada –le dice Sonomi acariciando la mascada

- Pues ese día me dijo que tenía que buscar a una persona especial con quien compartir mi vida –Fujitaka

- ¿Y NADESHCO? –Sonomi

- Ella me dijo que ella era una persona muy especial en mi vida… que por eso no me había vuelto a casar… y me había dedicado a cuidar de nuestros hijos… pero que ellos ya estaban creciendo y que en menos que me diera cuenta… ellos se iban a alejar de mi vida –Fujitaka

- Si… mira como estamos… y eso que las niñas solo se fueron por unos días… –Sonomi

- Bueno… he estado pensando y en estos últimos meses que he compartido con tigo… pues –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? –Sonomi

- Bueno… que me siento muy bien en tú compañía… a decir verdad… espero impaciente la hora de volver a verte… ¿no sé si tu sientas lo mismo? –Fujitaka

- Pues –dice Sonomi toda roja

– Pues también yo espero con nervios la hora de verte –Sonomi

- He pensado mucho últimamente… ya no somos unos niños… ¿creo que nos conocemos bien? y siento que me haces mucha falta a mi lado –Fujitaka se inca y toma la mano de Sonomi

– ¿Sonomi quisieras casarte conmigo? –Fujitaka

Ella se puso toda nerviosa, nunca se imaginó que le hiciera esa proposición aunque muy en el fondo ella soñaba con ese momento

Pero como sabía que eran adultos y él había sido el esposo de su prima y en cierta manera ella siempre lo había odiado por casarse con su prima tan joven

Pues sintió que una proposición así nunca la tendría, aunque últimamente le gustaba mucho estar en su compañía y con eso ella se conformaba pero ya saben el dicho

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso

- ¿Pero? ¿Escuche bien? –Sonomi

- Si Sonomi ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –Fujitaka

- Si… me gustaría mucho ser tú esposa –Ella le sonríe

Él le pone el anillo, se abrazan y se dan un gran beso que transmite tantos sentimientos y a la vez tanta felicidad que se sentían como si fueran dos adolescentes

- ¿Pero qué dirán los hijos? ¿Cómo se los diremos? y si se niegan –Pregunta Sonomi

- No te preocupes… yo creo que ellos aceptaran también… pues todos se llevan muy bien –Fujitaka

- Ojala no tengamos problemas con Tomoyo… no se… por ella nunca he salido con nadie –Sonomi

- No te preocupes… cuando lleguen los llevamos a un restaurante… y después de la comida preguntamos a ver qué opinan –Fujitaka

- ¿Y si no quieren? –Sonomi

- Siempre podremos ser amigos –Fujitaka le sonríe

Los días pasaron y llego el tiempo de regresar

Nuestros jóvenes amigos se sentían felices por todo lo que compartieron juntos, aunque también se sentían algo tristes porque de nuevo se tenían que separar

Tomoyo comprendía la tristeza de sus amigos porque aunque solo había estado con Erial como su novia menos de un día y él se tuvo que ir pues quería verlo de nuevo aunque quizás pasarán 6 meses antes de volver a verlo

Pero ya tenía varias cartas que Erial le había mandado a casa de Syaoran y ella también ya le había mandado varias cartas

El 4 de marzo los jóvenes regresaron

El señor Kinomoto y la señora Sonomi los esperaban con ansiedad

Aunque también estaban Touya, Kasumi y su Abuelo

A Touya se le hacía raro que fueran todos a recibirlos… solo se habían ido un par de días… no era para tanto

Pero como su papá le insistió y también su abuelo y que invitara a Kasumi pues acepto

Claro está que el abuelo fue el primero en conocer la noticia

Después de que llegaron los llevaron a un restaurante muy exclusivo donde pidieron una mesa privada para todos

Todos estaban felices platicando como les había ido en el viaje

Al terminar el señor Kinomoto se levantó y muy serio les dijo que quería hablar con ellos

- "Por eso tanto misterio" –pensó Touya

- Bueno… este es un día muy especial porque queremos saber su opinión sobre algo que va a afectar a nuestra familia –dice el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Que sucede? –dice Touya quien se había quedado y no se había dado cuenta de nada

- Lo que sucede hijos… es que quisiera pedirles permiso para poderme casar de nuevo –Fujitaka

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos no sabían que contestar

- ¿Sakura? ¿Touya? –dice Yuki

- No mi pregunta es para todos, Touya, Sakura, Yuki, Kero y Tomoyo… quisiera saber que opinan –Fujitaka

- Pues yo creo que sería una buena idea –dice Touya, pues él había vivido la soledad de su papá

- ¿Pues yo que puedo decir? yo creo que no habría problema –dice Yuki

- ¿Pero? ¿Me tendré que volver a esconder? –pregunta algo triste Kero

- No te preocupes Kero… no quiero secretos –contesta el profesor

- Entonces claro que si –Kero

- ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Qué opinas? –Fujitaka

- Pues no se… sería lindo tener una mamá –Sakura

- ¿Y tú Tomoyo? –Fujitaka

- Pues yo creo que sería una estupenda idea… ojala mamá siguieras su ejemplo –dijo feliz Tomoyo

Sonomi sonríe

- Les doy las gracias… y sobre todo a ti Tomoyo… ¡Porque con quien me gustaría casarme es precisamente con tú mamá! –Fujitaka

- ¡QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE! –gritan Sakura y Tomoyo, Sonomi se preocupa

- ¡PERO QUE ALEGRÍA! Vamos a ser hermanas –dicen las dos con una gran sonrisa

- SSSSSSIIIIIII… ¡QUE FELICIDAD! –saltan las chicas

- Me alegro por ustedes –dijo Touya con una sonrisa

Todos estaban muy felices, el abuelo se sentía orgulloso pues ahora si serían una gran familia y para conmemorar el matrimonio les regalo una casa

- ¿Y esto? –pregunta el profesor

- Son las escrituras de la casa que les quería regalar –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? No tenías que molestarte –dice Sonomi

- Claro que sí… ya son bastantes viviendo en esa casa… más ustedes dos… y sin mencionar cuando reciben a los jóvenes visitantes… necesitan mucho más espacio… además que esa casa de todos modos pensaba dárselas pues fue la casa de tus tíos –abuelo

- Y ya pensaron la fecha del matrimonio –dice Tomoyo emocionada

- La verdad no –se quedan viendo los dos

- Pero no son unos niños… cuando antes se casen mejor… así seremos una familia más rápidos –dice Tomoyo

Esto hizo que todos rieran, ellos que tanto temor tenían de la reacción de las chicas y ellas casi… casi los estaban casando ya

- Y bueno… que fecha proponen –dicen los dos

- No sé ¿Qué tal mañana? –dice Tomoyo

- Una boda no es tan fácil de realizar –dice Sonomi

- ¿NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO? –dicen las chicas

- Bueno… si quieren podemos celebrarla para fin de mes –dice Fujitaka

- ¿TANTO? –dice Kero

- Nosotros creemos que es una buena idea –dicen Touya, Kasumi, Yuki y el abuelo

- ¿Y tú Sonomi? ¿Qué opinas? –Fujitaka

- ¿Estaría bien el 30 de marzo? –Sonomi

- Yo creo que no habrá ningún problema –Fujitaka

Los días transcurrieron rápido desde luego que se hizo una gran celebración por la boda y nuestros jóvenes amigos vinieron a la boda

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban muy emocionadas pues aparte de que sus papás se iban a casar sus novios iban a venir a la boda

Claro que esta ocasión con sus familias y con la familia de Erial se llevaron una gran sorpresa porque la mamá de Erial resulto ser una prima del señor Kinomoto y con eso resulto que Touya, Sakura y Erial eran primos por parte de su padre

Cosa que relajo a Tomoyo porque si Erial resultaba primo de Sakura por parte de su mamá pues resultaban ellos también primos y su relación se complicaba por no decir que se terminaría

La boda fue espectacular y desde luego que los padrinos fueron Touya y Kasumi, Sakura y Syaoran, Tomoyo y Erial y Yuki con Nakuru

(Claro que esto no le agrado nada a Yuki, pero como se trataba de un evento muy especial y a petición de todos… acepto)

También asistieron Kero y Supi como accesorios en la ropa de las chicas (Sakura y Tomoyo).

Ya nuestras amigas van en primero de secundaria ya están en las vacaciones de verano y Syaoran llega en tres días y Eriol llega en 6 días

Es de madrugada y todos duermen

Sakura está soñando que Syaoran está empezando a practicar un nuevo hechizo, es ese en el que Eriol hizo que Sakura entrara en el libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ve que está haciendo varias cosas en eso hay una gran explosión y se inicia un incendió y él desaparece –ella despierta gritando, todos llegan a ver que le sucedía a Sakura

- Sakura… Sakura –dice Tomoyo quien duerme con ella

- Sakura… Sakura… ¿estás bien? –Tomoyo

Ella despierta muy asustada

- ¿Qué sucede? –entran todos al escuchar los gritos

- Es que –Sakura respiraba con dificultad

– Es que soñé que Syaoran va a tener un accidente –Sakura dice por fin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- ¿Pero tranquilízate hija? solo fue un sueño –dice Sonomi acariciándola

- ¡Pero es que los sueños que más impresionan a Sakura… siempre se han vuelto realidad! –dice Kero

- ¿Entonces? –Sakura se suelta a llorar

- No te preocupes hija… porque no le hablas por teléfono y le platicas tu sueño… quizás así no se realice –dice Fujitaka

- ¡Quizás! ahora mismo le hablo –se levanta Sakura y va a hablar por teléfono y Syaoran contesta

- Bueno… habla a casa de la familia Li –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Eres tú? –dice Sakura

- ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué hablas tan temprano? –Syaoran

- Es que tuve un sueño –Sakura

- Tuviste un sueño… ¿y por eso hablas tan temprano? ¿No podías esperar a que llegara a verte? llego en tres días… o en la noche en nuestros encuentros –Syaoran

- ¿Es que soñé que tenías un accidente? –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que tenía un accidente? –Syaoran

- Si… estabas practicando un nuevo hechizo… y de repente había una explosión… y tú desaparecías –Sakura

- No te preocupes no va a pasar nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? no quiero que practiques… por lo menos el día de hoy –Sakura

- Tendré mucho cuidado… descuida –Syaoran

- ¿Estás seguro? –Sakura

- Claro… no te preocupes… nos vemos en unos días –Syaoran

Sakura cuelga el teléfono pero se ve preocupada, en eso su hermano se le queda viendo y le dice

- Tenemos que ir –Touya

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Qué tenemos que ir? no te va a hacer caso y ese accidente va a pasar –Touya

- ¿Pero? –pregunta Sakura

- Lo acabo de ver… tenemos que ir –Touya

- ¿Papá? –Sakura

- Si tú hermano lo ha visto… será mejor que se den prisa –Fujitaka

- Si papá –Sakura

Todos los jóvenes salen de inmediato asía el aeropuerto

Consiguieron boletos en el próximo avión en el que había lugar aunque tuvieron que esperar a que llegara la hora de su vuelo pues no había lugares en los vuelos que estaban por salir

Así esperaron hasta que pudieron tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a Hong Kong

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong… la Señora Li se levantó al escuchar el teléfono tan temprano

- ¿Quién llamaba a estas horas? –pregunta la señora

- Era Sakura… me dijo que tuvo un sueño en el cual tenía un accidente –Syaoran

- Pues si ella tuvo ese sueño… debes tener cuidado –Ieran

- Pero no creo que tenga algún problema… ya lo he estudiado muy bien… y no veo que tenga algún riesgo… además… nunca he tenido problemas –Syaoran

- Me gustaría analizarlo antes que lo intentes llevar a la práctica –Ieran

- Esta bien… pero antes hay que desayunar… aún es temprano para hacer ahora algo –Syaoran

Así transcurrió la mañana… Syaoran siguió con su rutina… práctico artes marciales junto con Meiling y después del medio día le enseño a su mamá el hechizo que estaba por realizar… los dos checaron que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún error en los pasos a seguir

- ¿Todo está bien? ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Si… no veo que puedas tener algún problema –Ieran

- Entonces después de comer lo voy a intentar… los presentimientos de Sakura no tienen fundamentos –Syaoran

- ¡Creo que tienes razón! no veo ningún problema –Ieran

Así después de comer en la tardecita Syaoran se fue a su estudio a practicar el nuevo hechizo

Mientras tocan a la puerta

- Yo voy abrir –dice Wein el mayordomo

- Señorita Sakura ¡que sorpresa! ¿No la esperábamos por aquí? –Wein

- ¿Y Syaoran? –Sakura

- Esta bien… está practicando en su estudio… pero pasen por favor –Wein

- Gracias –dice Sakura nerviosa

- Señora… es la Señorita Sakura… y sus familiares –dice Wein

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –pregunta la señora Li.

- ¿Es que? –dice Sakura cuando se escucha una explosión

- ¡SYAORAN! –grita Sakura

Y todos corren asía el estudio

Abren la puerta y ven un incendio el cual apaga Sakura pues mientras corrían al estudio, ella llamo a su báculo y saco la carta pues ya sabía que era lo que se iba a encontrar

- AGUA apaga este incendio –grito Sakura

AGUA apareció y apago el incendio

- MOVIMIENTO quita todo lo que esta tirado –volvió a decir

MOVIMIENTO apareció y empezó a mover todo lo que estaba en el suelo con rapidez…

- ¡NO ESTA! –Gritan todos desesperados

- Tranquilícense –dice Touya

Mientras Sakura se empieza a concentrar con su báculo poniendo atención a lo que está a su alrededor

- ¡AQUÍ ES! –dice firme y saca otra carta

- CREA UNA PUERTA EN ESTE LUGAR… A TRAVÉS –Sakura

Aparece una puerta en donde Sakura había dicho, ella la abre y se encuentra con Syaoran desmayado

- ¿SYAORAN? ¿SYAORAN? TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN –dice Sakura preocupada

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Syaoran mientras se empieza a mover

- ¡Que mi sueño… se hizo realidad! –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué viniste? –Syaoran

- Porque mi hermano me dijo que no me ibas a hacer caso –Syaoran levanta la mirada y ve efectivamente a Touya a un lado de la puerta

- Gracias por ayudarme –Syaoran le dijo

- No podía permitir que te perdieras así… prefiero eliminarte de otra manera –dice Touya muy serio

Syaoran solo se le queda viendo y se echan sus miradas retadoras de siempre.

- ¡qué bueno que estas bien! –Sakura abraza a Syaoran quien se pone rojo

Claro que todo esta situación aunque tensa la estaba grabando Tomoyo desde que entro a la casa pues sabía que su prima, ahora media hermana iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Syaoran

La señora Li no cabe de su asombro

¿Cómo podía ser posible que ellos desde Japón habían visto todo lo que le iba a suceder a su hijo? y ella con sus poderes no pudo darse cuenta del peligro que corría

Es más ya estaban avisados por la misma Sakura de lo que podía suceder y aunque ella misma por precaución analizo personalmente el hechizo no vio nada malo en él

- Que bueno que estas bien –le sonríe Sakura

Syaoran se levanta y salen por la puerta Sakura llama a las cartas

- Gracias –vuelve a decir Syaoran con una sonrisa viendo a los ojos de Sakura

- Tú sabes que yo tengo predicciones en mis sueños… por favor no vuelvas a ignorarlos –Sakura

- Este bien… nunca los voy a ignorar –Syaoran

- ¿Por cierto? ¿Ya comieron? –dice la Señora Li

- Pues solo lo que nos dieron en el avión –dice Yuki

- En un momento les ordeno que les sirvan de comer –pues la señora sabe perfectamente como comen los guardianes

- Y tú Syaoran… tienes que descansar… ustedes -les dice a las hermanas de Syaoran

- Recojan este cuarto –Ieran

- Si quieren yo puedo ayudarles… es más… Syaoran… ¿no te gustaría aprender un truco de Eriol? –dice Sakura

- ¿Un truco de Eriol? por practicar un truco de él… es que me paso lo que me paso –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces no quieres aprender? –Sakura

- Esta bien… ¿pero no habrá problemas? –Syaoran

- No creo… es más… con nosotros dos basta para arreglar todo –Sakura

- ¿Pero está muy tirado? y estas manchas de quemado… hay que lavar y tallar muy duro… es mucho lo que hay que hacer –dicen sus hermanas

- Dennos una hora y a ver que logramos hacer –Sakura

- Esta bien, los dejamos solos para que practiquen su magia vamos a darles de comer a los demás –dice la señora Li

Claro está que Tomoyo se quedó con ellos para grabar todo

- ¿Y qué es lo que me vas a enseñarme? –dice Syaoran

- Te acuerdas que cada vez que nos ponía Eriol una prueba nosotros resolvíamos el problema… pero muchas veces quedaba todo destrozado –Sakura

- ¿Cómo esa vez de los Pingüinos? –pregunta Meiling

- Si –contesta Sakura

- Y al otro día todo estaba normal –Sakura

- Si es verdad… pero nunca supimos como lo arreglaban –dice Syaoran

- Bueno… pues Eriol me enseño ese truco –Sakura

- ¿Te lo enseño? –Syaoran

- Si… mira se hace así –Sakura

Y empiezan a hacer el conjuro y efectivamente todo queda como antes del accidente

- Es sorprendente yo no sabía ese hechizo –dice Syaoran

- Bueno… no aprendiste el otro que estabas haciendo pero aprendiste este… -le sonríe Sakura

Y los dos practican… claro está que eso de dejar las cosas en orden tenía que practicarlo y que mejor lugar para practicar que en la cocina

A la media hora salen todos felices pues gracias a Dios Syaoran estaba muy bien y esto hacia feliz a Sakura

Syaoran a la vez estaba muy animado por la nueva magia que acababa de aprender

Y desde luego que verlos a los dos muy animados hacía que las chicas Tomoyo y Meiling se sintieran muy bien

Todos sonrieron al verlos tan contentos y desde luego que Syaoran fue directo a la cocina a practicar recogiendo los trastes

Él se sentía feliz

- Gracias, por venir –Syaoran le dice a Sakura

- Por ayudarte iría hasta el fin del mundo –le sonríe Sakura

– Y tú también… acuérdate cuando cree a VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- Si es verdad… nosotros sabemos cuándo alguno de los dos tiene o va a tener problemas –Syaoran

Y así siguen platicando…

Al otro día en la noche antes de retirarse a descansar Touya ve que hay alguien en la sala y le dice a Sakura

- Sakura… ¿creo que tenemos trabajo? –se levanta y se dirige a la sala

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Creo que hay un fantasma en la Sala? Sakura prepárate –contesta Touya

Sakura llama a su báculo y saca la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR

- Disculpe ¿Desea hablar con alguien de esta familia?… Dice que es Hien Li… y quiere hablar con todos ustedes –Touya

- ¿Quién? -Todos saltan al escuchar el nombre, Yuki y Kero se transforman

- Sakura ¿estas listas? –dice Yue

- Si… Carta Sakura nos permites ver y escuchar a esta persona que está aquí… VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura aparece un marco grande con un cristal y a través de él se ve a un hombre

- ¿HIEN? ¿eres en verdad tú? –pregunta la señora Li

- Si amor soy yo… y tenía muchas ganas de verlos… pero hasta ahora me permitieron venir –señor Li

- Quisiera hablar con todos y al último con tigo Ieran ¿estás de acuerdo? –Señor Li

- Si ¿Cómo tú digas? –y se retira a un lado de la sala

Fue hablando con cada una de sus hijas

Fuutie

Shiefa

Faren

Feimei

Después agradeció a Wein por los cuidados que ha tenido con la familia y sobre todo con su hijo Syaoran

Agradeció también a todo el personal que labora en la casa y saludo desde luego a su mamá, quien estaba de visita al enterarse que había ido a verlos

También a su hermano pues también vivían cerca de la mansión Li y desde luego a su sobrina

- Mi querida Meiling… tú no me conoces más que por lo que platican los demás… pero te quiero agradecer por todo en lo que has ayudado a mi hijo –Hien

- Gracias tío… lo hago con mucho gusto –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa y recordando lo dicho por la mamá de Sakura

- Y usted jovencita Tomoyo le quiero también agradecer por toda la ayuda que le ha dado a mi hijo –Hien

- Siempre ha sido un placer ayudarlo –Tomoyo

- Quisiera agradecerle a usted joven Kinomoto también por la ayuda que le ha dado a mi hijo y a su hermana –Touya se sorprende pues siendo quien es debe de saber que Syaoran no es una persona de su agrado y menos para su hermana

- No se preocupe joven… no tiene por qué temer –dice Hien Li

- Hijo… tú tampoco me recuerdas… pues eras muy pequeño cuando yo morí… pero te quiero felicitar porque estas muy bien… ya eres todo un hombre… veo que cuidas muy bien de tú mamá y de tus hermanas –Hien

- Gracias –dice Syaoran quien está muy serio y muy derecho

- Además que tienes un nivel de magia que muchos envidiarían… y por lo mismo debes tener mucho cuidado y no te desesperes por no poder hacer determinadas cosas… muy pronto te sorprenderás de lo que vas a poder hacer… pero todo a su tiempo –Hien

- Gracias, padre… tendré paciencia –Syaoran

- Me puedes llamar papá –esto sorprende a Syaoran

- Está bien papá -dice Syaoran con cara de asombro

- Me podrías presentar con esta jovencita –Hien

- ¡Perdón! –Syaoran toma la mano de Sakura quien se sonroja y da un paso con ella

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto… mi novia –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto jovencita –Hien

- El gusto es mío –dice Sakura apenada

- Quisiera felicitarte por tus poderes… señorita Sakura Kinomoto… y agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hijo –Hien

- No es nada… y con mucho gusto ayudo siempre a su hijo… al igual que él me ayuda –dice Sakura sonrojada

- Pero gracias a ti… él ha incrementado mucho sus poderes… y aún más… se ha superado siempre para estar a tú nivel –Hien

- ¡Pero él tiene mucha más magia que yo!… por eso VACIÓ ataco a Syaoran –Sakura

- ¡Pero me ataco a mí porque tú usaste mucha magia! –Syaoran

- ¡De nuevo no! –dice Ieran

Todos ríen y los dos se sonrojan

- Pero gracias a ti… mi hijo siempre se ha superado… y lo mejor de todo es que están haciendo un muy buen equipo los dos juntos –Hien

- Nos gusta trabajar juntos –dicen los dos apenados

- Veo que te convertiste en la Maestra de las Cartas… me las puedes enseñar –Hien

- Con mucho gusto –Sakura toma el libro de las cartas y pide que salgan las cartas rodean a Sakura y Syaoran

- Veo que son más de las que había antes –Hien

- Si… es que están también algunas cartas que he creado –dice Sakura

- ¿Me las puedes enseñar? –Hien

- Con mucho gusto… la primera es VER Y ESCUCHAR… que es este marco por el cual lo podemos ver y escuchar… desde luego… después esta SINSERIDAD que es esta carta –le enseña una carta en la cual hay una chica con un dije en forma de una gota de agua con una estrella en medio

- Que bonitas cartas –dice el Señor, Sakura se sonroja se nota que está nerviosa… Syaoran sonríe… y la toma del brazo… cosa que la tranquiliza

- Y esta es ESPERANZA –dice Sakura sosteniendo la carta

- ¿Le gustaría conocerla? –Sakura

- ¿La puedo conocer? –Hien

- Desde luego –dice Sakura

– CARTA SAKURA… QUISIERA PEDIRTE DE FAVOR QUE SALGAS PARA QUE TE CONOSCAN –Sakura, de la carta Sale una hermosa mujer con alas en la cabeza que está abrazando un CORAZÓN y se siente un gran poder a su alrededor al igual que una gran PAZ y un gran AMOR

- Muchas gracias por querer conocerme –dice ESPERANZA

- El gusto es mío… veo que tienes un gran poder –Hien

- Pero ese poder se los debo a estos jóvenes –dice señalándolos, los chicos se vuelven a sonrojar

- Gracias a ellos existo… y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos –Esperanza

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco… los felicito… ustedes son muy fuertes… y su fuerza nace del amor –Los dos se ponen más rojos

ESPERANZA se vuelve a convertir en carta

- Y ellos son los guardianes –Sakura voltea asía donde se encontraban Yue y Kerberos

- Mucho gusto –dice HIEN

- El gusto es nuestro –contestan los guardianes

- ¿No sé si pueda hablar a solas con mi esposa? o tengas que estar aquí -pregunta Hien

- No… mientras no me vaya lejos… no hay problema –dice Sakura, llama a las otras cartas y todos salen

- Hien que bueno que viniste a verme… tenía tantos deseos de volver a verte –Ieran

- Yo también… pero solo con la ayuda de esta carta me podían escuchar y ver todos –Hien

- ¿Pero porque esperaste hasta ahora a hablar con nosotros? ¿si la señorita Sakura ya había venido antes? –Ieran

- Si… pero ella le tiene cierto miedo aun a los fantasmas… entonces necesitaba de su hermano para poder hablar con ustedes y que ella no se asustara… además que quisiera avisarte que muy pronto va a ver grandes cambios en nuestro hijo y hay que apoyarlo en todo –Hien

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Ieran

- Que quizás tengas que renunciar a muchas cosas… pero que tienes que apoyar a nuestro hijo… pues la unión de la familia es muy importante –Hien

- Esta bien haré todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance –Ieran

- Recuerda que el futuro de la familia está donde está la felicidad de nuestro hijo –Hien

- ¿Pero? –Ieran

- ¿Piénsalo bien? –Hien

- Lo pensare –Ieran

- Y quisiera pedirte un favor más –Hien

- ¿Cuál es? –Ieran

- Ya tengo muchos –Hien

- A NO… ESO SI QUE NO… A MI NO ME PIDAS QUE ME VUELVA A CASAR PORQUE NO LO VOY A HACER –Ieran

- ¿Estas segura? –Hien

- Desde luego que si… nadie puede ocupar tu lugar –Ieran

- ¡Pero piénsalo! –Hien

- Esta bien –Ieran

Los dos se despiden

Sakura guarda la carta no sin antes recibir el agradecimiento de parte de todos por ayudarlos a volver a ver al Señor Li

Al día siguiente todos parten de regreso a Japón con Syaoran y Meiling claro que en el avión Sakura y Syaoran se sentaron juntos pero Touya estaba que echaba chispas

Estaba bien que ayudo a ese mocoso por cuestiones caritativas, pero eso que quisiera estar todo el tiempo cerca de su hermana… él tenía que pensar en algo para alegarlo de ella

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios… criticas… lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com les agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que me han escrito sus comentarios… que bueno que les está gustando… porque hasta ahora todos han sido positivos… pero si a alguien no le gusta mi historia me gustaría también saberlo

Revisada 2 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	16. Chapter 16

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE EPERANZA

POR AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO16: ¿NUEVOS GUARDIANES?

El capítulo anterior termino cuando nuestros amigos vienen de Regreso a Japón después de haber ido a ayudar a Syaoran.

Con Touya que echaba chispas por el coraje que tenía porque Sakura y Syaoran, estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos

No soportaba los celos que sentía, Yukito trataba de calmarlo, al fin de cuentas no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo estaban platicando

- Ya cálmate Touya, ¿no crees que exageras? –Yukito

- ¿Es que? ¿Por qué la toma de la mano? –Touya

- ¡Porque son novios! –Yukito

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué son novios? –Touya

- Porque tu papá les dio permiso –Yukito

- ¿Pero? –Touya

- Perdóname amigo… ¿pero no crees que eres injusto con ellos? además que ya tienen un año de novios –Yukito

- ni me lo recuerdes –Touya

- además que tú también ya tienes más o menos el mismo tiempo con Kasumi, ¿o me equivoco? –Yukito

- No… pero ellos están muy jóvenes –Touya

- Pero para el amor no hay edad amigo –Yukito

- Ya se… aunque tengo miedo –Touya

- ¿De qué? –Yukito

- Que el mocoso haga con Sakura lo que me hizo Mitsuki –Touya

- ¿Pero amigo? ¿Cómo comparas? Syaoran nunca haría algo que lastimara a Sakura –Yukito

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –Touya

- Simplemente lo se… y si de casualidad le llegara a hacer algo, ten por seguro que los primeros en protestar seriamos nosotros, pues sabemos a la perfección cuando a Sakura le ocurre algo –Yukito

- Si… se me olvidaba que ustedes están mucho muy ligados a ella por la magia –Touya sonríe

Y ya no hace ningún comentario, pues sabe que cualquier comentario que haga en contra del mocoso pues en su amigo no va a encontrar eco, pero él tenía que pensar en alguna forma que hacer para demostrarle a Sakura que ese mocoso no le convenía

Llegan todos a aeropuerto sin ningún contratiempo, ahí los aguardaban los guardaespaldas, pues desde que se casaron el profesor y Sonomi, pues ella había pedido guardias para casi todos, aunque a ellos no les hacía mucha gracia y menos a Touya porque ya era un adulto de 20 años

Pero para Sonomi pues tan solo unos jovencitos que tenía que cuidar y ya que ella no podía estar todo el tiempo cuidándolos, de esa forma por lo menos se sentía que los cuidaba a todos

Así se fueron a la ahora nueva residencia de los Kinomoto, que a decir verdad era bastante grade, un poco más grande que la casa donde vivía Tomoyo

Tenía un recibidor muy amplio, sala, comedor, bastante grande, así como una cocina muy grande con un desayunador amplio, además de dos bibliotecas, en una con todos los libros de arqueología que eran del profesor y de Yukito y la otra con todos los libros de magia, que habían estado sacando de casa del abuelo y que querían estudiar más a fondo

Desde luego que también en esta biblioteca tenían libros que necesitaban para sus clases en la escuela

Así como dos computadoras para que estuvieran bien comunicados y pudieran tener toda la información necesaria, claro que Tomoyo, Touya y Yuki sabían usar a la perfección las computadoras así como el Internet

Aunque a Sakura le estaba costando un poco de trabajo actualizarse respecto a la computadora, pero le empezó a poner mucha atención cuando se enteró que por medio del Internet se podía tener muchos amigos que podían estar en el otro lado del mundo

Eso a Sakura le entusiasmo aunque todos pensaron que era para poder comunicarse con Syaoran, claro que respecto a él, pues si se escribían aunque como tenían sus encuentros a diario pues no le interesaba más bien le interesaba hablar con Eriol

Claro está que con Eriol pues también platicaba Tomoyo, y se podían pasar horas chateando

Aunque cuando se trataba de magia ahí Tomoyo se resignaba pues los que se tardaban horas chateando eran Eriol, Sakura y desde luego Syaoran

Como es fascinante el mundo del Internet pues uno puede platicar con varias personas a la vez así se encuentren en países diferentes

Claro que siempre se tenían que poner muy bien de acuerdo por la diferencia de horario y aunque Japón con Hong Kong era una hora de diferencia pues con Inglaterra eran ocho horas… pero ya se habían adaptado a escribirse a un horario determinado

(n.d.a. no sé muy bien qué diferencia hay de horarios respecto de Japón, solo sé que hay una hora de diferencia de Hong Kong porque lo vi en el directorio telefónico y sé que hay 7 horas de diferencia de México con respecto a Italia y que hay 14 horas de diferencia de México con respecto a Japón, así que sacando cálculos y como Inglaterra esta antes de Italia, pues resto una hora y así saque mi calculo… pero de todas formas si me equivoco pues pido disculpas)

También en la segunda planta se encontraban 8 habitaciones, una del matrimonio Kinomoto, otra de Touya, otra de Sakura, otra de Tomoyo, aunque ya mencione que las chicas dormían juntas pues estaban felices porque se habían convertido en hermanas y desde luego la de los guardianes, además de tres recamaras más para las visitas

En una se quedaría Syaoran, aunque cuando llegara Eriol también se quedaría con él, y en otra se quedaría Meiling, aunque también compartiría la habitación con Nakuru

Aunque las chicas tenían otros planes, ya que Sakura y Tomoyo dormían juntas pues sería fácil meter una cama más para que se quedaran las tres juntas y pues así lo hicieron

Aunque a Sakura le daba cierta tristeza el pensar que ellas se iban a divertir también en la noche… pero Syaoran

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? –Syaoran

- Pues me siento triste porque tú te vas a quedar solito –Sakura

- Sakura… pero que tonterías dices –Syaoran

- Es que nosotras vamos a dormirnos juntas… y también vamos a platicar… y tú te vas a quedar solito –Sakura

- ¡Te recuerdo que toda mi vida he dormido solo! –Syaoran

- Si… ¿pero? –Sakura

- No te preocupes además que solo son dos días, recuerda que pasado mañana llega Eriol y vamos a dormir juntos –Syaoran

- ¿No te molesta? –Sakura

- Claro que no –Syaoran

Ya instalados y después de descansar al rato llegaron Fujitaka y Sonomi

Felices a recibir a las visitas, tuvieron una gran cena… a decir verdad al matrimonio les gustaba ver la mesa llena y también desde luego que casi siempre iba el abuelo a cenar con ellos pues como casi eran vecinos y después de tantos años de distanciamiento pues le encantaba ver el alboroto de los muchachos, y ver la gran familia que tenía

También le encantaba ver como Touya asía enojar a las chicas, llamándolas a las dos monstruos, y estas protestar airadamente… y él llamarle la atención por molestarlas aunque eso le gustaba mucho pues le traía muchísimos recuerdos, tanto de sus hijos como de él mismo molestando a sus hermanas

- Bueno… quisiera informarles a todos que el día de mañana ya tenemos planeado su mamá y yo de volver a ir a la excavación a la que fuimos la última vez –dice el profesor

- Que bien -exclaman las chicas

- ¿Pero? Eriol llega hasta pasado mañana –dice algo triste Tomoyo

- No te preocupes hija… ya pesamos también en él… y vamos a regresar en 4 días

- Que bueno –dice feliz Tomoyo

- Lo que sucede, es que mañana tienen descanso los trabajadores… y me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo de magia a abrir otras cuevas… claro si no es molestia –Fujitaka

- Claro que no papá… para eso es la magia para ayudar ¿verdad Syaoran? –Sakura

- Si… no hay problema –Syaoran le sonríe

- Bueno pues entonces todos a dormir… porque mañana temprano no vamos –Fujitaka

- Esta bien papá –pero las chicas sonríen pues ellas tienen otros planes

- Acuérdate que tienes que dormir bien si vas a usar magia mañana –le dice Yukito

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Sakura

- Que tienes que dormir bien si vamos a usar magia mañana –Syaoran

- Esta bien –Sakura

Pero en ese instante a Touya se le prendió el foco y pensó en una idea brillante, claro para él

Ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, así que muy disimuladamente toco a la puerta de las chicas, Sakura se asoma y ve que es Touya

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura

- Es que me quede pensando que noches con amigas de visita son muy pocas ¿por qué no aprovechan para platicar un rato? O jugar, aquí les traje unos juegos y algunos bocadillos –Touya

- Pero me dijeron que tenía que descansar –Sakura

- Pero por un ratito que tarden en dormir… pues no creo que pase nada –Touya

- ¿No verdad? –dicen las tres que ya se habían reunido

- Claro, aprovechen el tiempo… pero eso si no hagan tanto escándalo… no vallan a despertar a nuestros papás –Touya

- Esta bien –y las chicas empiezan su pequeña fiesta y a divertirse

Claro está que Touya lo hizo con doble intención

Al Sakura estar cansada, pues quizás pudiera usar la carta tierra y él se encargaría de quitar todas las piedras junto con el poder de Kasumi, pero al estar las chicas en el cuarto de al lado del de Syaoran y ellas cuchicheando pues no lo iban a dejar dormir y de esta manera él tampoco podría usar mucho su magia

Su plan no podía fallar, tenía que demostrarle a Sakura que no podía confiar en ese mocoso en el momento de que se necesitara su ayuda

Y así pasaron la noche, efectivamente las chicas empezaron a jugar y a divertirse pero no se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde y tampoco se dieron cuenta que sus cuchicheos eran escuchados por Syaoran quien por más que intentaba dormir pues no lo lograba

Además que estaba a punto de explotar e ir a pegarles unos buenos gritos cuando alcanzo a escuchar que Sakura platicaba lo feliz que se sentía de que Syaoran y ella fueran novios y que ya iban a cumplir un año de novios cosa que lo desarmo y mejor se resignó a no dormir muy bien

Por hay de las 4 de la mañana se fueron durmiendo y eso porque se dieron cuenta de la hora, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando fueron despertadas por Touya a las seis de la mañana

- Pero porque nos despiertas tan temprano –Sakura

- ¿No nos dijeron que nos durmiéramos tempranos porque nos íbamos a ir temprano? -dice Touya

- ¿Pero? –dicen las tres tapándose la cara con la cobijas

- ¿No me digan que se durmieron noche platicando? –Touya

- Pues si –sonríen Tomoyo y Sakura

- Yo le dije que platicaran un ratito… no toda la noche –Touya

- ¡Es que! –se ríen

- Bueno… esa no es mi culpa… y será mejor que se levanten o mi papá se va a enojar –Touya

- Está bien ya vamos –las chicas

- Bueno voy a despertar a ese mocoso… pues si estuvieron platicando hasta tan tarde de seguro él tampoco durmió –Touya

- ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! –dicen las tres

- Que no saben que si platican en un cuarto se escucha en la de al lado… claro no muy bien… pero esos murmullos no te dejan dormir –Touya

- ¡NNNNOOOOOOO! –dicen apenadas las tres

- Bueno dense prisa ya es tarde –Touya

Las chicas se levantan y se dan prisa pues sienten cierto remordimiento por que no durmieron muy buen que digamos pero más bien porque por su culpa Syaoran no debió de haber dormido muy bien

Claro que cuando Touya salió del cuarto de las chicas, Syaoran también así que no tuvo que ir a despertarlo, claro que con esto Syaoran se había ahorrado un pequeño pleito

- ¿Bueno… ya estamos todos listos? –pregunta Fujitaka

- Si –Contestan todos

- Bueno hijo tu ve por Kasumi los espero donde nos vimos el otro día –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –Touya

Touya va conduciendo su carro con él va Yuki, Tomoyo y Meiling

Claro está que su papá prefería que Sakura y Syaoran no viajaran con Touya por cualquier contratiempo que pudiera ocasionar los celos de este.

- ¿Por qué tenían que venir ustedes con migo? –pregunta Touya

- Porque así lo decidió tu papá –dice Yuki

- Pero la camioneta nueva es más grande y cabían todos perfectamente bien

- Si… pero mi papá –dice Tomoyo quien también le dice papá a Fujitaka

– No te quiere dejar a solas con Kasumi… no sea que te quieras portar mal –dice con picardía pues ellos también se llevaban muy bien y se querían mucho

- Oye… ¿con quién crees que estas tratando? –dice muy enojado Touya

- Ya cálmate hermanito –dice risueña Tomoyo

- Veo que se llevan muy bien –sonríe Meiling

- Claro somos una gran familia –contesta Yukito

Llegan por Kasumi y se van

En el camino Sakura y Syaoran iban platicando aunque muy bajito, pues Sakura no quería que se enteraran que no habían dormido mucho la noche anterior y a la vez quería pedirle disculpas a Syaoran por no dejarlo dormir

- No te preocupes –le decía Syaoran

- ¿Pero es que por nuestra culpa? tú no dormiste bien –Sakura

- No te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Pero si tenemos algún problema? quizás –Sakura

- No te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? Escúchate… solo dices que no me preocupe –Sakura

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué No fuiste a decirnos que nos calláramos? –Sakura

En ese momento él se pone muy rojo

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Sakura

- Nada… no te preocupes –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que nada? te pusiste muy rojo –Sakura

- Es que si iba a ir a decirles que se callaran pero –Syaoran

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué no fuiste? –Sakura

- Es que te escuche hablar y no pude decir nada –Syaoran

- ¿Que escuchaste? –dice Sakura toda roja

- Bueno –Syaoran

- Dime… no me enojo –Sakura

- Pues que estabas hablando muy bien de mí… y por eso no quise molestarlas… porque a lo mejor pensarían que las estaba espiando –Syaoran

- Escuchaste todo –Sakura

- No… pero lo suficiente para saber que eres un tesoro –le sonríe Syaoran, aunque bostezando

- ¿Están cansados? ¿Por qué no tratan de dormir un rato durante el camino… ya saben que tardamos un poco en llegar al lugar? –dice Fujitaka

- Creo que se pueden acomodar mejor en el asiento de atrás… para que no molesten al abuelo aquí adelante –dice Sonomi

- Si mamá –dice Sakura y se pasan al asiento de atrás donde se acurrucan y se quedan casi casi dormidos al instante.

(nota: la camioneta es de esas grandes bonitas que tienen tres asientos… o sea que pueden ir perfectamente sentados 4, 4 y 3 personas)

- ¿Por qué no les fuiste a llamar la atención anoche? Te lo dije varias veces –pregunta Sonomi a Fujitaka

- Se es joven una vez… y no creo que les perjudique tanto el no haber dormido tanto –Fujitaka

- Eso espero –Sonomi

- Aunque no pensé en que molestarían tanto al joven Syaoran –Fujitaka

Kero desde luego que prácticamente desde que se subió, como si fuera un bebé se había quedado dormido en brazos de Sonomi quien lo acariciaba como si fuera un gatito

Después de un buen rato llegaron al lugar, despertaron a los jóvenes a los 4 ya que Tomoyo y Meiling también se habían quedado dormidas durante el viaje.

El lugar seguía igual de impresionante una vista estupenda

Si recordamos era una barranca donde había que bajar un tramo y habían hecho una cueva con la carta TIERRA en donde había restos de una ciudad… muy grande, pero que había sido sepultada por la erupción de un volcán

- Esto es impresionante –dice Meiling al ver cuantas cosas ya estaban desenterradas

- Hemos trabajado mucho en esto –dice el profesor

- Se ve que han hecho grandes avances –dice Syaoran

- Pero todo se los debemos a ustedes –dice Fujitaka

- No hay que agradecer nada –contestan Sakura y Syaoran

- Bueno lo primero, que debemos hacer es dar un recorrido explicándoles a todos los descubrimientos que hemos hallado –Fujitaka

Y así lo hacen, dan un gran recorrido viendo y escuchando todo los que el Profesor y Yukito iban narrando

Claro que Tomoyo, iba grabando todo y no perdía casi de filmar a Sakura y Syaoran quienes aunque estaban muy atentos a todas las explicaciones que estaban dando, pues ellos estaban tomados de la mano y a cualquier lado donde iban giraban en sincronía y no se soltaban

Cosa que a las chicas se les hacía muy tierno y mientras ellas se sentían felices por ellos

Pues Touya estaba que echaba chispas cosa que a Kasumi le daba mucha risa pues si bien a ella la trataba como a una reina y aunque no la celaba, no sabía porque celada tanto a Sakura y a Tomoyo porque aunque estaba ahorita celando a Sakura no quería ni imaginar que pasaría cuando llegara el Joven Eriol

O sea el novio de Tomoyo, no quería imaginar todo lo que tendría que pasar con los dos jóvenes en su casa, bajo el mismo techo de sus hermanas

Pero nuestro joven Touya ya tenía pensado un plan que haría ver a Syaoran muy mal

Y así se pasó medió día

- Que tal sí almorzamos algo y después les digo lo que quiero que hagan –Fujitaka

- Claro –todos afirman y vuelven a hacer un día de campo todos en familia

Y mientras disfrutan de la comida, platican de todos los avances que han tenido en las excavaciones

Así hasta que terminaron, el profesor le indico que fueran a dar un paseo por el bosque para que descansaran un rato, que al rato él les llamaría para platicarles lo que estaba pensando y así lo hicieron

Nuestros cuatro amigos, se fueron a dar una vuelta, aunque sabían que Touya los estaba siguiendo según él muy disimuladamente aunque todos se habían dado cuanta

- ¿Y si le lanzo un hechizo? –dice Syaoran

- No te atrevas… si no quieres tener problemas –dice Meiling riendo

- Pero es que no aguanto que no nos deja solos ni un segundo –Syaoran

- Hay amor… pero si ya sabias como era Touya desde que llegaste –Sakura

- Pues si… pero nunca me imaginé tenerlo tan de cerca… casi siempre… Además no estamos solos, estamos con Tomoyo y Meiling –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que estemos con ustedes? –Meiling

- Claro que no –dice algo asustado Syaoran al ver las caras de las chicas

- Hay amor… perdóname –dice Sakura muy bajito

- ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- Por el hermano que tengo –Sakura

- Pero sabes… gracias a él estas tú aquí con migo –le sonríe Syaoran

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Sakura

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que muy a menudo yo me quejo de mis hermanas… y mi mamá siempre me dice que ellas tenían que nacer primera para que después de ellas naciera yo… que si alguna de ellas no hubiera nacido… desde luego que yo tampoco hubiera nacido… todo tiene su porque –le sonríe Syaoran

- ¿Aunque te de tanta lata mi hermano? –Sakura

- Claro… no te preocupes… tarde o temprano me tendrá que aceptar –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –Sakura

Mientras con Kasumi y Touya, ella está intentando llevarlo en otra dirección pero él esta necio en seguirlos

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos por este lugar? –Kasumi

- Ya te dije que quiero ir por aquí –Touya

- Pero mira este lado también esta hermoso –Kasumi

- Pero yo quiero ir por aquí –Touya

- Pero si Sakura no está sola con Syaoran… también esta Tomoyo y Meiling –Kasumi

- Yo no los estoy siguiendo a ellos –Touya

- ¿Entonces porque vamos por el mismo lugar que ellos? –Kasumi

- Esta bien vamos por este lugar ¿pero con una condición? –Touya

- ¿Cuál? –Kasumi

- Que ya no me hagas tantas preguntas –Touya

Y se van por otro camino… aunque el gusto le duro poco a Kasumi pues en seguida los llamaron

Todos llegaron y el profesor y Yukito les explicaron las teorías que tenían y la razón por la que necesitaban de ellos

Claro que lo que querían era que hicieran otra cueva con el mismo cuidado con la que habían hecho la anterior

Los jóvenes aceptaron pues no vieron que fuera algo complicado aunque el lugar era algo retirado del primero

Pero dijeron manos a la obra

Claro que antes de hacer cualquier cosa ya saben Tomoyo les había dado un traje a cada uno para que se lo pusieran y desde luego que ya estaba preparada con cámara en mano para filmarlos.

Y así al otro lado de la barranca donde encontraron un sitio donde apoyarse empezó a invocar las cartas

Syaoran y Kasumi estaban al pendiente por si había algún contratiempo, al igual que los guardianes

Se abrió una inmensa cueva en la cual todos entraron, estaba bastante profunda casi como un kilómetro de distancia así que todos empezaron a avanzar a ver si encontraban algún hallazgo arqueológico, pero no encontraban nada

Al llegar al fondo tanto el profesor como Yukito estaban algo confundidos por no encontrar nada según sus cálculos

- Si quieren puedo hacer otra cueva –dice al verlos tan preocupados

- Esta bien hija –dice su papá

Y así lo hace solo que esta vez la hace para un costado

Pero tampoco encuentran nada

Y así fue abriendo cuevas para ver si encontraban algo, pero cada vez estas cuevas estaban más profundas, pero de repente se encontraron con una gran cueva natural que parecía un laberinto…

- No sé si quieran tomar mi opinión… pero creo que será conveniente que ya no sigamos adelante… pues nos podemos perder –dice Syaoran

- No creo que tengamos problemas si seguimos todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias –dice el profesor sacando cuerdas y lámparas de su mochila y demás equipo para exploración

- Tu papá sí que toma muy enserio su trabajo –dice Meiling cuando ve sacar todo lo necesario para todos

- Bueno entonces no creo que tengamos problemas… sigamos –dice el abuelo al ver todo aquello

Aunque no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaban bastante profundos dentro de la tierra

En un momento Syaoran empezó a notar que Sakura ya estaba empezándose a cansar, no en balde había utilizado la carta tierra como unas diez veces, aparte de que ya habían caminado mucho ese día, sin mencionar lo poco que durmieron

Pero como a veces les pasa a los adultos que se sientes desesperados al darse cuenta que lo que tenían pensado y por lo que habían trabajado durante bastante tiempo pues no existía por lo menos en ese lugar

El profesor y sin darse cuenta Yukito no querían darse por vencidos

Aunque no habían pensado que la vez pasada cuando habían abierto la otra cueva, pues fue gracias al anciano que les guío por donde tenía que excavar

Por eso a la primera encontraron todas las ruinas

Pero esta vez se habían dejado llevar por suposiciones de relatos que no habían confirmado, más que por rumores

Pero como la vez pasada todo les había salido tan fácil pues pensaron que esta vez sería igual… por estar relativamente cerca de las otras ruinas

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura? –le pregunta Syaoran

- Si –le sonríe Sakura

- Pero yo creo que sería mejor regresar… esto se me hace que ya está muy peligroso… y más porque tú ya estas cansada –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… estoy bien –Sakura

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- No me digas que tienes miedo –dice Touya con tono de burla

- No es eso… es que tengo un mal presentimiento –Syaoran

- Ahora así se llama al miedo –Touya

- Ya déjame de molestar –dice Syaoran enojado

Pero a la vez controlándose por las ganas de hacerle algún hechizo para que se callara pues ya lo estaba sacando de sus cabales

Y hay que ver que Syaoran era bastante controlado con el hermano de Sakura después de lo que le sucedió con el truco del títere

Pero era algo de lo que Touya siempre se aprovechaba

Syaoran se alegó un poco del grupo para controlarse y en ese momento pensó Touya que era el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan

Muy disimulada mente Touya empezó a ver las paredes para ver si podía causar un derrumbe claro que ligero que con la ayuda de Kasumi pudiera limpiar

Pero sus cálculos fallaron y se provocó un gran derrumbe

Casi todos salieron ilesos aunque como Syaoran se había alejado pues no aparecía

- ¿Todos están bien? –pregunta Fujitaka quien está muy preocupado pues si le hubieran hecho caso al joven Syaoran… pero por su terquedad

- Creo que si –Dice Sonomi meneando las manos tratando de eliminar el polvo que había en el ambiente

- ¿Cómo están todos? –dice Touya algo preocupado, pues oyó más ruido del que se esperaba

Y todos empiezan a contestar hasta que se dan cuanta que falta Syaoran

- ¿Pero dónde está? si estaba cerca de mí –pregunta Sakura asustada

- No… él se alejó cuando lo estaba molestando tú hermano –le dice Meiling

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE? –dice todos sorprendidos

- Touya ¿cómo es posible que molestes al joven Syaoran? parecería que el adulto es él y tú eres el niño –dice enojado su papá

- Esperen… esta es una situación delicada pero hay que tranquilizarnos si no… no podremos hacer nada ni para encontrar al joven ni para salir de aquí –dice el abuelo

- Sakura no se suponía que las cuevas eran seguras –dice Yukito exaltado por la situación

Cosa que sorprendió a todos pues nunca lo habían visto enojado, bueno a Yukito porque Yue era otra cosa, aunque a decir verdad, pensándolo bien a Yue se le veía serio, más no enojado

Pero como Yukito se sentía también culpable por la situación mejor opto por convertirse en Yue

- ¡Pero! hace un buen rato que dejamos esas cuevas… esta es una cueva natural… por eso es que es peligrosa… y por lo mismo Syaoran quería que saliéramos de aquí –dice Sakura empezando a llorar

- Calma hija, hay que pensar que podemos hacer –dice El profesor abrazándola

- Si… creo que lo que podemos hacer es empezar a mover todas las rocas para encontrar la salida y a Syaoran

(Aunque lo quería disimular Touya ya estaba preocupado por él)

Primero empezaron todos a quitar las rocas pequeñas, aunque cuando empezaron a aparecer las rocas más grandes pues los guardianes al igual que Kasumi y Sakura empezaron a mover las rocas con magia

Cuando de repente Sakura empieza a sentir algo de magia que le hace dar un salto y decirles a todos que se hicieran para atrás y saca una carta

- Carta Sakura… te pido por favor que habrás una puerta en este lugar… A TRAVÉS –Sakura

La carta abre una puerta a través de las rocas y aparece Syaoran quien está muy cansado pues para que las rocas no lo aplastaran pues estaba usando magia para no ser aplastado

Pero se veía realmente agotado pues habían tardado por lo menos unos 20 minutos en encontrarlo, claro está que cuando salió de ahí, Sakura lo abrazo muy fuerte pues tenía muchísimo miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo

- Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos de nuevo, si seguimos meneando las piedras… quizás logremos salir de aquí –dice Fujitaka

- Lo siento señor Kinomoto, pero por este lado no hay salida… mientras estuve atrapado durante un buen rato escuche como seguían cayendo las rocas –dice Syaoran

- Bueno pues hay que buscar otro lugar –dice Touya nervioso al ver todo lo que había provocado

- Creo que escuche ruido por este lado –dice Yue

Quien se empezaba a sentir también cansado pues como su magia depende de la de Sakura y ella también ya se siente bastante cansada pues eso ya se está reflejando en Yue, por el derrumbe en la cueva se había agotado considerablemente

Así que con mucho cuidado se fueron acercando donde se estaba escuchando el ruedo

A decir verdad se escuchaba muy fuerte aunque a Syaoran le volvió a dar un mal presentimiento y quiso detener a Touya que estaba bastante irritado por lo que estaba sucediendo

- Ten cuidado Touya no lo hagas –dice Syaoran

Mientras Touya jalaba una roca

Pero al quitarla empieza a entrar agua por montones

Al parecer el ruido que estaban escuchando era el de un río subterráneo que empezó a llenar de agua la cueva con una presión impresionante

Syaoran había alcanzado a usar la magia del viento para alegarlos del chorro de agua pues aparte de entrar con una presión impresionante estaba helada pues esa agua se notaba que nunca había visto la luz del sol

Todos se empezaron a subir a las partes altas de la cueva para no ser ahogados por el agua

Kerberos Tenía en su lomo a Tomoyo y a Meiling, Yue tenía a Sonomi y también al abuelo aunque ellos estaban más apoyados en las rocas porque Yue ya estaba algo agotado y ya se habían dado cuanta

En ese momento a Sakura se le ocurrió usar a AGUA como la ocasión en que en el balneario al que había ido, pues el agua había provocado varios problemas y con esa carta lo había solucionado

Pero no resulto… pues lo del balneario era agua mágica y con AGUA pues se resolvió pero en esta ocasión pues solo aumento gravemente el nivel del agua

- Ten cuidado Sakura –dice Syaoran pues casi se cae pero ella alcanza a agarrarse de Syaoran

El ambiente estaba muy húmedo pero a la vez helado

Trato de usar a HIELO pero la misma presión del agua y la debilidad de Sakura, pues rompió el Hielo

Aunque les dio algo de tiempo de pensar

Syaoran estaba muy nervioso pues todos sabían que estaban en peligro de muerte

Y aunque Sakura había usado varias cartas pues no había logrado ayudar a detener la salida de AGUA y mucho menos encontrado la manera se salir de ahí

Había intentado usar a ATRAVÉS pero solo se abrió un pequeño hueco pero nada, no daban a ningún lugar en especial

Aunque había intentado ponerla en diferentes lugares siempre tenía los mismos resultados o sea que estaban en medio de la montaña y no había lugar asía donde ir y ni pensar usar a TIERRA pues podría provocar un derrumbe mayor

De repente se escucha un grito

- ¡TENGO QUE INTENTARLO! –dice Syaoran

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que vas a intentar?! Si ya lo intentamos todo –pregunta Sakura

- Necesito, que todos nos concentremos –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Syaoran? –pregunta Meiling

- Una magia que me está enseñando Eriol –Syaoran

- ¿La Tele transportación?, pero apenas nos la está enseñando… no creo que lo logremos –dice Sakura

- Yo ya lo intente… aunque solo fue en un espacio corto lo que me transporte… pero creo que es nuestra única esperanza –Syaoran

- ¿Pero Syaoran? estamos ya muy débiles –dice Sakura

- ¡Pero no tenemos otra salida! date cuenta que si no actuamos pronto todos vamos a morir aquí –Syaoran

Se hace un gran silencio

- Vamos a intentarlo –dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa para animar a todos

- Si vamos chicos hay muchas cosas todavía por hacer –sonríe Sonomi

- Claro yo quiero conocer a mis tataranietas –dice el abuelo

Y así todos se empiezan a tranquilizar pues los adultos estaban confiando en el Joven Syaoran ¿porque los demás no si Syaoran nunca se daba por vencido?

Y así le preguntaron a Syaoran que era lo que tenían que hacer

- Pues lo primero es ponernos todos en círculo… tomarnos de las manos… más bien de los antebrazos para no correr el riesgo de soltarnos y que alguien se pueda perder en el trayecto –Syaoran

- Nos vamos a mezclar personas con magia y personas sin magia… por el momento les voy a pedir que Sakura y Yue estén a mi lado… porque Sakura ya está muy débil y se podría decir que en estos momentos cualquiera de los que no tienen magia tienen más energía que ella… y por lo mismo Yue está muy débil –Syaoran

- Bueno los demás se van a acomodar de la siguiente manera… al lado de Sakura usted Señor Fujitaka… a su lado el abuelo, después Touya –Syaoran

- A su lado Tomoyo, después Kerberos, a su lado Meiling, después Kasumi… y a su lado usted señora Sonomi y a su lado Yue y por favor no se vallan a soltar por nada del mundo –Syaoran

- Pero yo quiero estar al lado de Sakura –dice Kerberos

- Kero… por favor… no es el momento… hay que hacer lo que nos dice Syaoran –dice Sakura…

- ¿Pero porque me dejaron hasta acá? –Kerberos

- Porque como tu símbolo es el sol Kerberos… en estos momentos de los presentes eres el que mayores poderes mágicos tienes –Syaoran

- Y te necesito para poder transportarnos a todos… tú vas a cerrar el círculo mágico… y prácticamente vamos a depender de tus poderes para salir de aquí –Syaoran

- ¿QUE VAN A DEPENDER DE MI, PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ? –dice nervioso el guardián

- Yo sé que podemos contar contigo… verdad Kero –dice Sakura

- Claro Sakurita, yo soy la poderosa bestia del sello… cuenten con migo –Kerberos

- Bueno ¿ya estamos todos preparados? –Syaoran

- Si –todos

- Solo necesito que todos se concentren en que lo vamos a lograr… por favor no se den por vencidos… todos concéntrense

- En el momento en que yo me empiece a concentrar ya no voy a poder decir absolutamente nada, pues me tengo que concentrar lo suficiente para salir de aquí –Syaoran

- Así que por favor ustedes anímense y no se rindan… yo voy a dar todo de mi… y verán que lo lograremos –Syaoran

- Sakura –Syaoran se le queda viendo a los ojos

– Por favor por ningún motivo vayas a querer ayudarme… pues Yue corre riesgo de desaparecer –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE? –Sakura

- Lo que escuchaste… estas muy débil… no dormiste muy bien y hemos usado mucha magia… si tú intentas hacer algo de magia Yue y Yukito van a desaparecer –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- ¿Quieres poner en riesgo la vida de Yue y la de los demás? –Syaoran

- Porque si tú intentas algo puede desaparecer Yue y al desaparecer Yue se va a romper el círculo y con eso todos podemos morir –Syaoran

- ¡¿QQQUUUEEE?! Ten por seguro que no voy a intentar nada… todo queda en tus manos –Sakura se acerca y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, Syaoran sonríe

- Bueno ¿todos listos? –Syaoran

- Si –todos

- Pues empecemos –Syaoran

Todos empiezan a concentrarse

El agua ya les llega a la cintura pero saben que no se pueden desesperar

Syaoran está muy concentrado ya no escucha nada de lo que dicen los demás

Syaoran empieza a brillar y de repente la energía empieza a fluir a través de todos

Todos empiezan a brillar y a sentir un gran poder

Desde luego que Fujitaka, Touya, Kasumi y Kerberos están muy concentrados para ayudar a Syaoran

Los demás solo se limitan en repetir una y otra vez

- Todo va a salir bien… todo va a salir bien…

El agua ya les está empezando a llegar a media espalda a las chicas… pero nadie se da por vencido… de repente todos ven como Syaoran empieza a hacer un mayor esfuerzo y de repente grita

- AHORA –Syaoran

EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE UN SIMBOLO MAGICO A LOS PIES DE SYAORAN Y TODOS DESAPARECEN Y APARECEN EN LA SUPERFICIE… CERCA DE LOS AUTOS

Todos se sorprenden al ver que ya están todos a salvo en la superficie

- LO LOGRAMOS –Syaoran

Es lo único que alcanza a decir Syaoran pues del esfuerzo se desmayó

Pero todos están sorprendidísimos, no solo Syaoran los había logrado sacar a todos con bien de ese lugar, sino que todos alcanzaron a ver un símbolo mágico aunque no lo vieron bien

Pero de que era un símbolo mágico, era un símbolo mágico y lo sabían por la presencia en ese lugar de dos guardianes, más bien dos guardianas que estaban en ese lugar, aunque nadie se explicaban la aparición de las guardianas

Sakura y Yue ya no se sentían tan débiles, pues al estar al lado de Syaoran y sentir fluir la magia a través de ellos, ellos recuperaron energía

Yue, que tenía en brazos a Syaoran, estaba sorprendidísimo al igual que Kerberos pues no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

A decir verdad nadie lo podía creer

Eran dos hermosas guardianas

Una muy parecida a Yue pues también parecía un ángel, aunque con una hermosa sonrisa por estar en este mundo

Y la segunda era una hermosísima tigresa Blanca con rayas doradas también tenían piedras preciosas en su frete y cuello

Los dos guardianes estaban sorprendidísimos a decir verdad no fue el hecho de que aparecieran nuevas guardianes

Sino el hecho que empezaron a sentir cosas muy extrañas desde que las vieron, cosas que nunca antes habían sentido

Meiling estaba feliz porque fue testigo de los nuevos poderes de su primo así como de la aparición de las guardianas

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué aparecieron Estas nuevas guardianas? –pregunta Sakura

- No lo sé –responde Yue

- Yo si se –dice Tomoyo muy contenta

- ¿Tu si sabes? –preguntan todos sorprendidos a Tomoyo

- Eriol me platico que cuando era más chico y empezó a darse cuenta que era una reencarnación, poco a poco lo fue aceptando pero un día le vino un dolor de cabeza y en ese momento apareció el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y se desmayó su mamá estaba con él y le ayudo… pero al momento de desmayarse fue cuando aparecieron Rubymoon y Spinelson –Tomoyo

Todos empezaron a presentarse con las guardianas, desde luego que Sakura se presentó como la novia de Syaoran su creador

Así como también presento a sus guardianes, quienes no habían dicho casi ninguna palabra desde que aparecieron y solo se limitaron a contestar

- Mucho gusto.

- Bueno creo que es mejor que regresemos y llevemos a este joven para que lo revise un doctor –dice Fujitaka

- No hace falta, es solo cansancio por la nueva magia que uso así como por la creación de los nuevos guardianes… solo tiene que descansar… aunque no se sabe cuánto tiempo pueda estar dormido –dice Yue

- Bueno… entonces nos iremos de la siguiente forma –dice Fujitaka

- Touya… tú te llevas a Tomoyo y Meiling junto con el abuelo y Kasumi y nosotros nos llevamos a los chicos junto con los guardianes

- Esta bien papá nos vemos allá –Touya y se van

Aunque no saben bien que es lo que tiene que hacer… con las nuevas guardianes

- Muy bien, tú siéntate en el asiento trasero… para que recostemos al Joven Syaoran en el asiento y así lo cuides de que no se vaya a caer –Fujitaka le dice a Sakura

- Mejor me siento en el espacio entre los dos asientos para que él este más cómodo y así lo puedo cuidar mejor papá –Sakura

- Esta bien –recuestan a Syaoran a todo lo largo del asiento con la cabeza asía donde estaba Sakura, ella se sienta en el pasillo para cuidarlo… pues Syaoran está totalmente dormido

No saben bien como les pueden decir a las guardianas que si tienen otra identidad o por lo menos que si pueden ocultar sus alas para poder sentarse en la camioneta pues con las alas no caben

- Bueno nos tenemos que ir… no sé si puedas transformarte como Kerberos –Sakura

Voltea asía su guardián y le dice

- Transfórmate –Sakura

En ese momento se envuelve en sus alas y se convierte en Kero

- ¿Solo tengo que hacer eso? –pregunta la guardiana

- Si –le sonríe Sakura

- Pues se ve fácil –la tigresa

- Pues inténtalo –Sakura

Se envuelve en sus alas pero no consigue nada

- OOOOHHH OOOOOOHHHHHH… creo que tenemos un problema –dice Sonomi

- Haber inténtalo tú… –Sakura dice a la otra guardiana y tampoco lo logra

- Lo que sucede es que como el Joven Syaoran Li esta inconsciente… pues ellas no pueden por el momento usar magia –dice serio Yue

- Ya entiendo –dice Sakura

- Por lo menos intenten guardar sus alas –dice Yue mostrándoles como lo tienen que hacer

Y si por lo menos las alas las pudieron ocultar y así regresaron a la mansión Kinomoto.

Medio engarrotados pues la felina iba echada en el piso entre el asiento delantero y de en medio

Yue y la otra guardiana pues ellos iban con los pies doblados sobre el asiento para no lastimar a la guardiana

Y no hay que olvidarnos de la pobre de Sakura que estaba muy preocupara por Syaoran, porque le dijeron que no sabían cuánto tiempo iba a estar dormido

Pero que si sería bastante… pues el crear seres mágicos requería de muchas energías

Y Syaoran no solo había creado seres mágicos, había aparecido el símbolo de la magia, a las guardianas

Aparte de sacarlos a todos de ese lugar sanos y a salvo

Sin mencionar que la vida de Yue estaba en juego

Al igual que la de Sakura… pero eso no lo había querido comentar para no preocupar más a los demás

Aunque no dejaba de pensar en el tiempo que le tomo recuperarse cuando a ella le toco cambiar el báculo y la primer carta, claro está que comparado con lo que Syaoran acababa de hacer lo que ella paso no fue nada, solo lo contemplaba y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura

CONTINUARA:

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, SALUDOS, LO QUE QUIERAN… A ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Saben nunca he recibido un mal comentario de esta historia pero el saber que alguien se quiso adjudicar mi trabajo… no sé, la verdad no sé si sentirme alagada como me dicen algunos pues es tan bueno mi trabajo que prefieren robarlo a ellos pensar sus ideas, pero bueno espero no tardar con el otro capítulo ya hoy subí dos capítulos los quiero a todos gracias por leer mis historias

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 4 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	17. Chapter 17

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 17: YUE Y KERBEROS

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos cuando nuestros amigos emprendían el regreso a la ciudad de Tomoeda después de haber estado en peligro por haber quedado atrapados en medio de la montaña pero gracias a Syaoran lograron salir con bien de ese lugar

Pero algo sorprendente sucedió

Syaoran uso al máximo su energía y no solo los saco del lugar sino que también apareció el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y también aparecieron nuevas guardianas

Syaoran estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás, Sakura estaba sentada en el pasillo vigilando que no le pasara nada a Syaoran

En el asiento de en medio Yue y la nueva guardiana iban sentados aunque con las piernas cruzadas pues en el pasillo entre ese Asiento y el delantero estaba la otra guardiana echada

El profesor iba conduciendo y Sonomi iba sentada en la ventanilla del copiloto, habían quitado el asiento de en medio para poder platicar mejor con las nuevas guardianas y como Kerberos estaba en chiquito pues iba de adelante para atrás

Él hubiera querido también estar en su forma natural pues no quería verse menos que la nueva guardiana, pero si iba de su tamaño natural pues simplemente no cabrían, así que se resignó y tuvo que quedarse pequeño

Lo que no sabía es que nuestra querida felina, pues estaba admirada que ese guardián pudiera cambiar de tamaño a su antojo, a decir verdad para casos de transportación pues era más conveniente estar pequeño que del tamaño que tenía, aunque iba cómoda los otros guardianes tenían que ir con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento para que ella estuviera bien

- Bueno… y cuáles son sus nombres –dice Sonomi

- Pues no sabemos… ¿necesitamos nombres? –dice una de las guardianas

- Claro… yo soy el gran Kerberos –dice Kero

- Que bonito nombre –dice la felina quien no ha dejado de ver a Kero

- Pero me pueden decir Kero –dice algo apenado el guardián al sentir la admiración de la que era objeto

("apenado" el gran Kerberos ¿con lo vanidoso que es? pues si… aunque a todos nos sorprenda pues desde que apareció la guardiana nuestro querido Kero estaba sintiendo cosas que muy bien no sabía explicar)

- Y cómo te llamas tú –dice la guardiana viendo al guardián

- Yo me llamo Yue… y mi identidad falsa se llama Yukishiro, aunque todos me dicen Yuki o Yukito.

- Cuantos nombres… ¿y nosotras también necesitamos muchos nombres? –pregunta la guardiana

- Pues todos necesitamos por lo menos un nombre, pues en este mundo somos muchísimos los seres Humanos que vivimos y es una manera de identificarnos –dice el profesor

- Entonces… ¿Nosotras somos seres Humanos? –pregunta la felina

- No… nosotros somos seres mágicos –dice Yue

- ¿Nosotros somos seres mágicos? –dicen las dos sorprendidas

- Si… nosotros también somos seres mágicos –dice Kero

- Pero que hay de diferencia entre nosotros y ellos –refiriéndose al matrimonio

- Bueno… en primer lugar… nosotros aparecemos con un aspecto de adultos… o sea mayores y ellos nacen como bebes –Yue

- ¿Qué es un bebé? –una de las guardianas

- Más adelante los van a conocer… todo a su tiempo –dice Sonomi

- ¿Y por qué somos mágicos? –la otra guardiana

- Porque nosotros aparecemos y vivimos gracias a la magia de nuestros dueños –Yue

- ¿De nuestros dueños? –las dos guardianas

- Si… nosotros existimos gracias a la magia que tiene Sakura y ahora ustedes existen gracias a la magia que tiene el joven Li Syaoran –Yue

- Él se llama Li Syaoran –guardianas

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y nosotras existimos gracias a él? –Tigresa

- Si y me alegro muchísimo que estén aquí y que sean las guardianes de Syaoran –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello del joven Syaoran

Las guardianas la contemplaron, sintieron que entre ellos había un gran amor, a decir verdad esa energía fue la misma que sintieron por la que fueron creadas y eso a ellas les transmitía mucha seguridad, al igual que mucha tranquilidad, no sabían quiénes eran, ni en donde estaban o con quien, solo sabían que con esas personas estaban seguras y que no les iba a pasar nada

Al llegar metieron la camioneta lo más cerca que pudieron de la entrada de la casa, ya la mayoría de la servidumbre estaba esperándolos pues supieron que habían tenido contratiempos en el paseo y habían aparecido nuevos guardianes, que desde luego todos querían conocer, así como ayudar en lo que pudieran a la Señorita Sakura y al joven Syaoran, pues sabían que ellos eran los más cansados

Al entrar, ya las chicas Tomoyo y Meiling, al igual que Touya, Kasumi y el Abuelo los estaban esperando, ya todos se habían bañado y estaban cambiados para no enfermarse

Todos recibieron con gran alegría a los que acababan de llegar, aunque las nuevas guardianas no sabían que era lo que sucedía, pero Sakura con una gran sonrisa las tranquilizo y les dijo que la siguieran

Yue bajo al joven Syaoran y lo llevó a su habitación

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la apariencia de las nuevas guardianas, si bien si impresionaban al igual que Yue y Kerberos, ellas reflejaban alegría en sus rostros, lo que Yue no y Kerberos, pues él nunca le importo mucho como se veía, aunque a decir verdad, el también reflejaba alegría en su rostro porque era totalmente opuesto a Yue

Yue estaba mucho muy serio a decir verdad más de lo normal, no sabía que estaba pasando

- Bueno, ya vimos que llegaron con bien… tengo que llevar a Kasumi a su casa –dice Touya

- Está bien hijo no te vayas a tardar –dice Sonomi

- Hasta luego –se despide Kasumi

Y los dos se van

Mientras en el cuarto de Syaoran, Yue lo acuesta

- Hay que bañarlo –dice Sakura preocupada

- No te preocupes hija, Yue y yo nos vamos a encargar de él… mientras tú también báñate y descansa un rato tú también te cansaste mucho y necesitas recuperarte –Fujitaka

- Esta bien… ¿pero qué hacemos con las guardianas? –Sakura

- No te preocupes por nosotras… nosotras vamos a estar donde este muestro señor –guardiana

- Bueno entonces se pueden quedar aquí en este cuarto mientras bañamos al joven –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –guardiana

- ¿Alguien ha llamado durante nuestra ausencia? –Pregunta Sonomi

- Si han estado llamando de Hong Kong –alguien del servicio

- ¿De Hong Kong? –Sonomi

- Si… casi cada media hora… desde hace aproximadamente tres horas –alguien del servicio

- ¿Apoco hasta haya sintieron que estábamos en problemas? –Sonomi

- ¿Qué dice Señora? –alguien del servicio

- Nada, cuando vuelvan a llamar me la comunican inmediatamente –Sonomi

- Sakura ¿Cómo estás? –Dicen las chicas

- Muy bien… algo cansada pero muy bien –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no te bañas para que descanses? –Tomoyo

- Si… pero me gustaría pedirles un favor –Sakura

- El que quieras –Dicen las chicas

- Pueden ir a hacerles compañía a las guardianas… acuérdense que se puede decir que ellas acaban de nacer… y pues hay que explicarles todo –Sakura

- Claro amiga… Desde luego… si van a ser como mis primas –dice Meiling emocionada

- Bueno están en el cuarto de Syaoran… yo me baño y después voy –Sakura

- Esta bien –Dicen las chicas

Sakura se mete a bañar y desde luego que Tomoyo y Meiling fueron a ver a las guardianas

Aunque se encontraron con grandes duda que tenían, ellas ya habían entendido que eran seres mágicos y que ellas existían gracias al poder de su Amo, pero ¿que era la magia? y ¿que era un bebé?

Claro que tantas dudas pues Meiling no sabía que contestar

Pero a Tomoyo desde luego que se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo y desde luego fue mostrarle videos de todas sus dudas, de bebes, de niños, y de gente común y corriente sin poderes como eran ellas

Que la gente se enamoraba, se casaba, y tenía bebes, que crecerían, conocerían a alguien especial, se casarían y tendrían también bebes

Pero que en este mundo también hay personas especiales que tienen poderes y habilidades que la mayoría no tiene

Y empieza a poner videos de Sakura cuando empezó a atrapar las cartas y como más adelante Syaoran también atrapaba cartas y cuáles eran los poderes mágicos

Desde luego que Kerberos también estaba con ellas, con su apariencia original pues no quería lucir menos ante las guardiana

Claro que las guardianas estaban sorprendidas pues en los primeros videos tanto Sakura como Syaoran se veían muy chicos, al igual que Kerberos siempre estaba en su apariencia falsa

- Bueno eso era porque nosotros necesitábamos que se reunieran todas las cartas mágicas para recuperar nuestra apariencia… porque nosotros fuimos creados por el mago más poderoso que ha existido… como guardianes de las cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura –Kerberos

- Eso quiere decir que Syaoran ¿también es poderoso? –pregunta Meiling sorprendida

- Pues si… se podría decir que si… pero todavía le falta mucho para alcanzar al mago Clow… pues tiene que Crear cartas mágicas –contesta Kerberos

- Bueno quizás con el tiempo él también lo haga –dice Meiling

En eso entra el Profesor y Yue con Syaoran ya bañado y cambiado y lo acuestan en la cama y ven que las chicas están dando una gran explicación audiovisual a las guardianas

- Veo que están muy bien –dice el profesor

- Que bueno que les pueden dar una gran explicación a nuestras nuevas guardianas –profesor dice con una dulce sonrisa

Las guardianas sonríen, saben que hay mucha gente en este mundo y que también hay gente para la que ellas son especiales, pero piensan que todos viven en un mundo de amor

Lo que no saben es que Yue y Kerberos pues cuando ellos aparecieron fue una situación totalmente diferente

En ese momento entra Sakura ya también bañada y cambiada…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? –pregunta su papá

- Es que estoy muy preocupada por Syaoran… papá… no sé si me puedo quedar aquí con él… las guardianas también van a estar aquí… así que pensé… que quizás –Sakura

- Claro hija no te preocupes –le sonríe su papá

- Gracias –sonríe Sakura

- Entonces nosotros también nos quedamos –dice serio Yue

- Esta bien… en ese caso voy a pedir que traigan más camas para que todos duerman bien –profesor

- Gracias papá –dice Sakura

- Bueno voy a pedir que te suban algo de cenar… para que te duermas, pues tú también debes estar cansada, y es resto… vamos a cenar… no sé si las guardianas tengan que comer –Fujitaka

- Bueno yo no –dice la guardiana

- Pues yo creo que yo si… pues me duele un poco el estómago –dijo la Felina

Yue se queda viendo a la guardiana se parece muchísimo a él pero lo que más le sorprende es esa sensación extraña que tiene desde que apareció

Cuando estaban ya por llegar al comedor suena el Teléfono

- Bueno permítame un momento –contesta una de las empleadas

- Señor Fujitaka… es de Hong Kong –alguien del servicio

- "¿Se abran dado cuenta de lo que sucedió?" –piensa Fujitaka

– ¿Diga? –Fujitaka

- Buenas noches disculpe las molestias… habla la señora Li

- Como esta señora… habla el señor Kinomoto –Fujitaka

- Mucho gusto… el motivo de mi llamada es el siguiente… notamos una gran energía relacionada con mi hijo… quisiéramos ver si está bien… y si es posible hablar con él –Ieran Li

- Bueno… su hijo está muy bien… pero tuvimos problemas… pero gracias a él… todos estamos bien… aunque en estos momentos él está dormido recuperando fuerzas –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Ieran

- Fuimos a una excursión… sin darnos cuenta entramos en las profundidades de unas cuevas… pero hubo un accidente… y quedamos atrapados por un derrumbe… después buscando la salida… pues nos topamos con un río subterráneo –Fujitaka

- ¿Y qué paso? la maestra de las cartas no pudo hacer nada –Ieran

- Pues la situación se complicó… y por más magia que intentaba hacer mi hija pues nada funcionaba, al grado tal uso su magia que Yue estuvo a punto de desaparecer –Fujitaka

- ¿O sea que la señorita Sakura también estuvo en peligro? –Ieran

- ¿Qué dice? –pregunta Fujitaka y la mamá de Syaoran se da cuenta que ellos no saben el riesgo en el que estaba Sakura

- No nada… ¿Entonces Yue corrió riesgo de desaparecer? –Ieran

- Si… eso nos dijo su hijo, pero el joven hizo un hechizo que nos sacó a todos del lugar en donde nos encontramos… pero no solo fue eso… también apareció el símbolo de la magia y dos nuevas guardianas –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué mi hijo hizo aparecer dos nuevas guardianas? –Ieran

- Si señora así es… su hijo apareció dos nuevas guardianas y por lo que he escuchado… muy pocas personas en el mundo han creado seres mágicos… así que la felicito por su hijo –Fujitaka

- Gracias ¿puedo hablar con Meiling? –Ieran

- Desde luego, está aquí con migo… y no se preocupe por su hijo… cuando despierte le digo que se comunique con usted –Fujitaka

- Gracias –Ieran

- Bueno habla Meiling

- ¿Meiling? ¿Cómo están? –Ieran

- Bien tía… fue impresionante… debiste ver a mi primo con que firmeza hizo ese hechizo… y las guardianas… son preciosas… él se desmayó… y no sabemos cuánto tiempo este dormido pues uso mucha magia, pero ya estamos enseñando a las guardianes como es este mundo… ellas aún no se pueden transformar porque mi primo está dormido recuperando fuerzas además que hay que pensar en unos nombres para ellas pues todavía no sabemos cómo se van a llamar –Meiling

- Calma Meiling… ¿pero están bien? –sonríe su tía al escuchar lo emocionada que esta y tantas cosas que le quiere decir que parece tarabilla

- Si tía… y perdóname por lo emocionada que estoy… pero es que Kerberos me dijo que solo el Mago Clow había creado seres mágicos, y Eriol claro que es la reencarnación de Clow –Meiling

- ¿O sea que tú primo? –Ieran

- Si existe la probabilidad de que llegue a igualar a Clow –Meiling

- …..–Ieran

- ¿Tía? ¿Estás bien? –Meiling

- Si hija… solo –Ieran

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer tía… porque crees que estoy tan emocionada –Meiling

- Esta bien Meiling… nos vemos y gracias por platicar lo sucedido… cuida de tu primo –Ieran

- ¡No te preocupes por él tía! todos los guardianes están con él… además de Sakura –Meiling

- ¿Todos? –Ieran

- Si… Kerberos, Yue, y las dos guardianas… bueno una tiene forma de un Ángel y la otra es una Tigresa preciosa –Meiling

- ¿Así que no hay problema por si se despierta a media noche? –Ieran

- No… aquí está muy bien… nos cuidan como si fuéramos sus hijos –Meiling

- Gracias Meiling y cuando se despierte tu primo que me hable… sea la hora que sea –Ieran

- Si tía no te preocupes –Meiling

Y cuelgan

En casa de la Familia Li todos están expectantes por lo que alcanzaron a escuchar

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿Qué le paso a Syaoran? ¿Está bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué es eso de los guardianes?

Y demás preguntas se dejaron escuchar por parte de todos los que estaban ahí esperando noticias, pues casi todo el Clan Li se enteró de que algo sucedía

- Calma –dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Que sucedió? –hermanas Li

- Que Syaoran ha incrementado a tal grado sus poderes… que ha creado guardianes –Ieran

- ¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?

- ¿Pero eso es imposible? –dice el papá de Meiling

- Pues tú mismo estas de testigo que sentimos un gran poder –Ieran

- Eso si… ¿pero al grado de crear Guardianes? –dice el papá de Meiling

- Pues si… a decir verdad por lo que me contaron… ellos se quedaron atrapados en las profundidades de unas cuevas… hubo un derrumbe… al querer encontrar la salida se toparon con un rio subterráneo, la señora de las cartas ya había usado tanta magia al grado de que Yue podía desaparecer –Ieran

- Eso quiere decir que la Señorita –Wein

- Si Wein… ella también corría riesgo de morir… pero creo que mi hijo solo les dijo lo de Yue para no preocuparlos más de la cuenta –Ieran

- ¿Entonces los guardianes? –preguntan las hermanas

- Bueno, el señor Kinomoto me dijo que en el momento que realizo el hechizo… apareció el símbolo de la magia a los pies de Syaoran –Ieran

- ¿El símbolo de la magia? –preguntan todos sorprendidos

- ¿Cómo es? –hermanas

- No me dijeron… solo que en ese momento que apareció salieron del lugar y aparecieron las guardianas –Ieran

- ¿Las guardianes? –preguntaros todos

- Si… son guardianas… una con apariencia de un ángel y la otra una tigresa –Ieran

- Y como son –hermanas

- Pues según Meiling dice que están preciosas… aunque por el hecho que fueron creadas por la magia de Syaoran… debemos estar orgullosos –Ieran

- Tienes mucha razón… en la Familia siempre hemos destacado por nuestros poderes mágicos… a decir verdad… Li Clow es el más relevante de todos… pero antes y después de él… siempre se ha destacado la familia por nuestras habilidades –dice la Abuela Li quien esta orgullosísima de su nieto.

- ¿Y cómo esta él? -Tío

- Pues en estos momentos no pude hablar con él pues al haber usado tanto poder para sacarlos de ahí y crear a las guardianes… pues utilizo muchísima magia lo cual hizo que se agotara y para recuperarse tiene que dormir… aunque no saben en qué momento van a despertar –Ieran

- ¿Y si se despierta a media noche? –hermanas

- Los guardianes están con él –Ieran

- No que eran guardianas –Tío

- Si… son guardianas… pero también Kerberos y Yue lo están cuidando, además de la señora de las cartas… y toda su familia –Ieran

- ¿Entonces todos lo están cuidando? –Tío

- Pues se puede decir que si… además me sorprendió algo que me dijo Meiling –Ieran

- ¿Qué fue? –Tío

- Que Kerberos le dijo que solo Li Clow y Eriol Jiraguisawa, la reencarnación de Clow son los únicos que han creado seres mágicos –Ieran

- ¿O sea que Syaoran puede igualar a Li Clow? –todos

- Existe una gran posibilidad –Ieran

Y así sigue por un largo rato la plática en la residencia de la familia Li pues deberás tenían grandes motivos para festejar

Claro que la persona por la que estaban festejando estaba profundamente dormida, aunque la aparición de las guardianas había causado gran revuelo en la familia Li y la Familia Kinomoto

A decir verdad pues el creador de las guardianas ignoraba sus existencias

Syaoran dormía plácidamente, estaba muy tranquilo porque se acordaba que había logrado sacar a todos de ese lugar tan espantoso y había visto a Sakura sana y salva a su lado

En la residencia Kinomoto ya todos estaban descansando, el matrimonio Kinomoto fueron los últimos en acostarse

No sin antes ir a ver como estaban todos, desde luego fueron a ver a Syaoran y Sakura, cada uno dormía profundamente en la habitación había dos camas individuales, separadas por una mesita de noche, Sakura dormía tranquila al saber que estaba cerca de Syaoran, aunque seguía preocupada porque no sabían cuando iba a despertar, pero estaba tranquila pues su rostro reflejaba una gran tranquilidad

Syaoran como ya mencione estaba profundamente dormido, pero tranquilo por haber ayudado a Sakura y a todos los demás aunque ignorante de las guardianas

Yue estaba sentado en la mesita de centro vigilando a todos, aunque él decía que solo cuidaba de Syaoran y Sakura

Kerberos y la otra felina estaban dormidos a los pies de los jóvenes y la otra guardiana estaba en otra cama que habían llevado para que durmiera

Después habían ido a ver a Tomoyo y Meiling que también ya estaban por dormirse les dieron las buenas noches y las taparon en sus camas

Por último pasaron a ver a Touya quien estaba demasiado cayado y le preguntaron cuál era la causa de su silencio

- Buenas noches hijo –dijo Fujitaka

- Buenas noches papá –Touya

- Buenas noches hijo –dice Sonomi

- Buenas noches –Touya

- Te sucede algo –dice Fujitaka

- … –Touya

- Me permites hablar con él Sonomi –Fujitaka

- Claro amor… te espero en la recamara… nos vemos hijo –Sonomi

- Si mamá –Touya

- Y bien hijo ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –Fujitaka

- ¿Por qué piensas que me sucede algo? –Touya

- Porque desde que estábamos en la cueva te he notado algo raro –Fujitaka

- Bueno papá… ya no aguanto más –Touya le dice con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

- Hijo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Fujitaka

- Es que no fue un accidente… yo quería apartar al joven Syaoran del lado de mi hermana –Touya

- ¿Y qué paso? –Fujitaka

- Fui yo quien quito esa roca que provocó el derrumbe –Touya

- ¿Hijo? como puede ser posible –Fujitaka

- Yo solo quería separarlos… nunca pensé que ponía en juego la vida de todos –Touya

- Pero hijo… como puede ser posible… si tú tienes predicciones… hace algunos días viste que el joven Li iba a tener el accidente que tú hermana había soñado –Fujitaka

- Es que cuando se trata de la vida de otros… puedo tener determinadas predicciones… pero de mi vida no… y como yo estaba con ustedes… pues nunca vi el peligro… nunca me imaginé poner a todos en tan gran peligra -Touya

- Pero gracias al joven salimos todos con bien –le sonríe su papá

- Pero estuvimos todos en peligro de muerte… y sabes… Syaoran nos ocultó algo más… para no preocuparnos –Touya

- ¿Y que fue? –Fujitaka

- Te acuerdas que le dijo a Sakura que ya no hiciera ninguna magia… porque si intentaba hacer algo Yue podía desaparecer –Touya

- Si –Fujitaka

- Pues resulta que Yue solo puede desaparecer si a Sakura le sucede algo –Touya

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEE? –Fujitaka

- Que solo si Sakura muere Yue desaparece –Touya

- ¿Entonces a eso se refirió la señora Li? –Fujitaka

- Ves papá porque me siento tan mal… no solo puse la vida de todos en riesgo… puse la vida de mi propia hermana en riesgo… y si no ha sido por él… en estos momentos todos estuviéramos muertos –Touya

- Hijo…-le sonríe su papá –yo también me siento culpable por lo sucedido… acuérdate cuando empezamos a entrar en esa cueva… el joven nos dijo que mejor regresáramos… y por mi terquedad… fue que seguimos adelante… no me quería dar por vencido de no encontrar nada de las ruinas –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero papá? –Touya

- Y además acuérdate que hasta Yukito se exalto… y la verdad nunca lo había visto enojado –Fujitaka

- Ni yo –Touya

- Acuérdate que todo tiene su porque… además que hay que dar gracias a Dios que todos estamos vivos y bien… porque con lo helada que estaba el agua… bien pudimos pescar hasta una pulmonía… pero gracias a la magia del joven nadie nos enfermamos –Fujitaka

- Creo que tienes razón –Touya le sonríe, el platicar con su papá le ayudo a desahogarse y ya se sentía mejor

- Buenas noches Hijo –Fujitaka

- Buenas noches papá –Touya

Mientras Yue medio dormitaba vigilando a todos

Todos dormían profundamente cuando empezó a recordar lo sucedido cuando Kerberos y él fueron creados

A decir verdad el mago Clow los creo a ellos como los guardianes de las cartas mágicas

Pero cuando ellos aparecieron al igual que en estos momentos Syaoran el mago Clow se quedó profundamente dormido

A decir verdad durante tres días en los cuales ninguno de los dos sabía nada de nada, solo veían que una persona estaba dormida y sentían la necesidad de cuidarla, lo vieron tirado en el piso y lo habían levantado para recostarlo en una cama.

Pero no había nadie en ese lugar que les explicara algo, ellos dos solo se observaban, pero no había nadie más

Solo unas cartas pero por el momento también se sentían que estaban dormidas y solo se limitaban a observar al dormido

Ellos se sentían muy raros, no sabían que hacer

Por su misma naturaleza Felina Kerberos había empezado a jugar con el polvo que brillaba en el ambiente

Quería que Yue también jugara, pero a él eso no le llamaba la atención por eso fue que se hizo de un carácter muy reservado y al mismo tiempo opuesto al de Kerberos

Cuando el mago Clow despertó les brindo todo su amor y eso compenso la soledad en la que habían estado durante esos días

Sentía cierta tristeza ya que cuando ellos aparecieron no había nadie, y cuando la reencarnación de Clow obtuvo sus poderes y aparecieron Rubymoon y Spinelson, por los comentarios que escucho, estaba la mamá de Eriol con ellos y ella les ayudo a ellos

Y no se diga todas las atenciones que estaban recibiendo las nuevas guardianas

Hasta películas para explicarles como era esta vida, eso a él le daba tristeza

Pero algo sucedió en ese momento en que se estaba sintiendo tan triste recordando cuando ellos llegaron a este mundo

Sintió que alguien le estaba observando pero a la vez esa presencia le llenaba de tranquilidad

Yue levanta la cabeza para ver quién es y ahí frente a él estaba la guardiana

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? –le pregunta la guardiana

- ¿Por qué dices que estoy triste? –dice el guardián nervioso

- Porque puedo sentir tus sentimientos –guardiana

- ¿Cómo que puedes sentir mis sentimientos? –Yue

- Si… no se muchísimas cosas… pero sé que mi creador estaba preocupado por ti y tu dueña en el momento en que fuimos creadas –guardiana

- ¿Qué? –Yue

- Si… se puede decir que yo existo porque mi amo estaba pensando en ti… al igual que mi compañera existe porque mi amo estaba pensando en Kerberos –guardiana

- ¿Pero? y ¿Rubymoon? –Yue

- No sé quién sea ella… yo solo sé que nosotros estamos en este mundo para que ustedes no se sientas solo –guardiana

- ¿No eres guardiana? –Yue

- Si… y sé que tengo que proteger a mi señor… pero también sé que tengo que proteger a tu señora… ¿o no me digas que tú no te preocupas por mi joven amo? –guardiana

- ¿Por qué dice eso? –Yue

- Porque desde que empecé a ver quiénes estaban a mí alrededor y tratar de descubrir a mi creador… pues tú lo tenías en brazos y tú lo llevaste al auto… y lo bajaste y lo bañaste y lo acostaste… lo tapaste… y lo has estado vigilando toda la noche –guardiana

- Es que si le llega a suceder algo a él… mi señora sufriría mucho –Yue

- De la misma forma que si a tú señora le llegara a suceder algo mi señor también sufriría mucho –guardiana

- ¿Creo que tenemos algo en común? –Yue

- Si… la felicidad de nuestros dueños –le sonríe la guardiana

Yue efectivamente se siente muy extraño al estar al lado de la nueva guardiana

Pero de repente se percató de que él se sentía muy triste por estar recordando que había pasado cuando ellos vinieron a este mundo… pero la plática y la sonrisa de esta guardiana le había hecho olvidar su tristeza

¿Sería cierta que ellas fueron creadas para que ellos no estuvieran solos?

¿Sería posible que el joven Li también esta preocupados por ellos? Y no solo de Sakura

También estos eran los pensamientos de Kerberos, que también estaba recordando los momentos en que él y Yue aparecieron

Claro que él no se sentía tan melancólico como su compañero porque si bien también había vivido la soledad y también había recibido él amor de Clow

También había aceptado que Clow tenía que morir y que ellos tenían que seguir existiendo gracias a los poderes de su nuevo dueño

Y como cuando conoció a Sakura pues era una niña de 10 años, pues le inspiro ternura en lugar de rencor en el caso de que hubiera sido una persona mayor

Además que por ser él un Tigre pues aunque Clow lo cuidaba mucho pues era objeto muy seguido de las bromas muy pesadas que hacia Clow

Cosa que no hacía con Yue, por eso cuando conoció a Sakura pues estuvo muy contento por ser una niña, pues su antiguo dueño… bueno… también lo quería mucho pero no tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de él como Yue

Cuando de repente empezó a escuchar la plática de los guardianes, el solo se hizo el dormido para no interrumpirlos pero en el momento que escucho

- Si… se puede decir que yo existo porque mi amo estaba pensando en ti… al igual que mi compañera existe porque mi amo estaba pensando en Kerberos –guardiana

- ¿Pero y Rubymoon? –Yue

- No sé quién sea ella… yo solo sé que a nosotras nos trajeron a este mundo para que ustedes no se sientan solos –guardiana

Él se sorprendió, pues en ese momento la felina que estaba dormida a los pies de la cama de Syaoran se levantó y se hecho al lado del guardián recargándose en él, Kerberos no sabía que hacer pero como la felina empezó a ronronear pues solo la acaricio con su cara y él también se quedó dormido

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano para ver cómo se encontraban los jóvenes

Efectivamente los dos estaban profundamente dormidos y por más que intentaron despertarlos pues no lograron nada

Así que los dejaron seguir durmiendo, cabe aclarar que Syaoran está recuperándose de la magia que hizo pero Sakura aunque la tarde anterior no se quedó también dormida fue por la energía que le había dado Syaoran y ella se está recuperando de toda la magia que uso

Así que es por eso que no despiertan aunque Sakura lo intento pues quería saber cómo se encontraba Syaoran, aunque cuando supo que todavía seguía dormido pues se siguió dormida

Kerberos y la nueva felina tuvieron un gran desayuno, luego salieron al jardín a jugar un buen rato para ejercitarse junto con Tomoyo y Meiling quien no dejaba casi nunca de acariciar a la guardiana por todo lo que representaba para toda la familia Li

También Yue y la otra guardiana pasearon un rato en el jardín aunque se sentía entumida por tener las alas guardadas desde el día anterior

Si… las sacaron un rato y las empezaron a mover para ejercitarlas, aunque a Yue se le ocurrió que quizás si volaban un rato pues se podrían ejercitar más

Aunque existía el problema de que era de día y si bien en casa del abuelo las bardas eran bastantes altas pues en su casa pues no, aunque si eran algo altas y desde fuera pues no se veía nada pero era mejor ir a la casa del abuelo que aunque estaba casi enfrente de la de ellos, no podían salir sin llamar la atención.

Yue estaba muy pensativo cuando Touya se le acerco

- Te sucede algo –Touya

- No… solo pensaba en que quizás si voláramos un rato ellas se sentirían mejor –Yue

- Veo que te preocupan –Touya

- No es eso… solo que eh estado recordando cuando nosotros aparecimos… aunque fue totalmente diferente… ellas están rodeadas de atenciones y mucho amor –Yue

- Si ya veo… aunque al estar cerca de ellas… pues se siente mucho amor –Touya

- ¿Tú también lo sientes? –Yue

- Si… se siente una energía especial al estar cerca de ellas –Touya

- ¿Y Todos las sentirán? –Yue

- Pues yo creo que si… aunque creo que tú lo percibes de manera diferente –Touya

- ¿Por qué dices esos? –Yue

- Por tu comportamiento –Touya

- ¿? –Yue

- Si te has comportado diferente –Touya

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? –Yue

- Tu solo lo descubrirás ¿quieres que te lleve a la casa del abuelo en al auto? –Touya

- ¿Pero si está casi enfrente? –Yue

- Si… pero en el carro no corren peligro de ser descubiertos –Touya

- ¿Podrías hacer eso por nosotros? –Yue

- Claro hay que ser corteses con las visitas –Touya

- Gracias amigo –Yue

Y así gracias a la ayuda de Touya se fueron a la casa del abuelo en donde podían volar con más facilidad sin ser descubiertos

Pero Yue y Kero seguían sintiendo que algo en ellas les decía que las tenían que cuidar

- Bueno… ahora hay que ejercitar nuestras alas… y eso lo vamos a lograr volando –Yue y los dos dan una vuelta volando

- Eso se ve muy fácil –sonríen las dos

Pero al igual que antes no lo lograron, los guardianes se sorprendieron al ver que no podían

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos nosotros para poder volar? –pregunta –Kerberos

- Pues yo que recuerde nada… solo Clow nos dijo que voláramos y lo hicimos –Yue

- Oye pero ahorita que lo recuerdo… nosotros no volamos hasta que Clow nos dijo –Kerberos

- Eso quiere decir que quizás utilizo magia para que no tuviéramos ningún problema –Yue

- O sea que ellas no van a poder volar hasta que el mocoso despierte -Kerberos

- Quizás… pero también quizás les podremos enseñar –Yue

- ¿Pero cómo? –Kerberos

- Las aves enseñan a sus polluelos ¿No? –Yue

- Si… pero ellas no son polluelos –Kerberos

- Ya lo sé… pero ponte a pensar que es como si lo fueran… pues apenas ayer aparecieron –Yue

- Creo que tienes razón… bueno vamos a intentarlo –Kerberos

Y los dos guardianes bajan

Tomoyo y Meiling les están tratando de explicar cómo tienen que mover sus alas y desde luego que Tomoyo tiene su cámara para no perderse tan gran evento, claro que es otra cámara pues la que llevaron se quedó en la cueva

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? –Kerberos

- Bueno yo creo que lo primero es que sientas que pueden flotar y que no les va a pasar nada –Yue

- ¿Entonces hay que elevarlas? –Kerberos

- Si –Yue

- Bueno quien quiere empezar –Kerberos

- Yo –dice la guardiana ángel

Yue la toma en sus brazos y la empieza a elevar, ella se emociona de estar volando, claro que no sabe lo que tiene pensado hacer Yue

- ¿Ves como no pasa nada? –Yue

- Si tienes razón –le sonríe la guardiana en ese momento la suelta y ella empieza a caer

Al ver esto Kerberos se lanza al rescate atrapando a la guardiana quien está muy asustada al igual que todos

- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco Yue? ¿En qué crees que estás pensando? –grita Kerberos

- En que los pájaros para enseñarles a volar a sus polluelos los avientan y el instinto los hace volar –Yue

- ¿Pero ellas no son polluelos? –Kerberos y empieza una discusión entre los guardianes

- No pasa nada –sonríen las guardianas al verlos pelear

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? te pudiste lastimar –Kerberos

- Pero si los pájaros enseñan así a sus polluelos… pues yo creo que también nosotras podemos aprender así… ¿pero yo creo que hay que hacer algo que no supe cómo hacer? –guardiana

- Pues tienes que extender tus alas para que el mismo aire te ayude a volar –Yue

- Esta bien… ¿me podrías volver a subir?... –guardiana

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre que puedes confiar en él después de lo que te hizo? –grita Meiling

- Porque no me piensa hacer daño… al contrario quiere enseñarme –y extiende sus brazos para que Yue la vuelva a elevar

- ¿Estas segura que quieres volver a intentarlo? –le pregunta Yue pues él también se había asustado y pensó que se iba a lastimar y lo que menos quería era que le fuera a pasar algo por su culpa

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

- Bueno la toma en brazos y la vuelve a elevar cuando están arriba le dice que extienda las alas, solo que en esta ocasión la tomo de diferente manera como cuando se está enseñando a nadar a una persona

- Bueno… te voy a soltar, te voy a dar un ligero aventón hacía en frente y lo demás depende de ti y como muevas tus alas –Yue

- Esta bien –guardiana

- 1… 2… 3 –Yue y la avienta

La guardiana empieza a caer pero logra controlar sus alas y se empieza a elevar feliz porque se puede decir que al segundo intento lo logro

Yue está orgulloso de su logro, pensó que quizás le costaría bastante trabajo pero no cabe duda que ellas están aprendiendo de una manera muy rápida las cosas que les han enseñado

- Yo también quiero volar… yo también quiero volar –decía la felina

- Está bien –dice Yue con una sonrisa

Ya que las guardianas le inspiraban ternura y sin darse cuenta sus rasgos serios se empezaban a dulcificar mientras veía como daba vueltas la guardiana feliz de poder volar

- Bueno… pero con tigo voy a necesitar de ayuda –dice Yue

- ¿No sé si te pueda ayudar yo? –dice Kerberos

- No… mejor te ayudo yo –dice Feliz la guardiana por poder volar tan bien

- Creo que es lo más conveniente –Yue

Los dos se toman los brazos fuertemente por debajo de la felina y la empiezan a elevar, le dicen que tiene que empezar a mover sus alas con fuerza y cuando ya lo empiece a hacer la van a aventar para que ella sola pueda volar

Y así lo hacen con los mismos resultados que con la guardiana

Esta viene cayendo y Kero se alista para recibirla cuando de repente al extender más amplias sus alas puede elevarse sin ningún problema

Ya resulto el problema y después de un rato de volar y jugar los cuatro guardianes regresan a la casa porque el hecho de que ellos la están pasando muy bien no quiere decir que se olviden de sus amos

Al medio día Tomoyo y Meiling fueron a recibir a Eriol y sus guardianes, claro está que Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer

- Hola Tomoyo –le dice Eriol con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Eriol –dijo está sorprendida porque de tanto pensar como lo iba a saludar no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado

- Hola Eriol –saluda Meiling al notar el nerviosismo en su amiga

- Hola Meiling –toma su mano y le da un beso, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Meiling como a Tomoyo

Al ver las caras de las chicas Eriol sonríe y abraza a Tomoyo y le da un beso en la mejilla que sorprende a Tomoyo pero a la ves tranquiliza a Meiling

- Luego te explico –le dijo Eriol con una misteriosa sonrisa clásica en él a lo que Tomoyo solo asintió

Luego llego Nakuru con una gran sonrisa y buscando desde luego a Yukishiro

- Y Yukito… ¿dónde está? sabía que llegaba hoy… ¿Por qué no ha venido? él es mi novio y tenía que venir a recogerme –Dice la guardiana muy enojada

- ¿Creo que esta algo ocupado cuidando a otras personas? –dice Meiling recordando el comportamiento del guardián desde que aparecieron las nuevas guardianes

- ¿Cómo que está ocupado? él tenía que venir por mi… pasara lo que pasara –Nakuru

- Es que Sakura está un poco mal –dice Tomoyo para calmar a la guardiana quien zangoloteaba la bolsa donde llevaba al pobre de Supi

- Por cierto ¿cómo están todos? –dice Eriol

Las chicas se sorprende pero a la ves entienden, si en Hong Kong sintieron algo porque no la reencarnación de Clow

- Están bien… solo están dormidos ¿Nos vamos? –contesta Tomoyo

- Si quiero ver a Sakura cuando despierte –dice Eriol

- ¿Ya va a despertar? ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunta Meiling sorprendida

- Es que casi ya está recuperada –Eriol contesta

- Entonces démonos prisa –dice Feliz Tomoyo, ya que Eriol después de que le dio el abrazo y el beso ya no le soltó la mano

Así emprenden el regreso a la residencia Kinomoto

En el camino

- ¿Y cómo están nuestras nuevas visitas? –dice Eriol para no mencionar guardianas

- Están bien… aprenden muy rápido –dice Tomoyo

- Son preciosas –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa

- ¿De quién hablan? –dice Nakuru

- Muy pronto lo sabrás… pero quiero que las traten bien –le responde Eriol

- Si es tú deseo Eriol nos comportaremos como se debe –dice Nakuru

- "Eso espero" –Piensa Eriol

Ya en la casa al momento de entrar desde luego que Nakuru quiere pegar de gritos buscando a Yuki pero la detienen por que le dicen que tanto Sakura como Syaoran estaban dormidos

Entran en la habitación con cierto cuidado, más por la reacción que pueda tener Nakuru que por los dormidos

Y efectivamente cuando entraron claro, en su forma falsa y ven a los 4 guardianes en su forma natural pues se armó ahí mismo la guerra de Troya

- ¿Y ESTA GUARDIANA? ¿Quién LA INVITO? –Nakuru

Desde luego ella refiriéndose a la guardián que estaba platicando con Yue

Y transformándose en Rubymoon

Y desde luego Supi se transforma en Spinelson al ver a la tigresa al lado de Kerberos

- Tranquila Rubymoon… son nuestras más recientes creaciones –dice Eriol

- Pero yo y Yue –Rubymoon

- Tranquilízate… Ellas no saben de ustedes –Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo es de que están aquí? si tú eres el único que puede crear guardianes –Rubymoon

- Pues ya vez que no… ahora hay alguien más que puede –Eriol

- ¿Pero si Sakura ya tiene a Kerberos y Yue? –Rubymoon

- Si… pero no solo Sakura tiene el poder para tener guardianes –Eriol

- ¿El joven Li? –dice sorprendida Rubymoon viendo al dormido

- Así es –Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo? –Rubymoon

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo –Eriol

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta Meiling quien solo había estado observando la situación

- Claro… él es descendiente mío… bueno más bien de mi reencarnación… por lo tanto heredero de mi poder –Eriol

- ¿¡QQQQUUUUEEEEEE?! –exclaman los presentes

- ¿Alguien tenía que heredar mi poder? ¿No? —Eriol

- Bueno creo que tienes razón –Rubymoon

- Aunque ahora le va a costar trabajo controlar los poderes que acaba de adquirir –Eriol

- ¿Pero y entonces? –pregunta de nuevo Rubymoon

- Ellas vienen a hacer de cierto modo primas de ustedes –Eriol

- ¿Primas? –Rubymoon

- Si… y quiero que las traten bien, ellas tienen un día que aparecieron y por lo mismo casi no saben nada –Eriol

- Aaaa ¿Cómo cuando nosotros llegamos? –por fin dice Spinelson quien no quitaba la vista de la tigresa

Quien a su vez trataba de apoyarse en Kerberos porque no sabía quién era ese puma alado que estaba en frete de ella y tenía cierto miedo al igual que la guardiana al oír los gritos de Rubymoon

- Bueno… entonces llego el momento de las presentaciones –dice Eriol sonriendo a las guardianas para que se tranquilizaran

- Yo soy Eriol Jiraguisawa, reencarnación del Mago Li Clow antepasado de su creador y Creador de Yue y Kerberos… así como creador en la actualidad de Rubymoon y Spinelson –Eriol

- Mucho gusto –Saludad las guardianas

- El gusto es nuestro –contesta Spinelson sonriendo con la nueva felina

- Y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman? –Spinelson

- Todavía no sabemos –contestan las dos

- ¿Todavía no tienen nombres? –exclama Rubymoon

- Calma… sus nombres se los tiene que poner su creador… y hasta que el no despierte… solo les vamos a decir guardiana y felina para no confundirnos… aunque como ustedes ya tienen nombres no creo que tengamos problema… lo que si me gustaría seria que regresaran a su forma falsa porque ocupan mucho espacio –Eriol

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros estamos así, porque ellas no se pueden transformar –contesta Kerberos

- AAAAA si es por eso nosotros tampoco cambiaremos –dice muy seria Rubymoon

Porque a decir verdad aunque ella es Hermosa como MARIPOSA la nueva guardiana se ve también muy bella ya que es un ANGEL

- Bueno está bien… creo que eso no lo puedo evitar… pero lo que si les pido es que salgan de aquí… ya que con 4 guardianes aquí había poco espacio… ahora en este cuarto simplemente no caben –Eriol

- Bueno –dice Yue

– Si tú te vas a quedar… nosotros podemos salir un rato –Yue

- Gracias Yue… siempre tan atento –contesta Eriol

Y todos los guardianes salen en forma de desfile, Yue seguido de la guardiana y muy de cerca Rubymoon y Kerberos seguido de la Felina y muy de cerca por Spinelson todo esto desde luego filmado por Tomoyo

- Bueno… por fin algo de tranquilidad, Sakura no tarda en despertar y con todos aquí no se iba a poder ni levantar –Eriol

- Creo que tienes razón –afirman las chicas

Eriol se acerca a las camas y los ve a los dos bien dormidos, se acerca con Syaoran y le da un leve golpe en el hombro

- Mmm –Syaoran

- TE FELICITO amigo… has incrementado bastante tus poderes y lograste salvar a todos y sobretodo proteger a Sakura y los guardianes –Eriol

- ¿Por qué dices que protegió a Sakura y a los guardianes? –pregunta Tomoyo algo nerviosa

- Porque Sakura uso tanto poder que corrió peligro de morir y así desaparecer Yue y sellarse las cartas como Kerberos –Eriol

- ¿QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? –gritan asustadas las dos chicas

- ¿PERO SYAORAN NOS DIJO QUE SI SAKURA USABA MAGIA SOLO YUE CORRIA RIESGO DE DESAPARECER? –Tomoyo

- Lo que sucede es que a Yue solo le puede suceder algo si a Sakura le sucede algo y al mismo tiempo tanto las cartas como Kerberos se sellarían automáticamente –Eriol

- Tan delicada estaba la situación –Tomoyo

- Si… pero gracias a Syaoran que supo que hacer… todo salió bien –Eriol

Eriol se acerca a la cama donde se encuentra Sakura le acaricia tiernamente el pelo se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla

Cosa que hizo saltar a una de las chicas

¿Cómo se atreve a acariciar y besar a Sakura? Ella es novia de Syaoran… quien no le podía reclamar por estar dormido… y a la vez… y a la vez enfrente de su novia -Meiling ya se le iba encima a Eriol cuando Tomoyo la detuvo

- Cálmate Meiling, Acuérdate que son primos, además que entre ellos existe un lazo muy especial por ser él el creador de las cartas y ella la heredera –le dice Tomoyo

- ¿Entonces no hay problema? y Syaoran –Meiling

- No te preocupes… él sabe de ese cariño… y aunque al principio le causo muchos problemas él sabe que es un cariño totalmente diferente –le dice Tomoyo

- Este bien… si tú lo dices –Meiling

Eriol quien estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Sakura en ese momento se escucha que dice:

- Ya va a despertar –las chicas se acercan a ella y ven como Sakura se empieza a mover y a abrir lentamente los ojos bostezando y estirándose, cuando ve que Eriol está ahí ella le sonríe y enderezándose le abraza

- Eriol, que bueno que ya llegaste… perdóname por no poder haber ido a recogerte… pero –Sakura

- No te preocupes mi querida Sakura… lo importante es que ya estás bien –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo esta Syaoran? –Sakura volteando asía la cama donde se encontraba él

- Él está muy bien… y debes estar muy orgullosa por todo lo que logro –le sonríe Eriol

- Claro que estoy muy orgullosa por él… aunque no he podido decírselo –dice algo triste

- No te preocupes… muy pronto se lo podrás decir –Eriol

- Gracias, ¿entonces ya no tarda en despertar? –Sakura

- Pues si… será hasta mañana antes del mediodía pero no te preocupes… aunque quiero ver la cara que ponga cuando sepa que ha creado seres mágicos –Eriol

- ¿Él no sabe? –preguntas las tres asombradas

- No… y cuando yo creé a Spinelson y Rubymoon pues también me sorprendí muchísimo, aunque como a la ves recupere parte de la memoria como Clow… pues supe de los guardianes… así que no fue tanta mi sorpresa… pero quiero ver la cara que pone Syaoran al ver tanto a los guardianes como sus nuevos poderes… ¿Cómo será su símbolo mágico? –Eriol

- No lo sabemos… fue todo tan rápido que solo alcanzamos a ver el brillo del símbolo y fue cuando desaparecimos y cuando aparecimos afuera él solo dijo lo logramos y se desmayó –Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Por cierto generalmente muchos de ustedes me han dicho que como les gusta como escribo se han animado a escribir, muchos me piden su opinión de sus historias que han escrito y con gusto se las doy, yo no soy especialista en esto ni mucho menos, hay quienes tienen editores o quien sabe cuántas cosas más y ponen muchas anotaciones o prólogos o no sé cuántas cosas más, bueno yo quiero decir que solo escribo mis ideas y el día que alguien me intente decir esto está bien, esto está mal, cámbiale esto, ese día yo dejo de escribir

Desde luego que leo las ideas que me mandan pero hace poco me pidieron que leyera una historia que querían mi opinión, pero solo de abrir el archivo me dio tanto coraje, no hace mucho me vi envuelta en el plagio de dos de mis historias, esta que estoy volviendo a publicar y su continuación, nada más de verla me dio tanto coraje, los dibujos de la historia de la torre de Tokio una de las mejores historias que hay en el Internet, le dije que como se había atrevido a hacer eso, que lo iba a leer pero el que no dijera de quien eran esos dibujos pues… lo empecé a leer, la misma historia pero en otras palabras, simplemente borre la historia, la considere pérdida de tiempo, si quieres la opinión de alguien asegúrate de que no haya leído la torre de Tokio, de lo contrario vas a recibir opiniones muy malas.

A mi alguien me pidió permiso para usar a la guardiana de Syaoran en una de sus historias y le dije que sí, siempre y cuando mencionara de donde había tomado el nombre de la guardiana. Aunque todavía no sé cuál es esa historia me gustaría leerla.

Perdón por este comentario, espero sigan leyendo mis historias besos a todos

COMENTARIOS A ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o dejen sus reviws aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki 16 mayo 2007

Revisada 6 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	18. Chapter 18

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

En este capítulo esta mi principal pista si alguien la descubre no lo ponga en reviws escríbanme a mi correo, ameliasalazar62 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com besos

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 18: LOS PODERES DE SYAORAN.

Sakura acaba de despertar y está platicando con Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling, se acaban de enterar que Syaoran aún no sabe que ha creado seres mágicos, Sakura ya quiere que despierte y Eriol le ha dicho que va a despertar pero hasta el otro día como al medio día

Ya es de noche, ya hablaron de nuevo de Hong Kong para saber cómo sigue Syaoran y Sakura

Meiling ya platico de nuevo de las nuevas guardianes y que ya sabían volar y desde luego Sakura también hablo con la señora Li y le dijo que se sentía muy bien y que Syaoran seguía dormido pero que Eriol la reencarnación de Clow ya les dijo que iba a despertar mañana más o menos al medio día

Ya el matrimonio ha llegado y todos han cenado en familia, claro que los guardianes pues solo observaron, pues como la nueva guardiana aun no puede transformarse pues Yue tampoco se transforma y Rubymoon no se va a quedar atrás

Los que si cenaron bien fueron Kerberos y la felina

Aunque Spinelson pues él se abstuvo para no tener problemas como le pasa a veces y quedar mal con la nueva felina

Ya en la noche desde luego que todos los guardianes se querían quedar en al cuarto del joven Li y ahí si se puso estricto Eriol

Él se iba a quedar con Syaoran y para que no hubiera problemas, pues cada pareja de guardianes se iba a quedar en una recamara

Así en la recamara de un lado se quedarían las chicas y en la del otro lado sus guardianas, en la que seguía pues Rubymoon y Spinelson y desde luego que Yue y Kerberos pues en su recamara

Y no quería saber que causen algún problema de lo contrario se lo iban a tener que ver con él

Desde luego que esa amenaza, las nuevas guardianas no sabían bien que podía suceder aunque los otros cuatro guardianes pues ellos solo se limitaron a obedecer pues ya conocían a Clow enojado, así que optaron por irse cada quien a su recamara

Antes de acostarse Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron un rato solos en el jardín mientras Sakura y Meiling se quedaban un rato a acompañar a Syaoran

- Hola amor -dice Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo

Con todo lo que había pasado pues desde luego que no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas hasta ese momento

- Hola amor –dice Tomoyo algo apenada

- Gracias por salir un rato con migo –dice Eriol

- Gracias por pensar en mí aunque te quería preguntar ¿porque besaste a Meiling en la mano y a mí no? -Tomoyo

- Pues eso es muy sencillo, es porque un beso en la mano significa que te gustaría darle un beso en la boca… pero no puedes… porque no eres su novio, en cambio a ti –Eriol

Le abraza y le da un beso Tomoyo se siente en las nubes a decir verdad era la primera vez que la besaba así pues la vez que se hicieron novios pues solo estuvieron juntos algunas horas, cuando la boda de su mamá, pues casi nunca estuvieron a solas por todas las cosas que tenían que hacer y esta era la tercera vez que se veían, aunque ya llevaban algunos meses de novios pues era la primera vez que por fin podían estar solos y a pesar de que Eriol tenía poderes mágicos solo se podían comunicar por carta, teléfono o por correo electrónico con Tomoyo pues ella no tiene poderes mágicos

O sea que solo Sakura y Syaoran podían tener sus encuentros secretos ¿pero cómo hacía Sakura para seguir teniendo sus encuentros sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta?

En primer lugar cambiaron la hora de sus encuentros, a las 10 así prácticamente ya era hora de que estuvieran dormidas para evitar problemas, pero si había alguna cosa por la que todavía no se acostaba pues ella se las ingeniaba para hacerse la que estaba leyendo o estudiando, o veía que hacer pero nadie había descubierto sus encuentros, claro está que por parte de Syaoran pues él no tenía problemas pues dormía solo y como estudiaba mucho a cualquier hora pues en su casa ya se habían acostumbrado a que se fuera a su cuarto temprano

Al otro día desde temprano Sakura ya estaba impaciente por que Eriol se levantara pues Sakura quería estar al lado de Syaoran en el momento que él se despertara, aunque Eriol ya le había dicho que se iba a despertar por ahí del mediodía

Pero ella quería desde temprano estar al lado de Syaoran y no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión

Eriol solo sonreía de verla y por más que insistió en que bajara a desayunar ella dijo que no que no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que él despertará así que le dijeron que le iban a subir algo para desayunar

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa de que todos estaban en la recamara a decir verdad ella quería que todos salieran pues tenía el presentimiento de que Syaoran no tardaba en despertar

Y la verdad no quería que estuvieran todos ahí pues casi no se podían ni mover pues aparte de sus papás, Touya, las chicas y Eriol

Estaban los guardianes los cuales ocupaban bastante espacio y aunque Eriol ya le había dicho que se iba a despertar hasta el mediodía, ella tenía otro presentimiento

Claro que no decía nada pues no podía contradecir a Eriol por qué él supo el momento en que ella despertaría pero hay lazos muy especiales entre determinadas personas que pueden sentirse y entenderse sin necesidad de decir nada

Ya todos estaban abajo desayunando, era cerca de las 8 de la mañana y los señores Kinomoto y Touya tenían que irse a trabajar, pues querían hacer lo posible por regresar al medio día para estar presente en el momento en que el joven despertara

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de Syaoran solo lo contemplaba, esperando que el hecho de solo verle lo despertara

Y aunque todos se estaban alistando para regresar temprano y se estaban dando prisa en desayunar, pues los jóvenes en cierta forma también tenían deseos de acompañar a Sakura, sobre todo Meiling

Y no se diga sus guardianas que por ellas no se hubieran separado de su joven amo ni por un minuto, pero como los otros guardianes en cierta forma obedecían los mandatos del Joven Eriol, aunque Yue y Kerberos obedecían pero siempre y cuando fuera confirmado por Sakura pues a ellas no les quedaba otra opción que seguir lo que Yue y Kerberos hacían porque en cierta forma ellas por el momento no sabían que hacer pues su joven amo estaba dormido

Eso sí, no hacían nada que Rubymoon o Spinelson les pidieran pues aunque les habían dicho que ellos eran también seres mágicos, creados por la reencarnación de Clow, pues simplemente ellas no sentían la confianza que sentían con Yue y Kerberos

Cosa que hacia enfurecer a los dos guardianes

Pues bien Rubymoon sentía bastante celos de la nueva guardiana por las atenciones que tenía Yue con la guardiana y que nunca había tenido con ella aunque ella decía que eran novios

Y Spinelson con lo atractivo y formal que era

¿Cómo podía ser posible que la guardiana obedeciera a Kerberos que era un presumido? y a él no le hiciera caso

Así que ellas esa mañana después de ver que su joven amo seguía dormido y contra su voluntad y con todo el deseo de acompañar a la señorita Sakura salieron resignadas, pero esperando volver lo antes posible pues por lo menos ellas querían al igual que la señorita Sakura estar todo ese día con su joven amo

Sakura seguía contemplando a Syaoran cuando empezó a sentir que se movía, ella se puso muy feliz al verlo

Syaoran lentamente se empezó a estirar abriendo los ojos perezosamente pero al descubrir frente a él esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se enderezo de un salto y la abrazó fuertemente

Como la vez de elevador claro que esta vez su abrazo fue ampliamente correspondido

- ¡Sakura que bueno que estas bien! –Syaoran

- Todo te lo debo a ti amor pues sé en el peligro que estuve –Sakura

- ¿Lo sabias? –Syaoran

- Claro amor ¿crees que no sé qué Yue depende directamente de mi magia? y solo si me pasa algo a mí… le pasa algo a Yue –Sakura

- Sakura –Syaoran

Y se siguen abrazando fuertemente… tratando de darse todo ese amor que sienten mutuamente y tratando de calmar toda la tensión por la que habían pasado

En ese momento la carta ESPERANZA empieza a brillar y se siente una gran energía en toda la casa que desde luego todos sienten

- ¿Y esa energía? –pregunta Eriol

- ES ESPERANZA –gritan las chicas saltando de sus asientos

- Nuestro Amo ya despertó –dicen las guardianas

- ¿Qué? ¿Esa energía es de ESPERANZA? –dice Eriol

- Si –dicen todos levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven

Los jóvenes todavía seguían abrazados cuando todos entraron a la habitación

Ellos se separaron al instante

-¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunta asombrada Sakura

- ESPERANZA nos avisó –dicen Felices Todos al momento de entrar

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaron los señores y Touya

- Me siento muy bien ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –Syaoran

- Desde antier en la tarde… pero según mis cálculos tenías que haber despertado hasta dentro de una horas, pero veo que eres más fuerte de lo que me imagine –Eriol

- Hola Eriol –Syaoran le saluda

- Hola, veo que nos has dado muchas sorpresas –le sonríe Eriol

- Ha que te refieres –Syaoran

- A que has ayudado a todos… has incrementado bastante tus poderes –Eriol

- No creo… ¿Y tú Sakura cuando despertaste? –Syaoran

- Ayer en la tarde –Sakura

- Todavía me falta mucho para igualarte –dice Syaoran algo triste

- Estas loco… nos sacaste a todos con bien de ahí… sin mencionar que apareciste un símbolo mágico y a las nuevas guardianas –dice Touya señalando a las mencionadas

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? QUE YO CREÉ SERES MAGICOS –Syaoran dice saltando de la cama

- SI –sonríe Sakura

- ¿PERO SI SOLO CLOW Y ERIOL HAN CREADO SERES MAGICOS? –Syaoran

- Ya no amigo, ahora también tú tienes ese poder –Eriol

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- ¿Te acuerdas que te empezaste a concentrar? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Te acuerdas que empezó a fluir la energía a través de todos –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Te acuerdas que de repente gritaste Ahora –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Pues fue en ese momento en que apareció el símbolo de la magia y todos salimos del lugar y cuando aparecimos arriba tú dijiste lo Logramos y te quedaste dormido –Sakura

- Si me acuerdo de eso –Syaoran

- Pues fue en ese momento en que vimos a las guardianas –dice el señor Fujitaka

- ¿Pero cómo? –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa querido amigo es que al estar buscando la mejor manera de sacar a todos de ahí… y utilizando al máximo tú energía… en ese momento creaste tu propio símbolo mágico… al momento de crear tú propio símbolo mágico… en ese momento tienes el poder de crear a los guardianes… en tu afán de proteger a todos… las creaste a ellas para que te ayudaran a proteger a los que estaban es ese momento contigo –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces yo soy creador de ellas? –Syaoran vuelve a preguntar sorprendido

A decir verdad no lo podía creer pero la energía que salía de las guardianas pues era la de él

- Si mi Amo –dicen las guardianas inclinándose ante Syaoran

- No hagan eso –dice Syaoran sorprendido y a la vez levantándolas

- ¡Pero si tú eres nuestro creador! Y ¡Nuestro amo! –Guardianas

- Pues si… pero no me gusta que se inclines ante mi –Syaoran

- ¿¡Pero!? –Guardianas

- No se inclinen por favor –Syaoran

- Esta bien mi señor… si tu no quieres no lo volveremos a hacer –Guardianas

- ¿Y cómo se llaman? –Syaoran pregunta

- Todavía no tenemos nombres –dicen las dos

- ¿Nooo? –pregunta Syaoran

- Lo que sucede es que tú tienes que ponerles nombres –Eriol

- ¿Yo les tengo que poner nombres? –Syaoran

- Si –Eriol

- Bueno hay que pensar muy bien en que nombres les quedarían –Syaoran

- Yo ya tengo una gran lista de nombres –dice Meiling

- No… él tiene que pensar en los nombres sin que nadie le de ideas –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces? –dice Meiling con cara de tristeza y una gran lista de nombres que sostenía

- Él los tiene que pensar –contesta Eriol

- Primero pensemos en tú nombre –Syaoran

Acercándose a la guardiana

– Ya viste… las dos tienen los ojos verde esmeralda como los tuyos –Syaoran dice a Sakura

- Si –dice Sakura algo sonrojada

- Eres hermosa… esa Esmeralda que tienes en la frente y tus ojos son verdes como los de Sakura… en su honor te vamos a poner un nombre relacionado con ESMERALDAS… y como me imagino que tú dependes directamente de mi magia así como Yue, depende de Sakura y Rubymoon de Eriol y su símbolo es la Luna tú te vas a llamar SMERALDTSUKI, SMERALD DE ESMERALDA y TSUKI LUNA que vendría a ser ESMERALDA LUNAR en japonés ¿te gusta? –Syaoran

- Se escucha muy bien –dice la guardiana

- Después pensaremos en un nombre para tú identidad falsa –Syaoran

- ¿Voy a tener dos nombres? –Smeraldtsuki

- Bueno… cuando estés de esta forma de ángel… te llamaras SMERALDTSUKI y cuando tengas apariencia humana tendrás que tener otro nombre –Syaoran

- Está bien –sonríe la guardiana ahora Smeraldtsuki

- Y tú –Syaoran dirigiéndose a la felina

- Bueno tú pelaje es de un blanco como la nieve… pero a la vez tienes estas franjas doradas que te hacen resplandecer como si fueras una estrella brillante… y además todas esas piedras preciosas te hacen ver mucho muy bonita… el símbolo de Kerberos es el sol y me imagino que también es el símbolo de Spinelson, me imagino que también lo será tuyo y como él sol es una estrella y tu brillas como una… ese será tu nombre HOSHIHIKARI en japonés que quiere decir HOSHI-ESTRELLA HIKARI-BRILLO o sea Estrella Brillante ¿te gusta? –Syaoran

- Es muy bonito y más porque yo represento el brillo de tu estrella –dice feliz la felina

- Pues entonces de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Hoshihikari y en tu identidad falsa serás Hoshi que es Estrella… ¿estás de acuerdo? –Syaoran

- Si –dice la felina ahora Hoshihikari muy feliz

- Bueno… veo que ya estás bien… nosotros nos tenemos que ir a trabajar… ya pueden bajar a desayunar todos juntos y por cierto habla a tu casa pues tú mamá está muy preocupada por ti –dice el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Mi mamá? –Syaoran

- Si… sintieron tu poder hasta Hong Kong –dice la señora Sonomi

- ¿Hasta Hong Kong? –Syaoran

- Pues yo lo sentí hasta Inglaterra –dice Eriol

- ¿Hasta Inglaterra? –Syaoran

- Pues si mi amigo… y aunque no lo creas aun… tienes poderes que ni te imaginas… pero te va a tomar un buen rato controlarlos… aunque yo te voy a ayudar –Eriol

- Gracias –Syaoran

- Bueno salgamos todos para que te arregles y enseguida bajas –dice el señor Kinomoto

Todos salen y se van al comedor a terminar sus desayunos, aunque casi todo se tuvo que volver a calentar

Sakura desde luego que no comenzó su desayudo pues quiso esperar a desayunar con Syaoran

Syaoran no tardo en vestirse y bajar

Meiling que estaba muy nerviosa con todo lo sucedido, pues no dejaba de hablar, y Tomoyo y Eriol solo la escuchaban muy atentos y entendiendo a la chica

Los mayores el señor Kinomoto, su esposa y su hijo Touya, ellos ya se habían ido pues ya se les había hecho tarde en sus trabajos, aunque como el joven Syaoran ya había despertado, pues se fueron tranquilos

Los guardianes desde luego todos seguían en su forma natural pues las nuevas guardianas aún no habían intentado transformarse

Y desde luego todos habían esperado a Syaoran para saber que iban a hacer

Cuando Syaoran bajo Sakura se le acerco de inmediato

- ¿Necesitas algo? –dice Sakura

- Quisiera hablar a mi casa para avisar que estoy bien –Syaoran

- Claro… Aquí está el teléfono –Sakura

Syaoran toma el teléfono y marca

Y se sorprendió pues se puede decir que el teléfono solo sonó 1 vez y contesto su mamá cosa que le sorprendió muchísimo pues generalmente es el señor Wein quien contesta

- Habla a casa de la familia Li –se escuchó la voz de la señora

- ¿Mamá? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Hijo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ya me platicaron que tuvieron un accidente y que incrementaste tus poderes, así como que también creaste seres mágicos y apareciste el símbolo mágico ¿Cómo es? –Ieran

Claro esta que esta vez era su mamá quien estaba muy emocionada al saber que Syaoran estaba hablando y muy raro en ella por no decir rarísimo de escucharla tan emocionada

Porque si en la familia casi todos tenían poderes mágicos, el papá de Syaoran había sido un destacado brujo y ella era una mujer con bastante poder y las hermanas también tenían ciertas habilidades mágicas

Pues a decir verdad casi nadie había creado símbolos mágicos

No podía decir que no los conocían pues ya había visto que Sakura cada vez que hace magia pues aparece un símbolo mágico y sabía de barreras mágicas y sabía cómo romperlas

Así fue como ayudo a Sakura la primera vez que fue a Hong Kong (Película 1)

Pero desde luego que le emocionaba el saber de los poderes mágicos de su hijo y la creación de las nuevas guardianas, era algo increíble

Por eso era que la señora estaba bastante emocionada a pesar de su seriedad y su formalidad

Se puede decir que era una mujer difícil de sorprender pero eso de que su propio hijo había logrado incrementar así sus poderes la tenía realmente sorprendida.

- Bien mamá… estoy bien y si incremente mi magia… todavía no sé cuánto… pero si la incremente… a decir verdad… me acabo de enterar de la creación de las guardianas –Syaoran

- ¿No sabias? –Ieran

- No… use tanta energía para sacar a todos de ese lugar con bien y sobre todo proteger a Sakura y los guardianes… que cuando salimos de ahí fue que me quede dormido y no supe de su existencia hasta hace un rato –Syaoran

- ¿Y tú símbolo mágico? –Ieran

- Aun no sé cómo es… apenas acabo de despertar… y he conocido a Hoshihikari y Smeraldtsuki –Syaoran

- ¿A quiénes? –Ieran

- Las guardianas… les acabo de poner esos nombres… porque Eriol me dijo que como su creador… era yo quien debía darles sus nombres… ¿hice mal? –Syaoran

- No hijo… esos nombres están bien… ¿y quién es quién? –Ieran

- Bueno las guardianas tienen el color de ojos de Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Su color de ojos? –Ieran

- Si –Syaoran dice algo apenado

– Es que creo que me gustan mucho sus ojos y creo que por eso las dos tienen los ojos verdes –Syaoran

- Si hijo… son muy bonitos –sonríe la mamá

- Pues a la guardiana le puse Smeraldtsuki o sea esmeralda lunar en japonés y Hoshihikari la felina porque me recuerda el resplandor de una estrella –Syaoran

- ¿En japonés? –Ieran

- Si mamá… pues como aparecieron aquí en Japón… son japonesas y como Yue y Kerberos tienen nombres de origen chino… por eso pensé que ellas pueden tener nombres japoneses –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo… son muy bonitos… ¿Pero van a necesitar papeles? –Ieran

- Si… pero ya pensaremos que se puede hacer… yo creo que los señores Kinomoto ya están pensando en algo para resolver ese problema –Syaoran

- Me dice Meiling que son preciosas –Syaoran se pone colorado

- Si mamá… no es por presumir… pero son preciosas –Syaoran

- Te felicito hijo… y esperamos con ansiedad tú regreso –Ieran

- Si mamá… y gracias por preocuparte de mí –Syaoran

- De nada mi amor… tú sabes que todo lo que se refiere a ti me importa mucho y siempre estoy al pendiente de tus logros –Ieran

- Gracias mamá y ya me voy porque me están esperando para desayunar y tengo muchas cosas que investigar… como eso del símbolo mágico pues todavía no sabemos cómo es –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo, mañana te hablo para saber ¿Cómo sigues? –Ieran

- Está bien… nos vemos –Syaoran

- Adiós –Ieran

Syaoran cuelga el teléfono y ve que Sakura está a un lado la abraza y le da un besito en la mejilla… ella se sonroja y pregunta

- ¿Y eso? –Sakura

- Pues tenía muchísimas ganas de darte un beso desde que me desperté… pero como todos entraron… pues solo me quede con las ganas –Syaoran

- ¿Ya vienen? –grita Meiling

- Pues yo creo que también ahora te vas a quedar con las ganas pues nos están esperando –Sakura

- Si creo que tienes razón… pero sabes el simple hecho de que estas bien y que estas feliz me hace sentir muy bien –dice Syaoran sonriendo

- A mí también –Sakura

Los dos van a desayunar y mientras desayunan platican pues Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling ellos ya habían terminado y solo los estaban acompañando, aunque también estaban todos los guardianes pero Sakura tenía una duda

- Oye Eriol… tú dijiste que al momento de crear el símbolo mágico tienes el poder de crear guardianes… ¿porque yo no creé guardianes? –Sakura

- Bueno en realidad tú no creaste guardianes porque ya existían –Eriol

- Bueno… si… ¿pero? –Sakura

- Cuando tomaste el libro de las cartas Clow fue porque el libro brillo ¿No es verdad? –Eriol

- Si –Sakura

- Bueno pues yo te estaba observando… por eso te mande ese sueño… en el que veías a Kero y también hice que escucharas los ronquidos de Kerberos –Eriol

- ¡Oigan! –protesta Kerberos

- ¿Pero? –pregunta de nuevo Sakura

- No creaste seres mágicos porque desde antes que abrieras el libro Yue estaba con tigo… bueno Yukito… ¿no es así? –Eriol

- Si… es verdad –Sakura

- Además al momento de tomar el libro fue tu magia la que abrió el libro –Eriol

- Si… me acuerdo que estaba cerrado y al tomarlo la cerradura se abrió… fue cuando leí la carta y todas se esparcieron –Sakura

- Pues al leer la carta apareció el símbolo mágico a tus pies… que fue el que le dio poder a la carta para esparcir las demás y a la vez despertar a Kerberos –Eriol

- Si –Sakura

- Pues al despertar a Kerberos… ya tenías a tus dos guardianes… porque aunque Yukito no sabía que era tu guardián… pues él estaba siempre al pendiente de todo lo que te pudiera pasar –Eriol

- ¿Por eso cuando se cayó del precipicio Yukito la atrapo? –pregunta Tomoyo

- ¿Te caíste del precipicio? –gritan Syaoran, Eriol y Meiling

- Dos veces –Dice Yue

- ¿Dos veces? –preguntan todos

- Si pero no me paso nada –dice Sakura

- La primera fue por un engaño de ILUSIÓN… pero la segunda vez no se cayó… porque uso a vuelo –dice Kero

- No… la segunda fue cuando el concurso… me quede viendo a la luna y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba abajo con Yukito… quien se lastimo por impedir que yo me lastimara –Sakura

- ¿Y yo no me di cuenta? –dice Syaoran

- Es que en ese entonces… yo… Yukito… (Dice sin terminar solo pensándolo creía que estaba enamorada de Yukito) –Sakura

- Pues si –dice Eriol

Con una sonrisa y viendo a Syaoran quien también se sonroja al acordarse de que a él le había pasado algo por el estilo claro que se tranquilizó cuando supo que eran los poderes de Yue los que lo habían atraído)

- ¿Y fuiste tú también el que me hizo soñar con Syaoran? –Sakura dice sonrojada

- ¿Soñaste con él? –pregunta Eriol

- Si… la mañana que lo conocí –Sakura dice apenada

- No… no fui yo… ¿entonces? –dice Eriol pensativo

- Tiene predicciones –dice Syaoran apenado

- Por ese sueño yo ya sabía que iban a terminar siendo pareja –dice Kerberos muy serio

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada? –dice Sakura

- ¡Porque lo tenías que descubrir tu sola! –Kerberos

- Bueno… a decir verdad… yo también sabía algo –dice apenado Syaoran

- Fue Sueños –dice Eriol sonriendo

- Si –Syaoran afirma con la cabeza

- ¿Pero esa carta la atrapamos cuando fuimos a la Torre de Tokio? ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? –grita Meiling

- Yo no te engañe… a decir verdad cuando tuve ese sueño… pues yo mismo no lo podía creer pues se suponía que tú… bueno –Syaoran y Sakura bajan la cabeza

- Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia lo importante es que ya están juntos y mañana ya cumplen un año de novios y eso hay que festejarlo –dice Meiling

- Si –dicen los dos como tomates de la pena que les dio

Con tantas cosas que pasaron ya no se acordaban de la fecha en que vivían, ellos solo se sentían muy felices por estar juntos

- Bueno ya que terminamos vamos al jardín para ver cuáles son los nuevos poderes que posees –Eriol

- Vamos –afirman todos

Y así salen todos al jardín como ya había mencionado las bardas son altas así que no hay ningún problema de que los vean desde afuera pero para prevenir Eriol invoco un hechizo como de un escudo por si algo se sale de control para que nadie notara algo desde afuera

- Bueno ¿qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Solo piensa en magia –dice Eriol

- ¿Magia? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si… para ver cuál es tú símbolo mágico –Eriol

- Esta bien –Syaoran y se concentra

En ese momento aparece un símbolo mágico a sus pies

También brilla como el de Sakura y Eriol pero a la vez es diferente

El símbolo de Eriol pues el del Clow varias cartas cruzadas entre sí, el sol al centro y la luna a un lado

El de Sakura también son varias cartas cruzadas pero tiene dos estrellas de 5 picos en el centro, el sol y la luna a los lados, el de Syaoran no variaba mucho del de Sakura… también tenía cartas cruzadas el sol y la luna a los lados pero a diferencia de Sakura las estrellas que tenía eran de 4 picos…

Todos se quedan viendo el símbolo, desde luego que el más sorprendido era el mismo Syaoran aun viéndolo no lo podía creer

- Es impresionante –decía Meiling y Tomoyo quien por supuesto estaba filmando todo

- Es hermoso –le sonreía Sakura mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba al escucharla

- Bueno amigo, ahora que sabemos cómo es tu símbolo tienes que aparecer tu llave –Eriol

- ¿Mi llave? –Syaoran

- Si… de ahora en adelante cada vez que quieras usar magia tendrás que usar tu llave –Eriol

- ¿Ya no voy a poder usar la magia como la usaba antes? –Syaoran

- Si… pero a comparación de antes tus nuevos poderes pues no son nada –Eriol

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Syaoran

- Bueno… antes tenías que sacar tus cartas y tu espada para poder usar magia… algo brusco pues se puede decir que para usar las cartas Clow cuando las tenías… pues prácticamente les clavabas la espada para transmitirles tu magia… mientras que Sakura solo con un toque de su bastón las activa –Eriol

- Bueno ¿pero mi espada? –Syaoran

- Acabas de cambiar muchas cosas en tu vida… se puede decir que te modernizaste… aunque todavía vas a poder seguir usando tu magia como antes… lo más conveniente es que te empieces a acostumbrar a los cambios –le sonríe Eriol

- Bueno… entonces me concentro en la llave –Syaoran

- Si –Eriol

Se concentra y aparece un pequeño dije en forma de relámpago

Él la toma y dice

- LLAVE QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERO PODER ANTE SYAORAN QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISION CONTIGO… LIBERATE –Syaoran

En ese momento aparece un báculo mágico muy parecido al de Sakura pero con la estrella de 4 picos y un relámpago cruzando la estrella, es de color verde como su traje que por cierto tiene puesto pues como sabía que iba a practicar con Sakura pues se lo había traído

Aunque accedía también a usar los trajes diseñados por Tomoyo, aunque como este era un día especial, pues se puso su traje

Eriol tenía su traje, que prácticamente aparecía de la nada y desde luego que Sakura tenía un traje diseñado por Tomoyo

Los guardianes estaban presentes desde luego pues querían saber la apariencia de las guardianas

- Bueno y ahora qué hago –decía Syaoran con curiosidad y asombro al ver todo lo que le estaba sucediendo

- Bueno lo primero son las guardianas… tenemos que ver su apariencia… ahora que ya apareciste tu símbolo mágico ellas ya se pueden trasformar –Eriol

- Bueno entonces empezamos con tigo Hoshihikari –Syaoran, la felina se acerca a su creador

- ¿Si sabes qué hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si… el otro día nos dijeron… pero como estabas dormido no pudimos hacerlo –Hoshihikari baja la cabeza

- ¡Pero estoy segura que ahora si podremos! –dice feliz la felina dando un salto hacia Syaoran quien termina en el suelo feliz viendo a su creación

Él la abraza y le dice

- Inténtalo… vas a ver que ahora si vas a poder –Syaoran

- Claro –Hoshihikari se endereza y ayuda a su creador a levantarse

Se envuelve en sus alas y se transforma enseguida en una preciosa felina de peluche blanca con rayas doradas

Quien empieza a volar por todas partes feliz por estar de ese tamaño, Kerberos y Spinelson al verla tan feliz desde luego que ellos también se transformaron y empezaron a seguir a la felina

- ¿Verdad que es muy hermoso tener este tamaño? –dice Feliz Hoshihikari posándose en los brazos de Syaoran quien la tomo con mucha ternura, cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a Sakura claro esta

- Claro Hoshi –dice Syaoran con ternura y una sonrisa

- Claro… es más práctico para unas Bestias tan poderosas como nosotros estar así, que de la otra forma –dice Kero

Que durante bastante tiempo soñaba en convertirse en Kerberos, claro está que nunca se imaginó ser fuente de admiración de nadie siendo pequeño y además que por un buen tiempo había sido burla de Syaoran y Meiling por su tamaño

- Verdad que estoy hermosa –dice volando a los brazos de Sakura

- Desde luego Hoshi… yo siempre los he visto muy bonitos de este tamaño –acariciándola y viendo a Kero

– ¡Verdad que soy hermosa! –vuela con Meiling

- Claro –dice emocionada Meiling tomando a la Felina y también acariciándola todos sonríen al ver la felicidad de la Bestia guardiana

- Y ahora veremos cómo eres tú –dice Syaoran dirigiéndose a Smeraldtsuki

La guardiana se pone en pie frente a Syaoran y se envuelve en sus alas, aparece el símbolo mágico de Syaoran y aparece una hermosa chica frente a ellos

Delgada, cabello castaño claro como el de Sakura pero largo trenzado, como de unos 17 años… pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fue el color de sus ojos, pues si bien mientras permaneció como Smeraldtsuki eran verdes en estos momentos eran cafés del color de ojos de Syaoran y de sus hermanas desde luego

- Puede pasar como una de tus hermanas –dice sorprendida Meiling al verla

- ¿Eso crees? pues en verdad que eres hermosa –dice Syaoran sorprendido

Sakura se le queda viendo algo seria a Syaoran

- No pienses mal, pero es verdad con mis cuatro hermanas bien puede pasar por una de ellas –Syaoran dice rápido

Y si era cierto la apariencia de la guardiana era realmente hermosa, pero el cambio de color en los ojos de la guardiana no fue lo único que les llamo la atención, pues aunque transmitía una gran presencia y a la vez una gran tranquilidad muy parecida a la de Yue

Su rostro reflejaba una gran dulzura como la de Yukito y se sentía una gran tranquilidad a su lado

- Reflejas una gran dulzura en tu rostro… creo que ese será el nombre perfecto… Ame que es dulce en japonés –Syaoran

- Suena muy bien –dice feliz la guardiana

- Aunque hay que ver cómo resolvemos el problemas del aprendizaje –dice preocupado Syaoran

- No te preocupes por eso –dice Eriol acercándose a la identidad falsa de la guardiana –esto ya lo he hecho dos veces antes en mi vida actual así que para mí no es problema –Eriol toma a Ame y le pide que se siente en una silla

- Bien ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Eriol

- Pues aparenta unos 17 –dice Yukito quien también ya se ha transformado al igual que Nakuru

- Entonces vas a terminar segundo de preparatoria… no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada –Eriol

Le pone sus manos encima de la cabeza y se empieza a concentrar, las manos de Eriol brillan al igual que la Cabeza de Ame

-Listo, ya tienes los conocimientos para entrar en la preparatoria así como hablar el Japonés y el Chino, y algo de Ingles por si llegan a ir a visitarme… además de conocimientos mágicos –Eriol

- ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con nosotras? –preguntan Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling con caritas tristes

- Claro que no –ríe Eriol al verlas, Syaoran solo mueve la cabeza

- ¿Pero a mí me enviaste sueños? –dice Sakura

- Si… pero no es lo mismo… además lo que yo te estaba avisando era de magia no conocimientos comunes que todos tenemos que aprender –Eriol

- ¿Nooo puedes enseñarnos igual? –dicen tristes

- Claro que no –dice Eriol

Tomando a Hoshi entre sus brazos y poniéndole su mano encima para transmitirle ciertos conocimientos a ella también

Claro que como ellos son seres mágicos con Hoshi, Kero y Supi no hay problema, pues prácticamente pasan por muñecos de felpa y con quedarse quietos tienen

Pero Ame, Nakuru y Yukito pues no es lo mismo porque ellos tienen que integrarse a la sociedad

Aunque no pueden tener hijos como los humanos por ser seres mágicos tienen que llevar una vida lo más normal que se pueda

Pues ellos aparecieron de la magia con apariencia de personas mayores bueno adolescentes pero si bien su apariencia como guardianes no va a cambiar, su apariencia humana si

Así que hay que ayudarlos a enfrentar la vida lo mejor que se pueda

- Gracias por tú ayuda Eriol –dice Syaoran

- Bueno con respecto a eso… pues tengo los conocimientos de Clow y solo hago lo que me enseño –Eriol

- Pero yo solo le podría enseñar hasta el primer año de secundaria que son mis conocimientos –Syaoran

- Bueno en cierta forma también son los míos… solo cuando voy viendo las cosas que nos enseñan me voy acordando que ya las sé pero con respecto a los guardianes pues es un hechizo que me dejo Clow con el cual le puedo transmitir conocimientos a los guardianes aunque yo no me acuerde de los conocimientos –Eriol

- Aaaa ya entendemos… por eso no nos puedes enseñar –vuelven a decir las tres

- No puedo porque no son seres mágicos –Eriol dice muy serio

Las tres hacen pucheros

– Bueno amigo vamos a probar algo… Sakura estate lista para cualquier contratiempo –Eriol

- ¿Cualquier contratiempo? –preguntan todos

- Si –dice Eriol

- En ese caso –dice Yukito

Y se vuelve a transformar, seguido por las dos guardianas y las bestias

Claro que Hoshi de transformo en bestia y luego, luego se destransformo para ver si podía recuperar su apariencia chiquita, al comprobar que si podía se volvió a trasformar lo que ocasiono risas en todos

Sakura toma su llave y la llama, saca el libro para llamar alguna carta en caso de emergencia

- Bueno ¿estás listo? –pregunta Eriol a Syaoran quien está un poco nervioso por no decir muy nervioso por todo el movimiento que hubo para que él pueda probar su magia

- Si –dice Syaoran

- Bueno vamos a hacer algo sencillo, Sakura usa a movimiento y mueve este libro –Eriol

- Bien MOVIMIENTO mueve este libro –Sakura y el libro empieza a flotar y moverse despacio

- Te fijarte –dice Eriol

- Si –Syaoran

- Has lo mismo –Eriol

- ¿Pero como? yo no tengo cartas –Syaoran

- Solo piensa en que lo vas a mover –Eriol

- Esta bien –Syaoran

Se empieza a concentrar, aparece el símbolo mágico hace un leve movimiento con su bastón sobre el libro y se empieza a mover

Lo cual pone muy feliz a todos pero de repente sale disparado el libro pero como Yue ya se imaginaba algo así por eso se transformó salió volando para alcanzar el libro

- Aaaa –dice Syaoran algo triste porque en un principio pensó que lo había logrado pero luego

- No te preocupes a mí me paso igual… las dos veces –Eriol

- ¿Las dos veces? –preguntan

- Si cuando Clow y Cuando supe que era la reencarnación de Clow –Eriol

- Aaaa… entonces está bien –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque yo no tuve problemas? –pregunta Sakura

- Porque tú usas las cartas –Eriol

- Pero para eso estamos los guardianes… para traerte las cosas en lo que empiezas a entrenarte -dice Yue entregándole el libro

- ¿Pero porque yo no tuve problemas? –pregunta Sakura

- Porque tú usas las cartas desde el principio… se puede decir… que las cartas son una síntesis de años de práctica y con solo llamarlas en ese momento se hace la magia para la que fueron creada… aunque Clow tuvo que aprender muy bien magia y luego que la dominaba a la perfección fue que hizo las cartas y por último a los guardianes… pero tú tienes muchos poderes pues puedes muy bien alimentar a las cartas y a los guardianes sin ningún problema desde que transformaste todas las cartas a carta Sakura… y sabes lo que tú lograste en unos cuantos meses a Clow le tomo años –Eriol

- ¿Años? –Dicen todos sorprendidos

- Si… pero mejor continuamos –Eriol

- Gracias –dice Syaoran tomando el libro

Y así empieza sus primeras practicas… claro que Eriol había pensado en mover objetos, pues en eso el único riesgo que presentaba era ir por el objeto y tener cuidado de no golpear a alguien

Pero cuando Eriol dijo que ya era hora de descansar Syaoran se quedó pensando en que tan fuerte podía ser el fuego que podría usar… claro está que todavía no sabe que tiene que controlar hasta sus pensamientos ¡porque!

Todos se empezaron a mover de sus lugares… pero Syaoran se perdió en sus pensamientos Sakura lo estaba observando tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos cuando de repente aparece el símbolo mágico a los pies de Syaoran y una gran llama sale del bastón, cosa que hizo que todos saltaran pero gracias a la intervención de Sakura que llamo a AGUA impidió que todos terminaran rostizados aunque si terminaron empapados

- Que paso –Dice Tomoyo y Meiling

- Nada… solo estaba pensando –dice Syaoran apenado

- Debes tener más cuidado con lo que piensas… Bueno creo que nos tenemos que cambiar –le dice Eriol sonriendo

- Estas bien –dice Sakura acercándose a Syaoran

- Gracias, que bueno que actuaste rápido –Syaoran

- Presentí que algo iba a pasar porque te quedaste muy pensativo –Sakura

- Gracias, –Syaoran la abraza pues si se llevó un buen susto

- De nada… tú me ayudaste con las cartas ahora me toca a mí ayudarte –Sakura

- "¿Cómo pudo Sakura saber que algo iba a pasar si yo no sentí nada? creo que están más unidos de lo que yo creí –Eriol los contempla de lejos pensando

Cuando iban entrando llego el abuelo de las chicas para ver cómo se encontraba el joven Syaoran

- Veo que ya despertaste –dice el abuelo al joven

- Si señor… ¿se encuentra bien? ¿no se enfermó? –Syaoran

- No… gracias a ti estoy muy bien y te lo quería agradecer –dice haciendo una inclinación

- No haga eso señor –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Pero hay que tratarlos con el respeto que se merecen –abuelo

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo cree usted que una persona de su edad deba guardar respeto a unos niños como nosotros? –dice Syaoran

- Discúlpame… pero lo que hiciste no lo hace cualquiera… por lo menos en todos mis años de vida nunca había visto poderes como los que ustedes poseen –abuelo refiriéndose a Sakura, Syaoran y desde luego Eriol

- Pero no tiene que agradecer nada –Syaoran

- ¡Nos salvaste a todos! ¡y protegiste a mi bisnieta! ¿Cómo quieres que no te lo agradezca? –abuelo

- Pero lo hice con mucho gusto… ella representa algo muy especial para mi… si le hubiera pasado algo yo no me lo hubiera perdonado –Syaoran

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco… porque aparte de protegerla a ella salvaste a toda mi familia… que tiene poco que la acabo de recuperar… no sé qué hubiera hecho si a alguien le hubiera pasado algo –abuelo

- No te preocupes abuelo… tienes familia por muchísimo tiempo –dicen sonrientes las chicas

- Y esta jovencita… ¿quién es? –viendo a Ame

- Es la apariencia falsa de SMERALTSUKI, se llama Ame –Sakura

- A por cierto, Ya investigue… y tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar para sacar los papeles de la joven ¿porque me imagino que debe de necesitar documentos? –abuelo

- Si… en eso estaba pensando –dice Syaoran

- Pues permíteme ayudarte con eso… como pago por la ayuda que nos diste –abuelo

- ¿No habrá algún problema? –Syaoran

- No… este amigo sabe de la magia pues él también tiene algunos poderes… no como ustedes pero él nos puede ayudar con toda la documentación y sobre todo su registro, ya que es muy grande para registrarla apenas a la edad que representa –abuelo

- Bueno yo estaba pensando en usar a creatividad… para hacer los papeles –dice Sakura

- Pero en un momento dado esos serían papeles falsos… y que mejor que tener todos los papeles en regla –abuelo

- Eso si –Syaoran

Y así todos se dirigen al registro civil para registrar a Ame… claro que las pequeñas bestias se quedaron y mejor decidieron enseñarle como jugar videojuegos a Hoshi

Ya en el registro cuando llegaron el abuelo se dirigió a ver al jefe del registro quien era su amigo pero también resulto que conocía a Eriol

- Buenas tardes –saluda el abuelo

- Buenas tardes ¿ustedes deben ser los del problema? –Saluda el encargado

- Si –dicen agachando la cabeza Syaoran, Meiling y Sakura

- No se preocupen… ya he registrado a gente con problemas como el suyo… –el encargado

- ¿? –Syaoran, Meiling y Sakura

- Si hace algún tiempo –en eso ve a Eriol

– Joven Eriol ¿Es usted el del problema? –encargado

- ¿Lo conoces? –preguntan los jóvenes

- Si… en donde crees que conseguí los papeles de Yukito –Eriol

- Aaaa –Syaoran, Meiling y Sakura

- Y no… no soy yo el del problema… pero si es parecido a ese problema… les presento él es Syaoran Li… descendiente de Clow… se puede decir que es mi pariente y él es el del problema pues fue el creador de esta joven Ame –Eriol mostrando a Ame

- Esto es fantástico… no puedo creer que se pueda crear personas con la magia –dice el Señor

- Pues créalo… porque estos tres jóvenes –Eriol refiriéndose a Ame, Yuki y Nakuru

– Son creaciones mágicas… y desde luego que podemos confiar en su discreción –Eriol

- Claro… no hay problema solo hay que registrarla y con eso ya podrán tramitar su pasaporte o los documentos que se necesiten –encargado

- Muchas gracias –dice Syaoran

- Bueno tu nombre por lo que escuche es Ame –encargado

- Si –Ame

- ¿Y Cuál va a ser tu apellido? –Todos se quedaron viendo con tantas cosas no habían pensado en el apellido

- Pues yo creo que bien puede ser también Li –dice Eriol

– Yo a Nakuru le puse otro para que no me relacionaran con ella como mi familiar y esconderme de ustedes pero no veo problema para que ella no sea Li –Eriol

- Creo que tienes razón… pues póngale Li –dice Syaoran

- Esta bien… serás Ame Li… bueno necesito que me firmen estos documentos como sus padres –a lo que Syaoran se puso rojo

- ¿Cómo que como su padre? –dice muy nervioso

- Si… tú eres su creador… entonces eres como su padre… y por lo tanto tienes que firmar –encargado

- ¡Pero soy menor de edad! –Syaoran

- No hay problema… no podré tu edad… solo que la presentaste ¿y quién va a firmar como su mamá? –a lo que Sakura se pone roja

Al ver como se puso de roja Sakura, Syaoran le pregunto..

- ¿Me harías el honor de firmar como su mamá? –Syaoran

- Desde luego –Sakura le sonríe

- Y los demás pueden firmar como sus testigos –encargado

- Bueno ya que tenemos su acta de nacimiento será más fácil sacar su pasaporte –dice el abuelo

Ya en la Noche cuando estaban ya todos acostados

Eriol y Syaoran empezaron a platicar pues Syaoran desde luego que tenía muchas dudas

- Novias para los guardianes no se me había ocurrido –dice Eriol con picardía

- Pero como se te ocurre –dice Syaoran completamente rojo

- Pero eso son lo que son –Eriol

- ¿Cómo crees? Eriol son imaginaciones tuyas –Syaoran

- Serán imaginaciones mías, pero existe un lazo especial entre ellos cuatro –Eriol

- Pero y Rubymoon, ella viene a ser la novia de Yue por ser también creación tuya –Syaoran

- Puede ser también creación mía pero yo no la cree pensando en Yue o Kerberos y tu si, por eso aunque Rubymoon tiene apariencia femenina, pues Spinelson no la tiene y tus dos guardianas si la tienen –Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible eso? –Syaoran

- Estabas bastante preocupado por ellos ¿verdad? –Eriol

- Pues si… Yue estaba ya muy débil signo de la debilidad que tenía Sakura y eso me preocupaba bastante y también sabía que necesitábamos de Kerberos para cerrar el círculo mágico y si estaba preocupado por él, porque prácticamente fue la magia de él la que nos sacó de ahí –Syaoran

- Pues eso fue… al estar preocupados tanto por ellos creaste a tus guardianas para ser apoyo de ellos –Eriol

- ¿Apoyo de ellos? –Syaoran

- Si… y en un momento dado eso es lo más conveniente por tu relación con Sakura –Eriol

Syaoran se vuelve a poner de colores, este paseo se había salido de todas sus expectativas, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo por los poderes que ahora tenía y entendía las palabras de su papá de que no se desesperara que muy pronto iba a tener los poderes para hacer cualquier cosa y la verdad eso lo asustaba bastante por lo que había pasado al final de la práctica, que si no hubiera estado Sakura al pendiente hubiera quemado a todos los presentes

- ¿Y podré tener todos los poderes que tiene Sakura? –Syaoran

- Pues si te empeñas en lograrlo lo lograras pero debes trabajar bastante paro no tener problemas como los del final de la práctica –sonríe pícaro Eriol

- Si Sakura no hubiera estado ahí y adivinado tus pensamientos… ahora debes tener muchísimo cuidado hasta con lo que piensen y en especial controlar tu carácter pues te puede traer problemas y hacer algo que después te arrepientas –Eriol

- ¿Lo dices porque quizás tendré problemas pronto? ¿cómo la vez de lo del truco del títere que me avisaste y no te hice caso? –Syaoran

- No… -le sonríe Eriol

– Solo lo digo por precaución… pero no… no vas a tener ningún problema… pero estaba pensando que quizás sea conveniente acompañarte a tú casa para ayudarte a encarrilarte en tus practicas… quizás algunos consejos sean convenientes –Eriol

- Gracias –Syaoran

Y así nuestro amigo se queda dormido

En verdad son muchas cosas las que le pasaron pero se sentía tranquilo por haber logrado proteger a su dulce flor de cerezo y aunque tenía miedo por todo el poder que ahora tenía sabía que no estaba solo

Y así como él ayudo a Sakura cuando lo de las cartas, él sabía que iba a recibir la ayuda tanto de Eriol como de Sakura, así que no se preocupaba por eso

Lo que si era que al otro día cumplían ya un año de novios y lo que más le gustaba era que aunque nadie lo sabía ellos se veían a diario y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho muy feliz

- Un año –suspiraron

Los dos felices de estar juntos, bueno cada quien en sus recamaras pero siempre que ellos se sentían felices ESPERANZA brillaba y dejaba sentir una gran Paz y un gran Amor en toda la casa

Cosa a lo que ya todos estaban acostumbrados, aunque a Eriol esto lo sorprendió era la segunda vez en ese día que sentía esa energía y eso le empezaba a gustar

Sus amigos tenían muchas cosas que lo sorprendían y eso que él pensaba que nada lo podría sorprender bueno lo de Tomoyo, pero ahora se está dando cuenta por qué decidió dejarle en su vida pasada las cartas a Sakura pues estaba llena de sorpresas

CONTINUARA:

La otra vez me puse a contar contactos que tengo por la historia y son más de 40, y eso me hace muchísimo muy feliz hoy que termino con este capítulo es 7 de octubre del 2002 y saben la mayoría de ustedes van a leer esta historia casi de corrido pero saben, ya casi cumplo un año de escribirla… pues la empecé a escribir por octubre o noviembre del año pasado… y ni yo puedo creer cómo va la historia, pero les prometo que pronto ya va a acabar creo que unos dos capítulos más, cualquier comentario critica lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Bueno esto lo escribí cuando escribí el capítulo, y como pueden ver cuando yo publique aquí ya tenía la historia completa y no la pude publicar en un solo capitulo o historia, por eso la dividí en 2 y también ya tenía parte de su continuación, la mayoría de las paginas en donde publicaron mis historias completas al principio, desafortunadamente ya no existen como por ejemplo asuka, pero doy gracias a todos aquellos que desde los primeros capitulo publicados en otras páginas me sigue, ya me quede aquí y es en el único lugar en donde pueden leer todas mis historias

El día de hoy es 5 de junio del 2007 y la verdad no se ni que pensar, ahora ya tengo más de 600 contactos y muchos más que no me dicen que leen la historia y lo que nunca pensé, un plagio, pero bueno

Ya casi termina esta historia pero voy a seguir publicando aquí la continuación que es "la unión de poderes"

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki (ya saben de dónde salió el nombre)

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar pero si descubren la huella de la historia escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	19. Chapter 19

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 19 ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?

Al otro día todos estaban desayunados cuando el profesor les pregunto que si querían regresar al lugar donde aparecieron las guardianas todos respondieron que sí, pues querían ver el lugar, sobre todo Eriol quien quería ver si podía descubrir algo más de la aparición de las nuevas guardianas

Todos fueron desde luego que Syaoran estaba sentado al lado de Sakura quien estaba recargada en él, también llevaba en brazos a su guardiana quien se consentía como si fuera una gatita

Sakura quien estaba feliz por estar al lado de Syaoran ahora que cumplían un año de novios y desde luego que llevaba en brazos también a Kero, quien estaba actuando raro, demasiado a decir verdad, pero no quería estar demasiado lejos de Hoshi

Y aunque al lado de Syaoran estaba sentado Eriol y Tomoyo quien estaba recargada en su hombro, quien llevaba en brazos a Supi, esté no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kerberos pues le molestaba que Hoshi sintiera preferencia por ese guardián presumido y no se fijara en él que era la nobleza andando

Syaoran se sentía muy contento por estar al lado de Sakura más en estos momentos en los que se sentía muy inquieto por sus nuevos poderes, pero se sentía seguro de poder estar con ella en estos momentos tan importantes en su vida con respecto de la magia y también se sentía muy bien por contar con la ayuda de Eriol la reencarnación de Clow

Aunque ahora tenía que aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes, los dos se sentían felices de estar juntos

Touya desde luego que respetaba mucho a Syaoran después de todo lo que logro, dejo de pelear con él aunque no aguantaba los celos pero si no fuera por la hazaña del joven quizás nadie habría contado lo sucedido así que mejor opto por aceptarlo como novio de Sakura y como sabía de los poderes del joven Eriol, pues mejor opto por dejarlos la paz

Desde luego que Eriol y Tomoyo también se sentían muy bien por estar juntos y Meiling iba muy feliz platicando con Ame y Yukito

Cuando llegaron todos fueron a inspeccionar el lugar se estacionaron cerca del lugar donde aparecieron las guardianas

- Lo que si es que tenemos que ser discretos para que la gente que está aquí cerca no se dé cuenta –dice el señor Kinomoto

Pues el otro día que vinieron no había nadie pues fue un día de descanso pero el día de hoy era un día de trabajo para todos los que estaban trabajando en las ruinas, claro que nadie sabía nada de lo sucedido

- No se preocupe –dice Eriol levantando su mano y apareciendo su báculo, los mayores se sorprendieron al ver al joven que con solo un movimiento de su mano apareció el báculo y le apareció otra ropa, a lo que Tomoyo exclamo

- Sakura, Syaoran aquí están sus trajes –entregándoselos Eriol solo sonríe al verla

- Nunca cambia –dice Meiling

- Eso es una de sus cualidades –contesta Eriol

Los dos se cambian, Eriol hace brillar su báculo

- Ya está –Eriol

- ¿Qué esta? –dicen los señores

- Ya no se va a acercar nadie y sí alguien nos ve de lejos no va a ver nada de magia –Eriol

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? –vuelven a decir

- Desde luego –sonríen Sakura y Syaoran

- Eso es algo que siempre hacia cuando lo del cambio de cartas para no llamar la atención de las personas –dice Sakura

- ¡Con razón casi nunca me di cuenta de las cosas que pasaban! solo sabía que estaba pasando algo por ver a Sakura y a ese chiquillo que seguido estaban juntos –dice Touya, Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojan

- Bueno, aquí fue donde aparecieron –Eriol indicando un lugar

- Si –afirman los demás

- Se siente todavía una gran energía… a ver –comienza a caminar Eriol todos lo siguen

- Aquí fue –dice Eriol

Aparece su símbolo mágico y en el centro de este se puede ver el sitio donde estuvieron atrapados, los adultos se sorprenden de ver con qué facilidad hace magia, se puede decir que con el simple movimiento de su mano por no decir de dedos, suceden las cosas que desea

- Si aquí fue –dicen todos sorprendidos

Viendo el lugar completamente lleno de agua, se puede decir que el agua lleno la cueva y siguió su camino todos estaban perplejos viendo la profundidad a la que estuvieron y recordando el peligro en el que estuvieron

- De veras que fue una gran hazaña Syaoran –dice Eriol

Al ver el lugar, por diferentes rincones de la cueva se veían algunos objetos que llevaban como cuerdas, algunas mochilas, que habían quedado atoradas entre las mismas rocas y la corriente no se las había llevado y en uno de los rincones Eriol alcanzo a ver la cámara de video de Tomoyo

- Miren la cámara de Tomoyo –Eriol dice, todos la ven

- Si es mi cámara, lástima que ya no funcione pues yo la había dejado grabando para ver todo lo que pasara después… pero como todo está inundado, la cámara se mojó y la película ya se habrá echado a perder ¡que lastima! –dice Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… haber Syaoran… vamos a practicar un poco –le sonríe Eriol

Syaoran lo ve algo preocupado

- No te preocupes… lo que te voy a pedir es sencillo ya que ya lo hiciste antes –sonríe Eriol

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Syaoran

- Pues que uses el mismo hechizo que hiciste para sacar a todos de ahí… y saques la cámara –Eriol

- ¿Crees que lo pueda hacer? –dice Syaoran

- Claro… si solo es una cámara –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Animo Syaoran –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizarse

- Claro que puedes –dice Meiling

Todos afirman pues están de testigos de sus nuevos poderes

- Esta bien lo intentare –Syaoran

Llama a su báculo, este aparece

Sakura y Eriol sonríen

Syaoran se concentra y sí solo con pensar en la cámara esta aparece en sus manos, él no lo puede creer lo fácil que fue, se siente feliz viendo la arruinada cámara

- LO LOGRE –Dice Syaoran sorprendido

- Claro que lo lograste… tu eres el heredero de mi poder –Eriol

- ¿En verdad? –pregunta sorprendido Syaoran

- Claro… ¿o tú que pensabas? –Eriol

- No se… la verdad nunca lo había pensado –Syaoran

- Bueno… permíteme la cámara… estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua… no creo poder repararla –dice Eriol viendo a Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… ya tengo esta nueva –dice Tomoyo enseñándole la nueva cámara

- Pero que lastima que se perdió lo filmado en ese día –Tomoyo dice triste

- No te preocupes por eso, eso sí lo puedo arreglar –le sonríe Eriol

- ¿En serio? –dicen todos sorprendidos

- Claro -dice Eriol

Sosteniendo la cámara entre sus manos, las hace brillar y la cámara queda completamente seca, la abre y saca la cinta de la película y se la entrega a Tomoyo

- ¿Qué emoción? Podremos ver qué fue lo que paso exactamente ese día –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

A decir verdad todos estaban emocionados y sobre todo Syaoran… por ver lo que había pasado, Eriol desapareció la restricción mágica que había hecho y todos fueron a los autos a ver en la televisión que Eriol había pedido que llevaran para ver el video

En él se veía desde el principio

Cuando llegaron al lugar, cuando empezaron a hacer las cuevas y todo lo demás que paso

Incluso el derrumbe que por suerte para Touya no salió que él lo había provocado

El enojo de Yukito y la preocupación de todos

Los intentos por encontrar a Syaoran

La magia que Syaoran había tenido que usar para no ser aplastado por las rocas

Y los infructuosos intentos de Sakura por usar su magia para sacarlos de ahí

Al igual que se veía la debilidad notable en la Señora de las Cartas, como la debilidad de Yue

Cómo se empezó a inundar la cueva

La angustia de todos

Y la decisión de Syaoran de sacarlos de ahí

El apoyo que recibió Syaoran por parte de los adultos

La organización de todos

La advertencia de Syaoran hacía Sakura y el dulce beso que ella le da que al verlo los dos se sonrojan pero a la vez Syaoran le sonríe

- Gracias por tu apoyo –dice Syaoran

- Es lo único con lo que te podía ayudar –sonríe Sakura

Y siguen viendo la película

Se ve como él se empieza a concentrar

Cómo se va llenando la cueva de agua

Todos concentrados y animándose unos a otros

Esto Syaoran ya no lo escucho y estaba muy atento a lo que estaba filmando

El agua seguía entrando con gran presión

De repente se ve como abre Syaoran los ojos y grita AHORA

En ese momento aparece el símbolo mágico a los pies de Syaoran y se ve como aparecen al mismo tiempo que el símbolo dos luces muy brillantes una atrás del Abuelo y otra atrás de Kasumi formando un círculo mágico muy fuerte

Que fue el que los saco a todos de ahí

Se ve como todos desaparecen y como la cámara sigue grabando como se llena la cueva de agua

Apagan el video

Todos están sorprendidos de lo que vieron pero el más sorprendido fue él mismo Syaoran al ver como aparecieron tanto las guardianas como su símbolo mágico

No lo podía creer… pero era cierto

Así pasaron rápido el tiempo de las vacaciones

Todos practicaban en la casa del abuelo y Syaoran iba tomando confianza en utilizar sus nuevos poderes

Sakura ya podía dejar sueltas a más de 40 cartas a la vez con su apariencia sin necesidad de usar los poderes para los que fueron creadas y desde luego que esto sorprendía a las cartas

"Estar libres sin necesidad de ser utilizadas"

Eso las hacía sentir más especiales pues antes solo las llamaban para cuando necesitaban de ellas

Y el hecho de salir de sus cartas para jugar con sus demás compañeros las hacía sentirse en verdad muy felices

Desde luego que esto las hacía sentirse mucho muy bien

Claro que practicaban con Sakura y lo hacían con todo gusto pues eso les ayudaba tanto a ellas como a Sakura a aumentar los poderes que tenían

Desde luego sabían que Sakura quería poder tener el control de todas las cartas en su apariencia normal

Pues quería darle una sorpresa a la familia Li y que conocieran a las cartas en su apariencia natural

Claro que Syaoran sabía de los planes de Sakura y él también ayudaba mucho a Sakura para ejercitar las cartas

Hacían un muy buen equipo trabajando

Eso a Eriol le agradaba pues sabía de la felicidad de las cartas y los guardianes

Y así llego el momento de la despedida

Claro que Tomoyo estaba algo triste pues Eriol le había dicho que se iba a ir con Syaoran para ayudarlo con sus nuevos poderes

Y esto reducía el tiempo de ellos de estar juntos, pero como muchas veces le había pasado cuando platicaban por Internet

Pues cuando estaban ellos solos se podían pasar las horas platicando, pero cuando se trataba de magia Sakura y Syaoran pues ahí ella los dejaba, pues no era su especialidad

Y sabía que era para ayudarlos y desde luego que gracias a eso ellos en estos momentos estaban vivos

Pero eso no le quitaba la tristeza de la separación

Eriol sabía de la tristeza de Tomoyo y para animarla los invito a todos a que pasaran una navidad diferente en Inglaterra, cosa que a todos animo mucho

Pasar unos días en Inglaterra, iban a conocer otro país y a la vez saber cómo pasaban la navidad en otro país

Todos se despidieron, Ame no tuvo problemas con sus papeles pues el señor Kinomoto se había encargado de los tramites después de que consiguieron el acta de nacimiento

Y Hoshi y Supi pues ellos iban como muñecos de peluche que llevaban desde luego Syaoran y Eriol, Nakuru, Meiling y Ame se sentaron juntas y Eriol y Syaoran también se sentaron juntos

Syaoran estaba nervioso por lo que le esperaba en su casa, cosa que le daba mucha risa a Eriol

Syaoran se había convertido en una persona muy poderosa más que él mismo y no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo

Pues Syaoran no sabía que tan fuerte se había convertido, no sabía que ya era más fuerte que Eriol, pero lo que lo tenía más nervioso era el hecho de llenar todas las expectativas de su madre

En el aeropuerto, Sakura se sentía muy triste porque Syaoran se había ido, cuando se percató que Tomoyo también se sentía muy triste y por culpa de Syaoran… bueno no intencionalmente, pero por Syaoran y sus nuevos poderes Eriol se había ido con él

- Tomoyo no te preocupes –dice esta con una gran sonrisa

– Cuando lleguen nos van a hablar por teléfono y además te imaginas que emoción pasaremos navidad en Inglaterra es importante conocer otras culturas –Sakura

- Tienes razón Sakura –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

En eso voltean las dos chicas para hablar con Yukito quien también había ido a despedir a las visitas

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de las dos chicas al verlo con una gran tristeza que nunca antes habían viste en él

Voltearon a ver a Kero quien estaba en el bolso de Sakura para pedirle consejo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo a él también en el mismo estado que Yukito

- ¿Qué les pasa? –dice Sakura con una gran preocupación

- No sé Sakura… no sé… pero este sentimiento solo lo había sentido una vez –dice Yuki

- ¿Qué sucede? –dicen las dos chicas preocupadísimas viendo a los dos guardianes

- Si… nunca pensé volver a sentir esto… por lo menos en muchos años –dice Kero

- Vamos a la casa a ver si estando ahí me pueden explicar que es lo que sienten –dice Sakura

- Esta bien –afirman los dos sumiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sakura? –pregunta bajito Tomoyo

- No sé… pero lo averiguare –Sakura

- Esta bien –Tomoyo

Y así llegan a la mansión Kinomoto

Al llegar todos se fueron al jardín

Sakura y Tomoyo pidieron bocadillos y dulces para ver si animaban a los guardianes

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que nada más los vieron y no hicieron nada

- Esto esta grave –dice Tomoyo olvidando su tristeza por completo

- Tienes razón… a ver ¿me pueden decir que les pasa? –Sakura voltea de nuevo a verlos

- No sé –dice Yuki

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? y tú Kero ¿qué tienes? –Sakura

- No lo sé… siento como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso –contesta también Kero muy triste

- ¿Algo muy valioso? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Si ¿Cómo podría explicarme? siento que he perdido algo que nunca voy a recuperar… es como en aquella ocasión –Kero

- ¿Aquella ocasión? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Si –Yuki

- A ver hábleme más claro… yo nunca los había visto así… de que ocasión hablan –Sakura

- De cuando Clow murió –Yuki

Las dos chicas palidecieron al escuchar eso

- ¿Les va a pasar algo grave? –dicen las dos preocupadísimas

- No… no es eso… solo que –dice Kero

- ¿Solo que qué? –vuelven a preguntar las dos

- Que ¿Por qué nos sentimos así? me siento tan triste como cuando murió Clow –dice Yuki

- Pero a Eriol no le va a pasar nada, además ya él antes se ha ido y ustedes nunca se sintieron mal –sonríe Tomoyo

- Pero no es por él –dice Kero

- ¿Y entonces? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Son las nuevas guardianas –dice Yuki

- ¿Las nuevas guardianas? –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Si, pero porque nos sentimos así –dice Kero

- YA SE… LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE ENAMORARON DE ELLAS –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUEEEEE? –Gritan los guardianes al darse cuenta de lo sucedido

- ¿ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS? ¿PERO ESO ES EXCLUSIVO DE USTEDES LOS HUMANOS? –Kero y Yuki

- Pues ya ven que no –dice Sakura feliz de ver a sus guardianes tan confundidos

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? –preguntan los dos

Para eso ya Tomoyo los está filmando al descubrir el problema de los guardianes y darse cuenta que es una situación en realidad muy romántica para los dos

- Pues sencillo… se acuerdan que Eriol comento que las nuevas guardianas fueron creadas pensando en nosotros –dice Sakura

- Si –dicen los dos sorprendidos

- Pues resulta que ellas aparecieron porque Syaoran estaba realmente preocupados por ustedes ¿verdad? –dice Sakura

- Pues si… dijo que dependíamos de mi magia para salir de ahí –dice Kero

- AJAA –Sakura

- Y también estaba preocupado por Yue… por su debilidad –dice Yuki

- Bueno pues al aparecer ellas él estaba preocupado por ustedes Y CREO A SUS COMPAÑERAS –dice firme Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE? –saltan los dos

- Si… que ellas son sus compañeras –Sakura

- Pero porque dices eso Sakura –dicen los dos

- ¿A ver? ¿Qué sienten al pensar en ellas? –Tomoyo

- Una gran tristeza –contestan los dos

- ¿Y que sienten al pensar en Nakuru y Supi? –Tomoyo

- Pues Nakuru es algo molesta –dice Yuki

- Y Supi piensa que es mejor que yo –dice muy serio Kero

- Ven a lo que me refiero ¡están enamorados! ¿verdad Tomoyo? –Sakura

- ¡Claro! ¡hay que tiernos! –Tomoyo

- ¿Pero? –Yuki y Kero

- Pero nada… les voy a decir porque están enamorados –Sakura

- A ver… según tú porque estamos enamorados –dicen los dos

- Pues cuando piensan en Nakuru o Supi pues se molestan ¿no es verdad? –Sakura

- Siiii –Yuki y Kero

- ¿Y cuándo piensan en las nuevas guardianas se enojan? –Sakura

- Nooo… ¿cómo crees? –contesta Kero mientras Yuki se queda muy pensativo

- ¿Entonces eso es amor? –pregunta por fin Yuki

- Si –dice Sakura

- Pero yo pensé que no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos –dice Yuki

- Pues ya ves que si puedes… y eso me da muchísimo gusto –dice Sakura abrazando a sus guardianes

- ¿Pero esto que sentimos? –dice Kero

- Es el dolor de separarte de la persona que amas –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Eso es lo que ustedes sientes cuando ellos se van? –dicen los dos preocupados

- Pues si… nos sentimos así… aunque como sabemos que pronto sabremos de ellos pues ya no nos sentimos tan mal –Sakura y Tomoyo

- Pero es un dolor muy intenso –dice Yuki

- No se preocupen al rato que nos hablen le decimos a Syaoran si pueden hablar con ellas y verán que se sentirán mejor –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees Sakurita? –pregunta Kero

- Claro Kero verán que al rato que hablen con ellas y sepan cómo están se sentirán mejor –Sakura

- ¿Estas segura que nos sentiremos mejor? –pregunta Yuki

- Claro… no se preocupen y mejor coman un poco que no creo que ellas estén de acuerdo cuando sepan que no han comido nada por culpa de ellas –Sakura

- Esta bien –dicen los dos tomando algo de los bocadillos aunque no con muchas ganas

Mientras tanto en el avión Syaoran nota que Hoshi está algo estaña, aunque como está hablando con Supi no dice nada y lo mismo nota con Ame

Esta aparentemente escuchando a Meiling y a Nakuru pero casi no ha hablado y Syaoran nota que también se siente triste pero tampoco comenta nada

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto cual fue la sorpresa para los que llegaban pues gran parte de la Familia Li los estaba esperando

La Señora Li estaba acompañada por el papá de Meiling, el segundo en importancia de la Familia, se podría decir y el más intrigado en si era cierto lo de los nuevos poderes de su sobrino

- Creo que ahí vienen –grita una de las hermanas

Todos voltean y se quedan extrañados por las personas que eran

Ya les había avisado de que Eriol la reencarnación de Clow iba a ir con sus guardianes, así que cuando vieron a Meiling acompañada de dos Señoritas pues pensaron que una de ellas debía ser la guardiana del joven

¿Pero dónde estaba la guardiana de Syaoran?

Sí les habían dicho que tenía los ojos verdes como los de Sakura

No se podía negar que ambas jóvenes eran realmente hermosas

Aunque una de ellas les llamo más la atención ya que era más bonita y algo más joven que la otra, pero estaban seguros que no podía ser la guardiana porque aquella joven tenía los ojos cafés, muy bonitos… muy parecidos a los de su hijo y sus hijas pero cafés, no verdes

- Mira ahí viene Syaoran y su amigo ¿Pero traen muñecos de felpa? –dice su cuñado

- ¿Qué raro? a lo mejor se los regalaron las señoritas –dice la Señora Li

- A lo mejor –dice su cuñado

Todos se acercan al grupo con gran entusiasmo

- Hijo ¿Cómo estás? –Saluda su mamá

Todos los rodean con curiosidad pero a la vez con respeto pues sabían que la reencarnación de Clow venía con el joven

- Buenas tardes mamá, estamos bien… te presento él es Eriol Jiraguisawa… es la reencarnación de Clow –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto –Saludo Eriol tomando su mano dándole un beso en ella

- El gusto es nuestro y es un honor el que quiera ayudar a mi hijo –saludo la Señora Li

- Lo hago con mucho gusto… estos son mis guardianes –Eriol presenta a Nakuru y muestra a Supi

- ¿Él es un guardián? –dice una de las hermanas de Syaoran

- Se parece a Kero –comenta otra

- Es verdad –dice una tercera

- ¿Entonces? –dicen señalando al peluche que tenía en brazos Syaoran

- ¿Ella es la guardiana? –preguntan las cuatro

- Si… Ella es Hoshi… y ella es Ame Li –Syaoran dice tomando la mano de la joven sonriendo

- ¿Pero no que tenía los ojos verdes? –dice su tío

- Si los tiene… pero solo en su apariencia como Smeraldtsuki, bueno yo creo que lo más conveniente es irnos –Syaoran

- Está bien –todos se van

Ya en la mansión Li desde luego que había un gran alboroto pues toda la familia estaba esperándolos

Me refiero a los tíos, los primos, la abuela y demás miembros de la familia así como algunas personas de mucha importancia en la sociedad al igual que amigos de la familia

Cosa que sorprendió muchísimo al joven pues nunca se esperó causar tal revuelo

Pero para toda la familia desde luego que era algo de admirar y eso de que era amigo personal de la reencarnación del mago más destacado en la familia, era algo increíble así que había bastantes motivos de festejar

Syaoran pidió permiso de retirarse un momento a descansar y mostrarle sus habitaciones a las visitas como a los guardianes, de cambiarse y regresaban todos para la fiesta

- Desde luego Hijo… y no te olvides de hablar con la señorita Kinomoto, pues ella estará esperando su llamada –Ieran Li

- Gracias mamá… ahora le hablo –Syaoran

Todos se retiran

Syaoran junto con Wein llevan a la señorita Nakuru y a Supi a una habitación

En la de al lado se quedaría el joven Eriol

Después Syaoran pregunto que cual sería el cuarto de sus guardianas

Wein le informo que la habitación que estaba al lado de la de él sería la nueva habitación de las guardianas

Así las nuevas guardianas conocieron su recamara y al mismo tiempo vieron cual sería la de su amo

Preguntaron que en donde se quedaría Meiling desde luego que era lógica pues ella era la única persona que conocían en ese mundo de personas extrañas para ellas

- Ella no vive aquí… ella vive en la casa de al lado… pero la podrán ver seguido… luego las vuelvo a presentar bien con mis hermanas que también van a ser hermanas de ustedes… él es el Señor Wein nuestro mayordomo y mi principal amigo –dice Syaoran

- Mucho gusto –dicen las dos haciendo una reverencia

- Estoy muy contento de conocerlas –contesta el señor Wein

- Gusta bañarse –le pregunta el señor a Syaoran

- Si pero primero me gustaría hacer una llamada –Syaoran

- A quien piensa llamar –dice Hoshi…

- A Sakura –responde Syaoran

Las dos guardianas se quedan viendo

- Vamos… no quieren hablar con Yuki y con Kero –dice Syaoran

A las guardianas les brillan los ojos van a donde estaba un teléfono

Syaoran también hablo con Eriol para que llamara a Tomoyo y así lo hacen primero hablo Eriol con Tomoyo… luego Syaoran hablo con Sakura… esta le explicó más o menos lo que pasaba con Kero y Yuki y Syaoran le dijo

- Sabes creo que ellas están igual… me gustaría que hablen –Syaoran

- Desde luego –Sakura

Los primeros en hablar fueron Kero y Hoshi quienes no sabían bien que decir pero el simple hecho de escucharse los ponía muy felices

Después hablaron Ame y Yuki y ellos desde luego que estaban muy nerviosos pero también se tranquilizaron al escucharse y eso los animo

Y todos quedaron de acuerdo que cada vez que sus dueños se hablaran por teléfono ellos también hablarían

Luego Sakura y Syaoran volvieron a hablar para quedar de verse en la noche como era su costumbre

Solo que esta vez como había la reunión pues tendrían que verse más noche para no tener que estarse esperando y quedaron de verse a las 11 para Syaoran o sea las 12 para Sakura

Claro que ella acepto pues sabía que la familia de Li no iba a pasar por alto sus nuevos poderes y así quedaron de acuerdo

La reunión transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó el momento de mostrar sus nuevos poderes a Syaoran

Desde luego que todos vestían con ropas de gala Chinas y Eriol vestía ropa normal y Syaoran vestía su traje ceremonial verde como muchos de la familia

La Guardiana vestía también unas ropas típicas chinas que le habían dado, a decir verdad a la media hora de haber llegado a la casa, la señora Li había mandado comprar un guardarropa completo para la joven pues antes no lo había hecho por no saber la talla de la joven

Pero nada más conocerla pidió que se le comprara de todo pues ella sería como una hija para ella y una nueva hermana para todos

Así se hizo, la joven estaba fascinada y a la felina le compraron varios collares de distintos colores como listones, todo para que se sintieran muy bien en su casa

Syaoran se puso de pie al igual que las guardianas, Ame avanzo al lado de Syaoran llevando en brazos a Hoshi y Eriol hizo lo mismo Nakuru iba a su lado llevando a Supi en brazos

- Bueno –dice Eriol empezando a hablar

– Ya todos me conocieron pero me quiero volver a presentar… soy Eriol Jiraguisawa la reencarnación de Clow antepasado de ustedes –Eriol dice serio levanta su mano aparece su símbolo mágico y aparece su bastón y su atuendo de Clow

- Y Ellos son mis guardianes –Eriol

Dice señalando a los guardianes que al momento que los señalo se transforman en Rubymoon y Spinelson

Todos quedan impresionados al ver tal despliegue de poder

Syaoran estaba bastante nervioso, pero a la ves seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, a decir verdad tenía que seguir los pasos previos de Eriol y así lo Hizo

- Todos ustedes me conocen… saben de mis poderes… pero hace algunos días sucedió algo que hizo que estos poderes cambiarán… Soy Syaoran Li… descendiente del Mago Li Clow y heredero de su poder –Syaoran

"(al decir eso todos se sorprenden)"

Da un paso al frente… toma su dije del cuello dice unas palabras levanta su mano aparece el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y aparece su bastón muy parecido al de Sakura pero en verde

- Ellas son mis guardianas –Syaoran

Dice señalando a las guardianas que al momento que las señalo se transforman en Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo

Las guardianas realmente eran hermosas e impresionaban con su porte

A todos llamo muchísimo la atención ver a Spinelson una pantera negra y a Rubymoon una mujer con alas de Mariposa

Pero todos se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver a la tigresa blanca con rayas doradas pues se veía realmente hermosa e impresionante

Pero cuando vieron a Smeraldtsuki se quedaron impresionados pues tenía la apariencia de una mujer ángel y efectivamente sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas

A decir vedad la mayoría de ellos habían escuchado hablar de Kerberos y Yue pero nunca se imaginaron conocer a cuatro guardianes al mismo tiempo ni ser testigos de tanto poder

- Syaoran… puedes mover este objeto –dice Eriol

Él afirma cierra los ojos se concentra aparece el símbolo de la magia a sus pies y el objeto que pidió Eriol que moviera es elevado despacio ante los ojos de asombro de todos

Eriol se siente satisfecho de la pequeña demostración y que nada se salió de control pues como sabia de los nervios de Syaoran pensaba que algo podía pasar mal

Syaoran sonría a su amigo pues lo apoyo en la presentación de sus poderes

- ¡Eso cualquiera lo puede hacer! –dice uno de los primos de Syaoran

- Si tienes razón –contesta Eriol

Hace brillar su báculo, eleva al joven y lo congela en un instante

- Syaoran –dice tranquilo Eriol

Syaoran levanta su báculo, aparece su símbolo mágico y de su bastón sale una gran llamarada que derrite en un instante el hielo en el cual se encontraba el joven saliendo de él sin ningún daño

El joven no podía creer que por andar de hablador lo habían usado de conejillo de indias

- Esto es sorprendente –dice la Abuela de Syaoran

– Y si se nota que usted es la reencarnación de Clow pues no cualquiera se atreve a hacer semejantes bromas… y tampoco había mucha gente que pudiera deshacer sus hechizos tan rápidamente… tienes un gran potencial querido –agrega viendo a su nieto

- Gracias, abuela –dice Syaoran

Y ya dado el visto bueno de la abuela ya no se tuvo que demostrar nada más

Los jóvenes regresaron a sus lugares y los guardianes permanecieron en sus formas naturales hasta que se retiraron

Desde luego que su mamá y sus hermanas se sentían mucho muy orgullosas de Syaoran

No había podido recuperar las cartas para la familia pero todos estos nuevos poderes indicaban que él tenía el potencial para ser en verdadero un mago muy poderoso, solo era cuestión de esperar

Cuando se estaban retirando Syaoran le comento a Eriol:

- No me imagine que fueras hacer algo así –Syaoran

- ¿Algo así? ¿Cómo? –Eriol

- Si algo así como de congelar a alguien –Syaoran

- Bueno… teníamos que demostrar tus nuevos poderes… y aunque a muchos solo con el hecho de aparecer tu símbolo mágico y tu bastón les basto… hubo gente como este joven… que dudaba de tus nuevos poderes –Eriol

- ¿Pero no fue algo drástico? ¿Qué tal si no hubiera logrado deshacer tu hechizo? –Syaoran

- Calma… yo sabía que tú podrías deshacerlo… te volviste experto ayudando a Sakura… ¿o no me digas que ya se te olvido todo lo que les hacía y como lo solucionaron? –Eriol

- No… desde luego que no… pero nunca congelaste algo –Syaoran

- No… nunca, pero yo iba a hacer algo más porque sabía que algunos no se iban a quedar callados –Eriol

- ¿Y ya habías pensado desde antes que ibas a hacer? –Syaoran

- No… no lo había pensado… pero si sabía que algo iba a hacer… en mi otra vida estaba muy acostumbrado a los retos… no en balde se me conocía como una persona muy bromista… a la que le gustaba divertirse… bueno esta era una de mis diversiones –Eriol

- Bueno hay que descansar… nos vemos mañana Eriol, Nakuru, Supi –Syaoran

- Hasta mañana… Syaoran, Ame, Hoshi que descansen –Eriol

Todos se retiran

Mientras en Japón Sakura esta impresionada, no sabe qué fue lo que paso, se fueron a acostar tarde por andar platicando con Kero y Yuki sobre los sentimientos y como se sentían pero como a las 11 de la noche se fueron a acostar, Sakura sabía que se tenía que esperar pues vería a Syaoran a las 12

Pero ya se tenía que acostar así que opto por acostarse y esperar en el jardín a Syaoran

Pero algo raro había pasado, no se encontraba en el jardín, sino

Pero a Yukito y Kero les esperaba una gran sorpresa

Y así fue, ellos se sorprendieran muchísimo pues al acostarse y cerrar los ojos aparecieron en un jardín

Ellos desde luego que se sorprendieron de sobremanera, ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos, pues los dos se vieron que estaban en el jardín

Si… el mismo jardín creado por Sakura para estar con Syaoran el cual ellos cuidaban desde afuera porque nunca habían entrado o por lo menos nunca lo habían intentado pues era un lugar creado por su dueña para estar a solas con su novio, para que no los molestaran

En realidad el lugar era precioso, se podía ver animales, ver los cerezos florecer, ver el atardecer

Bueno como era un lugar creado podía tener cualquier aspecto

Por ejemplo solitario y con nieve como si fuera invierno, caluroso y lleno de vida como si fuera verano

El lugar se podía adaptar según lo que se quería ver pero casi siempre era primavera para ver florecer los árboles de cerezos y ver la llegada de los pájaros que emigran

Los guardianes estaban sorprendidísimos de estar en ese lugar y se preguntaban que hacían ahí y como era posible estar en ese lugar

Cuando de repente ven a Hoshi y a Ame parecer en el mismo lugar

Todos se sorprenden al verse, no lo pueden creer, más las guardianas quienes no sabían de la existencia de ese lugar

Después de las explicaciones de ese lugar y de tampoco saber el porqué de estar ellos ahí pensaron en pasarla bien mientras estuvieran los 4 en ese lugar

Así que se pusieron a jugar, luego a platicar y a pasar el rato que estuvieran ahí bien pues no sabían si se iba a repetir ese encuentro

Así que a disfrutar el momento, después vendrían las preguntas para sus dueños pero por el momento hay que disfrutarlo

Mientras Syaoran se acuesta y cierra los ojos y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver en el lugar donde apareció, voltea a ver en donde estaba y ve que Sakura está también en ese lugar sorprendidísima

- Hola Sakura ¿porque estamos aquí? –Syaoran dice Sorprendido

- No se… llevo un rato aquí pero no lo puedo creer ¿cómo es posible que estemos aquí? Sin necesidad de oxígeno, trajes especiales o que caigamos a algún lugar –Sakura lo voltea a ver y lo abraza

- No sé pero es impresionante estar aquí –Syaoran

- Ya lo creo… esta vista es increíble… ver la grandeza del universo, darse cuenta de todo lo que nos rodea y ver que nuestro hermoso planeta… en realidad es más pequeño de lo que nos imaginamos –Sakura

¿En dónde estaban nuestros amigos?

Pues en esta ocasión aparecieron flotando en el espacio

Era algo increíble, esa sensación de estar flotando, de respirar sin ninguna dificultad y ver la belleza de todos los planetas, ver cometas, estrellas, es algo sorprendente

Ellos no lo podían creer, estar en aquel lugar tan hermosísimo, nunca se imaginaron estar en un lugar así, creo que esa belleza solo los astronautas entenderían la belleza a la que me refiero

Aunque como los astronautas necesitan trajes espaciales, oxígeno y demás accesorios, no creo que entiendan muy bien lo que están sintiendo nuestros amigos que sin nada flotan en el espacio

Los dos tenían mucho que platicarse, sobretodo Syaoran con lo que paso con su presentación como mago pero era tal la belleza que tenían enfrente que no platicaban solo observaban

No había palabras para describir tal belleza y así los dos se quedaron un buen rato observando todo a su alrededor

Después de un rato empezaron a platicar sin perder detalle de todo lo que les rodeaba y así hasta que el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos

Al otro día cuando se despertaron desde luego que cada quien estaba en su cama, pero se sentían mucho muy felices por haber tenido la oportunidad de haber estado en el espacio

Y a diferencia de la vez pasada que solo en las noches podían ver el jardín en esta ocasión solo con cerrar los ojos aparecían en el espacio

(Claro que acuérdense que es solo su mente la que aparece en estos lugares, sus cuerpos nunca desaparecen de donde están)

Y desde luego eso los hacía sentir mucho muy feliz porque era tal la belleza y la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que se sentía que no importaba el estar solos en ese lugar

Claro que el encontrarse juntos era muchísimo mejor pero si no coincidían no importaba con ver aunque sea por unos instantes ese lugar era más que suficiente

Syaoran baja rápido a la sala a hablar por teléfono con Sakura para preguntarle si no fue cosa de su imaginación pues ahora solo con cerrar los ojos veía ese lugar

A lo que Sakura le contesto que a ella también le pasaba lo mismo

Eriol lo ve y se sorprende al darse cuenta que es con Sakura con quien está hablando pues acababan de hablarles el día anterior

Aunque Syaoran aprovecho ya que hablo con Sakura para que Eriol saludara a Tomoyo

En su casa ya estaban acostumbrados a que Syaoran hiciera esas llamadas repentinamente, así que ya no se sorprendían pues generalmente sucedían, cuando se separaban los jóvenes

Cuando estaban desayunando Eriol no dejaba de observar a Syaoran presentía que había algo más que sus amigos no le habían contado claro que sus encuentros eran un secreto nada más de ellos dos

- ¿Para qué hablaste con Sakura? si ayer hablamos con ella –Eriol

- ¿Qué… no querías hablar con Tomoyo? –Syaoran

- Claro… me dio mucho gusto hablar con ella… pero me sorprendió que le volvieras a hablar tan pronto –Syaoran

- ¡Es que tuve un sueño! –Syaoran fue lo único que dijo y siguió con su desayuno

Pero también las guardianas lo observaban pues le querían preguntar sobre lo que les había sucedido, pero se lo querían preguntar a solas

Al terminar de desayunar las guardianas le pidieron de favor hablar con él en privado pues querían preguntarle algo

Syaoran acepto, sabía que la casa era nueva para ellas al igual que toda su familia a sí que no sorprendió a nadie que quisieran hablar con él

Al mismo tiempo en casa de Sakura, Yukito y Kero no dejaban de observar a Sakura

En la residencia Kinomoto también ya estaban acostumbrados a esas llamadas dobles que generalmente se hacían cuando los jóvenes se separaban y ya no les extrañaba, lo que si les extrañaba era la manera de que los guardianes veían a Sakura con insistencia

Como ya sabemos eran los últimos días de vacaciones de verano Touya se tenía que ir al trabajo, al igual que su papá y su mamá

Por lo sucedido los días anteriores pues Yuki no había tomado un trabajo así que como faltaba poco para reanudar las clases opto por no trabajar esos pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones y trabajar más con Sakura con respecto a la magia

Así que cuando se quedaron solos bueno Tomoyo también estaba pero esto lo querían consultar desde luego que solo con Sakura y ni hablar tuvieron que pedirle a Sakura que querían hablar a solas con ella que era algo muy importante

Tomoyo noto algo serio a los guardianes y dijo que no se preocuparan que ella iba a ir a la biblioteca y los dejó

Sakura se extrañó del comportamiento de los guardianes

- ¿Podemos ir a casa del abuelo? –pregunta Yuki

- Desde luego ¿pero para qué? -dice Sakura

- Cuando lleguemos ahí te decimos –dicen los dos, Sakura se extraña más, pero se dirigen a la casa del abuelo

Mientras que Syaoran les pregunta a las guardianas que en ¿dónde querían hablar? y de ¿qué?

Ellas le pidieron que fuera en un lugar donde nadie los pudiera escuchar y que ahí le dirían, cosa que extraño a Syaoran

- Bueno puede ser en mi cuarto o en el de ustedes –Syaoran

- Vamos al Tuyo –dice Ame

Los tres se dirigen a su cuarto

Todos los demás empiezan sus actividades normales claro que las 4 hermanas de Syaoran y la Señora Ieran están acompañando a Eriol y sus guardianes en un recorrido por la casa

Casa que ya conocía pues cuando fue Clow él vivió en ella una temporada

- Y bien –dice Sakura llegando al jardín donde practica su magia

- ¿Puedes crear el jardín donde solo tú puedes estar con Syaoran? –dice Yuki

Ella se extraña por la petición pero crea el jardín

Los dos se paran enfrente de la puerta

- ¿Crees que podamos entrar? –dice Kero

- Yo creo que si –contesta Yuki

- Pues vamos –dice Kero

Sakura solo los observa con curiosidad ¿qué es lo que están tratando de hacer?

Desde luego que al tratar de entrar por la puerta hay una gran energía que no permite el paso de Kero ni de Yuki

- ¡Pero anoche! –Dice Kero

- A lo mejor si nos transformamos –y los dos se transforman en Kerberos y Yue

Lo vuelven a intentar y esta vez si logran entrar

- ¿Pero anoche no estacamos transformados? –Kerberos

- Si… tienes razón y aparecimos adentro –Yue

- ¿Qué sucede? –se acerca por fin Sakura

- Lo que sucede es que anoche cuando nos fuimos a acostar aparecimos en este lugar… claro que como Kero y Yuki… no como Kerberos y Yue –dice Yue

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUEEEEE? –Sakura

- Lo que escuchaste Sakura… y eso no fue todo después de un rato aparecieron aquí Hoshi y Ame… en su forma falsa… bueno todos estábamos en nuestra forma falsa –dice Kerberos

Sakura no cabe de la expresión de asombro que tiene

Mientras con Syaoran

- Bueno de que quieren hablarme –Syaoran

- Bueno lo que sucede es que anoche nos sucedió algo mucho muy extraño –dice Ame

- Extraño… yo no note nada –Syaoran

- Bueno es que fue cuando nos acostamos –Ame

- ¿Cuándo se acostaron? –Syaoran

- Si al momento de cerrar los ojos… aparecimos en un parque –Hoshi

- ¿En un parque? –dice sorprendidísimo Syaoran

- Si en un parque y no solo fue eso…. Yuki y Kero se encontraban ahí –dice Hoshi

- ¿Se encontraron con ellos? –Syaoran

- Si, estuvimos un buen rato con ellos –dicen apenadas las guardianas

- Pero nos dijeron que ese parque lo había creado la señorita Sakura para ustedes dos –Ame

- ¿Y no entendemos porque es que aparecimos nosotros en él? –dice Hoshi

- Quizás sea por –Syaoran

Mientras con Sakura:

- Quizás sea por la misma razón que nosotros empezamos a aparecer aquí –Sakura

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntan los dos algo sorprendidos

- Bueno… este era un secreto de los dos… pero creo que ahora lo vamos a compartir con ustedes –Sakura

- ¿Ha que te refieres? Sakura –dice Yue

- Se acuerdan el día en que le dije de mis poderes a mi papá –Sakura

- Si -Yue y Kerberos

- Se acuerdan que ese día fue cuando Syaoran se fue –Sakura

- Si –Yue y Kerberos

- Pues esa noche fue la primer noche que vi a Syaoran en este lugar –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEE? –Yue y Kerberos

- Si desde ese día veo todas las noches a Syaoran en este lugar –Sakura

- ¿Todas las noches? –Yue y Kerberos

- Si… bueno no… solo cuando está lejos de mi… o sea cuando está en Hong Kong porque cuando estamos juntos no nos vemos… bueno solo ese día que me enoje con él… no sé cómo lo hizo, pero nos vimos aquí y platicamos y arreglamos el problema –Sakura

- Con razón… vimos que cada quien se había ido a su recamara… nunca los vimos juntos pero al rato sentimos la energía de ESPERANZA y supinos que ya se había resuelto su problema… aunque nunca supimos cómo –dice Yue

- Pues bien… aquí es donde nos vemos siempre –Sakura

- ¿Pero anoche no te vimos? –dice Kerberos

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que anoche nos empezamos a ver en otro lugar –Sakura

- ¿En otro lugar? –pregunta Yue

- Si –dice sonrojada Sakura

- ¿En dónde? –pregunta Kerberos molesto

- En el espacio –Sakura

- ¿En el espacio? -Yue y Kerberos

- Si… no sé porque… pero aparecimos en el espacio –Sakura

- ¿No saben por qué? –dice Yue

- No… nunca lo hemos sabido a ciencia cierta, ni ¿Por qué? empezamos a vernos en esta lugar… pero con el simple hecho de poder vernos todos los días… no nos preocupamos por el ¿Por qué?… quizás es nuestro deseo de estar juntos lo que hizo que nos viéramos a diario –Sakura

- ¿Entonces se ven todos los días? –pregunta Yue

- Si –dice Sakura sonrojada

- ¿Pero por qué nosotros también aparecimos aquí? –pregunta Kerberos

- Quizás sea porque ahora comparten el mismo sentimiento que nosotros –Sakura

- ¿El mismo sentimiento que ustedes? –Yue y Kerberos

- Pues si… nuestro más profundo deseo es volver a estar juntos y como por el momento eso es imposible… nosotros creemos que es por eso que nos vemos en estos lugares… no podemos estar juntos físicamente… pero mentalmente si –Sakura

- Y nosotros porque –dice Kerberos

- No me digan que no se sentían realmente triste por ver partir a las guardianas –Sakura

- …. -Yue y Kerberos

- Ustedes nos dijeron que se sentían como cuando murió Clow ¿no es verdad? –Sakura

- Si… así nos sentíamos –Yue y Kerberos

- Y ¿Cómo se sientes después de haberlas visto? –Sakura

- La verdad yo me siento muy bien –dice Kerberos

- Pues si… a mí también me dio mucho gusto poder verla de nuevo… aunque este lejos –dice Yue

- Pues yo creo que como ustedes existen gracias a mi magia y ellas existen gracias a la magia de Syaoran y ahora comparten también ese sentimiento especial que nosotros tenemos, es por eso que creo que también ahora se pueden ver en este lugar –Sakura

- ¿Nos vamos a ver todos los días? –Yue y Kerberos

- Pues si les pasa igual que a nosotros… pues sí creo que sí… lo único que tienen que hacer es ponerse de acuerdo en que hora se van a ver… para que no estén esperando –Sakura

- ¿Y cómo nos pondremos de acuerdo? –dice Yue

- A horita que regresemos hablo a casa de Syaoran le explicamos y ya pueden hablar ustedes con ellas para ponerse de acuerdo –Sakura

- Con razón no extrañabas tanto a Syaoran –dice Kero

(Después de que fue capaz Syaoran de crear a Hoshi y a Ame había dejado de ser el mocoso para Kero)

- Ah y eso si… ya que comparten nuestro secreto… no vayan a decir nado –Sakura

- Claro que no y gracias por compartir con nosotros tus dones –dice Yue

- Yue… ustedes son mucho muy importantes para nosotros y prácticamente conocen todo de mi… me da muchísimo gusto compartir con ustedes nuestro secreto –Sakura

- Gracias –contestan los dos

- Bueno regresemos que Tomoyo debe de estar preocupada porque ya nos tardamos –Sakura

- ¿Y si te pregunta? –dice Kero

- Le decimos que estábamos consultando algo respecto a la magia y listo, al final es cierto ¿o no? –Sakura

- Si es verdad… estos encuentros son mágicos –sonríe Yue

Y todos regresan

Mientras con Syaoran

- Quizás sea porque también los extrañan mucho –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué los extrañamos? –Ame

- Si… porque los extrañan –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Hoshi

- Les voy a contar algo… cuando nos habíamos hecho novios yo me tuve que venir, pero fue tal nuestro deseo de vernos que esa misma noche nos empezamos a ver en ese parque –Syaoran

- Y anoche ¿por qué no los vimos? y si vimos a Yuki y Kero –Ame y Hoshi

- Bueno... pues quizás porque ahora aparecimos en otro lugar –Syaoran

- También lo creo la señorita Sakura –Ame y Hoshi

- No… este lugar no lo creo ella –Syaoran

- Entonces donde aparecieron –Ame y Hoshi

- Pues aparecimos en el espacio –Syaoran

- ¿Y pueden respirar ahí? –dice Hoshi

- Bueno… en realidad mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente es la que viaja, es como ustedes, en realidad nunca estuvieron fuera de sus camas ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No… estuvimos todo el tiempo aquí –dice Hoshi

- Pero al mismo tiempo estuvieron con Yuki y Kero ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Si ¿pero cómo logramos eso? –Ame

- Lo que pasa que eso es magia y como ustedes comparten nuestra magia quizás sea por eso que ahora que también desean estar cerca de ellos, pues también tienen ese don –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cualquiera puede estar ahí? –dice Hoshi

- No… en realidad no… antes solo Sakura y yo podíamos, pero como ahora ustedes existen y también comparten nuestro deseo… también comparten nuestros encuentros, así que les voy a pedir un favor… nadie está enterado de estos encuentros hasta ahora, que también ustedes los van a compartir así que no digan nada a nadie –Syaoran

- Esta bien ¿pero? ¿entonces se van a repetir nuestros encuentros? –Ame

- Claro… desde que empezaron nuestros encuentros… nos hemos visto Sakura y yo a diario… bueno con excepción de cuando la voy a ver claro que ahí como la tengo en persona –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces nos vamos a ver a diario? –dicen felices las guardianas

- Probablemente… solo hay que ponerse de acuerdo en la hora para que no estén esperando –Syaoran

- Solo eso –Ame

- Si –Syaoran

- Pero hace un rato hablo con ella ¿qué van a decir si vuelve a llamar? –dice Hoshi

- No se preocupen... cuando hablo con ella nunca me dicen nada porque saben que es para algo importante –Syaoran

- ¿Pero por nosotros? no tienes que molestarse –Syaoran

- Desde luego que sí… ustedes son los seres más importantes en esta casa –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo dice eso? si nosotros existimos gracias a ti… así que la persona más importante aquí eres tú –dicen Hoshi y Ame

- Claro que no… ustedes son mucho muy importantes porque son creaciones mágicas… mis creaciones y estoy orgulloso de ustedes y mi deber es procurarles que estén contentas con migo… y ahora más al saber que también comparten un secreto tan valioso como el de poder verse con la persona que extrañas –Syaoran

- Gracias –dice Hoshi y Ame

Y así van a hablar por teléfono, cuando ya están cerca del teléfono éste suena

- Diga –contesta Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? –dice Sakura

- Hola amor… ahora te iba a hablar –Syaoran

- ¿Así? ¿Entonces ya sabes lo de sus encuentros? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Entonces creo que será mejor que ellos hablen –Sakura

- Creo que sí… nos vemos en la noche –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

Y así hablan los guardianes y se ponen de acuerdo a qué hora se van a ver, todos están felices por sus encuentros

CONTINUARA:

Y van tres

Comentarios, críticas a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Qué curioso yo pensé que iba a recibir correos con la respuesta de mi principal pista de la historia pero no recibí ni un correo así que no es tan obvia como yo había pensado espero sus comentarios aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar sus comentarios en reviws 24-junio-2007

besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	20. Chapter 20

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 20: SYAORAN ¿ES EL HERMANO DE SAKURA?

Y así paso el tiempo Syaoran seguía practicando mucho con sus nuevos poderes, Ame y Hoshi siempre lo ayudaban

Ame ya asistía a la escuela junto con una de las hermanas de Syaoran y efectivamente cuando estaba con su personalidad falsa era una persona común y corriente y era un miembro más de la familia

Claro que todo mundo consentía muchísimo a las guardianas, pero a la vez al notar la seriedad de su joven creador desde luego que no permitieron que cambiaran su forma de ser

Bueno después del susto que tuvieron porque una cosa es ser atentas con las personas y otra muy distinta es aprovecharse de la situación y ser abusivos con los demás

Algo así como lo que hace Nakuru que por ser una creación mágica y saber lo especial que es, abusa de los que la rodean y siente que todos deben hacer lo que ella quiere

Eso era por lo que siempre perseguía a Touya pues estaba acostumbrada a que todos hicieran lo que a ella le gustaba

Claro que no contó con que Touya desde que la conoció sabía que era una creación mágica y por eso nunca le hizo caso

Aparte que no creo que a muchos hombres les gusten las mujeres tan encimadas como ella y por lo mismo Yukito no le hacía caso

En el momento que las guardianas empezaron a cambiar un poco su carácter no solo Syaoran se empezó a comportar serio con ellas, sino que sus encuentros nocturnos los empezaron a perder, cosa que las asusto muchísimo

¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ellas?

Él día bueno la noche que se acostaron y cerraron sus ojos y no aparecieron en el jardín se asustaron muchísimo, así que lo volvieron a intentar pero nada y las guardianas salieron de su recamara y se dirigieron muy asustadas al cuarto de Syaoran

Pero haciendo bastante escándalo cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el resto de la familia quienes salieron de sus recamaras al escucharlas que estaban bastantes asustadas y aunque todos preguntaban que les pasaban ellas no decían ni una palabras hasta que Syaoran abrió la puerta para ver qué pasaba

A decir verdad él se había tardado en abrir pues apenas se había encontrado con Sakura y le extrañaba que las guardianas lo interrumpieran sabiendo que ese momento lo tenía especialmente dedicado a ver a Sakura y desde luego que ellas tenían que estar con los guardianes

Pero al escuchar el alboroto fuera de su recamara le dijo a Sakura que tenía problemas y que tenía que ver de qué se trataba

- Hola amor –dice Sakura

- Hola ¿Cómo has estado? –Syaoran

- Buen… feliz de encontrarme en este lugar y estar a tu lado –le dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Cuando Syaoran empieza a escuchar ruidos fuera de su recamara, él se extraña pues no sabe que está sucediendo solo pone atención y escucha a las guardianas quienes lo están llamando desde afuera

Sakura lo nota raro

Pero al escuchar Syaoran el alboroto fuera de su recamara le dijo a Sakura que tenía problemas y que tenía que ver de qué se trataba

- ¿Qué sucede? –Sakura

- No se… creo que hay problemas –Syaoran

- ¿Problemas? –Sakura

(Cabe aclarar que como cada quien está en su casa pues no escuchan nada de lo que sucede en la casa del otro)

- Si… son Ame y Hoshi que están aquí afuera… y me están llamado muy angustiadas –Syaoran

- ¿Pero que les habrá pasado? –Sakura

- No se… lo siento amor pero tengo que ver qué les pasa –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… ahora voy a ver a Yuki y Kero a ver si ellos saben algo –Sakura

- Si nos vemos… a ver si nos podemos ver al rato… sino hasta mañana… y perdona la interrupción –dice mucho muy serio Syaoran…

- No te enojes amor –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Es que como es posible? ¡Si ellas saben que este momento lo dedico especialmente para ti! ¿Cómo me vienen a interrumpir? –Syaoran

- ¿Quizás sea algo grave? –dice Sakura

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Tenles paciencia por favor… debe de ser algo importante para ellas –Sakura

- Esta bien –Syaoran y se despiden

Así Sakura se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de Yuki y Kero

Toca la puerta tardan un poco en abrir, pero después de un rato abren y se sorprenden al ver a Sakura

Ellos la invitan a pasar y le preguntan porque no está con Syaoran

- Lo que sucede es que cuando me encontré con Syaoran, Ame y Hoshi lo llamaron y quería saber ¿si no les hicieron algo? –Sakura

- Pues no… a decir verdad… estábamos esperándolas en el jardín… por eso tardamos en abrirte –dicen los dos sorprendidos

- ¿No llegaron? –Sakura

- No… por eso no habríamos… queríamos esperar otro rato… pensamos que se les había hecho tarde –Yuki

- Pues creo que les sucede algo, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver que investiga Syaoran ¿ustedes no notaron algo? –Sakura

- Pues a decir verdad… pues si –dice Yuki

- ¿Qué fue? –pregunta Sakura

- Pues últimamente he notado a Ame algo… ¿Cómo te diré? presumida… si eso es… la he notado algo presumido –Yuki

- Si tienes razón… yo también he notado a Hoshi algo presumida de todas las cosas que le dan y el trato que recibe… aunque yo creía que solo era yo él que noto ese cambio –Kero

- Aaaa con que eso es –dice Sakura…

- ¿Cómo que eso es? –le preguntan los guardianes

- Si… al ellas sentirse más que ustedes… rompieron la magia de sus encuentros –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´? –dicen los dos sorprendidos

- Bueno… en una ocasión nos pasó… a decir verdad yo no me había dado cuenta… es más yo lo tome como algo natural… pues resulta que cuando hice la obra de Blanca Nieves… ¿se acuerdan? –Sakura

- Si –los dos

- Pues cuando hice la obra y yo caí supuestamente muerta… pues al momento de cerrar los ojos resulta que me encontré con Syaoran, claro que me sorprendió pues nunca nos habíamos visto de día pero luego en la noche no lo vi… yo pensé que quizás había sido porque nos habíamos visto durante la obra… pero después él me platico que fue por celos de él que no pudimos vernos –Sakura

- ¿O sea que si algunos de nosotros… nos salimos de los sentimientos que nos permiten estar aquí? ¿ya no nos vamos a ver? –dicen los guardianes

- Pues no… al ellas empezar a sentirse más importantes que ustedes por como son tratadas… los están haciendo menos a ustedes –Sakura

- ¿Nos están haciendo menos? –los dos

- Quizás todavía no son conscientes ellas de eso… pero al sentirse más importantes que ustedes… ellas solitas están rompiendo la magia que los hacía aparecer en el jardín –Sakura

- ¿Entonces ya no las vamos a ver? –los dos

- ¡A mi Hoshi ya me estaba empezando a caer mal! –dice Kero

- No seas malo… que tú no eres una perita en dulce –dice Sakura…

- ¿Pero y entonces? –dice Yuki con algo de tristeza

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Apenas tenía unos meses que había descubierto el amor en su vida para que por culpa de Ame fuera a perder ese sentimiento tan importante

- No se preocupen… yo creo que Syaoran las va a ayudar a que se vuelvan a centrar en sus sentimientos y verán cómo se podrán a volver a ver en el jardín –Sakura

- ¿Crees que las podamos ver Hoy? –Dice Kero quien no lo quería admitir pero estaba igual de triste que Yuki

- Pues si aparecen en el jardín pues espérenlas un rato… si no espero que mañana las puedan ver… en realidad ahora todo depende de ellas… y su dedeo de volver a verlos –Sakura

- Esta bien –dicen los dos resignado pues efectivamente ellos no pueden hacer absolutamente nada

Mientras Syaoran abre la puerta y se encuentra con las dos guardianas mucho muy preocupadas y a toda la familia haciendo mil preguntas que ellas no quieren responder

- Silencio ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –dice muy serio Syaoran

- No se hijo… solo empezamos a escuchar que las guardianas te están llamando con mucha insistencia… y por más preguntas que les hacemos no quieren contestar –dice su mamá

- Si joven no podemos hacer que nos digan nada –dice El señor Wein

- Y bien… ustedes saben que estos momentos los dedico a estudiar… y ustedes ya deben estar en su recamara ¿Por qué me interrumpen? –Syaoran dice Molesto

- Lo sentimos mi señor –dicen las dos arrodillándose ante Syaoran

- Ya les dije que no hagan eso –dice levantando a las guardianas

- Es que tenemos un problema… y solo usted nos puede ayudar –Ame

- Este bien… pasen… Mamá… hermanas… Wein… ya no se preocupen yo me encargo de ellas –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo… ¡¿pero si tienes algún problema?! Házmelo saber –Mamá

- Desde luego… no te preocupes –Syaoran

Cierra la puerta de la recamara

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pasa? –Syaoran

Las guardianas no responden están esperando que nadie esté cerca de la habitación para hablar

Ame se asoma por la puerta para ver si efectivamente todos se habían ido y cuando ve que no hay nadie… cierra de nuevo la puerta y se sienta con la cabeza agachada

- ¿Y bien? ustedes saben a la perfección que este es el momento en el que puedo ver a Sakura… ¿porque me interrumpieron?… ustedes deben de estar con Yuki y Kero –Syaoran enojado

- Si lo sabemos… pero –Ame

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Ellos les hicieron algo? –Syaoran

- No… no es eso… solo… qué –Hoshi

- ¿Solo que qué? –Syaoran

- Es que no podemos entrar al jardín –las dos

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste mi señor –dice Hoshi apenada

- Haber un momento ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Porque eso de llamarme mi señor?… ¿inclinarse ante mí? y ¿ese comportamiento tan extraño que tienen últimamente? –Syaoran

- Es que últimamente lo hemos notado extraño con nosotras… y ahora esto… ¿Por qué ya no podemos entrar al jardín? –las dos

- Bueno… si últimamente yo me he comportado serio con ustedes… es porque han cambiado –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que hemos cambiado? –los dos

- Si… como reciben tantas atenciones por parte de mis hermanas y mi mamá y demás familiares… pues ustedes han cambiado –Syaoran

- ¿De qué manera? –las dos

- Pues son muy presumidas… algo así como lo es Nakuru –Syaoran

- ¿QQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –las dos

- Y eso en cierta manera a mí me molesta… está bien que son creaciones mágicas… y estoy muy orgulloso por ello… también el hecho de que pertenecemos a una familia con dinero… por lo mismo podemos tener ciertos lujos que otros no tienen… pero una cosa es tener ciertos privilegios y otra muy diferente es presumir de esos privilegios, porque al presumir de lo que tienen pueden herir a otras personas que no lo tienen… sobre todo si se trata de magia –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo que somos presumidas? porque presumimos de nuestros poderes –las dos

- Bueno… lo que sucede es que ustedes son pura magia… y en un momento dado las únicas personas que pueden competir con ustedes… pues son los demás guardianes –Syaoran

- ¿Pero hay muchos que quieren probar sus poderes con nosotras? –dice Ame

- Lo se… y también lo han intentado con migo… pero yo los ignoro… y no pasa nada… el hecho que no quiera medir mis fuerzas con ellos no quiere decir que soy menos poderoso ¿o sí? –Syaoran

- Pues no… pero cuando nos retan siempre nos dicen que tú eres un debilucho porque no quieres enfrentarlos… y nosotros como tus guardianes tenemos que enfrentarlos a ellos… y demostrarles que tú eres el mejor –Hoshi

- Y desde luego siempre ganan ¿o no? –Syaoran

- Pues si –las dos

- Y no se han puesto a pensar que ¿si ustedes siempre ganan es porque nacieron de mi poder? y ¿desde luego que soy más fuerte que las dos juntas? –Syaoran

- No nunca lo habíamos pensado –las dos

- A mí no me interesa combatir con personas que son habladoras… por un lado… con el simple hecho de verlas sé que son más poderosos que nosotros o no –Syaoran

- Pero –Hoshi

- Una vez me sentía la persona más poderosa del mundo… y me lleve un gran golpe cuando descubrí que no lo era… siempre me hicieron sentir que no había nadie más poderoso que yo… y por lo mismo siempre trataba mal a los que me rodeaban –Syaoran

- ¿En verdad? –las dos

- Si… ¿Cómo podía ser posible? que yo desde que nací fui criado bajo la magia y una niña que al abrir un libro… que no sabía nada de magia… que solo la conocía por cuantos de hadas… ¿pudiera ser más poderosa que yo? –Syaoran

- ¿En serio? –las dos

- Si… yo la trate mucho muy mal… y ¿saben que paso? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –las dos

- Qué esta chica por muy mal que la trataba yo siempre sonreía… nunca se ha puesto a competir con migo… a ella le asustaba muy a menudo mi comportamiento… pero siempre que podía ayudarme lo hacía –Syaoran

- Y usted que hizo –las dos

- Sin darme cuenta… me enamore de ella… y a la vez cambie mi carácter –Syaoran

- ¿ES LA SEÑORITA SAKURA? –las dos

- Si… es ella… y saben… yo le estoy eternamente agradecido porque ella me enseño que lo importante en esta vida es el amor y no el cuanto poder tienes o quien es más fuerte –Syaoran

- ¡Pero… nosotros somos más fuertes que los guardianes! –dice Hoshi

- Para nada… ¿Cómo creen eso? –Syaoran

- Pero si no aparecemos… ustedes hubieran muerto en ese lugar –las dos

- No… en realidad… y nunca lo olviden… ustedes aparecieron gracias a ellos y mi deseo de sacar a todos de ahí… ¿pero saben una cosa? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –las dos

- Que si no hubiera contado con la magia de Kerberos… ustedes no existirían –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no existiríamos? –las dos

- Pues no… ustedes no existirían… pues fue mi deseo y la Magia de Kerberos… las que lograron que ustedes aparecieran… ¿No lo sabían? –Syaoran

- Pues a decir verdad si… aunque pensamos que usted había hecho todo el trabajo –las dos

- Pues no… yo al igual que Sakura… ya estábamos mucho muy cansados… ¿Qué no se acuerdan del video? –Syaoran

- Si… a decir verdad en él dice que van a depender de la Magia de Kerberos –Ame

- Aja –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces usted no es más fuerte que la Señorita Sakura? –Hoshi

- Desde luego que no… el hecho que las haya creado a ustedes no quiere decir que soy más poderoso que Sakura –Syaoran

- Pero si usted no tiene ningún problema en alimentarnos… y la señorita está batallando para tener a todas sus cartas en su apariencia natural –las dos

- Piensen en esto… ustedes nada más son dos… en cambio Sakura tiene que mantener con su magia a 57 seres mágicos –Syaoran

- ¿57? –las dos

- Si… ahora díganme ¿quién es más fuerte? –Syaoran

- Pues ella –las dos

- Y no hay punto de comparación ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No –las dos

- Así de la misma forma que Yue y Kerberos… tienen que cuidar de las cartas y Sakura… ¿ustedes que tienen que hacer? –Syaoran

- Solo cuidar de usted –dicen tristes las guardianas…

- Verdad que Yue y Kerberos no presumen de todo el poder y las responsabilidades que tienen… bueno Kerberos un poco pero nuca las han molestado con el poder de alguna carta ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No –dicen apenadas

- El hecho de presumir que tienes algo… para nada quiere decir que sean más fuertes y más poderosas que los demás ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No –las dos

- Al aparecer ustedes los guardianes encontraron sentimientos que pensaron nunca iban a tener… por favor no se los quiten –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo se los vamos a quitar? –las dos

- Al sentirse más poderosas que ellos… rompieron la magia del amor que los unía a ellos… eso fue por lo que ya no aparecieron en el jardín –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE? ¡¿POR ESO FUE?! –las dos

- Si… al sentirse que son más poderosas que ellos y presumir de ello… eso fue lo que rompió el lazo tan especial que existía entre los cuatro –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –las dos

- Nunca olviden que ellos son más poderosos que ustedes ¿y alguna vez ellos han presumido por ello? –Syaoran

- No nunca –las dos

- Ellos nunca las han hecho sentir mal por todo lo que ellos pueden hacer ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No nunca –las dos

- ¿Entonces porque ustedes tienen que cambiar? –Syaoran

- Perdónanos mi señor… no sabíamos nada de eso –Ame

- Espero que nunca se vuelvan a sentir más que nadie… aunque lo sean… la mayor cualidad en una persona es la sencillez y no presumir de lo que tienen –Syaoran

- ¿Pero… podremos volver a verlos? –las dos

- Eso solo ustedes lo pueden saber… si en verdad los quieren y desean ver y regresan a ser las de antes quizás lo logren… pero solo su amor por ellos y su deseo de verlos y nunca olvidar lo especiales que son ellos para ustedes les puede regresar sus encuentros… nadie más –Syaoran

- ¿Ni usted? –las dos

- No… ni yo… en realidad… al cambiar sus sentimientos hacía los guardianes aunque ellos las quieran ver pero ustedes no tienen ese deseo… ellos no pueden hacer nada ¿de qué sirve amor a alguien que ya no te ama? –Syaoran

- De nada… pobres… deben de haberse preocupado mucho porque no los vimos hoy –Ame

- ¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo? –Hoshi

- ¿Quizás ahora que ya saben cuál es el problema? quizás logren entrar al jardín… pero para lograrlo tienen que estar conscientes que de veras van a cambiar de lo contrario… nunca van a volver a entrar al jardín –Syaoran

- ¿Y Yukito? –Ame

- ¿Y Kero? –Hoshi

- Ellos sabrán que ustedes no son tan especiales como ellos pensaban y eso los pondrá mucho muy tristes –Syaoran

- No puede ser… ¿Todo por presumidas? –Ame

- Si –Syaoran, las dos guardianas se sienten realmente culpables y tristes de todo lo que han provocado, la vanidad no es buena compañera

- ¿Pero si estamos arrepentidas? –Ame

- Si en realidad están arrepentidas de corazón ustedes aparecerán en el jardín… aunque no creo que los puedan ver ya el día de hoy –Syaoran

- ¿No? –Hoshi

- No… pueden probar… pero lo más probable es que no… una ya paso bastante de la hora que normalmente se ven y otra no creo que puedan entrar dos veces en el mismo día –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Hoshi

- Porque cuando no nos veíamos a la hora indicada… ya no podíamos vernos –Syaoran

- Pero nosotras no hemos entrado al jardín –dice Hoshi

- Pero lo más seguro es que ellos las estuvieron esperando… y ya saben que hubo un problema –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –las dos

- Al no verlas a ustedes –Syaoran

- Entonces –Ame

- Inténtenlo… quizás aparezcan… pero no se hagan ilusiones y piensen bien que explicación les van a dar pues yo creo que ellos también se preocuparon –Syaoran

- ¿Y si hablamos por teléfono? –las dos

- Ya es muy tarde y deben enfrentar al castigo que solitas se buscaron –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –las dos

- Se aguantan… es solo un día… así que mejor a dormir… si quieren intentarlo… bueno y sus encuentros solo ustedes los pueden restablecer –Syaoran

- Este bien –dicen las dos tristes

Syaoran las acompaña a acostarse y les da las buenas noches

Sabe a la perfección la tristeza por la que están pasando sus guardianas pero ni hablar tienen que aprender

Ellas ya en sus camas tratan en balde de entrar al jardín, pero por más esfuerzos que hacen por lo menos esa noche no los van a ver

Y las dos se sienten mucho muy culpables por su egoísmo y se sienten muy tristes por lo que provocaron por ser presumidas

Se quedan dormidas entre sollozos y prometiéndose ellas mismas que van a regresar a ser las de antes y a tratar de que Yuki y Kero las perdonen por ser tan presumidas

Syaoran se acuesta y cierra los ojos, ya no tiene muchas esperanzas de ver a Sakura pues si se tardó hablando con sus guardianes pero le dio muchísimo gusto al ver que Sakura estaba ahí

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les paso? –Sakura

- SAKURA… que bueno que me estas esperando –dice Feliz Syaoran abrazándola y dándole un beso

- ¿Por qué dices eso? te dije que me iba a esperar ¿o no? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que me tarde tanto con ellas que pensé que quizás –Syaoran

- Me imagine que estarías triste por Ame y Hoshi –Sakura

- ¿Lo sabes? –Syaoran

- Si… hable con ellos y me dijeron que nunca llegaron y les platique de cuando te paso a ti –Sakura

- Somos una familia conflictiva –Syaoran

- No es verdad –Sakura

- Pero me alegra que les haya pasado pues así se van a medir –Syaoran

- ¿A medir? a que te refieres –Sakura

- Te acuerdas cuando me conociste… que yo sentía que nadie podía ser más poderoso que yo –Syaoran

- Si –sonríe Sakura

- Pues a ellas también se les están subiendo los humos y se asustaron al no poder entrar al jardín… ya sabes que hay que mantener un buen equilibrio de los sentimientos para poder entrar en él –Syaoran

- Si… Yukito y Kero estaban preocupados pero les dije que el problema no era de ellos… sino de ellas y que ya estabas hablando con ellas… ellos esperan que mañana se reanuden sus encuentros –Sakura

- Ya hable con ellas y espero que si… sabes… querían hablar por teléfono con ellos –Syaoran

- ¿Y por qué no hablaron? –Sakura

- Una porque ya es noche y otra porque es una manera de castigo para que no vuelvan a caer en el error que cometieron –Syaoran

- Bueno si es una forma de castigo… está bien… pero pobres –Sakura

- Pero si ellas solitas se lo buscaron… acuérdate lo que paso con migo… y no pude hablar con nadie… me tuve que aguantar ¿verdad? ellas por lo menos ya saben cuál fue su error y solo lo tienen que corregir –Syaoran

Y así siguen platicando

Al otro día Syaoran hablo con todos los miembros de la familia para decirles que las guardianas habían tenido un gran problema por tratarlas como si fueran los seres más importantes del planeta

Pero como eso no es cierto y ellas pensabas que sí, pues eso les trajo problemas muy serios a las dos

Así que les pidió de favor que cambiaran la forma de tratarlas, si eran unos seres importantes, pero no eran las únicas de su clase y por lo mismo no eran las más poderosas

Todos trataron de dar excusas de porque las tenían que tratar diferentes hasta que Syaoran les dijo muy molesto

- Si en verdad las quieren las van a tratar como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes… si no las quieren las van a seguir consintiendo y a la vez haciéndoles daños a ellas… así que ustedes deciden –Syaoran

En la noche desde luego que las guardianas estaban mucho muy preocupadas, Syaoran estaba con ellas para ver qué pasaba

Si no entraban al jardín iban a abrir los ojos de inmediato pero si entraban iban a sonreír

Y así lo hicieron, cuando Syaoran vio que las guardianas sonreían se sintió tranquilo y las dejo para ir a ver a Sakura

Así paso el tiempo llego navidad la cual fueron a pasar con Eriol, fue un festejo muy especial diferente a sus costumbres pero se divirtieron mucho

Pasaron unos días en Inglaterra y desde luego practicaron magia

Sakura ya podía dejar a 50 cartas sueltas al mismo tiempo cosa que le daba muchísimo gusto pues le comento a Syaoran que para las vacaciones de verano quería llevar a las cartas a que las conocieran todos los miembros de la Familia Li

Sakura tenía una duda, Syaoran ya hacia bastante magia con su báculo mágico, mover cosas, sacar fuego, viento, agua, relámpagos y diferentes poderes que ella hacía con las cartas

Un día

- Syaoran… he estado pensando ¿podrás hacer magia con las cartas? –Sakura

- ¿No se? no lo creo –Syaoran

- Eriol ¿crees que puedo? –Sakura

- No sé, pero no creo –Eriol

- ¿Por qué no pruebas? –Sakura

- Si quieres… pero como son tus cartas –Syaoran

- Vamos a tratar –Sakura

- Bueno, con cual quieres que intente –Syaoran

- Pues inténtalo con dulce –Sakura

- Haber –Syaoran

Toma la carta y efectivamente no la puede activar, prueba con cartas que fueron de él, pero tampoco puede hacer nada, por último probo con Esperanza y desde luego que no sucedió nada

- Yo pensé que quizás ESPERANZA porque fue creada por proteger tus sentimientos –Sakura

- Pero Sakura… eso es para protección tuya y de Todos –Syaoran

- Si Syaoran puede activar tus cartas… cualquier otro lo puede hacer y ese sería un gran peligro –Eriol

- Creo que tienen razón –Sakura

Así pasaron las fiestas de fin de año

Cuando se aproximaba febrero Tomoyo estaba triste porque ya iban a cumplir un año de Novios Eriol y ella pero como era época de clases para Eriol pues no podría ver y eso la tenía realmente triste

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando de repente empezó a escuchar música en la ventana de su recamara

Tomoyo volteo para avisarle a Sakura pero ella no estaba ahí, se sorprende y se levanta para ver qué es lo que pasa y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a un grupo de Mariachis Mexicanos dándole serenata

No lo podía creer Eriol estaba al frente de todos con un gran ramo de Flores

- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Tomoyo feliz de verlo

- No todos los días se cumple un año de novios –le dice Eriol con una gran sonrisa y le entrega las flores

- ¿Y esto? –dice Tomoyo refiriéndose a los músicos

- Es una tradición Mexicana… cuando se celebra algo especial se acostumbra llevar Mariachis a modo de demostrar que la persona que los recibe es una persona muy importante para ti –Eriol

- Verdad que fue una gran idea –dice Sakura entrando a la recamara

- ¿Sakura tu sabias? –Tomoyo

- Claro… había que hacer muchos preparativos para que te sorprendieras aunque no lo parezca tiene solo algunas horas que ha llegado y como todo tenía que ser sorpresa –Sakura

- Pero no lo puedo creer… si yo soy la persona que me doy cuenta cuando algo raro pasa por ahí –Tomoyo

- Si y en verdad que nos costó trabajo a todos mantener el secreto –Sakura

- ¿A todos? –Tomoyo

- Si… a todos –dicen los demás entrando

- Mamá… Papá… hermanos ¿pero cómo no me di cuenta? –dice Tomoyo al ver a todos entrar

- No te preocupes hija… él joven hizo este viaje para estar este día contigo -Fujitaka

- Y mañana –Tomoyo

- En la tarde me tengo que ir… pero no podía dejar pasar un día tan especial sin vernos –Todos sonríen

En eso todos siguen viendo cantar al Mariachi cuando ven que también hay otra persona con Eriol

- ¡SYAORAN! –grita Sakura

- Felicidades Amor –dice este entregándole otro ramo de flores

- Pero… nosotros… no –Sakura

- Bueno… en realidad son porque cuando cumplimos un año… pues casi no pudimos hacer nada especial por lo que había pasado y también porque no hace mucho cumplimos 2 años de que te entregue el oso –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –Sakura

- Pues a mí me lo ocultaron muy bien –Dice Tomoyo

- Pero yo ayude a ocultarte todo y nunca me di cuenta de nada –Sakura

Todos están felices fue un día que nunca olvidaran las chicas pues efectivamente los chicos solo habían ido por un día, así que solo fueron ellos y desde luego que disfrutaron estar en parejas y salir de paseo mientras estuvieron juntos

Así paso el tiempo y cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano en esta ocasión Sakura iba a ir a ver a Syaoran por su idea que tenia de presentar todas las cartas en su forma natural a la familia Li como descendientes del mago Clow

Eriol también iba a ir e iba a ver a las chicas en Hong Kong

El evento era tan relevante… que esta vez el bisabuelo de Sakura también iba a ir además de su hermano y la novia de su hermano, además de Tomoyo, Yuki y Kero desde luego, se puede decir que los únicos que no iban eran el matrimonio Kinomoto

En la mansión Li era todo un acontecimiento pues invitaron a personas muy seleccionadas

Sabían de la timidez de Sakura y tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no invitar a personas impertinentes como la ves de la presentación de los poderes de Syaoran del joven hablador que gracias a Dios todo se resolvió muy bien

Pero sabían que se tenía que tener mucho cuidado pues prácticamente eran más de 60 seres mágicos los que iban a estar libres y era fácil tener un accidente

Ya algunos miembros de la familia Li habían visto a algunos de los seres mágicos pues cada vez que habían ido y practicaban pues a algunos de ellos los dejaban libres pero el ver a todos libres era algo que nunca se había realizado y la verdad era un gran reto para Sakura

Ya los últimos meses ya dejaba libres a todas las cartas, bueno la única que no era ESPERANZA porque ella nunca quería salir de su carta pero que no se preocupara que ese día ella también iba a estar con ellos, que mejor se preocupara por controlar a todas las demás cartas que ella no iba a causar ningún problema

Y así lo hizo Sakura, casi a diario las dejaba salir a todas y platicaba con todos y les decía que iban a ir de visita a conocer a la familia del Mago Clow su creador pero que no les iba a pasar nada que estuvieran tranquilos

Así hasta que llego el día del viaje

Desde luego que Syaoran fue por Sakura a Japón pues lo que intentaba la chica no cualquiera lo podía hacer y desde luego él como responsable de la casa era lo menos que podía hacer

Además que el día señalado para la presentación de las cartas, pues también era el día que cumplían dos años de novios así que Syaoran no quería dejar pasar por alto ese día tan especial

Meiling desde luego que después de lo sucedido a las guardianas por presumidas, pues prácticamente se había vuelto la amiga incondicional de las guardianas, así que ayudaba mucho a las guardianas con sus cosas para que no se sintieran extrañas o tampoco se les fueran a subir los humos, si empezaban a presumir ella luego… luego se los hacia ver y ellas se tranquilizaban

Así que el día señalado pues Syaoran fue por Sakura al Aeropuerto de Japón cosa que molesto a Touya

¿Cómo podía ser posible? si iban a ir a su casa ¿porque tenía que ir por ellos?

Claro que Touya estaba más celoso que de costumbre porque sus hermanas ya eran unas hermosas jóvenes de 14 años y por más que no lo quisiera admitir el ver lo hermosas que se estaban poniendo sus hermanas y la clases de novios que tenían

Bueno para él cualquiera hombre que quisiera acercarse a sus hermanas eran poca cosa, nadie era digno de sus hermanas y menos los susodichos novios que tenían por muy poderosos que fueron

Claro no olvidada el hecho que si no fuera por la hazaña del mocoso ahora nadie estuviera vivo pero de todos modos simplemente no soportaba verlos juntos

Desde luego que esto hizo a Sakura Mucho muy feliz pues tenía cierto temor de que algo saliera mal

Pero el simple hecho de estar con Syaoran la tranquilizaba y esto la hacía mucho muy feliz y desde ese momento se puede decir que no se separaron más que para dormir, cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a Toya y aunque Kasumi también iba, por más que trataba de calmar sus celos pues eran más fuertes que él

El día que llegaron tuvieron un gran recibimiento

El bisabuelo fue tratado como si fuera rey aunque él siempre decía que no se merecía un trato así, todos eran tratados como reyes

Eriol desde luego como la reencarnación de Clow sabía llevar muy buenas relaciones con sus familiares, Tomoyo como su novia pues desde luego que recibía un trato parecido al de Eriol

Todos los guardianes eran tratados con distinción, claro que Nakuru y Supi se sentían muy importantes por las atenciones de que eran objeto

Pero como pudieron ver Ame y Hoshi pues Yukito casi no hablaba y Kero no se separaba de él

Los dos agradecían las atenciones que tenían con ellos pero no se sentían importantes por ello, al contrario mientras menos llamaran la atención mejor para ellos y en verdad era algo que Ame y Hoshi admiraban en ellos a ellas tampoco les gustaba llamar mucho la atención (después de lo que les sucedió desde luego)

Pero como el evento que se aproximaba pues prácticamente nadie podía pasar desapercibido así pues desde luego que Sakura era el blanco principal de las atenciones que por querer que no estuviera nerviosa y que estuviera tranquila pues estaban logrando todo lo contrario

Cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Syaoran pues casi… casi se había convertido Sakura en una calcomanía pues no se despegaba de él en ningún momento

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –Syaoran

- Nada… solo que… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –contesta nerviosa Sakura

- Es que nunca nadie ha tenido las atenciones que tú con la familia –Syaoran

- ¿Pero de que hablas? –Sakura

- Que nunca nadie los ha tomado en cuenta como tú lo haces –Syaoran

- No te entiendo –Sakura

- Bueno lo que pasa… es que tú desde la primera vez que viniste mostraste todas las cartas a mi mamá y a mis hermanas –Syaoran

- Si… te dije que yo creía que era lo más conveniente como descendientes que son de Clow… que conocieran las cartas… ¿hice mal? –Sakura

- Claro que no… me dio mucho gusto que lo hicieras y sobretodo que quieras presentar a las cartas en sus forma natural y por lo mismo toda la familia se siente muy feliz porque te has acordado de ellos –Syaoran

- Bueno… no pensé causar tanto revuelo… me asusta su forma de tratarme… tengo ganas de salir huyendo de aquí –Sakura

- No te preocupes ahora mismo hablo con ellos para que cambien su actitud –Syaoran

Y así lo hicieron todos veían con gran admiración a la joven pero guardando cierta distancia y a la vez tratando de que no se sintiera incomoda

Desde luego digo todos porque a diferencia de la ves que Sakura presento las cartas que solo estaba la familia cercana de Syaoran, en esta ocasión estaba toda la familia tíos, primos y algunos amigos mucho muy cercanos y exclusivos

Claro está que todos se sorprendieron cuando de repente no encontraban a ninguno de los dos y alguien vio a los guardianes (los cuatro) sentados en el jardín platicando y una puerta al lado de ellos

La mamá de Syaoran solo sonrío y pensó debemos de tratar con más calma a la Señorita pues está muy nerviosa

Hablo con todos y cambiaron su actitud

A Sakura no le gusta tener ningún trato especial así que todos se fueron a sus casas y cuando salieron los jóvenes parecía que nadie había estado en la casa solo se veía el movimiento mínimo

Desde luego el abuelo también estaba mucho más tranquilo al no ver tanta gente en la casa

Todos estaban cenando cuando llegaron los jóvenes, se sentaron y se dispusieron ellos también a cenar aunque Eriol no dejo pasar por alto la huida de los jóvenes

- ¿En dónde estaban? –pregunto Eriol con picardía

Aunque ya todos sabían del jardín, claro que al darse cuenta Touya de que se habían ido al jardín pues estaba que echaba chispas porque ahí no los podía vigilar

- En el jardín –contesta tímida Sakura

- Pero yo no los vi –vuelve a decir Eriol

Aunque ya le había contado Tomoyo del jardín

- Lo que pasa es que estábamos en un jardín privado, Sakura está algo nerviosa –Syaoran

- Debes aprender a superar tu timidez –dice Eriol

- Lo intentare –Sakura

- Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar mañana es un día muy importante –Syaoran

Al otro día desde temprano se levantó Sakura y se fue a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la casa

Syaoran la vio y desde luego fue a verla, ese día cumplían 2 años de novios ellos intercambiaron regalos

Sakura se sentía feliz por tener a su lado a Syaoran

Claro que solo se entretuvieron un rato pues sabían que tenían que desayunar temprano pues el evento lo tenían planeado para las 10 de la mañana

Aunque casi todo lo iba a hacer Sakura de todos modos tenían que preparar el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento, a decir verdad ya casi estaba todo listo

En el jardín principal había una gran mesa con sillas a su alrededor y un hermoso mantel, los invitados iban a empezar a llegar a las 9:30 de la mañana pues tenía que esperar las indicaciones de la joven para sentarse en sus lugares

Lo que pasa es que aunque era la casa Li por el tipo de evento que se iba a realizar pues eran las visitas de Japón los que iban a indicar como se tenían que sentar para causar las menos molestias posibles

Desde luego que todos iban con sus mejores trajes

Syaoran vestía su traje ceremonial verde, como la mayoría de la familia, Eriol su traje de Clow y desde luego que Sakura llevaba un hermoso traje hecho por Tomoyo

A las 9:45 Sakura salió de su habitación y pregunto

- ¿Ya no faltaba nadie de los invitados? –Sakura

Le respondieron que no

- Entonces vamos todos al jardín para indicar como nos vamos a sentar –Sakura

Todos salen

Llegan a donde se encuentra la mesa a decir verdad era bastante grande y todos cabían en ella sin ningún problema, muchos no veían cuales eran los problemas que podían tener, claro que tampoco tenían idea de lo que iban a ver

Sakura va escoltada por Syaoran y Eriol y todos los demás van atrás de ellos

Sakura les pide a todos que se acomoden alrededor de la mesa

Todos obedecen, Sakura estaba en el centro de la mesa a un lado Syaoran y al otro Eriol

Porque lo que iba a intentar la joven pues era algo muy poderoso y que nunca antes se había intentado

Así que ellos estaban al lado de ella para que no sintiera que estaba sola y si surgía algún problema pues ayudar

Pero al lado de Syaoran se quedó Touya, Sakura solo lo vio con resignación pues veía que su hermano estaba más celoso que de costumbre

Todos los demás se fueron acomodando a todo el rededor

Tomoyo desde luego que escogió sentarse enfrente de Sakura para poder filmar todo sin perder detalle, además de poder moverse con facilidad por si tenía que pararse de su lugar

Todos los demás se fueron acomodando según las indicaciones de la señora Li

Ya distribuidos todos Syaoran empezó a hablar

- En este día especial para todos quisiéramos presentar ante ustedes a nuestros visitantes, él es Eriol Kiragisawa la reencarnación del mago Clow antepasado nuestro y sus guardianes –Syaoran

Eriol y sus guardianes se ponen en pie y hace una reverencia

- Ellos son parte de la familia Kinomoto y vienen de Japón –Syaoran

El abuelo, Tomoyo, Touya, Kasumi, Yuki, Kero y Sakura se ponen en pie y hacen una reverencia

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto… la actual dueña de las cartas Sakura antes cartas Clow –dice Eriol ella vuelve a hacer una inclinación

- Sakura desde hace bastante tiempo se puso una meta… y es el mostrar a todas las cartas en su apariencia original a nosotros como descendientes que somos de Clow –Syaoran

Todos hacen una reverencia a Sakura

Sakura está algo nerviosa Syaoran y Eriol le sonríen a modo de apoyo y ella empieza a hablar

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto nueva dueña de las CARTAS CLOW AHORA CARTAS SAKURA… mi meta era poder enseñarles a todos ustedes las cartas… en su formas originales pero para eso hay que hacer unos ajustes… en primer lugar les pido de favor que no se vallan a sorprender por nada de lo que vean… vamos a utilizar los poderes de pocas cartas pero todas se van a sentar entre ustedes –Sakura

- Oooo- se escucha entre todos los invitados

- Es la primera vez que hago algo así… las cartas son muy pacificas… pero pueden ponerse nerviosas al estar rodeadas de tanta gente que no conocen y esto puede causar algún accidente –Sakura

- Así que les pido de favor que se abstengan de críticas o comentarios que puedan lastimar los sentimientos de las cartas… porque aunque ustedes no lo crean… ellos también tienen sentimientos como los tenemos cualquiera de nosotros o los guardianes –Sakura

-Verán que son buenas "personas" pero se los vuelvo a pedir tengan mucha calma con ellas… algunas son traviesas… pero ninguna es mala… espero no se me olvide nada… bueno vamos a empezar –Sakura

Las personas que estaban ahí para ver a las cartas pues eran aproximadamente entre todos 50 y los seres mágicas contando a los 6 guardianes eran más de 60

Así Sakura empezó

Tomo el libro de las cartas lo levanto y dijo

- CARTAS SAKURA ESTAN LISTAS –Sakura, EL LIBRO BRILLO

- Bueno, CARTA GRANDE haz esta mesa más del doble de su tamaño para que todos estemos cómodos –Sakura

Aparece una mujer alta y grande y hace que la mesa se haga al más doble de lo que esta todos se sorprenden

- CREATIDIDAD –aparece un libro en el cual empieza a escribir

- "Has asientos para todos" –Sakura

A lo largo de toda la mesa en los lugares donde quedaban los huecos aparecieron sillas especiales para las cartas

Y como iban mencionando las cartas estas salían de sus cartas e iban acomodándose en los lugares que habían aparecido para ellos

Según las cartas aparecían eran algunas cosas que aparecían

Por ejemplo al aparecer

FLOR apareció muchísimas flores por todo el lugar

DULCE apareció pasteles y dulces para todos los presentes

CANTO cantaba hermosas melodías

Claro que hubo cartas que solo se presentaron y se sentaron en sus lugares sin demostrar ningún poder como por ejemplo

FUEGO, TIERRA, AGUA, TIEMPOS, REGRESO y demás cartas que fueron saliendo

Desde luego que no había comentario de nadie pues no podían ni siquiera pronunciar palabras de tanto poder del que eran testigos

Sakura se sentía feliz de ver que todos estaban más qué sorprendidos y Syaoran se sentía muy bien de ver a su novia tan segura

Pero hubo un suceso curios las cartas como CARRERA, TIEMPO, REGRESO, ARENA, SUEÑO, TORMENTA Y FLOTE que fueron cartas que Syaoran tuvo porque flote se la había dado Sakura

Pues se fueron acomodando del lado donde estaba Syaoran

Se puede decir estaba Sakura y a su izquierda estaba Syaoran, y al lado de él estaba Touya, al ampliar la mesa Sakura Eriol y Syaoran quedaron juntos por precaución pero entre Syaoran y Touya apareció un lugar al otro lado de Touya apareció otro lugar y así al todo alrededor, se puede decir que era una persona y una carta, otra persona y otra carta

Los guardianes todos como guardianes estaban en puntos estratégicos para controlar a las cartas si algo se saliera de control

Con forme Sakura dejaba salir las cartas estas iban tomando distintos lugares

Sakura se sentía tan bien y contenta

Syaoran estaba Feliz y tomo a Sakura de la mano para demostrarle que él se sentía igual de Feliz que ella y así tomados de las manos siguieran sacando a todas las cartas

Hombres, mujeres, niños, duendes, hadas, balanzas, animales y demás formas de las cartas iban apareciendo por todo el lugar

La última en aparecer fue ESPERANZA y al momento de salir de su carta dejo sentir un gran AMOR y una PAZ que impresiono a todos

Todos estaban más que felices

Todos tomaban té y platicaban con las cartas que tenían a sus lados

Era algo que nadie se había imaginado, este evento había sido el evento del año, por no decir del siglo o de sus vidas

Era mucho muy impresionante para todos poder platicar con seres mágicos

Ya la mayoría conocía a los guardianes pero en efecto ninguno conocía a las cartas de esta forma

El poder disfrutar de una taza de té con tantos seres mágicos era algo que jamás imaginaron

Todos estaban felices aunque hubo una carta que no estaba tan feliz y era precisamente CARRERA,

Este animalito se había sentado entre Syaoran y Touya

A Syaoran le dio muchísimo gusto que escogiera ese lugar y cuando se sentó Syaoran lo había hasta cargado y acariciado

Pero como tenía que seguir ayudando a Sakura con las demás cartas, pues lo dejo en su lugar y siguió con todo lo demás pues en realidad al igual que Eriol, él tenía que estar al pendiente de todo

Mientras Touya solo lo vio y no dijo nada al contrario de las demás cartas que todo el mundo quería platicar con ellas y preguntar por sus poderes, así que opto por echarse en su lugar y dormirse pues no quería arruinar la alegría de los demás

Pero el que estaba que echaba chispas era Touya, no solo él mocoso ese tenía que estar al lado de su hermana, sino que ahora la tenia de la mano y no se soltaban

Todos estaban felices

Los acontecimientos eran mejores de lo que cualquiera se había imaginado

Todos platicaban muy amenamente de todo… los invitados se sentían felices y las cartas también así paso cerca de una hora

Sakura estaba feliz porque todo estaba saliendo a la perfección

Ella sonríe y Syaoran se acerca a ella y le da un beso

Cosa que hizo saltar a Touya, quien al ponerse de pie tiro la taza de té que tenía

Golpeando a un lado a CARRERA quien al estar dormido se asustó y salió corriendo por encima de la mesa asustando a las demás cartas

SALTO salta y a su vez espanta a CAMBIO quien salta hacia donde se encontraban Syaoran y Touya pero a la ves TRUENO salta asía arriba soltando un gran relámpago ante toda la concurrencia quien solo esperaba el impacto

Que gracias a que Sakura grito ESCUDO todos fueron protegidos y no pasó nada

Sakura muy seria, solo llamo a las carta y en ese momento todas se reunieron en sus manos

- Touya porque hiciste esto… pudiste causar un accidente… gracias a Dios no pasó nada –le reclama muy enojada Sakura

- Me temo que si paso algo Sakura –dice Syaoran pero en el cuerpo de Touya

Touya está sorprendido… no lo puede creer… está en el cuerpo de mocoso… ¿pero qué pasó?

- ¿Touya? –dice Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- ¿Qué me paso? –dice este

- ¿POR QUÉ CREASTE UNA CARTA ASÍ, ERIOL? –el reclamo por parte de Sakura y Syaoran no se dejó esperar

- Mañana lo sabrán –fue la contestación de Eriol con una de sus sonría maliciosas

Todos los presente no saben qué fue lo que sucedió solo ven que Sakura y Touya le están reclamando a Eriol, hasta que ven que Touya les va a hablar y al escucharlo se quedan todos sorprendidos

- Atención por favor… tengo que darles un aviso… ha habido un accidente… que gracias a dios solo nos afectó a dos personas… a Touya Kinomoto y a mí… Syaoran Li –Syaoran

Todos se quedan sorprendidos al escuchar hablar a Touya con la voz de Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunta sorprendida la señora Li

- Hay una carta… la cual tiene el poder de cambiar las almas de los seres que la tocan al mismo tiempo… con todo lo que paso… CAMBIO salto también… y se activó al tocarlo mi hermano y Syaoran al mismo tiempo y así ellos cambiaron sus cuerpos –Sakura

Todos ponen caras de asombro, no lo podían creer ¿a estas consecuencia había que tener cuidado?

- Pero no se preocupen… mañana a la misma hora vamos a activar de nuevo la carta y regresaran a sus verdaderos cuerpos –Sakura

Dicho esto Sakura toma del brazo a Touya y Syaoran y se retiran

Mientras todos están confundidos, ¿qué es lo que les paso? y todos ven como Eriol está muerto de la risa al ver a su cuñado y a su amigo en tan peculiar situación

Tomoyo solo lo regaña aunque también le da risa y Kasumi no sabe muy bien que hacer

El abuelo al igual que la abuela Li y la señora no saben bien que pensar nunca había oído hablar de esa carta o por lo menos de lo que sucedía con ella

El abuelo ya había visto muchísimas veces esa carta, a decir verdad nunca vio que representara algún problema, lo que si llamo su atención era que cada vez que la dejaba libre tanto Sakura como Tomoyo y los guardianes tenían muchísimas precauciones, que para ver del abuelo eran exageraciones de Sakura

Nunca se imaginó una cosa así

Mientras adentro con los mencionados

(Desde aquí los voy a seguir mencionando por sus nombres pero acuérdense que están en los cuerpos del otro)

Touya todavía no entiende que fue lo que paso mientras Syaoran se empieza a pasear de un lado para otro

- Bueno… lo bueno es que sabemos cuál es la solución –dice Sakura feliz sin ver ningún problema

- Espero que sea así de fácil como lo piensas –dice Syaoran

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –dice enojado Touya

- Bueno… lo que sucede es que tú y Syaoran tocaron al mismo tiempo a CAMBIA –dice apenada Sakura

- Es que con el alboroto que se produjo… CAMBIO salto… y lo quise atrapar para que no se fuera a hacer daño –dice Syaoran

- Yo pensé en lo mismo –dice Touya

- Pues al tocarlo los dos al mismo tiempo… se activó la carta… y cambiaron –Sakura

- Nunca me habías dicho de esto –Touya

- Pero si su nombre lo dice… CAMBIA quiere decir que va a cambiar algo –Sakura

- Pero yo pensé que podía cambiar objetos de lugar o algo así –Touya

- Pues no… cambia a las personas… ¿Por qué crees que siempre que la llámanos tenemos tanto cuidado con ella? –Sakura

- No se… nunca me lo imagine… pensé que eran exageraciones tuyas –Touya

- Pues ya ves que no y de nuevo estoy en problemas –dice Syaoran

- ¿De nuevo? –pregunta Touya

- Si… cuando atrapamos la carta Syaoran cambio cuerpo con Kero –dice Sakura con una ligera sonrisa

- ¡TE QUEDASTE A DORMIR CON MI HERMANA MOCOSO! –dice Touya abalanzándose sobre Syaoran

Claro está que en esta ocasión como están en cuerpos diferentes pues Syaoran se lo quitó de encima fácilmente

- Pero no fue al propósito yo quería dormirme en los árboles… pero me caí –Syaoran

- Si y se lastimo… además que no se durmió con migo… se durmió en el cuarto de Kero… Pero lo bueno es que mañana se dan un abrazo y resolvemos el problema –Sakura

A Touya le brillan los ojos ¿cuánto tiempo había buscado una oportunidad así?

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no quiero abrazarlo? –Touya

- Pues que te quedarías en el cuerpo de Syaoran… y él en tu cuerpo –Sakura

A Touya le brillaron más intensamente los ojos, esa oportunidad nunca se la había planteado en un momento dado tendría que empezar con muchas cosas… pero… pero… por el momento… Syaoran estando en su cuerpo… pues se convertía en el hermano de Sakura y de esta forma no podría ni siquiera ser novios

Touya había encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas

CONTINUARA:

Ya estoy llegando al final de la historia, en el capítulo que sigue sabremos cual es EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA y sigan escribiendo, me da muchísimo gusto saber quiénes están leyendo mi historia a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Hoy es 1 de Noviembre del 2002.

Hola a todos aquí sigo viva pero me gustaría aclarar una cosa, me han preguntado algunas personas por el Messenger que si ya he dejado de escribir, que se ha corrido el rumor que ya no voy a continuar, bueno una persona me pregunto y le dije que eso por lo menos por el momento no lo iba a hacer, no voy a dejar ninguna historia a la mitad, aunque les pido de favor que me tengan paciencia, para los que no lo sepan se me quemo mi computadora, me adaptaron una chiquita pero solo puedo leer en esa compu, no tengo office, ni casi nada, así que tengo que escribir en la de mis hijos que como están de vacaciones pues casi no me la prestan, y cuando tienen clases pues con sus tareas, solo les pido paciencia, pero no voy a dejar de escribir historia no por el momento, y menos con otra idea que me está dando vueltas en mi mente, pero esa la escribiré después de acabar con algunas historias pendientes.

Como pueden ver la fecha de arriba casi ya son 5 años que termine esta historia, la estoy procurando dejar como la original, ya saben solo quienes dicen los diálogos, algún detalle pero la procuro dejar igual, así que no puedo cambiar detalles o cosas de la historia, lo digo porque en el próximo capítulo pido ayuda para la continuación, pero esa historia ya también está terminada.

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

19 de julio de 2007

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 8 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	21. Chapter 21

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 21 ¿CUAL ES EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA?

A Touya le brillan los ojos ¿cuánto tiempo había buscado una oportunidad así?

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no quiero abrazarlo? –Touya

- Pues que te quedarías en el cuerpo de Syaoran… y él en tu cuerpo –Sakura

A Touya le brillaron más intensamente los ojos… esa solución nunca se la había planteado… en un momento dado tendría que empezar con muchas cosas pero… pero por el momento Syaoran estando en su cuerpo… pues se convertía en el hermano de Sakura y de esta forma no podrían ni siquiera ser novios… Touya había encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas

Syaoran al ver el brillo en los ojos de Touya se puso pálido al entender los planes de Touya

Desde que se conocieron siempre habían estado peleando él, sabía a la perfección que no le gustaba que fuera el novio de Sakura, en realidad él nunca había planeado que se convirtieran en novios cuando en un principio eran rivales, pero las cosas fueron cambiando y la dulzura de Sakura lo atrapo

Sabía que tenía que tratar a Touya por ser el hermano de Sakura cosa que no le agradaba pero por ella haría lo que fuera

Pero al comprender los planes de Touya salió corriendo del lugar

Sakura va tras él

Y por más que corre no le logra dar alcance

Pero como todavía había bastantes de sus familiares y al cual más querían preguntarles cosas

Pues solo huía de todos

En un momento pensó en salirse de la casa para escapar, pero se dio cuenta que en la puerta era donde más familiares había y prefirió regresarse

Hasta que no supo a donde ir y al ver que Sakura lo seguía a todos lados le pidió que creara el jardín entrando en él

Las guardianas no Sabían bien que hacer, al ver que volvieron a crear el jardín y que su joven amo entro en él, pues se fueron a cuidarlo de nuevo

Sakura estaba en la entrada, no sabía bien que hacer si entrar a hablar con Syaoran o tratar de hablar con Touya

- No te preocupes yo hablare con tú hermano tú ve con Syaoran, él te necesita más que nunca –dice Yue

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Olvídate de todos… tienes que apoyar a Syaoran… él en este momento se siente atrapado –Yue

- Esta bien –Sakura

- Ustedes –refiriéndose a Kerberos, Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari

– Que nadie se acerque yo voy a hablar con Touya –Yue

- Esta bien –Kerberos, Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari

En unos de los techos cercanos

Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y sus guardianes solo veían la situación

Tomoyo y Meiling desde luego que estaban preocupadísimas y más porque presentían los planes de Touya

Aunque en el momento en que Sakura tomo de la mano a Touya y Syaoran y se retiró, las dos chicas iban a seguirlos pero en el momento que intentaron seguirlos fueron atrapadas por una energía y aparecieron en el techo con Eriol, quien solo se limitó a decir:

- Desde aquí puedes filmarlos –Eriol

- ¿Pero Eriol? –dice Tomoyo que en ese momento no estaba pensando en grabarlos sino de qué modo podía ayudar

- No se preocupen… todo va a salir bien –Eriol

- ¿Pero mi primo? ¿Por qué hiciste una carta tan peligrosa como esa? –dice Meiling

- Todo tienen una razón de ser… ellos tiene muchos años con problemas… ya es hora que los resuelvan –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –vuelven a preguntar las dos

- No se preocupen… mañana a estas horas todos estaremos contentos – Eriol sonríe

- ¿Pero? –las dos

- En estos casos lo mejor es solo observar… no podemos ayudar en nada –Eriol

Mientras dentro del jardín

Syaoran está comprobando que tiene todos sus poderes, se siente extraño y a la vez desesperado

- ¿Cómo estás? –se le acerca Sakura

- Bien… aunque desesperado –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? solo tienes que esperar un día y mañana regresaras a la normalidad –Sakura

- ¿Eso es lo que tú crees? –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué piensas que no va a ser así? –Sakura

- Piensa… es más Sakura… dame un beso –Syaoran

- ¿Qué te de un beso? ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Solo dame un beso –Syaoran

Ella se acerca a él se pone de puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla a decir verdad aunque sabe que él alma de Syaoran está en él cuerpo de Touya pues él cuerpo es el de su hermano y por lo mismo no le puede dar el beso que le pide Syaoran

- ¡VVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS S! –grita Syaoran

- Es que… te siento como si fueras mi hermano –Sakura

- ¡Es que en estos momentos soy tú hermano Sakura! –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Tú hermano siempre ha querido separarnos y dime que mejor manera de hacerlo que quedándose con mi cuerpo –Syaoran

- Pero mi hermano no sería capaz de algo así –Sakura

- Pero no viste como le brillaron los ojos –Syaoran

- ¡Pero solo estaba preguntando! –Sakura

- ¡No lo creo! –Syaoran

- No te preocupes amor… acuérdate lo que paso con Kero –Sakura

- Pero en aquella ocasión tanto Kerberos como yo no queríamos estar en esos cuerpos ¿Pero en esta ocasión? los dos estamos en cuerpos humanos… si él no quiere bien puede quedarse con mi cuerpo y yo con el de él –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo crees? –Sakura

- Es que mira Sakura –Syaoran dice apareciendo su símbolo mágico

- Tengo todos mis poderes y aunque estoy en el cuerpo de tu hermano mis guardianas están aquí afuera cuidándome o sea que al quedarme en este cuerpo lo único que pierdo… es… eres –dice Syaoran con un nudo en la garganta

Sakura lo abraza pero a decir verdad los dos se sienten incómodos, Syaoran la suelta ella entiende a la perfección sus sentimientos en verdad si su hermano quisiera puede quedarse con el cuerpo de Syaoran

- No te preocupes –dice con una gran sonrisa

– Mi hermano no es capaz de hacer eso… ya lo veras pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Sakura cerrando los ojos

Pero al hacerlos aparece en el espacio

- Eso espero –Syaoran

- ¡SYAORAN! –grita Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice esté sorprendido

- ¡Cierra los ojos! –Sakura

- ¿Qué cierre los ojos? –Syaoran

- Si hazlo –Sakura

- ¿Pero si estamos juntos? –Syaoran

- Tú cierra los ojos… hazlo –Sakura

- Este bien –los cierra y se ve él en el espacio y ve a Sakura a su lado

- Eres tú –dice Sakura Feliz

- Es verdad… aquí no estoy en el cuerpo de tú hermano –Syaoran

- Vez… ya resolvimos el problema… siempre que queramos estar juntos solo con cerrar los ojos estaremos juntos –Sakura

- Pero Sakura –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… todo va a salir bien –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa que lo tranquiliza al menos no pudo quitarle todo como Touya pensaba

Salen del jardín los guardianes solo los ven

- Vamos a estar debajo de aquellos árboles –dice Syaoran

Llegan al lugar, era un rincón hermoso, todos los jardines de la mansión Li eran realmente hermosos

Había varios árboles frondosos que daban una espléndida sombra, el pasto parecía alfombra invitando a cualquiera a descansar en ese lugar

Los dos se acostaron en el pasto y aunque estaban acostados juntos, solo se tocaban las manos, los dos sonrieron y cerraron los ojos

En su mundo, bueno en el espacio los dos estaban abrazados, solo eso abrazados y así permanecieron por horas

Todos los que los veían solo los observaban intrigados pero no se acercaban pues los guardianes no se los permitían

Eriol al ver eso pues solo se intrigo más sus amigos de veras que tenían muchas cosas que lo sorprendían y al igual que todo el mundo no sabía que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes pero estaba tranquilo al ver que Syaoran estaba calmado, no sabía que había hecho Sakura pero los dos estaban más que tranquilos

Mientras Touya se sentía la estrella del lugar pues algunos de los invitados que todavía no se marchaban lo tenían rodeado de preguntas y atenciones

Yue y Kasumi estaban cerca de él pero desde luego que él no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos pues sabían que era nada más que para sermonearlo

Él ya había tomado una decisión y todos la tenían que respetar

Yue al ver la actitud del joven y que pasaba el tiempo solo meneo la cabeza y fue a ver como se encontraba Sakura y Syaoran

Claro que se sorprendió al verlos a los dos acostados y tranquilos

A decir verdad ya tenían más de dos horas ahí, cosa que también llamo su atención pero al analizarlo un poco los cuatro guardianes juntos entendieron que lo que pasaba era que ellos estaban juntos pero en el espacio eso era algo con lo que no contaba Touya

Yue regreso a su apariencia falsa y les dijo a los demás que hicieran lo mismo que ya no había porque preocuparse

Los cuatro ya con su apariencia normal también se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles y se pusieron tranquilamente a platicar

Cosa que sorprendía muchísimo más a Eriol quien bajo a ver si podía ver qué pasaba

Los cuatro solo sonrieron y se limitaron a decir que no pasaba nada que sus jóvenes amos estaban más que bien, que no había ningún problema

Rubymoon y Spinelson regresaron a su apariencia normal y se unieron al grupo a platicar

Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling entraron en la casa y vieron a Touya todo orgulloso hablando de lo que le estaba sucediendo pero no le hicieron el más mínimo caso lo que llamo su atención

-¿Cómo esta Syaoran? –fue la pregunta por parte de su tía a Meiling

- Esta bien… yo diría que está más que feliz –dice Meiling con una sonrisa Touya no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunta el abuelo de las chicas

- Si abuelo los puedes ver tu mismo… llevan ya varias horas recostados bajo la sombra de unos árboles pero se ven que están felices –dice Tomoyo

- Y los guardianes –pregunta la señora Li

- Ellos ya tienen rato que regresaron a su apariencia normal y están platicando cerca de donde están ellos –Dice Eriol

- ¿Si quieren? podemos ir a verlos –dice Meiling

- Vamos –dice Touya quien ve que su plan no está funcionando como él pensó

Todos se acercan, los guardianes solo los ven

Saben que no los van a molestar pero al acercarse a ellos sienten un gran amor y una gran tranquilidad que emana de ellos y a la vez sienten que es ESPERANZA la que los está cuidando

- ¡Qué bueno que están bien! realmente estaba preocupada por mi nieto hace un rato que lo vi –dice la Abuela Li

- No se preocupe… estos jóvenes tienen más sorpresas que las que nos podamos imaginar –dice el abuelo de los Kinomoto viendo a su nieto y se retiran

- Yuki ¿Por qué están tranquilos? –dice Touya viéndolos

- Fácil… le puedes robar su cuerpo al joven… pero nunca podrás robarles sus sentimientos… hagas lo que hagas –Yuki

Touya solo los contempla ¿Cómo puede ser posible? si por el momento son hermanos

A decir verdad no están haciendo nada solo están acostados apenas rozando sus dedos pero se siente una gran tranquilidad alrededor de ellos

- No puede ser… ¿qué está pasando? –piensa Touya

Así pasaron las horas los dos jóvenes permanecieron en ese lugar hasta que les dio hambre y fueron a cenar

Touya solo estaba observándolos para ver si tenían un reclamo o algo por parte de alguno de los dos

Pero nada, ninguno dijo nada

Al contrario los dos se sentían felices por haber estado tanto tiempo abrazados flotando en medio del espacio infinito sin decir ninguna palabra solo disfrutando el momento solo eso disfrutando ese momento tan especial para los dos

Syaoran se imaginaba que el mundo se acababa para los dos pero en realidad al estar en el espacio y ver la grandeza de Dios y lo insignificantes que son los problemas

Porque efectivamente nosotros podemos sentir que nuestros problemas son enormes, pero en realidad no lo son

Dios es el que es enorme y nos manda los problemas para ver como los resolvemos pero nunca nos va a mandar problemas que en un momento dado no tengan solución

Y al ver la inmensidad del universo pues efectivamente aunque en realidad era un problema grave, si tomaban todo con calma todo se iba a resolver bien

Así que no hicieron ningún tipo de reclamo, pues sabían que si le reclamaban algo a Touya, era seguirle el juego de esta otra forma solo lo tenían desconcertado

En un momento dado que Touya decidiera efectivamente quedarse en el cuerpo de Syaoran, Sakura y Syaoran ya habían encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas así que no había porque alterarse

Al momento de acostarse Syaoran le ofreció a Touya su recamara

- Touya si quieres y como por el momento estas en mi cuerpo para no tener más complicaciones puedes quedarte en mi recamara –Syaoran lo lleva a su recamara

– Aquí encontraras todo lo que necesites… aquí están mis pijamas… y aquí está la demás ropa… ¿Estás de acuerdo en quedarte aquí? –Syaoran

- Si… no creo que haya problemas… tú quédate con Yuki ahí están todas mis cosas –Touya

- Gracias, me retiro… que descanses –Syaoran

- Tú también –responde Touya

Todos en la casa están tranquilos pero a la vez inquietos pues no saben bien que va a pasar solo Sakura y Syaoran muestran una gran tranquilidad

Bueno Eriol también, pero el resto de los miembros de la casa se encuentran intranquilos pues a decir verdad de una forma u otra saben que los jóvenes no se llevan muy bien

Touya se queda pensando en los reclamos por parte de Kasumi

- Sé qué piensas que es la solución ideal –dice Kasumi

- Y no lo es –dice Touya con una amplia sonrisa

- Claro que no… piensa… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –Kasumi

- No tiene que pasar nada –Touya

- ¿Cómo que no tiene que pasar nada? eres un estudiante de secundaria –Kasumi

- En apariencia si… pero tú sabes que en realidad no lo soy –Touya

- Pero el resto de la gente no lo sabrá… no voy a estar dando explicaciones a toda la gente por la razón que ando con un mocoso ¿que pensaran de mí? que soy una asalta cunas… que no puedo tener un novio de mi edad por eso necesito a un niño de secundaria… no de preparatoria… no de los primeros años de universidad… sino a un niño 7 años menor que yo –Kasumi

- No exageres –Touya

- Quizás en el futuro… sea normal casarse mujeres con hombres muchísimo más chicos que uno… quizás no esté mal entre adultos… cuando yo tenga 27 años tu apenas tendrás 20… quizás entonces no afectara tanto… pero ¿qué va a pasar con migo mientras creces? –Kasumi

- Solo es cuestión de esperar –Touya

- Nunca pensé que fueran tantos tus celos con tu hermana que prefieres perjudicarla a ella y a mi… con tal de separarlos –Kasumi

- Solo exageras –Touya

- Si piensas seguir con tu plan… será mejor que te olvides de mí –Kasumi

- No te enojes… y dame un beso –Touya

- Esta bien… déjame buscar donde esta tú cuerpo y te lo doy –Kasumi

- ¡No te atrevas! –Touya

- Pues una cosa ten por seguro… no voy a besar ese cuerpo –la chica lo deja

Touya ya está por acostarse cuando tocan a la puerta el abre, es su abuelo quien quiere platicar con él

- ¿Abuelo? ¿Sucede algo? –Touya

- ¿Eso es precisamente lo que quiero preguntarte? ¿Qué te pasa hijo? –abuelo

- Nada… solo que tuvimos un accidente –Touya

- Pero hay más que eso –abuelo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Touya

- Es que se te nota en tu actitud –abuelo

- Pero abuelo… no pasa nada –Touya

- Déjame decirte algo y si me equivoco ya no te digo nada –abuelo

- Haber que piensas que sucede –Touya

- A ti siempre te ha molestado el que ese joven sea novio de Sakura –abuelo

- … –Touya

- Siempre has intentado hacer algo para molestarlo –abuelo

- … –Touya

- Para alejarlo de tu hermana–abuelo

- Son ideas tuyas abuelo –Touya

- ¿Ideas mías? hijo… Sabes… yo nunca te he dicho nada y gracias a Dios todo salió bien… pero tú fuiste el que provoco el derrumbe en la cueva ¿verdad? –abuelo

- ¿Lo sabias abuelo? –Touya se pone pálido

- Si hijo… nunca pensé decírtelo… pero yo te estaba viendo cuando provocaste el derrumbe, a decir verdad me llamo la atención que empezaras a pelear con el joven, vi que él se alejó del grupo, pero cuando te voltee a ver… fue en el momento que sacabas la piedra que provoco el derrumbe –abuelo

- Perdóname Abuelo… es que –Touya

- ¿Es que qué? Hijo –abuelo

- Que tengo mucho miedo –Touya

- Haber si estoy en lo correcto ¿tienes miedo que tu hermana se case chica como lo hizo tú mamá? –abuelo

- Pues si… no soportaría que la alejen de mi lado –Touya

- Pero hijo –le dice su abuelo con una dulce sonrisa pero con una mirada melancólica

– No cometas el mismo error que nosotros cometimos… por mi terquedad… perdí los últimos años de vida de tú mamá… además de tu infancia y la de tu hermana –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? –Touya

- Gracias a lo de los poderes de tu hermana y los tuyos los recupere… pero que hubiera pasado si eso no nos vuelve a unir… yo en estos momentos estaría solo –abuelo

- … –Touya

- Quizás tengas miedo porque tú hermana se case pronto porque tú mamá así lo hizo –abuelo

- Si –Touya

- Pero sabes… tú mamá tenía efectivamente 16 años, pero tu papá era mayor de los 20, además que ya trabajaba –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? –Touya

- Déjame seguir… yo me negué y no le di un centavo para ayudarlos… tú madre estaba acostumbrada a ciertos lujos que desde luego tú papá no podía pagar… pero sabes hay veces que eso los puede separar… pero con tus padres fue al revés… eso fue lo que más los unió… el resto de la historia ya la conoces –abuelo

- Pero abuelo –Touya

- Mira hijo… yo sé que tienes miedo que Sakura se case chica… que quizás la pierdas pronto… que al casarse con él joven se venga a vivir a Hong Kong… que quizás se quiera casar también de 16 años… pero no te has puesto a pensar que en ese caso la tendríamos por dos años más… que habría que disfrutarlos –abuelo

- … –Touya

- ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar que pasara en estos momentos si no quieres cambiar de cuerpo con él joven? –abuelo

- …. –Touya

- Pues en este momento la perderías… porque ella no querrá verte en el cuerpo de su novio y con todo el derecho del mundo se puede quedar aquí… –abuelo

- ¿Pero abuelo? –Touya

- Dime ¿piensas que ella aceptaría verte… o estar cerca de ti… viendo que le quitaste su felicidad? –abuelo

- ¿¡No había pensado en eso!? –Touya

- Además… quizás una mujer de 16 años ya esté preparada para el matrimonio… pero un hombre no… así que por eso no te preocupes –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo por platicar con migo –le sonríe Touya…

- De nada hijo… no cometas los mismos errores que cometimos nosotros –abuelo

- No abuelo… y de nuevo gracias –Touya

El abuelo sale del cuarto de Syaoran, Touya se queda viendo en un gran espejo que hay en la recamara y de repente se percata de un mueble que hay en un rincón

En él ve un oso blanco con alas que le regalo Sakura a Syaoran cuando se hicieron novios, está muy bien cuidado, observa el resto de las cosas todas deben de ser cosas hechas por Sakura adornos, cajitas, un cofre donde tiene algunos colguijes

Abre el cajón del mueble y ve una bufanda, un pañuelo azul y ve que hay una caja muy bien cuidad con todas las cartas que le ha escrito Sakura así como postales, también ve un álbum con fotos, hay fotos desde luego de Sakura pero cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando también ve fotos de él con su novia, en grupo y de toda la familia

Encima del buró al lado de la cama hay una hermosa foto de los dos en un parque rodeados de árboles de flores de cerezos, la toma, la está observando cuando siente que lo están observando él voltea

- Hola mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Touya

- Solo observándote hijo… veo que te sirvió hablar con el abuelo –mamá

- ¿Por qué es que tengo tanto miedo de perderla? mamá –Touya

- Quizás sea porque estabas muy chico cuando me perdiste y en tu hermana volcaste todos tus cuidados para que ella no sintiera tanto mi ausencia –mamá

- ¿Pero por qué no soporto a Li? –Touya

- Porque piensas que quizás cuando se casen tampoco los veras –mamá

- Es que si se llegan a casar… y se vienen a vivir aquí… pues tú te fuiste a vivir con mi papá –Touya

- Si lo se hijo… pero se casen pronto o no… no quiere decir que la vas a perder –mamá

- Pero si se casa con él… lo más probable es que se la traiga a vivir acá –Touya

- Pero eso no significa que ya no la puedas ver –mamá

- Pero con ustedes –Touya

- Hijo con nosotros paso al revés… nosotros no nos alejamos de tu abuelo y tu tía… ellos fueron los que se alejaron de nosotros… nunca quisieron aceptar el que fuéramos felices… eso a mí y a tu padre nos dio muchísima tristeza pero el amor que nos teníamos… lleno ese vació que sentía –mamá

- ¿Y no te molesta que se halla casado mi papá con Sonomi? –Touya

- Desde luego que no… ellos son muy felices y él abuelo también lo es, sería tonto de mi parte tener celos porque tu padre es feliz… al contrario al verlos felices yo estoy feliz porque sé que todos están bien –mamá

- …. –Touya

- Sé que en estos momentos estas confundido hijo… pero ahora que estas en esta recamara… has descubierto más cosas del joven –mamá

- Si… se ve que de veras quiere muchísimo a mi hermana –Touya

- ¿Por qué crees eso? –mamá

- Porque todo lo que tiene de ella… lo tiene muy bien cuidado… lo guarda como tesoros –Touya

- Eso no te indica que si en un futuro se llegan a casar ¿estaría en muy buenas manos? –mamá

- Si… creo que tienes razón –sonríe Touya

Y así por un rato se quedaron platicando

Touya ya había reconocido su error y había aceptado el noviazgo de los jóvenes

Al otro día Touya no quiso salir

Así que le llevaron el desayuno a su recamara

La mayoría de los invitados del día anterior ya había llegado pues querían ver que era lo que iba a pasar

Ahora desde luego que Syaoran estaba más que tranquilo pues pasara lo que pasara sabía que no perdía a Sakura y que había una forma de estar en su compañía sin necesidad de tener su cuerpo

Ahora era él el que estaba contestando a todas las preguntas que le formulaban

Así cerca de las 11:00 hora en que había pasado el accidente Touya apareció ante todos, acercándose a Syaoran:

- Gracias –dijo Touya

- ¿De qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Por todo lo que representas para mi hermana… sé que la vas a cuidar bien –Touya

- Pero si todavía no nos vamos a casar –Syaoran

- Lo se… y más te vale que pasen varios años antes de eso… pero gracias –Touya

- Descuida… haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz –Syaoran

Los dos se dan un fuerte abrazo

Sakura se acerca a ellos

- Veo que ya están listos –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Sabía que su hermano no podría hacerle algo así a la persona que más amaba

- Ya –dicen los dos dándose más fuerte él abrazo

- CARTA SAKURA… CAMBIA LAS ALMAS DE ESTOS DOS SERES PODEROSOS

Y así termino el problema existente entre Touya y Syaoran

El tiempo siguió su curso

Desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran ahora se sentían más felices que nunca al ver que por fin Touya ya aceptaba su relación

Desde luego los molestaba por puro entretenimiento pero ahora sabían que tenían una amistad más fuerte que nunca

Ya están acabando los cursos de 2 año de la secundaria, en abril empiezan el tercer año de secundaria

Nuestros jóvenes amigos se siguen viendo durante las vacaciones y a diario en sus encuentros

A mediados del mes de Marzo una noche que estaban felices viendo todo el universo a su alrededor de repente vieron algo que llamo su atención

Era algo de un tamaño bastante grande que se dirigía a la tierra, era un gran meteoro a decir verdad enorme

Los dos se asustaron bastante pues analizando la trayectoria vieron que se dirigía a la tierra

Estando en el espacio trataron de hacer algo, alguna magia que desviara su trayectoria, pero nada resultaba porque mientras están ahí es solo su espíritu el que esta

Así que con todos los nervios que sentían y sabiendo que esto iba a afectar a todo el planeta los dos se despidieron, quedando de acuerdo que tenían que comunicarlo a las autoridades para ver si ellos podrían hacer algo

Quizás mandar una bomba al espacio y hacer estallar al meteoro

Y así tanto Sakura como Syaoran lo primero que hicieron fue comunicárselo a sus familias

Pensaron que iban a tener que explicar lo de sus encuentros, pero los guardianes astutos dijeron que era una predicción en un sueño

Los dos dijeron que si pero que había que hacer algo

Todos pensaron que si era verdad que algo se dirigía a la tierra el primer lugar por donde debían empezar era el observatorio

Cómo era de noche pues fue durante su encuentro que descubrieron eso pues todos se dirigieron a los observatorios más cercanos a sus casas

Y cuando llegaron y platicaron lo que habían visto "desde luego en sus sueños"

Pues al principio no les creyeron pero cuando dijeron el sitio por el cual lo vieron y empezaron a observar con los telescopios

Todas las alarmas de seguridad empezaron a sonar alertando a todos y a las ves comunicándose con todos los observatorios del planeta para seguir la trayectoria del visitante no esperado

Cuando los observatorios de Hong Kong y Tokio se comunicaron se sorprendieron al ver que en los dos lugares se enteraron por dos jóvenes que tuvieron "un sueño" cosa que les llamo la atención pero eso era lo de menos, había que pensar que era lo que había que hacer

Todos los observatorios del mundo empezaron a trabajar en coordinación claro que teniendo en absoluto silencio lo que pasaba pues si algún medio de comunicación se enteraba una mala información podía causar un pánico a nivel mundial y lo que sobran en el planeta son las malas noticias como para encima avisarles que quizás viene un meteorito que puede acabar con la vida sobre el planeta

(N. de A. aquí quiero hacer una pausa, hace como un mes hoy es 7 de Noviembre del 2002, paso un meteorito tan cerca de la tierra y de un tamaño considerable que se pudo ver a simple vista, yo me entere porque al otro día que paso lo comentaron en las noticias así que estuvimos a punto de una catástrofe mundial pero al no dar la noticia, solo algunos cuantos lo vieron y gracias a Dios no pasó nada pero ahora sería otra historia si se hubiera estrellado con el planeta, bueno continuo)

Desde luego que lo primero que se hizo fue medir su tamaño y todos se asustaron al comprobar el tamaño del meteoro

A decir verdad hace algunos años un gran meteoro se estrelló contra uno de los planetas gigantes que hay en nuestro sistema solar, todos los observatorios del planeta grabaron todo con sumo cuidado y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el daño que causo a ese planeta

Además de ser testigos de que el meteoro se dividió en varios fracciones y solo se limitaron a observar pues era algo realmente impresionante y con el cual no se podía hacer nada y se preguntaban qué pasaría si algún día un meteoro de ese tamaño se estrellara contra la tierra

Nunca se imaginaron tener la respuesta tan pronto

Todos los científicos del planeta estaban más que alarmados pues se puede decir que la pequeña piedra que viene a visitar nuestro hermoso planeta tiene ni más ni menos el tamaño de nuestra Luna

Nuestra hermosa Luna ¿pero que tamaño tiene la luna? pues mide la cuarta parte de la tierra

Quizás por algunos días se pueda ocultar a la gente la existencia del Meteoro pero al seguir pasando el tiempo eso sería imposible

Nuestro planeta flota alrededor del sol

Tiene una ligero inclinación que es la que provoca las distintas estaciones del año

Eso nos lo enseñan desde los primeros años de primaria

Pero resulta que esa inclinación no es fija, si observan el cielo pueden ver a que me refiero, el Sol sale todas las mañanas en unos meses por un lado y en otros por otro, por eso es el cambio de estación

Pero si se fijan bien el sol sale por un lugar tiene que seguir una línea recta en el cielo pero no es así

Si observan en un rato sale por una parte pero de repente se mueve no sigue esa línea, tiene un pequeño movimiento y después recupera la línea que debe seguir

Bueno ese liguero zigzag que tiene la Tierra es debido al peso del hielo que hay en el polo sur

Saben no siempre los polos estuvieron en donde están ahora, restos de Animales y Flora silvestre congelados es la mejor prueba de que no siempre los polos estuvieron en ese lugar

Así que el peso del hielo es lo que provoca esos movimientos, pero gracias a que llega el cambio de estación cada 6 meses se mantienen el equilibrio

El hielo que crece en el polo norte se empieza a derretir y el del polo sur que se está derritiendo se empieza a congelar manteniendo así el equilibrio en el planeta y todos los fenómenos meteorológicos

Pero al irse acercando el visitante a la tierra, la mayoría de la gente se empezó a alarmar pues se empezó a ver a simple vista

Al principio no se comentó nada, poca es la gente que mira al cielo en la actualidad pero mientras más se acercaba más gente lo veía y era inevitable no verlo

La gente se empezó a alarmar hasta que se dio la noticia claro que se dijo que solo iba a pasar cerca de la tierra, que no iba a pasar nada y de esta forma la gente se tranquilizó

Pero empezó a ocurrir un fenómeno algo especial con el qué no contaban

Al ir acercándose a la tierra la fuerza de gravedad entro en juego provocando que la marea del mar subiera de manera extraña

Al dar la luna la vuelta a la tierra la fuerza de gravedad que ejerce es la que provoca las distintas mareas al amanecer y al anochecer

Eso es lo que hace que existan las olas

Pero que pasa con el visitante

Pues al irse acercando a la tierra y coincidir del mismo lado que la luna, pues la marea era más alta del doble de lo normal

Cuando la luna se alegaba de la zona donde venía el cometa las olas bajaban pero no a su tamaño normal, pues ahora era la atracción de los dos astros lo que ejercían presión provocando un descontrol mundial del clima

En zonas que eran desiertos empezó a llover a cantaros, en otros lugares que eran épocas de lluvia también empezó a llover mucho más fuerte, algunos volcanes empezaron a entrar en erupción y grandes Huracanes se empezaron a formar

Ahí nuestros amigos empezaron a entrar en acción

Eriol junto con otros magos de Europa empezaron a tratar de calmar a la madre naturaleza para que no siguiera causando destrozos

Así como otros magos de todo el planeta, sabían que estaba en juego la vida de miles por no decir millones de personas

Ya la mayoría de los lugares que tenían habitadas zonas cerca del mar ya habían desalojado por lo menos 3 cuadras para alegarse de las zonas de peligro, pues el mar lentamente pero iba subiendo su nivel en todo el planeta

Por ejemplo, en Estados Unidos existen tres grandes lagos pero el centro del país aparentemente es una llanura, pero al empezar a llover tan duro esa gran llanura se empezó a convertir en otro gran lago pues esa zona no tiene salida para el mar

Provocando grandes inundaciones el poblados enteros

Y así como este fenómeno en México en el norte donde no llovía casi nunca llegaron grandes inundaciones y en zonas donde nunca faltaba las lluvias ahora sobraban lugares donde no había ríos, aparecían causando desastres inesperados

Todos los magos del planeta empezaron a tratar de calmar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y casi no querían ver al cielo porque no sabían cómo acabar con la amenaza que veían

Todos se empezaron a coordinar pero según la trayectoria que seguía podía pasar dos cosas

Una estrellarse con la tierra causando una catástrofe mundial o la otra entrar en órbita junto con la luna, causando más trastornos que los provocados en los últimos días

En un principio se pensó que quizás si se enviaran unas bombas nucleares podían destruir el meteoro

Pero después de pensarlo muy bien descartaron esa posibilidad, pues el hombre se siente el rey planeta, es capaz de destruir ciudades con bombas como lo hizo en Japón, siempre se ha presumido que las bombas que tienen distintos países, pueden causar un gran desastre pero una cosa es destruir una ciudad o una isla y otra muy diferente es destruir algo del tamaño de la luna

En tal caso la vanidad del hombre queda descartada porque ni todas las bombas unidas del mundo pueden destruir a la luna o al meteoro y si intentan algo pues solo lo podrían complicar pues podían causar la división del meteros

Ingresando varios pedazos de un gran tamaño en la tierra provocando Dios no lo quiera la extinción de la raza Humano

Ya antes ha pasado con una teoría de un meteorito que se estrelló en la península de Yucatán México provocando la extinción de los dinosaurios

El nivel del agua en todo el planeta seguía subiendo con gran rapidez los que tenían más trabajo desde luego que eran Eriol, Syaoran y Sakura

Todos los fenómenos se empezaron a controlar así los magos de todo el planeta empezaron a recorrerse hasta encontrarse todos en un solo lugar donde todos iban a unir sus poderes para ver si era posible si con la magia podían destruir el meteoro

Pero algo paso

El 21 de marzo cuando se supone que tiene que realizarse el cambio de estación la gravedad ejercida por el meteoro hizo que la inclinación de los polos girará y el cambio de estación no se dio

Provocando que el deshielo del polo sur aumentara… con gran rapidez y el aumento del hielo en el polo norte aumentara provocando con ellos mayores problemas a los países del norte

Así como la elevación en el nivel del agua de los mares y con lo mismo un mayor riesgo para todas las ciudades del planeta que estaban a las orillas del mar

Sakura a darse cuenta de esto lo único que pensó fue en mandar a LUZ y FUEGO al polo norte y OSCURIDAD Y HIELO al polo sur para tratar de contrarrestar el daño que se estaba produciendo así Sakura ya no se pudo menear de Japón que era donde estaban

Todos los magos del planeta se dirigían con apuro a encontrarse con la maestra de las cartas pues querían ver si combinado los poderes de todos podían encontrar alguna carta que pudiera destruir ese meteoro

Algo así como cuando Syaoran ayudo a Sakura para convertir a LUZ y OSCURIDAD

Y así todos emprendieron el viaje asía Japón

Pero un desastre inesperado en China hizo que Syaoran fuera asía ese lugar

China es uno de los países más poblados del planeta, hay una región donde se está construyendo una gran presa la cual se llama la presa de las tres gargantas

Porque cada determinados años en épocas de lluvia en la parte alta de las montañas llueve tanto que los ríos que fluyen al mar se desbordan y aunque en las zonas bajas cerca del mar las lluvias no causan tanto desastre, las inundaciones que causan el desbordamiento de los ríos causan tantos desastres que provocando la muerte de muchas personas además de grandes pérdidas materiales

En realidad esta presa que se está contrayendo es una maravilla de la ingeniería moderna, pero desafortunadamente para terminar esta presa falta algunos años y las lluvias provenientes de las montañas por los cambios del clima aunado a la elevación inesperada del nivel del mar está causando grandes desastres en toda la región

Así Syaoran mando a su mamá y sus hermanas a ayudar a Sakura en lo que pudieran que él iba a ver que podía hacer y en seguida iba para ayudar a Sakura

Todos los hechiceros del mundo fueron llegando a Japón y desde luego iban juntándose donde estaba la maestra de las cartas, nadie tenía que preguntar dónde se encontraba, pues al mandar las cartas a los polos se identificaba muy bien en donde se encontraban

Todos como iban llegando se presentaban ante Sakura y se unían a ella para tratar de darle energía pues ya eran horas que las cartas LUZ, FUEGO, OSCURIDAD E HILO las tenía activadas y esto mermaba mucho sus fuerzas pero como iban llegando se iban uniendo a ella y esto la ayudaba

Sakura desde luego que quería que Syaoran estuviera con ella pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio llegar a la Señora Li con sus hijas pero Syaoran no venía

La señora le explico la situación y que cuando estuviera todo controlado el vendría para acá

Mientras Syaoran con sus guardianes hacían diques para fortalecer la presa y a la vez en las orillas del mar hacían más dique para evitar que el mar inundara las zonas ya por demás afectadas por las inundaciones

En el momento que vieron que controlaron el desastre tomaron el primer avión para Japón para tratar de ayudar a Sakura que a pesar que estaban con ella la mayoría de los hechiceros del mundo sabía que estaba preocupado por él y eso a él lo tenía más preocupado

Eriol llego con Sakura se puso a pensar que carta los podía ayudar así usaron a TIERRA pero como el meteoro era tan grande pues ni cosquillas le hicieron

- Tenemos que pensar en algo –dice Sakura…

Trataron de usar varias cartas combinadas pero con el mismo resultado

Hasta que Eriol dijo

- Tenemos que unir todas las cartas para que la suma de la fuerza de todas nos ayude –Eriol

- Pero… tenemos una carta que tiene el poder de todas las demás –dice Sakura

- ¿Una carta? –Preguntan

- Si es ESPERANZA –dice Sakura

- Pues vamos a usarla –dice Eriol

Ella se concentra y dice –CARTA SAKURA AYUDANOS CON TU PODER ESPERANZA

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos que la carta no se activó

- ¿Qué sucede? –dice Sakura al ver que la carta no se activa

- A lo mejor es porque tienes a LUZ, OSCURIDAD, HIELO Y FUEGO lejos de aquí –dice Eriol

- Las voy a llamar –Sakura llama a las cartas estas llegan

Vuelve a intentar llamar a la carta ESPERANZA pero nada

- No puedo ¿porque no se activa? –Sakura

- A lo mejor es porque necesitas más energía –Eriol

- ¿Crees que sea eso? –Sakura

- Acuérdate cuando cambiaste a LUZ y OSCURIDAD… Syaoran te ayudo con su energía… si todos nos concentramos seguro que lo lograras –Eriol

- Esta bien… intentémoslo –Sakura

Y así todos tomados de las manos se concentraron para ayudar a Sakura para activar esa carta… se sentía mucho poder… pero…

- La carta no se activa –dice Sakura cayendo de Rodillas al piso

Pero en ese momento llega Syaoran y la toma entre sus brazos antes de darse por vencida y caer al piso

Pero al momento que Syaoran tomo a Sakura y la abrazo

De la carta salió una hermosa mujer abrazando un corazón y quien feliz se dirige asía donde está el meteoro y en un instante lo deshace

Nadie puede creer lo que sucedió, todos ven maravillados lo que la carta está haciendo y desde luego al momento de destruir el meteoro… también da una vuelta a todo el planeta corrigiendo todos los desastres hechos por el meteoro

Regresando al lado de Sakura y Syaoran quienes la ven sorprendidos… hasta que Sakura pregunto

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no te podía activar? –Sakura con gran asombro

- Porque como yo fui creada por los dos… necesito de los dos para activarme –Esperanza

- ¿Por los dos? –preguntan Syaoran y Sakura con gran asombro

- SI… YO EN UN PRINCIPIO ERA VACIÓ… PERO AL UNIRSE A MÍ LA CARTA AMOR PROTEGIENDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL JOVEN… Y A LA VEZ… ESTA CARTA SER CREADA POR EL AMOR QUE SENTIAS POR ÉL… FUE POR LO QUE YO FUI CREADA… POR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DOS… PORQUE ÉL NO QUERIA PERDER ESE SENTIMIENTO TAN ESPECIAL QUE TENIA POR TI… PERO A LA VEZ ESTABA DISPUESTO A PERDERLO… CON TAL DE QUE A TI NO TE PASARA NADA… LA UNIÓN DE TODOS ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS FUERON LOS QUE ME CREARÓN –Esperanza

- ¿Pero si yo ya te había llamado antes? –Sakura

- Pero siempre que aparecía estaban los dos tomados de las manos –Esperanza

- ¿Por eso cuando te quería llamar siempre me decías que estabas bien y nunca querías salir? –Sakura

- Si… porque necesito de la unión de los dos –Esperanza

- ¿Pero cuando te quise activar yo tampoco pude? –dice Syaoran

- Es que no estaban los dos juntos… y como ya les dije… necesito de los dos para activarme –Esperanza

- Pero Sakura estaba con migo –Syaoran

- Pero no se estaban tomando de la mano… como ahora que la abrazaste para que no se callera –Esperanza

- ¿Pero porque ahora apareciste si no te llamamos? –Syaoran

- Porque yo sabía a la perfección que me necesitaban… me estaban llamando… pero al no estar el joven… yo no podía salir… pero al abrazarse… en ese momento pude salir… aunque no me llamaran… pues ya sabía el problema que estábamos enfrentando –dice con una dulce sonrisa volviendo a su forma de carta Esperanza

Los dos se quedan viendo la carta con una gran sonrisa ese secreto solo la carta lo sabía y aunque ya la habían llamado antes si se acordaron que todas las veces que la llamaron siempre estaban tomados de las manos

Generalmente Syaoran para tratar de tranquilizar a Sakura pero ni ellos sabían cuál era el SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Gracias a Dios todo se resolvió bien

La señora Li no podía creer que para activar la carta ESPERANZA tenían que estar los dos juntos, esto era a lo que se refería su esposo cuando le dijo que quizás iban a tener que renunciar a muchas cosas pero que había que apoyar a Syaoran y el bienestar de la familia se encontraba al lado del joven y de la persona que amaba

¿Acaso él sabía que se necesitaba de los dos para activarla?

La Señora Li pensó que tenía que hacer caso a lo que su esposo le había dicho

Ya todos han regresado a sus respectivos países

Desde luego que Syaoran no quería separarse de Sakura pues le dio muchísimo gusto saber que se necesitaba que los dos estuvieran juntos para activar la carta

Claro que como estaban en clases se tuvo que ir sintiendo una gran tristeza al separarse de Sakura

Pero al menos tenía la esperanza que solo la dejaba de ver por unas horas pues en la noche se reanudarían sus encuentros

Pero al rato cuando llego la hora de su encuentro

Cual fue la sorpresa de todos Syaoran, Sakura y los 4 guardianes que no tuvieron su encuentro como lo esperaban

Syaoran y Sakura lo intentaron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por sus guardianes

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice Sakura tratando de no llamar la atención de Tomoyo

- Puedes salir… tengo algo que preguntarte –dice Kero quien fue para no llamar tanto la atención

Ella se va con Kero con cara de resignación para no levantar sospechas en Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Sakura cuando entraron en el cuarto de los guardianes

- ¿Eso es lo que queríamos preguntarte? –dice Yuki

- No podemos entrar al jardín –dice Kero

- Yo tampoco puedo encontrar a Syaoran –Sakura

- ¿No apareces en el Espacio como siempre? –Yuki

- No en realidad… ahora cierro los ojos y todo es negro como normalmente es… no veo nada –Sakura

- A nosotros nos pasa igual –Kero

- ¿A ustedes les pasa igual? –Sakura

- Si… por más que intentamos… no aparecemos en el jardín ni vemos nada –Yuki

- ¿Entonces? –dice Sakura conteniendo un sollozo

- ¿Habremos hecho algo que rompiera el equilibrio de la magia? –pregunta Yuki

Sakura solo lo ve con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro

Mientras Syaoran también estaba desesperado

No sabía que era lo que pasaba y lo peor de todo era ver la angustia de sus guardianas

Hasta que no aguanto más y se decidió en hablar por teléfono aunque ya era tarde, pero eso no lo detuvo marca el teléfono y es Yuki quien contesta pues estaban en la sala tratando de animar a Sakura

- ¿Diga? –contesta Yuki

- Se encuentra despierta Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran eres tú? –pregunta Yuki

- Si… ¿Cómo está? –Syaoran

- Permíteme… te comunico –Yuki

- ¿Syaoran? –dice Sakura

- ¿Cómo estas amor? –Syaoran

- No muy bien… ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? –Sakura

- No se… pero creo que ya no vamos a tener nuestros encuentros… y por lo mismo los guardianes tampoco –Syaoran

- ¿Pero?… ¿por qué? –Sakura

- No se… no tengo ni idea… mi deseo de verte es más fuerte que nunca –Syaoran

- El mío también… pero –Sakura

- Si lo sé y me duele en el alma… pero no podemos hacer nada… creo que solo nos vamos a tener que comunicar por teléfono… y carta –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón… en realidad así nos teníamos que comunicar desde un principio –Sakura

- Por lo menos le ganamos unos años a la separación –Syaoran

- Si creo que tienes razón –Sakura

Y así siguieron hablando por un rato pues ya no iban a tener sus encuentros y los dos se sentían muy tristes aunque se trataban de animar

Al otro día todos notaron el cambio de los jóvenes casi no decían nada pero la tristeza se veía en sus rostros

Por más que le preguntaban ninguno de los dos decía nada y tampoco los guardianes que al no tener sus encuentros sus amos ellos tampoco los tenían pero no podían hacer absolutamente nada más que tratar de animarlos

Todos en sus familiares no comprendían muy bien la tristeza de los jóvenes no era la primera vez que se despedían y ya llevaban varios años separados, quizás era el que no querían separarse después de saber que para activar la carta ESPERANZA se necesitaba de los dos

Un día la madre de Syaoran le dijo que debido a algo que le había encargado su padre iban a tener que cambiarse de casa a otro país

Lo que a Syaoran preocupo más, no solo no podían tener sus encuentros sino que ahora le avisaban que se tenían que cambiar de casa a otro país alejándolo más de su Flor de Cerezo

¿¡Pero?!

Sakura seguía igual de triste pero tenía que animarse, ya iban en tercero de Secundaria y Tomoyo siempre trataba de animarla

Un día cuando regresaban de clases se dieron cuenta que había una mudanza enfrente de su casa, les llamo la atención pero por más que intentaron investigar quienes se mudaban a esa mansión no descubrieron nada

Al otro día cuando Sakura iba a la escuela, ella iba sola pues le tacaba ayudar en el salón y Tomoyo como acababa de recibir carta de Eriol pues se quedó a leerla y después se iba a ir a la escuela

Así que iba Sakura caminando rumbo a la escuela cuando vio a un joven que llevaba un oso blanco alado en sus manos

Ella no lo podía creer era Syaoran… su Syaoran… había regresado a Japón para estar con ella

Desde luego que todos se pusieron felices con la noticia del regreso del joven, pero eso no fue todo, el joven se fue a vivir a Japón con toda su familia a decir verdad en frente de la casa de Sakura así que ya no iba a tener que separarse de Sakura nunca más

¿F I N?

Hoy 9 de Noviembre del 2002 termino con esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el fin, me gustaría contarles de donde se me ocurrió la historia

Hace aproximadamente como dos años tuve un sueño raro para mi gusto

Cuando vi el final de la serie me dije a mi misma tiene que haber algo más así fue como me entere de la película dos, baje el dialogo de Internet y conseguí la película en japonés

Cuando vi el final me gustó tanto que me quede con la idea de que se podía hacer algo más

Empecé a leer historias en Internet y así fue como me anime a escribir al principio pensé que sería como d capítulos la verdad ni yo me creo todo lo que escribí

Así que anímense si piensan que pueden escribir algo adelante uno nunca sabe que tanto se puede escribir

Bueno mi sueño fue este

Yo estaba flotando en el espacio viendo todo a mi alrededor, era algo increíble, preciosísimo el sentir que estaba en medio del espacio sin necesitar de nada solo estaba flotando, contemplando el infinito

De repente oí una voz que me decía mira eso yo volteaba y veía una gran piedra que pasaba por el espacio

Yo la veía como del tamaño de un carro, la voz me dijo

- ¿Y ahora que van a hacer? yo volteé y vi la tierra, a decir verdad algo así

Imagínense la piedra o asteroide o meteoro como le quieran llamar imagínenselo del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y la tierra del tamaño de una canica

Yo lo vi y dije no… no podemos hacer absolutamente nada…

Ahí me desperté

Pero cuando vi el final de la película fue cuando me volví a acordar del sueño y de ahí se me ocurrió toda la historia

Así que al que me hablo en mi sueño

Ya tengo la respuesta

¿Qué puedo hacer con ese meteoro? pues una historia

Y aquí esta

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han escrito para felicitarme por mi historia, me anima muchísimo el saber que la leen, espero me sigan escribiendo sobre todo aquellos que van a leer la historia de corrido

Espero se tomen un momento para decirme que es lo que opinan de la historia

Y quisiera pedirles otro favor

Que latosa soy ¿verdad?

Bueno el favor que les quiero pedir es que me ayuden tengo algunas ideas para una segunda parte, no va a ser tan larga como esta, pero si me gustaría hacer algo más

Ya tengo como iniciarla y ya pensé desde luego el final, parte de la trama pero me gustaría su opinión con respecto a parte de la trama

Les platico algo a Sakura le van a intentar robar las cartas y para impedirlo Syaoran va a ir creando cartas

Aquí es donde les pido consejo, no se me ocurre como le van a quitar las cartas

Les agradeceré su opinión a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

31 de julio de 2007

Hoy termino de limpiar esta historia, ya tengo la otra historia completa, que voy a seguir publicando aquí, espero también les guste.

E Ilusión bueno ya no sé qué pensar de esa historia, cuando la pueda seguir la seguiré, ya saben que esa historia en particular tiene muchas cosas o me pasan muchas cosas que no me permiten continuarla como ahora que ya tenía parte del siguiente capítulo y mi hijo perdió toda su información y como estaba escribiendo en la sección de mi hijo pues adiós capítulo, ya no se ni que pensar pero bueno

Besos a todos ojala me dejen todos su comentario

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos a todos

Revisada 11 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	22. Chapter 22

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES 1

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Hola a todos, de nuevo soy yo con la continuación de la historia de "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA" en un inicio pensé en dejarlo así pero como he recibido muchos correos preguntándome cuando empiezo la continuación, aquí esta, pero antes dos cosas, la primera, que graciosos, les pedí que me mandaran sugerencias y solo dos personas lo hicieron, una es Carlos Privatt de Lima Perú gracias por tus sugerencias, y voy a tratar de corregir todos esos detalles que podrían quedar sueltos, y a Noeli milagrosbm22 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com voy a tomar tu sugerencia no se me había ocurrido algo tan sencillo GRACIAS.

Y la otra me encanta recibir correos de todos ustedes, pero no me gusta leer que me dicen que no estudiaron por leer mi historia, muchas gracias por comentarme eso, pero acuérdense que esto es para pasar el tiempo, no para descuidar las obligaciones.

Bueno lo que en la mayoría de las historias dicen, estos no son personajes míos, son de CLAMP y yo me estoy basando en la serie de t. v., que por lo que veo, hay bastantes diferencias, con la historia original, empezando por que son 18 cartas de la historia original y en la serie de t. v. son 52, más la que creo que se trasformó en ESPERANZA. Y una infinidad de hechos que no voy a mencionar así que ya saben solos los pido prestados, para escribir mi historia GRACIAS.

Hoy 6 de Febrero de 2003 empiezo mi Historia que título "LA UNIÓN DE PODERES" y para los que la van a leer, primero tiene que leer "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA"

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

CAPITULO 1¿CÓMO FUERÓN CREADAS LAS CARTAS CLOW?

Iba Sakura caminando sola a la escuela, pues Tomoyo acababa de recibir carta de Erial y la quería leer antes de irse a la escuela, a Sakura le tocaba ayudar con la limpieza del salón así que se fue temprano a la escuela, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando iba caminando y se encontró con un joven que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y tenía un hermoso oso blanco con alas en las manos

Ella no lo podía creer, era Syaoran… su Syaoran había regresado a Japón para estar con ella

- Hola Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Hola Syaoran –dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos del joven, con lágrimas en los ojos, y uniendo sus labios se dieron un gran beso

Sakura no lo podía creer, Syaoran había cumplido su palabra de que regresaría a su lado muchísimo antes de lo que ella se imaginaba

A decir verdad, los dos estaban felices de estar juntos y de poder transmitirse todo ese amor que sentina, pues después de lo sucedido con el meteoro, y la carta ESPERANZA sus encuentros se habían perdido, cosa que los preocupo mucho, pero gracias a los tramites de la mamá de Syaoran, solo habían pasado unos cuantos días cuando se cambiaron a vivir a Japón

¿Pero qué había pasado con el meteoro y la Carta, bueno al momento de salir la carta he irse directo al meteoro, se produjo una gran luz que deshizo al meteoro, pero al dar la vuelta al planeta la carta ESPERANZA para corregir los daños, pues borro parte de la memoria de todos los habitantes, si había daños pero no tantos, aparte de que todos recordaban con claridad el meteoro y el gran brillo, y desde luego que en muchas partes del planeta estaban filmando el meteoro para seguir su trayectoria, así que en todas las cámaras solo se vio como se aproximaba el meteoro y de repente una gran luz, por lo que las autoridades dijeron que lo que paso fue que al entrar en la atmósfera se había desintegrado por eso fue el gran resplandor que se vio

Así nadie descubrió a nuestros amigos, solo todas las personas que tenían magia recordaban lo sucedido

Y desde luego que se lo contaron a las personas que les importaban también que recordaran, como Sonomi, Tomoyo y Meiling

- ¿Y ese uniforme? –pregunta Sakura

- Es el uniforme de mi nueva escuela –contesta Syaoran con una sonrisa

- ¿Es tú nuevo uniforme? –grita feliz Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? –Sakura

- Por el resto de mi vida –Syaoran

- ¿Por el resto de tu vida? y tu familia –Sakura

- Ellos vinieron con migo a vivir aquí en Japón –Syaoran

- ¿Todos? –Sakura

- Bueno, mi mamá, mis hermanas, las guardianas y Meiling con mis tíos –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura

- Si… así que ya no me tengo que alejar de tu lado –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura

- Y que hicieron con su casa de Hong Kong era muy bonita –Sakura

- La tenemos todavía, pero ahora solo la vamos a usar para vacaciones –Syaoran

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué gusto me da! –Sakura

Así llegan tomados de la mano a la escuela, Syaoran se va a la dirección para ver que indicaciones le van a dar y Sakura se va al salón para empezar a arreglarlo, desde luego que está feliz

Tomoyo llega al salón feliz por las noticias que recibió en la carta de Erial

- Sakura te tengo una gran noticia –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- No creo que sea mayor que la que yo tengo –contesta Sakura quien parecía flotar de lo feliz que se sentía

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Tomoyo a su hermana al verla tan feliz

- ¡Que Syaoran ha regresado! –Sakura

- ¿Qué Syaoran ha regresado? ¿Y dónde está? –Tomoyo

- En la dirección, para ver qué grupo le toca… ojala y le toque con nosotros –Sakura

- Ya verás que le toca este grupo –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? –Sakura

- Porque no creo que la primera vez que vino le toco nuestro salón por pura coincidencia, yo creo que hizo algo y también lo puede hacer otra vez –Tomoyo

- ¡Claro! ¡Tienes razón! y cuál es la noticia que tienes que darme –Sakura

- ¡Hay Sakura esto es algo increíble! –dice Tomoyo Saltando de felicidad

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa y una gran emoción

- ¡Que Erial se viene a vivir a Japón con su familia! –Tomoyo

- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Que emoción! –Sakura

Que día tan importante para las dos, las chicas no caben de la felicidad que les invade Syaoran había vuelto y Erial avisaba que muy pronto regresaría a vivir a Japón

Empiezan las clases y el profesor da el aviso que unos nuevos alumnos vienen a estudiar con ellos

- Entren por Favor –dice el profesor

Syaoran y Meiling entran al salón

El maestro los presenta, Sakura y Tomoyo están felices por ver también a Meiling

El profesor les indica sus lugares, a Meiling la sentaron delante de Tomoyo y a Syaoran atrás de Sakura, claro que Sakura y Tomoyo se siguen sentando juntas, muchos del grupo ex compañeros de los jóvenes están felices de ver a sus antiguos compañeros que regresaron.

En la preparatoria donde había ido Touya y Yukishiro, también reciben a tres nuevas alumnas, Feimei y Faren dos de las hermanas de Syaoran y a Ame la guardiana

Todo el mundo pensó que las tres eran hermanas muy guapas todas, a decir verdad una hermana y unas gemelas

Aunque Ame era la más hermosa de las tres, pero al ser de la edad de Faren y también entrar en el mismo grupo que ella, todos pensaron que eran gemelas y como todos sabemos hay gemelos idénticos, pero también hay gemelos que no se parecen y al ser las dos Li, pues todos pensaron en un caso así

Desde luego que a Faren le agradaba mucho que siempre le decían que eran hermanas gemelas y todos en la familia decidieron decir que sí

En la universidad, También llegan dos nuevas estudiantes y cual va siendo la sorpresa de Touya cuando en su salón entra una de ellas, Fuutie la hermana mayor de Syaoran, quedo en el grupo de Touya y Kasumi.

Pero el más sorprendido fue Yukishiro al ver a Shiefa la otra hermana de Syaoran en su facultad, ella iba un grupo más abajo que Yuki, por ser menor que su hermana, pero eso no le intereso a Yukito

A él lo que le interesaba era que si ella estaba en su escuela, quería decir que Ame estaba en Japón y desde luego eso hacía muy feliz al guardián

(n. de a. conseguí los nombres de las hermanas pero no sé quién es la mayor ni el orden de las demás así que ahora los voy a poner en ese orden en que las puse)

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo estaban felices de volver a estar juntos, a Touya también le dio gusto ver a la hermana de Syaoran en su grupo, pues sabía que eso quería decir que el mocoso estaba aquí y que su hermana era muy feliz

Y Yukito no aguantaba los nervios de que terminaran las clases pues ya se había ofrecido a llevar a Shiefa a su casa para ver a Ame

El que no sabía bien que pasaba era Kero, el pobre no se sentía tranquilo, estaba muy nervioso pues sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, a decir verdad sentía que Hoshi estaba muy cerca de donde estaba él, pero esto no podía ser posible si ella se encontraba en HONG KONG ¿porque la sentía cerca de él?

Claro que los que sabían todo eran los señores Kinomoto, porque la señora Li había pedido la ayuda de ellos para poder irse a vivir a Japón, así como para que buscaran dos casas en donde irse a vivir, pues eran ellos y la familia de Meiling los que se iban a ir a vivir a Japón y con mucho gusto los ayudaron a conseguir casas y los trámites

En la mañana, cuando todos se estaban preparando para ir a sus respectivas escuelas los señores estaban con mucha tranquilidad pues habían comentado que entrarían tarde a sus trabajos, que ellos no tenían prisa

Así que ayudaron a sus hijos para que se fueran, pero estaban preocupados pues querían que Sakura y Tomoyo se fueran por separado, pues siempre se iban juntas y no sabían bien que podían hacer para que no se fueran juntas

Pero cual fue la sorpresa para todos cuando se acercó una de las chicas de la servidumbre y le entrega la correspondencia al señor Fujitaka, el empieza a ver la correspondencia y ve que hay una carta del joven Erial para Tomoyo

Toma la carta sonriendo y pensando en esta es la solución para separar a las chicas

Se la entrega a Sonomi quien también al verla se pone feliz

Y con una sonrisa se la da a Tomoyo quien al ver de quienes se pone a abrir de inmediato la carta pues siente que son buenas noticias

Al ver esto Sakura solo le dice que no se preocupe, que ella se adelanta pues tiene que ayudar con el aseo del salón

Lo cual agradece Tomoyo con una sonrisa

Y viendo que la primera en salir fue Sakura los señores Kinomoto se tranquilizaron, después se fueron Touya y Yuki, así que los señores estaban felices al ver que todo estaba saliendo bien

Cuando vieron que Tomoyo saltaba de la alegría pues en la carta le decía que volvía a Japón

Los señores se pusieron muy felices pues el señor Kinomoto iba a ver de nuevo a su prima, no decía cuando iban a llegar pero si sabían que era pronto

Ya después de leer la carta y con una gran sonrisa Tomoyo se va a la escuela, no quería que se le hiciera tarde

Una vez que todos se fueron, los señores solo sonrieron al empezar a notar al guardián nervioso aparentemente sin ningún motivo, claro que los señores sabían que era lo que pasaba.

Los señores Kinomoto dijeron

- Preparen todo porque vienen a desayunar unas personas muy importantes –decía Sonomi

- Bueno entonces yo me voy a mi recamara para no molestar –dice Kero claro que no sabía muy bien explicar que era lo que sentía

- No te preocupes, te puedes quedar con nosotros –dice Fujitaka lo cual sorprendió mucho a Kero

Pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio llegar a las visitas

- Buenos días señora Kinomoto Señor –se escucha una voz femenina la cual al escuchar Kero casi le da un infarto de la emoción

Pues enfrente de él se encontraba la señora Li y sí ella estaba ahí, solo quería decir una cosa, Hoshi estaba en Japón para más preciso en los brazos de la señora Li

Kero no cabía de la impresión a decir verdad a todos les pareció ver al guardián casi desmayarse de la emoción, pero solo fue el susto

También con ellas llegaron los papás de Meiling y el Abuelo de los Kinomoto

Desde luego que Kero y Hoshi se fueron muy contentos a jugar mientras los señores platicaban, claro que después del gran desayuno que tuvieron pues ya que Kero se encontraba nervioso casi no había comido nada, pero al ver a Hoshi ahí no paraba de comer de los nervios que le entraron por verla ahí y desde luego que todos sonreían felices porque todo había salido bien

Unas horas más tarde en Inglaterra la familia Jiraguisawa estaba muy ocupada empacando todo para la mudanza

Eriol tenía mucho cuidado con todo lo que estaba empacando porque se llevaba todos los libros y objetos que habían sido del mago Li Clow

Y había cosas que nunca había visto con atención, así que prácticamente iba viendo todo y guardándolo con mucho cuidado para no perder nada y no olvidar nada pues a diferencia de la vez pasada que solo había ido por un tiempo en esta ocasión se iban a vivir a Japón para siempre, cosa que lo tenía muy feliz y también a su mamá, pues ella era de Japón y también iba a ver a su primo

- Que feliz estoy así voy a tener más oportunidad de conquistar a Yuki, pues estando juntos y Ame en Hong Kong –dice Nakuru

- Porque no te das por vencida… ellos se podría decir que son pareja –Eriol

- ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! no puedo permitir eso… ¡si YUE Y YO SOMOS CREACIONES DE CLOW! –Nakuru

- No… no lo son –contesta Eriol

- ¿Cómo que no lo somos? –preguntan los dos guardianes asombrados

- Lo que pasa es que YUE y KERBEROS si son creaciones de Li Clow… pero ustedes son creaciones mías –Eriol

- Pero para el caso es lo mismo… Tú eres la reencarnación de Clow y eso es lo que cuenta –Nakuru

- Pero nunca voy a tener los poderes que tuvo Clow en vida –Eriol

- Pero si tienes bastantes poderes –dice Supi

- Pues si… los que tengo se usarlos muy bien –Eriol

- Con eso es más que suficiente para que Yue y yo seamos pareja –dice Nakuru

- ¿Qué es lo que está viendo? –dice Supi al ver a Eriol viendo una cajita la cual abrió y descubrió en ella un objeto

- Es un medallón, creo que será conveniente que se lo dé a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Por qué? ¿para qué sirve? –Nakuru

- Es un medallón con el cual Clow creo las CARTAS CLOW pero para mí ya no tiene utilidad –Eriol

- ¿Con él creo las cartas? Sakura no ha necesitado de él para crear las nuevas cartas –dice Supi

- No… porque ella tiene muchísimo más poder… por eso no ha necesitado de nada… pero Clow se tuve que ayudar de este objeto para crear las cartas –Eriol

- ¿Y solo sirve para crear las cartas? –pregunta Nakuru agarrándolo

- No… también sirve para llamarlas en caso de algún problema… por ejemplo como cuando el accidente que hubo en casa de la familia Li, con el medallón se llaman de inmediato las cartas y se reúnen al lado del medallón… pero como Sakura tiene mucho poder pues ella no necesita de él… pero me gustaría dárselo como recuerdo –Eriol

- ¿Entonces tú puedes llamar a las cartas con este medallón? –pregunta Nakuru

- Es Probable… pero como ya son cartas Sakura… no creo –Nakuru

- Aaaa –Nakuru

- Haber déjame guardar bien esto para cuando lleguemos a Japón entregárselo a Sakura –Eriol

- Esta bien –y se lo entrega

Eriol lo toma y lo guarda de nuevo en su estuche

Le trae tantos recuerdos ese medallón de cuando el creo las cartas siendo Clow a diferencia de Sakura que las cartas que ha creado han aparecido por los sentimientos de la chica, él tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas

Cuando era niño se sentía extraño había sido entrenado en la magia pues en su familia todos tenían habilidades mágicas, así que por ese lado no tuvo problemas pero cuál fue su sorpresa que lo que le enseñaban lo hacía con mucha facilidad por el poder que tenía a diferencia de otros compañeros de él que también estudiaban magia

Lo que a otros les costaba meses e incluso años para realizar a él en cuestión de días por no decir horas lo que le tomaba dominarlas

Por eso con forme fue creciendo y viendo que podía hacer magia con mucha facilidad se puso a pensar si podía hacer algo que le facilitaran las cosas

Porque por ejemplo para regar las plantas que trabajo tener que llenar un balde con agua y después ir a echarlo en las plantas y repetir la labor hasta que todo el jardín estuviera regado

Y no solo eso tener que hacerlo todos los días

¿No podría existir una magia que lo hiciera por él?

Si bueno él podía hacer que lloviera si quería pero que flojera tener que llamar a su báculo, concentrarse mucho, hacer determinados conjuros ¿no habría algo que con solo llamarla hiciera llover?

O porque no, muchos hablaban de que las brujas tenías escobas voladoras, pero en realidad también tenían que hacer muchas cosas para hacerlas volar ¿no habría algo que les facilitara las cosas?

Así paso su juventud tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a facilitar las cosas que hacia

Cuando más se empeño fue cuando se casó y vio en realidad todas las cosas que hacia su esposa, cuidar de los hijos, cuidar de él y todo el quehacer de la casa

Si es verdad él pertenecía a una familia con dinero y tenían sirvientes pero era mucho trabajo el que se realizaba en su casa y alrededor de él, así que se empeñó más en lograr algo para crear algo que los ayudara

Así fue como se puso a inventar algo que le ayudara a hacer más cosas y fue como hizo ese medallón

Lo compro en un viaje que hizo de paseo, le gusto y pensó

- "Quizás esto me pueda ayudar" –Clow

En un principio era un objeto como cualquier otro y así después de estudiar bastante y analizando pudo transmitirle poder para ayudarse en su objetivo

Lo primero que intento fue precisamente hacer llover

Para poder regar el jardín que era inmenso

Se empezó a concentrar con su báculo para transmitirle poder al medallón y así ayudarse y el medallón empezó a brillar

Ya tenía su segundo objeto mágico, pero al transmitirle poder sucedió algo que él no imagino

Con ese medallón iba a hacer muchas cosas, pero con este nuevo objeto se incrementó de tal manera su poder que lo primero que cambio fue su báculo

Pues no era tan grande como lo conocemos, era más parecido al de Sakura y Syaoran, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el cambio y no solo paso eso

También apareció su símbolo mágico a sus pies y ya una vez transformado el báculo mágica sus poderes se incrementaron bastante, a decir verdad ni él mismo lo podía creer, sentía un gran poder alrededor de él

Era algo sorprendente, se concentró y pensó

- "En LLUVIA"

El báculo y el medallón brillaron y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando apareció una niña en una pequeña nube con una gran sonrisa y empieza a hacer llover sobre el mago

El mago no lo podía creer… su primer creación mágica había aparecido y según le decía que hiciera llover la niña hacia llover y si le decía que parara ella paraba… estaba feliz… su sueño de años al fin lo había logrado… fueron tantos los gritos que su esposa y sus hijos fueron a ver que le pasaba y al ver a la pequeña niña en la nube no lo podían creer

"El sueño del mago al fin se hizo realidad"

Claro que al poco rato que llegaron todos el mago se quedó dormido pues había usado muchísima energía para realizar su creación

Y así fue como fue creando seres mágicos, unos con poderes sencillos como DULCE que solo la usaban para hacer dulces o MOVIMIENTO que usaban para menear cosas

Pero también se puso como reto hacer creaciones con los poderes de la naturaleza

El poder dominar los elementos como el FUEGO, el AIRE, el AGUA y la TIERRA era algo en lo que soñaba, hasta que lo logro,

Así como a NIEVE y TRUENO

Hizo tantos seres mágicos como quiso

Claro que en un principio no había problemas en la casa con las creaciones mágicas pues era un lugar muy amplio

Pero cuando empezaron a ser más y más pues el mago estaba feliz por sus creaciones y todos con él, claro esta

Pero el espacio en el que estaban se iba reduciendo además de que al estar sueltas podían suceder accidentes

Y ya los había habido

Por ejemplo, en una ocasión LLUVIA se había quedado bien dormida y estaba soñando que estaba con su amo jugando y ella lo estaba mojando, claro que nunca nadie se imaginó que iba a provocar una inundación un sueño

Pero al soñar que lo estaba mojando pues empezó a llover provocando la inundación

Así que su esposa lo quería muchísimo pero tenía que encontrar una solución al problema o dejar de crear seres mágicos

Lo cual preocupo mucho al mago pues apenas tenía creados 20 seres mágicos

Pero estaba tan contento que pensó que tenía que hacer algo si no… no lo iban a dejar seguir creando sus seres mágicos

Así se puso a pensar que podía hacer para poder controlar a todas sus creaciones y que a la vez no causaran problemas sin pensarlo o en sueños

Y que no ocuparan tanto espacio, porque también ese era otro problema

Cuando estaba pensando en eso apareció su símbolo mágico a sus pies y se puso a analizarlo

No es que no lo hubiera examinado antes, pero no había notado algo en él y era el hecho que aparecían las orillas de unas cartas

Y así fue como se le ocurrió convertirlas en cartas y crear un Libro donde guardarlas

Y nadie pudiera usarlas más que él pues también el hecho de que todos les podían dar órdenes causo problemas y enredos en los seres mágicos pues recibían ordenes de los hijos de Clow, de la esposa, y de tantas personas como había en la casa

Eso era algo que tenía que controlar pues siempre que creaba una carta según los poderes de la carta era el tiempo que él permanecía dormido, a veces eran horas pero en otras uno o dos días

Así paso el tiempo

Ya eran grandes sus hijos, ya se habían casado y él solo vivía con su esposa, se sentía feliz de todo lo que tenía

Pero sentía que existía un desequilibrio y fue cuando hizo a BASIO la carta más poderosa de todas pues todos los poderes que tenían las cartas eran poder positivo y para nivelar tanto poder fue que hizo esta carta manteniendo con esta carta el equilibrio de las cartas

El tiempo paso y para desgracia del mago su esposa murió y el estar en Hong Kong le traía recuerdos tristísimos

No sabía que hacer, sus hijos lo acompañaron por un tiempo, pero ellos también ya tenían esposas e hijos y tenían sus propias responsabilidades

Ellos invitaron a su padre a vivir con cualquiera de ellos

Que no lo querían ver tan triste o que se fuera a vivir a Inglaterra, allá también tenían familia con la que podía vivir, al fin la mamá de él era inglesa y no iba a tener ningún problema para vivir allá

Pero la época en la que vivían el transporte era muy lento además que tanto Hong Kong como Inglaterra le traían recuerdos muy tristes de su esposa y no quería vivir muy lejos de sus hijos pero a la vez ya no quería vivir ahí

Así que pensó en irse a vivir a Japón que venía a ser uno de los países vecinos y no implicaba mucho problema para sus hijos irlo a visitar

Cuando llego a Japón y vio donde quería su casa, pensó en esconder debajo de ella la carta BASIO pues no quería que si algo le llegara a pasar a él alguien con poderes mágicos hiciera mal uso de ella

Pero estaba seguro que a su vez quien se convertiría en la nueva dueña o él nuevo dueño la encontraría restableciendo el equilibrio de las cartas por eso no le importo no dejar registro de ella

Después de establecerse en Japón y vivir solo por una temporada y aunque usaba los poderes de las cartas siempre regresaban a su estado de cartas

El mago fue que pensó en que necesitaba de unos compañeros, dos para ser exacto que cuidaran tanto de él como de las cartas

Pensó en un amigo para él y una mascota

¿Pero qué forma les daría? viendo unos libros fue que pensó en un ángel como lo era su esposa y un tigre

Así fue como creo a YUE y KERBEROS LOS GUARDIANES DE LAS CARTAS CLOW

Y así concluyo su obra

Guardo el medallón porque ya no lo volvería a usar pues al crear a los guardianes cerro el círculo mágico y por lo menos él ya no podría crear más seres mágicos

Regresando a la actualidad

Yukito se había ofrecido a llevar a las hermanas Li a su casa pues Touya y Kasumi tenían que ir a trabajar pero llegarían lo antes posible, para platicar con todos y se imaginaban que sus papás harían una cena para festejar la llegada a Japón de la familia Li

Y cuando llegaron a su casa, Ame ya estaba esperando a Yuki con gran impaciencia y no digamos la de nuestro amigo que no soportaba las ganas de ver a su amiga

Si… su amiga porque aunque ya tenían más de un año que se conocieron y a pesar de sus encuentros y de lo especiales que eran los cuatro

Si Ame, Yuki, Hoshi y Kero

Pues solo eran amigos

Aunque Yuki pensó que ya que habían vuelto a Japón que mejor manera que de una vez formalizar su compromiso con ame pidiéndole que se hicieran novios

Y así Yuki invito a Ame a ir a comer un helado y dar una vuelta al parque pingüino

Claro primero pidieron permiso tanto a Syaoran como a Sakura pues como sus amos ellos eran los primeros que tenían que saber en dónde estaban

Desde luego que les dieron permiso, aunque ambos se sentían raros pues como los dos Ame y Yuki, eran mayores que ellos

Pero si tenían razón, ellos eran sus amos y tenían que saber en dónde estaban, por lo menos Ame, que era nueva en Japón y aunque ella apareció en Japón y era japonesa, pues prácticamente no conocía nada de Japón, claro que estando con Yukito no tenían de que preocuparse

La que si se puso contentísima pues fue Tomoyo al notar cuales eran las intenciones de Yuki y así muy discretamente les dijo a Sakura y Syaoran que tenía unas cosas que hacer y que como ellos tenían muchas ganas de estar solos pues los dejo solos

En casa de los Li faltaban muchas cosas por desempacar, así que Syaoran invito a Sakura para ayudarlo a desempacar los libros de la biblioteca pues como la mayoría eran libros de magia, pues Syaoran había pedido que él quería ordenar todo para saber en dónde quedaba cada uno

Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron a desempacar todos los libros

A Sakura ya no le desagradaban tanto los libros y menos si se trataban de magia pues ya había aprendido mucho de ellos

Tomoyo entro corriendo a su casa buscando en donde tenía su cámara de video para ir a filmar a Yuki y Ame

Entra corriendo al cuarto de Kero y los ve que están Kero y Hoshi jugando videojuegos

- ¿No les gustaría acompañarme? –dice Tomoyo asustando a Kero y perdiendo en el video juego

- AAAAAAA ¿Por qué me asustas Tomoyo? –Kero

- ¿Me quieren acompañar o no? –Tomoyo

- Hola y ¿A dónde? –dice Hoshi

- A gravar la primer cita de Ame y Yuki –Tomoyo

- ¿Ame y Yuki tienen una cita? –Preguntan asombrados los dos guardianes

- Si… pero dense prisa si no los vamos a perder –Tomoyo

Y así los tres salen de la casa para dirigirse al parque pingüino

- Y ¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar? –Kero

- Dijeron que iban a comprar un helado y de ahí al parque pingüino –contesta Tomoyo

- A… entonces ya saben a dónde vamos… porque yo no conozco muy bien aquí –dice Hoshi

- No te preocupes mientras estés cerca de mí no te vas a perder –dice Kero

Y Si en la heladería sentados en una de las mesas de la orilla estaban comiendo su helado Ame y Yuki

Esto puso muy contenta a Tomoyo pues los podía grabar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

- Sabes me dio muchísimo gusto cuando vi a Shiefa en la facultad… pues eso quería decir que tú estabas aquí –Yuki

- A mí también me dio mucho gusto saber que íbamos a venirnos a vivir acá porque así ya vamos a poder vernos todos los días –Ame

- En el momento que la vi… tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscarte… claro que no sabía a donde –Yuki

- Estoy estudiando en la preparatoria que está cerca de la secundaria de Sakura y también cerca de la primaria Tomoeda –Ame

(n. d. a. ya sé que tengo que poner los nombres de las escuelas pero como no se ninguno de escuelas de allá mejor me abstengo, para no tener algún problema)

- Me dijeron que creo que ustedes estudiaron ahí –Ame

- Si… nosotros estudiamos ahí y me lo dijo Shiefa y tenía muchísimas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí… pero me dijo que "porque no me esperaba que lo más seguro es que estarías en clase y siendo tú primer día que no ibas a poder salir" así es que me espera hasta verte hace un rato pero la mañana se me paso muy lenta… los minutos se me hacían siglos –Yuki

- A mí también –dice Ame con una dulce sonrisa

- ¡Que románticos! –suspira Hoshi

- A mí se me hacen que son cursis –dice Kero

- ¿Cómo crees eso Kero? no ves que tiernos se ven… ¿no me digas que tú no estabas nervioso antes de ver a Hoshi? si no mal recuerdo en la mañana no querías ni almorzar de lo nervioso que estabas… aunque no sabíamos muy bien porque estabas así –Tomoyo

- Bueno yo –dice el guardián todo rojo

- Bueno Ame… pues sabiendo que ya vamos a estar juntos de nuevo… yo te quiero hacer una pregunta… desde hace tiempo que quería hacértela… pero no me animaba… pero ahora que te voy a tener cerca… te quiero preguntar… –Yuki (toma las manos de Ame, ella se pone nerviosa pero se siente contenta)

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? –dice Ame con una dulce sonrisa

- Yo te quiero mucho Ame ¿y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia? –Yuki

- Claro –dice Ame levantándose rápido y abrazando a Yuki quien corresponde a su abraso y se dan un beso muy tierno sellando así su nuevo compromiso

- ¿Qué tiernos se ven? –dice Sakura

Quien al irse Tomoyo y sabiendo los planes de la chica de gravarlos sin decirle nada hizo aparecer a VER Y ESCUCHAR para ver la cita de Yuki y Ame pues también ellos se imaginaban que iba a pasar

- Pero te fijaste que Ame le contesto de inmediato… y no lo dejo con la duda por meses –dice Syaoran muy serio

- Pero no me dirás que no fue mejor así… si te hubiera contestado… jamás hubiéramos creado a ESPERANZA porque esa carta es creación de los dos –Sakura

- Si… en eso tienes razón… pero sabes cuantas noches pase sin dormir pensando en si sí me querías o no… la verdad cuando Meiling me dijo que viniera yo no quería venir… porque no quería obligarte a darme una respuesta –Syaoran

- Pero que bueno que viniste –le dice Sakura abrazándolo y dándole también un beso muy tierno

Él cual hizo que Syaoran se sonrojara, no sabía porque si ya tenían más de tres años de novios, siempre tenía Sakura la cualidad de ponerlo muy nervioso, claro que eso también le gustaba, que a pesar de pasar el tiempo había algo especial entre ellos que el tiempo iba reafirmando

Kero al ver la escena se quedó pensando en que de cierta manera Hoshi a pesar de ser una bestia guardiana y él también ser una bestia guardiana también representaba mucho en su vida y también quiso hacer algo

Así que cuando vio que Ame y Yuki se abrazaron y se dieron un beso él se fue muy sigilosamente mientras que Tomoyo y Hoshi no le prestaban atención

Así Kero llego con Sakura y Syaoran quienes al verlo se preguntaron qué estaba haciendo ahí si hace un rato estaba con los demás

- Lo que pasa… es que –dice Kero completamente rojo y viendo que ellos están viendo también la escena a través de la magia

- ¿Que pasa Kero? –pregunta Sakura con voz muy dulce pues presentía las intenciones del guardián

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes… ya son novios… Yuki y Ame también… y yo quisiera –Kero

- Claro que te doy permiso de ser el novio de Hoshi –dice Syaoran

- NO VENGO A PREGUNTAR ESO… Bueno si… ¿me das permiso de ser el novio de Hoshi? –Kero

- Claro ¿pero esa no era tú preocupación? ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No… lo que pasa es que Yuki como tiene apariencia humana… y Ame igual pues la puede invitar a donde sea… pero yo y Hoshi… pues nosotros no podemos hacer nada… y yo quisiera algo muy especial… y no sé qué convendría –Kero

- Si quieres nosotros te podemos ayudar –Sakura

- Pero es que no quiero que ustedes estén cerca… no quiero que ella se ponga nerviosa… ya sé que nos pueden ver así –Kero señala el vidrio

– Aunque no es lo mismo que lo que están haciendo Tomoyo y Hoshi espiándolos… pero me gustaría hacer algo especial para Hoshi –Kero

- No te preocupes Kero… en lo que te podemos ayudar va a ser más bonito que si hubieran ido a algún lugar –Sakura

- ¿Enserio? –dice el guardián con estrellitas en los ojos

- Si quieres podemos organizarte todo un salón… o cualquier paisaje… ¿en dónde quieres que lo hagamos? –Sakura

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa del abuelo? Como estamos aquí hay mucha gente y en casa también… pero lo podemos preparar en casa del abuelo… para que no se dé cuenta –Kero

- Donde quieras Kero… el chiste es que quede a tu gusto para darle una sorpresa muy agradable a Hoshi –Syaoran

Y los tres se van a casa del abuelo

Mientras Tomoyo y Hoshi no saben en dónde buscar a Kero… y deciden regresar a casa… pues lo que Tomoyo quería grabar que era la declaración ya la tenía y decidieron dejar a la feliz pareja sola

Así buscaron a Kero pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado y eso las empezó a preocupar

Preguntaron en ambas casas si los habían vista, en casa de Tomoyo nadie sabía nada pero en la casa de Syaoran se pusieron de acuerdo que nadie iba a decir nada pues querían que fuera una sorpresa

Así después de un rato y no encontrar a Kero, Sakura y Syaoran tampoco pues se fueron a casa de Tomoyo

Quien ya se estaba preocupando por Hoshi pues nunca se dieron cuenta en que momento desapareció Kero

Por no prestarle atención al guardián lo habían perdido y eso hacía sentir muy triste a Hoshi y Tomoyo en cierta forma se sentía culpable

Cuando de repente llegaron Sakura y Syaoran con una invitación formal para Hoshi

Ella se sorprendió al verlos tan serios y le dijeron que tenían el deber de escoltarla a la casa del abuelo

Tomoyo y Hoshi no dijeron nada solo los siguieron

Tomoyo quería sacarles algo pero solo se limitaron a decirle que fuera grabando pues más adelante ya no lo iba a poder hacer

Lo que sorprendió más a Tomoyo y a Hoshi

Y así siguieron cuando llegaron a casa del abuelo cual fue la sorpresa de Hoshi al ver a Kerberos que la esperaba en el jardín muy formal y muy serio

Al ver esto Hoshi desde luego que inmediatamente se transformó en Hoshihikari, la tigresa blanca con franjas doradas y se le acerco a Kerberos

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunta Hoshihikari

- Para preparar esto – Kerberos enseñándole una puerta

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Hoshihikari

- Mi sorpresa –dice Kerberos asiendo pasar a Hoshihikari al interior y cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Es el lugar que escogió Kero para declararle su amor a Hoshi –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- ¿Pero me lo voy a perder? ¿No va a quedar testimonio para la prosperidad? –dice Tomoyo con cámara en mano

- No te preocupes nosotros podemos ver por medio de VER Y ESCUCHAR y así los puedes grabar –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿ustedes vieron todo lo de Yuki? –Tomoyo

- Si… teníamos que saber sus intenciones y si todo salía bien –Sakura

- Bueno aquí los podemos ver –dice Syaoran sentándose en la mesa que estaba a la salida del jardín y tomando una taza de té que les habían llevado

- Y así los podremos ver y escuchar y tú Tomoyo los puedes grabar –dice Sakura llamando a VER Y ESCUCHAR

Dentro del jardín de un lado hay una pequeña mesa donde dulce los está esperando con bocadillos y Té para que tomen

También está movimiento quien se afanaba en servir bien las cosas para que el guardián este contento

A decir verdad las cartas que están ahí están emocionadas de ver a su gran guardián tan contento y a la vez quieren ayudarlo para que todo salga bien

En todo su alrededor hay un gran paisaje es una campiña tipo inglesa con un pequeño río, un puente y un lago en el fondo donde se puede ver la puesta de sol

También del otro lado hay una pequeña feria para los guardianes con juegos y muchas cosas que hay normalmente en la ferias que siempre habían querido jugar en ellos, o subirse a ellos pero nunca lo habían intentado por ser guardianes y cuando los llevaban siempre se tenían que quedar con las ganas de subirse o jugar por ser quienes eran y ahí podían ir y hacer lo que quisieran sin preocuparse

Kerberos invito a Hoshihikari a tomar un poco de té y mientras tomaban el té Kerberos le pregunto

- Hoshi… sé que nosotros somos muy buenos amigos… y pensé que no iba a tener la oportunidad de hacer algo especial… como Yuki con Ame… pero al platicar con Sakura y Syaoran… ellos me ayudaron en esto… y ya que tengo un lugar especial… y que tú eres muy especial para mi… quisiera preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia – Kerberos

Hoshihikari no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Ella también estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había a su alrededor

- Desde luego que si –dice Hoshihikari lanzándose sobre el guardián quien va a dar al suelo y empiezan a jugar como dos pequeños gatitos

Desde luego que se pusieron felices por todo lo que les estaba pasando, no hace muchos días se sentían tristes por no poder tener sus encuentros y ahora no lo podían creer ya los guardianes eran novios

Todos estaban felices Sakura y Syaoran juntos de nuevo y sus cuatro guardianes ya eran pareja

Esto les daba mucho gusto y mientras Yukito fue a la feria con Ame, Kerberos y Hoshihikari se divertían en su propio parque de diversiones

Y Tomoyo estaba feliz de verlos a todos contentos y de saber que dentro de muy poco ella también lo estaría cuando regresara Eriol

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, criticas lo que quieran ya saben mi correo es ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com que me encanta leer sus comentarios

Una pequeña nota HOSHI en japonés quiere decir estrella y HOSHII con doble ii quiere decir deseo mi guardiana es ESTRELLA no DESEO por si me llego a equivocar

Y también para que sepan un poquito más del idioma japonés

Hoy es 18 de febrero del 2003

1 de agosto de 2007

Ojala me puedan dejar un comentario cada una de los fans que les gusta esta historia, un comentario por toda la historia es lo único que me gustaría recibir

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	23. Chapter 23

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNION DE PODERES

POR: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO: 2 UNA NUEVA ESCUELA

Todos estaban felices por volver a estar juntos, una semana después de la llegada de Syaoran también había regresado Eriol

Y con él Nakuru y Supi

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban felices porque ya no se tendrían que separar, al igual que Syaoran y Sakura

Aunque Meiling se sentía un poco extraña al estar con ellos, porque como ella no tenía novio sentía que a veces estorbaba

Y soñaba con tener un novio

Claro que ella quería un novio nada más

Porque sabía a la perfección que otro hombre con poderes mágicos como los de su primo no lo iba a encontrar

Pero él que si estaba que no sabía bien que hacer era el pobre de Yukito, pues al regresar Eriol

Bueno estaba contento porque su antiguo Amo volvía a estar cerca de él

Lo que si no soportaba era a Nakuru, quien también había entrado a estudiar arqueología y le toco estar en el mismo salón que él

Y aunque ya le había dicho que Ame era su novia, pues ella le insistió mucho que ella y él tenían que ser pareja, porque los dos eran creaciones de Clow

Lo bueno era que por lo menos Ame estudiaba en otra escuela y con eso por lo menos estaba segura de no sufrir alguna locura por parte de Nakuru, pero al pobre de Yuki no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra

Y lo mismo pasaba con Kero y Supi, claro que Supi no tenía el argumento de que Supi y Hoshi eran creaciones de Clow pero también estaba muy celoso de que Kero y Hoshi fueran novios, sin conocerlo bien a él, así que el se puso como meta enseñarle a Hoshi lo agradable y apuesto que era y que terminara con el torpe de Kerberos

Y con los guardianes en conflictos veremos de qué son capaces

Al poco tiempo de empezadas las clases se empezó a correr la voz de que una escuela muy prestigiada iba a abrir sus puertas muy pronto, pero eso no era lo relevante, lo relevante era que no cualquiera iba a poder ingresar a ella

Tenía que hacerse un examen muy especial y solo aquellos que lo pasaran iban a entrar en esa escuela que no era como las escuelas normales, más bien era una escuela para el turno de la tarde después de terminadas las clases en las demás escuelas

O sea que los que quedaran ya no iban a poder quedarse a clases extras como Tomoyo que tomaba coro o Sakura que iba a clases de porristas ese tipo de clases se les darían en esta nueva escuela

Aparte de otras especialidades y a diferencia de las demás escuelas que son por separado desde primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, en esta escuela iban a estar todos juntos según sus aptitudes cosa que no entendían muy bien nuestros amigos

Claro que a ellos no les importaba tanto el ingresar en esa escuela pues se puede decir que ellos las tardes las ocupaban para practicar magia

Sakura para tener a todas las cartas sanas y Syaoran, pues para dominar más sus poderes pues cada día descubría nuevas cosas que podía hacer y con Eriol de guía que más podía pedir

Cuando regresaban a sus casas, bueno Tomoyo y Sakura pues ellas con la boda de sus papás se convirtieron en hermanas pues vivían juntas, Syaoran vivía enfrente de la casa de ellas

Meiling vivía en la cuadra siguiente y Eriol vivía al lado de Meiling, a una cuadra de las chicas

Cosa que no agrado mucho a Supi pues se puede decir que a Kero y a Hoshi pues las mismas muchachas encargadas de las casas pues los llevaban de una casa a la otra, para que estuvieran juntos y Supi tenía que hacer circo maroma y teatro para llegar con ellos pues no quería que Eriol se enterara de que le gustaba la nueva bestia guardiana

Pero resulto que la nueva escuela no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivían, es más tenían que pasar por enfrente de la nueva escuela para ir a sus casas

Pero no veían que fuera nada especial, todos se quedaron viendo las instalaciones y una persona que los estaba observando los invito a pasar para que conocieran la escuela

Ellos aceptaron para verla y si era una escuela muy bonita, tenía grandes jardines pero lo que les llamo la atención fueron las bardas tan altas que había en todo el patio trasero, los salones eran amplios pero a la vez tenían pocas butacas lo que les llamo más la atención por ejemplo un salón como para 50 alumnos pero con solo 10 butacas

- ¿Quizás todavía falten muchas butacas por traer? –se dijeron

- No, ese es el máximo número de alumnos que habrá por salón –encargado de la escuela

- ¿El máximo de alumnos será de 10? –pregunta Eriol intrigado

- Si en esta escuela no puede haber muchos estudiantes, no cualquiera va entrar en esta escuela –encargado de la escuela

- ¿Y cómo van a saber en qué grupo van a ir? –Syaoran

- Al ingresar se les hará otro examen para ver en qué salón van a estar –encargado de la escuela

- ¿?¿? –Todos

- Bien lo que pasa es que en las escuelas normales suelen ir alumnos según sus edades, los más chicos van en primaria los mayores de 12 en secundaria y así –encargado de la escuela

- … –Todos

- En esta escuela es diferente aquí alguien de 20 años puede ser compañero de alguien de 6 o viceversa –encargado de la escuela

- ¿?¿? –Todos

- Cuando ingresen lo entenderán –encargado de la escuela

- ¿Cuándo ingresemos lo entenderemos? –preguntan todos

- Si, en unos días se aplicaran los exámenes en todas las escuelas y los que lo pasen serán los únicos que puedan ingresar

- ¿Pero cómo sabe qué todos nosotros vamos a ingresar? –Eriol

- Es solo una suposición –encargado de la escuela

Y así llego el día del examen

Sakura estaba mucho muy nerviosa ya que ella no era muy brillante en la escuela, no iba mal, pero

También Meiling estaba preocupada por el examen

Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran pues como ellos iban bien no se preocupaban además que tanto Eriol como Syaoran, pues ellos ya se habían dicho que pasaran o no ese examen ellos no iban a ir pues tenían otras cosas más importantes

Pero lo que si llamo la atención de todos era que ese examen se iba a hacer en todas las escuelas de Japón al mismo tiempo

Desde primaria hasta universidad

Pero bueno como se trataba de una escuela muy particular todos hicieron los exámenes

Pero a decir verdad era un examen mucho muy fácil

¿Cómo podían decir que solo los que los pasaran podían asistir a esa escuela? sí las preguntas hasta un niño de preescolar las podía responder

Pero había una pregunta curiosa entre tantas y era:

"¿Qué harías si hubiera un incendio muy grande en un edificio?"

Con tres respuesta.

- A) Llamar a los bomberos

- B) Usar agua

- C) Decir a mis amigos que usen agua

Nuestros jóvenes amigos Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol contestaron "Usar agua"

Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, Kasumi, los 3 guardianes y las hermanas Li contestaron "Decir a mis amigos que usen agua"

Fue algo tan natural para todos ellos, que no le dieron la menor importancia, pero cuando todos empezaron a comentar lo fácil del examen y la pregunta tonta de

"¿Qué harías si hubiera un incendio?"

Y todos decían en son de burla

Voy a decir a mi amigo "que saque su manguera y use agua"

- No… mejor yo saco mi manguera y uso el agua, con la presión que viene voy a rescatar a la gente del 5 piso

Y demás comentarios se dejaron escuchar por todas las escuelas, pero algunas personas se sorprendieron porque si era lógico contestar llamar a los bomberos… es más era la primer respuesta y se preguntaban cómo era posible que hubieran contestado de otra forma y por más que lo pensaran no entendían porque habían puesto las otras respuestas

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban preocupadas por esa respuesta, aunque a Syaoran y Eriol no les importo, ellos su meta principal era seguir practicando ¿para que tenían que ir a otra escuela?

Lo que si les sorprendió fue cuando se enteraron que todos

Las hermanas de Syaoran, el hermano de Sakura, su novia y los guardianes habían contestado

"Decir a mis amigos que usen agua"

Nadie pensó bien la pregunta, como todas eran tan sencillas y si habían sido como 100 preguntas

Que lo que querían todos era terminar el dichoso examen tan fastidioso y como esa era la pregunta 80 pues lo que querían todos pues era terminar con el dichoso examen

Hay muchas personas que cuando terminan los examines revisan para ver las respuestas pero cuando son tantas, pues solo revisan las últimas para ver si contestaron bien

Pero eso examen había sido tan fácil que desde luego la mayoría solo quería terminar y entregar el examen

Todos estaban seguros de pasar el examen aunque no sabían cómo le iban a hacer pues casi todos los alumnos de Japón habían contestado lo mismo

Así que esa escuela resultaba ser un rotundo fiasco al hacer un examen tan tonto

Pero cuando se publicaron los resultados casi nadie lo podía creer pues solo como 100 personas de todo Japón habían

Nadie entendía ¿cómo habían calificado? ¿Qué había pasado?

En todas las escuelas de Japón donde se aplicó el examen se publicó la misma lista

Y si nuestros amigos todos habían quedado cosa que llamo su atención

Había que ir a investigar

Todos estaban citados para presentarse el fin de semana siguiente pues como eran de todo Japón para que alcanzaran a llegar, nuestros amigos vivían cerca de la escuela pero la mayoría no

Bueno había dos opciones, una era irse a vivir a Tomoeda y otra pues no estudiar en esa escuela pues quizás era muy buena pero estaba bastante retirada de donde ellos viven

Pero a todos les llego una notificación por escrito que tenían que ir que la escuela se encargaba de todos los gastos

El día de la cita llego, y si había muchos estudiantes con equipajes pues no sabían cómo le iban a hacer

Nuestros amigos pues ellos habían ido a ver para saber cómo fue posible que todos ellos hubieran quedado en la escuela

Syaoran y Eriol tenían sus preguntas respecto a esa escuela y eran los más desconfiados claro que como del grupo pues eran los jóvenes, pues tenían que seguir las indicaciones de sus mayores o sea los de preparatoria y universidad.

Así todos en el patio de la parte de enfrente esperaban indicaciones

Pero resulto que la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban ahí pues eran conocidos de todos lo que les llamo más la atención

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de los jóvenes cuando vieron a varias personas mayores salir de la dirección y con ellos la Señora Li

- - ¿Qué hace mi mamá aquí? –fue la pregunta de los jóvenes Li

- No se… quizás ahora nos lo expliquen –Eriol

- Buenos días a todos –se escuchó la voz de uno de ellos

- Quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia en esta escuela, como habrán notado solo las personas con identificación y que aparecieran en lista pudieron ingresar no sus acompañantes, ni personas curiosas y eso tiene una explicación muy especial –Director

- Como habrán visto la mayoría de ustedes ya se conocen, no muy bien, pero al menos una vez se han visto… Y eso es porque la mayoría de ustedes estuvo presente para ayudar cuando tuvimos problemas con el meteoro y venimos a ayudar a la señorita Kinomoto

Al escuchar su nombre Sakura y la razón por la que todos se conocían no sabía en dónde meterse a Sakura nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención de nada y ahora ella era el objeto principal de las miradas de todos

- Si es verdad, todos venimos a ayudar a la señorita Kinomoto y demás murmullos se dejaron escuchar

- Bueno, ahora sabemos que todos nosotros tenemos poderes mágicos o tenemos parentesco con alguien que tiene poderes mágicos –dice la señora Li

(Refiriéndose a Tomoyo, Meiling y otras personas que estaban ahí pero que no tenían poderes mágicos)

- ¿?¿? –Todos

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que esta escuela es una escuela de magia –Director

- ¿Una escuela de magia? –fue el murmullo de todos

- Si esta es una escuela de magia, ¿Por qué una escuela de magia? Porque ahora que se presentó el problema del meteoro se puede decir que la mayoría de ustedes no sabe usar correctamente la magia, también hay personas, jóvenes y niños que no saben cómo enfocar sus poderes para eso fue que hicimos esta escuela, para ayudar a todos a utilizar adecuadamente los poderes que cada quien tiene, Pero primero vamos a hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones para que las conozcan –Director

- Aquí hay de todo, También hay dormitorios por si alguien en alguna ocasión se quiere quedar –dice la señora Li

- ¿Cómo que si alguien se quiere quedar? la mayoría no vivía cerca de la escuela –comento alguien

- ¿Quizás se pregunten? ¿Porque dijimos por si alguien se quiere quedar? si la mayoría viene de lejos, pero eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla, síganme por favor –Director

Los lleva a una sala en la cual hay varias puertas en mitad de ella aparentemente uno la puede abrir y ve el otro lado

- Aquí pueden ver estas puertas, pero se preguntaran para que sirvan

- Sí –y afirmaciones se dejaron escuchar

- Bueno estas puertas los van a llevar a sus respectivas casas

- ¿? –Todos

- Ya se ¿cómo es posible algo así? bueno acuérdense que esta es una escuela mágica como verán son 4 puertas cada una tiene un mapa en él, esa es la región a donde conducen las puertas y no se preocupen por ir a dar a un lugar equivocado al pasar por ellas ustedes aparecerán en sus casas, así se equivoque de puerta, claro que si van dos acompañados, antes de entrar hay que especificar a donde se quiere ir –Caras de duda por parte de todos

- ¿Quieren probar? –Director

- A ver –se animó uno de ellos

- Vamos juntos para que no tengan problemas –Director

Y así fueron entrando en las puertas y si todos aparecían en sus respectivas casas

Al momento de llegar a sus casas aparecía otra puerta en sus casas, así cada quien dijo donde querían sus puertas la mayoría la quiso en su recamara en la puerta del closet para no levantar sospechas si alguien entraba a sus recamaras cuando ellos no estuvieran

Claro que se les dio una clave secreta a todos para que se convirtiera en la puerta mágica, para evitar cualquier problema, además que solo ellos podían entrar en la puerta nadie más

Pero también a todos se les dieron computadoras para decir que les iban a enseñar por Internet para no tener problemas de que iban a ir a sus escuelas normales y en la tarde a una escuela a kilómetros de distancia de ellos

Así nadie tendría problema de ir a esta escuela

- Se parece a mi carta ATRAVEZ –dice Sakura

- Si, en una puerta así me inspire –contesta Eriol

Después de que todos estaban ya más tranquilos y viendo de que era la nueva escuela se preguntaron cómo los habían encontrado a todos

- ¿Quizás se pregunten? ¿Cómo fue que los encontramos? Bueno eso fue gracias al examen que se realizó en todo el país

- ¿Pero cómo? si el examen fue prácticamente una burla –comento alguien

- Quizás piensen que fue un examen prácticamente tonto pero no fue así. A decir verdad solo calificamos una sola pregunta

- ¡¿Solo calificaron una sola pregunta?!

- Si… Solo calificamos una sola pregunta y el examen estuvo diseñado para que contestaran esa pregunta por inercia y no pensaran demasiado la respuesta

- ¿Es la de los bomberos? –pregunto Sakura

- Si esa es ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Es que si la conteste sin pensar y puse usar agua, pero luego cuando estaban diciendo las respuestas me fije que la había contestado mal –Sakura

- No mi querida jovencita –contesta uno de ellos con una dulce sonrisa

- Esa es la respuesta que nos indicó quienes tienen poderes mágicos o tienen relación con alguien con poderes y solo ustedes contestaron a esa respuesta entre millones de exámenes que aplicamos ese día –Director

- ¿Millones? –Todos

- Si… ese día se aplicó a millones de alumnos en todo el país y como verán no llegamos a las cien personas, sin mencionar que no todos van a ser alumnos algunos de ustedes también van a ser profesores pues para nosotros esto es una escuela nueva y los de mayor experiencia en su poder va a enseñar a los de menor experiencia –Director

- ¿Voy a tener que enseñar a otros? -pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- No en tu caso en particular tú no vas a enseñar –dice la profesora Mitsuki quien también había participado en el examen y estaba ahí

- Bueno… empecemos a organizarnos –dice la señora Li

- Como sabrán no todos tenemos los mismos poderes algunos solo tienen un solo poder, otros dos o tres, algunos tienen la habilidad de ver fantasmas, otros de menear objetos y así, entonces lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente, Syaoran Li y Eriol Jiraguisawa ellos dos practican juntos con los guardianes, Sakura tú pues prácticamente lo sabes hacer todo solo necesitas ejercitarte así que puedes practicar con ellos o con tus guardianes, Touya Kinomoto –dice la señora Li viendo al mencionado

- Diga –contesta él sorprendido porque lo mencionaran

- Yo sé que tu tienen la habilidad de ver fantasmas –dice la señora Li

- Nos gustaría mucho que tú fueras uno de los profesores pues hay niños entre nosotros que no saben manejar sus habilidades de ver fantasmas y se asustan, quizás les puedas ayudar a ellos –dice la señora Li

- ¡Con mucho gusto! –contesto el joven

Siempre se había sentido raro por lo que veía y siempre deseo saber cómo manejar su habilidad y lo hizo cuando conoció a Mitsuki

Pero le costó caro esta oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo pues Mitsuki solo lo utilizo

Esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar ayudar a otras gentes sin necesidad que se aprovechen de ellos por lo que les enseñen él iba a tratar de enseñarles desde luego todo lo que sabía, se sentía feliz por la oportunidad que le estaban brindando

También a Kasumi le pidieron si podía ser maestra pues la habilidad de mover objetos la tenía muy bien desarrollada claro que también si quería podía practicar otra especialidad

Y así se fue organizando la escuela todos entraron en sus respectivos grupos

Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol pues ellos estuvieron en un salón para ellos solos con los guardianes, si las bestias guardianas también estaban ahí porque la señora Li los había llevado

Tomoyo y Meiling se fueron a otro salón había varios alumnos era el grupo más numeroso como de 20 alumnos

Todos estaban esperando a su profesor

Tomoyo y Meiling no entendían muy bien porque tantos alumnos es ese grupo si les habían dicho que máximo serian 10 alumnos por grupo y ahí eran casi el doble.

- Buenas tardes –Dice la señora Li entrando al salón

- Buenas tardes –contestan todos

- Bueno me presento soy la señora Li, Tía de Meiling Li (señalándola) y madre de 5 alumnos más

- Mucho gusto –Todos

- Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que están aquí? y por qué son tantos, pues los grupos son muy reducidos –dice la señora Li

- ... –Todos

- Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla y es que todos ustedes tienen el potencial de tener hijos con poderes mágicos –dice la señora Li

- ¿Hijos con poderes mágicos? –fue el comentario general

- Si… muchos de ustedes saben de la magia porque algún familiar de ustedes tiene poderes mágicos o solo ustedes no tienen poderes mágicos –dice la señora Li

- Si –afirma triste Meiling

- Bueno, pero eso no les quita el poder tener hijos con poderes mágicos y yo me voy a encargar de enseñarles a ustedes como pueden saber si sus hijos tienen poderes y como enseñarlos a usar sus habilidades desde pequeños, el que ustedes no tengan poderes no quiere decir que no los puedan enseñar y ayudar para que no se sientan raros por ser diferentes a sus demás compañeros –dice la señora Li

Y así empezaron las clases en la nueva escuela, todos iban a poder estar es sus escuelas y en la tarde podían ir a esta escuela donde iban a aprender a usar sus habilidades.

Llego la hora del descanso y todos salieron para platicar de la nueva escuela y a conocer más a sus nuevos compañeros

Así y después de un rato Meiling se sintió especial

Tomoyo se fue a ver a Eriol, desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran estaban juntos

Pero Meiling se sentía rara de tener que acompañarlos, ella no quería molestar a las parejas aunque ellos siempre la trataban bien pero ella sabía que las parejas necesitan estar un rato a solas aunque sea para platicar tonterías pero es parte de las nuevas relaciones

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando ella iba con Tomoyo un joven de otro grupo se le acercó y le pidió que si podía hablar un rato con él

Desde luego ella acepto con gusto y así ya no tuvo que ir con sus amigos

En esta nueva escuela se puede decir que todos desde el más pequeño hasta los más viejos se iban a hacer muy buenos amigos pues como era una escuela de magia todos iban a ser una gran comunidad

Y a decir verdad este joven era uno de los jóvenes que ayudaron a Sakura con lo del Meteoro y esa vez había visto a Meiling y le había gustado, aunque solo tuvo poco tiempo para hablar con ella, así que cuando la volvió a ver pensó en que no podía perder esa oportunidad de hablar con ella

- Hola me llamo Yamada Ichiro… no sé si te acuerdas de mi –Ichiro

- Claro tú ayudaste a Sakura con lo del meteoro –Meiling

- Me da gusto que te acuerdes de mí –Ichiro

- ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ti? si eres muy agradable –Meiling

- Pero en aquella ocasión casi no tuvimos tiempo de platicar –Ichiro

- Pues no… pero eso no quiere decir que tengo que olvidarme de ti ¿o sí? –Meiling

- No, desde luego que no y a decir verdad me agrada que te acuerdes de mi… Tú nombre es Li –Ichiro

- Soy Li Meiling pero me puedes llamar Meiling pues aquí en la escuela somos muchos Li –Meiling

- Gracias, tú puedes llamarme Ichiro y ¿cuéntame cómo has estado? –Ichiro

- Bien muy bien hace poco nos hemos venido a vivir aquí a Japón –Meiling

- ¿Qué no vivías aquí? –Ichiro

- No, somos de China de Hong Kong pero como mi primo es el novio de Sakura la dueña de las cartas por eso nos venimos a vivir acá –Meiling

- ¿Tú primo es Syaoran Li? –Ichiro

- Si es él –Meiling

- ¿Pero según supe ellos crearon una carta entre los dos que fue la que nos ayudó al final? ¿O no? –Ichiro

- Si, se puede decir que para activar esa carta tienen que estar los dos juntos si no… no se puede activar así que por eso nos venimos a vivir acá –Meiling

- Y dime ¿tú que poder tienes? –Ichiro

- ¿Yo? pues no yo no tengo poderes mágicos soy la unida en la familia que no tengo poderes mágicos, pero sé muy bien artes marciales –Meiling

- A ya veo, pero eso no importa debes de saber muchas cosas –Ichiro

- Bueno eso si –Meiling

- No importa con que seas tú misma es más que suficiente –sonríe Ichiro

- Pero sabes nos acaban de decir en clases que aunque nosotros no tenemos poderes podemos tener hijos que si tengan poderes –Meiling

- Algo había escuchado de eso, aunque a mí eso no me interesa ¿sabes? con tener a alguien especial a mi lado es más que suficiente –dice el joven todo Rojo y en voz muy bajita

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dice sorprendida Meiling

En eso suena la campana indicando que el receso terminaba y que había que volver a clases por suerte para nuestro joven amigo que no sabía en dónde meterse por el comentario que hizo sin pensar

- No nada –Ichiro decía completamente rojo

- Espero volver a verte pronto –Dijo huyendo de la joven

- Meiling ¿Cómo te la pasaste? –se le acercó Tomoyo al verla entre sorprendida y sonrojada

- No sé muy bien –dice Meiling sonriendo

- A mí me parece que te fue muy bien –dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara

- Te estábamos viendo de lejos y te veías contenta –Tomoyo

- Bueno si es un chico agradable pero solo eso –Meiling

También hubo otro grupo de jóvenes que estaban rondando a las hermanas Li

Si a las 4 porque todas eran muy agradables y como a Meiling también las habían conocido cuando lo del meteoro

Todas ellas sabían a la perfección que descendían de una familia muy importante dentro de la magia pero también sabían a la perfección que él hombre o los hombres más destacados en la magia pues eran Eriol y Syaoran

Y desde luego que ellos como candidatos para casarse con ellas pues no

Uno porque venía a ser un antepasado de ellas y además que ya tenía novia

Y el otro por la simple razón de que era su hermano

Pues tampoco entraba como candidato

Pero a ellas no les importaba tampoco que tan poderosos o cuantas habilidades podían tener sus pretendientes ellas solo querían ser especiales para ese hombre especial

Claro que generalmente los hombres piensan que somos más complicadas y que nosotras no los vamos a querer tal como son y que siempre estamos buscando algo más

Las clases ya tenían rato que se habían reanudado cuando Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol salieron al patio trasero para practicar pues para ellos los salones eran muy chicos y necesitaban más espacio

Sakura empezó a llamar algunas cartas

Como todos los salones tenían ventanas que daban hacia el patio donde se encontraban pues poco a poco todos empezaron a ver la magia que estaban haciendo nuestros jóvenes amigos y así tanto alumnos como profesores fueron saliendo para ver lo que hacían

Sakura estaba feliz pues ya podía llamar a todas sus cartas sin necesidad de utilizar ningún poder de ellas

Aunque era fascinante para todos ver tantos seres mágicos

Después de la visita a casa de la familia Li al menos una vez por semana los dejaba a todos libres

Desde luego la primera en salir y empezar a filmar todo fue Tomoyo seguida de Meiling

Todos los empezaron a rodear y a ver con fascinación todo lo que estaban haciendo no cabía duda los magos más poderosos eran desde luego Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran

Todos estaban fascinados con tal demostración de poder

Y desde luego la última carta en salir fue ESPERANZA

Claro que como ya sabemos, nuestros jóvenes amigos Sakura y Syaoran estaban tomados de las manos para llamarla y se sentían realmente felices por estar juntos y saber "El secreto de ESPERANZA"

Después de un rato y de hacer varias cosas regalar flores a todos gracias a FLOR, o dulces gracias a DULCE Sakura agradeció la atención de todos y llamo a todas las cartas reuniéndose todas en sus manos

En eso la profesora Mitsuki le pregunto a Sakura algo que llamo la atención de todos

- Sakura ¿podrías encender esta vela? –profesora Mitsuki

- Claro –dice Sakura sin ver ningún problema

Claro que cuando lo intento ahí se presentó el problema ella iba a llamar a la carta FUEGO pero la profesora le indico que

-"si lo podía hacer sin la carta"

Lo que llamo mucho su atención

En realidad Sakura nunca había hecho magia sin las cartas

Sabía hacer de todo prácticamente

¿Pero? ¿Sin las cartas?

- Lo siento profesora pero no sé cómo hacerlo –dijo por fin Sakura

- A ver… no te preocupes yo te enseño –la profesora se acerca

Syaoran y Eriol nunca se habían puesto a pensar en si Sakura podía usar la magia sin necesidad de las cartas

Eriol estaba un poco confundido… él, bueno El Mago Clow la había elegido a ella por los grades poderes que iba a tener, pero usar la magia sin necesidad de usar las cartas nunca se le había ocurrido pues se puede decir que todos los que tienen poderes pues empiezan realizando los trucos más básicos y como después creo las cartas nunca pensó que las cartas iban a impedir que Sakura aprendiera a usar sus poderes sin necesidad de las cartas

Se puede decir que Sakura descubrió que tenía poderes cuando abrió el libro así que nunca aprendió a usar la magia por estar ocupada atrapando las cartas

Syaoran también estaba sorprendido pero si se acordó que toda la magia de Sakura prácticamente la hacía a través de las cartas

- Mira Sakura lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en que puedes encender esta vela y vas a ver que la puedes encender –dice la profesora Mitsuki

- A ver –Sakura se empieza a concentrar

Y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando sale FUEGO de su carta lanza una gran llama que derrite la vela pero a la vez casi alcanza a todos los que estaban más cerca de Sakura, Eriol al ver eso solo alcanzó a gritar:

- SYAORAN –Eriol

Quien se sobresalta e invoca AGUA con su báculo y un torrencial de agua cae sobre todos los que estaban en el patio de la escuela

Sakura mira sorprendida lo que paso y no sabe qué hacer en eso siente que alguien la toma de la mano y la saca de la escuela a toda prisa

En la residencia Kinomoto los señores Kinomoto estaban impacientes por las noticias de la nueva escuela y desde luego que esperaban con gran impaciencia la llegada de todos para que les platicaran como les había ido cuando escuchan la puerta y ven a Sakura y Syaoran entrar en la casa empapados.

Sakura con una gran tristeza y Syaoran con un gran coraje parecía león enjaulado

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte del matrimonio

- ¿Qué no se hacer magia? –dice muy triste Sakura

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES HACER MAGIA? ESTÁN LOCOS O QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES FUE QUE SE ELIMINO EL METEORO SI ESO NO SE LLAMA HACER MAGIA COMO SE VA A LLAMAR –fue el grito de parte de Sonomi al escucharla

- Cálmate amor –dijo Fujitaka con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Pero no escuchaste lo que dijo Sakura? deben de estar locos –Sonomi

- Tranquila deja que ellos nos expliquen qué fue lo que paso –Fujitaka

- Lo que pasa es que la escuela resulto ser una escuela de magia –dice Syaoran dando vueltas para un lado y para el otro

- ¿Y entonces? si es una escuela de magia porque dicen que tú no sabes magia –Sonomi

- Es que si saben que hago magia… a decir verdad con las cartas hago de todo –dice Sakura dando un suspiro de tristeza

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntan

- No sé hacer magia sin las cartas –dice Sakura al borde de las lágrimas

Syaoran se acerca a Sakura y abrazándola dulcemente le dio un beso y le dijo:

- No te preocupes Amor ya verás que poco a poco vamos a aprender a controlar bien nuestros poderes tú no sabes cómo hacer magia sin las cartas pero a mí todavía me falta mucho para controlar mis poderes y ya vez empape a toda la escuela –dice Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa que ayuda a animar a la chica

- ¿Crees que pueda hacer magia también Yo? –dice Sakura muy tímidamente

- Claro… tú tienes grandes poderes lo que necesitas es solo aprender a usarlos sin las cartas –Syaoran

- Gracias –le sonríe Sakura ya se siente muy bien

- Ya vez hija el joven tiene razón es solo cuestión de practicar un poco y que te enseñen como hacer correctamente la magia y veras que tú también puedes hacer magia sin necesidad de las cartas –Fujitaka

Ella sonríe dulcemente agradece el apoyo de todos, sobretodo el de Syaoran, quien por el susto que se llevó, no midió sus fuerzas y empapo a todos y eso lo hizo enojarse mucho con él mismo, por eso estaba enojado

Pero desde luego que no culpada a Sakura por lo que paso al contrario le llamo mucho la atención que FUEGO hubiera salido de su carta sin que la llamara provocando el accidente

En eso todos llegan a la casa Kinomoto Toya, Kasumi, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, la Señora Li, sus hijas y los guardianes claro todos mojados y reclamos y felicitaciones por parte de todos no se dejaron de oír por un buen rato

Claro que Sakura se sentía muy feliz de estar al lado de Syaoran y si bien Sakura casi los quema a todos, Syaoran los mojo a todos o sea que no estuvo sola ante los reclamos de los demás no cabía duda que formaban una pareja especial

Meiling los veía feliz porque su primo había encontrado a su media naranja aunque con cierta melancolía y no precisamente porque alguna vez Syaoran le hubiera demostrado amor, bueno si la quería pero es amor de primos más no de pareja y ella soñaba con un amor así pero se animó al recordar las palabras de Ichiro

- "Algo había escuchado de eso aunque a mí eso no me interesa ¿sabes? con tener a alguien especial a mi lado es más que suficiente" –Ichiro

Y sonrío quizás él amor no esta tan lejos como ella se imagina

De la misma forma pensaban las hermanas de Syaoran ojala algún día encuentren ese amor tan especial

Ya en la noche en casa de Eriol, Nakuru le pregunto a Eriol

- ¿Por qué no apagaste tú el incendio que provoco Sakura? –Nakuru

- Porque los poderes de Sakura ya son superiores a los míos y yo ya no puedo destruir la magia de ella –Eriol

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? -fue el grito de los guardianes

- ¿Cómo que Sakura ya te supera en poderes? –Nakuru

- En realidad yo no debí tener poderes pero como el mago Clow me encargo ayudar a Sakura fue que me dio los poderes y como fue transformando las cartas fue superando mis poderes o sea que ya desde hace tiempo los supera –Eriol

- ¿Entonces Syaoran también supera tus poderes? –Nakuru

- Claro por eso le dije a él que lo hiciera aunque no pensé que se asustara y nos mojara a todos fue muy gracioso –Eriol con una gran sonrisa

- Pero eso no es cuestión de risa amo Eriol –dice Supi

- ¿Por qué? Estuvo tan divertido y cuando se dieron a la huida fue algo genial nadie los vio en el momento que se fueron, Y todos los estaban buscando para reclamarles sobretodo Touya –Eriol

- Pero amo Eriol el problema es que ellos tienen más poderes que usted –dice Nakuru

- Bueno eso no es ningún problema esa fue la misión que se me encomendó y quizás no tengo los poderes de Sakura y Syaoran pero tengo poderes que la mayoría no tiene –Eriol

- Pero alguna vez fuiste el mago más poderoso –dice Nakuru

- Pero eso fue porque no existían ni Sakura ni Syaoran

- O sea que si ellos hubieran vivido en la apoca del mago Clow ellos hubieran tenido más poder –Supi

- Quizás y bueno ya basta de charlas que hay que descansar –Eriol se va a acostar

Nakuru y Supi se quedan platicando

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ellos tengan más poder? –Supi

- Yue tiene que ser mi novio por ser creación de Clow –Nakuru

- Y Hoshi tiene que ver que yo soy más inteligente que Kerberos pues yo tengo más poder que él –Supi

- ¿Pero que el amo sea menos poderoso que ellos? no lo puedo creer –Nakuru

- Tenemos que hacer algo ¿pero qué? –Supi

- ¿Y si tratamos de recuperar las cartas? –Nakuru

- Quizás si recuperamos las cartas para el amo vuelva a ser el de antes –Supi

- Si tienes razón hay que recuperar las cartas para el amo –Nakuru

CONTINUARA:

Espero les esté gustando no se nombres japoneses así que los que voy a poner son los que vienen en mi libro donde estudio

7 agosto de 2007 termino de limpiar esta capitulo, y si la verdad no sé qué paso pero tenía muchísimos puntos que desde luego yo no puse, lo voy a cambiar en las dos páginas porque si molesta tantos puntos

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Ojala me puedan dejar un comentario cada una de los fans que les gusta esta historia, un comentario por toda la historia es lo único que me gustaría recibir

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 18 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	24. Chapter 24

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 3: UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO

Hagamos una pequeña reseña:

Nuestros jóvenes amigos ya son estudiantes de 3 de secundaria ya todos tienen 15 años, Sakura y Syaoran ya tienen más de dos años y medio de novios, Tomoyo y Eriol acaban de cumplir dos años de novios un poco antes de lo del meteoro

A raíz de lo del meteoro nuestros jóvenes amigos descubrieron que para activar la carta ESPERANZA tienen que estar juntos (tomados le la mano) así que la mamá de Syaoran decidió que se tenían que ir a vivir a Japón

Como ya mencione Sakura y Tomoyo viven juntas pues al casarse sus papás se convirtieron en hermanas, en un principio dormían juntas, pero como ya crecieron ahora cada quien duerme en su recamara, Yuki y Kero como los guardianes de Sakura pero a la vez compañeros duermen juntos

Touya ya tiene 22 años y estudia en la universidad, ya está en el último año de la carrera estudia administración de empresas junto con Kasumi su novia

Los dos además de ser novios también trabajan en la compañía de su abuelo quien en un principio le dio trabajo a Touya en el departamento de limpieza, al enterarse que Kasumi era su novia, pues también la puso a trabajar con él en el aseo de toda la empresa

Pero al poco tiempo de estar en ese departamento los cambio al departamento de correo, pero luego fueron recorriendo todos los departamento y así fueron conociendo todo sobre la oficina

Lo que no sabían o más bien no entendían era por qué estaban trabajando en todas las oficinas de la Compañía

Claro que lo que hacía su abuelo era enseñarles desde adentro como trabajaba una compañía y a la vez prepararlo para que una vez que se recibiera Touya tomara la administración de la compañía

Touya como su nieto y Kasumi como su futura nieta, pues pudieran tomar las riendas del negocio pues el abuelo como una persona mayor ya quería retirarse

Muchas veces Sonomi le había dicho que ella podría también encargarse de administras las otras compañías pero su abuelo sabía que ella tenía demasiado trabajo así que cuando se enteró que Touya estaba estudiando administración le dio mucho gusto pues en cierta forma esas otras compañías las iban a heredar sus bisnietos

Y en un momento dado era lo mejor para todos que Touya se hiciera cargo de las compañías, ya que por los poderes de Sakura, ella no iba a poder encargarse de un trabajo formal, pues tiene que dedicarse a practicar la magia, se puede decir que esa era su profesión.

Así que Touya iba a encargarse de la administración tanto de su compañía como la de Sakura, claro que eso todavía no se lo había dicho su abuelo, así que él y Kasumi seguían haciendo lo que su abuelo les indicaban.

Claro que con la nueva escuela pues iban a tener que disminuir el tiempo de trabajo, pues como les habían pedido a los dos que si podían ser maestros desde luego que aceptaron, su abuelo solo les dijo que con que no descuidaran sus trabajos podían realizar las tres actividades o sea ir a la universidad, ir al trabajo y ahora también ir a esta nueva escuela

Con las hermanas de Syaoran pasaba más o menos lo mismo, por ser Syaoran el heredero principal de la magia, de los negocios tenían que encargarse otras personas

La mamá de Syaoran administraba varios negocios junto con su cuñado, el papá de Meiling y si en un momento Syaoran también tenía que encargarse de la administración de las compañías de la familia pero por ser él el mago principal pues sus hermanas lo iban a tener que ayudar en la administración de estas

Por eso es que Fuutie, estudiaba administración y también Feimei lo iba a hacer cuando entrara a la universidad, Faren ella quería estudiar también arqueología para ayudar a su hermano a saber más de la magia a través de los siglos

Quizás Syaoran iba a tener que estudiar administración pero a él le llamaba muchísimo más la atención estudiar arqueología desde que en la primaria estuvo en una plática sobre el trabajo que realizan los arqueólogos, a él siempre le habían llamado la atención las culturas antiguas, pero tanta información como la que dio ese día el señor Kinomoto le fascino así que él también iba a estudiar arqueología.

Aunque quizás también iba a tener que estudiar administración pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era usar correctamente sus poderes y poder controlarlos a la perfección

Yuki como ya sabemos estudia arqueología, pero desafortunadamente para él, Nakuru también estudiaba arqueología pero pensó que por lo menos Ame iba a estar libre de sus locuras por ir en escuelas diferentes, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse de la nueva escuela de magia y que ahí los tres iban a compartir las mismas actividades, aunque como también iban a estar sus amos pues esperaba que Nakuru se comportara

El día del inicio de clases en la nueva escuela había sido en sábado para reunir a todos los del país y darles las indicaciones correspondientes y saber que tenían que hacer, pero las clases se iban a iniciar formalmente el lunes siguiente

Era Domingo, todos dormían cuando Sakura y Syaoran (cada quien en su recamara de su casa) empezaron a tener un sueño:

Los dos estaban viendo como estaban reunidos varios compañeros de la escuela de magia, enfrente de ellos estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinelson y Rubymoon, a los lados algunos compañeros, las hermanas Li y Meiling, a los lados de ellos estaban Kerberos, Hoshihikari, Yue, Smeraldtsuki, Touya, Kasumi y en medio de todos está el mago Clow, todos se ven muy nerviosos Sakura sostiene en sus manos todas las cartas Sakura, pero Syaoran también sostiene unas cartas y ESPERANZA está llorando también en medio de todos en eso escuchan decir al mago:

- - Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que  
necesitabas… por tenerte miedo… y por mi culpa viviste todos esos  
años sola… pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido  
en ESPERANZA –Li Clow  
- - Y eso me hace mucho muy feliz –Li Clow  
- - Lo siento Sakura… joven Syaoran… pero por un descuido  
de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas… pero eso se  
soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener –Li Clow

En eso brilla el báculo del mago, Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

- - ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO! –fue el grito de Syaoran y Sakura  
despertando a todos en sus casas

En casa de Syaoran entraron su mamá, sus hermanas, las guardianas y el señor Wein por el grito del joven a su recamara

- - ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? –dijo la señora Li  
- - Si –contesto el joven recordando aun parte de su  
sueño pero a la vez asustado por lo que alcanzaba a recordar  
- - ¿Que paso? –fue la pregunta de parte de sus hermanas  
- - Un sueño… no lo recuerdo bien… pero fue un sueño solo  
eso –Syaoran  
- - Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo la señora Li  
- - Quizás fue por lo que paso ayer en la escuela –Faren  
- - Si… eso debió ser –Syaoran  
- - Pero se encuentra bien, joven –pregunta el señor Wein  
- - Si… solo fue un mal sueño… acuérdense que yo no tengo  
predicciones en mis sueños –Syaoran  
- - Si eso debió ser… solo un mal sueño –dicen las  
guardianas  
- - Bueno hijo descansa otro rato, hoy es domingo y  
todavía es temprano –señora Li  
- - Gracias –y todos se retiran sin darle tanta importancia

Pero Syaoran se queda preocupado por el sueño, él nunca ha tenido predicciones en sus sueños, pero ese sueño fue tan real que no se le podía olvidar

En casa de Sakura también todos entran asustados por el grito de Sakura

Ella estaba asustada respiraba con dificultad y a la vez sorprendida, solo en una ocasión había tenido un sueño que la asusto y fue cuando soñó que Syaoran estaba practicando magia y el desaparecía

Pero ese sueño

Cuando vio que todos entraron en su recamara asustados por el grito de la chica y sabiendo de las predicciones que tiene en sus sueños y viendo la preocupación de Tomoyo

- - Sakura ¿cómo estás? –fue la pregunta por parte de  
Tomoyo quien fue la que entro primero seguida de los demás  
- - Estoy bien –Sakura dice con una sonrisa  
- - ¿Cómo que estas bien Sakura? –fue el reclamo por parte  
de Kero sabiendo a la perfección de los sueños de la chica  
- - Tu grito se escuchó en toda la casa Monstruo –fue el  
reclamo de Touya  
- - Estas bien hija –dijo Fujitaka y Sonomi al ver a Sakura  
- - Es que no me acuerdo que fue lo que soñé –Sakura dijo con una  
sonrisa

Claro para no preocuparlos y mucho menos a Tomoyo que en  
su sueño se veía mucho muy angustiada y desde luego no quería  
preocupar a nadie pues a decir de todos los sueños que ha tenido  
ninguno la había asustado tanto como ese

- - Bueno lo importante es que te encuentras bien –comento  
Fujitaka  
- - Si -dijo con una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizar a todos  
- - Bueno… es muy temprano será mejor que regresemos a  
acostarnos otro rato pues es domingo –dijo Sonomi  
- - Si y gracias por preocuparse por mí –sonríe Sakura  
- - ¿Entonces estas bien? –Dice Tomoyo  
- - Claro y perdónenme por asustarlos –Sakura  
- - No te preocupes –dice Yuki con una dulce sonrisa

Todos salen del cuarto de Sakura desde luego que todos con sus dudas, pero la táctica de Sakura dio resultado pues a la que no quería preocupar era a Tomoyo y dio resultado la chica si se había preocupado por Sakura por su sueño, claro que nunca pensó que tenía que ver con Eriol y aunque estaba preocupada no lo estaba tanto

Touya, Yuki y Kerberos desde luego que no se creyeron lo que dijo

"Que se le había olvidado el sueño"

Pero si notaron que ella no quería hablar de él por eso no le insistieron, pero de ahora en adelante tenían que estar más al pendiente de Sakura

Fujitaka y Sonomi también se sentían preocupados por las predicciones de los sueños de la chica y si era verdad que se le había olvidado eso solo quería decir una cosa

El sueño la había asustado tanto que al despertarse tan rápido la mente es tan fuerte que muchas veces hace que se olviden los sueños para protección de la persona o si Sakura estaba ocultando algo era de preocuparse pues alguno de ellos o varios de ellos tenían participación en el sueño que la había asustado, de cualquier manera había que estar al pendiente de Sakura

Sakura estaba preocupada y no podía volver a dormir, así que pensó en ver a Syaoran, claro que estaría dormido, pero se sentía tan nerviosa que aunque solo lo viera dormido era más que suficiente, así que llamo a la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR y le pidió que quería ver a Syaoran, claro siempre y cuando no se estuviera cambiando desde luego o en una situación comprometedora

Syaoran aparece en su cama, estaba semiacostado en su cama recargado en las almohadas sobre la cabecera de su cama pero se veía realmente preocupado

Al verlo que estaba despierto pero preocupado, ella se preocupó más pues no sabía la razón de porque estaba preocupado

Quizás sería que estaba preocupado por haber mojado a todos, pero su cara reflejaba que era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba y no lo del accidente

¿Pero que sería? llamo a la carta y se acostó de nuevo pues ella pensó que el ver a Syaoran la ayudaría, pero al verlo preocupado pues solo se preocupó más

Más tarde después de desayunar Syaoran fue a ver a Sakura para ver cómo estaba y si ya no estaba preocupada por lo del accidente del día anterior, aunque también quería preguntarle si ella no había tenido ese sueño tan raro que él había tenido.

Sakura desde luego que estaba feliz porque Syaoran la había ido a ver desde temprano, los dos se mostraban bastante tranquilos claro que querían hablar a solas

Syaoran quería preguntarle a Sakura si había tenido el mismo sueño que él, pero no sabía muy bien como preguntarle sin levantar sospechas en Tomoyo que estaba con ellos

Claro que al rato que llego Eriol con Meiling todos se reunieron, pero ahora nuestros amigos a pesar de tratar de comportarse lo más normalmente posible no lo lograban muy bien pues a Eriol no se le escapa nada

Solo que esta vez se topó con un pequeño problema y fue el que al tratar de leer sus mentes como lo hacía cuando niño que leyó la mente de Syaoran con solo decir su nombre y Syaoran caer del árbol donde estaba y Eriol cargarlo supo todo de él

En esta ocasión ya no pudo leer sus mentes porque los dos ya eran demasiado fuertes en la magia que Eriol aunque lo intento no logro nada claro que no dijo nada hasta que comento

- - Ya sé que es lo que les preocupa –dice Eriol  
- - ¿Qué es? –Dicen los dos preocupados viendo a Eriol  
- - ¡Que como van a pedir disculpas a tantas personas por no  
saber medir sus poderes! –Eriol

Los dos se quedaron viendo con muchos signos de interrogación pero a la vez a Syaoran de le ocurrió  
- - Si no sé cómo vamos a disculparnos con todos –dice Syaoran  
- - Van a tener que pensar en algo bueno –dice Tomoyo  
- - No creo que a nadie le haya agradado regresar a sus casas  
quemados y empapados –comenta Meiling  
- - No... No creo –dice dando un gran suspiro de tristeza  
Sakura  
- - Pero si pensamos en algo que podamos hacer –dice Syaoran  
- - Puede ser algo sencillo… pero que podamos hacer nosotros –Sakura  
- - Que tal si hacemos unas tarjetas para todos para disculparnos -dice Sakura  
- - Esa es una buena idea –dice Syaoran  
- - Pues manos a la obra –dice Meiling  
- - A no eso sí que no… este trabajo lo debemos hacer solo Sakura y Yo pues nosotros fuimos los que provocamos todo –Syaoran  
- - Pero no fue a propósito –dice Eriol  
- - Lo sabemos... pero es responsabilidad nuestra disculparnos así que no nos pueden ayudar –Syaoran  
- - Esta bien –Meiling  
- - Aquí tienen algunas cosas que les pueden servir –Tomoyo

Les entrega una caja con distintos materiales para hacer cosas manuales

- - Esto nos puede servir muy bien –Dice Sakura  
- - Pues manos a la obra ¿Pero? –Syaoran  
- - No hay problema... vamos a mi cuarto a hacer esto para que nadie vea que cosas hacemos –Sakura tomando de la mano a Syaoran y dirigiéndose a su cuarto  
- - Mamá… papá… vamos a estar en mi recamara haciendo unas tarjetas para pedir disculpas para mañana que regresemos a la escuela –Sakura  
- - Esta bien… al rato les llevo bocadillos –dice Sonomi  
- - ¡Pero solo ustedes dos! que no valla a ir nadie más –Sakura  
- - Esta bien hija no te preocupes... nadie más va a ir –Sonomi

Los dos entran en el cuarto de Sakura, empiezan a ver los materiales que tienen

- - ¿Qué tal si hacemos unas tarjetas con diferentes dibujos? –Dice Syaoran  
- - ¡Mira! también les podemos poner brillo –Sakura  
- - Pues vamos a empezar –Syaoran

Y así los dos empezaron el trabajo pues tenían que hacer más de 100 tarjetas

- - ¿Qué es lo que estarán haciendo? –dice Meiling

Los tres estaban en el jardín platicando, claro que más bien eran Eriol y Tomoyo los que estaban platicando y Meiling pues solo escuchaba y a la vez se aburría

- - Si quieres podemos ver que es lo que hacen –dice Eriol apareciendo su símbolo mágico para verlos

Lo que no contó fue que Sakura sabiendo de que a lo mejor Eriol los iba a querer ver o escuchar de esta manera pues Sakura uso a ESCUDO para protegerse de que no los espiaran

- - ¿No los podemos ver? –Dice Meiling  
- - ¿Es verdad? –Dice Tomoyo  
- - ¿Pero por qué? –Dice Meiling  
- - Quizás Sakura uso a ESCUDO para que no viéramos que es lo  
que hacen –dice Eriol  
- - ¿Puede hacer eso? –Preguntan las dos  
- - Claro… yo le enseñe a usar así la magia o sino de que le sirve tener poderes si no los usa –Eriol  
- - Eso sí –Tomoyo  
- - ¿Pero estas seguro que no los podemos ver? –Insiste Meiling  
- - Mira… quiero ver a Kero y los demás –Eriol

Aparecen las bestias guardianas en plena batalla con el juego de video pero aunque iban más o menos empatados Supi estaba enojado

Eriol lo observo ¿qué pasa? y de repente se da cuenta que Hoshi le está echando porras a Kero y Supi nada más escucharla se enojaba más Eriol solo sonríe

- - Mira... estos nunca van a cambiar –Meiling  
- - Es verdad –sonríe Tomoyo  
- - ¿Y qué están haciendo Yuki y las chicas? –dice Eriol

Aparecen los mencionados en el centro haciendo compras

Claro que Yuki está tomando de la mano a Ame, pero Nakuru va colgada del otro brazo de Yuki y por más que él le dice que no se cuelgue ella no le hace caso Eriol se sorprende de la actitud de Nakuru y piensa

- "¿Qué no entiende que no es para ella?" –Eriol hace un movimiento de su mano y desaparece su símbolo

- - En ese caso mejor me regreso a mi casa a estudiar un rato –Dice Meiling algo triste y a la vez para no molestar  
- - ¿No te quedas otro rato? –Tomoyo  
- - No te preocupes quiero practicar para hacer un pastel... porque por más que intento no me salen así que mejor me voy a practicar –Meiling  
- - Espero nos toque probar –dice Eriol  
- - Mejor no te hagas ilusiones –dice algo triste Meiling  
- - ¿Por qué? –dice Eriol  
- - No te desanimes… ya verás que practicando lo vas a lograr –Tomoyo  
- - Si tienes razón –Y Meiling se va muy decidida a hacer ese  
pastel  
- - ¿Por qué tiene que practicar para hacer ese pastel? –Pregunta Eriol intrigado  
- - Es que no sé porque pero nunca le han salido muy bien  
que digamos –Tomoyo  
- - AAAAAA –Eriol

Mientras con Sakura y Syaoran ellos están muy ocupados haciendo las tarjetas son muchas y solo tienen un día para terminarlas

- - Oye Sakura ¿estas segura que con la carta ESCUDO no nos  
puede ver ni escuchar Eriol? –Syaoran  
- - Si ¿por qué? –Sakura  
- - Es que quisiera platicarte un sueño que tuve y me tiene  
muy preocupado –Syaoran  
- - A... ¿eso era? –Sakura  
- - ¿Eso era? –Syaoran  
- - Es que en la mañana te vi –dice Sakura toda roja  
- - ¿En la mañana me viste? –Dice sorprendido Syaoran  
- - Es que tuve un sueño muy raro y estaba nerviosa y  
pensé que si te veía dormido... quizás me tranquilizaría –decía Sakura nerviosa y toda roja

Syaoran sonríe nunca se imaginó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así

- - Es que –Sakura  
- - No te preocupes –Syaoran deja de hacer lo que está haciendo  
se acerca a Sakura la abraza y la besa

– Qué bueno que en los momentos que estas nerviosa me quieres ver –Syaoran le dice con una sonrisa  
- - Ujum... ¿no te molesta? ¿Es que yo? –Sakura  
- - Claro que no me molesta... si tienes el don de usar magia pues úsala –Syaoran  
- - ¿Si puedo? -dice Sakura algo bajo  
- - Claro... pero a ver si no te llevas una sorpresa –Syaoran  
- - Claro que no… le dije a la carta que te mostrara siempre y  
cuando estuvieras en condiciones visibles… desde luego... no soy una  
pervertida –dice muy seria Sakura  
- - A bueno... siendo esas las condiciones no hay problema –Syaoran  
- - ¿Entonces si puedo hacerlo? –Sakura  
- - Claro... aunque que chistosa… tú tienes poderes los cuales  
yo no puedo usar –Syaoran  
- - Quizás Eriol te pueda enseñar a usar tu símbolo como lo usa  
él –Sakura  
- - Quizás ¿pero porque estabas nerviosa? ¿Qué fue lo que  
soñaste? –Syaoran  
- - Soñé que estábamos en la escuela de magia y estaban muchos  
compañeros, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban enfrente de nosotros y estaba el  
mago Clow y dijo –Sakura  
- - Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que  
necesitabas... por tenerte miedo... y por mi culpa viviste todos esos  
años sola... pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido  
en ESPERANZA –Syaoran  
- - ¿cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Sakura  
- - Y eso me hace mucho muy feliz –Syaoran  
- - Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de  
mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas... pero eso se  
soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener... en eso  
brilla el báculo del mago –Sakura  
- - Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a  
desaparecer yo también soñé lo mismo... por eso estaba preocupado  
cuando me viste –Syaoran  
- - ¿Tú también soñaste lo mismo? ¿Entonces? –Sakura  
- - No sé... yo nunca he tenido premoniciones en mis sueños –Syaoran  
- - Pero yo sí... acuérdate cuando desapareciste –Sakura  
- - Si… tú soñaste mi accidente –Syaoran  
- - Además que soñé con el libro de Clow antes de encontrarlo –Sakura  
- - Y soñaste con migo antes de que me conocieras –Syaoran  
- - Y con Eriol –Sakura  
- - ¿Entonces crees que eso se cumpla? –Syaoran  
- - No sé porque eso significaría –Sakura  
- - No puede ser… eso no puede ser… ¡Eriol! –Syaoran  
- - ¿Pero? ¿No le podemos decir nada? –Sakura  
- - No sé... él estaba bien hace rato que lo vimos –Syaoran  
- - Si... el no tubo ese sueño ¿o sí? –Sakura  
- - No... No lo creo si no nos hubiera dicho algo –Syaoran  
- - Pero... no crees que sería conveniente decirle algo para que no suceda ya sabes que dicen que si se cuentan los sueños no se realizan –Sakura  
- - Pero... tú me platicaste lo que soñabas antes del juicio final y aun así se cumplió –Syaoran  
- - Si es verdad... también lo que soñé contigo se cumplió y eso que te hable para avisarte –Sakura  
- - Y si no podemos hacer nada –Syaoran  
- - ¡Eriol va a perder sus poderes! –Sakura  
- - No… tenemos que hacer algo –Syaoran  
- - ¿Quizás si aumentamos nuestros poderes? podamos hacer  
algo –Sakura  
- - Si hay que aumentar nuestros poderes –Syaoran  
- - Pero yo no sé cómo lo puedo hacer, si ejercito mucho las cartas y así he incrementado mis poderes, pero ahora que no quieren que use las cartas que voy a hacer –Sakura  
- - No te preocupes amor ya vas a ver que también aprendes a hacer magia sin las cartas y desde luego yo a medir bien mis energías –Syaoran  
- - Pero ¿qué voy a hacer si no puedo usar las cartas? –Sakura  
- - Bueno… vas a aprender a usar magia sin las cartas pero si puedes usar las cartas, no puedes dejar de usarlas –Syaoran  
- - Bueno hay que hacer todo lo posible por encontrar alguna solución a nuestro sueño y que Eriol no pueda perder sus poderes –Sakura  
- - Si y por cierto hay que apurarnos con esto que ya llevamos varias horas y no veo para cuando terminemos –Syaoran  
- - No te preocupes nos falta menos que al principio –Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

Y así pasan ese domingo ocupados trabajando en hacer las tarjetas para de alguna manera pedir disculpas por lo que ocurrió

Al otro día, todos se fueron a sus respectivas escuelas matutinas

Eriol como ya era costumbre llevo a Supi a casa de Sakura y Syaoran llevo a Hoshi para que se hicieran compañía durante la mañana, ya que todos salían así por lo menos no estaban solos

Sakura siempre llevaba algunas cartas Sakura con ella, pero casi nunca cargaba con todas las cartas, a menos que fuera a ejercitarlas, así que Kero se encargaba de "vigilar" el libro mientras todos estaban ausentes, claro que si llegaba a suceder algo y Sakura necesitaba de alguna carta que no se había llevado con solo pensar en ella la carta se telétransportaba a donde estaba ella, claro que eso casi nunca pasaba

La mañana transcurría tranquila para todos nuestros amigos, claro con excepción de Yuki, pero él ya estaba acostumbrándose a los arrebatos de Nakuru, porque estaba seguro que Ame nunca iba a dudar de él, hiciera Nakuru lo que hiciera y eso le daba tanta seguridad y alegría al guardián que por nadie del mundo la iba a cambiar

En casa de Sakura todo estaba tranquilo con excepción de la recamara del guardián en donde como en los últimos días desde que llego Supi era una batalla campal en los juegos de video

Hoshi estaba interesada en aprender todos los juegos y también ella entraba en las retadoras ósea el que perdía cambiaba su lugar por el de Hoshi y así todos jugaban

Pero llego un momento que el rival a vencer era ni más ni menos que Hoshi, si nuestra querida guardiana ya se había convertido en toda una experta en los juegos de video y ahora Kero y Supi tenían más trabajo tratando de vencerla

"Como era posible si ellos tenían más experiencia en esto de los juegos"

"Como podía ser posible que ella la inexperta los superara"

En un momento en que Kero y Hoshi estaban más enfrascados en una competencia, Supi vio que el libro de las cartas Sakura estaba sobre un mueble que tenían

- - Te lo encargo Spinelson –decía Nakuru al guardián  
- - ¿Pero? –Supi  
- - Tú tienes más oportunidad que yo de tomar ese libro pues  
como estas todo el tiempo con el torpe de Kerberos seguro que él ni  
cuenta se da de que lo tomas –Nakuru  
- - ¿Tú crees eso? –Supi  
- - ¿No me digas que no quisieras que Hoshi fuera mejor tu novia  
y no de ese Kerberos? –Nakuru  
- - Claro… pero me gustaría que fuera porque le gusto –Supi  
- - Pero claro que le gustas lo que pasa es que ella se fijó en  
él porque Sakura es más fuerte que nuestro amo Eriol –Nakuru  
- - ¿Eso crees? –Supi  
- - Desde luego, no sabes que a las mujeres nos gustan los  
hombres fuertes –Nakuru  
- - ¿Eso es verdad? –Supi  
- - Y ya vez lo que nos dijo Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran son más  
fuertes que él, pero si hacemos todo lo posible por recuperar ese  
libro todos los poderes que tiene Sakura, serán para el amo Eriol y  
así nosotros seremos más fuertes –Nakuru  
- - ¿Y Yue y Kerberos? –Supi  
- - Pues ellos regresarían al lado de su creador, yo tendría a  
Yue y Ame se quedaría sola y mientras tú tendrías al torpe de  
Kerberos para que lo hicieras tú esclavo y Hoshi caería rendida a  
tus pies al ver que eres más fuerte y más poderoso que Kerberos –Nakuru  
- - ¡Es verdad! de esta manera ella se daría cuenta que yo  
soy mucho más especial que ese Kerberos –Supi  
- - ¡Vez! así que entre más rápido recuperemos las cartas  
para el Amo Eriol más rápido tendrás a Hoshi –Nakuru  
- - Es verdad… yo me encargo de recuperar ese libro –Supi

Supi se queda viendo el libro y se empieza a acercar muy disimuladamente al libro para que los guardianes no lo notaran

Claro que como ellos estaban en plena competencia ni le prestaban atención

Pero paso algo curioso en el momento en que Supi iba a acercarse a tomar el libro este brillo rechazando al guardián y lanzándolo lejos de él

Al mismo tiempo que Kero y Hoshi soltaron los controles pues sintieron que estaban en peligro

- - ¿Qué paso? –Se asombraron los dos viendo a Supi volar lejos  
del libro  
- - ¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Hoshi acercándose al guardián  
- - Creo que sí –Dice Supi este todo mareado  
- - ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? –dice Kero tomando el  
libro y viéndolo

"El libro brilla y sale la carta ESPEJO"  
- - Lo que sucede es que ese guardián nos quiso robar –dice ESPEJO  
- - ¿Es verdad eso? –preguntan los dos sorprendidos  
- - No ¿cómo creen eso? yo solo quería saludar a las cartas  
- - ¿Saludar las cartas? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Kero  
- - Si apenas el sábado las viste y al rato las  
vas a ver –dice Hoshi  
- - Es que quería saludarlas más de cerca de una de ellas –Supi  
- - ¿Ah cuál? por qué no la tomas –Kero se quedó pensando y le acercando el Libro

Supi se acerca muy tímidamente a tratar según él de buscar una carta pero de nuevo al acercarse el Libro vuelve a brillar y cuando siente que le va a lanzar de nuevo él retira la patita

- - ¿Qué curioso? –dice Kero  
- - Si es muy curioso –contesta Hoshi  
- - Lo que pasa que esas cartas solo con tigo están bien -dice  
Supi muy serio  
- - A ver Hoshi, toma una carta –ella se acerca y toma la  
primer carta de encima y no pasa nada  
- - Pero a mí no me hicieron nada –dice Hoshi  
- - Es verdad ¿porque a ella no le hicieron nada y a ti si? –Kero  
- - ¿Es que ella es tu novia? -dice muy serio el guardián  
- - No creo que sea eso pero mira –dice Kero

Toma una carta y dándosela al guardián él la recibe y no pasa absolutamente nada esto lo sorprende

- - ¿Pero porque? –dice sorprendido Supi

Trata de tomar él una y la carta brilla y no la puede tomar  
- - A ver –dice Hoshi tomando otra carta y dándosela y tampoco  
pasa nada  
- - ¡No puede ser! –dice Supi sorprendido

Y así sucesivamente Kero y Hoshi le van dando cartas y él las recibe y no pasa nada pero cuando Supi las trata de Tomar simplemente no puede claro que esto les da mucha risa a Kero y a Hoshi quienes ya tiene al pobre de Supi hundido entre tantas cartas que le están dando

- - ¡Que gracioso te vez! –decían los guardianes muertos de la risa  
- - Si es verdad no puedes tomar ninguna carta por tu cuenta pero mira no pasa nada si nosotros te las damos así nunca podrás robarte ninguna carta -dice Kero con mucha risa  
- - ¿Y quién piensa robarse las cartas? –grita muy enojado Supi claro para disimular  
- - Bueno por si pensabas hacerlo como dijo ESPEJO ya vez que  
tú no puedes tomarlas –Kero  
- - ¿Pero porque Hoshi si las puede tomar? –Supi  
- - Quizás si sea porque es mi novia –dice orgulloso el guardián sonriendo

Toma el Libro lo levanta y todas las cartas regresan al libro

Supi se queda muy pensativo

- "¿Por qué no pudo tomar las cartas? ¿Será cierto que las cartas saben sus intenciones?"

Ya en la tarde para irse a la escuela de magia todos se fueron directo a la escuela pero Sakura y Syaoran se fueron a traer las tarjetas que habían hecho para disculparse y también iban a llevarse a los guardianes claro que se sorprendieron al descubrir que Supi se había ido antes según porque tenía cosas que hacer

Claro que como llego antes a la escuela y siendo una bestia guardiana pues se puede decir que todos los alumnos que iban llegando pues lo tenía rodeado de atenciones, sintiéndose él muy importante pero cuando llego Nakuru de inmediato se la llevo para decirle lo que le había sucedido con las cartas

- - Son exageraciones tuyas –dice Nakuru.  
- - No… es verdad en el momento que quise tomar el Libro este me  
rechazo y no pude tocar ninguna carta a menos que me las dieran  
Kerberos o Hoshi –Supi  
- - Hoshi si pudo tocar las cartas –Nakuru  
- - Si ella si puede –Supi  
- - Entonces si ella puede yo también puedo ya verás yo me  
encargo de recuperar las cartas –dice muy decidida Nakuru

La tarde paso tranquila Sakura y Syaoran dieron a todos las tarjetas para disculparse por los problemas que habían ocasionado, desde luego que todos les decían que no tenían de que disculparse que cuando se trata de aprender magia todo puede suceder y demás comentarios se dejaban escuchar por parte de todos

Sakura desde luego que se fue a empezar a practicar con la profesora Mitsuki, claro que en esta ocasión la profesora tuvo más cuidado con lo que pedía a Sakura como por ejemplo

Menear algún objeto o llenar una cubeta con agua

Pero siempre con los mismos resultados al Sakura querer hacer algo siempre las cartas salían de su estado de carta y ayudaban a Sakura a salir de "problemas" claro que el problema de Sakura era precisamente ese el no poder hacer magia sin las cartas

Yue y Kerberos la acompañaban en sus prácticas, pero tampoco entendían el porqué de la reacción de las cartas y aunque todos trataban de decirles a las cartas que no ayudaran, siempre salían a ayudarla complicando siempre la situación

Syaoran con Eriol y los guardianes practicaban mucho

Eriol le ponía pruebas a Syaoran para que aprendiera a controlar sus poderes

Claro que esto a él le tomaba bastante trabajo porque por más que se quería controlar en sus poderes estos iban en aumento y casi siempre perdía el control cosa que lo hacía enojar de sobremanera

A las 6 de la tarde como lo hacían todos los lunes y los viernes, los Kinomoto se dedicaban a ayudar a los fantasmas,

Aunque ahora habían avisado para que fueran a la escuela a recibir la ayuda deseada, de esta forma Touya iba a poder ayudar más a sus alumnos con sus poderes y en cierta forma todos iban a ayudar con sus poderes para con los fantasmas

Cuando ya nadie pudiera ayudar entonces Sakura los iba a ayudar con sus Cartas

Mientras estaban ayudando a los fantasmas Rubymoon empezó a tratar de agarrar el Libro de las cartas con los mismos resultados que Supi, lo que llamo la atención de Yue y de Eriol

- - ¿Qué pasa Rubymoon? -pregunta Eriol  
- - Nada –dice está sorprendida por la reacción del libro  
- - ¿Como que nada? ¿Qué querías hacer con el Libro? –dice Yue con mirada helada.  
- - ¡Es que quería ver una carta! –Dice por fin Rubymoon  
- - ¿Qué carta quieres ver? –pregunta Sakura

Acercándose al Libro al notar el enfado de Yue, también se acercan Syaoran y Smeraldtsuki  
- - Es que quería ver a la carta SUEÑO es que últimamente no he dormido muy bien que digamos y pensé que quizás le podía pedir ayuda para que me ayudara a descansar –fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Rubymoon  
- - Tómala –se la entrega Sakura, Ella la toma y desde luego no pasa nada  
- - Eriol ¿Tú puedes tomar alguna carta? –Nakuru  
- - ¿No se? creo que si ¿por qué? –Eriol  
- - Puedes tomar alguna carta –dice Rubymoon

Todos los que estaban ahí se sorprenden por la petición, Sakura toma una carta y se la va a dar a Eriol

- - No Sakura que la tome él –dice Spinelson

Todos se vuelven a sorprender

- - Esta bien –dice Eriol y extiende su mano para tomar la  
primera carta que está encima pero la carta brilla y rechaza a Eriol  
- - No… no puedo –Eriol  
- - ¿Pero por qué? –dice Rubymoon furiosa  
- - Porque así tiene que ser yo ya no soy el dueño de las cartas, yo no tenía por qué tener poderes me los dieron para ayudar a  
Sakura para que a las carta no les paseará nada –Eriol

Al escuchar esto Syaoran y Sakura solo se pusieron pálidos al recordar las palabras del mago Clow

- - Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas pero eso se soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener

En eso brilla el báculo del mago

Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

Eriol y todos los guardianes por estar atentos a los alegatos de Rubymoon, no se dieron cuenta pero Tomoyo que es muy observadora si lo noto

- - ¿Les pasa algo? –Pregunta Tomoyo  
- - No… nada –contestan los dos sorprendidos por la pregunta de  
Tomoyo "esto va a ser difícil guardarlo en secreto para Tomoyo" piensan los dos  
- - Es que se pusieron muy pálidos los dos al mismo tiempo –Tomoyo vuelve a decir a lo que Sakura no supo que decir pero Syaoran contesta rápido

- - No te preocupes es que no sé por qué pero mis energías se están elevando mucho últimamente y eso me marea a veces y como Sakura esta tan unida a mi es natural que ella sienta lo mismo que yo –Syaoran  
- - ¿Eso es verdad? –insiste Tomoyo  
- - Claro… no me digas que a veces no te ha pasado que quieres hacer determinado pastel a Eriol y resulta que a él se le había antojado –Sakura  
- - ¡Es verdad! –Tomoyo  
- - Y acuérdate que nosotros estamos más unidos por la carta ESPERANZA es normal que sintamos lo mismo o que soñemos lo mismo –dice Syaoran  
- - ¡¿Sueñan lo mismo?! –dice Feliz Tomoyo  
- - ¡SYAORAN! –grita enojada Sakura pero a la vez toda roja y a Tomoyo solo le dio risa

- - "Que soñaran estos diablillos" –pensó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos para suerte de la pareja y así desviar el rumbo de la  
plática esta vez se salvaron

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos, hoy 30 de abril de 2003, día del niño aquí en México termino este capítulo la verdad me gusto espero sus opiniones a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com y les doy mil gracias a todos ustedes que me leen estoy feliz porque por lo menos una persona nueva a la semana me felicita, cuando termine el SECRETO DE ESPERANZA había recibido aproximadamente como 70 correos felicitándome por mi historia, en estos últimos días he recibido como 10 más nuevos y la verdad les escribo esto porque estoy feliz de recibir tantas felicitaciones y la verdad todas me gustan muchísimo y les doy las gracias porque no sé cómo expresar la felicidad que siento por tantas felicitaciones les agradezco de todo el tiempo que se toman para escribirme muchos de ustedes ya me tienen en sus contactos por el Messenger les pido me tengan paciencia pues cuando me conecto y alguno de ustedes me contacta y yo les pregunto quién eres es porque tengo varios contactos con los mismos nombres por ejemplo. Tengo 3 amigos llamados Carlos, uno de Monterrey, otro de Chile y otro de Pero, Lilianas son como 5 y nombres como Sakura, Sakurita y parecidos tengo como 15 así que siempre les pregunto para no confundirlos y saber con quién estoy hablando y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Hoy es viernes 24 de agosto de 2007, lo de arriba fue cuando escribí la historia y no puedo creer que reciba más felicitaciones de otras páginas donde me tienen que mandar mensaje especial que de aquí que solo tienen que escribir su mensaje aquí abajo pero bueno

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 19 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	25. Chapter 25

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES  
POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI  
CAPITULO 4: MEILING PUEDE POR FIN HACER UN HERMOSO PASTEL

Al otro día Yukito había invitado a Ame a salir con él, claro que lo hizo muy disimuladamente para que Nakuru no se diera cuenta y los fuera a interrumpir, pues desde que ella regreso prácticamente no los dejaba solos para nada

En una relación de pareja pues es bueno tener amigos pero también es importante convivir en pareja, para eso son los noviazgos, para convivir y saber si se pueden llevar bien

Claro que como Nakuru sabía a la perfección que esas guardianas Ame y Hoshi fueron creadas especialmente para los guardianes y ella y Spinelson no, ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para separarlos, pues Yukito y Yue tenían que ser para ella, pues como ella decía

"Los dos eran creaciones de Clow y por esa sencilla razón pues tenían que ser pareja"

Supi, pues él no tenía esos argumentos pero no dejaba solos a Kero y Hoshi, por mucho que ellos insistieran

Y sí… debes en cuando si llegaban a tener problemas pues cuando Supi nada más empezaba a notar que Hoshi o Kero querían acercarse para hacerse una caricia o darse un beso

Supi se metía en medio de los dos con cualquier excusa causando una pequeña golpiza entre los guardianes Kero y Supi

Nada de importancia pero no podía soportar por ningún motivo que Hoshi se acercara a Kero y en cierta forma los dos ya se estaban cansando pues por más que ellos hacían para estar solos pues Supi no los dejaba

Sakura y Syaoran pues desde luego que se pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo

Pues desde la mañana que llegaban a recogerlas para irse a la escuela, hasta la noche después de la segunda escuela que iban a recoger a los guardianes se separaban claro que se daban sus ratitos para estar a solas

Y desde luego Meiling aunque también se iba con ellos procuraba en la hora del descanso irse con las chicas y dejar a las parejas estar a solas claro que con cierta tristeza pues veía el gran amor que se tenían y ella soñaba con un novio así que la quisiera a ella como Syaoran quiere a Sakura o Eriol quiere a Tomoyo

Lo mismo pensaban las hermanas de Li que por pertenecer a una familia con poderes mágicos pues ellas también querían encontrar a esas personas especiales para ella y si también tuvieran poderes mágicos pues mejor

Claro está que a Sakura como a Tomoyo les daba mucha risa verlas a todas apuradas por conseguir "novios" porque por más preguntas que ellas les hacían a Sakura o a Tomoyo que

"¿qué era lo que habían hecho para atrapar a esos dos galanes?"

Y ellas por más que insistían que no habían hecho nada que solo ser sencillas que fueran ellas mismas pero aun así siempre insistían porque como era posible que ellas desde primaria tenían novio y ellas no

Claro que a Sakura y Tomoyo esto les daba mucha risa pues les daba la impresión de que se estaban comportando como unas chicas quedadas "solteronas" pero desde luego que ellas sabían a la perfección que algún día van a llegar esas personas especiales en la vida de cada una de ellas pero que todo llega a su tiempo

Meiling pues solo suspiraba porque sabía que Sakura de veras nunca había hecho nada especial solo demostrarle a su primo que la trataran como la trataran con ella siempre podía contar y ni hablar ella misma esta de testigo de lo especial que era Sakura y que también a ella se la había ganado siendo honesta y buena amiga

Pero las hermanas Li nunca creían eso pues sabían que su hermano era mucho muy serio que se podía decir que él iba a ser un hombre difícil de casar es más que si se casaba iba a ser en cierta forma por compromiso, por ser el único hombre Li y tener la obligación de tener descendencia, pero eso de que salió un niño serio a buscar las cartas Clow y regreso un niño amable algo había hecho Sakura y desde luego ellas tenían que descubrirlo

Y aunque en la mañana estaban tranquilos por ir todos en escuelas diferentes, pero Faren y Feimei por estar en la prepa y a la vez estar al lado de la secundaria y la primaria pues cuando tenían tiempo libre pues iban a tratar de espiar a su hermano y ver qué cosas hacia Sakura y a Eriol y ver qué cosas hacia Tomoyo

A Sakura no le molestaba que la espiaran pues como estaba tan acostumbrada a que Tomoyo la filmara en cualquier momento aunque fuera espiándola pues no decía nada

Después de que Tomoyo se hizo novia de Eriol desde luego que ese pasatiempo pues bajo el tiempo que le dedicaba, claro que seguía grabando a Sakura pero en menor grado cuando practicaba magia casi siempre y desde luego ahora también grababa a Eriol y Syaoran y aunque también le seguía diseñando ropa a Sakura y ahora también a Syaoran siempre se daba su tiempo para pasar un muy buen rato al lado de Eriol y esos momentos con él no los cambiaba por nada

Pero esto de que sus hermanas los espiaran desde luego que no le gustaba tanto a Syaoran que por más que les decía a sus hermanas que lo dejaran de espiar, pues siempre descubría su presencia pero ellas insistían en descubrir a Sakura hacer algo quizás de magia porque ellas estaban seguras que Sakura uso magia para atrapar a su hermano y todavía la hacía porque Syaoran estaba cada día más enamorado de Sakura

Aunque Ame hacía hasta lo imposible para que no los molestaran siempre se las arreglaban para despistarla e ir a espiar a las parejas porque estaban seguras de que Sakura había hecho algo y que se lo dijo a Tomoyo pues la reencarnación de Clow también estaba muy enamorado de Tomoyo aunque eso las intrigaba más porque Tomoyo no tenía magia así que a lo mejor una pócima eso debía ser

Y muchas veces cuando estaban las dos parejas más distraídas o comportándose cariñosamente o tomando algo las chicas llegaban corriendo y tomaban un pedacito de lo que estuvieran comiendo o tomando según ellas para analizarlos en su clase que química y así descubrir que pócima habían usado claro siempre con los mismos resultados harina, sal, levadura, etc.

Pero ni rastros de alguna cosa que fuera una pócima o algún hechizo

A Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura solo les daba risa pero Syaoran siempre terminaba echando chispas de los corajes que hacía por culpa de sus hermanas y casi nunca quería ponerse cariñoso con Sakura por miedo a una locura de sus hermanas claro que con una dulce sonrisa de Sakura tenía Syaoran para calmarse y recibir los tiernos abrazos de la chica así como corresponderlos

Ame muchas veces les decía a sus hermanas porque todas las trataban como hermanas a las guardianas que porque mejor no veían que era lo que ella hacía con Yuki y así ellas aprendían algo y que dejaran en paz a su amo

Pero ellas siempre decían que ellas no eran ejemplo a seguir porque ellas habían sido creadas para los guardianes y así ya no tiene chiste

Que él chiste es ver como conquistarlos, pero Ame siempre alegaba que eso no es suficiente que hay que saber conquistarlos todos los días y claro que ella tiene razón porque si un hombre se cansa de una mujer igual nos mandan a volar y tiene su chiste el que nos quieran todos los días pero igual ellas no les hacían mucho caso a Ame

Y entre el alboroto de los guardianes y las locuras de las hermanas de Syaoran

Nuestros jóvenes amigos no sabían bien en donde meterse

Yukito había pedido de favor que lo ayudaran a salir de paseo con Ame pero esta ayuda no solo se la pidió a Sakura y Syaoran sino también a Eriol pues tenían que distraer a Nakuru pues era imposible para ellos librarse de ella ya que como estudiaban juntos pues prácticamente Nakuru sabía todos los movimientos de Yuki

Al enterarse Kero de las intenciones de Yuki desde luego que él también pidió ayuda para estar un rato a solas con Hoshi pues Supi no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra cosa que también sorprendió a Eriol

Si había notado que Supi estaba celoso de Kero pero al grado de no permitir que ni siquiera estuviera junto eso había que analizarlo

Así una tarde como en los últimos días fueron a clases, Sakura se fue con sus guardianes según ellos a practicar con la profesora Mitsuki pero iban a hacer algo complicado así que pidieron permiso de ir a la casa del abuelo para no afectar a nadie como últimamente sucedía y Sakura junto con Yuki y Kero se fueron a casa del abuelo junto con la profesora

Y ahí Yuki solo espero a que Ame llegara para irse los dos juntos de paseo claro que iban a ir a Tokio para por lo menos que Nakuru si los buscaba tardara un poco en encontrarlos

Al rato de que Sakura se había ido Syaoran le pidió a Ame que fuera por una mochila que se le había olvidado en su casa

Ella salió para buscarla claro que ese era el plan, ella va a buscar la mochila a su casa pero como al lado está la del abuelo de Sakura y como ya habían quedado ella salió por la puerta de atrás en donde ya la esperaba Yuki y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para por lo menos estar más tiempo solos

Mientras Sakura volvió a crear el jardín para que estuvieran de nuevo a solas Kero y Hoshi

Paso un rato Meiling y Tomoyo se acercaron porque como vieron que estaban planeando una batalla pues Tomoyo no iba a dejar de gravar a su novio y a Syaoran y en cierta forma cuando se trataba de batallas o cosas por el estilo pues los alumnos que quisieran ver lo podían ver pues esa era una manera de animarlos también a incrementar los poderes de todos los demás

Syaoran le dijo a Meiling que por favor fuera a su casa pues se acababa de acordar que la mochila que le había pedido a Ame la había dejado en la biblioteca al lado del escritorio y no en su recamara y que de seguro Ame no la encontraba, ella medio protesto pero él le dijo que se llevará a Hoshi para que no se fuera sola, Meiling toma en brazos a Hoshi y salió

Meiling llega a casa del abuelo de Sakura pues ya sabía que la estaban esperando y desde luego que Kero ya estaba como Kerberos y esperando a Hoshihikari con un gran ramo de flores cortesía de FLOR.

Desde luego que al llegar Hoshi y verlo se transformó de inmediato y los dos contentos entran en el jardín a disfrutar del momento que ya tenían tiempo de no poder compartir un rato solos

Así Sakura y Meiling se estuvieron un rato haciendo tiempo y después salieron con rumbo a la escuela para no levantar tantas sospechas

Mientras en la escuela Eriol había organizado una pequeña pelea y le dijo a Spinelson que él iba a combatir con Syaoran a ver quién formaba el mejor equipo, así quedaron los equipos de magos Eriol con Rubymoon y Syaoran con Spinelson

Eriol se empezó a elevar con Rubymoon mientras Syaoran empezó a dar saltos con magia hasta que llego a una azotea cuidando no perder de vista a Eriol y Rubymoon desde luego Spinelson también tenía sus precauciones pues sabía a la perfección que Rubymoon no se media en sus ataques al igual que él pero no es lo mismo estar en el mismo bando que ser enemigos y así empiezan la batalla

Claro que Eriol puso una restricción mágica para no lastimar por accidente a cualquiera que los estuviera viendo

La batalla era realmente impresionante y no por decir quién era más fuerte pues Eriol sabía a la perfección que después de la creación de las guardianas los poderes de Syaoran se iban elevando de una manera impresionante aunque Claro esto Syaoran no lo sabía y él hacía todo su mejor esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de él

Claro que como Eriol pues aunque ya no tenía los poderes que tenía Syaoran pero la experiencia si, así que hacia todo lo posible por vencer, pero a la vez enseñarle y a la vez que el encontrara la solución a todos los retos que hacía

Por ejemplo:

Mandarle rayos Rubymoon y congelar a Spinelson al mismo tiempo y Syaoran tener que esquivar los rayos y tratar de invocar la magia de fuego para derretir el bloque y liberar a su por el momento compañero de batalla, claro que en esta ocasión Eriol complico un poco más las cosas para entretener a sus guardianes y así darles un poco de tiempo a los otros guardianes en sus citas.

Mientras tanto Yuki y Ame se la están pasando muy bien no lo pueden creer lo felices que se sientes de estar juntos "solos" y disfrutar ese momento tan especial para los dos

Fueron a dar una vuelta, luego a una nevaría querían estar juntos y pasear no fueron al cine pues pensaron en compartir un rato juntos y entrar al cine pues era a ver la película y no podían platicar, así que decidieron ir a lugares donde pudieran estar juntos sin distracciones, así por último decidieron ir a remar

Hoshihikari y Kerberos desde luego que ellos se la estaban pasando de maravilla pues con solo pedirle a la carta en qué lugar querían estar era más que suficiente pues la carta aparecía el lugar al instante además de que tenían a su disposición todos los dulces que quisieran pues dulce estaba cerca de ellos y con solo pedirlo ellos tenían tantas golosinas como querían y así estaban los cuatro guardianes disfrutando mucho su cita

De regreso en la escuela desde luego que la mayoría de los presentes querían ver el combate y los desafíos que Eriol le ponía a Syaoran la señora Li desde luego que siempre le gustaba ver a su hijo en batalla pues veía que cada vez se volvía más fuerte

Las hermanas Li y Meiling desde luego que también les gustaba ver a Syaoran combatir pero a la vez les agradaba ver a unos chicos que estaban de tras de ellas, Ichiro seguido platicaba con Meiling esto a ella le gustaba mucho y mientras estaba la batalla ellos empezaron a platicar

- Oye Meiling… escuche que sabes preparar platos muy ricos –dice Ichiro

- Bueno no es por presumir pero si –dice sonrojada Meiling

- Oye… si no es mucha molestia… me podrías dar a probar algo –dice Ichiro algo tímido

- Claro pero ahorita ya no tengo nada –Meiling

- No te preocupes que tal si para él lunes me traes un poquito para probar –Ichiro

- Desde luego ¿qué te gustaría que te prepare? se hacer de todo –Meiling

- De todo ¿qué tal un pedazo de pastel? –Ichiro

- ¿Un pedazo de pastel? –dice Meiling preocupada.

- Si… me imagino que los que haces deben de ser deliciosos pues los harás con mucho Amor –dice Ichiro tomando las manos de la chica quien se sonroja y no pudo decir que no sabía hacer pasteles

Pues el último pastel que intento hacer por desesperada se le había bajado y quedo todo aplastado

En verdad la chica era bastante diestra en la cocina sabía hacer cualquier platillo chino que le dijeran, japonés también ya sabía hacer bastantes

Pero pasteles nunca por más esfuerzos que hacía nunca le salían cuando no se le quemaban les quedaban duros por batirlos demasiado o se le bajaban por abrir el horno antes de tiempo por una cosa u otra por más que se esforzaba nunca le salían

Claro que como estaba tratando de quedar bien con Ichiro pues no le pudo decir que no

- - Claro Ichiro no te preocupes el lunes te traigo un pastel –dice con una sonrisa Meiling

"Por lo menos tengo el fin de semana para practicar" Pensó Meiling

La batalla continuaba Syaoran logra rescatar a Spinelson cuando Rubymoon ve que Sakura está viendo la batalla pero no ve a ninguno de los guardianes

Ya había pasado casi una hora y la verdad la batalla estaba tan buena que ni cuenta se habían dado del tiempo que había pasado

- ¿Y Yue? –fue el grito de Rubymoon volando asía Sakura

- Este –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- ¿Y Hoshi? –dijo Spinelson viendo a Syaoran

- Este –dijo Syaoran viendo a su compañero de combate

- Los cuatro tienen una cita –dijo muy serio Eriol

Tomoyo siente algo de miedo por la reacción que pueden tener los guardianes

- ¿QUÉ? NO puede ser –dicen los guardianes

Los dos salen a buscarlos

- Tenemos que encontrarlos –dice Nakuru

- Pero en dónde –dice Supi

- Hay que tratar de sentir su energía –dice Nakuru

- Haber –se concentran los dos

- Tomaron un autobús –dice Nakuru

- Pero solo van Ame y Yuki, yo voy a buscarlos, Hoshi debe estar cerca de aquí pues siento su energía no muy lejos –dice Supi

- Pues yo voy a Buscar a Yuki y me va a tener que escuchar, si te calmas vas a sentir en donde esta nos vemos al rato –y Nakuru toma el autobús

Mientras los demás:

- Eriol ¿estás seguro que no habrá problemas? –dice Sakura

- Claro… no van a poder encontrarlos –Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –dice Syaoran

- Claro los engañamos bien –Eriol

- Pero yo vi a los guardianes muy molestos Amor –dice Tomoyo.

Eriol se acerca a la chica y le da un dulce beso que la sonroja

- Gracias amor por preocuparte por ellos, bueno con este alboroto yo creo que será mejor regresar a nuestras casas –Eriol

- Si yo creo que si –dice uno de los profesores

- Bueno será mejor irnos -dice Meiling

- Nos vemos el lunes Meiling –dice Ichiro con una dulce sonrisa

- Si claro –dice Meiling sonrojada

- Y espero poder tener paciencia para probar ese delicioso pastel –dice con dulzura Ichiro

- Si claro –Dice Meiling con muchos signos de interrogación

"¿Qué iba a hacer?"

Así todos se van

Nuestros jóvenes amigos todos se fueron a casa de la familia Kinomoto pues se quedaron con preocupación de los guardianes y aunque Sakura y Syaoran rogaban a Dios que no los fueran a encontrar

Eriol estaba realmente preocupado, siempre sus guardianes hacían lo que ellos querían aunque nunca causaban problemas, pero en los últimos días había notado que ellos estaban comportándose de una manera poco digno y aunque ya les había dicho que ellos 4 eran novios, los guardianes por lo que se veía estaban haciendo lo que querían

Mientras todos empezaron a platicar, Tomoyo noto que Meiling estaba muy sería

- - ¿Qué sucede Meiling? –Le pregunta Tomoyo

- Nada –dice con un suspiro Meiling

- ¿Cómo que nada? –dice Syaoran

- Es verdad Meiling se te ve preocupada desde que salimos de la escuela –dice Sakura

- Si –dice Eriol

- Te hizo algo Ichiro –Sakura

- No… solo me dijo que había escuchado que soy muy buena cocinando –Meiling

- Y la verdad si lo eres –dice Syaoran

- Sí –dice Meiling triste

- ¿Y entonces? –pr eguntan los demás

- Es que yo le dije que si… que cualquier cosa que quiera que haga yo se la hago –Meiling

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntan Tomoyo y Sakura

- QUÉ QUIERE QUE LE HAGA UN PASTEL –dice al borde de las lágrimas Meiling

- ¿Un pastel? –preguntan todos

- Si… y no pude decirle que nunca he podido hacer un pastel por mucho que lo intento –dice Meiling llorando por fin

- ¿No sabe hacer pasteles? –pregunta Eriol intrigado

- No… nunca le han salido –dice Syaoran acercándose a su prima pues sabe que necesita consuelo y la abraza para tratar de consolarla

- No te preocupes –dice Sakura acariciando la cabeza de la joven

- Ya verás que pronto los podrás hacer –dice Syaoran con una sonrisa que empieza a animar a la chica

Que bien se siente estar en los brazos de un hombre y sobre todo los de Syaoran

(n. de a. quien fuera Sakura o Meiling para estar en brazos de Syaoran)

Aunque la verdad a ella le hubiera gustado más que hubiera sido Ichiro el que la consolaba pero bueno, además que Sakura transmite tanta confianza que la chica se empieza a animar

- Ya se ¿Por qué no vienes mañana desde temprano para que entre todos te ayudemos a hacer ese pastel? –dice Tomoyo

- Pero es que yo lo tengo que hacer –Meiling

- No te preocupes si todos te ayudamos seguro y te queda delicioso –Syaoran

- Este bien –dice Meiling ya más animada

- ¡Algo pasa! –grita Sakura separándose de Meiling sobresaltada

- ¡Los Guardianes! –grita Syaoran

- ¿En dónde están? –dice Eriol enojado sus guardianes se habían extralimitado

- En casa del abuelo –dice Sakura corriendo hacia la casa de su abuelo

Todos llegan al jardín y se encuentran con Spinelson lanzando rayos a la puerta en el jardín pues esta no se quería abrir y ya enojado el guardián empezó a lanzar rayos lastimando a la carta

En el interior desde luego que Kerberos y Hoshihikari se dieron cuenta que estaban atacando a ILUSIÓN y aunque trataban de salir para ver qué era lo que sucedía la carta no habría pues sabía a la perfección que al momento de abrir esa pantera los iba a atacar

- - ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? –pregunto Eriol

Enojadísimo por ver a su guardián atacar así a una de sus creaciones, si bien ellos no eran guardianes de las cartas eso no les daba derecho a maltratarlas

- ¡Es que Kerberos y Hoshihikari están adentro! –dice muy enojado el guardián

- Si, lo sé, son novios y están en una cita –dice Eriol

- Pero ¿Por qué él? y ¿no yo? –Spinelson

- ¿QUÉ DICES? –dice mucho muy enojado Eriol

Y envuelve en una burbuja de energía al guardián para tratar de calmarlo

Ya bajo control la situación, la puerta de abre dejando salir a los guardianes

- Kero, Hoshi, ¿Están bien? –dice Sakura y Syaoran acercándose a sus guardianes

- Si… ¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntan los dos

Pero de repente Kerberos alcanza a ver a Spinelson en una burbuja de energía y se puso pálido

- - ¿Qué pasa? –dice Hoshihikari al notar al guardián envuelto en esa energía

- Nada –dice Eriol muy serio

Todos se quedan callados al verlo tan enojado hasta Tomoyo no se atreve a decir nada

- Sakura me haces el favor de llamar a VER Y ESCUCHAR para ver cómo están Ame y Yuki

- Claro –dice Sakura sin protestar

Eriol estaba tan enojado de lo que estaba sucediendo con los guardianes que estaba controlándose para no estallar en furia

- Carta Sakura te pido nos ayudes VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

En eso aparece un gran cristal

- Permítenos ver a Yuki y Ame –dice Sakura

Syaoran solo observa, no sabe que pensar, a decir verdad él no había planeado para nada la creación de las guardianas y menos que fueran a ser el centro de grandes problemas

En el cristal se ve a la pareja que están contentos disfrutando del momento que están compartiendo, están en medio del lago felices de estar solos besándose

- - Menos mal que Nakuru no los encontró –dice Eriol

Cuando de repente aparece Nakuru para separar de un susto a la pareja

- Nakuru –es lo único que alcanzan a decir los dos sobresaltados

En ese preciso momento una energía rodea a la guardiana y la tele transporta en ese preciso momento Eriol junto con Spinelson desaparecen

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos claro menos Kerberos

- Clow se enojó –dice muy serio Kerberos

A decir verdad ni Yue ni él habían sido castigados por Clow en su vida pasada

Ellos sabían que para Clow ellos eran mucho muy valiosos y jamás se atrevieron a hacer enojar al mago

A decir verdad solo lo habían visto mucho muy enojado en dos ocasiones

Una por un pleito que tuvo con un condiscípulo

Y otra por que tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro y en cierta manera eso le quitaba el chiste a la vida saber todo el tiempo que era lo que le iba a pasar era algo que no soportaba hasta que se resignó y así vivió el resto de su vida

A decir verdad él supo de antemano cuando se iba a morir por eso preparo a las cartas y a los guardianes

Pero desafortunadamente también supo cuando iba a morir su esposa y de qué

Y con todo el poder que tenía no lo pudo impedir

Aprendió que en la vida hay cosas que tienen que pasar aunque a mucha gente no le gusten

Y que por más que lo quiera impedir o cambiar las cosas que tienen que suceder ni hablar tienen que suceder

Por eso al final de su vida era mucho muy tranquilo pues aprendió a vivir con ese don y aunque fuera el mago más poderoso no podía cambiar lo que era inevitable

Claro que cuando reencarno se sorprendió a él mismo cuando se enteró de la existencia de Li un descendiente de él que fue a reclamar las cartas pero no solo eso sino todos los poderes que ahora tenía además que era el apoyo principal de Sakura

Él sabía que Sakura iba a ser la próxima dueña de las cartas Clow pero nunca se puso a pensar que él sabía que Sakura iba a ser la próxima dueña porque ella lo había ido a ver y como ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las predicciones pues no se dio cuenta que lo de Sakura no había sido predicción pero él pensó que si

Por lo mismo tampoco supo de Syaoran

Claro que en su nueva vida eso a Eriol le había gustado porque aunque todavía podía ver el futuro

Ahora ya no lo podía ver con tanta facilidad por eso cuando "conoció" a Li pues aunque ya sabía de su existencia por más que lo intento no pudo saber nada de él hasta cuando hablo con él y diciendo solo su nombre hizo que se desmayara y al momento de cargarlo supo todo acerca de él pero solo hasta que lo toco no antes

Y Ahora ya era tan fuerte que aunque lo tocara no podía saber nada ya de él, bueno tampoco de Sakura y aquí él también se confundió pues en realidad nunca supo que en el futuro Sakura iba a ser dueña de las cartas fue ella misma quien le platico al mago sobre las cartas

A decir verdad Kerberos estaba preocupado por la suerte de los guardianes, si se puede decir que eran algo molestos pero ser objeto de la furia de Clow eso si lo preocupo

Algunas veces tanto Kerberos como Yue fueron atrapados por bolas de energía como esas pero siempre fueron en broma pero si pasaban algunos minutos sin poder menearse por haber caído en las trampas puestas por el mago quien mientras se reía y se divertía ellos no podían moverse por más esfuerzos que hicieran

Pero en esta ocasión los guardianes iban a conocer la verdadera furia de Clow y eso los tenía preocupados tanto a Yue como a Kerberos

- Vámonos –dijo Yuki a Ame al ver desaparecer a la guardiana

- ¿Qué paso? –dice Ame preocupada al ver el semblante serio de Yuki

- Clow –fue lo único que dijo

Mientras

- ¿A dónde se fueron? –pregunto Tomoyo asustada

- No sé, quizás a su casa –Kerberos

- Hay que ir a verlo –dicen preocupados todos

- No… por el momento hay que dejarlos solos si se fue, fue para que no lo veamos enojado –dice Kero

- Pero –dice Tomoyo

- Sus guardianes lo sacaron de quicio –dijo Syaoran muy serio

Por el momento no podían hacer absolutamente nada solo esperar a que se calmara

Aunque Tomoyo se moría de la preocupación no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que se le pase el enojo

Y desafortunadamente así termino la cita de los guardianes pues por más que Ame trataba de animar a Yukito en el camino de regreso pues no lograba ni siquiera que hablara

Lo mismo pasó con Hoshihikari pues Kerberos ya no pronuncio palabra después de decirles que había que dejar que Eriol se tranquilizara

Mientras en su casa en la recamara de los guardianes Eriol estaba que echaba chispas

Está muy molesto por el comportamiento de los guardianes y aunque ya estaban en casa no los soltó y los tenia todavía envueltos es esa energía

No les lastimaba, no les dolía, simplemente el hecho de no estar libres

Eriol dando vueltas de aquí para allá

- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer –decía Eriol dando vueltas de un lado para el otro

- Lo sentimos amo –decían los guardianes

- Lo sentimos lo sentimos –Eriol

- ¿Pero qué es lo que estaban haciendo? ¿pero estoy hablando con el aire o qué? Ya antes habíamos hablado al respecto ¿por qué no dejan a YUE y KERBEROS con sus novias? –Eriol

- Es que Yue tiene que ser mío –dice muy tímidamente Nakuru

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso… ustedes dos no son pareja, Yue fue creación de Clow y tú eres mi creación –Eriol

- Pero son la misma persona –Nakuru

- No… no somos la misma persona está bien que me dio algo de poder, pero nunca seremos la misma persona, si fuera la misma persona yo tendría las cartas y a Yue y Kerberos y ustedes no existirían –Eriol

- ¿QUÉ? –Los guardianes

- Lo que escucharon, si yo hubiera sido completamente Clow nunca hubiera dado mis creaciones, las di porque sabía de antemano que yo ya no iba a tener los poderes que tenía antes –Eriol

- Pero si son sus cartas –dice Supi

- Claro que no son mis cartas ahora son cartas de Sakura y ustedes y yo ya no las podemos tocar –Eriol

- Pero amo –los guardianes

- Pero Amo nada ya vieron que no las podemos tocar… esas cartas ya no son mías y por cierto SPINELSON como te atreviste a atacar a ILUSIÓN –Eriol

- Es que no me dejo entrar… ¿Por qué Hoshihikari tiene que ser novia de ese guardián y no mía? –Supi

- Saben a mí me avisaron Yuki y Kero que querían estar un rato a solas con sus novias, yo dije que no había problema y que no era yo él que tenía que dar permiso, en un momento dado las guardianas son de Syaoran que le pidieran permiso a él ¿Y saben que me dijeron? –Eriol

- NNNNNooooooooo –Guardianes

- Pues que me pedían permisos para distraerlos a ustedes para que no interfirieran con sus citas –Eriol

- ¿Qué? –Guardianes

- Lo que escucharon, yo no podía creer que fuera tal el grado de su envidia que ellos tuvieran que salir a escondidas de ustedes –Eriol

- Pero amo –guardianes

- Pero nada… se van a quedar ahí en esas bolas hasta que desistan de molestar a los guardianes a ver si aprenden –Eriol se va a su recamara

Al otro día Eriol se asomó para ver cómo están pero todavía está muy molesto "como iba a pedir disculpas a todos por el comportamiento de sus guardianes" así que solo los ve y se retira

Sale de su casa como a las 9 era domingo e iba a pasar por Meiling pues iban a ir a casa de Sakura donde le iban a tratar de enseñar cómo hacer un pastel y como todos sabían hacer muy ricos pasteles iba a ser cosa fácil

- Hola Meiling –Eriol

- Nos vamos –Meiling

- Claro –Eriol

- ¿Crees que pueda hacer ese pastel? –Meiling

- Claro veras que no es complicado –Eriol

Y así los dos se van a casa de Sakura al llegar ya todos los estaban esperando desde luego que Yuki y Kero estaban muy preocupados

- Eriol ¿cómo estás? –dice Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa para animarlo

- Bien –dice él sonriendo

- Clow –dijo Yuki

- Un momento Yuki… Kero aunque soy la reencarnación de Clow no soy Clow y quiero que eso les quede bien claro por favor –Eriol

- Pero Clow –Yuki

- Ya les dije que no soy Clow si lo hubiera sido en un 100 por ciento creen que los Hubiera dejado –dice Eriol con una dulce sonrisa

- Esta bien Eriol –dice Kero

- ¿Cómo están Nakuru y Supi? –Yuki

- Están bien –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero no los tienes encerrados? –dice muy serio Yuki

Eriol se queda pensando ni hablar, ellos lo conocían muy bien y no los podía engañar levanta la mano hace un movimiento y Nakuru y Supi caen al suelo pero se encontraron con que no podían salir del cuarto pero al menos ya se podían mover

- Ya están bien –Eriol dice algo serio

Todos se le quedan viendo, no saben que decir

- Bueno estamos aquí para ayudar a Meiling a hacer un pastel así que manos a la obra –Eriol

- Está bien –dicen todos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Y ahí empiezan a hacer uno de los pasteles que mejor le sale a Tomoyo y le van explicando paso por paso a Meiling como lo tiene que hacer pero al final les quedo duro

Todos se sorprende entonces Syaoran le dice cómo hacer otro y este se baja y queda todo apachurrado cosa que los volvió a sorprender, ahora fue el turno de Sakura pero ella no estaba tan segura pues se puede decir que ella aprendió a hacer pasteles mucho después que Tomoyo y Syaoran aunque desde que aprendió siempre le quedaron muy ricos

Y así Sakura le enseño uno de los pasteles, pero igual no quedo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? estamos siguiendo las recetas al pie de la letra porque no nos quedan bien los pasteles –todos se empezaron a intrigar hasta que Meiling le pregunto a Eriol

- Oye Eriol ¿y no podrías hacer que por medio de magia aprenda a hacer pasteles? –Meiling

- Desde luego que no para hacer pasteles no necesitas de magia solo con seguir la receta tienes –Eriol

- Pero si estamos siguiendo las recetas y ninguno queda –dice triste Meiling

- A no… hay que volverlo a intentar –dice Syaoran

- Pero mira… sus mejores pasteles y como están con migo ninguno queda bien –Meiling

- No te des por vencida Meiling –dice Sakura

- Claro volvamos a intentarlo ya verás que ahora si nos sale –dice Tomoyo

Aunque todos estaban poniéndose algo nerviosos pues ningún pastel les estaba quedando ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? y volvieron a intentar con otro pastel

- ¿Qué están haciendo los chicos en la cocina? –pregunta el señor Fujitaka

- Le están enseñando a Meiling como hacer un pastel –dice Sonomi

- Pero por como huele no les está yendo muy bien ¿verdad? –dice Fujitaka

- No y es un desastre la cocina –dice Touya

- Y ya tienen rato tratando de prepararlo –dice Yuki

- Y yo creo que ni la magia les puede ayudar –sonríe Ame

- Haber si les puedo ayudar –dice Fujitaka

- Yo espero que si –sonríe Sonomi

El profesor entra en la cocina y se encuentra con los 5 jóvenes viendo el horno Impacientes

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –pregunta el profesor al verlos

Todos se asustan

- Papá –fue el grito de las chicas

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –Fujitaka

- Es que estamos tratando de enseñarle a Meiling como se hace un pastel –dice Tomoyo

- Pero ahora también los pasteles que sabemos hacer nos quedan mal –dice Sakura

- Pero viendo de esa forma el pastel nunca se va a cocer –dice Fujitaka

- ¡¿QUÉ!? –fue el grito por parte de todos

- Es que yo tengo mala suerte para hacer pasteles y ya se la estoy transmitiendo a ellos –dice muy triste Meiling

- No… no es eso –dice Fujitaka

- ¿Entonces? –preguntan todos con impaciencia viendo que efectivamente en esta ocasión el pastel no se cocía

- Para hacer cualquier platillo… Hay que hacerlo con gusto y amor porque de otra manera nunca va a salir bien –dice el profesor

- Pero yo se cocinar muy bien pero los pasteles nunca me han quedado –dice triste Meiling

- Y cocina muy bien –agrega Syaoran

- Pero los platillos que haces como los sabes hacer disfrutas al hacerlos ¿o no? –Fujitaka

- Desde luego –Meiling

- Pero como nunca has hecho un pastel –Fujitaka

- Claro que he hecho pasteles –dice muy seria Meiling

- Pero nunca te han quedado bien –dice Syaoran

- Bueno eso si –Meiling

- Ese es el problema –dice el profesor

- ¿Cómo que ese es el problema? –dicen todos sorprendidos

- Cómo nunca te han salido bien los pasteles… ahora cada vez que intentas hacer alguno de antemano ya estás pensando en que no te va a salir –Fujitaka

- Pero ¿y los pasteles de nosotros? –dice Tomoyo

- A nosotros nunca nos había quedado mal un pastel y ahora a nadie nos salen –dice Sakura

- Es porque Meiling les está transmitiendo su inseguridad y al sentirse insegura ella, ustedes por más esfuerzos que hacen pues no les van a quedar bien los pasteles –Fujitaka

- ¿Entonces? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos

- No se preocupen déjenme a solas con Meiling y verán cómo puede hacer un pastel delicioso –Fujitaka

- ¿Enserio? –dice Sorprendida Meiling

- Claro ya verás cómo puedes hacer un delicioso pastel y por cierto este que está aquí en el horno ya no se coció –dice Fujitaka sacando la mezcla del horno toda fea medio cocida y cruda

- ¿Entonces? –Meiling

- Déjeme a solas con Meiling y verán que todo sale bien –Fujitaka

- Este bien –y todos salen dejando al Meiling con el profesor

El Profesor solo ve el desorden de la cocina y le dice a Meiling que lo primero que tienen que hacer el limpiar todo, que después hacen el pastel

Desde luego que Meiling muy eficiente ayudo al profesor a limpiar todo rápidamente y al terminar le dijo

- Mira Meiling te voy a enseñar a hacer un pastel con el cual no vas a tener ningún problema –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –Meiling

- Primero los ingredientes hay que ver si no nos hace falta nada –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling

- Necesitamos 2 taza de harina para hot cakes de la que ya viene preparada, ¾ de taza de aceite, ¾ de taza de azúcar, 1 taza de leche, 4 huevos, 1 cucharada de polvos de hornear y betún –Fujitaka

- Aquí está todo –dice Meiling

- Hay que calentar el horno a 200º C. –Fujitaka

- Ya está –Meiling

- Ahora mira para que no tengas problema con el batido todos los ingredientes los ponemos en la licuadora hasta que se mezclen bien –Fujitaka

- Ya está –Meiling

- Engrasamos y enharinamos un molde o si quieres ponerle papel aluminio también se puede de aproximadamente unos 25 ms de diámetro –Fujitaka

- ¿Este está bien? –Meiling

- Claro ahora vacía la pasta y métela en el horno durante 10 minutos –Fujitaka

- ¿10 minutos? –Meiling

- Después de ese tiempo hay que bajar la temperatura a 175º C. por 15 minutos más –Fujitaka

- Está bien -dice Meiling viendo el reloj con impaciencia

- Mira –dice el profesor sacando un reloj de cocina

- Con este reloj podemos programarlo para que suene en 10 minutos sin que tú te tengas que preocupar por el pastel –Fujitaka

- ¿De veras? –Meiling

- Si mira –Fujitaka y lo programa

- Sabias tú que hay comida que si otras personas saben que la vas a preparar y ellos las quieren comer con impaciencia no se cuece –Fujitaka

- ¿NO? –Meiling

- No una vez me entere que en México cuando alguien va a preparar tamales y hay mucha gente que quiere comerlos no se cuecen… a un conocido le paso –Fujitaka

- ¿En verdad? –Meiling

- Si… los tamales normalmente se cuecen en una hora, pero a esta persona eran 3 horas y nunca se cocieron hasta que alguien comento que había mucha gente que quería esos tamales por eso no se cocían –Fujitaka

- ¿No? –Meiling

- No como les paso hace un rato que todos estaban viendo al pobre pastel y este no se coció –Fujitaka en eso suena la alarma

- Ya pasaron los 10 minutos –dice Meiling algo nerviosa

- Calma… mira ahora bájale al horno a 175º C. y vamos a esperar por 15 minutos más –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling pero se queda viendo al pastel

- Sabes Meiling ¿no te gustaría ponerle chispas de chocolate al pastel? –Fujitaka

- Claro –Meiling

- Mira creo que no tengo pero porque no vas rápido a traer a la tienda –Fujitaka

- Yo tengo en mi casa –Meiling

- Esta bien ve rápido yo espero aquí para cuidar el pastel –Fujitaka

- No se preocupe profesor –dice Meiling y sale rápido para su casa

- A dónde va -dicen todos sorprendidos

- A lograr su primer pastel –dice el profesor con una sonrisa

- ¿A lograr su primer pastel? –Todos

- Si… el pastel va a quedar muy bien y todo lo ha hecho ella sola, yo solo le dije como hacerlo –Fujitaka

Paso un ratito y Meiling regreso toda cansada de la carrera que se hecho para llegar antes de que sonara el reloj indicando que el pastel ya estaba, en eso suena

- Ya está -dice Meiling alegre

- Si pero antes de sacarlo hay que revisarlo para ver si ya está bien cocido introduciendo un cuchillo si sale limpio ya está si no hay que esperar otros 5 minutos –Fujitaka

- Si –afirma Meiling

El profesor abre con cuidado el horno y con un cuchillo lo introduce para ver si ya está listo lo saca y el cuchillo sale limpio

- Ya está –Fujitaka

- ¿Ya está? –Meiling

- Si mira, si el cuchillo sale limpio quiere decir que el pastel ya está pero si al sacarlo todavía se le pega pasta hay que esperar un poco más en el horno –Fujitaka

- ¿Un poco más? –Meiling

- Si… las recetas te guían pero siempre hay que tomar en cuenta el tipo de horno, la altura, y hasta el clima –Fujitaka

- ¿Hasta el clima? –Meiling

- Si todo hay que tomarlo en cuenta –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling

- Ahora hay que esperar a que se enfríe un poco para desmoldarlo, mientras empecemos a preparar el betún –Fujitaka

-Si –Meiling

- Mira ahora que no está caliente vamos a empezar a adornarlo –Fujitaka

Un rato después salen de la cocina llevando un hermoso pastel

- Lo lograste –dicen todos al ver a Meiling con el hermoso pastel

- Bueno ahora hay que dar el visto bueno –dice el profesor

- Desde luego -dicen todos

- Este pastel huele muy rico

Todos saborean un pedazo de pastel acompañándolo con té y nadie puede creer lo rico que esta y lo suave, Meiling solo está al pendiente de sus comentarios

- Mmm

- Delicioso

- Que rico esta

- Esta muy suave –y demás comentarios se escucharon

Meiling se sentía feliz por fin había hecho un pastel que le quedara bien

- Ahora Meiling te voy a decir cuál fue el secreto para que te saliera bien porque si te acuerdas yo solo te fui diciendo como hacerlo pero tú lo hiciste sola –dice el profesor

- ¡Es verdad! ¿por qué me salió bien? –Meiling

- Porqué al estarlo haciendo no estabas al pendiente de si me va a quedar bien, estabas atenta a mis indicaciones, ¿te acuerdas lo que te comente de los tamales? –Fujitaka

- Que como la gente estaba impaciente por comer tamales estos no se cocieron –Meiling

- Es verdad, pero yo te hice una pequeña trampa –Fujitaka

- ¿Una pequeña trampa? –Meiling

- Si, primero te distraje con lo de los tamales… y al momento que le bajaste al pastel ya te ibas a poner a ver el pastel –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling

- Pues fue en ese momento que te saque de la cocina para que el pastel se cociera bien –Fujitaka

- ¿No necesitaba las chispas de chocolate? –Meiling

- No… es más tenemos en la alacena lo que hice fue distraerte para que el pastel se cociera bien y así fue –Fujitaka

- Eso es verdad… mientras estaba viendo todos los pasteles al no cocerse yo les subía la temperatura y se quemaban –Meiling

- Siempre debes de tener paciencia para preparar cualquier cosa y ya sabes nunca estés frente a un horno mientras cocines –Fujitaka

- Mira queda una rebanada para tú amigo –dice Sakura

- Gracias –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa

Al fin supo cómo hacer un pastel.

CONTINUARA:

Hoy estamos a 20 de mayo 2003

Quisiera hacer unos comentarios respecto a la historia y es que la maestra me dice que si estoy tomando los personajes pero que tienen un toque mexicano y ni hablar como le digo tiene que ser pues casi no sé nada de la cultura japonesa en verdad es tan poco lo que llega acá a México que se puede decir que solo llegan los animes y eso algunos y es de ahí de donde nosotros conocemos su cultura pero no sabemos nada más

Les comento esto porque me dijo que lo que escribí de la navidad estaba mal que por que lo había escrito así que ahora que ya se lo cambié y yo le dije que lo que paso fue que la navidad la escribí antes de saber cómo festejan allá la navidad y que como ya estaba publicado así no lo podía cambiar y les voy a comentar como la pasan ya que la mayoría de ustedes me imagino que no saben cómo se festeja la navidad allá

Como se ve en uno de los capítulos también se adornan las cosas con motivos navideños pero lo hacen por las películas norteamericanas que ven y como acá se adorna porque ellos no, pero la diferencia de nosotros es que acá festejamos el nacimiento de Jesús pero allá, solo como un 4 por ciento del total de los japoneses son cristianos pero ellos festejan ese día

¿Cómo les diré? como el día del amor y la amistad y la llegada de Santa Claus y como la mayoría de las películas terminan en parejas allá se festeja diferente es más mejor que un día del amor en los Estados Unidos y se los digo porque yo ya pase un día del amor en USA

En Japón el 24 o el 25 de Diciembre las parejas de Japón el novio invita a la novia a ir a un restaurante mucho muy lujoso y le pide matrimonio dándole un gran diamante entre más grande mejor y se pueden casar prácticamente en uno o dos días la verdad cuando yo me entere también me sorprendí porque cuando la boda del profesor con Sonomi pues puse como 26 días de diferencia la verdad yo no sabía que así se casaran allá

Además que esos días el 24 y el 25 se acostumbra dar regalos pudiéramos decir que igual que nosotros, pero no, aquí tenemos la costumbre de dar regalos sin recibir nada a cambio o dar algo aunque solo sea representativo, nunca del mismo precio pues sabemos a la perfección que no todos contamos con los mismos recursos solo en los intercambios que se hacen en las escuelas o en las oficinas que se establece un monto para no dar regalos muy desproporcionados pero entre la familia y los amigos no hay límite de precio

Pero en Japón allá se acostumbra dar regalos pero tienen que ser más o menos del mismo precio y si de casualidad llegas a dar algo de valor a una persona que por el momento no te puede devolver un regalo del mismo precio, ya te ganaste su enemistad, pues es insultar a la persona por darle un regalo que esta persona por el momento no te puede devolver

Lo digo porque puse que a Touya su papá y su Abuelo le regalaron un carro en navidad, aparte que los puse en familia que es como acá pasamos la navidad

Saben allá es muy común regalar artículos de limpieza como jabones, perfumes, etc. Pues son símbolo de purificación

El dar regalos allá, es una tradición muy antigua que coincidió con la nuestra pero creo que allá se dan regalos en dos épocas del año no estoy muy segura y acá solo en navidad

En Japón celebran la navidad como ya les mencione pero el mismo día 25 en la noche se quitan todos los adornos y se ponen los adornos de ellos para esperar la llegada del año nuevo, para ellos estos días son de gran importancia ya que son días de purificación y bendiciones y son días de descanso para todos en el país

Son 4, el 31 de diciembre que es para arreglar y hacer limpieza general de las casas ese día el ama de casa hace un guisado que se comerá por los próximos 3 días pues son días de purificación para todos y descanso así que tampoco las amas de casa deben trabajar claro que esa tradición en los últimos años se ha ido perdiendo pues ya hay grandes cadenas de alimentos que trabajan esos días para hacer la comida de esos días pero las amas de casa no deben trabajar (Esa costumbre la deberíamos de adaptar acá)

También van a los templos a recibir las primeras bendiciones del año los niños reciben de los adultos o más bien de las personas casadas un sobre con dinero de regalo, y el día primero de Enero se reciben todas las tarjetas de Felicitaciones que envían los amigos esto también lo sacan en la serie y que van al templo y el papá de Sakura comenta que tiene que terminar con la comida que es la que se come durante esos días.

Por cierto las tarjetas las hacen, allá no se venden tarjetas hechas como acá

Las empresas organizan eventos deportivos y competencias para entretener a la gente y las grandes cadenas televisoras las transmiten hacen muchas cosas durante esos días de descanso pero sin faltar el ir a los templos para recibir las bendiciones el día 4 de Enero regresan todos a sus actividades cotidianas

Bueno hasta aquí ya conté algo de las tradiciones de Japón que por no saberlas fue que las escribí diferentes pido disculpas por los errores pero acá se puede decir que no sabemos prácticamente nada de sus costumbres

Y de nuevo gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Pérez Smeraldtsuki

p. d. estas anotaciones las hice antes de terminar el capítulo hoy es 23 de mayo del 2003, quiero decirles que si quieren hacer el pastel que viene anotado lo pueden hacer es muy sencillo y es muy rico y lo pueden adornar con lo que gusten, Chantilly, azúcar glas, betún, chocolate etc. Se hace en licuadora pero yo generalmente lo hago con batidora

p. d. hay personas que no me han escrito pero me agregan en sus contactos del Messenger pero he tenido problemas por contactarlos así porque no todos son de las historias de Sakura así que si no me escriben yo no los voy a agregar gracias

Viernes 14 de septiembre de 2007

Hoy termino de limpiar este capítulo, quite mucho de los comentarios de arriba, que estuvieron largos, pero gracias por seguir mi historia, por cierto solo una persona me ha dicho que hizo el pastel, ojala alguien más lo haga y me diga qué tal le salió

Gracias por sus comentarios

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 20 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	26. Chapter 26

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y se han tomado la molestia de escribirme, no lo puedo creer ya son 93, y me encanta, pero saben también se de muchas personas que han leído mis historias y no me han escrito pero de todos maneras gracias por leerme he recibido correos de toda latino América y de España, me encanta saber de donde son las personas que me escriben, y saber que de todos los países de habla Hispana me escriben es algo increíble Gracias

Zazzil, aquí está el otro capítulo como te lo prometí bueno un día después hoy martes 12 agosto del 2003 empiezo el capítulo 5

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 5 ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

Los guardianes estaban algo serios

Kero y Hoshi trataban de animar a Supi quien estaba mucho muy serio y casi no hacía nada para no molestarlos

Pero Kero se sentía mal pues en cierta forma él ya tenía a alguien especial

Pero Supi pues no

Hablo con Hoshi y quedaron de acuerdo en que mientras estuvieran los tres juntos no iba a ver nada de demostraciones de afecto para no molestar a Supi pues él no iba a tener una compañera como ellos lo eran

Así que como ya estaban de acuerdo pues trataban de animar a Supi pero él solo los veía y no decía nada

A Yuki le pasaba algo por el estilo, Nakuru apenas si hablaba

Cuando pasaron Touya y Yuki para ir a la universidad solo el saludo se sentó en el asiento trasero y se quedó callada

Las hermanas mayores Li solo la vieron pues se enteraron del problema porque ellas estaban también en la escuela cuando los guardines salieron

Pero Nakuru apenas si le dirigió la palabra en todo el día a Yuki pero igual todos en su salón notaron el comportamiento de la chica y cuando le preguntaban a Yuki solo decía:

- - Es que ya acepto que tengo novia –Yuki

Pero el comportamiento de la chica era muy extraño

En la tarde Meiling estaba contenta porque le había gustado mucho el pastel a Ichiro

Todos fueron a sus clases de magia aunque Nakuru y Supi pidieron no ir por algún tiempo mientras se olvidaban un poco el asunto que habían provocado y Eriol acepto

Las clases siguieron normalmente en la escuela de magia aunque Eriol notaba que tanto Syaoran como Sakura y los guardianes se sentían incómodos por la ausencia de Nakuru y Supi

Aunque él les decía que ellos estaban bien y que fueron ellos los que pidieron no ir a la escuela

Mientras Nakuru con la ayuda de Supi estaba arreglando algunas cajas que todavía no habían desempacado cuando se encontraron con el medallón de Eriol que había dicho se lo iba a dar a Sakura

- Mira lo que me encontré –dice Nakuru sacando la caja del medallón

- ¿Qué es? –se aproxima Supi

- Es el medallón que el amo Eriol le va a dar a Sakura –Nakuru

- Es verdad ¿por qué no se lo abra dado aún? –Supi

- A lo mejor se le olvido –Nakuru

- Quizás –Supi

Y así siguen sacando cosas de la caja y las van guardando

Al otro día cuando todos se fueron Eriol no se llevó a Supi pues pensó que no quería ir pero al darse cuenta de eso pues Supi le pidió a una de la chicas del servicio que si no lo llevaba pues quería ir a visitar a los guardianes y entregarles algo

La chica lo llevo y vio que llevaba una cajita

- Hola a todos –saludo Supi entrando en el cuarto de los guardianes donde estaba Kero y Hoshi algo tristes por no ver a Supi

- Hola –saludaron los dos alegres de verlo

- ¿Me extrañaron? –dijo sorprendido el guardián

- Claro –dice Hoshi

- Desde luego... si somos un equipo –dice Kero

- Pero –Supi

- Mira… nosotros somos los únicos de nuestra especia… así que te tengo que aguantar –dice presumido Kero

- ¿Qué? –dice Supi empezando una pelea entre ellos

- "Por lo menos ya recuperaron su humor" –piensa Hoshi

Y así pasan la mañana entre peleas y retándose en los juegos de video en un momento en que estaban Hoshi y Kero en una carrera, Supi se acordó del medallón que había dejado a un lado cuando llego a saludar él lo toma y piensa

- "¿Cómo me gustaría poder llamar a las cartas con este medallón?"

En ese momento el medallón brillo y el libro se abrió y una carta fue a las manos… bueno patitas del guardián

Quedando este sorprendido

Claro que al momento de brillar el medallón Kero sintió una débil energía aunque se destanteo pues fue la energía de Clow la que sintió y mientras trataba de identificar esa energía Supi regreso de inmediato la carta al libro

¿Qué había pasado?

¿No que ellos no podían llamar a las cartas ni tocarlas?

¿Por qué con solo pensarlo y sosteniendo el medallón la carta había obedecido? –pensaba Supi

Cuando Kero lo interrumpió

- ¿Qué si sentiste esa energía? –Kero

- ¿Qué? –Supi

- ¿Qué si sentiste esa energía? –Kero

- No... No sentí nada ¿de qué energía hablas? –Supi

- Se sintió una energía muy extraña –dice Hoshi

- Era la energía de Clow… aunque fue muy leve esa energía –Kero

- Pues yo no sentí nada –dice Supi guardando la caja

- Y ¿esa caja? –Kero

- Es algo que le voy a regalar a Nakuru –Supi dice para que no le pidieran más explicaciones

- A bueno –Kero

- ¿Por qué no seguimos con las carreras? van a ver cómo les gano –dice Supi tomando uno de los controles

- ¿Quisieras... aquí soy el mejor? –dice Kero

Y así se olvidó de la energía que sintió

En la tarde cuando todos llegaron Supi pidió que se quería de nuevo quedar en casa y le pidió a Nakuru que si se quedaba con él

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Pensé que ya estaban bien? –dicen las chicas

- No... No tiene nada que ver con lo del otro día... es que encontré una caja con cosas que todavía no he desempacado... y quisiera que Nakuru me ayudara... y por cierto toma pero ábrelo al rato –Supi le da la cajita

Al ver la caja Nakuru se acordó del medallón que se encontraron

- No se preocupen yo le voy a ayudar, si no tardamos al rato los alcanzamos –Nakuru

- Bueno entonces al rato nos vemos –Todos

- Claro… no creo que tardemos –Supi

Todos salen con rumbo a la escuela y Nakuru se fue con rumbo a su casa con Supi en brazos y la caja del medallón, cuando llego a su casa le pregunto

- Bueno Supi dime ¿qué es eso de la caja que tienes que desempacar? ¿No sacamos todo ayer? –Nakuru

- ¿Te acuerdas que encontramos el medallón? –Supi

- Si y que se lo íbamos a dar al amo Eriol para que se lo diera a Sakura ¿no es verdad? –Nakuru

- Si... pero paso algo que ni yo me imagine –Supi

- ¿Qué paso? –dice Nakuru acercándose al guardián

- Lo que pasa es que en la mañana cuando estaba con Kero y Hoshi bueno ellos estaban jugando y yo me acorde que había llevado el medallón y me quede pensando que ¿Cómo me gustaría poder llamar a las cartas con este medallón? –Supi

- Y ¿qué paso? –Nakuru

- El medallón brillo entonces el libro brillo y una carta Sakura fue a parar a mis patitas –Supi

- ¿QUÉ? –Nakuru

- Lo que escuchaste... tuve una carta en mis patitas –Supi

- Y ¿por qué no la guardaste? –Nakuru

- Oye... las cartas casi son de mi tamaño ¿en dónde la iba a guardar? –Supi

- No sé… en algún lugar donde no la encontraran –Nakuru

- No es tan fácil… se sintió una leve energía del amo –Supi

- ¿Una energía del amo? –Nakuru

- Si… eso llamo la atención tanto de Kero como de Hoshi –Supi

- ¿De los dos? –Nakuru

- Si pero como se quedaron sintiendo la energía no vieron que la carta fue a dar a mis manos… pero eso me dio tiempo de devolverla –Supi

- O sea que llamaste a la carta con el medallón y ¿pudiste tomarla sin ningún problema? –Nakuru

- Bueno si… el problema fue la energía del amo –Supi

- Pero si tratamos de eliminar la energía del amo... seguro podemos recuperar las cartas –Nakuru

- Pero si el amo se entera nos va a regañar –Supi

- Pero si le entregamos todas las cartas y le decimos que Sakura no es una buena dueña pues le pudimos quitar las cartas y no es una chica responsable seguro se queda con las cartas, Yuki con migo... y Kero como tu esclavo –Nakuru

- Oye eso suena muy bien ¿pero qué vamos a hacer para disfrazar la energía del amo? –Supi

- Tenemos que unirnos a otros magos así con la energía de todos no van a descubrir la energía de uno, nadie va a poder reclamar para uno solo las cartas y al mismo tiempo nadie va a poder manejarlas, pero los podemos utilizar para recuperar las cartas y con el medallón nosotros si vamos a poder usar las cartas –Nakuru

- ¿Pero quienes crees que se quieran prestar para ayudarnos? los más fueres son el amo, Sakura y Syaoran –Supi

- Bueno... estamos en una escuela de magia yo creo que cualquiera querrá tener poderes como los de ellos, solo hay que buscar muy bien... tienen que tener ciertos poderes... para que la mezcla de todos nos permita llamar a las cartas sin que descubran quienes somos –Nakuru

- Esa es una buena idea ¿ahora qué hacemos? –Supi

- Pues vamos a la escuela... yo me encargo de ver quiénes son los indicados para unirse a nosotros –Nakuru

Así llegan a la escuela Eriol los ve extraño

¿Qué les está pasando?

- Hola Eriol –dice Nakuru

- Pensé que no iban a venir –Eriol

- ¿Por qué no? si te dijimos que al rato vendríamos y aquí estamos –dice la guardiana muy animada

Eriol no entendía el cambio de ánimo de sus guardianes en los últimos días habían estado muy deprimidos por lo que había pasado y en cierta forma él pensaba que ya habían entendido que ni Hoshi ni Yuki eran para ellos

Pero ese cambio de carácter tan de repente pues no sabía bien que pensar

Desde luego que tanto Nakuru como Supi, dejaron de acosar a los guardianes para que pensaran que ya todo estaba bien

Pero...

Como la mayoría de las tardes Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran empezaron a practicar magia

Sakura con sus cartas, Eriol con sus poderes, pero el que se sentía extraño era Syaoran

Pues por más que intentaba dominar sus poderes era tal la energía que sentía que casi siempre terminaba en algún problema

Por ejemplo se ponía a hacer cosas como llenar cubetas de agua para enseñarse a controlar la magia que tenía que usar para que no se derramara el líquido

Pero algo curioso pasaba, un día usaba una cantidad de energía y al otro día que usaba la misma energía, se caía el agua

No entendía por qué, pero a la vez sentía correr mucha energía por todo su cuerpo y no sabía bien como enfocar sus poderes por más que quería hacer las cosas bien siempre terminaban en algún problema

Sakura bueno ella por más esfuerzos que hacía para hacer magia sin las cartas siempre terminaba con los mismos resultados

Las cartas liberándose para ayudar a Sakura

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –decía la profesora Mitsuki

- No sé... no se –decía triste Sakura

- ¿No has hecho magia sin las cartas? –Mitsuki

- No... Bueno si... una magia –Sakura

- ¿Una? –Mitsuki

- Si... y es la de regresar las cosas a como estaban antes de usar magia –dice Sakura

- a ver… inténtalo –Mitsuki

- Mire –Sakura recoge el agua que Syaoran había tirado

- ¿Y porque no puedes hacer otra magia? –Mitsuki

- No sé –Sakura

- Pero si puedes hacer esa puedes hacer otra –Mitsuki

- Pues yo creo que sí... ¿pero? –Sakura

- Mira ¿Los puedes dejar como antes? –Mitsuki toma unos papeles y los quema con magia

- Pues sí –Sakura vuelve a hacer la magia que hizo antes pero

OH sorpresa en ese momento se creó otra carta

Sale un señor muy formal de la carta y restaura los papeles y quedan como antes de hacer la magia que los había quemado

Se convierte en carta y va a dar a las manos de Sakura

- ¿Y eso? –dice sorprendida la profesora Mitsuki

- Es otra carta –dice apenada Sakura

Eriol y Syaoran están sorprendidos

Nunca habían visto como Sakura hacia apareces las cartas

Bueno Syaoran si, pues cuando apareció a VER Y ESCUCHAR él estaba con ella telepáticamente y si había visto cómo fue que creo la carta

Pero en aquella ocasión fue por lo asustada que estaba que la creo

¿Pero y ahora?

La profesora no lo podía creer, en lugar de aprender a usar la magia sin las cartas, ahora aparecía otra nueva carta

- ¿Pero por qué? –Dice sorprendida la maestra

- Eso no lo debí hacer ¿verdad? –dice apenada Sakura

- Lo que pasa… es que las cartas fueron creadas para facilitar el trabajo –Eriol

- Pero... las otras cartas aparecieron porque de alguna manera yo me sentía nerviosa, triste o asustada –Sakura

- Pues sí... pero más bien fueron creadas dándote una solución a tus problemas –Eriol

- Pero ahorita mi problema es que no puedo hacer magia sin las cartas –Sakura

- Bueno la creación de esta carta... fue porque has usado últimamente esa magia seguido y como ya te dije las cartas fueron creadas para facilitarte la vida –Eriol

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ahora ya no puedo hacer magia sin las cartas? –dice triste Sakura

- Pues no –dice Eriol

- No te preocupes ya encontraremos una solución –dice Syaoran abrazando a Sakura quien tiene ganas de llorar

Desde luego que como había algunos jóvenes viendo las prácticas de los chicos se corrió como reguero de agua la noticia de que Sakura había creado otra carta

Y comentarios de asombro y admiración se escucharon por toda la escuela y más tardo en crear la carta que todas las personas de la escuela tanto alumnos como maestros estaban en el patio para ver la nueva creación mágica

Sakura no sabía bien que hacer, así que Syaoran pidió de favor si les permitían retirarse

Los maestros desde luego que lo permitieron y así Syaoran y Sakura se retiraron

Antes de irse Syaoran pidió permiso tanto a su mamá como a Touya para que los dejaran ir a dar un paseo para distraer a Sakura y desde luego que se lo dieron pues realmente Sakura necesitaba distraerse

- ¿Cómo me gustaría tener un novio como él? –fue el comentario de una chica

- Pues él fue mi prometido –comenta Meiling

- ¿Fue tú prometido? –fue el grito de algunas chicas

- Bueno si... pero eso acaba hace tiempo cuando se enamoró de Sakura -Meiling

- ¿Pero cómo que se acabó? si tú eras su prometida no tenía por qué irse con otra –otra chica

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que en realidad… fue algo que yo le dije de niña... como no le gustaba nadie... pues... pero quedamos en que si algún día él se enamoraba me lo tenía que decir y en ese momento terminábamos el compromiso... además que soy su prima –Meiling

- A bueno si ese fue el acuerdo pues ni hablar... pero debió de ser muy especial con tigo pues cuida mucho a Sakura

- En realidad no... Nunca hubo algo especial... nunca me quiso de la forma en que quiere a Sakura... si me cuidaba de la misma forma que aún lo hace... pero yo quería ser especial para él –Meiling

En ese momento Ichiro se alejó pues estaba cerca de Meiling y escucho toda la plática y la verdad él tenía poderes, era bastante hábil pero nunca se podrían comparar con alguno de ellos y eso a él le daba tristeza pues él quería ver si Meiling aceptaba ser su novia pero nunca se podría comparar con Syaoran

Claro que al alejarse no termino de escuchar todo lo que estaban hablando

- Ni hablar –dice otra de las chicas

- Pero saben –dice Meiling bajando la voz y viendo para todos lados para ver si Ichiro no estaba por ahí

- Pero Saben... a mí me agrada Ichiro... y creo que a lo mejor –Meiling dice con una sonrisa

- Eso sería genial –dice otra de ellas

- Estupendo él también es muy hábil en la magia –dice otra

- Eso no me interesa es muy guapo –dice Meiling sintiéndose entre nubes

- Entonces muy pronto tendremos a una nueva pareja –ríen las chicas

- Que dios te escuche... que dios te escuche –Meiling

Desde luego que todos platicaban de la nueva carta creada por Sakura... y de cómo todos deben superarse para estar al nivel de los jóvenes

Si bien nadie podía tener los poderes de ninguno de los tres Eriol, Sakura ni Syaoran al menos los poderes que tenían, los tenían que dominar muy bien todos

Pero también otro grupo de 4 jóvenes se sentían tristes después de escuchar a las 4 hermanas Li hablar de su hermano y que se sentían tristes por ellas ser sus hermanas y no cualquier otra mujer para aspirar a tener de novio a Syaoran y se fueron

- Claro que hay un chico por ahí que me gusta mucho –dice Shiefa

- Pues a mí también me gusta otro joven –dice Feimei

- Es que aquí hay jóvenes muy apuestos y con muchas habilidades – dice Faren

- Hay pero a ver si no se espantan porque nuestro hermano es Syaoran –dice Fuutie

- Pero ¿por qué? –preguntan todas

- Porque como nadie se puede comparar con los poderes que tiene nuestro hermano... quizás eso los espante y no se animen a hablarnos por sentir que no pueden competir con los poderes de Syaoran –Fuutie

- Hay Syaoran... por tu culpa nadie se nos va a acercar –dicen tristes las demás

- Pero ¿no podemos hacer algo? –dice Shiefa

- Claro que podemos... Meiling aprendió a hacer pasteles para ese chico Ichiro –Faren

- Es verdad... a los hombres se les empieza a conquistar por el estómago –Feimei

- Y nosotras somos muy hábiles haciendo comida de cualquier tipo–Shiefa

- Es verdad... vamos a conquistarlos por el estómago y hacerles entender que nos interesan por lo que son no por los poderes que puedan tener el que no sean tan poderosos como Eriol o Syaoran no quiere decir que ellos no sean también especiales y no puedan ser nuestros novios –Faren

- Si hay que hacer eso... pero primero hay que ver si investigamos a ver si le echan algo a la comida que preparan Sakura o Tomoyo –Feimei

- Pero ya hemos analizado muchas cosas no sé cuántas cosas y no hemos encontrado nada –Fuutie

- Porque no mejor tratamos de conquistarlos haciendo nuestra propia comida y dejamos en paz a Syaoran y Sakura porque cada vez veo que Syaoran se enoja más –Faren

- Si es verdad –Feimei

Pero los 5 jóvenes, se sentían tristes por no poder ni siquiera igualar los poderes de Syaoran y se van encontrándose en una esquina meditando

Eriol, Tomoyo con todos los guardianes platicaba con la profesora Mitsuki de la nueva carta creada por Sakura, en verdad que tenía mucho poder y esa facilidad de crear las cartas era algo que los asombraba

En eso ve Nakuru que los jóvenes se alejan de los demás y se acerca a ellos para ver porque están tristes

- ¿Qué les sucede? –Rubymoon

- ¿Rubymoon? –dicen sorprendidos los jóvenes

- ¿Les sucede algo? por favor llámenme Nakuru que es mi nombre –vuelve a preguntar y se transforma en Nakuru

- Es tu nombre... pero eres Rubymoon –dice uno de ellos Tako

- Si... bueno... pero esa es mi identidad... pero cuando tengo forma humana me llamo Nakuru –Nakuru

- ¿Hay quien fuera tú para tener los poderes que tienes? –dice Takechi

- Bueno... pero yo tengo poderes por ser una creación mágica –Nakuru

- Buen... si... pero tener tantos poderes como los que tiene Eriol... solo así se fijara en mi esa chica –dice triste Yoshio

- O Syaoran... los dos son muy poderosos... claro no se comparan con los poderes de esa chica... Kinomoto –dice Hayashi

- Pero ustedes pueden tener los poderes de Sakura –Nakuru

- ¿Los poderes de Sakura? –Los cinco

- Claro... ella no puede hacer magia si no son con las cartas –dice Nakuru pensando en un plan

- Bueno si le ha costado trabajo –dice Ichiro

- Pero ella tiene un gran poder y el haber creado otra carta... es muestra suficiente de su poder –Yoshio

- Bueno si... tiene algo de poder... pero saben –dice misteriosa Nakuru

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntan todos

- ¿Qué ella no siempre tubo esos poderes? –Nakuru

- ¿Cómo que no siempre tuvo esos poderes? –todos

- No... en realidad... ella no puede hacer magia sin las cartas ¿verdad? –dice Nakuru

- Si es verdad... pero hace de todo porque son cartas de ella y creo que son más de 50 –Yoshio

- 56 con la que acaba de crear –Nakuru

- Eso demuestra que tiene muchos poderes –Ichiro

- Pero saben... esas cartas o por lo menos 53... En realidad no son de ella –dice en voz baja Nakuru

- ¿Cómo que no son de ella? –todos

- Todas son cartas Sakura –Ichiro

- Bueno ahora sí... pero no siempre fueron cartas Sakura... a decir verdad... 53 de ellas –dice Nakuru

- ¿Cómo está eso? –Yoshio

- Si... esas cartas no siempre fueron cartas Sakura... antes fueron cartas Clow –Nakuru

- ¿Cartas Clow? –preguntan los 5

- Si... en un principio fueron cartas Clow o sea que fueron de Eriol en su vida pasada –Nakuru

- ¿Entonces? –los 5

- Lo que pasa es que mi amo tiene muchísimo poder y no necesita de las cartas por eso se las dejo a Sakura –Nakuru

- Pero entonces él ya sabía que iban a ser de Sakura –Hayashi

- En realidad no –Nakuru

- ¿No? –fue la pregunta de parte de los 5

- No... En realidad ella fue la elegido por encontrarse el libro dentro de su casa pero si cualquiera de ustedes hubiera abierto el libro... seguro ustedes hubieran sido los nuevos dueños de las cartas –Nakuru

- ¿En serio? –Todos

A decir verdad los 5 jóvenes eran todos mayores el más chico era Ichiro un poco mayor que Meiling y los demás eran un poco mayores que las hermanas Li

Difíciles de engañar pero eso de que cualquiera puede ser dueño de las cartas hay que pensarlo para poder acercarse a las jóvenes Li

- Pero las cartas son cartas Sakura... sus guardianes son muy poderosos... no creo que podamos ni siquiera acercarnos –Takechi

- Bueno... hacer eso de ir y tomar las cartas... no... Simplemente no se puede... pero yo sé de una manera para tomar las cartas –dice Nakuru más bajito para que nadie la escuchara más que ellos

- Haber... dices que cualquiera de nosotros podemos ser los dueños de las cartas y que tú sabes cómo tomarlas –dice Hayashi

- ¿Pero eso no sería robo? –pregunta Ichiro

- No... Solo vamos a tomar lo que no debió de ser de Sakura pues ella es una niña y las tomamos para que sean de ustedes que son hombres responsables –Nakuru

- ¿Pero? –Takechi

- ¿No quieren que las chicas Li se fijen en ustedes? –Nakuru

- Bueno si –Tako

- Pues para eso tienen que incrementar muchísimo sus poderes y que mejor manera que manejando las cartas –Nakuru

- Bueno... y no necesitamos conocimientos especiales para manejarlas –Hayashi

- Ustedes lo han visto... Sakura solo dice su nombre y salen las cartas... ¿qué tanto de especial hay en decir sus nombres? –Nakuru

- Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – Tako

- Miren... lo que pasa es que yo tengo un medallón con el que fueron creadas las cartas y con él se pueden llamar a las cartas –Nakuru

- ¿Con un medallón? –Todos

- Si... con él... el problema es que se siente la energía del amo Clow y si se dan cuenta seguro nos regaña... Nosotros ya no necesitamos de los poderes de las cartas pues Eriol es muy poderoso pero a mí me gustaría ayudarlos a ustedes para que puedan conquistar a las chicas Li –Nakuru

- ¿Entonces? ¿Nosotros podemos compartir las cartas? –Tako

- Claro por partes iguales... unas diez para cada uno y poco a poco ustedes van a poder hacer sus propias cartas –Nakuru

- Oigan... eso sería estupendo –dice Tako

- Y a la vez de volvernos más poderosos podemos conquistar a las chicas Li –dice Takechi

- Ven... yo solo los quiero ayudar –dice Nakuru

- ¿Pero dices que la energía de Clow se siente? ¿Qué se puede hacer? –pregunta Yoshio

- Bueno... lo que tenemos que hacer es que todos al mismo tiempo le transmitan poder al medallón para ver si podemos hacer que la energía del amo no se sienta y de esta forma nadie identifique de quien es la energía pues al ser ustedes 5 y la del amo son 6 así nadie va a poder distinguirlos –Nakuru

- Pero –Tako

- Miren porque no hacemos algo ya está cerca la hora de la salida ¿porque no vamos todos juntos a otro sitio? donde podamos hacer algo y nadie nos descubra porque si estamos aquí seguro Eriol nos descubre y no nos va a ir muy bien –Nakuru

- Bueno si quieren podemos ir a mi Casa... donde vivo hay cerca un bosque y creo que ahí podemos hacer cualquier cosa sin que nadie se dé cuenta –dice Hayashi

- Es una estupenda idea –Nakuru

- Nakuru –se escucha que la llaman, todos voltean

- Hola Eriol –dice Nakuru con una sonrisa

- Veo que tienes nuevos amigos –Eriol

- Hola Jiraguisawa –dicen todos y se presentan

- ¿Quisiéramos invitar a Nakuru a ir al cine? –dice uno de ellos

- ¿Estarás bien? -pregunta Eriol sorprendido por la invitación tan rápida

- Claro Eriol ya vez que ya deje en paz a Yukito ¿qué mejor manera de olvidarme de él que saliendo con otras personas? –Nakuru

- ¿Pero? –Eriol

- Mira no te preocupes si no confías en mí, que también venga Supi para que si me pasa algo él me defienda –Nakuru

- Bueno... pero no te vayas a tardar –Eriol

- No se preocupe... nosotros la vamos a cuidar –Takechi

- Bueno –Eriol

Y así todos se dirigen a las puertas para ir al lugar donde vive Hayashi, entran por la puerta pidiendo que los transportara a todos

Mientras Syaoran fue a dar un paseo con Sakura para distraerla

- ¿Mira qué tal si vamos a un lago para remar un rato? –dice Syaoran

- Claro eso sería divertido –Sakura

Y así se van a remar

Mientras están en el lago Sakura contempla triste el paisaje

- ¿Pero qué te pasa amor? no estés tan triste –dice Syaoran acercándose a Sakura y abrazándola con ternura

- Es qué... ¿no sé cómo le puedo hacer? –Sakura

- Mira venimos aquí para que te olvides un rato de la magia –Syaoran

- Pero... la magia emana de mi... no lo puedo evitar –Sakura

- Bueno de mí también –dice Syaoran viendo sus manos ahora con guantes

- Permíteme –le sonríe Sakura tomando agua del lago y mojando los guantes de Syaoran

- Si tú te sientes rara... mírame a mí –Syaoran

- Pero tú –Sakura

- Por lo menos tu puedes crear cartas con la energía que sientes de más... pero mírame a mí... ¿qué puedo hacer? –Syaoran

- Tu puedes hacer muchas cosas –Sakura

- Si... pequeños incendios e inundaciones que si no estoy con tigo no sé qué hubiera pasado ya –dice muy serio Syaoran

Sakura sonríe y le da un beso

- No te preocupes... apenas estas aprendiendo –Sakura

- Pero mira... ya es más de un año de cuando aparecieron estos nuevos poderes y así como poder dominarlos a la perfección... no puedo –Syaoran

- Pero pronto los vas a poder dominar –Sakura

- Eso es fácil para ti decirlo –Syaoran

- Oye... ¿¡porque no mejor vamos a casa del abuelo a practicar la magia?! –Sakura

- Pero se supone que venimos aquí para que te olvides de la magia –Syaoran

- Pero mira... lo que pasa es que yo he estado como limitando mis poderes por tratar de hacer lo que me piden... pero quisiera hacer magia sin límites –Sakura

- ¿Eso quieres? –Syaoran

- Claro así tú también puedes practicar libremente sin tener que preocuparte de algún accidente pues como vamos estar juntos pues nos cuidamos –Sakura

- Bueno creo que esa es una buena idea –sonríe Syaoran

Y Así los dos se van a casa del abuelo de Sakura

Ya en casa del abuelo los jóvenes se fueron al patio trasero para practicar Sakura dejo salir a todas las cartas y desde luego que para sacar a ESPERANZA se tomaron de la mano

Syaoran hacía algunas cosas para retar a diferentes cartas como CARRERA por ejemplo

Antes de que empezaran a correr Sakura con carrera, el hacía un hechizo con su bastón y hechizaba sus pies para correr tan rápido como carrera

También practicaron tiro al blanco, Sakura con la carta flecha y desde luego Syaoran haciendo hechizos para quedar al mismo nivel de la carta y Sakura

Sin darse cuenta cuando Syaoran estaba con Sakura a ella nunca le pasaba nada al estar cerca de él

Pero por ejemplo cualquier otra persona que se le acercara un poco más de lo normal, le daba pequeños toques o descargas eléctricas así que ya todos median su distancia con Syaoran

Ellos pensaban que como eran novios y tenían magia pues a ellos no les afectaban

Aunque con Eriol también le pasaba lo mismo

Aunque como él sabía tratar a Syaoran o más bien la energía del chico sabía controlar esas pequeñas descargas y no le pasaba nada

Pero algo curioso paso con los poderes de los chicos ellos lo hacían por juego pero a la vez Syaoran ya estaba aprendiendo a hacer todo lo que hacían las cartas Sakura

Por ejemplo llamaba a laberinto y Syaoran hacia otro laberinto parecido

Llamaba a Espejo y el también aparecía otro espejo

Y así con todas las cartas

Pero a pesar que ya hacía casi todo lo que hacía Sakura con las cartas su energía no disminuía siempre iba en aumento y eso tenía al chico muy nervioso

Y a Sakura tratándolo de calmarlo y si mientras estaban juntos no había problemas

Pero en las noches si se preocupaba pues aunque ya era poco el tiempo para irse a dormirse tenía miedo que algún sueño se hiciera realidad

Y sobre todo el sueño donde aparecía el mago Clow pues seguido lo tenían

Mientras en el lugar donde vivía Hayashi era un pueblo pequeño cerca de donde vivía efectivamente había un bosque y todos fueron al bosque

Ahí Nakuru le platica algo a Supi para que no se sorprendiera

Claro que ellos tenían otros planes para las cartas, pero si querían salir adelante había que tener la ayuda de ellos para que no se notara la energía de Clow

Ya en el bosque, le transmitieron poder al medallón y efectivamente no se sentía la energía de Clow

A decir verdad ninguna de las energías se distinguía más que muy débilmente así iba a ser más difícil que se dieran cuenta que eran ellos los que estaban llamando a las cartas

Ya realizado su objetivo fueron al cine porque como dijo Nakuru

- ¿De qué le voy a hablar a Eriol cuando me pregunte?

Así que todos fueron

Al otro día era viernes y como ya era costumbre ese día era para ayudar a los fantasmas así que Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol pues prácticamente no hacían nada solo ver que era lo que hacían los demás y tratar de ayudarlos a hacer sus hechizos, sobre todo Eriol

Pues últimamente Sakura no podía hacer nada de magia sin las cartas pues la última o mejor dicho la única magia que hacia pues se transformó en otra carta así que ella era el último recurso cuando nadie podía hacer nada

Y Syaoran él en los últimos días se sentía demasiado raro había tanta energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo que prácticamente ya no necesitaba hacer nada para sacar chispas de sus dedos y eso en verdad lo tenía preocupado pues tenía miedo de causar un accidente de los tantos que le habían pasado últimamente

Eriol estaba enseñándole a un chico a hacer un hechizó para ayudar a un fantasma que quería comer un delicioso pastel y mientras Eriol le explicaba al chico que hacer Meiling le reclamaba porque a ella no le había querido enseñar eso

- Pero dime ¿cómo lo ibas a hacer? –Eriol

- Pero si existe una magia para hacer pasteles –decía muy enojada Meiling

- Pero tú no tienes poderes –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Meiling

- ¿Tú que crees que hace la carta dulce? –Eriol

- ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! Sakura también me hubiera ayudado –Meiling

- Pero el chiste no era hacerlo con magia sino hacerlo tú misma ¿no es verdad? –Eriol

- Bueno creo que tienes razón... pero tú –Meiling

Y mientras estaban envueltos en esa peculiar discusión Tomoyo filmaba, pues ahora ya se daba más vuelo filmando a tantas personas con magia que conocía que su videoteca crecía de una manera impresionante

Sakura y Syaoran solo platicaban y a la vez los dos estaban nerviosos pues se puede decir que el sueño donde aparece Clow y le quita sus poderes lo tenían con más frecuencia, a decir verdad en la mañana lo habían tenido y eso los preocupaba

Yue, Kerberos, Smeraldtsuki, Hoshihikari y Spinelson ayudaban a Toya para organizar a los fantasmas y ayudar a los niños que los podían ver

En eso Rubymoon se juntó con los 5 jóvenes para ver si el hechizo que hicieron había quedado bien

A lo lejos veían a todos Rubymoon solo observaba a Sakura y para que no se diera cuenta les dijo a los jóvenes que solo iba a pedir que el libro brillara con el medallón cuando Sakura estuviera distraída

Y a decir verdad los reclamos de Meiling los tenían muy distraídos a todos

- ¿Vamos a ver si resulta? –dice Rubymoon tomando el medallón

- Veremos –dicen todos esperando buenos resultados

- Haz brillar el Libro –dice Rubymoon tomando el medallón

En ese momento el medallón brilla y el libro también

- Lo logramos –dice Rubymoon

Pero varias personas de la escuela notaron la energía pero fue tan rápida que no le dieron la menor importancia

A decir verdad todos pensaron que era parte de algún hechizo que estaban haciendo

Pero al rato resulto que la petición de uno de los fantasmas era entrar en un laberinto complicado pues en su vida fue explorador y conocía todos los laberintos del mundo pero siempre salió de ellos con bastante facilidad y el deseo de ese fantasma era precisamente encontrar un laberinto que le costara trabajo realmente salir de él

- Sakura creo que nos tienes que ayudar –dice Toya

- Claro –Sakura dice poniéndose de pie

Syaoran ahora no se quiere alejar mucho de Sakura, pues en los últimos accidentes prácticamente ella lo ayudaba en cualquier contratiempo

Así que a donde ella iba el también

(Bueno al baño y a dormir no claro está)

Pero casi siempre estaba con ella, es más casi todo el tiempo usaba guantes para tratar de contrarrestar las chispas que emanaban de él y aunque en esta escuela no tenía problemas pues casi todos ya sabían que hacer pues casi todos tenían magia

En la mañana Sakura se la pasaba seguido echando agua a sus manos para tratar de calmar las chispas que salían de él y no fuera a provocar un corto circuito o algún incendio como estuvo a punto de sucederle en una ocasión

En esa ocasión cuando estaba escribiendo la maestra les estaba dictando tantas cosas que el roce de la mano de Syaoran con él cuaderno empezó a producir calor produciendo un pequeño incendio en el cuaderno

Syaoran al ver eso salto el cuaderno cayó encima de su mochila empezándose a quemar todos los libros que llevaba

Sakura solo alcanzó a llamar a SUEÑO para que todos en el salón se durmieran y a AGUA para apagar el incendio y hacer la magia de restablecer todo a la normalidad para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y demás accidentes por el estilo

Desde luego que Eriol estaba sorprendido y se acordaba cuando a él le empezó a suceder cosas por el estilo, bueno cuando era Clow aunque no tenía tanta energía como la que ahora tenía Syaoran ni tampoco le pasaban tantos accidentes

Así que Syaoran también se paró al lado de Sakura

- En el momento que llame a la carta, la llamamos también con el medallón para que sea nuestra –fue el plan que dijo Rubymoon

- De acuerdo –los jóvenes

- Y la metemos en esta cajita especial para que no la encuentren –Rubymoon

- Si –los jóvenes

Le explican a Sakura lo del laberinto y ella llama a la carta

Sakura toma la carta en sus manos y dice

- Carta Sakura ayúdanos con tus poderes has un laberinto difícil de salir de él para que sea un verdadero reto a este fantasma salir de él... LABERINTO

- LABERINTO ven –Rubymoon

En ese momento apareció un laberinto enorme atrapando a todos los de la escuela en él

Pero se notaba como congelado, pero eso no fue todo YUE Y KERBEROS estaban congelados también y Sakura en ese momento se desmayó

- ¿Qué pasa? –se empiezan todos a preocupar

- ¿Y la carta? –pregunta Nakuru sorprendida

Si se supone que al ella llamar a la carta la carta tenía que ir a sus manos ¿qué había pasado?

Todos están más que sorprendidos Syaoran trata de animar a Sakura que tiene en brazos y nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba

Touya y los profesores empezaron a tratar de calmar a todos los alumnos sobre todo los más chicos que estaban con ellos

- ¿Pero que tenemos que hacer? –preguntaban

- Pues hay que tratar de encontrar la Salida –dice Eriol algo nervioso

Nunca antes le había pasado algo así y con Sakura inconsciente

- Oye Eriol ¿no tendrás otro cascabel? –Mitsuki

- No... Y aunque lo tuviera mi magia ya no afecta a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que ya no afecta a Sakura? –dice enojado Syaoran

- Lo que sucede que cuando íbamos en primaria ustedes superaron mis poderes –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- No te sorprendas Syaoran Sakura los supero cuando termino de transformar las cartas y tú amigo cuando apareciste a las guardianas –Eriol

- ¿Pero si yo estoy aprendiendo de ti? –Syaoran

- Si amigo... yo tengo la experiencia... pero tú tienes el poder –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué crees que últimamente cuando a Sakura se le sale de control la magia... te digo a ti que le ayudes? –Eriol

- ... –Syaoran

- Si amigo... ahora el único que puede ayudarla eres tú –Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo? –Syaoran

- ¡No sé!... nunca había visto algo por el estilo y lo peor de todo fue que tanto Yue como Kerberos y la carta quedaron congelados y por el momento ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer magia –Eriol

- ¿Pero qué hacemos? –pregunta Syaoran desesperado viendo que Sakura no reacciona

- Pues la primera vez que estuvimos aquí había que encontrar la salida para salir de aquí –dice Meiling

- Pues somos muchos los que estamos aquí... sería conveniente hacer grupos para ver si alguien puede encontrar la salida

Y así todos se empiezan a organizar para buscar en distintas direcciones la salida

Syaoran desde luego que no se quería separar de Sakura

¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido? era como si hubiera caído en coma

Y como estaban dentro de la carta nadie podía hacer magia

Los cinco chicos se sentían realmente culpable ¿que habían hecho?

Las hermanas Li vieron a los chicos y les pidieron que las acompañaran a buscar la salida

Ellos se sentían realmente avergonzados, más por la señorita Kinomoto pero no podían decir que ellos habían provocado eso por llamar la atención de las chicas, así que aceptaron para no delatarse

Ichiro fue a ver como se encontraba Meiling quien estaba con sus amigos

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –dijo Ichiro viendo a Sakura

- No gracias yo la llevo –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno Chicos a nosotros nos tocó ir por este lado –dice Tomoyo

Aguantando las ganas tremendas de llorar por ver a su hermana así

Eriol la abraza y le da un dulce beso

- No te preocupes amor veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Eriol dice con una dulce sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla

- Eso es lo que siempre dice Sakura ¿pero Sakura? –dice Tomoyo sollozando

- No te preocupes amor... veras que cuando encontremos la salida todo se va a arreglar –Eriol

- Pero la vez que atrapamos a LABERINTO nosotros no encontramos la salida... fue la profesora Mitsuki la que nos ayudó –Tomoyo

- ¿Pero? si no hacemos el intento ¿cómo sabemos que no vamos a encontrar la salida? vamos corazón por lo menos tenemos que intentarlo, somos muchos... seguro alguien encuentra la salida –le dice Eriol con una dulce sonrisa para animar a Tomoyo

- Si –dice Tomoyo animándose y sonriéndole a Eriol

- Vamos... hay que alcanzar a los demás –Eriol

- Vamos –Tomoyo

Un grupo de varios chicos ayudaban a Touya con Yue y Kerberos también iban Kasumi, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran con Sakura en brazos, Meiling e Ichiro para ayudarlos

Touya estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que sentía su hermana inconsciente Kerberos, Yue y la carta congelados y lo peor de todo era que no tenía con quien desquitarse

Hoshihikari, Smeraldtsuki, Supi y Nakuru solo seguían al grupo pues no sabían que hacer

Si tanto Spinelson como Rubymoon habían perdido su forma al momento que sucedió todo pero Hoshihikari y Smeraldtsuki no

Y así todos van por distintos caminos para encontrar la salida

Claro el que estaba feliz en semejante laberinto era el fantasma

Sakura se despertó lentamente ¿Pero en donde estaba?

Apareció en medio de una montaña, no había nadie y eso la extraño

Pero no fue solo eso ¿que era esa ropa que traía puesta? a donde había ido a parar, empezó a caminar pues empezó a sentir a alguien tratando de hacer magia, muy débilmente pero era magia que ella conocía

Cuando se encontró con un niño de unos 6 años tratando de encender unas hojas con magia

- ¿Mago Clow? –fue la pregunta de parte de Sakura

- ¿mago? ¿Yo? –dice sorprendido el niño

- Si tú –vuelve a decir Sakura acercándose al niño

- Disculpe señora ¿pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más? –Clow

- ¿Señora? ¿Yo? –Sakura

- Si... no vea a otra persona aquí –Clow

- Pero yo no soy casada –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Lo siento... pero aquí la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad ya son casadas –Clow

- Pero yo aún no soy casada –Sakura

- Disculpe... pero no creo que sea fea para no tener pretendientes –Clow

- Bueno... tengo novio –Sakura

- ¿Y porque no se han casado? –Clow

- Es que somos muy chicos para hacerlo apenas tenemos 16 años –Sakura

- Muy chicos... a su edad mis papás ya me había tenido –Clow

- ¿En qué año estamos? no es el año 3 (pensando 2003) –Sakura

- Si... estamos en el año 1703 –Clow

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –Sakura va a dar al suelo

- ¿En qué año piensa que estas? –dice sorprendido el niño viendo a Sakura

- No... Eso quiere decir –dice Sakura pensativa ¿qué paso?

- Por cierto ¿no te sorprende lo que viste? –Clow

- ¿Qué? –dice Sakura

Pues para ella la magia es algo natural, pero para la época era algo a lo que la mayoría tenía miedo

- La magia –dice como en secreto Clow

- ¿La magia? no... Aunque a mí me cuesta trabajo hacerla –Sakura

- ¿tú también tienes poderes? –dice sorprendido Clow

- Si... aunque solo la hago con las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Las cartas? –Clow

- Si son cartas mágicas –Sakura busca el Libro entre sus ropas pero cuál es su sorpresa que no lo tiene

- ¿En dónde está? –Sakura

- ¿Quizás lo olvidaste en tu casa? –Clow

- Si debió ser eso ¿Por cierto? ¿En dónde estamos? –Sakura

- En Inglaterra –Clow

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉ? –Sakura

- ¿De dónde vienes? –Clow

- Mira mejor será que no lo sepas... pero creo que estoy en problemas –Sakura

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –Clow

- ¿Pero cómo? –Sakura

- Podemos pedirle ayuda a mis papás para que te puedas quedar en la casa mientras estas aquí –Clow

- Mejor porque no nos esperamos un rato a ver si de casualidad encuentro la manera de regresar a mi casa –Sakura

- No te acuerdas donde vives –Clow

- Si... no... No me acuerdo mejor ¿porque no practicas? –Sakura

- Bueno... pero no sé si estoy haciendo esta magia correctamente –Clow

- Haber si te pudo ayudar –Sakura

- Mira... quiero ver si puedo encender este montón de hojas –Clow

- Haber ¿cómo lo haces? –Sakura

El niño le explica

- Pero vez... no me sale –Clow

- A ver –Sakura

Se acerca y hace lo que el niño dijo y se encienden las hojas

- ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! –dice Sakura

Sorprendida y saltando de felicidad

- ¡lo logre! –Sakura

- Mira ¿no que no sabías hacer magia sin tus cartas? –Clow

- Pero es que no podía –Sakura

- Pero mira... con solo intentarlo una vez lo lograste... y yo ya llevo toda la mañana y no he logrado nada –dice triste el chico

- No te desanimes... mira que fácil me salió a mí si te lo propones vas a ver que tú puedes –Sakura

- ¿A ver? –se concentra el niño y efectivamente también enciende otro montón de hojas

- Lo hice... lo hice –decía Clow saltando por todos lados

- Ya vez... es sencillo –Sakura

- Si es verdad... si lo haces pensando que te va a salir te sale –gritaba el niño emocionado

- Oye por cierto hablas muy bien japonés ¿cómo le hiciste? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que mi papá es chino, mi mamá es inglesa por ellos hablo el inglés y el chino pero también me han enseñado otros idiomas como el japonés y el español –Clow

- A con razón y no te han costado trabajo –Sakura

- Bueno no... De repente me confundo pero me dicen que tengo grandes cualidades para aprender hacer muchas cosas aunque de repente me desanimo –Clow

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Es que como ahora no me sale la magia y muchos de mis compañeros se burlas de mi porque a ellos si les sale –Clow

- ¿Vas a una escuela de magia? –Sakura

- Si... ¿tú no? –Clow

- Ahora sí... pero cuando supe que tenía poderes no –Sakura

- ¿No? –Clow

- No... No sabía de una escuela de magia –Sakura

- Y a qué edad supiste de tus poderes –Clow

- A los 10 años –Sakura

- ¿Hasta los 10 años? –Clow

- Si... aunque no tuve que practicar pues desde el principio hice magia con las cartas –Sakura

- Eres increíble –Clow

- Y tú ¿desde cuándo empezaste a practicar? –Sakura

- Yo desde que me acuerdo... toda mi vida he practicado –Clow

- Que interesante... debes de ser muy hábil –Sakura

- No me estas escuchando... todos se burlan de mi porque no puedo hacer casi nada bien –Clow

- Mira no te preocupes... te aseguro que si le hechas ganas y no te preocupas como lo hiciste ahora algún día vas a llegar a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido –Sakura

- ¿En serio? –dice muy sorprendido el niño

- Claro... tú vas a ser el mago más poderoso... en muchos años –Sakura

- Claro... yo voy a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido –dice contento el niño

- Pero... por lo que veo... tienes que estudiar mucho –Sakura

- Bueno... voy a estudiar más... es que sabes No me gustó mucho practicar –dice el niño a forma de secreto

- Pero si no practicas... ¿cómo vas a llegar a ser el mago más poderoso? –Sakura

- ¿Enserio voy a ser el mago más poderoso? –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Clow

- ¿Por qué yo puedo ver el futuro? –dijo Sakura muy seria

¿Cómo le iba a explicar a un niño de 6 años que ella venia del futuro?

- ¿Tú puedes ver el futuro? –Clow

- Si... y vas a ser un gran mago... pero tienes que estudiar –Sakura

- Bueno voy a estudiar –contesta Clow resignado

Mientras en el LABERINTO todos ya se cansaron de buscar la salida y no encontrar nada es más van por un lado y se encuentran con otro grupo, solo estaban dando vuelta es círculos y si hasta el fantasma ya se estaba desesperando

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? –dice Touya

- Este lugar no tiene salida –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –dice Tomoyo viendo a Sakura

- Eriol... tú me dijiste que solo yo puedo superar los poderes de Sakura –Syaoran

- Bueno superarlos... lo que se dice superarlos... no... Pero si los puedes igualar –Eriol

- ¿Pues hay que intentar algo? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –pregunta Touya

- Hay que intentar cualquier cosa... tenemos que sacar a Sakura de ese trance si no, no vamos a poder hacer nada –Syaoran

- ¿Qué piensas intentar? –Eriol

- Voy a usar mi espada una vez pude atravesar a laberinto usando mi espada –Syaoran

- ¿Lo atravesaste? –pregunta Eriol sorprendido

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Cuándo? –Eriol

- Pues cuando el festival de Touya y Yukito, Sakura te vio y tú la dejaste afuera dormida –Syaoran

- No me di cuenta –Eriol

- Bueno si esa vez funciono ¿porque ahora no? –Syaoran

- Bueno eso sí... puedes intentarlo –Eriol

- Ya basta de pláticas y haz algo –dice Touya

Syaoran lo ve pide que todos se retiren un poco

Aparece su espada, aparece su símbolo mágico, concentra el mayor poder que tiene y da contra una de las paredes de LABERINTO

Pero para sorpresa de todos la espada solo reboto pues como la carta está congelada no le hizo el menor rasguño

- No puede ser –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Pero tienes que intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa –dice Nakuru viendo el problema que provocó

- Oye... si tienes que seguir intentándolo –dice Ichiro

- Tú puedes hacer algo Syaoran –decían sus hermanas

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Mira... creo que solo tú puedes hacer algo –dice muy seria la profesora Mitsuki

- Si te das cuenta... eres el único que puedes usar magia –Eriol

- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... eres el único que por el momento puedes hacer magia –Eriol

Y era verdad de nuevo varios de ellos trataron de hacer magia y no lograban nada

- Pero yo –Syaoran

- Tú podías hacer magia desde un principio ¡Y no habías intentado nada! –le grita Touya

- Bueno... no... Como tenía a Sakura en brazos y Eriol no podía hacer nada yo pensé que tampoco podía –Syaoran

- Hijo intenta hacer algo... estamos en tus manos –dice Su mamá

- Bueno... la espada no resulto ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? –Syaoran

- Y si haces otro LABERINTO –dice Kasumi

Era un poco ilógico pero en las circunstancias en que estaban cualquier intento era posible

Syaoran les pidió a sus guardianas que se pusieran a su lado que iba a necesitar de toda su energía para tratar de crear otro laberinto y las necesitaba para tratar de igualar la energía de Sakura

Syaoran se puso en el centro viendo a Touya que sostenía a Sakura a su izquierda viéndolo estaba Smeraldtsuki y a su derecha viéndolo también Hoshihikari

Se empieza a concentrar aparece su símbolo mágico, sostiene fuertemente su báculo y cuando siente que tiene mucha energía recorriéndolos a los tres Grita

- LABERINTO aparece

En ese momento Clow que estaba platicando con Sakura vio como la chica empezó a desaparecer ante sus ojos

- ¿Qué está pasando? –dice el niño muchísimo muy asustado

- No te preocupes esto es parte de tu magia –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿De mi magia? –dice muy sorprendido

- Tú serás un mago muy poderoso –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Sakura

¿Era eso cierto? se preguntaba el niño se sintió un poder muy fuerte

¿Él tendría semejante poder? se decía intrigado

Bueno tengo que estudiar mucho

En ese momento que Syaoran ordeno que apareciera a LABERINTO un laberinto igual al de Sakura apareció descongelando a la carta LABERINTO de Sakura y a los guardianes y Sakura despertando en brazos de su hermano

- Sakura ya despertó –fue el grito por parte de los que estaban ahí

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo dormido en brazos de sus guardianas

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

CONTINUARA:

Por fin... por fin lo acabe, para todos aquellos que me han escrito pidiéndome este capítulo por fin lo acabe y muchísimas gracias por escribirme, saben estoy feliz porque además de todas las personas que me han preguntado cuando termino mi historia, ya casi son 100 las personas que se han tomado la molestia en escribirme para felicitarme, muchísimas gracias "arigato gozaimasu" esto es increíble me siento muy feliz porque les gustan mis historias

Sigan escribiendo que con mucho gusto yo les contesto a todos los que puedo porque también he tenido problemas que al contestar me dice que la dirección no existe y no he podido contestar a esas personas pero tengan por seguro que si leí sus mensajes y si pueden mandarme otro mensaje yo se los contesto

Lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com por cierto cuidado con los virus ahorita voy a tratar de subir mi historia a Internet hoy es 26 de agosto de 2003 pero si no aparece el día de hoy es por culpa de un virus que nos está haciendo trisas la compu y no podemos hacer mucho también por eso no he podido leer algunas historias que me han mandado pero espero pronto resolver ese problema leerlas y mandarles mis comentarios ustedes ya saben quiénes son y de nuevo muchísimas gracias

Amelia Salazar

Hoy jueves, 11 de octubre de 2007 termino de limpiar este capítulo, me sorprende seguir recibiendo felicitaciones por esta historia de los diferentes sitios donde esta publicada, y recibir muy pocos de fanfictión

Hace 4 años que escribí este capítulo que rápido pasa el tiempo

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 21 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	27. Chapter 27

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 6 ¿MÁS CARTAS?

Syaoran se puso en el centro viendo a Touya que sostenía a Sakura, a su izquierda viéndolo estaba Smeraldtsuki y a su derecha viéndolo también Hoshihikari

Se empieza a concentrar, aparece su símbolo mágico, sostiene fuertemente su báculo y cuando siente que tiene mucha energía recorriéndolos a los tres Grita

- LABERINTO aparece –Syaoran

En ese momento Clow que estaba platicando con Sakura vio como la chica empezó a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –dice el niño Clow muchísimo muy asustado

- No te preocupes esto es parte de tu magia –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿De mi magia? -dice muy sorprendido Clow

- Tú serás un mago muy poderoso –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Sakura

¿Era eso cierto? se preguntaba el niño, se sintió un poder muy fuerte

"¿Yo tendré semejante poder?" se decía intrigado "bueno tengo que estudiar mucho"

En ese momento que Syaoran ordeno que apareciera a LABERINTO un laberinto igual al de Sakura apareció descongelando a la carta LABERINTO de Sakura y a los guardianes y Sakura despertando en brazos de su hermano

- Sakura ya despertó -fue el grito por parte de los que estaban ahí

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo dormido en brazos de sus guardianas

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -preguntaron Yue y Kerberos al ver a Syaoran caer y despertando también ellos

Entre Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari sostenían a Syaoran mientras todos se acercaban para ayudar ¿qué había pasado?

- Sakura ¿estás bien? –fue la pregunta por parte de Eriol

- Si estoy bien… pero ¿qué le paso Syaoran? –decía al borde de una crisis nerviosa

De repente estaba en el siglo 18 con Clow y ahora regresaba para ver a Syaoran caer inconsciente ¿qué había pasado?

- Calma Sakura… lo que paso fue que al momento que llamaste a la carta tú caíste inconsciente y Yue, Kerberos y la carta se congelaron –le dice su hermano

- Y Syaoran uso mucha magia para despertarte –dice Eriol

- ¿Esta bien? –dice Sakura preocupada

Claro que también la señora Li como las jóvenes Li estaban preocupadas

- Si… solo tiene que recuperarse –sonríe Yue

- ¿Qué? –Sakura

- Si solo tiene que recuperarse… le paso lo mismo que a ti cuando empezaste a cambiar las cartas… uso mucha energía –Yue volvió a sonreír tomándolo en brazos

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo

¿Yue sonriendo?

Pero esa sonrisa no era una simple sonrisa Yue sabía a la perfección todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Syaoran ahora para salvarlos no tan solo a Sakura sino a ellos también y a la carta y eso le daba seguridad que ellos también eran importantes para Syaoran y sus guardianas

De repente se escuchó una voz feliz

- Encontré la salida... encontré la salida –decía feliz el fantasma

- ¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉ? –Fue la pregunta por parte de todos

Que habían olvidado que estaban encerrados y perdidos en el LABERINTO por estar al pendiente de lo que podía hacer Syaoran

Pero sí, al momento de descongelarse la carta apareció la salida, la cual encontró muy fácilmente el fantasma pues apareció prácticamente donde estaba

Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari estaban realmente felices de que su amo hubiera podido despertar a la señorita Sakura y desde luego a Yue y Kerberos y la carta claro esta

- Bueno... hay que llevarlo a su casa –Dice Touya

- Podemos llevarlo a través de alguna de las puertas –sugirió la señora Li

- ¿Si se puede? –pregunto Meiling

- Claro... las puertas te pueden llevar a donde les pidas… siempre y cuando no sea muy lejos –comento otro de los profesores

- Pues vamos –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo al ver a Sakura que estaba bien

Claro preocupada por Syaoran, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él también estuviera bien

Sakura toma el Libro que tenía en sus ropas y se quedó pensando "qué raro hace un rato no lo tenía" lo abre, lo ve y todo normal, levanta la mano y llama a la carta

- CARTA LABERINTO ven –Sakura

Todos estaban dentro del laberinto y Sakura al llamar a la carta el laberinto desapareció y volvieron a estar en la escuela

Pero cual fue la sorpresa para todos cuando al llamarla dos cartas fueron a dar a las manos de Sakura

- ¿Y esta otra carta? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- ¿Otra carta? –pregunto más sorprendido Eriol

- Si mira –la enseña Sakura

Todos ven sorprendidos la nueva carta, es muy parecida a la de Sakura pero en verde y dice CARTA SYAORAN

- Es una nueva carta –gritan felices Meiling y Tomoyo desde luego gradando la carta

- ¿Una nueva carta? –preguntan sorprendido todos, sobre todo la señora Li y sus hermanas

- Si tómenla –dice Sakura entregándoles la carta

Pero algo curioso paso al momento que la señora Li iba a tocar la carta está brillo y no permitió que la tomaran

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿por qué no puedo tocar la carta? –Señora Li

- No sé –dijo sorprendida Sakura

La intenta tomar Meiling con los mismos resultados

- ¿Qué sucede? porque solo yo la puedo tocar –se pregunta Sakura

- ¿Tú la puedes tomar? Eriol –Sakura

Él lo intenta con los mismos resultados

- Y tú... Smeraldtsuki... la puedes tocar –Sakura

- No sé –dice Tímida la guardiana

- Inténtalo –dice Yue

Ella toma la carta y no pasa nada

- ¿Y tú Hoshihikari? –La guardiana se acerca y la toma y tampoco pasa nada

- Creo que sé que es lo que pasa –dice Eriol

- ¿Por qué solo yo y las guardianas podemos tocar la carta? –Sakura

- Es simple… tú puedes tocar la carta porque esta carta fue creada para rescatarte… así que tú fuiste el motivo principal de la creación de esta carta y desde luego que tanto Hoshi como Ame pueden tocar la carta porque la carta viene a ser hermana de ellas por ser creación mágica de Syaoran al igual que ellas lo son –sonríe Eriol

- ¿pero? ¿Solo nosotras la podemos tocar? –Sakura

- No… Yue y Kerberos también –Eriol

- ¿QUÉ? –dicen sorprendidos los dos

- Lo que escucharon... ustedes también pueden tocar la carta –Eriol

- ¿Pero nosotros por qué? –dicen sorprendidos los guardianes

- Porque también estaban atrapados, al Sakura estar inconsciente Syaoran uso toda su energía para rescatarlos a todos y la mejor prueba de eso es la nueva carta –Eriol

- ¡Entonces nosotros también la podemos tocar! –dicen Supi y Nakuru

Acercándose a la carta con los mismos resultados que a todos, la carta brilla rechazando a los guardianes

- ¿Pero? –dice Kerberos tomando la carta sin que nada suceda

- ¿entonces ustedes tampoco van a poder tocar estas cartas? –Kerberos

- No… Las guardianas son Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari y ustedes (refiriéndose a Kerberos y a Yue) como guardianes de Sakura y ella ser la novia de Syaoran desde luego que también la pueden tocar… pero nadie más –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces? –pregunta Sakura

- Será conveniente que tú guardes la carta hasta que Syaoran despierte Sakura –dice Eriol

- Bueno –Sakura toma la carta y la mente en el libro de ella

Así todos se van a sus casas

Claro que Sakura no quería separarse del lado de Syaoran

- Pero hija -decía el señor Kinomoto

- Pero papá… yo quiero estar al lado de él cuando despierte –Sakura

- Pero a lo mejor se despierta hasta mañana al medio día... como te paso a ti –señor Kinomoto

- Eso sí... pero –Sakura

- No se preocupe se puede quedar en la casa –dice la señora Li

- En ese caso yo también me quedo -dice muy serio Yue

- No hay problema, podemos meter algunas camas en la recamara de mi hijo, Yo creo que él se sentirá muy bien si se despierta y Sakura está cerca de él –dice la señora Li

- Bueno... si no hay mucho problema –señor Kinomoto

Y así de nuevo Sakura se quedó a dormir cerca de la cama de Syaoran le pusieron una cama y también llevaron camas para Yue y Smeraldtsuki, aunque como la vez pasada Yue se quedó sentado en medio de la mesita que separaban las camas

Hoshi y Kero cada uno se acomodó con sus amos a dormir y Smeraldtsuki y Yue platicaron largo rato mientras cuidaban de los jóvenes

Mientras Nakuru y Supi están muy pensativos

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Al momento de que salieron de la escuela desde luego que los 5 jóvenes fueron a ver que habían hecho mal y desde luego ya no querían participar con los planes de Nakuru pues todo había salido mal

No tomaron la carta

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que le paso a la señorita Kinomoto ellos no querían que eso se repitiera y mucho menos preocupar a las chicas que les gustaban pues al Syaoran estar dormido desde luego que preocupaban a todas las jóvenes Li

Y eso era lo que menos querían y si por alguna razón ellas se enteraban de quienes eran los poderes que provocaron todo eso ellos iban a perder a las jóvenes Li y desde luego que ellos no querían eso

Pero eso no fue todo trataron de retirar los poderes del medallón, pero por más cosas que intentaron no lograron nada

- ¿Que podemos hacer? –se preguntaban todos

- Y si guardamos el medallón –dice Nakuru

- ¿Eso servirá? –dicen todos

- No sé... pero no se me ocurre nada –Nakuru

- Quizás si se guarda muy bien... no pase nada

- Lo podemos guardar en la caja donde íbamos a guardar las cartas –dice Supi

- Esa es una caja especial... quizás funcione –dice Tako

- Bueno hay que guardarlo muy bien para que nadie se dé cuenta –dice Nakuru

Pero viendo los jóvenes que Syaoran estaba bien dormido y a la vez todos estaban preocupados por él pidieron permiso de quedarse a dormir en la escuela pues querían ver como se recuperaba el joven

Por lo menos Sakura ya estaba bien y sí les dieron permiso pues había una sección de la escuela con dormitorios para cuando alguien se quisiera quedar, a decir verdad no solamente ellos quisieron quedarse eran como veinte las personas que se iban a quedar para ver cómo estaba el joven al otro día

Desde luego que Nakuru y Supi estaban mucho muy nerviosos y a la vez preocupados

- ¿Están bien? –fue la pregunta por parte de Eriol cuando llegaron a la casa

- Si... ¿por qué íbamos a estar mal? –pregunto Nakuru

- No sé... los he notado muy raros desde que Sakura se desmayó –Eriol

- Bueno... lo que paso es algo que a cualquiera nos preocupó... fue algo muy extraño –dice Nakuru

- Además que Yue, Kerberos y la carta se congelaron –dice Supi

- Eso es algo para preocupar a cualquiera –Nakuru

- Bueno eso sí –dice Eriol

- Hay que estar muy al pendiente por si se repite –Eriol

- ¿Se puede volver a repetir? –dicen asustados los dos

- Claro... este fue un fenómeno muy raro... en toda mi vida pasada nunca vi algo por el estilo pero esto que paso se puede repetir –contesta Eriol

- Pero amo... yo creo que eso no va a volver a suceder –dice Nakuru pues ya habían guardado muy bien el medallón

- Bueno... fue algo muy extraño pero ustedes deben de estar al pendiente más vale estar prevenidos a que vuelvan a pasar otra vez algo por el estilo ustedes son mis guardianes pero ahora les voy a pedir que también ayuden a Yuki y a Kero –Eriol

- ¿A Yuki y a Kero? ¿por qué? –Nakuru

- Porque ustedes están más tiempo con ellos, Tú Nakuru en la escuela y tu Supi en las mañanas cuando se van a jugar –Eriol

- ¿Pero yo creo que ya no va a pasar nada? –dice Nakuru

- Pero más vale prevenir –Eriol

- ¿Usted cree amo que vuelva a suceder? –Supi

- Bueno... todo fue tan extraño... yo espero que no... Pero yo creo que si –Eriol

- ¿Qué Si? -dicen los dos asustados

- Por lo mismo les pido que ahora también cuiden a los guardianes... al fin de cuentas ellos fueron mis primeras creaciones... y hay que cuidarlos pues si yo no los hubiera creado a ellos... quizás ustedes no existirían –Eriol

- ¿Qué? –Los dos

- Si... al yo crearlos a ellos pues ya sabía cómo crearlos a ustedes –Eriol

- Si amo -dice Supi nunca se habían puesto a pensar en eso

- No se preocupe... nosotros los vamos a cuidar –Los dos

- Bueno a dormir mañana vamos a ir temprano a casa de Syaoran para ver cómo sigue –Eriol

- Si amo -dicen los dos

- "¿Qué pasaría?" –Piensan los dos

Así al otro día desde temprano ya estaban casi todos en casa de Syaoran para ver como seguía pero él solo dormía

Sakura desde luego que no se quería separar de él, pero no era precisamente porque sintiera que pronto se iba a despertar, más bien era porque no sabía cuándo iba a despertar

Claro que todos le decían que no se preocupara que ella se había despertado hasta las 3 de la tarde, así que a lo mejor él se despertaría como a esa hora

Los cinco jóvenes platicaban cada uno de ellos con las jóvenes Li hablando de todo y a la vez todos preocupados por lo sucedido y ver que el joven Li Syaoran no despertaba

A decir verdad ellos a pesar de que tenían bastantes poderes mágicos nunca habían oído hablar de las cartas, ni tenían idea de que tanto poder lo podía tener una sola persona

Ni de las cosas que podían pasar por querer tener ese poder pero por lo menos estaban seguros que eso no iba a volver a pasar

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban platicando

- Amor esto que está pasando ¿no tendrá relación con los sueños que ha tenido Sakura? –Tomoyo

- ¿Los sueños de Sakura? ¿qué sueños? –Eriol

- Bueno ya tiene tiempo que Sakura se ha estado despertando muy asustada... pero nunca me ha querido decir que es lo que ha soñado –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Eriol

- Es que pensé que quizás tu sabias –Tomoyo

- Pero yo no sabía nada –Eriol

- Es que últimamente han tenido el mismo sueño... Sakura y Syaoran –Tomoyo

- ¿Los dos han tenido el mismo sueño? –Eriol

- Si... pero ellos me han dicho que es por el poder que está teniendo Syaoran ¿tú no sabías de esos sueños? –Tomoyo

- No –Eriol

- Pero si antes tú –Tomoyo

- Antes yo podía saber prácticamente todo de ellos... pero yo nunca supe que Syaoran iba a ayudar a Sakura hasta que lo empecé a sentir y la profesora Mitsuki me informo –Eriol

- Y ahora ya no puedes saber de ellos –Tomoyo

- Desde hace tiempo ya no puedo... los dos me superan en poderes... y por lo mismo ya no puedo leer sus mentes –Eriol

- Y tú crees que esos sueños tenga relación con lo que paso hoy –Tomoyo

- Pues sí... quizás sí –Eriol

Ya habían pasado de las tres de la tarde, hora en que Sakura más o menos se había despertado cuando ella empezó con el cambio de cartas pero Syaoran no despertaba

Todos estaban preocupados pero como se veía que estaba tranquilo pues solo decidieron esperar

La mayoría de los que se habían quedado estaban en los jardines de la casa

Cómo en la sala a decir verdad era mucha la gente que estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba con el joven Syaoran Li

Touya, Kasumi, Ame, Yuki y Nakuru, estaban platicando alrededor de una mesa mientras tomaban Té

Hoshi, Kero y Supi estaban jugando juegos de video en la recamara de las guardianas

Todos estaban algo nerviosos de ver despertar a Syaoran pero como Eriol había comentado

Que lo que pasó con Sakura era que ella solo había cambiado las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura pero que como ya existían fue más fácil, pero Syaoran de la nada había creado una carta así que quizás tardaría un poco más en despertar que a él también le había pasado lo mismo cuando era Clow

Así que todos solo esperaban

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Syaoran solo lo veía quería saber en qué momento iba a despertar como la vez que aparecieron las guardianas y ella supo en que momento iba a despertar

Pero por más que se esforzaba no lo lograba Sakura solo lo veía, de vez en cuando se acercaba a él le hacía alguna caricia en el cabello, le daba un dulce beso pero nada más por más que lo intentaba no conseguía sentir en que momento despertaría

Sakura tomo el libro de las cartas lo abrió y se puso a ver la carta Syaoran

En verdad que era bonita, era muy parecida a la de ella pero en verde, pero lo que la hacía más bella era que había aparecido para rescatarlos a ellos

En eso se puso a ver otras de las cartas que estaban hasta encima, al lado de las cartas LABERINTO estaba la carta BURBUJAS

Ella se puso a verla y se acordó que cuando era niña le gustaba mucho hacer burbujas de jabón para entretenerse cuando no tenía nada que hacer vio a Syaoran y pensó

-"Quizás pueda jugar un rato con BURBUJAS mientras despiertas" –Sakura

Se levantó para llamar a la carta

- Burbuja aparece para que juegue un rato –dice Sakura llamando a la carta

Pero en ese momento que Sakura llamo a la carta se volvió a sentir la energía combinada del día anterior

Todos levantaron la cara para tratar de reconocer esa energía pero los 5 jóvenes, Nakuru y Supi se sorprendieron

¿Qué había pasado? ¿No que el medallón estaba bien guardado y que no se volvería a usar?

Sakura se desmayó, Yuki también se desmayó y Kero se convierte en un muñeco de felpa

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue el grito de preocupación por parte de Ame y Nakuru cuando vieron caer a Yuki

Hoshi y Supi salen volando muy rápidamente llevando a Kero agarrado para pedir ayuda pues no sabían que era lo que había pasado con Kero pues se quedó tieso como un muñeco real

- ¡SAKURA! –fue el grito por parte de Touya quien salió corriendo hacia la recamara de Syaoran

Todos llegan corriendo para ver qué fue lo que paso y se encontraron a Sakura tirada en el piso y a un hada congelada al lado de Sakura y Syaoran aun sin despertar

- ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! –era el grito por parte de Tomoyo, Nakuru, Meiling, Touya y sus papás

- Calma –decía Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a todos nadie sabía bien que había pasado

- ¿Pero... que paso? –señor Kinomoto

- No sé... pero no podemos hacer nada nosotros... solo tenemos que esperar a que Syaoran despierte –decía Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Tomoyo

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada... hay que igualar los poderes de Sakura para despertarla –Eriol

- Pero –Nakuru

- El único que puede igualar sus poderes es Syaoran... pero por el momento él aún no se despierta –Eriol

En ese momento voltea Touya y ya se iba sobre la cama donde estaba Syaoran para despertarlo cuando Eriol lo detiene

- Calma Touya –Eriol

- Pero hay que despertarlo para que despierte a mi hermana, no voy a esperar a que se despierte cuando él quiera –Touya

Pero... no podemos hacer nada si lo despertamos... no se habrá recuperado bien y a lo mejor no puede alcanzar el nivel de magia de Sakura y al ver a Sakura inconsciente, desde luego que él va a hacer todo lo posible por despertarla pero si no está con toda su magia al máximo no podrá crear otra carta y tendremos que esperar más tiempo para que se recupere y lo vuelva a intentar –Eriol

- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? –fue la pregunta por parte de la señora Li

- Solo esperar –contesta Eriol

- ¿Pero? –dice el señor Kinomoto

- No podemos hacer nada más –Eriol

Acostaron a Sakura en la cama que habían llevado y a Yuki y Kero en la otra cama

Desde luego que Touya ya no se separó de ahí solo veía y esperaba que Syaoran despertara y veía a Sakura, Kero y su mejor amigo inconscientes y solo daba vueltas de un lado para otro aunque Kasumi trataba de calmarlo no lo lograba

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Mientras Sakura volvió a aparecer cerca de donde estaba el pequeño Clow claro que para él había pasado como un mes

- ¿Señora? –fue la pregunta del chico cuando la vio

- Hola... pero ya te dije que no soy señora –Sakura

- A si... me dijiste que nadie se quiere casar contigo –Clow

- No es que no se quiera casar conmigo... es que de dónde vengo somos muy chicos para casarnos –Sakura

- Aaaa... entonces eres una niña... aunque eres algo grande para ser niña –Clow

- Mejor dejémoslo en señora –Sakura

- ¿Por cierto? ¿No puedo saber tu nombre? –Clow

- Claro... me llamo Sakura Kinomoto pero me puedes decir Sakura –Sakura

- Mucho gusto... yo soy Li Clow aunque dices que ya sabias –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y puedo saber porque lo sabes? y ¿por qué sabes que voy a ser el mago más poderoso del mundo? –Clow

- Mira... no sé si sea conveniente que sepas mucho de tú futuro pero por algo estoy aquí con tigo –Sakura

- ¿Entonces si puedo saber? –pregunta muy intrigado el niño Clow

- Bueno... en realidad no sé porque estoy apareciendo aquí... pero tengo que esperar a que se despierte mi novio para que pueda hacer una magia y rescatarme –Sakura

- ¿No que eras muy poderosa? –Clow

- Si... no... Bueno lo que pasa es que como ya te dije... yo hago magia con unas cartas... pero cuando aparezco aquí... no las tengo por eso no puedo hacer magia –Sakura

- ¿Y entonces? –Clow

- Mira te platico... cuando yo tenía 10 años un día que regresaba de la escuela oí ruidos muy raros que venían de la biblioteca de mi papá –Sakura

- ¿Un fantasma? –Clow

- No... Yo pensé que alguien se había metido... entre muy asustada pero no vi a nadie... de repente vi un libro brillar... lo tome... y tenía un broche que se abrió –Sakura

- ¿Y qué paso? -pregunta el niño muy intrigado

- Vi que tenía unas cartas... algo raras... leí la que tenía hasta encima... "VIENTO" y apareció una ventisca y las demás cartas salieron volando de la casa –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –Clow

- ¿Por qué? no se me imagino que era para que las encontrara y aprendiera a usar su magia eso solo tú lo sabes –Sakura

- ¿Yo lo sé? –Clow

- Bueno... lo vas a saber... pues esas cartas tú me las dejaste –Sakura

- ¿Yo te las deje? –Clow

- Si... como una especie de herencia –Sakura

- ¿Entonces vienes del futuro? –Clow

- Pues sí –Sakura

- Puedo saber de cuánto tiempo del futuro –Clow

- Haber... me dijiste que estábamos en 1703... eso es 300 años en el futuro –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉ´? –Clow

- No grites... no te asustes... no pasa nada –Sakura

- Pero hasta tu época me conocen –Clow

- Ya te dije que eres el mago más poderoso que ha existido –Sakura

- Pero –dice triste Clow

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura

- No he podido hacer la magia que me enseñaste la otra vez y todos se burlan de mi –Clow

- ¿Todos se burlan de ti? que yo sepa a ti te gusta burlarte de todos –Sakura

- Pero ¿por qué me voy a burlar de los demás? si ellos saben hacer la magia más rápido que yo –Clow

- Mira no te preocupes... yo te enseño –Sakura

- Pero ¿no que no podías sin tus cartas? –Clow

- Bueno... no, en la época que vivo no... Pero no te acuerdas que la otra vez que vine si pude –Sakura

- Es verdad -se le iluminan los ojos al niño

- Si tú me dices como hacer la magia yo la hago y luego te explico –Sakura

- Este bien –dice contento Clow al ver que Sakura lo va a ayudar

Empiezan a hacer la magia de encender algunas hojas y así pasan un buen rato practicando pero de repente al ir encendiendo las pequeños fogatas no se dan cuenta e inician un pequeño incendio que amenaza con expandirse rápidamente

En ese momento Sakura por reacción llama a "AGUA" claro que la carta no está pero un chubasco cae sobre ellos apagando el incendio

- ¿Qué poder? -dice sorprendido Clow

- Es verdad... es como si hubiera llamado a la carta agua –Sakura

- ¿La carta agua? –Clow

- Si... tienen bastante poder –dice Sakura también sorprendida pues no necesito de nada para usar la magia de agua

- Pero eso fue increíble –dice asombrado Clow

- Pero ese es parte de tu poder –vuelve a recalcar Sakura

- Pero ¿de verdad voy a tener tanto poder? –Clow

- Claro... pero déjame hacer una prueba –Sakura

- De ¿qué? –Clow

- Mira... acabo de usar la magia del agua sin necesidad de hacer algo especial –Sakura

- Si –Clow

- Así que déjame hacer algunas pruebas… mira –Sakura

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Clow

Sakura mira al cielo y dice

- VIENTO sopla ligeramente –y un viento ligero se empieza a sentir

Clow está más que asombrado

- Mira... que bien se siente el viento... sirve que nos seca –Sakura dice con una sonrisa

- Pero esto es increíble –Clow

- Mira ¿te gustaría flotar? –Sakura

- ¿Puedes flotar? –Clow

- No sé… pero es otra de las cartas y podemos intentar –Sakura

- ¿¡En serio!? –dice asombrado el niño

- Mira –Sakura lo toma de la mano

- Hay que pensar que podemos flotar –Sakura

- ¿Solo eso? –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- A ver –Clow

Los dos se empiezan a concentrar y empiezan a flotar muy lentamente

- Es increíble –dice emocionadísimo Clow

- Pero no me vallas a soltar –Clow

- No –Sakura

Y así pasan un rato muy agradable y emocionante para el pequeño Clow

Mientras en casa de la familia Li, ya son aproximadamente las 8 de la noche del sábado

Cuando Syaoran se empieza a despertar, en el cuarto aparte de Touya y Kasumi, están los señores Kinomoto, la Señora Li, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y los guardianes

Todos los demás están esperando afuera

Syaoran se empieza a despertar lentamente bostezando y esperando encontrarse con la mirada tierna de Sakura pero en su lugar se encontró con la mirada de enojo de Touya quien ya lo quería poner en pie

- Hasta que despertaste -dice enojado Touya apunto de levantarlo de la cama

- Cálmate hijo –le detiene el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran al ver a todos o casi todos en su cuarto y viendo a Sakura en la cama de al lado inconsciente

- Calma hijo ¿Estás bien? –dice la señora Li

- Si me siento muy bien ¿pero que le paso a Sakura, Yuki y Kerberos? –Syaoran

- No sabemos bien –contesta Eriol

- Estábamos todos afuera esperando a que despertaras, Sakura estaba aquí y de repente Yuki se desmayó, Kero se convirtió en muñeco, entramos y nos encontramos a Sakura inconsciente y a esta hada congelada -dice la señora Li

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? –Syaoran

- No sabemos solo volvimos a sentir la misma energía de ayer y lo que ya te platicaron –Eriol

- Si y estamos esperando a que te despiertes para que despiertes a Sakura –dice Touya mucho muy enojado

- ¿Y porque no me despertaron antes? –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Yo te quería despertar -dice Touya

- ¿Y porque no me despertaron? –Syaoran

- Porque si te despertamos quiere decir que tus energías todavía no están completas y a lo mejor no alcanzar el nivel de magia de Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que desperté a Sakura? –Syaoran

- Más de 24 horas –Touya

- Es más tiempo de lo que le tomo a Sakura recuperarse –Syaoran

- Pero eso es lógico, el crear cartas es mucho muy cansado es natural que te cueste trabajo recuperarte –Eriol

- ¿Crear cartas? –pregunta sorprendidísimo Syaoran

- Si amigo has creado tu primera carta –sonríe Eriol

- Y ¿en dónde está? –Syaoran

- En el libro de Sakura pero ya sabes que no cualquiera puede tomar el libro y menos ahora que ella esta inconsciente –Eriol

Syaoran se levanta y toma el Libro que por el momento tenía Ame en brazos pues con todas las cosas extrañas ahora las guardianas son responsables tanto de las cartas como de que no les pasen nada a los guardianes y Sakura

Mientras Hoshi cuida de la pequeña hada

Syaoran abre el libro y la carta que esta hasta arriba es la carta de él

La ve y la ve pero no lo puede creer

Él que había ido a pelear por las cartas y que por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo tener las cartas y ahora por ayudar a Sakura había creado su primera carta, no lo podía creer

Solo sonrío viendo la carta y a la vez con una ganas tremendas de abrazar a Sakura y darle un gran beso

Pero por el momento solo se podía contener porque por el momento había mucha gente a su alrededor y eso prefería hacerlo en privado además que también tenía que despertar de nuevo a Sakura y eso significaría que él se volvería a quedar dormido y por lo tanto tampoco vería a Sakura más que por un instante

- Bueno vamos a hacerlo –dice Syaoran

- Espera -vuelve a decir Eriol

- Sería conveniente que comas algo te des un baño y después lo intentes –Eriol

- ¿Pero porque tantos tramites? –vuelve a decir Touya que ya no soportaba ver a su hermana así

– Ya tiene casi tres horas así –Touya

- ¿Tres horas? –dice asustado Syaoran

- Si… así que será mejor que te apures –Touya

- No… ya sé que quieres que despierte tu hermana Touya pero hay que hacer todo con tranquilidad si no tiene la energía suficiente no la va a poder despertar y todo va a ser en baldee, así que mejor come un poco, báñate y después que te sientas con más fuerza lo intentas –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Si ya se Syaoran que tú eres quien tiene más ganas de que ella despierte pero ten paciencia –Eriol

- Esta bien –Syaoran

Y así Syaoran sale de la habitación seguido por todos solo Touya y Sonomi se quedaron a cuidar de Sakura y los demás

Todos vieron que Syaoran estaba bien y la mayoría de los que estaban ahí se fueron pues comprendían que de nuevo iba a intentar despertar a Sakura y volvería a quedarse dormido pero que solo era cuestión de recuperación que él iba a estar bien

Syaoran se dio un baño, quería estar tranquilo pero no podía tener tan cerca de Sakura y a la vez tenerla tan lejos lo desesperaba

¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar? ¿Tendría esos sucesos relación con el sueño que tenían?

Lo que fuera él haría todo por proteger a Sakura

¿Y eso de la nueva carta?

Era muy bonita, veía y veía la carta, se sentía feliz por la carta ahora de él pero eso de no poder compartir su alegría con la persona que más amaba lo tenía nervioso

Termino de comer y regreso a su recamara para intentar de nuevo lo que antes había hecho

Frente a la cama donde estaba Sakura se paró Syaoran

- ¿Es la carta BURBUJAS verdad? –Syaoran

- Si –Eriol

Las guardianas están a los lados de él, Syaoran se empezó a concentrar apareció su símbolo mágico, llamo a su bastón y se empezó a concentrar más cuando sintió que tenía bastante poder recorriéndolos grito

- BURBUJA APARECE –Syaoran

En ese momento Aparece un hada muy parecida a burbuja pero del sexo contrario para ser pareja de BURBUJA de Sakura

En ese momento Sakura despierta al igual que Yuki y Kero y el hada desde luego quien al ver al nuevo ser vuela feliz con él haciendo burbujas por todos lados

Pero en el momento que Sakura empezó a desaparecer como la vez pasada ahora resulto que estaba flotando algo alto con Clow

Cayendo este sin poder detener la caída pero casi al llegar al piso Clow se logró detener algo con magia

Ahora magia propia de él y eso le ayudo a que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte

Estaba sorprendido, era magia de él y no de Sakura lo que lo había ayudado en su caída y se sentía feliz pues no fue la magia de esa chica sino la de él, el niño se sentía feliz en verdad esa chica tendría razón acerca de sus poderes

Sakura abre los ojos

- Ya despertó –fue el grito de nuevo de todos

- Que bueno que ya estás bien –volvió a decir Syaoran cayendo de nuevo inconsciente

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue de nuevo el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

Touya alcanzo a sostener a Syaoran, no podía hacer menos que ayudarlo pues chueco o derecho estaba ayudando a su hermana y tenía que reconocer eso en el joven

- No te preocupes él está bien –dice Touya acostándolo en su cama

- ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunta Sakura

- Bueno… hay que investigar pero primero porque no llamas a estas hadas si no nos vamos a ahogar entre tanta burbujas –dice Sonomi

Sakura ve a su alrededor y si ya había muchas burbujas solo sonríe

- BURBUJAS VENGAN –dice Sakura y de nuevo dos cartas van a parar a sus manos

- Que desastre –dice Meiling viendo que casi todo el cuarto estaba con burbujas

- Hay que limpiar esto –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes –Sakura dice con una sonrisa, toma otra carta y la llama

- Por favor limpia todo el desorden que hay aquí RESTAURACIÓN –dice Sakura

En ese momento aparece un señor muy formal con su equipo de limpieza pero se queda congelado, Sakura vuelve a caer inconsciente al igual que Yuki y Kero que apenas habían despertado con Sakura

Continuara:

Por fin acabe hay 20 de septiembre de 2003, a las 3:11 de la tarde he acabado este capítulo, para todos aquellas personas que me lo han pedido claro que algo atrasado, pero escribir no es tan fácil y lleva tiempo hacerlo por lo menos el día de hoy llevo más de 6 horas escribiendo, estoy cansada pero contenta espero les guste y como les digo no es tan fácil escribir me tardo entre una y dos semanas terminar cada capítulo, así que paciencia para el otro yo sigo escribiendo

Por cierto no sé si sepan que ya está la continuación de Sakura, yo ya vi algo en una página, si quieren saber de la página escríbanme que con mucho gusto les doy la dirección, Y aquí quiero hacer otro comentario y es que la continuación la empezaron a publicar en mayo de este año, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia original y eso me gusta porque de esta forma todos los fans de Sakura podemos seguir escribiendo en realidad las autoras de Sakura se puede decir que solo tomaron los personajes pero es una historia totalmente diferente por lo menos así no hay remordimientos por escribir tan mal

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com hasta el próximo capítulo Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Hoy miércoles 7 de noviembre de 2007 acabo de limpiar este capítulo ya más de 4 años que escribí este capitulo

He leído muchas historias últimamente y como me choca que relaten muchas cosas para decir solo una, me choca espero yo no hacer eso, a lo mejor algo, pero no tanto aunque me lo han pedido, pero se me hace una pérdida de tiempo tanto mía al escribir como de los lectores que desperdician su tiempo en leer cosas que no van, espero nunca cometer errores así

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	28. Chapter 28

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 7 ¿Syaoran no puede crear cartas?

- Ya despertó –fue el grito de nuevo de todos

- Que bueno que ya estás bien –volvió a decir Syaoran cayendo de nuevo inconsciente

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue de nuevo el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

Touya alcanzo a sostener a Syaoran, no podía hacer menos que ayudarlo pues chueco o derecho estaba ayudando a su hermana y tenía que reconocer eso en el joven

- No te preocupes él está bien –dice Touya acostándolo en su cama

- ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunta Sakura

- Bueno... hay que investigar pero primero porque no llamas a estas hadas si no nos vamos a ahogar entre tanta burbujas –dice su mamá

Sakura ve a su alrededor y si ya había muchas burbujas solo sonríe

- BURBUJAS VENGAN –dice Sakura y de nuevo dos cartas van a parar a sus manos

- Que desastre –dice Meiling viendo que casi todo el cuarto estaba con burbujas

- Hay que limpiar esto –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes –dice Sakura con una sonrisa toma otra carta y la llama

- Por favor limpia todo el desorden que hay aquí RESTAURACIÓN -dice Sakura

En ese momento aparece un señor muy formal con su equipo de limpieza pero se queda congelado, Sakura vuelve a caer inconsciente al igual que Yuki y Kero que apenas habían despertado con Sakura

- ¿PERO QUÉ PASA? –fue el grito de todos al ver caer a Sakura de nuevo

- Creo que ya sé que es lo que está pasando –dice Eriol

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntan todos

- Cuando Sakura llamo a la carta se volvió a sentir la misma energía rara que hemos sentido últimamente –Eriol

- Si es verdad –dice Touya

- Últimamente se ha sentido una energía muy rara esa energía debe de tener algo que ver con todo esto –dice Eriol

Supi y Nakuru se ponen pálidos

- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? –preguntan la señora Li y Sonomi

- Bueno por el momento no podemos hacer nada solo dejarlos dormir, hay que esperar a que despierte Syaoran para que despierte a Sakura –Eriol

Y así los vuelven a acostar a todos y los van a cuidar por turnos, no hay caso que todos estén ahí esperando a que despierten

Las primera en hacer guardia son Ieran y Sonomi pues las dos estaban bastantes preocupadas por lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus hijos

Afuera Eriol, Touya, los guardianes, Ame ahora con el Libro de Sakura para todos lados, el señor Kinomoto, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kasumi, las hermanas Li y los pretendientes de todas analizaban la situación

Claro que estos últimos no decían absolutamente nada solo escuchaban lo que se platicaba pues no se querían delatar al decir que todo lo que les sucedía tanto a Sakura como a Syaoran pues eran ellos los responsables

¿Cómo fueron a creer lo que les dijo Nakuru?

Y desde luego que Nakuru y Supi no sabían bien que hacer se supone que el medallón estaba bien guardado

- Entonces cada vez que Sakura trate de usar una carta ¿va a suceder lo mismo? –preguntaba Touya

- Creo que sí –contesta Eriol

- Y ¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntaba Fujitaka

- Pues cuando despierte de nuevo Sakura hay que decirle que no puede usar las cartas –contesta Eriol

- ¿Pero si no usa las cartas? ¿Cómo las va a mantener en forma? –dice Tomoyo

- Es verdad para que las cartas estén bien hay que ejercitarlas -dice Meiling

- Pero por el momento no las va a poder usar hasta que descubramos que es lo que pasa –Eriol

- ¿Pero?

- Hay que descubrir que es lo que está pasando para ayudar a Sakura y también hay que esperar a que Syaoran se recupere… ha creado dos cartas en muy poco tiempo y por lo que veo tiene que crear otra para despertar de nuevo a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Entonces Eriol? ¿solo creando las cartas se puede despertar a Sakura? –pregunta Shiefa

- Si… me temo que si –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que temes que si? eso es grandioso… ahora nuestro hermano está creando sus propias cartas –Fuutie

- Si… eso es importante pero no sé cuánto tiempo pase esta vez para que se recupere es muy rápido para hacer tres cartas –Eriol

- Pero si solo ha hecho dos –comenta Ichiro

- Si… es verdad pero para despertar de nuevo a Sakura tiene que crear otra carta… es muy rápido para crear tres cartas se puede decir que está creando una carta por día y eso es muy peligroso –Eriol

- ¿Por qué es peligroso? -preguntan todos preocupados

- Cuando Sakura cambio las cartas pues se puede decir que ya existían… solo uso la base de las cartas para crear las suyas pero ahora Syaoran de la nada está creando seres mágicos y eso es realmente cansado si no permitimos que descanse puede llegar a sus límites en la magia… y ya no va a poder crear más seres mágicos y eso significaría que Sakura no va a despertar -Eriol

- ¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´?

- Lo que escucharon... Syaoran está creando cartas para poder despertar a Sakura no las está creando con una idea más bien son como una consecuencia él da toda su energía para rescatar a Sakura y por eso ha creado los nuevos seres mágicos, pero si no mide su energía… no sabemos que pueda pasar –Eriol

Todos se quedan muy pensativos

¿Qué pueden hacer?

Por el momento solo esperar y cuando despierte Sakura decirle que no va a poder usar magia

Mientras al momento que Sakura volvió a desmayarse apareció en el jardín en el cual antes tenían sus encuentros y se sorprendió al ver ahí a Syaoran

- Hola amor –dice Sakura feliz de verlo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Syaoran

- La verdad no sé pero me da gusto verte –dice ella lanzándose a los brazos de Syaoran quien la recibe con un beso muy apasionado pues lo que estaba sucediendo los tenia realmente preocupados

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? si se supone que te acabo de despertar –Syaoran

- Bueno no sé muy bien, yo vi cómo te desmayabas las cartas estaban llenando de burbujas la recamara y yo llame a las cartas, pero eso no fue todo el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre entonces llame a RESTAURACIÓN y me imagino que me volví a desmayar –Sakura

- ¿Pero porque? –Syaoran

- No sé... pero últimamente cuando llamo a las cartas me desmayo y despierto cuando tú te estas desmayando ¿estás bien? –Sakura

- Si… desde el principio he aparecido aquí… es muy tranquilo y puedo recuperar energías –Syaoran

- Si es verdad... cuántas veces hemos estado aquí... me trae tan bonitos recuerdos –Sakura

- Es verdad hace tiempo que no estábamos aquí –dice abrazando más fuerte a Sakura y se vuelven a besar

No saben que es lo que está pasando pero por el momento están felices de estar juntos

Así pasan un buen rato pero el cansancio empieza a vencer a Syaoran hasta que se queda dormido, Sakura lo contempla por lo menos esta con él pero ¿también ahí va a estar dormido? y ¿por qué esta ocasión no apareció con Clow?

Sakura veía todo a su alrededor hasta que ella también se quedó dormida

Así pasaron las horas solo la familia Li, los Kinomoto, Eriol y los guardianes se turnaban para vigilar el sueño de Sakura, Syaoran, Yuki, Kero y la carta que parecía estatua

En el jardín Sakura despertó lentamente y se sorprendió cuando vio que Syaoran ya estaba despierto

- Buenos días –escucho decir a Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Buenos días -contesto ella sonriéndole

- ¿Dormiste bien? –Syaoran

- Si... pero ¿por qué estas despierto? –Sakura

- Bueno... aquí solo duermo lo necesario y me despierto aunque sé que mi cuerpo está dormido porque estoy aquí pero he notado que tengo que ejercitarme en la magia para poder recuperarme –Syaoran

- ¿En la magia? –Sakura

- Si... tengo que fortalecerme y creo que es para poder crear más seres mágicos –Syaoran

- Si... si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- Pero si tú no puedes hacer magia sin las cartas –Syaoran

- Mira –dice Sakura haciendo un movimiento de manos y haciendo una pequeña fogata

- Oye ¿cómo lo lograste? –Syaoran

- No sé... pero desde que todo esto empezó he aparecido con Clow –Sakura

- ¿Con Clow? y ¿él te está enseñando? –Syaoran

- Bueno... no –Sakura

- ¿No? –Syaoran

- Es que a la edad que tiene... apenas está aprendiendo –Sakura

- ¿Apenas está aprendiendo? –Syaoran

- Si... a decir verdad es algo torpe –Sakura

- ¿Clow torpe? pero yo siempre supe que fue muy hábil en toda su vida –Syaoran

- Pues a decir verdad... no –Sakura

- ¿No? –Syaoran

- No... Pero tan solo es un pequeño de 6 años –Sakura

- ¿Un pequeño de 6 años? –Syaoran

- Si... es muy tierno –Sakura

- Oye pero a su edad yo hacía bastante magia y estudiaba todo el tiempo -Syaoran

- Pues en realidad... lo que he sabido de él es que le cuesta trabajo hacer magia –Sakura

- ¿QUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran

- Si... se burlan de él creo que es el más atrasado de su clase -Sakura

- No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo –Syaoran

- Y ¿estas segura que si es Clow? –Syaoran

- Claro... a decir verdad me sorprendió mucho verlo pero cuando aparecí en ese lugar no vi a nadie, traía una ropa muy extraña y como no sabía en donde estaba empecé a caminar y de repente sentí la energía de Clow por eso la seguí, pero me sorprendí cuando me topé con Clow niño... nunca me imaginé conocerlo a esa edad –Sakura

- Y él te está enseñando –Sakura

- Pues no… en realidad yo le estoy enseñando a él –Sakura

- ¿Tú le estas enseñando al mago más poderoso que ha existido en todos los tiempos? –Syaoran

- Pues a la edad que tiene no es muy hábil que digamos –Sakura

- ¿Pero? ¿No me digas que le ensañaste las cartas? eso es muy peligroso -Syaoran

- Pues no… le platique de ellas pero no, pues cuando estoy allá no aparecen las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Entonces como le estas enseñando? –Syaoran

- Eso es lo más sorprendente -dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa levantándose y elevándose en los aires

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Puedo hacer cualquiera magia sin las cartas –dice Sakura feliz

Extendiendo sus manos hacia donde se encuentra Syaoran hace un movimiento y él también empieza a flotar

- ¿No lo puedo creer? –Syaoran

- ¿Verdad que es increíble? -dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Puedo hacer lo que sea –Sakura

- Si... es verdad –sonríe Syaoran flotando también

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura

- Es que es mi magia la que hay que ejercitar no la tuya –dice muy serio Syaoran

- Eso es verdad –dice Sakura

Eleva más a Syaoran y de repente lo deja caer

- ¿Pero qué haces? –dice muy sorprendido Syaoran cayendo

- Ejercitándote –Sakura

- ¿Pero qué hago? –Syaoran

- ¡No sé! eso tú lo tienes que descubrir –Sakura

En eso cuando siente que está a punto de golpearse contra el piso lanza una especie de energía y empieza a sentir que empieza a flotar también él

- ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! –dice feliz Syaoran

- Vez como es sencillo –Sakura

- Si... es verdad –Syaoran

- Ojalá Clow también haya logrado eso –Sakura

- ¿Clow? ¿Pero qué paso con él? –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que descubrí que yo podía hacer magia con solo pensar en ella y estábamos flotando cuando me despertaste y Clow empezó a caer -Sakura

- No te preocupes... seguro que logro hacer algo –En ese momento Syaoran empezó a brillar y a sentir mucha energía de nuevo recorrer todo su cuerpo

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Sakura acercándose a él

- Creo que ya estoy listo para despertar –Sakura

- Pero... si te despiertas eso quiere decir que nos vamos a volver a separar –Sakura

- Pero el estar aquí de esta forma no está bien necesitamos estar conscientes los dos para estar juntos –Syaoran

- Pero... cuando te vayas me voy a quedar sola –Sakura

- Bueno aquí normalmente yo estoy solo y es para ejercitarnos bien –Syaoran

- Pero... cuando me despiertes de nuevo vas a venir aquí y me voy a quedar sola –Sakura

- No... Tu no vas a estar sola todos te están esperando –Syaoran

- Pero... tú vas a estar dormido –Sakura

- Pero ya sabes en donde estoy y lo que tengo que hacer –Syaoran

- Si... pero –Sakura

- Mira lo único que tenemos que hacer es tener paciencia y que no hagas nada de magia para así yo recuperarme y ya todos juntos tratar de investigar qué es lo que está pasando –Syaoran

- Bueno... pero no quiero que te vayas –Sakura

- Y yo no quiero dejarte aquí sola, al despertarme voy a crear a RESTAURACIÓN inmediatamente para que tú te recuperes –Sakura

- ¿Pero qué va a pasar con tigo? –Sakura

- Nada... que tiene que pasarme solo voy a volver aquí para descansar un rato recuperarme y regresar de nuevo –Syaoran

- Que fácil lo pones –Sakura

- Sakura... entiéndeme amor tarde o temprano lo tengo que hacer al mal paso darle prisa –Syaoran

- Bueno eso sí... pero –Sakura

- ¡No hay pero que valga! ya me voy –Syaoran

- Este bien –dice triste Sakura

- No te pongas así amor aquí los dos estamos juntos, pero dime aquí no podemos hacer nada real es como si viviéramos en un mundo de fantasía y todos necesitamos de todos para estar completos –Syaoran

- Pero –Sakura

- No te interesa que Yue, Kerberos y la carta, estén congelados mientras tu estas aquí disfrutando –Syaoran

- ¡Es verdad! no sabía que era lo que pasaba con ellos yo pensé que ellos estaban bien –Sakura

- No… al tu estar inconsciente ellos se quedan congelados y son vulnerables a muchas cosas por eso es importante despertarte para que ellos regresen a la normalidad –Syaoran

- ¿Y entonces el libro de las cartas Sakura? –Sakura

- Lo están cuidando Ame y Hoshi pues nadie más lo puede tocar pero es peligroso mantener a los guardianes y a la carta en ese estado no sé qué pueda suceder –Syaoran

- Y ¿qué estas esperando? apúrate –lo empuja Sakura él solo sonríe y le da un beso en eso empieza a desaparecer

Era temprano en la mañana del domingo como las 6 Touya y Fuutie, habían pasado parte de la madrugada cuidando de todos ellos

Cuando Syaoran se empezó a mover

- Ya está despertando –dijo Fuutie Touya se acerca

- Syaoran ¿te encuentras bien? –dice Fuutie

- Si -contesto levantándose para hacer la magia enseguida para despertar a Sakura

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? –fue el grito de Touya tomándolo del cuello para detenerlo

- ¡Despertar a tu hermana! –Syaoran

- ¡Pero estas loco! –fue el grito de furia por parte de Touya

En eso entran todos

- ¿Pero Syaoran? ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? –dice su mamá

- ¿Cómo? que ¿qué trato de hacer? pues despertar a Sakura que más -Syaoran

- Mira... mocoso –dice muy serio Touya

Syaoran lo ve sorprendido tenía tiempo que no le decía así y menos tan serio

- Lo que sucede fue que Eriol nos advirtió que si intentabas hacer magia y no estabas con suficientes energías, quizás no ibas a despertar a nadie y tú podías perder tus poderes… así que mejor te tomas tu tiempo, descansas, comes bien y llamamos a las guardianas –Touya

- ¿Pero Sakura? –Syaoran

- Mira hijo, el joven tiene razón más vale esperar a que por querer precipitarte no tengas las suficientes fuerzas para crear la otra carta y entonces no puedas rescatar a Sakura –Sra. Li

- ¿Eso puede pasar? –Syaoran

- Si amigo –dice Eriol entrando también llegaron Tomoyo y Meiling

Todos sabían a la perfección que Syaoran iba a querer despertar a Sakura luego de despertarse y habría que tranquilizarlo

- Esta bien voy a comer algo y a bañarme –Syaoran

Y así lo hizo, una vez ya más recuperado volvió al cuarto para hacer la magia

- Es RESTAURACIÓN ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Si –Touya

- Pero esta carta es la última que ha creado ¿cómo fue que también se congelo? –Syaoran

- No sé… yo pensé que solo las cartas que habían sido de Clow iban a resultar perjudicadas en esto pero… ya ves –Eriol

- Bueno… Ame, Hoshi, transfórmense –Syaoran

- Si -contestan las dos

Y como la noche anterior Syaoran hace aparecer su símbolo mágico, aparece su bastón, se empieza a concentrar, empieza a sentir mucha energía correr por su cuerpo y las guardianas y grita:

- RESTAURACIÓN APARECE –Syaoran

En ese momento una señora también muy formal aparece y se descongela la carta viendo a la nueva creación

- ¿Y usted quién es? –pregunto la carta RESTAURACIÓN

- Soy su compañera –contesto la señora

En ese momento Sakura se despierta y Syaoran cae aunque esta vez no hubo sorpresas ni comentarios por ninguno de los dos

- ¿Estas bien Sakura? –fue la pregunta por parte de Touya

- Si... estoy bien –dice viendo como acuestan a Syaoran

- ¿Y Yuki y Kero? –Sakura

- Estamos bien Sakura –fue la respuesta por parte de los dos

- ¿Y nosotros en que podemos ayudar? –dicen las dos cartas viendo a Sakura y esperando ordenes

- Por el momento en nada gracias, vuelvan a sus formas de cartas -Y dos cartas de nuevo van a parar a manos de Sakura

- ¿Tienes hambre Sakura? –fue la pregunta por parte de la señora Li

- Si gracias –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no almuerzas y te bañas? Syaoran lo hizo hace un rato –Sra. Li

- Este bien –contesta la joven saliendo del cuarto

Todos la ven sorprendidos generalmente no se había querido separar de Syaoran pero ahora

Claro que ellos ignoraban que se habían visto por eso fue que ninguno de los dos se sorprendió

- Hubieras visto que trabajo nos costó limpiar todo ese desorden que dejaron BURBUJAS –dice Meiling

- Me imagino ¿pero porque no les ayudaste tú Eriol? –Sakura

- No –dicen muy serias Meiling y Tomoyo

- ¿Pero qué pasa? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que con todo lo que ha pasado con la magia de ustedes nos dio miedo que también le fuera a pasar algo a Eriol y meter en más problemas a Syaoran –contesta Tomoyo

- Eso es verdad –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero qué será lo que pasa? –Sakura

- No sé muy bien, pero tiene relación con tus cartas –Eriol

- ¿Con mis cartas? –Sakura

- Si porque LABERINTO Y BURBUJAS fueron cartas Clow pero RESTAURACIÓN no… esa es la última carta que creaste –Eriol

- ¿Entonces? –Sakura

- No sabemos, pero hay que esperar a que Syaoran despierte –dice Eriol

Sakura termino su desayuno se bañó y regreso al cuarto de Syaoran, ahora solo leía un libro pues ya todos le habían advertido a Sakura que no fuera a hacer nada de magia hasta que Syaoran estuviera bien recuperado e investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando

Llego la noche y aun no despertaba Syaoran, Eriol tenía razón esta vez le iba a tomar más tiempo recuperarse pero Sakura estaba tranquila pues sabía que él estaba bien y en esta ocasión ya sabía que Syaoran se iba a despertar por la mañana del lunes

Antes no sabía en que momento se despertaría Syaoran porque ella iba a estar dormida

En esta noche todos se fueron a sus casas

- Le dice a Syaoran que me llame mañana temprano cuando se despierte –le dijo Sakura a la señora Li

- Claro ¿pero? ¿Se va a despertar hasta mañana? –Sra. Li

- Si... no se bien a qué hora pero será antes de irnos a la escuela –Sakura

- Yo le doy tu recado –Sra. Li

Y así todos se retiran

Al otro día temprano Sakura se despierta al mismo tiempo que Syaoran

- Ya despertó –sonríe Sakura

En ese momento Syaoran abre los ojos y sonríe pues siente que Sakura lo está sintiendo

Ve todo a su alrededor y todo está tranquilo se levanta, sale de su recamara y se encuentra con su mamá que iba a verlo

- Hola hijo ¿te encuentras bien? –Sra. Li

- Si mamá –Syaoran sonríe

- Que bueno –le abraza

- Sakura me pidió que cuando despertaras le hablaras por teléfono –Sra. Li

- Gracias mamá, en seguida le llamo –Syaoran

Y se dirigió al teléfono

- ¿Diga? –contesto Sakura

- Hola Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo estás? Amor –Sakura

- Bien ¿y tú? –Syaoran

- Bien... bueno nos vemos al rato para irnos a la escuela –Sakura

- Desde luego –Syaoran y cuelgan el teléfono

Los dos se apresuran a salir y se encuentran en la puerta de la calle y Sakura se lanza a los brazos de Syaoran estaba feliz de volver a verlo ya en este mundo

- ¡Que tiernos se ven! –dice Meiling llegando con Eriol

- Es verdad –contesta Tomoyo quien estaba escondida filmándolos y los dos se ponen rojos a más no poder

- ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando? –pregunta Sakura toda apenada y soltando a Syaoran pero él no le soltó la mano

- No… Nosotros solo veníamos de camino para pasar por ustedes como lo hacemos a diario –contesta Eriol

- Eso es verdad –dice Meiling

- ¿Y tú Tomoyo? –pregunta Sakura

- Yo sí me disculpo... pues los oí cuando hablaron por teléfono y no podía perderme un acontecimiento tan especial y menos después de este fin de semana que no estuvieron juntos –Tomoyo

- Bueno, será mejor irnos o llegamos tarde –Syaoran

- Solo permíteme dejar a Supi con Kero –dice Eriol

- Toma también lleva a Hoshi –Syaoran

Y Eriol entra a la casa junto con Tomoyo

- Les voy a pedir de favor que cuiden mucho de Kerberos –dice Eriol

- ¿Crees que pueda repetirse lo que está pasando? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Desafortunadamente si –contesta Eriol

- Pero amo –dice Supi

Pues el día anterior cuando regreso a casa junto con Nakuru revisaron el medallón y le pusieron más cajas para proteger el medallón y que no se vuelva a activar

- Estoy seguro que eso no se va a repetir –Supi

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunta Eriol intrigado

- ¿sabes tú algo? –Tomoyo

- No... No... No sé nada... pero yo creo que no se va a volver a repetir –Supi

- Esperemos que no pero les pido por favor que estén al pendiente –Eriol

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos tranquilos

Sakura dejo de usar las cartas y Syaoran se empezó a recuperar pues por todos lados se estaba quedando dormido como le pasaba a Sakura cuando empezó con el cambió de cartas

Paso una semana Sakura se sentía extraña por no poder usar absolutamente nada de magia pero ayudaba a Syaoran con sus prácticas de magia

A Syaoran le empezó a pasar lo que antes le pasaba, ya estaba cargado de mucha energía pero eso no era todo de nuevo estaba usando los guantes para no provocar algún accidente

Eriol al ver que ya empezaba a tener suficiente energía, pensó que ya era hora para que creara otra carta sin ningún problema grave así que pensó que en la tarde en la escuela o en su casa era lo más conveniente para no causar algún problema pero

Todos estaban en clases normales Touya, Kasumi y Fuutie, Yuki con Nakuru y Shiefa, en la UNI, Feimei, Faren y Ame en la prepa y nuestros cinco jóvenes en secundaria

Todos estaban en clases cuando de repente Syaoran estando escribiendo en su cuaderno el roce de la mano con la hoja de papal volvió a producirse una pequeña chispa que sobre salto a Syaoran y como acto reflejo Sakura grito

- SUEÑO

Para dormir a todos como antes lo hacía pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando ven caer a Sakura apenas alcanzada por Syaoran para que no se cayera

- ¿Qué le paso? –fue el comentario de todos al ver caer a Sakura y Syaoran sostenerla

- No sé –fue lo único que pudo decir Syaoran ahora ayudado por Eriol para cargar a Sakura

- Será conveniente que la lleven a la enfermería –dijo la Profesora de la clase

- Si –contestan los dos

Syaoran ya se había acomodado mejor a Sakura y salen del salón

- ¿Y esa estatuilla en forma de hada? –pregunto una de las compañeras cercanas al ver al hada que alcanzo a tomar Meiling

- Es un regalo que me hicieron –contesto Meiling

Pues al Sakura estar inconsciente el hada se congelo y parecía una estatua

- No la habíamos visto –contestaron

- ¿No? desde la mañana la trae ¿no se las habías enseñado Meiling? -Tomoyo

- No... Creo que se me olvido –dice Meiling con una sonrisa

- ¿Y quién te la dio? –fue la pregunta

- Ya les había hablado de Ichiro es un joven que me gusta de la otra escuela –Meiling

- Es verdad ya nos habías hablado de él

- Pues es un regalo que me dio… no sé porque no lo había sacado –dice apenada Meiling y tratando de guardar el hada

Mientras en la UNI

También están en clases, Nakuru se sienta atrás de Yuki cuando de repente ve como se desmaya

- ¿Qué te pasa Yuki? -fue el grito por parte de la chica tratando de detener su caída

Todos lo ven preocupados

- Por favor llévenlo a la enfermería -dijo el profesor

Nakuru junto con dos compañeros lo llevan y se encuentra con Shiefa quien al ver que llevan inconsciente a Yuki se va rápidamente para avisar a los demás

Mientras en el salón de Touya de repente y a pesar de estar lejos de Sakura vuelve a sentir la energía y se levanta rápidamente pues siente que Yuki está en problemas

Kasumi y Fuutie solo piden disculpas y los tres salen corriendo del salón pero cuando van en el camino para la facultad de arqueología cual fue la sorpresa de Shiefa cuando los ve venir

En casa de Sakura Kero se volvió de nuevo muñeco espantando tanto a Hoshi como a Supi

- Kero... Kero –gritaba Hoshi

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ni modo de ir a la escuela –Supi

Los dos salen volando con Kero en brazos para pedir ayuda pero por la hora solo estaba la servidumbre tanto en casa de Sakura como en casa de Syaoran y Eriol

- ¿qué podemos hacer? –decía preocupada la pobre de Hoshi

- No sé... creo que lo mejor será esperar –Supi

Mientras en la prepa Ame se sobresalta

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta Faren que iba también en su salón

- Yuki... le paso algo... Syaoran me necesita –dijo saliendo del salón

- Discúlpenos –dijo Faren saliendo también rápidamente

Feimei las alcanza a ver pasar, también pide permiso y sale detrás de las chicas

Mientras con Sakura

Syaoran y Eriol no saben bien que hacer si llevarla efectivamente a la enfermería o mejor llevarla a su casa pero iban a necesitar un transporte

- Voy a usar mi magia –dijo Eriol

- No... No vayas a complicar las cosas –dice Syaoran

- Esta bien... ¿pero qué hacemos? –Eriol

- Por el momento llevarla a la enfermería pues van a preguntar por ella -Syaoran

- Si tienes razón –Eriol

Mientras Sakura vuelve a aparecer con el pequeño Clow

- Bienvenida, te esperaba –Clow para él había pasado como un mes

- Hola joven Clow ¿sabías cuando volvería? –Sakura

- No... Pero sabía que vendrías –Clow

- A... se me olvidaba que puedes saber el futuro –Sakura

- ¿Puedo saber el futuro? –pregunto el niño con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa

- ¿Qué no sabes ver el futuro? –Sakura

- No –Clow

- Bueno... pero algún día lo sabrás –Sakura

- En serio conoceré el futuro –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- Pero cuando voy a saber eso –Clow

- No sé... Pero sabes con quien vas a dejar las cartas –Sakura

- Bueno eso lo sé por qué tú me lo dijiste ya –Sakura

- ¿Yo te lo dije? –Sakura

- Si... me dijiste que voy a ser el mago más poderoso y que voy a tener muchos poderes y que te voy a dejar las cartas –Clow

- Si es verdad –Sakura

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta –Clow

- Claro –Sakura

- ¿Cuántas cartas voy a crear? –Clow

- 52... No son 53 –Sakura

- ¿53? O ¿52? Por fin cuantas –Clow

- Mira lo que pasa es que son 53... Pero en el libro solo dejaste 52 y la última carta que es BASIO que es la 53, esa no la dejas en el libro sino debajo de tu casa de Japón –Sakura

- ¿Voy a vivir en Japón? –Clow

- Tus últimos años los pasas en Japón junto con Yue y Kerberos –Sakura

- ¿Yue y Kerberos? quienes son ellos –Clow

- ¿No lo sabes? –Sakura

-No... Es la primera noticia que tengo de ellos ¿quiénes son? –Clow

- Son los guardianes de las cartas Clow… Kerberos es la bestia que cuida las cartas y Yue es el otro guardián y también es el juez –Sakura

- ¿El juez? –Clow

- Si... él es el encargado de juzgar si merezco tener las cartas o no –Sakura

- ¿Y si mereces tener las cartas? –Clow

- Claro... ¿no soy la nueva dueña? –Sakura

- Si es verdad y como son –Clow

- Bueno... Yue tiene la apariencia de un ángel hermosísimo –dice Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

Y Clow piensa que es él el novio de quien habla

- Y Kerberos es un tigre fantástico aunque normalmente están en su apariencia falsa –Sakura

- ¿En su apariencia falsa? –Clow

- Si... Yukito es guapísimo –vuelve a decir con ojos de estrellitas pues a pesar que ya sabía que a la persona que más amaba era Syaoran y que Yuki era una persona mágica

Nunca se perdió el amor que sentía por él y si se había dado cuenta que el amor que sentía por Yuki era el de hermanos es más ahora todos eran una gran familia

Pues Sakura nunca los trataba como su ama que vendría a ser ella, ella era muy feliz por tenerlos a todos cerca de ella

- ¿Y porque la carta BASIO estaba debajo de la casa? –Clow

- Bueno... no sé muy bien... pero creo que como eres en parte Chino, pues usaste la teoría del Gin y el Yang… con todas las cartas haces algo vienen a tener poder positivo y para equilibrar creaste a BASIO, todo el poder que tienen las 52 cartas la tiene esta carta –Sakura

- ¿Una sola carta tiene el poder de todas las demás? –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y esa carta que hace? –Clow

- Bueno esa carta no puede hacer algo... al contrario... desaparece –Sakura

- ¿Desaparece? –pregunta alarmado el niño

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y ya la viste en acción? –Clow

- Pues sí... después de que Eriol regreso a Inglaterra, tu casa se vendió y construyeron un parque de diversiones –Sakura

- ¿Un parque de diversiones? ¿Qué es eso? –Clow

- Es un lugar con muchos juegos en los que la gente se va a divertir –Sakura

- ¿Cómo un festival? –Clow

- Pues más o menos... hay cosas que no se pueden explicar –Sakura

- ¿Y qué hace la carta? –Clow

- Pues solo desapareció parte de la ciudad y a toda la gente –Sakura

- ¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE SOLO ESO? –Clow

- Bueno... la logramos cambiar a carta Sakura... gracias a la ayuda de una persona muy especial para mí –dice Sakura roja a más no poder

- "A Yuki" –piensa Clow

- ¿Pero se necesita mucho poder para controlar esa carta? –Clow

- Bueno si... por eso creo que la ocultaste –Sakura

Por eso fue que cuando Clow llego a Japón puso la carta BASIO debajo de la casa pues sabía que Sakura la iba a encontrar y no dejo nada sobre esa carta

- ¿Y quien es Eriol? –Clow

- Bueno es tu reencarnación –Sakura

- ¿Mi reencarnación? –Clow

- Si... el nos ayudo a cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y ahora vive cerca de donde yo vivo –Sakura

- Así que voy a tener una reencarnación –Clow

- Si... él también tiene guardianes –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que él también tiene guardianes? –Clow

- Si... mira resulta que creo que él no tenia poderes y no recuerdo bien si a los 6 años u 8 años de edad tu dejaste un poder y él descubrió que en su vida pasada habías sido tú y al mismo tiempo obtuvo parte de tu poder y creo a Rubymoon y Spinelson –Sakura

- ¿Pero cuanto poder voy a tener? –dice el niño preocupado

- Ya te dije que eres el mago más poderoso que ha existido –Sakura

- Pero... todo me cuesta trabajo –Clow

- ¿Por cierto? No te paso nada ese día que estábamos flotando –Sakura

- Bueno... en realidad si me dio mucho miedo… creí que me iba a dar un buen golpe pero no –Clow

- No te paso nada –Sakura

- No –Clow

- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? –Sakura

- No estoy seguro... yo ya esperaba el golpe cuando extendí los brazos pues para tratar de lastimarme lo menos posible y de repente salió magia de mis manos y flote –dice emocionado el niño

- Vez... te digo que tu tienes grandes poderes –Sakura

- Si... creo que si... pero de nuevo ya no he podido hacer nada después de ese día y todos se burlan de mí y nadie me cree que tu existes –Sakura

- Bueno... mejor no digas nada de mí y de tus poderes acuérdate que es poco a poco, ese día debiste usar mucho poder y te agotaste por eso no puedes hacer magia pero poco a poco te vas a recuperar –Sakura

- ¿Por eso me quedaba dormido en donde sea? –Clow

- ¿Tu también te quedas dormido? –Sakura

- Si –Clow

- Bueno... eso es normal pero a lo mejor ya puedes hacer de nuevo algo -sonríe Sakura

- ¿Tu crees? –Clow

- Claro... mira vamos a intentarlo –Sakura

Y así empiezan a seguir practicando y si el niño Clow se da cuenta que de nuevo puede hacer las fogatas

- Mira... el chiste es divertirte con la magia –Sakura

- Es verdad... así es más sencillo –Clow

Y así empiezan a practicar

Regresando a la actualidad

Syaoran y Eriol están en la enfermería cuando entran Tomoyo y Meiling

- ¿Cómo está? –Tomoyo

- Como siempre tenemos que llevarla a casa –Syaoran

- ¿Y Kero y Yuki? ¿Cómo estarán? –Meiling

En eso suena el teléfono de Tomoyo y es Touya

- ¿Diga? –Tomoyo

- Tomoyo ¿cómo esta Sakura? –Touya

- Ya sabes y Yuki –Tomoyo

- Igual hay que hablar a papá y a mamá para que vengan por nosotros y podamos ir a la casa pues no creo que nos permitan a nosotros sacarlos en esas condiciones –Touya

- Tienes razón tú habla con papá y yo le hablo a mamá para que nos ayuden -Tomoyo

Y así lo hacen

Mientras llegan Ame y las dos hermanas de Syaoran a la enfermería

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunta Syaoran

- Ame sintió que algo había pasado por eso es que venimos

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Ame

- Sakura llamo a sueño porque yo iba a iniciar un pequeño fuego sin darme cuenta –dice Syaoran muy molesto con él mismo

- No te preocupes –dice Tomoyo

- Un accidente a cualquiera le pasa –Meiling

- Oye... pero mira como esta por tratar de ayudarme –Syaoran

- No te culpes Syaoran –dice Eriol

- Sakura necesitaba usar su magia y consiente e inconscientemente ella uso su magia para ayudarte –Eriol

- Si es verdad... ahora yo la tengo que ayudar –Syaoran

- Hay que hablarle a Hoshi para saber cómo esta Kero –dijo Ame

- Si –Meiling

Hoshi y Supi solo ven a Kero nerviosamente no saben que hacer cuando oyen el teléfono de Kero que suena

- ¿Diga? –contesta Hoshi

- ¿Hoshi? habla Meiling ¿cómo esta Kero?

- Como peluche –dice triste Hoshi

- ¿Y Sakura y Yuki? –Hoshi

- Inconscientes pero no se preocupes... no se muevan de ahí en seguida vamos para allá –Meiling

Así y desde luego ayudados por sus papás y gente de la escuela de magia simulando ser médicos pudieron sacar tanto a Yuki como a Sakura

Cuando estaban ya en casa de Sakura

Syaoran se concentro y como antes apareció su símbolo mágico, su bastón y junto con las guardianas llamo de nuevo a la nueva carta Sueño aparece

En ese momento Sakura que estaba con Clow empieza a desaparecer pero al niño ya no le sorprende solo Clow le grita

- Espero que no tardes tanto en venir de nuevo –Clow

- Estudia mucho y hazlo como un juego –Sakura

En el momento que Sakura despierta Syaoran cae dormido

- ¿Hija estas bien? –fue la pregunta por parte de Fujitaka

- ¿Papá? ¿En dónde estoy? –Sakura

- Estas en casa... te trajimos acá para que Syaoran pudiera despertarte –Fujitaka

- ¿Y él está bien? –pregunta viendo a su hermano que lo sostiene

- Si está bien –Touya

- Lo siento... llame a SUEÑO sin darme cuenta –dice triste Sakura

- Pues llama a estos dos porque ya están durmiendo a todos –dice Eriol sosteniendo a Tomoyo y Meiling

- SUEÑO regresen -dice Sakura y de nuevo dos cartas van a parar a manos de Sakura

Pasado un tiempo

Ya Syaoran recuperado y con más cuidado Eriol había dicho que iban a intentar que Syaoran empezara a crear sus propias cartas sin que Sakura las hubiera llamado y así lo intentan

Todos están en la escuela de magia y Syaoran se concentra para crear su primer carta consiente

No para salvar a Sakura sino para ir creando más cartas y que a Sakura no le pase nada

Todos están a la expectativa

- ¿Qué carta voy a crear? –pregunta Syaoran

- Que te parece si intentes con FLOR no es una carta complicada –Eriol

- Está bien –Syaoran se empieza a concentrar

Aparece su símbolo, su bastón y cuando tiene suficiente energía y ve que esta pasando por Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari grita

- FLOR APARECE

En ese momento muchas Flores empezaron a caer pero no apareció ninguna carta

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos

- No sé –contesta Syaoran hundido en un montón de flores

- Deténganse –grita Sakura pero nada

- Ya basta –dice Syaoran y en ese momento las flores dejan de caer pero nada de carta

- ¿Que paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿por qué no se creó otra carta?... -Syaoran

- No sé –contesto Eriol

- Yo pensé que quizás si te lo proponías lo ibas a lograr y así impedir que Sakura le pase algo malo –Eriol

- Pues ya ves que no… es más ni siquiera tengo nada de sueño... eso quiere decir que no puedo crear yo las cartas necesito de Sakura –Syaoran

- Pero como que necesitas de ella si ella queda inconsciente –dice Eriol

- Pues yo que sé pero si necesito de la fuerza que me da. –Syaoran

- Pero como te va a dar fuerzas –Eriol

- Que sé yo quizás la necesidad de despertarla y no verla así inconsciente -Syaoran

- Bueno, si ese es el problema... FLOR –grita Sakura cayendo inconsciente y Yue, Kerberos y la carta FLOR quedan congelados

CONTINUARA:

Como se los prometí ya termine este capítulo hoy es 19 de octubre de 2003 ya tengo 2 años escribiendo y no lo puedo creer, para todos los que leen esta historia, espero que les esté gustando. Ya algunos de ustedes saben que me van a operar de un ojo, por eso tenía que terminar esta capitulo el día de hoy pues mañana 20 de octubre de 2003 me operan y por lo menos voy a estar con el ojo parchado una semana así que no voy a poder escribir por un rato pero yo sé que me esperan con Amor Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o aquí aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión

7 de diciembre de 2007 me hicieron algunas preguntas, generalmente contesto a los correos que me mandan pero se me hicieron interesantes y más porque me las han preguntado seguido

Nunca acostumbro a contestar por este conducto pero por esta vez bueno

1.- ¿porque si esperanza es creación de ambos no tiene necesidad de pareja?

Bueno en realidad si tiene pareja y es la carta amor que al unirse con Vacío se convirtió en esperanza de ahí se me ocurrió lo de crearles a todos parejas, pero esa carta en especial es el resultado de 2 cartas

2.- ¿Porque si las cartas sabían que iban a ser robadas por que no pusieron en alerta a Sakura para saber sobre el plan de las cartas?

Bueno eso lo explico al final de esta historia, que más bien fue para forzar a que Syaoran creara sus cartas para mantener el equilibrio

3.- ¿Si Sakura esta con pequeño Clow porque Syaoran no intenta estar con ella?

Bueno eso es lo bueno de la magia... que muchas cosas pueden suceder sin tener una explicación, aquí a lo que me refiero es que cuando son cartas Clow Sakura aparece con Clow y cuando son cartas creadas por ella aparece en el jardín, donde siempre aparecían antes, pero en si no tiene control mucho sobre el tiempo ni la época en que va a aparecer con Clow, aunque más adelante cuando Sakura esta con Clow Syaoran aparece también ahí, pero eso es más adelante y con consecuencias

4.- ¿porque Eriol no supo contener a sus propios guardianes cuando pudo?

Bueno esa respuesta no la tengo yo, en el anime Nakuru hacia lo que quería y Eriol lo sabía y nunca hizo nada, yo solo seguí con esa idea

5.- ¿Si Meiling es un Li y se sabía que tenía nulo poder ella siente que los tiene pese a los demás?

Extraña pregunta y debería de ser para el que hizo el anime, quien fue quien la creo, pero yo me imagino que es por no ser diferente al resto de sus familiares que todos tienen poderes aunque al final de esta historia sucede algo interesante para ella

Y respecto a tu pregunta de otra historia "te recuperare en tres días" no entiendo bien la pregunta "en un parámetro de 3, estar con la persona que amas, dejarla por otra cosa y volver a conquistarla, eso es muy extraño porque sucederá esto"

bueno a mi entender, aquí manejo las diferencias entre culturas, en cualquier parte del continente Americano por lo menos, o eso espero ya no existen los compromisos, y algo que paso entre niños para nada tiene que ver con los adolescentes o adultos, solo se toman como niñerías y ya nadie tiene compromiso con nadie, pero en Asia es diferente y se supone que cuando Syaoran le dice que le gusta a Sakura es algo casi casi como pedirla en matrimonio, por eso es que ella lo piensa tanto, y no está segura de lo que siente, al final de la película dos, se supones que acepta, en la historia también mencionó que en la película 1 la señora Li acepta el compromiso de Sakura con Syaoran, pero nunca lo notificaron, en la historia de te recuperare en 3 días al final cuando Sakura no tiene noticias de Syaoran con el transcurso de los años decide intentar por otro lado, pero eso no dice que ha dejado de amar a Syaoran por eso es que la pudo volver a conquistar

Sobre a que esto pueda suceder en la vida real, pues yo creo que hay un 50 por ciento de posibilidad de que se haga realidad o que no, dependen de cada pareja, Y si puede ser posible

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 22 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	29. Chapter 29

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos hoy es martes 6 de enero del 2004, Día de reyes, ayer estuve platicando con el sayallin, y me decía que a él ya no le daban regalo de reyes, que porque no le daba uno y me quede pensando "yo que le puedo dar" y ya está, este es mi regalo de reyes para todos ustedes Hoy 6 de enero empiezo el capítulo 8 de LA UNIÓN DE PODERES, después de la operación del ojo que fue en octubre, me ha costado más tiempo del que pensé recuperarme pero por lo menos ya puedo escribir en la compu, así que espero les guste.

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 8 ¿CÓMO PODREMOS DESPERTAR A ERIOL?

En ese momento muchas Flores empezaron a caer pero no apareció ninguna carta

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos

- No sé –contesta Syaoran hundido en un montón de flores

- Deténganse –grita Sakura pero nada

- Ya basta –dice Syaoran y en ese momento las flores dejan de caer pero nada de carta

- ¿Que paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no se creó otra carta? –Syaoran

- No sé –contesto Eriol

- Yo pensé que quizás si te lo proponías lo ibas a lograr y así impedir que Sakura le pase algo malo –Eriol

- Pues ya ves que no... Es más ni siquiera tengo nada de sueño... eso quiere decir que no puedo crear yo las cartas... necesito de Sakura –Syaoran

- Pero como que necesitas de ella si ella queda inconsciente –dice Eriol

- Pues yo que se... pero si necesito de la fuerza que me da –Syaoran

- Pero como te va a dar fuerzas –Eriol

- Que se yo... quizás la necesidad de despertarla y no verla así –Syaoran

- Bueno... si ese es el problema FLOR –grita Sakura cayendo inconsciente y Yue, Kerberos y la carta FLOR quedan congelados

Syaoran alcanza a sostener con un brazo a Sakura, para que no se cayera y grita:

- FLOR aparece –Syaoran

En ese momento apareció su símbolo, brilla su bastón mágico y apareció un señor muy bien vestido con flores en las manos para regalar y se acercó a la Carta FLOR de Sakura para regalarle las flores y bailar con ella

Syaoran no se dio ni cuenta que no hizo nada especial

No se concentró, no le pidió ayuda a sus guardianas, nada especial pero el simple hecho de ver como caía Sakura fue lo que le dio la fuerza para llamar a FLOR y crear una nueva carta

- Cuidado –Eriol

Alcanza a hacer magia para sostener a Syaoran pues como estaba sosteniendo a Sakura y se iba a quedar dormido los dos se podían caer

Pero en este momento Eriol cayo inconsciente también

Desde luego que los guardianes de inmediato se acercaron a ayudarlos pero no sabían bien que podían hacer

Sakura se levantó lentamente pues fue solo cuestión de segundos lo que estuvo inconsciente pero se sorprende al ver a Syaoran y a Eriol inconscientes

Syaoran pues en él era normal y era indicio de la creación de una nueva carta pero Eriol ¿qué le había pasado a él?

Todos estaban preocupados Sakura pues ella al momento de quedar inconsciente volvió a aparecer con Clow, para él había pasado de nuevo como un mes

Clow la esperaba con gusto pues a partir de sus encuentros el niño había incrementado notablemente sus habilidades y desde luego que quería ver a Sakura para enseñarle lo avanzado que estaba pero fue solo un instante que alcanzo a ver a Sakura, pero eso no fue todo un joven apareció al lado de Sakura, ella solo lo vio y dijo:

- ¿Eriol? –Sakura y desapareció

Sakura se levantó lentamente sorprendida, no sabe bien que paso pero de repente se acuerda

- ¡Eriol! ¿Cómo está? –Sakura

Todos se sorprenden pues todos pensaban que iba a preguntar por Syaoran, además que ella estaba inconsciente cuando Eriol se desmayó

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo sabes que Eriol está mal? –pregunta sorprendida Nakuru

- Es que lo alcance a ver con Clow –Sakura

- ¿Lo alcanzaste a ver con Clow? –Fue la pregunta de todos

- Si... es que cuando me desmayo aquí... bueno... este... he aparecido con el pequeño Clow –Sakura

- ¿El pequeño Clow? –todos

- Si... tiene como 6 años –Sakura

- Hay que acostarlos a los dos –dice Touya

Y los llevan en un cuarto de la escuela a decir verdad ya tenían preparado uno pues como estaban en la escuela y como ya sabían que Syaoran iba a quedarse dormido, pues ya estaba preparado de antemano

Lo que no se imaginaban era que ahora también Eriol iba a quedarse dormido y no sabían bien que hacer para despertarlo

Desde luego los más preocupados eran Rubymoon y Spinelson pues lo que ellos querían que era recuperar las cartas no lo habían logrado pero para nada se imaginaron afectar directamente a su amo y lo peor no era eso era que ahora tenían que depender de Sakura y Syaoran para que los ayudaran a despertar a su amo

¿Pero cómo?

A Sakura la despertaban con la creación de las cartas pero ahora a su amo

¿Cómo lo iban a despertar?

Mientras con el pequeño Clow

- Buenas tardes –Saludo el pequeño

- Buenas tardes –contesto Eriol sorprendido ante la personita que tenía enfrente

- ¿Eres amigo de Sakura? –Clow

- Si ¿Tú la conoces? –Eriol

- Si desde hace algunos meses –Clow

- ¿Y tú quién eres? aunque esa creo que es una pregunta tonta –Eriol

- Una pregunta tonta ¿por qué? –dice sorprendido el niño

- Bueno... no sé si notaste algo extraño en mi –Eriol

- Bueno si… siento como que estoy dividido en dos ¿por qué siento eso? –Clow

- Es que yo soy tu reencarnación –Eriol

- Eriol… creo que te llamas –Clow

- Si soy Eriol... tu reencarnación... pero porque estoy aquí –Eriol

- No sé –Clow

- Tú no nos trajiste acá –Eriol

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué los iba a traer? –Clow

- Es que como eres el mago más poderoso y te gusta mucho hacer bromas –Eriol

- ¿Yo? ¿Hacer bromas? –Clow

- Si... nadie puede superar tus poderes –Eriol

- ¿Nadie? –Clow

- Bueno... Sakura ya los rebasa pero solo en el futuro –Eriol

- Ya decía yo que ella era la maga más fuerte que yo haya conocido –Clow

- Pero durante muchos años tú fuiste el mago más destacado –Eriol

- Pero yo apenas estoy aprendiendo –Clow

- ¿Cómo que apenas estas aprendiendo? –Eriol

- Si... no soy muy hábil y Sakura me está enseñando –Clow

- ¿Sakura te está enseñando? –Eriol

- Si... es muy buena puede hacer cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo –Clow

- Es que con las cartas hace de todo –Eriol

- Me ha hablado mucho de las cartas... pero yo no he visto ninguna carta –Clow

- ¿No has visto ninguna carta? –Eriol

- No... Sakura me ha hablado de ellas pero con solo menear las manos y desear algo hace las cosas –Clow

- ¿Pero no usa algo especial? –Eriol

- No... Y eso es lo que ella me esta enseñado... Me dijo que la magia es un juego y así es como yo estoy aprendiendo –Clow

- Y ya sabes hacer ¿algo? –Eriol

- Pues sí... mira –Clow

Y hace una pequeña fogata que después apaga con un poco de aire, que era la magia que había visto de Sakura

- ¿Tu puedes hacer algo más? –Clow

- Claro que puedo hacer algo más... tú me dejaste toda tu magia... por eso se hacer muchísimas cosas –Eriol

- ¿Puedes hacerme flotar? –Clow pregunto algo incrédulo viendo a Eriol

- Desde luego mira –Eriol

Y hace un movimiento para aparecer su báculo pero OH sorpresa nada

El pequeño Clow lo ve con ojos desconfiado, Eriol sigue haciendo movimientos para aparecer su báculo, su símbolo mágico, cualquier cosa

Pero nada por más cosas que trata de hacer no puede hacer absolutamente nada

- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada? –pregunta el niño

- ¿De verdad eres mi reencarnación? –Clow

- Claro que soy tu reencarnación... solo que no sé qué pasa –Eriol

- Sakura con solo pensar en magia hace lo que quiere –Clow

- ¿No hace algo especial? –Eriol

- No... Es buenísima –Clow

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? –Eriol

- No sé... pero Sakura me dijo que tú eras muy bueno porque tenías mis poderes pero creo que se equivocó –Clow

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEÉÉÉÉ? –Eriol

- Si... cuando estoy con Sakura pues siento como tiene poderes mágicos unos fantásticos poderes mágicos… pero estando ahora con tigo pues –Clow

- ¿PUES QUÉ? –dice Eriol ya desesperado por no poder hacer absolutamente nada

- ¿No te enojas? –Clow

- No ¿Qué me pasa? –Eriol

- Qué no siento nada de magia en ti –Clow

Eriol se pone pálido al darse cuenta de lo que le está diciendo Clow

Es un niño apenas está aprendiendo pero tiene razón, no sabe porque esta con él pero una cosa es segura

Solo uno de ellos puede tener magia y como Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow… él no puede tener poderes porque Clow se los dejo después de morir

- ¿Te pasa algo? –dice asustado el pequeño Clow al verlo tan pálido

- No sé –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? –Clow

- No sé ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿en dónde estamos? ¿En qué época? –Eriol

- Estamos en Inglaterra, en 1704 ¿Qué vas a hacer? no se... pero si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa no creo que mis papás se enojen al ver que ayudo a alguien que no tiene nada –Clow

Eriol solo se quedó sorprendido pero ese niño tenía razón en ese momento él no tenía nada ya se le había olvidado ser una persona normal sin poderes pues desde que se había enterado que era la reencarnación de Clow y adquirió todos los poderes del Mago Clow pues todo lo resolvía con magia incluso cuando estaba solo cocinaba con magia por no decir que aparecía los platillos que quería con magia

¿Pero ahora no sabía bien que hacer?

- ¿Sakura ya conoció a tus padres? –Eriol

- No... Le ofrecí también mi ayuda pero me dijo que nos esperáramos un rato, practicamos un rato y después desapareció después de eso la he visto un par de veces más y practicamos ella me ha ayudado muchísimo en mis practicas –Clow

- Bueno... quizás también te tengo que ayudar a practicar –Eriol

- Pero ¿cómo lo vas a hacer? si no tienes magia –Clow

- Mira... no tengo magia porque solo uno de nosotros puede tener magia a decir verdad yo no tenía magia de niño, pero tu hiciste un hechizo el cual me dio todos tus poderes cuando era niño y aunque en este momento yo no tengo magia he leído muchísimos de tus libros de magia y se cómo tienes que hacer la magia aunque yo no puedo hacer magia se los pasos a seguir –Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunta el niño

Eriol se empezaba a enojar él como reencarnación de Clow y sus poderes generalmente le gustaba hacer que las personas no dudaran de él, claro que como ahora no tenía poderes como podía enseñarle a este niño que lo que decía era verdad más siendo él mismo y sabiendo lo terco que era

- Mira... solo has lo que yo te diga y veras que puedes hacerlo –Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –Clow

- Claro que estoy seguro tu solo has lo que yo te digo –Eriol

Y le empieza a explicar que tiene que hacer para poder flotar el niño lo ve y hace lo que él le dice y efectivamente empieza a flotar

- ¡Ves cómo estas flotando! –dice triunfal Eriol

- Si... pero eso yo ya lo sabía hacer Sakura me lo enseño –Clow

- ¿QUÉ? –Eriol

- Sakura me lo enseño ¿estás seguro que eres mi reencarnación? ¿No sabías que ya había aprendido a flotar? –Clow

- ¡Claro que soy tu reencarnación! es más deja te digo como vas en la escuela –Eriol

Trata de concentrarse para recordar como era de niño pero algo curioso le paso, de la misma forma que no se acordaba de la Carta VACÍO hasta que Sakura le escribió que habían destruido su casa para hacer un parque de esa misma forma solo recordaba cosas de cuando hizo las cartas y ya tenía todos sus poderes o sea de grande

- ¿Y bien? –Clow

- No me dejaste ningún recuerdo de cuando eras niño –dijo por fin Eriol enojado

- Vez como no eres mi reencarnación –Clow

- Mira mocoso… sé que somos muy traviesos… que nos gusta hacerle bromas a la gente… pero no puedo creer que no me hayas dejado recuerdos de tu infancia para burlarte de mí –Eriol

- Ja ja ja... Yo hice eso... entonces si voy a ser muy poderoso y voy a poder controlar los recuerdos que te voy a dejar... ja ja ja –decía el pequeño revolcándose de la risa

Eriol tenía ganas de matar a ese niño por lo menos darle una buena tunda pero era pegarse a el mismo, solo suspiro ¿qué podía hacer? estaba en manos de Clow

En la actualidad desde luego que todos estaban preocupados porque por más cosas que hacían Eriol no despertaba

- ¿Por qué no despiertas? amo –decía Supi

- Nakuru ¿qué podemos hacer? –Supi

- No sé Supi… no sé… ya intentamos hacer varias cosas pero nada resulta… Sakura ¿no nos puedes ayudar? –Nakuru

- ¿Pero no sé qué puedo hacer? no tengo alguna carta que pueda despertarlo –Sakura

- ¿Quizás si pruebas con LUZ? lo puedas despertar acuérdate cuando Eriol durmió a todos y con LUZ los despertaste –Nakuru

- No sé... quizás al usar a LUZ lo despertemos... pero me voy a quedar de nuevo dormida –Sakura

- Pero cuando despierte Syaoran... él te vuelve a despertar –dice Supi

- Sirve que sigue creando cartas –Nakuru

- Bueno eso sí –Sakura

- Inténtalo Sakura –dice muy preocupada Tomoyo viendo a Eriol inconsciente y que no despertaba por más cosas que intentaban

- Esta bien Tomoyo no te preocupes yo lo despierto –Sakura

Sakura se levanta y llama su báculo, aparece su símbolo y saca una carta desde luego que Yue y Kerberos pues ellos solo estaban como espectadores no querían que Sakura volviera a hacer magia hasta que Syaoran se hubiera recuperado pero ver a Eriol así

Había que hacer algo

- Smeraldtsuki... Hoshihikari... por favor cuiden bien de mis cartas y de mis guardianes –dijo Sakura

- Díganle a Syaoran lo que paso y que no se preocupe por mí que cree la nueva carta hasta que está bien recuperado por el momento voy a ver al pequeño Clow y a Eriol –Sakura

- ¿Los vas a ver? –preguntaron todos sorprendido

- Si... no sé porque pero desde que empezó esto siempre he aparecido con el pequeño Clow –Sakura

- ¿Con el pequeño Clow? –pregunto sorprendida la señora Li

- Si –contesta Sakura

- No es muy hábil y le estoy enseñando –Sakura

- Le estas enseñando al mago Clow –dicen sorprendidos todas las Li

- Si... a su edad pues no es muy hábil tiene como 6 años –sonríe ella

- ¿Y Eriol? –pregunta sorprendida Tomoyo

- Bueno hace rato alcancé a ver a Eriol que también llego con el pequeño Clow –Sakura

- Entonces está bien –preguntan los guardianes

- Si... si está bien y con sus poderes no creo que tenga problemas –Sakura

- Que bueno... pero –sonríe Tomoyo

- No te preocupes Tomoyo... voy a verlo y seguro lo despertamos –Sakura

- Gracias... confío en ti Sakura –Tomoyo

- Smeraldtsuki... Hoshihikari... se los encargo –Sakura

- Si Sakura... no te preocupes los vamos a cuidar muy bien –las guardianas

Supi y Nakuru están preocupados nunca pensaron que esto afectara a su amo

- No se preocupen –dice Sakura sonriéndoles dulcemente

- Acuérdense que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Sakura

- Si –contestan los dos

Touya estaba al lado de Sakura él la iba a sostener cuando se desmayara pero había que intentar todo

- LUZ –grita Sakura

Aparece una mujer vestida de blanco pero en ese momento queda congelada al igual que los guardianes

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de Spinelson y Rubymoon

- Acuérdense que la carta recupera sus poderes hasta que Syaoran crea la nueva carta así que solo podemos esperar –dice Touya

- Esta bien –dicen tristes los guardianes solo les queda esperar

Mientras, aparece Sakura con el pequeño Clow y Eriol

- Sakura que bueno que estas aquí –dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

- Parecen uno solo al hablar al mismo tiempo –Sakura con una sonrisa

- Acuérdate que somos uno –vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo los dos

- ¿? –los ve Sakura sorprendida

- ¿En verdad eres mi reencarnación? –vuelve a preguntar Clow

- Sakura... díselo por favor –Eriol

- Claro que es tu reencarnación –dice Sakura sonriendo

- Pero él no tiene magia –dice sorprendido Clow

- ¿No tienes magia? –pregunta más sorprendida Sakura

- No... Yo tengo los poderes que me dejo Clow pero después de muerto pero como ahora está vivo pues yo no tengo poderes pero por lo que veo son insignificantes –Eriol

- ¿QQQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ? –grita el pequeño

- Bueno Eriol acuérdate que él fue el mejor pero ya después de muchos años de estudio –Sakura

- Eso sí –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –dice el niño triste

- No te preocupes ¿ya sabes hacer algo más? –Sakura

- Claro -Clow

Y le empieza a enseñar lo que sabe después de un rato de practicar

- ¿No quieren comer algo? –pregunta Sakura

- Claro –dice Clow feliz pues cuando practica con Sakura todo se le facilita

- Pero ¿de dónde vamos a conseguir comida? –pregunta Eriol

- ¿Cómo que de dónde? –pregunta Sakura

- Yo... no puedo hacer magia y este niño –dice viendo a Clow

- Casi no tiene poderes -Eriol

- Pero yo sí puedo hacer magia –dice Sakura sorprendida

Aunque hasta ese momento Eriol no la había visto en acción

- ¿Es verdad que con solo pensar en las cosas las haces? –pregunta Eriol aun incrédulo

- Mira –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué quieres? –Sakura

- Una hamburguesa aunque no tienes ninguna carta que haga comida solo DULCE que hace postres –Eriol

- Tú sabes Eriol que con la magia se puede hacer todo –Sakura

- Pero... tu –Eriol

- Mira –Sakura sonríe se pone en pie y dice

- Quiero tres hamburguesas –Sakura

En eso aparecen las hamburguesas

Eriol no lo puede creer

- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedes hacer? –Eriol

- ¿Te parece si aparezco una mesa y sillas para comer? –Sakura

- ¿También puedes hacer eso? –Eriol

- Claro... todo lo que hago con las cartas lo puedo hacer aquí –sonríe Sakura

- Pero no hay una carta que haga comida salada –Eriol

- Bueno... como puedo hacer aquí cosas saladas yo creo que hay que pensar en hacer esa carta –Sakura

- ¿Son tan faciales de hacer las Cartas? –Clow

Si No –fueron las respuestas de Sakura y Eriol

- ¿Si? o ¿No? –pregunta el niño sorprendido

- Si –vuelve a decir Sakura

- No –contesta Eriol

- Pero entonces –pregunta de nuevo el niño

- Mira… Sakura tiene una fuerza increíble en la magia por eso a voluntad crea cartas –Eriol

- Pero eso no es cierto –dice Sakura algo bajo

- ¡¿No es cierto?! –dice Eriol

- Claro que no es cierto –vuelve a decir Sakura

- ¿Y la carta RESTAURACIÓN que creaste? no me digas que estabas pensando en crearla cuando apareció –Eriol

- Bueno... no... Ese fue un accidente –contesta Sakura

- Accidente o no la creaste… sabes todo lo que paso Clow para crear las cartas –Eriol

- No –Sakura

- Claro que no... Porque tú eres muchísimo más poderosa que él –Eriol

- ¿YO? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida

- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de eso –Eriol

- La verdad no –Sakura

- Con lo despistada que eres no me sorprende, pero desde que cambiaste todas las cartas a cartas Sakura superaste mis poderes –Eriol

- ¿YO? –Sakura

- Claro... por cierto Clow –Eriol voltea con el niño

- De esta forma cumplí con tu encargo –Eriol

- Gracias -contesta el pequeño

- ¿Qué encargo? –Clow

- Que ayudara a Sakura a cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta el niño

- Lo que pasa es que tú vas a tener mucho poder –dice Sakura

- Y con tus poderes mantuviste vivas a las cartas hasta que abrí el libro mágico que tenía las cartas, demostré a Yue que puedo ser la dueña, pero después de eso tu magia dejo de alimentar a las cartas y Eriol me ayudo a cambiar todas las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura para que así siguieran existiendo de lo contrario las cartas se volverían en cartas comunes y corrientes –Sakura

- Aaaa… ¿Así que en el futuro voy a hacer cartas mágicas? ¿y voy a dejarle mis poderes a mi reencarnación Eriol para que él te ayude a que las cartas mágicas no desaparezcan? –Clow

- Exacto –contestan los dos

- Están locos –les dice Clow

- ¿Cómo de que estamos locos? –dice Eriol levantándolo por el cuello

Eriol ya tiene 16 años y el pequeño tiene 7 una gran diferencia de tamaño

- Cálmate Eriol –Sakura

- Pero mira la forma en que nos está hablando hay que enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores –Eriol

- Eriol... si te pones a pensar él es 300 años mayor que nosotros... así nosotros debemos guardarle respeto –Sakura

- Pero Sakura eso vendría a ser si lo tomas desde el punto de vista cronológico y que nosotros no estuviéramos aquí pero estamos aquí y por el momento nosotros somos sus mayores –Eriol

- Bájame cabeza dura –gritaba el pequeño Clow

- Eriol por favor –Sakura

- Pero nos tiene que creer –dice algo desesperado Eriol

- Pero esos no son métodos –Sakura

- Bájame te digo –Clow

- Está bien... pero –Eriol suelta a Clow

Pero para su sorpresa el niño lo patea

- ¡¿Oye cómo te atreves?! –grita Sakura

Eriol solo salta agarrándose la pierna

- Pero mocoso como te atreves… si tuviera magia –dice Eriol

- Si tuvieras magia... pero no la tienes... así que no puede hacerme nada -dice el niño lanzando sus manos hacia adelante y sale una pequeña ventisca que tira a Eriol

- Pero Clow... por favor... creí que ya habías entendido lo de tus poderes –Sakura

- Pero están locos si creen que voy a creerles todo lo que dicen –Clow

- Pero ¿no dijiste cuando me viste que sentías como que estabas dividido en dos? –Eriol

- Pero eso solo lo imagine –Clow

- Pero ahora por qué tanta incredulidad –Sakura

- Sakura... solo hay una forma de hacerle entender a un terco como yo –Eriol

- ¿Aun terco como tú Eriol? –Sakura

- Si... él soy yo... yo soy él... y solo hay una forma de convencerlo de los poderes que tiene –Eriol

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Eriol? –Sakura

- Bueno... yo no si no tú Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? –Sakura

- Porque yo no tengo poderes –Eriol

- ¿Qué quieren hacer me? –pregunta preocupado el pequeño Clow

- Te acuerdas cuando me enoje y encerré en un círculo de energía a Rubymoon y Spinelson –Eriol

- Si –dice preocupada Sakura

- Bueno... solo hay que encerrarlo –Eriol

- Pero Eriol –Sakura

- Mira... casi no recuerdo nada de mi niñez cuando Clow pero si recuerdo que me encerraron en un círculo de energía y eso me ayudo a superarme ¿verdad? Pequeño –Eriol

- Pero a mí nunca me han hecho eso –dice asustado Clow

- Pero siempre hay una primera vez… Sakura –Eriol

- Pero Eriol –Sakura

- Si quieres que cree las cartas y me quieres ayudar hazlo Sakura –Eriol

- Pero Eriol –Sakura

- Vez… no tiene los poderes para hacerlo –Clow

-Mira niño ¿cómo te atreves? –Sakura

- Mira esa magia de la que hablan simplemente no existe y tú no la puedes hacer –se burla Clow

Sakura se enoja y lo envuelve en una bola de energía

- Si en verdad eres tan fuerte o esa energía en la que estas no existe trata de liberarte –le sonríe Eriol

- Pero Eriol –dice Sakura

- No crees que es peligroso –Sakura

- No... Eso me hizo reaccionar y desde luego superarme y dedicarme al estudio… porque si no mal recuerdo no me gustaba estudiar... verdad pequeño Clow –Eriol

- Es que es una tontería la magia y solo me gusta hacerla cuando esta Sakura con mingo –Clow

- Pero ella no siempre te va a poder ayudar… tú necesitas crear tu propia fuerza no depender de la fuerza de Sakura –Eriol

- Esta bien... te creo pero libérame de aquí –Clow

- No... Vas a pasar un buen rato ahí por cierto haz algo por lo menos haz el intento de moverte ¿crees que sin hacer nada vas a aprender algo? –Eriol

- Pero –dice Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura esta fue la mejor forma en que nos ayudaste -Eriol

- Pero yo le estaba enseñando –Sakura

- Pero tú no le vas a poder enseñar todo él se tiene que esforzar para crear las cartas –Eriol

- Mira yo creo que ya entendió –Sakura y lo libera

- Sakura... no lo hagas –Eriol

- Pobre pequeño –Sakura

- Haber si no hay problemas –Eriol

- ¿Porque? –Sakura

- Yo me acuerdo que estuve en una bola de energía por un buen tiempo –Eriol

- Pero... míralo ¿verdad que si nos crees? y si vas a estudiar –Sakura

- Claro –dijo el niño

- Vez Eriol no hay problema –Sakura

- Pero yo me acuerdo que estuve un buen tiempo ahí y eso me hizo pensar en que podía hacer las cartas –Eriol

- Lo dejamos un rato yo creo que entendió la lección –Sakura

- No sé –Eriol

- Pero joven Eriol… Sakura tiene razón créame ya aprendí la lección –Clow

- Esta bien... pero –Eriol

En el presente.

Todos solo esperaban a que Syaoran despertara

Nakuru y Supi desde luego que no sabían bien que hacer y aunque sabían que tenían que esperarse a que Syaoran despertara ellos por nada del mundo los alejaban de Eriol

Claro a Tomoyo tampoco pero esa cara de culpabilidad que tenían ¿cuál era la razón?

Syaoran despertó esta vez solo tardo como 3 horas dormido, claro que de nuevo esperaba ver a Sakura al momento de despertarse pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Nakuru y Supi al pendiente de él

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran al verlos

- Tienes que despertar a Eriol por favor –Nakuru y Supi

- ¿A Eriol? ¿Pero que le paso? –dice levantándose y viendo a Sakura en una cama, Yue, Kerberos y la carta LUZ congeladas y a Tomoyo al lado de otra cama cuidando de Eriol

- ¿Pero qué paso? –Syaoran

- Hay Syaoran... paso lo que siempre pensamos que podía pasar –Tomoyo

- ¿Uso magia? –Syaoran

- Si... y al momento que la uso se desmayó y Sakura... Ella llamo a la carta Luz pues pensamos que quizás así lo podrán despertar –Tomoyo

- Y cuánto tiempo lleva así –Syaoran

- Casi después de que la despertaste… Dijo algo del mago Clow y que vio que Eriol llego con él –Tomoyo

En eso entran los demás para ver como estaba y como haría para la creación de la nueva carta que tendría que hacer

- Bueno... creo que de una vez la hago –dijo Syaoran al ver a Nakuru y Supi tan preocupados por su amo

- Gracias por preocuparse por el amo joven Li pero creemos que es conveniente que primero comas algo descanses y después intentes en hacer a la carta LUZ pues es una de las carta más fuertes y vas a necesitar mucha magia para crearla –Supi

- Pero –Syaoran

- Yo creo que ellos tienen razón amo Syaoran –dice Smeraldtsuki

- Si algo le pasa a usted no podremos hacer absolutamente nada los que nos quedamos –Smeraldtsuki

- Pero –Syaoran

- Después de ellos... usted es el más fuerte en la magia y ahora hay que despertarlos a los dos –dice Nakuru

- No es cierto, Sakura es la más fuerte y después le sigue usted joven Syaoran –Supi

- No se preocupen como algo y enseguida lo intentamos solo es cuestión de esperar un rato no creo que pase nada por un ratito de espera y así creamos la carta –sonríe Syaoran viendo a los guardianes

Se veían tristes, derrotados y no sabían que hacer y el cargo de conciencia era bastante, nunca pensaron que lo que querían hacer afectara al amo Eriol

Syaoran fue a comer algo, se sentía muy bien era la primera vez que no había dormido tanto y no se sentía cansado

Él estaba seguro de que podía crear la nueva carta sin necesidad de hacer nada pero para no preocupar a los demás fue a comer

Todos los que estaban en la escuela querían ver como creaba la nueva carta

Syaoran regreso todos estaban al pendiente tanto de Sakura como de Eriol

- Bueno creo que ya estoy listo –dice Syaoran

Tenía puesto su traje verde pues casi siempre lo usaba para crear las cartas y como habían intentado antes crear una carta

- ¿Ya estás preparado Syaoran? –pregunto Tomoyo

- No te preocupes Tomoyo... los voy a despertar –Syaoran

Se pone de pie enfrente de las camas de Sakura y Eriol, ve a LUZ se concentra, llama su llave, hace aparecer su símbolo, ve a sus guardianas y cuando siente que ya tiene bastante energía alrededor de ellos grita

- LUZ APARECE –Syaoran

Pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que no pasa nada todos se sorprenden todo lo había hecho como siempre ¿qué había pasado?

- ¿Qué paso? porque no apareció LUZ –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé –contesta preocupada Nakuru pensando

"Si no crea la carta no puede despertar a Sakura y mucho menos a su amo"

- Tenemos que volver a intentarlo –dice Supi pues no ve otra solución

Syaoran lo vuelve a intentar pero de nuevo nada y lo pero era que en este momento no contaba con el consejo de Eriol que aunque la última vez lo regaño sus palabras siempre le servían de guía

¿Qué podía hacer?

Syaoran daba vueltas de un lado a otro, no encontraba la solución

Touya no sabía bien que hacer nunca había visto esa carta, bueno si pero él nunca supo que paso cuando la cambiaron a carta Sakura

- ¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntaba Syaoran

Nadie tenía la respuesta

El tiempo pasaba Syaoran se preocupaba cada vez más, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera despertar a Sakura y a Eriol?

- Tiene que haber algo… una guía… alguna información de lo que necesito hacer… algo estoy haciendo mal ¿porque no puedo crear la carta? -Syaoran

- Pero... ¿no sabes que debes hacer? –dice Touya enojado

- Hijo... calma está haciendo todo lo que puede –dice el señor Kinomoto

- Joven... nosotros sabemos que usted va a descubrir que es lo que hace mal y lo va a corregir –dice la mamá de Eriol pues después de que Eriol se quedó dormido les avisaron también a sus papás

- Oye Syaoran –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Me estaba acordando ¿no habrá alguna información en el libro que les dejo Clow? –Meiling

- ¿El libro de Clow? –Syaoran

- Fue el que encontraste en casa del abuelo hace tiempo ¿No Syaoran? –pregunta Meiling...

- De verdad... ahí debe de venir alguna información –dice Syaoran

Viendo un rayo de esperanza pues ya había pasado como una hora desde que se despertó y el no poder despertarlos y eso lo tenía muy nervioso

- Hijo... yo voy por el libro... ¿dónde lo tienes? –Sra. Li

- Lo tengo en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama... últimamente lo he estado leyendo –Syaoran

- No tardo –y la señora Li se fue en busca del libro

- Pero... ¿que estoy haciendo mal? -Syaoran

- Syaoran... no sé si te acuerdes cuando cambiaron las últimas cartas –Nakuru

- Sakura no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cambiarlas y yo le ayude –Syaoran

- Es verdad... pero hubo algo más que dijo Yue –Nakuru

- Que tenía que cambiar las cartas juntas… LUZ Y OSCURIDAD –Syaoran

- ¿No será eso lo que tienes que hacer? –Supi

En eso llega la señora Li con el Libro, Syaoran lo abre en donde viene la información de LUZ y OSCURIDAD

Y efectivamente dice que hay que crear las dos cartas al mismo tiempo pues como son opuestas no se pueden separar

Syaoran ve el libro con la información y ve que Sakura solo llamo a LUZ, pero OSCURIDAD no, esta está en carta, ¿cómo iba a poder llamar a las dos cartas si una estaba activa aunque congelada y la otra pues estaba como carta?

- Smeraldtsuki préstame el libro de las cartas Sakura –Syaoran, ella se lo entrega

- ¿Qué piensa hacer amo? –Smeraldtsuki

- Tengo que crear estas dos cartas al mismo tiempo –Syaoran

- Pero amo solo LUZ –Hoshi

- Lo sé Hoshi... lo sé pero lo tengo que intentar no veo otra manera de despertarlos –Syaoran

- Esta bien amo... estamos con tigo –Hoshi

Syaoran ve a LUZ en forma de estatua y ve a OSCURIDAD es forma de carta se concentra, aparece su báculo, aparece su símbolo empieza a juntar el mayor poder que tiene y Grita

- LUZ... OSCURIDAD aparezcan –Syaoran

Y en ese momento aparecen dos caballeros, uno vestido de blanco y otro vestido de negro y Sakura despierta

Sakura que estaba discutiendo en ese momento con Eriol sobre Clow desaparece

- ¿Qué paso? –se sorprendió Eriol

- Creo que regreso a su época –dijo el pequeño Clow

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer Yo? –se preguntó Eriol

- No creo que puedas hacer nada como no tienes magia… pues –Clow

En ese momento Sakura que despertó, se paró de inmediato y llamo a LUZ para despertar a Eriol pero algo curioso paso… Eriol no despertó

- ¿Que paso? –se preguntó Sakura

- No puede ser –dice Syaoran resistiéndose para no quedarse dormido

- Syaoran ¿cómo estás? –dice Sakura viéndolo en pie

- Hay que hacer algo para despertar a Eriol –Syaoran

- Y si llamamos los dos a las cartas LUZ a lo mejor lo despertamos –Sakura

- Intentémoslo –dijo Syaoran ya con lo último de sus fuerzas

- LUZ –gritan los dos

Y en eso la pareja ahora formada por la carta LUZ de Sakura y la carta LUZ de Syaoran Salieron volando para iluminar todo el lugar

En ese momento Eriol que estaba con Clow y no sabía que podía hacer empezó a desaparecer

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué te vas tú? si no tienes poderes –grita el pequeño Clow

- Porque tengo amigos muy poderosos –Eriol

En ese momento despierta Eriol

¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste amigo! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo por fin dormido

CONTINUARA:

Por fin... por fin acabe, hoy 13 de enero del 2004 a las 10:34 de la noche acabe este capítulo, les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza además que ayer escribí una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y la tuve que escribir porque no me concentraba en esta

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su mensaje

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Que coincidencia, bueno casi coincidencia, este capítulo lo escribí a finales de la época navideña de hace 4 años y ahora que lo estoy limpiando es un poco antes de navidad del 2007 les deseo Feliz Navidad Y un año 2008 bien bonito

Espero puedan leer mi historia QUE ALEGRÍA QUE ERES TÚ que termine ayer

Besos a todos 17 de diciembre de 2007

Revisada 25 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

Hola a todos, me dejaron un comentario donde me dicen que soy su salvadora, princesa renes mee Kinomoto me gustaría saber ¿por qué? ese comentario.

Y lo del pastel, si se muele en licuadora, para que lo pruebes haz la mitad de los ingredientes, lo pruebas y si te gusta hacelo a tu amiga, el tiempo es el mismo

Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hija, ya tiene dos años y medio de casada, y está por fin esperando bebita y me dijo que quería que le hiciera este pastel.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki que bueno que si están leyendo ya algunas de mis historias corregidas

Besos

Dios que todo salga bien


	30. Chapter 30

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 9: PERDONAME CLOW ¡PERO ERIOL TENIA RAZON!

Syaoran ve a LUZ en forma de estatua y ve a OSCURIDAD en forma de carta

Se concentra, aparece su báculo, aparece su símbolo, empieza a juntar el mayor poder que tiene y Grita

- LUZ... OSCURIDAD aparezcan –Syaoran

Y en ese momento aparecen dos HOMBRES uno vestido de blanco y otro vestido de negro

Sakura que estaba discutiendo en ese momento con Eriol sobre Clow desaparece

- ¿Qué paso? –se sorprendió Eriol

- Creo que regreso a su época –dijo el pequeño Clow

- ¿Y que voy a hacer Yo? –se preguntó Eriol

- No creo que puedas hacer nada... como no tienes magia... pues –Clow

En ese momento Sakura que despertó se paró de inmediato y llamo a LUZ para despertar a Eriol

Pero algo curioso paso Eriol no despertó

- ¿Que paso? –se preguntó Sakura

- No puede ser –dice Syaoran resistiéndose para no quedarse dormido

- Syaoran ¿cómo estás? –dice Sakura viéndolo en pie

- Hay que hacer algo para despertar a Eriol –Syaoran

- Y si llamamos los dos a las cartas LUZ... a lo mejor lo despertamos –Sakura

- Intentémoslo –dijo Syaoran ya con lo último de sus fuerzas

- LUZ –gritan los dos

Y en eso la pareja ahora formada por la carta LUZ de Sakura y la carta LUZ de Syaoran Salieron volando para iluminar todo el lugar

En ese momento Eriol que estaba con Clow y no sabía que podía hacer empezó a desaparecer

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué te vas tú? si no tienes poderes –grita el pequeño Clow

- Porque tengo amigos muy poderosos –Eriol

En ese momento despierta Eriol

- ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste amigo! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo por fin dormido

- Eriol ¿estás bien? –fue la pregunta simultanea por parte de Tomoyo, Nakuru y Supi

- Si... estoy bien gracias por preocuparse por mí –sonríe Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo

Pero algo curioso empezó a pasar tanto Nakuru como Supi empezaron a desvanecerse

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –grita Sakura al verlos

- Te dije que estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en esa bola de energía –Grita Eriol desesperado al darse cuenta que sus guardianes están desapareciendo

- Pero... si me dijo que iba a estudiar –dijo Sakura desesperada

- Pero míralos por tu culpa mis guardianes –contesta Eriol

- Sakura –oye que le hablan

Ella voltea y ve a Yue y Kerberos que también están desapareciendo

- LAS CARTAS –grita Eriol preocupado

Abren el libro de las cartas y la mayoría de las cartas también están desapareciendo, pero solo las cartas Sakura que fueron de Clow las cartas creadas por Sakura y las de Syaoran estaban bien

- ¿Pero por qué mis cartas están bien y las Cartas que fueron de Clow están desapareciendo? –dice preocupada Sakura

- PORQUE CLOW NUNCA SUPO COMO DESARROLLAR SUS PODERES SAKURA Y YO NO TENGO TAMPOCO MAGIA –dijo Eriol desesperado, pues ya había intentado hacer varias cosas y no podía hacer nada

- ¿PERO PORQUÉ? –dice Sakura

- Mira Sakura... no me acuerdo de nada de la vida que tubo Clow cuando niño pero de una cosa si me acuerdo y es que cuando era niño estuve encerrado por largo tiempo en una esfera y a raíz de eso yo descubrí el potencial de magia que tenía… pero no… La señorita no quería lastimar a Clow… está muy niño… ¿qué puede pasar? –dice Eriol sarcásticamente

- Pero... es solo un niño Eriol… como crees que le puedo hacer daño –Sakura

- No le haces daño Sakura o porque crees que cuando me enojo los encierro en esferas de ese tipo… porque tienen que descubrir que se están portando mal... pero no les haces ningún daño –Dice Eriol cayendo al suelo

- ¡ERIOL! –gritan Tomoyo y Meiling al verlo caer

- Estamos todos en tus manos Sakura y si no actúas rápido todos los seres mágicos van a desaparecer por favor Sakura... has algo –suplica Eriol

- TIEMPO –grita Sakura para tratar de detener el tiempo y detener lo que está pasando

Pero no pasa nada todos en la escuela solo ven la situación sin pronunciar palabras pues no saben qué hacer sobre todo los cinco jóvenes que están sorprendidos al ver a Rubymoon y Spinelson desaparecer

- NO FUNCIONA... NO FUNCIONA –dice desesperada Sakura ahora con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a los cuatro guardianes desapareciendo y a las cartas

Touya que sostenía a Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer si tratar de despertarlo ¿pero cómo podía hacer eso? no hace mucho acababa de crear dos de las cartas más poderosas LUZ y OSCURIDAD iba por lo menos a estar un día dormido, ¿qué podía hacer?

Sakura ya no paraba de llorar por más que la intentaban calmar es más había caído en una crisis nerviosa al ver a los guardianes empezar a desaparecer y que no podía hacer nada

- Si estuviera Syaoran despierto seguro sabría que hacer –dice Meiling

- SYAORAN... SI... ÉL NOS PUEDE AYUDAR –dice Sakura con una Esperanza en la mirada pues ve la carta ESPERANZA y esta se está dividiendo en dos BACIO y AMOR,

BACIO también está desapareciendo y AMOR solo se ve como un CORAZÓN que está tratando de sobrevivir

- Pero Syaoran acaba de crear dos de las cartas más poderosas Sakura... no creo que despierte hasta mañana y con esto hay que actuar rápido –dice Eriol

- Tengo que ir a verlo –dice Sakura buscando una de las cartas creadas por ella la toma y grita

– SINCERIDAD –Sakura

Aparece una hermosa mujer con un dije en forma de gota de agua transparente que se queda congelada y Sakura cae dormida Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari alcanzan a sostenerla pero en esta ocasión sola la carta queda congelada... los guardianes y las cartas que fueron de Clow siguen desapareciendo

- ¿Pero en que estás pensando Sakura?... esto es en fin –dice Eriol sin ver una salida

- No te preocupes Eriol... pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Es verdad... cuando hemos estado los grandes problemas Sakura y Syaoran los han logrado superar –dice Meiling

- Pero... Syaoran está muy débil... no creo que pueda enfrentar esto –dice Eriol

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien –vuelven a decir Tomoyo y Meiling y a coro todos los de la escuela empezaron a repetir el conjuro pues ese era el conjuro más poderoso de Sakura

Mientras con Syaoran, Sakura llega y Syaoran está profundamente dormido Sakura lo ve

- Amor... que tranquilo te ves... como me gustaría dejarte descansar pero esta es una emergencia y solo tú nos puedes ayudar ¿pero cómo te despierto? ya se con un beso –y Sakura se acerca lentamente como cuando hicieron el cuento de la bella durmiente para besarlo

Pero a decir verdad Syaoran correspondió el beso pero como él esta tan dormido y está soñando que esta con Sakura pues está soñando que se están besando y no despierta

- "Esto no funciona" –piensa Sakura

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Sakura

Lo mueve, lo empuja, lo sacude, le da pequeños golpes pero nada

- ¿Qué hago?

Syaoran se siente feliz, pues está soñando que está en ese mismo lugar pero está paseando con Sakura, los dos están felices de que Syaoran está creando cartas y de vez en cuando se detienen y se besan, por eso no despertó

- Mira Sakura, es una cascada –dice Syaoran

- Que hermosa esta –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- Vamos a acercarnos –dice Syaoran jalándola de la mano y corriendo hacia la cascada

- ¡Ten cuidado Syaoran! Te vas a mojar –dice Sakura

Cuando siente como lo están mojando y Syaoran se despierta sorprendido

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice alarmado Syaoran enderezándose

- Perdón amor –dice Sakura

Quien al ver que por más cosas que hacía y no despertaba pensó en mojarlo llamando al agua y como en este lugar como cuando esta con Clow no necesita de las cartas para hacer magia pues lo mojo con solo invocar la magia del agua

- ¿En dónde estoy? –pregunta Syaoran

- Estamos inconscientes amor... no hace mucho lograste despertarnos pero tenemos un gran problema –dice Sakura soltándose a llorar

- Sakura... Amor... ¿qué paso? –pregunta alarmado Syaoran

- Los guardianes y las cartas están desapareciendo por mi culpa –dice Sakura llorando

- ¿QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –dice Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... tenía que castigar a Clow porque no está practicando su magia como debe... Eriol me dijo que... me dijo que lo tenía que encerrar en un círculo mágico... pero yo no quería... yo no quería... es un niño... lo encerré un rato... y me dijo que iba a seguir practicando... Eriol no quería que lo soltara... pero me dio remordimiento y lo solté... y ahora están desapareciendo los guardianes... y todas las cartas –dice Sakura

- ¿Los guardianes? y ¿las cartas? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si porque lo más seguro es que no está practicando y no descubrió sus verdaderos poderes… su verdadero potencial en la magia... por eso están desapareciendo todos –contesta Sakura

- Y Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari ¿cómo está? –pregunta Syaoran

- Ellas están bien y también tus cartas y las cartas que yo he creado... pero Yue, Kerberos, Rubymoon y Spinelson están desapareciendo... al igual que todas las cartas de Clow –contesta Sakura

- ¿Y ESPERANZA? ella se formó de la unión de BACIO Y AMOR –pregunta Syaoran

- Se está separando –dice Sakura llorando más fuerte

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? yo estoy muy débil y mientras no recupere energía yo no puedo despertarme –contesta Syaoran

- Ya lo pensé y te voy a transmitir mi energía... si no actuamos pronto... todo estará perdido –dice Sakura

Syaoran solo la ve en verdad es algo complicado lo que quiere hacer Sakura, pero ella tiene razón, si no actúan rápido todo estará perdido.

- Esta bien amor... hagámoslo –contesta Syaoran

Sakura se levanta y abraza fuertemente a Syaoran y le transmite el mayor poder que puede, pues sabe que tiene que recuperar energía pero no tan solo eso, tiene que crear la carta SINCERIDAD para despertarla a ella y tiene que crear alguna otra carta para detener el problema

Además que ella tampoco se puede quedar sin energía, pues tiene que ir con el pequeño Clow y encerrarlo, si se queda sin energía no lo va a poder encerrar

Syaoran siente con preocupación cómo rápidamente recupera energía, pero eso no es todo, ve con preocupación a Sakura quien desde luego pierde muy rápidamente la mayor parte de su energía

- No te esfuerces tanto amor –dice preocupado Syaoran sosteniendo a Sakura

- No te preocupes amor... tengo la energía suficiente para poder regresar con Clow –Sakura

Syaoran siente como corre la energía por todo su cuerpo

- Espérame y no te preocupes Amor pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Syaoran con una sonrisa y empieza a desaparecer

Todos se sorprenden pues tenía poco que Sakura había caído inconsciente cuando despertó Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran estas bien? –pregunto sorprendido Touya

- Si estoy bien... pero hay que actuar rápido –contesto Syaoran al ver efectivamente a los guardianes desapareciendo

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? –pregunto Eriol

- Claro ¿es la carta SINCERIDAD verdad? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si –contestan

Syaoran se concentra y llama a SINCERIDAD, en ese momento aparece otro señor con un dije también con una gota de agua quien ve a SINCERIDAD de Sakura y le sonríe

En ese momento Sakura despierta

- Syaoran hay que hacer algo –dice Sakura en cuanto despertó

Syaoran, ahora con la nueva carta, desde luego que se siente débil pero no se dio por vencido y grita

- TIEMPO aparece –Syaoran

Y aparece una señora mayor de edad que detiene el tiempo

La mayoría de las personas que están en la escuela se quedan congelados aunque para los más cercanos a Sakura y Syaoran no se detiene el tiempo o sea que Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, Kasumi, Eriol, Smeraldtsuki, Hoshihikari, La señora Li y sus hermanas para ellos no se detuvo el tiempo

Aunque algo curioso paso tampoco para los cinco jóvenes pretendientes se paró el tiempo y esto los sorprendió pero había que actuar pronto

Al momento que detuvo el tiempo tanto los guardianes como las cartas detuvieron su desaparición y Sakura solo alcanzo a llamar con su báculo a LIBRA para regresar con Clow

En realidad no era la carta sino el poder regresar con Clow

Al ver desmayarse a Sakura, Syaoran también cayo pues había creado dos cartas con la energía que Sakura le había dado y una de ellas de las más fuertes TIEMPO

Y ahora no se sabía bien cuando iba a recuperarse pero lo importante ya se había logrado que Sakura regresara con Clow

Al momento que Syaoran cayó inconsciente, la señora del tiempo se transformó en carta y fue a parar al lugar donde se encontraba Syaoran Smeraldtsuki la toma

Eriol ve con orgullo que tanto las cartas que fueron de Clow como los guardianes ya no están desapareciendo tiene algo de poder no tanto como antes pero eso no importaba lo importante era que ya se había logrado detener la desaparición de los seres mágicos creados por Clow

Llevaron a Sakura y a Syaoran a casa de los Li y los acostaron en las camas y pusieron a Yue y Kerberos a los pies de las camas de ellos ahora transformados en estatuas y una balanza también transformada en estatua

Touya los ve, nunca se imaginó sentirse feliz de verlos dormidos y no saber cuándo iban a despertar y mucho menos sentirse feliz de ver a su mejor amigo convertido en estatua pero por el momento "todo había regresado a la normalidad"

Mientras con Clow

Sakura aparece en medio de un salón de Clases en donde el profesor llevaba al niño Clow a un rincón porque ya no quería practicar nada pues como había dicho Eriol él tenía amigos muy poderosos y como Sakura era su amiga pues cual era el problema, ella le podía enseñar cómo hacer las cosas y él no se tenía que esforzar en nada

- CLOW... ¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE DE PRACTICAR? has provocado un gran desastre y todos los seres mágicos están desapareciendo... lo siento... yo no quería hacerlo... pero... esto es por tu bien –dice Sakura

Encerrando de nuevo a Clow en un círculo mágico pero como ya eran las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban Sakura cae desmayada

Todos en el salón de clases ven a la chica con gran curiosidad, el maestro solo la alcanzó a sostener para que no se lastimara

¿Pero quién era esta chica que llego a reclamar así al niño más atrasado de la escuela de magia? y ¿que era esa bola de energía en donde lo había encerrado?

- SAKURA... SAKURA... ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ? –gritaba Clow al verla inconsciente

- ¿Sakura? ¿ella es la chica de la que nos has hablado? –pregunta el Profesor

- Si... es ella –dice el pequeño Clow con los ojos llorosos

- Pero ¿Por qué te encerró en esa cosa? –preguntan

- No sé... ella me dijo que yo iba a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido –contesta Clow

- ¿Yo no creo que tú puedas ser el mago más poderoso? –dice el profesor

- Es que la otra ves vivieron Ella y Eriol... ellos viene del futuro... y Eriol creo que es mi reencarnación... ella me ha estado enseñando magia... lo poco que se es porque ella me ha ayudado... pero... pero ella me dejo libre –dijo sollozando Clow

- ¿Cómo que te dejo libre? –pregunta el profesor

- El otro día que vinieron los dos... Eriol le dijo que me tenía que encerrar en una de estas bolas –sigue sollozando

– Pero ella no quería, él le dijo que era por mi bien... que solo de esta manera iba a descubrir –y se queda callado Clow

- ¿A descubrir? ¿Qué? –preguntan

- Todos los poderes que tengo... pero yo no le he hecho caso... no es como hacer las cosas... y ya todos los seres mágicos que voy a crear van a desaparecer –dice Clow llorando

Para todos era una situación poco común

Le improvisaron una cama a Sakura para acostarla, avisaron al director de la escuela y a los maestros

Esto era algo para estudiar

Todos veían a Clow que lloraba, después se fue calmando hasta que él también se quedó dormido, se sentía realmente culpable por lo que le estaba pasando a Sakura

Después de unas horas Clow despertó y dijo:

- Quiero ir al baño –Clow

Uno del maestro solo lo vio y dijo:

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

- No sé –contesto el niño

- Mira... intenta ver si puedes salir de ahí –Profesor

El niño intento salir pero no pudo hacer nada

Se levanta el maestro y se acerca para tocar la bola de energía pero para sorpresa del maestro su mano paso la bola de energía y toco a Clow

¿Por qué usted puede meter la mano? –pregunto Clow

- No sé... pero deja te jalo para ver si te puedo sacar de ahí –contesto el maestro y por más esfuerzo que hizo no lo pudo sacar

- ¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer? –pregunta el niño

- Yo quiero hacer del baño –Clow

- Espero te doy una bacinica –dijo el profesor

Llevándole la bacinica por lo menos le iban a poder pasar cosas

Y así todo lo que necesitaba el niño los maestros se lo pasaban incluida su comida el niño solo pensaba y veía a Sakura inconsciente se veía tranquila y tan bonita ¿en verdad iba a ser tan poderoso? ahora si tenía que practicar

Así paso el tiempo

Al otro día Sakura despertó lentamente

De momento se asustó pues no reconoció a nadie pero de repente vio la bola de energía en la que estaba Clow

- ¡Clow! es verdad... por ti es que estoy aquí –Sakura

- Sakura... Sakura... estas bien –dijo Clow sonriendo a la chica

- Si pequeño Clow, estoy bien... acuérdate que cuando usamos magia nos debilitamos pero después de un tiempo nos recuperamos y podemos seguir haciendo magia –sonríe Sakura

En ese momento desde luego que todos fueron a ver a la chica extraña y ver qué tan cierto era todo lo que había dicho Clow

- Buenas tardes –dijo el director

- Buenas tardes... y disculpe el modo de interrumpir en su escuela –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- Me podría explicar que tan cierto es lo que está diciendo este joven –pregunta el profesor

- ¿Verdad que voy a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido? Sakura –Clow

- Si pequeño Clow y espero que esta vez si te esfuerces... porque nos llevamos un gran susto –dice Sakura

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta el director

- Disculpen… me presento… Soy Sakura Kinomoto... por lo que veo... esta es una escuela de magia ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Si así es –contesta el director

- Bueno... así no hay problema de que no entiendan lo que les voy a explicar y que muchas cosas que se ven imposibles en realidad no lo son –dice Sakura

Todos los ven extrañados para todos parece ser una chica común y corriente

- Yo vengo de muchos años en el futuro –todos ponen caras de sorpresa

– Lo que sucede es que el mago Clow… me dejo unas cartas mágicas... con ellas se pueden hacer muchas cosas... solo que hemos tenido algunos problemas y eso me ha regresado a la época de la infancia de Clow –Sakura

- ¿Pero de toda la escuela Clow es el que menos posibilidades tiene para llegar a ser un buen mago? –dijo su profesor

- Yo diría que ni siquiera a ser un mago promedio –dijo otro

- Por favor... no digan eso... él es muy hábil... les pido de favor que lo ayuden –dice Sakura

- Pero señorita... lo que nos pide es casi imposible –contesta el director

- Miren... les voy a hacer una pequeña demostración de los poderes que puede tener pues yo todo lo que se lo aprendí de él –Sakura

- ¿De él? –preguntaron

- Miren por favor –dice Sakura

Se pone en pie y aparece su símbolo mágico todos los ven sorprendidos saca un colguije que tiene en el cuello y le dice:

- Libérate –Sakura

Y un báculo aparece ve el escritorio y dice.

- Elévate –Sakura

Todos los ven sorprendido, si muchos de ellos sabían hacer cosas como estas... pero esta chica, es muy joven para poder dominar todos esos poderes, y no solo eso, ese símbolo que apareció nunca habían visto a alguien que lo pudiera hacer

En eso Sakura empieza a desaparecer:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dicen aún más sorprendidos

- Regreso a mi época –dice Sakura

Feliz al ver la cara de los magos y los alumnos, si había alguien que todavía dudaba en estos momentos todos creían

- Por favor... ayuden al pequeño Clow... ustedes son sus maestros –Sakura hace una magia y el círculo mágico desaparece y el pequeño Clow cae al piso y Sakura desaparece

En la época actual

Syaoran ya había creado la carta LIBRA

(Está es una especie de balanza, no salió en la serie pero en la lista de cartas viene)

Solo vio que Sakura regreso con bien y se volvió a quedar dormido

Sakura vio con agrado que todo había regresado a la normalidad o al menos eso pensaba

Estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Syaoran, lo veía con orgullo, se había esforzado mucho y gracias a él todos estaban bien

Aunque Yuki y Kero al igual que Nakuru y Supi se sentían algo débiles pensaban que era por lo que les había pasado

Ame y Hoshi los trataban de animar pues los cuatro se sentían raros aunque Nakuru y Supi los dos estaban realmente preocupados pues nunca pensaron que al tratar de recuperar según ellos las cartas para su amo también le harían daño a Eriol, es más nunca pensaron que se harían daño ellos mismos

Tomoyo estaba con Eriol, aunque Eriol no comentaba nada de lo que estaba sintiendo sentía que tenía muchísimo menos poderes que los que tenía antes pero también pensaba que era por lo que les había pasado

Aunque los que se sentían realmente mal eran los cinco jóvenes que aunque ya en diferentes momentos todos habían visto que a las jóvenes Li les gustaban por ser ellos mismos y no por sus poderes, desde luego que ellos no querían pedirles que fueran sus novias pues se sentían realmente culpables por todo lo que estaba pasando y en verdad se asustaron cuando vieron a Nakuru y a Supi empezar a desaparecer

En verdad con la magia no hay que jugar

Y ahora estaban realmente preocupados pues como los poderes de ellos también estaban en ese medallón ya todos estaban sintiéndose algo débiles aunque en realidad no se daban cuenta pero sus poderes también estaban siendo afectados y sin darse cuenta también estaban aumentando sus poderes mágicos

Los días que siguieron fueran aparentemente normales, Syaoran ya se sentía muy bien pues ya no le costaba trabajo recuperarse después de crear cada carta, aunque a diferencia de Sakura que solo se durmió por horas cuando cambió el báculo mágico y las primeras cartas, Syaoran siempre se dormía, pero como había dicho Eriol

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura solo cambio las cartas ya existentes a cartas Sakura y Syaoran de la nada estaba apareciendo a todos los seres mágicos y eso es mucho muy difícil y Syaoran los estaba creando demasiado rápido

Pasaron algunos días Syaoran ya se sentía de nuevo muy fuerte lleno de energía y había que intentar crear otra carta

Eriol al ver que Syaoran ya se encontraba de nuevo bien quiso hablar solo con los dos

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol? –pregunto intrigada Sakura

- No les quería decir nada... todo lo que paso nos dio un buen susto –dice Eriol

- Es verdad... pensé que íbamos a perder a todos los seres mágicos –dice Sakura

- Pero eso no es lo que querías decirnos ¿verdad? –pregunta Syaoran

- No amigo, no es eso... lo que pasa es que no tengo los poderes que tenía antes –Eriol

- ¿Que estás diciendo? –preguntan sorprendidos Sakura y Syaoran

- Que tengo poderes... pero no se comparan con los de antes –Eriol

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? –vuelven a preguntar

- Lo que escucharon... detuvimos la desaparición de las cartas y los guardianes pero –dice Eriol

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes para tratar de hacer algo? –dice Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que Syaoran está creando las cartas muy rápido... a mí me tomo años el crearlas a todas y él cuantas ha creado en un mes... son muchas –Eriol

- Pero yo estoy bien –contesta Syaoran

- Mira amigo... esto de la magia es un arma de dos filos... puedes demostrar ser fuerte al crear seres mágicos... pero si te agotas, los seres mágicos te destruyen pues ellos se alimentan de tu magia, ellos no saben de debilidad, de no alimentarse, ellos se alimentan de tu magia y eso lo harán hasta que te destruyen y tú no vas a poder impedirlo, ya son varias cartas que se están alimentando de tu magia y las guardianas y a decir verdad ellos no saben que al quitarte toda tu magia ellos también se destruyen pues al morir tu no se pueden alimentar de otra magia a menos que tú seas fuerte y puedas controlar toda la magia de todas las cartas y ser más fuerte que todas juntas y dejarles magia para que ellos se alimenten como lo hizo Clow y dejar a algún sucesor que sepas que las va a alimentar correctamente solo así vas a lograr que los seres mágicos que estas creando sobrevivan –Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Yo estuve en ese peligro? –pregunta Sakura

- En realidad no –contesta Eriol

- ¿No? –pregunto sorprendía Sakura

- Sakura yo te conocí mucho antes de conocer siquiera el potencial que iba a tener en la magia ¿no es verdad? –Eriol

- Bueno... si –contesta Sakura

- Yo sabía que tu ibas a ser la nueva dueña y que tenías los poderes suficientes, o mejor dicho... los poderes de sabrá para mantener con bien a las cartas y lo que a mí me tomo años, tú lo lograste en meses –Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Yo no tengo esa fuerza? –pregunta Syaoran

- No lo sé... en realidad... yo nunca supe de tu existencia –contesta Eriol

- ¿Nunca le hablaste de mí? –pregunta Syaoran

- Claro que si... cuando platicamos de la carta VACIÓ ¿NO TE DIJE QUE ME AYUDO LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMABA? –Sakura

- ¿ERA DE ÉL DE QUIEN HABLABAS? –pregunta Eriol

- CLARO... ¿DE QUIEN PENSABAS? –contesta Sakura

- Bueno... lo que necesito que hagas –continuo Eriol

- ¿EN QUIEN PENSABAS? –vuelven a preguntar Sakura y Syaoran

- No se enojen –dice Eriol

- ¿EN QUIEN PENSABAS? –vuelven a preguntar

- Pues en Yukito –dice por fin Eriol

- ¿En Yukito? –preguntan los dos

- Bueno... como te ponías roja cuando hablabas de él –dijo algo bajo Eriol

- Pero tú sabes que yo veo a Yukito como a un hermano Eriol –dice Sakura

- Bueno... si... ahora lo sé... pero cuando fui Clow... yo pensé –contesto Eriol

- A bueno... entonces no hay problema –dice Syaoran

Pues efectivamente cuando conoció a Sakura ella estaba enamorada de Yukito y algo por el estilo le paso a él aunque le dio mucho gusto el saber que eran sus poderes mágicos lo que le atraían que eran los mismos de Sakura

- Bueno lo que necesito es que veas si en verdad está practicando o no –dice Eriol

- Si –contesta Sakura

Y así fueron a prepararse para la creación de la nueva carta

- ¿Qué te parece si llamo a SOMBRA? –pregunta Sakura

- Esta bien... pero voy a esperar dos horas antes de crearla para que puedas investigar bien que fue lo que paso –contesta Syaoran

Y así ya todos listos se concentran Syaoran está al lado de Sakura para cuando se desmaye sostenerla

Yue, Kerberos, Rubymoon y Spinelson, solo la ven pues como Eriol ellos también sintieron disminuidos sus poderes pero no querían decir nada pues también estaban preocupados por la seguridad de Syaoran

Una vez Eriol comento que Syaoran había heredado sus poderes, quizás era más fuerte que el mismo Clow, pero tenía que medir sus fuerzas para el bien de todos

¿Qué cosa curiosa? depender de otra persona para ayudar a Clow y esta persona no era Sakura su nueva dueña

Yue solo veía a Syaoran, pensar que lo trato muy mal cuando el juicio final y ahora con su ayuda iba a recuperar todos sus poderes

Kerberos también solo lo veía, cuantas peleas, cuanta rivalidad, pero ahora era una persona importante en su vida

Claro que eso nunca se lo iba a decir pero en verdad que era valioso conocer a una persona así, pues gracias a él Sakura había empezado a crear cartas y ahora él tenía una compañera y por lo que veía todas las cartas también las iban a tener

Sakura llamo a SOMBRA y apareció una gran sombra quedando congelada, Yue y Kerberos también y Sakura cae desmayada, pero algo tenia SOMBRA y era que no era una sombra negra fuerte como lo era antes, esta sombra era algo clara, algo transparente y eso reflejaba lo que Eriol había dicho que sus poderes eran débiles

Así Sakura llego donde estaba el pequeño Clow aunque esta vez ya tenía 8 años

Clow la vio y se puso feliz pues casi paso un año desde la última vez que la vio y Clow se sentía realmente mal por no tener noticias de ella y de las cartas o los guardianes

Pero como ya estaba convencido de que en el futuro iba a ser el mago más poderoso, desde luego que ponía todo lo que tenía a su alcance para ser el mejor

Los profesores estaban asombrados pues de ser el niño más atrasado de la escuela ahora era de los más adelantados y como no hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance pues ya había visto que sus actos afectaban a Sakura en el futuro y desde luego que él no quería hacer nada que la perjudicara

Claro que Sakura de nuevo apareció en medio del salón, cosa que sobresalto a todos, claro menos a Clow

- ¡Sakura! ¡qué bueno que estas bien! –dijo el pequeño Clow

Con una amplia sonrisa abrazando a Sakura ella se sorprendió pero comprendió que como estaba nervioso y no sabía nada de ella

- Que bueno que estas bien Clow, me alegra verte feliz –contesta Sakura

- Es que ya casi es un año de la última vez que te vi y estaba preocupado por que no se si todo está bien o no –dice Clow

- Bueno, por eso vengo –contesto Sakura

- ¿Por eso vienes? –pregunto el pequeño asombrado

- Si... lo que pasa es que ya no están desapareciendo los seres mágicos pero tienen muy poco poder –Sakura

- ¿Tienen muy poco poder? –pregunta un profesor

- Si... Eriol me dijo que estás haciendo algo mal pues no tiene el poder que tenía antes –Sakura

- ¿Pero Eriol no tiene poderes? –se justificó Clow

- Claro que tiene... tú se los distes... para que me ayudara –contesta Sakura

- Pero el otro día que vino... él no tenía poderes –volvió a decir Clow

- Mira Clow lo que pasa es que efectivamente él no debía tener poderes pero tú se los dejaste para ayudarme –Sakura

- Entonces ¿porque cuando vino no tenía poderes? –pregunto Clow

- Lo que pasa es que solo tú puedes tener poder y al él regresar contigo, pues por lógica su poder tiene que desaparecer –dice Sakura

- Si tú lo dices –la verdad era que el pequeño no entendía muy bien

- Bueno lo importante es ver que tan avanzado estas –dice Sakura

- A logrado grandes avances –dice uno de los profesores pues ya casi toda la escuela estaba reunida al enterarse de la llegada de la Chica

- ¿Me puedes enseñar algo de lo que haces? –pregunto Sakura

- Mira –contesto Clow

En verdad se había esforzado mucho y para sorpresa de todos, elevaba cosas a su antojo, él mismo flotaba, hacía pequeñas ventiscas, aparecía flores, desaparecía conejos, hacía pequeñas fogatas, misma Sakura se sorprendió de todo lo que podía hacer eran muchísimas cosas

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal?

En demostraciones y admiración de todos por lo que hacía el pequeño Clow, se pasó la tarde. De repente Sakura se percató que todavía estaba ahí y no la habían despertado

- ¿Qué raro? –se preguntó Sakura

- ¿Qué raro qué? –pregunto Clow

- La hora –contesto Sakura

- ¿La hora? –preguntaron

- Si... lo que pasa es que me iban a despertar en dos horas y ya pasaron como 6 –dijo Sakura

- ¿Te iban a despertar? –pregunto Clow

- Si... bueno... es algo complicado de explicar... pero mientras yo estoy aquí... mi verdadero cuerpo esta inconsciente en mi época y con magia me despiertan –dice Sakura

- ¿Y transcurre el tiempo allá de la misma forma que trascurre aquí? –pregunta Clow

- ¿Qué si trascurre el tiempo igual?... no se –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Sakura... no se... pero ¿en verdad tardaste un año en venir a verme? –pregunta Clow

- Claro que no... Solo fueron como 8 días, teníamos que recuperar fuerzas... ya sabes, la magia que usamos hay que reestablecerla pero a la primera oportunidad vine –contesto Sakura

- A eso me refiero, a la primera oportunidad que tuviste viniste, pero para nosotros paso un año –contesto Clow

- Entonces ¿no se puede Saber en qué momento me voy a ir? –pregunta Sakura

- No –contesta el niño

- Ni hablar, me tendré que quedar aquí –dijo Sakura

- ¿Aquí? –preguntan todos

- Disculpe señorita... pero no creo que este lugar sea un lugar adecuado para quedarse usted sola –dijo el director

- ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa Sakura? –pregunta Clow

Sakura solo sonríe, sabía que ya había influido mucho en las vidas de todos ellos, pero el salir y que otros la vieran no sabe bien qué consecuencias podría traer mejor no exponerse así que prefirió mejor quedarse ahí

- Disculpen... ¿no sé si se pueda? pero preferiría quedarme aquí –Sakura

- Pero las instalaciones son muy viejas, en la noche hace mucho frío y no me gustaría que se quedara sola –director

- No se preocupe... los que se quieran quedar que se queden, nada más avísenme cuantos para prepararles camas –Sakura

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos ¿de qué estaba hablando esa chica?, desde luego que algunos se apuntaron para ver qué era lo que era capaz de hacer esa chica

Claro que los profesores escogieron a los alumnos más destacados de todos los grupos y mejor portados y desde luego que uno de los profesores también se iba a quedar

¿Pero que iba a hacer?

-Bueno ¿ya saben quiénes se van a quedar conmigo? –pregunto Sakura

- Si –contestaron un grupo de alumnos de todas las edades desde 6 años hasta 16

- ¿Si gusta? podemos sacar todas las cosas de un salón para que se queden todos ahí –profesor

- No es necesario... gracias... Clow... fíjate bien lo que voy a hacer para que tú también lo hagas o empieces a practicar –Sakura

- Dime ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? –Clow

- Hay una carta que se llama ilusión es un libro... y en el todo lo que anotas de hace realidad –dice Sakura

- ¿Todo? –preguntan todos sorprendidos

- Si... mira –Sakura

Sakura se concentra hace aparecer su símbolo mágico y empieza a hablar:

- Aparece por favor una puerta donde entremos y nos lleve a una casa con tantas recamaras como personas se van a quedar a dormir con migo, con cobijas y almohadas y todo lo que se necesita para estar cómodos… además de comida y baños... desde luego –hace un movimiento de manos y aparece una puerta delante de Sakura

- ¿Y esto? –pregunta el pequeño Clow

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es esto? abre la puerta y veras que es –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

El niño se acerca y abre la puerta y para sorpresa de todos hay una enorme casa detrás de la puerta pero ¿cómo puede ser posible eso? si en medio del salón solo se ve la puerta

Ahora hasta los profesores más hábiles veían que en comparación no tenían nada de poderes, nunca se imaginaron que una sola persona pudiera tener tantos poderes

Había una mesa enorme con comida para todos los que quisieran comer, unos sillones amplios en una sala también enorme con una hermosa chimenea para los que quisieran estar ahí, una cocina amplia donde se cocinaban diferentes platillos y eso de baños, los baños que ellos tenían eran letrinas por llamarlos de alguna manera y se bañaban en ríos como podía haber algo dentro de una casa para cubrir esas necesidades ¿y qué era eso de las tinas? Pero lo que llamo más la atención de todos era esas cosas blancas que brillaban en el techo, haciendo parecer de día siendo que la noche ya se extendía afuera

Desde luego que después de ver todo esto, hubo más personas que también se quisieron quedar y gracias a que Sakura dijo, tantos cuartos como personas se quieran quedar, había espacio suficiente para todos

Aunque el pequeño Clow le pregunto a Sakura que si se podía quedar con ella

Y así, algunos se quedaron solos, pero en otros cuartos se quedaban dos o tres personas, era algo sorprendente muchos con solo pensar en que querían algo lo obtenían, claro que cuando se dieron cuenta ya todos estaban pidiendo cosas

Cosa que hizo que Sakura se mareara casi cayendo al suelo pero el pequeño Clow la alcanzo a sostener

- ¡Sakura que te pasa! –grito Clow todos voltean a ver a la joven que se encontraba pálida

- Es que están pidiendo muchas cosas y todo sale de mi magia –dice Sakura casi al borde de un desmayo

- Todos dejen de pedir cosas –dijo un profesor

- Lo sentimos no sabíamos que todo esto es solo magia... la verdad nunca nos imaginamos que pudiera existir alguien tan poderoso –se disculpó el director

En todos sus años de vida nunca había visto nada igual

- No se preocupe... con que ya no pidan nada más y yo descanse todo estará bien –sonrío Sakura

Y así después de haber cenado todos se fueron a dormir, desde luego que el pequeño Clow se quedó con Sakura y platicaron por un rato de todos los poderes que iba a tener, el niño se sentía feliz

Al otro día temprano desde luego que nadie quería salirse de ese lugar, pero en eso Sakura empezó a desaparecer

- Estudia mucho pequeño Clow y ve todo lo que puedes lograr si te superas –decía Sakura mientras desaparecía

Claro que todos los que aún se encontraban en la casa de repente aparecieron en el salón de clases pues no sabía que Sakura se había ido y desde luego todo lo que hacía de magia se fue con ella

Pero desde ese día todos le pusieron más atención a las clases pues en realidad ya todos eran testigos de lo que se podía alcanzar con la magia

Sakura despierta y ve a Eriol con una sonrisa la cual tuvo la peculiaridad de sonrojar a Eriol

Tomoyo desde luego que noto eso... pero no le dio importancia

Touya sostenía a Syaoran que se había quedado de nuevo dormida pero todos la ven con preocupación

- Ya todo está bien –dijo Sakura

- ¿Ya todo está bien? –pregunto Kerberos viendo a Sakura

- Si ya todo está bien –volvió a decir Sakura

- Lo siento Sakura... pero nosotros seguimos igual –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo que siguen igual? –pregunta sorprendida Sakura

- No hemos recuperado fuerza y si observas la carta SOMBRA creada por Syaoran se ve hermosa y la carta SOMBRA tuya se ve pálida –contesta Yue

- Es verdad –dice triste y sorprendida Sakura

- Pero... si fuiste y me encerraste en esa bola de energía ¿porque no desarrolle mis poderes? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Te tenía que encerrar? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿No me encerrarte? –pregunta sorprendido Eriol

- No… como vi que en verdad estabas practicando y ya eras muy hábil en la magia yo pensé que estabas haciendo lo correcto –dice Sakura

Eriol solo suspira ayuda a levantarse a Sakura la abraza y le dice

- Mira Sakura... ya sé que tú me ves como a un niño... que no me quieres hacer daño... qué quizás pienses que estoy practicando lo suficiente como para poder crear todas las cartas... ¿PERO ME TIENES QUE ENCERRAR EN ESE CIRCULO MÁGICO? –grita Eriol enojado agarrando a Sakura por los hombros y sacudiéndola

- ¿Pero Eriol? –dice Sakura sorprendida

Todos nada más los ven ¿qué va a pasar?

- Tienes que regresar y encerrarme en ese círculo mágico... entiéndelo por favor –dice Eriol desesperado

- Pero Eriol –dice Sakura

- Mira ¿me tente el corazón cuando un piano persiguió a Tomoyo? –Eriol señala a Tomoyo

- No –contesta Sakura

- ¿Y cuándo a Syaoran lo use como títere y casi te corta en dos? –Eriol

- No –volvió a contestar Sakura

Touya no cabía del asombro de las cosas que estaba escuchado, todo eso le habían hecho a su hermanita

- Y cuando los pingüinos –vuelve a decir Eriol

- No –contesta Sakura

Y así menciono muchísimas cosas que había hecho y que Sakura supero

- Solo en una ocasión detuve mi magia y fue cuando cambiaste a TIEMPO pues te desmayaste… pero la meta que era cambiar la carta se cumplió –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Pero qué? Sakura por favor... tienes que entender... me tienes que encerrar en ese círculo... ya tengo 7 años... no soy tan chico –Eriol

- 8 años –vuelve a decir Sakura

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Eriol

- Que ahora tienes ocho años –contesta Sakura

- Ya ocho ¡y todavía no me has ayudado a descubrir mis poderes! –Eriol

- Pero –dice Sakura

- Mira Sakura si en verdad nos quieres, vas a ir allá y me vas a encerrar porque aquí no tan solo estas poniendo en riesgo la magia sino también a toda su descendencia –Eriol

- ¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! –gritaron todas las jóvenes Li

- Mira Sakura... lo que pasa... es que yo era de Inglaterra ¿verdad? –Eriol

- Si –contesta Sakura

- Yo me fui a estudiar a Hong Kong... porque quería encontrar a una chica que se pareciera a ti Sakura que tuviera los poderes tan sorprendentes como los tuyos y conocí a la que fue mi esposa y de esa familia es que descienden todos ellos, incluido Syaoran–Eriol

- Pero si no nace en mi esa admiración por ti... ten por seguro que todos ellos pueden desaparecer –Eriol

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –grita Sakura

- A no... Yo no quiero desaparecer Sakura –grita Meiling y las hermanas de Syaoran empiezan a alegar todas

- Calma por favor voy a regresar y lo voy a volver a encerrar para que descubras tus verdaderos poderes –dice Sakura

- Este bien –sonríe Eriol

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo estuviste encerrado? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? no me acuerdo bien... pero creo que meses –dice Eriol

- ¿Meses? –preguntan todos sorprendido

- Si... me costó muchísimo trabajo destruir la bola de magia –Eriol

- ¿Tú la destruiste? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro... tenía que superar tus poderes y creo que esa fue la única vez que los supere... tienes unos poderes impresionantes Sakura –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces tengo que quedarme por meses allá? –pregunta Sakura

- Si... por el bien de todos... si –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero no voy a poder ver a Syaoran? –dice sorprendida Sakura

- Me temo que ese sacrificio no solo es por mí... y por las cartas y los guardianes... también es por Syaoran y toda la familia Li, descendiente del mago Li Clow –dice Eriol

- Esta bien... regreso con el pequeño Clow ¿puedo encerrarte en esa bola y regresarme? –pregunta Sakura pues no quería estar tanto tiempo separada de Syaoran

- No... Al regresar tú, tu magia desaparece –contesta Eriol

- Este bien –dice triste Sakura

Y así, llevaron a Syaoran a la casa de Sakura, ya habían puesto dos camas Yue y Kerberos iban a estar también con ellos pero como ellos se quedaban convertidos en estatuas pues para no estorbar

Ellos también se iban a tener que separar de Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari pero todo era por el bien de todos

En esta ocasión Sakura se llevó algunos libros con ella, sobretodo de magia, iba a pasar mucho tiempo allá, no sabía bien pero se pusieron de acuerdo para que a los ocho días la despertaran... pues era el tiempo que la vez pasada habían tardado en regresar y era más o menos un año para Clow

- Estas lista Sakura –pregunto Kerberos

- Si Kero... nos vemos en un año –dice Sakura algo triste

- Son solo 8 días –dice Eriol

- Estando acá si... pero para mí va a ser un año –dice Triste Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura –le abraza Tomoyo

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Meiling

Se acerca a la cama donde esta Syaoran se acerca y le da un beso

- Amor... cuídate y ten mucha calma –dijo Sakura con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla

Que hubiera dado por que él supiera todo lo que está pasando o por lo menos el también estuviera de acuerdo con el plan

Sakura podía ir a verlo pero sería perder tiempo valioso para todos

- ¿Estas bien Hija? –pregunto Fujitaka

- Si papá... estoy bien –sonría y llama a ILUSIÓN aparece un libro el cual queda congelado, al igual que Yue y Kerberos

Sakura vuelve a aparecer con Clow, había pasado como 15 días para él

Hola Sakura que bueno que volviste –le saluda Clow

- Que bueno es ver que no estás en la escuela –comenta Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta inocentemente Clow

- Es que aquí nadie es testigo de lo que voy a hacer –dice Sakura

- ¿En qué estás pensando? –pregunta asustado el niño

- Perdóname Clow pero Eriol tenía razón y te tengo que encerrar por el bien de todos

Sakura hace un movimiento de manos y Clow queda encerrado de nuevo en la bola de energía

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios lo que quieran ya saben aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar sus opiniones

Hoy es 13 de enero del 2008 cumple de nuevo de mi hijo, 21 años.

Feliz cumpleaños amor

Comentarios, las apariciones de Sakura con Clow ellos no las controlan, solo están calculando el tiempo de sus apariciones, pero como verán más adelante, pueden pasar días como años

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 6 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	31. Chapter 31

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES 10

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

¡AL FIN LO LOGRASTE!

Se acerca a la cama donde esta Syaoran se acerca y le da un beso

- - Amor... cuídate y ten mucha calma –dijo Sakura con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla

Que hubiera dado por que él supiera todo lo que está pasando o por lo menos el también estuviera de acuerdo con el plan, Sakura podía ir a verlo pero sería perder tiempo valioso para todos

- - ¿Estas bien Hija? –pregunto Fujitaka

- - Si papá... estoy bien –sonría y llama a ILUSIÓN aparece un libro el cual queda congelado al igual que Yue y Kerberos

Sakura vuelve a aparecer con Clow, había pasado como 15 días para él

- - Hola Sakura que bueno que volviste –le saluda Clow

- - Que bueno es ver que no estás en la escuela –comenta Sakura

- - ¿Por qué? –pregunta inocentemente Clow

- - Es que aquí nadie es testigo de lo que voy a hacer –dice Sakura

- - ¿En qué estás pensando? –pregunta asustado el niño

- - Perdóname Clow pero Eriol tenía razón y te tengo que encerrar por el bien de todos –Sakura

Hace un movimiento de manos y Clow queda encerrado de nuevo en la bola de energía

- - ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿qué haces? ¿por qué me encierras? –dice el pequeño sorprendido

- - Porque Eriol me dijo que todavía no has descubierto tu potencial –contesta Sakura

- - Pero Sakura... si ya se hacer muchas cosas –vuelve a decir el pequeño

- - Que bueno... eso te va a ayudar –dice Sakura viendo en donde puede hacer una pequeña casa para vivir, pues ya sabe que van a ser meses lo que tiene que estar ahí

Estaban en un bosque, donde Sakura había aparecido desde el principio, no se ve que nadie viva cerca de ahí, más adelante hay un hermoso lago, Sakura empieza a ir para ver si ahí puede hacer su casa

Encuentra un sitio ideal, hay muchos árboles a un lado bien sirven como barda, pues forman un semicírculo, y hay un claro, y al lado desemboca un hermoso río que va a dar al lago, es un sitio hermoso

Sakura aparece una pequeña casa donde tiene solo lo esencial para vivir ella sola, una cama, una mesita, donde puede cocinar y a la vez servirle de escritorio para estudiar, una pequeña estufa y un refrigerador chiquito y un pequeño baño, para bañarse, cosas necesarias para cualquiera en la actualidad, claro para el pequeño Clow, cosas totalmente desconocidas, si no hace mucho había él mismo estado en una casa como esa, claro que enorme aunque no es lo mismo disfrutar las cosas que solo verla desde fuera

Todo lo que Sakura necesitaría lo aparecía con magia y Clow lo iba a tener que aparecer

- - Sakura ¿por cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí? –pregunta el pequeño

- - No sé... eso solo tú lo sabes –contesto Sakura sentándose en unos sillones que apareció para estar fuera de la casa para vigilar al pequeño...

- - Oye... Sakura... ¿no crees que se enoje mi mamá y mi papá cuando se enteren lo que estás haciendo? –pregunta el pequeño tratando de ver alguna forma de que lo soltara

- - Es verdad... tengo que ir a la escuela para que ellos me ayuden en esto –contesto Sakura

- - ¿Qué? –pregunto el pequeño

- - Lo siento Clow... hagas lo que hagas esta vez no te voy a soltar por nada hasta que tu solo salgas de ahí –contesto Sakura

- - Pero ¿no crees que todo esto? (refiriéndose a la casa y la bola en donde estaba encerrado) van a llamar la atención de cualquiera –dice el pequeño con astucia

- - Es verdad... tengo que hacer algo –se queda Sakura pensando

- - ¿Pero qué piensas hacer? –pregunta el pequeño

- - Mira... cuando Eriol –dice Sakura

- - Eriol... Eriol... Eriol –dice Clow enojado

- - ¿Por qué te enojas? –dice sorprendida Sakura

- - Es que ya estoy harte de que Eriol tiene razón... Eriol hace tal cosa... Eriol tal otra –dice enojado en niño

- - Pero Clow... si eres tu... en tu vida futura –dice Sakura

- - Ya me lo dijiste... pero no te podrías olvidar de él mientras estés aquí con migo –Clow

- - El olvidarme de Eriol, sería como olvidarme de ti pero voy a tratar de hablar menos de él –dijo Sakura

- - Pero... ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunto de nuevo el niño

- - Bueno como te decía... Eriol hacía una magia para no llamar la atención –contesto Sakura

- - Si –decía Clow

- - Ponía una especie de barrera mágica... a ver –se queda pensando Sakura

- - ¿cómo podía hacer eso? –Sakura

- - ¿Y si piensas en hacer una barrera mágica? –dice el niño

- - No es tan fácil –contesta Sakura

- - ¿No?... yo siempre te he visto que haces la magia con mucha facilidad –contesta Clow

- - ¿Con mucha facilidad? –se pregunta Sakura

- - Si inténtalo –contesta Clow

- - A ver... quiero una barrera mágica –Sakura

Y en ese momento aparece una especie de burbuja enorme que los protege, ellos ven para todos lados pero de fuera parece que no hay nada en ese lugar y la gente o los animales que se aproxima sientes una especie de viento que los hace ir para otro lado

- - ¿Eso era todo? –se pregunta sorprendida Sakura

- - Eso parece –contesta Clow

- - Bueno Clow... pórtate bien... voy a la escuela a pedir ayuda para que no se preocupen por ti –Sakura

- - ¿Y me vas a dejar solo? –dice preocupado Clow

- - Tienes que intentar salir de ahí... así que empieza a practicar –contesta Sakura alejándose de ahí

- ¿Pero? –solo dijo Clow

Y vio como Sakura se alejaba rumbo al pueblo

En la actualidad Syaoran va despertando sorprendiéndolo en donde estaba y viendo a Sakura inconsciente y a los guardianes y la carta congelados

- ¿Pero qué paso? –dijo Syaoran

Parándose de un salto de la cama y apareciendo en un instante tanto su báculo como su símbolo mágico para crear la otra carta

No le gustaba despertarse y encontrarse que Sakura estaba inconsciente pues sentía que por más que incrementaba sus poderes todo lo que hacía era en vano

- No hagas eso –grito Eriol para detenerlo quien por el momento estaba solo haciendo guardia

- ¿Pero que le paso? –pregunta Syaoran viendo a Eriol

- No hemos recuperado los poderes –contesto Eriol

- ¡Nooo! –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- No –contesto Eriol

- ¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Ya Sakura lo está haciendo y nosotros tenemos que esperar –contesto Eriol

- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar? –Syaoran

- No se quizás un año –dijo Eriol

- UN AÑO –dijo pálido Syaoran

- Bueno un año para ellos, como 8 días para nosotros –contesto Eriol

- Pero si es un año para ellos ¿cuando regrese Sakura va a ser un año mayor que nosotros? –pregunta sorprendido Syaoran

- Bueno... sí y no –contesta Eriol

- ¿Como que sí y no? –Syaoran

- Mentalmente quizás sí pues va a aprender muchas cosas pero físicamente no para ella igual que para nosotros solo van a pasar 8 días –contesto Eriol

- Ha bueno pero ¿porque? –pregunto Syaoran

- Bueno... es que resulto que hace un rato que se fue... bueno no encerró a Clow en la burbuja por eso fue que no recuperamos nuestros poderes –dijo Eriol

- Aaaa entonces por eso ¿hay que esperar? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... además que me tengo que enamorar de ella –dijo Eriol con una pícara sonrisa

- ¡¿QQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?! –grito Syaoran apareciendo su báculo mágico y su insignia para crear la nueva carta y regresar a Sakura

¿Cómo era posible que le dijera eso?

- Cálmate amigo –dijo Eriol abrazando a Syaoran por la espalda para apretarle los brazos con fuerza y así impedir que se pueda mover y no pueda hacer cualquier magia

- ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME QUE TE TIENES QUE ENAMORAR DE SAKURA! Y QUE TE DEJE UN AÑO CON ELLA –grita rojo de coraje Syaoran tratando de quitarse a Eriol para poder regresar a Sakura a la actualidad

- Solo son ocho días –contesto Eriol

- OCHO PARA NOSOTROS... UN AÑO PARA ESTAR CON CLOW ¿COMO CREES QUE NO SE VAYA A ENAMORAR DE SAKURA? –grita desesperado Syaoran

Por el coraje, la sorpresa, el saber que Clow se tenía que enamorar de su Flor de Cerezo

Se olvidó que sabía artes marciales muy bien, es más que artes marciales ni que artes marciales, se olvidó que ya era más fuerte que Eriol y con solo soltar un poco de poder se lo quitaba de encima pero se sentía desesperado

- Cálmate quieres... o voy a tener que usar magia y si no lo sabes yo también regresaría con Sakura y seriamos los dos que estuviéramos con ella, pues solo Sakura me puede despertar –Eriol

- Eso no es verdad... la vez pasada fue la magia de los dos la que te despertó –dice luchado Syaoran

- Entonces doble problema... porque yo me quedaría dormido –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo doble problema? –pregunta Syaoran forcejeando

- Si... porque al estar ese tiempo con Sakura... fue que me enamore de ella, y por lo mismo fui a vivir a Hong Kong y ahí fue donde conocí a tu tatarabuela –dice Eriol

- ¿De que estas hablando? –pregunta sorprendido Syaoran,

Eriol lo suelta

- Lo que escuchaste... como Clow se enamoró de Sakura fue por lo que fue a Hong Kong, ahí conoció a tu tatarabuela y me case y de esa familia descienden ustedes –Eriol

- A raíz de que te enamoraste de Sakura –dice triste Syaoran

Ahora lo comprendía no solo estaba en juego el futuro de las cartas sino su propio futuro

Ni hablar tenía que permitir que se enamoraran de su novia y lo que más le dolía era saber que si trataba de impedir que se enamoraran de ella su propia existencia corría peligra

Syaoran solo se sentó en la cama para ver a Sakura pues no podía hacer absolutamente nada

Mientras Sakura llega a la escuela de Clow, entra y se dirige a la dirección donde pide hablar tanto con el maestro de Clow como con el director

Desde luego que todos los maestros fueron a ver a la joven que era capaza de hacer tantísimas cosas con solo mover las manos

Sakura explico la situación a los profesores y que tenían que avisar a los papás de Clow para que no se preocuparan

Que él estaba bien y que no le iba a pasar nada, pero que si iban a estar unos meses hasta que Clow desarrollara correctamente sus poderes

- ¿Pero lo piensa encerrar de nuevo en una bola de esas en las que lo encerró la otra vez? –pregunto el profesor de Clow

- Ya lo hice... ya lo encerré –contesto Sakura

- ¿Ya?... pero hay que estar al pendiente de él –dijo otro profesor

- Si hay que darle de comer y pasarle una bacinica para que haga sus necesidades –dijo otro profesor

- Pero eso ya lo hace con magia ¿o no? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Con magia? –preguntaron los profesores

- Si... todo lo que él necesite lo tiene que hacer con magia... aparecer comida... ropa... bacinicas... todo lo que necesite... ya lo aprendió a hacer la vez pasado... cuando lo encerré... ¿o no? –dijo Sakura

- Pues no –contesto uno de ellos

- ¿NNNOOO? –pregunto Sakura

- No –contestaron

- Y ¿entonces como le hizo? –pregunto Sakura

- Nosotros le dábamos todo –dijo otro de ellos

- ¿LE DABAN TODO? –pregunto Sakura enojada

- Pues sí –contestaron

- Con razón no pudo recuperar sus poderes Eriol –dijo Sakura

- ¿Eriol? –preguntaron

- Olvídenlo... pero como le hicieron si cuando desperté Clow estaba encerrado –dijo Sakura

- Bueno... lo que paso es que Clow no podía Salir... pero nosotros nos acercamos a ver si lo podíamos ayudar y pues atravesamos esa cosa... y llegamos al chico –contesto otro de ellos

- Y así le dábamos todo –dijo otro de ellos

- Eso fue lo que paso ¿pero porque pudieron meter la mano? –se preguntó Sakura

- No sé... pero podemos hacer guardias para ayudarla... es mucho trabajo para usted –dijo el director

- No gracias... pero permítanme un momento –Sakura ve hacía un lado y hace un movimiento de manos y aparece la bola de energía donde esta Clow

- ¿En dónde estoy? –pregunto Clow

- Estas en la escuela, quiero aclarar algo –dijo Sakura

- Buenas tardes joven Li –saludaron los profesores

- Buenas tardes... creo que ya vieron lo que me pasó y que voy a faltar a clases –dijo tímidamente Clow

- No seas exagerado quieres... yo voy a dejar de ver a mi familia por casi un año –contesto Sakura

- ¿CASI UN AÑO? –preguntaron todos

- Creo que no debí decir eso –dice Sakura

- ¿UN AÑO? –dijo preocupado Clow

- No... Solo hasta que logres salir de esa bola de energía… es más Clow si la rompes ahora resolvemos el problema y listo –dijo con una dulce sonrisa Sakura para calmar al niño

- ¿Y qué hago? –pregunto Clow

- Por el momento no hagas nada... pero quiero pedir a los maestros que hagan algo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? –preguntaron

- Solo tratar de tocar a Clow –dijo Sakura

A los maestros se le hizo fácil la petición pero al tratar de acercarse se sentían mucha energía y simplemente no podían acercarse siquiera a la bola, claro que insistieron pues la vez pasada todos ayudaron al joven y por más cosas que intentaban no lo lograron

Es más hasta magia pero ahora la bola de energía era bastante fuerte y no permitía que absolutamente nada entrara en ella, algo así como cuando ESCUDO los protege

- Es inútil –por fin dijo uno de ellos

- ¿Pero porque la vez pasada que estuvo encerrado si lo pudimos ayudar? –pregunto otro de ellos

- Quizás porque Sakura estaba dormida al encerrarme en la bola de energía –dijo Clow

- No... No fue por eso... ese día yo había usado muchísima energía de dónde vengo... tuvimos graves problemas sabes... por eso estaba débil –Sakura

- ¿Entonces nadie me va a ayudar? –pregunto asustado el niño

- No... Y será mejor que ni nos busquen porque no nos van a encontrar... bueno nos retiramos –y en otro movimiento de manos de Sakura los dos desaparecieron

Volvieron a aparecer en el lugar ya preparado para estar en él

- A ver... empecemos a enseñarte Clow –dijo Sakura

- Pero si no puedo hacer nada aquí... esta energía es muy poderosa... más fuerte que la vez pasada –protesto Clow

- Pero la vez pasada que pudiste empezar a practicar no lo hiciste... ahora tendrás que empezar de cero –dijo Sakura

- Pero –protesto Clow

- Mira... has aparecer una flor –dijo Sakura

- ¿Una flor? –pregunto Clow

- Si... ya lo sabes hacer ¿verdad? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... Claro es de lo más sencillo –contesto el niño

Y así empezó a practicar, pero efectivamente, como la vez pasada no hizo nada era mucha la energía que necesitaba vencer para aparecer la flor y esto lo cansaba

- No puedo –decía Clow después de un rato

- Que tristeza –contesto Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Clow

- Porque yo no te voy a dar nada... y tú vas a necesitar aparecer todo –dijo Sakura

- ¿No me vas a dar nada? –pregunto Clow

- No... Por cierto... No se te antoja una manzana –pregunto Sakura apareciendo una manzana muy apetecible y dándole una mordida

- Sakura tengo hambre –dijo Clow triste viendo la manzana

- Pues aparece una –dijo firme Sakura

- Pero –dijo triste Clow

- Mira Clow... por lo que veo... tienes que aprender a cubrir todas tus necesidades –dijo Sakura

- Pero –protesto Clow

- Mira... las personas pueden vivir sin comer nada aproximadamente un mes –dijo Sakura

- ¿Hasta dentro de un mes me vas a dar de comer? –pregunto alarmado el pequeño

- No... Como crees... ya te dije que yo no te voy a dar nada –contesto Sakura

- ¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar Clow

- Bueno como te decía... las personas pueden vivir sin comer un mes... pero sin tomar agua... solo un día... aunque nosotros por ser magos creo que resistimos más –dijo Sakura

- ¿O sea que mañana me voy a morir? –dijo el niño asustado

- No exageres y aparece esa rosa –dijo riendo Sakura

Ni hablar la mentalidad de los niños es muy inocente

- Pero si me voy a morir –se soltó a llorar el niño

- No Clow ¿cómo crees que vas a morir? sino ¿quién me dio las cartas? y ¿volvió a reencarnar? –pregunto Sakura sonriendo

- Entonces voy a estar bien –dijo el pequeño

- Claro pequeño Clow, pero te tienes que superar –sonríe Sakura

- ¿Entonces? –Clow

- Haber inténtalo con todo tu corazón –dijo Sakura

Clow se concentró y efectivamente apareció la flor

Sakura se puso feliz y le empezó a pedir que aparecieran cosas

Y para su sorpresa el pequeño las iba apareciendo

Apareció una cama y cobijas para taparse, además de ropa y comida y desde luego que una bacinica y un biombo para que Sakura no lo viera cuando tenía necesidad de hacer del baño y bañarse desde luego

También aprendió a desaparecer cosas

Por ejemplo la cama la aparecía cuando quería acostarse pero si no la quería la desaparecía

Estaba aprendiendo de una forma impresionante, rápidamente hacia todo lo que Sakura le pedía

Pero faltaba algo y era que no podía romper la bola de energía en donde estaba

Clow lo había intentado todo, sobre todo cuando aparecía la cama pues la bola de energía se extendía pues todo lo que aparecía Clow aparecía dentro de la bola de energía y aprovechaba sobre todo los momentos cuando Sakura estaba dormida pues pensaba que quizás en ese momento la podía romper

Pero no por más cosas que hacía esa bola no se rompía cosa que también sorprendió a Sakura

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer tantas cosas? tan rápido y ¿no pudiera romper la bola de energía?

Sakura se aburría pues prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer

Por ratos estudiaba los libros de magia pero como todo lo que hacía lo hacía a voluntad pues ya no le servían los libros

Se había llevado también algunos libros de la escuela, que ya se estaba aprendiendo pero también se aburría

Aprendió a pescar para pasar el tiempo pues lo que le enseño a Clow pues prácticamente se lo enseño en un día

Sakura estaba aburriéndose y desde luego extrañaba muchísimo a Syaoran y a los demás, desde luego que le hablaba a Clow mucho de ellos y de cómo se conocieron y todo lo que les paso atrapando las cartas y después cuando llego Eriol y cambiaron todas las cartas a cartas Sakura

El pequeño Clow quería desde luego odiar a Sakura

¿Cómo era posible que lo tuviera encerrado en esa cosa?

Pero Sakura era tan agradable que por más que Clow decía

- Tengo que odiarla... tengo que odiarla –para ver si de esa forma podía romper la bola de energía

Pues simplemente no la podía odiar pues comprendía que Sakura estaba haciendo un verdadero Sacrificio al estar ahí con él y que era por el bien de él lo que estaba asiendo

Un día que Sakura tenía mucho calor se le hizo fácil ponerse un traje de baño para meterse un rato a nadar en el río, nada de otro mundo, un traje de baño completo, nada coqueto, simplemente quería refrescarse

Claro que no contó con la impresión que causo en el niño, aunque claro para estas alturas Clow ya había cumplido los 10 años y ya era más un niño preadolescente que niño y el ver así vestida a Sakura le causó un gran sonrojo y sorpresa

- ¿Me veo mal? –pregunto Sakura

- No –dijo muy bajito Clow

- ¿Y entonces? –pregunto Sakura

- Nada... te vez muy bien... (Por no decir requetebién) –dijo Clow pensando lo último

Sakura no lo tomo muy en cuenta y se fue a meter al río para refrescarse, pero que fue lo que paso con Clow

Bueno un traje de baño es algo normal para cualquiera en la actualidad, pero para la época en la que están no, a decir verdad el meterse a nadar al mar o a los ríos tiene poco tiempo, creo que a finales de 1800 o principios de 1900, fue que se empezó a popularizar esa actividad y los primeros trajes de baño que existieron cubrían todo el cuerpo, solo quedaban descubiertos manos y pies, y desde luego eran mucho muy pesados pues al mojarse pesaban muchísimo, si hace muchísimos años existían los baños romanos, pero eran separados los hombres de las mujeres pues al bañarse estaban sin ropas

Así que el ver a Sakura así le causo tanta impresión y sorpresa que no supo que decir, en verdad era muy bonita y Clow empezó a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y eso lo tenía totalmente sorprendido o mejor dicho embobado

Sakura desde luego que no se dio cuenta de eso, a decir verdad no sabía la historia de los trajes de baño, ella solo disfrutaba nadando

Al rato salió del río y se recostó en una silla de esas para asolearse

Clow no sabía que hacer, solo la contemplaba, no hacía absolutamente nada

Sakura se quedó un rato dormida y no se dio cuenta de la impresión que provocó en el joven que solo la veía

Al rato que se despertó se levantó y se fue a vestir pero cuando iba a entrar a la casa para cambiarse noto que Clow solo la veía

- ¿Por qué no estas practicando Clow? –pregunto Sakura

- Es que estoy cansado –solo se le ocurrió decir a Clow

- Así nunca vas a reventar esa bola de energía –dijo Sakura

- Ahora sigo intentándolo –dijo Clow completamente rojo y tratando de rasgar un lado de la bola

Sakura solo suspiro y entro a cambiarse

Desde luego que desde ese día Clow empezó a enamorarse de Sakura era una persona divina y hermosísima, y desde luego que seguido quería verla en traje de baño

Pero algo curioso paso ahora Clow ya no quería salir de ahí, pues sabía que al él reventar esa bola Sakura se iba a ir y Clow ya no quería que ella se fuera y ahora cada vez que le platicaba de su novio ese tal Syaoran le daba muchísimo coraje pues sabía que ella no lo amaba a él sino a ese tal Syaoran

En la actualidad

Ya habían pasado 6 días, Syaoran solo iba a la escuela de la mañana y se iba a ver a Sakura, sabía a la perfección que no podía hacer absolutamente nada pero por lo menos pasarse la tarde cerca de ella le hacía menos pesada la espera

Los demás solo lo veían y no le decían nada

Touya de vez en cuando cuando lo veía solo le decía que no se preocupara que pasara lo que pasara todo iba a estar bien

Solo veía a su amigo y a Kerberos convertido es estatuas y suspiraba era un sacrificio que todos tenían que hacer

Syaoran se sentó en una silla como siempre lo hacía, tomo la mano de Sakura como siempre, y se quedó dormido cómo tantas veces pero ya era tanta su nostalgia y su deseo de verla que al quedarse dormido en la silla tomado de la mano de Sakura algo pasó

Al dormirse apareció donde estaba Sakura

- ¡¿Sakura!? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran al verla sentada leyendo un libro

- ¡¿ SYAORAN?! –grito Sakura al verlo

- SAKURA... SAKURA –decía feliz Syaoran al verla corriendo asía donde estaba ella

. SYAORAN... SYAORAN –sollozaba Sakura también corriendo para donde estaba Syaoran, para ella habían sido casi 10 meses sin verlo

Se abrazaron tan fuertemente como pudieron y desde luego se dieron un gran beso, un beso apasionado, tierno, desesperado, se extrañaban tanto que no sabían bien que hacer, por un gran rato permanecieron abrazados besándose

Claro siendo vistos por Clow quien por el momento al principio se sorprendió de verlo pero ahora estaba muerto de celos, de coraje

¿Cómo era posible que ese tal Syaoran hubiera aparecido de la nada y ahora estuviera besándose con su Sakura?

Si su Sakura, tenía ganas de hacerle un gran hechizo y mandarle por lo menos un relámpago que lo chamuscara

Claro esa era una buena idea y quizás podía romper esa bola y salir de ahí y si acababa de una vez con ese tal Syaoran se podría quedar con ella, era una buena idea

Sakura y Syaoran seguían besándose y Clow empezó a cargarse de energía y cuando sintió que tenía suficiente energía le lanzo esa energía a Syaoran para chamuscarlo, pero o sorpresa

Esa energía no salió de la bola y Clow se chamusco solito

Sakura y Syaoran desde luego que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Clow

"Estaban ocupados desde luego"

Cuando de repente escucharon una gran explosión a un lado de ellos y el grito de Clow

- Aaaa –Clow

- CLOW –dijo Sakura preocupada viendo a Clow todo chamuscado

- ¿Clow? –pregunto Syaoran viendo al joven chamuscado en la bola flotante

- Si él es Clow –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y qué le paso? –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé... esto nunca le había pasado –contesto Sakura viendo a Clow sorprendida

- ¿Qué hiciste Clow? –le pregunto Sakura

- Nada... solo practicar –contesto Clow,

Desde luego que nunca iba a decir que quería deshacerse de ese intruso ¿verdad?

- Pero mira como quedaste –dijo Sakura acercándose a la bola para ayudarlo

- ¡No Sakura!... ¡no lo puedes ayudar!... ¡acuérdate que si lo ayudas solo le causaras un mal! –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero?... ¡míralo quedo muy lastimado! –dijo Sakura

- No mi amor... mira... esas lastimaduras son un trofeo para él pues ha incrementado sus poderes ¿Verdad campean? –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

Al ver a Clow que lo quería matar por impedir que Sakura lo ayudara pero de repente se dio cuenta que lo que decía era cierto

Clow nunca se imaginó tener todo ese poder solo se dejó llevar por el coraje ¿pero en verdad era tan fuerte?

Pero empezó a pasar algo raro y era que al principio Clow sentía celos de Syaoran pero al pasar del tiempo se hicieron amigos a decir verdad grandes amigos y desde fuera Syaoran practicaba con Clow

Le empezó a enseñar artes marciales y Clow aunque no podía salir de esa bola se sentía muy bien, desde luego que Sakura se sentía más que contenta pues ya había pasado como un mes y estaba Syaoran con ella así que no se sentía sola

Clow empezó a sentir un gran cariño por Syaoran a decir verdad no sabía porque pero sentía que era como un familiar de él, claro que no sabía que él era su tataranieto

Syaoran desde luego que le empezó a enseñar a hacer más cosas a Clow pues como a él le había costado más trabajo hacer cosas pues sabía cómo hacerlas no las hacía tan fácilmente como Sakura

Un día en la tarde los tres veían el atardecer, era precioso, Clow estaba sentado en la bola de energía viendo el atardecer, Sakura y Syaoran también lo veían, estaban sentados sobre el pasto contemplado como se ocultaba el sol, era algo mágico, Syaoran se acercó tiernamente a Sakura y la beso

Sakura se sentía feliz al estar ahí con Syaoran los dos se estaban besando cuando:

Clow los veía pero en esta ocasión ya no sintió celos, sintió como cuando veía a sus papás besándose, se sintió feliz pues hacían una hermosa pareja

Cuando de repente Syaoran se empezó a sentir extraño

Sakura se le quedo viendo y grito

- SYAORAN... SYAORAN... ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? –Sakura

Syaoran solo se vio que empezó a desaparecer

- SAKURA... TIENES QUE BORRAR DE LA MEMORIA DE CLOW CUALQUIER RECUERDO DE MÍ... O VOY A DESAPARECER –dijo Syaoran preocupado

- Pero... ¿qué hago? –decía Sakura desesperada

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba asustado Clow al verlo desaparecer

- Sakura por favor hazlo –dijo Syaoran ya más trasparente

- ¿Ya regresas a tu época? –pregunto Clow

- Sakura si no haces algo rápido toda la familia Li va a desaparecer –dijo más desesperado Syaoran

- ¿QUÉ? –pregunto Clow

- BORRAR por favor borra todo recuerdo que tenga Clow de Syaoran –dijo Sakura haciendo un movimiento de manos rápido

La esfera en donde estaba Clow brillo y todos los recuerdos que tenia de Syaoran desaparecieron, todo, desde que era novio de Sakura y todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, si recordaba todo lo que había aprendido de Syaoran aunque solo le quedo la idea que Sakura se lo había enseñado

Clow solo vio que había alguien con Sakura y se enojó

¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera alguien con ella?

Se sentía de nuevo celoso de Sakura

Syaoran solo sonrío al ver la cara de Clow

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Sakura a Syaoran acercándose para abrazarlo

- Si... estoy bien, pero creo que será mejor que no me abraces... no se valla a enojar tu amiguito –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sakura

- Nada... sabes... creo que me tengo que ir –dijo Syaoran alejándose del lugar

- ¿Pero por qué te vas? –pregunta Sakura siguiéndolo

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para que Clow ya no los viera Syaoran abrazo fuertemente a Sakura

- Lo siento amor... pero me tengo que ir –dijo Syaoran

- Pero si la estamos pasando muy bien... si te vas... voy a volver a quedarme sola –decía Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

- No estás sola... estas con Clow –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –decía Sakura

- Mira... yo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo... pero cometí una imprudencia y estuve a punto de desaparecer a toda la familia Li –dijo Syaoran

- Pero... a mí no me paso nada –contesto Sakura

- A ti... pero estuvo a punto de perderse toda la familia descendiente de Clow de Hong Kong –dice Syaoran

- ¿Pero?... ¿por qué? –decía Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que Clow se enamoró de ti... por eso se fue a vivir a Hong Kong y se casó con mi tatarabuela, por la admiración que te tenía y el parecido que tenía ella con tigo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Así que Clow se enamoró de mí? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Y dime amor ¿quién no lo haría? –dice Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa que sonrojo a Sakura

- Será mejor que me vaya no quiero poner a nadie en problemas por querer estar contigo... ya casi se cumple el tiempo de despertarte, no te preocupes amor pronto volveremos a estar juntos –sonrió Syaoran

- Está bien –dijo Sakura algo triste

Pero sabía que tenía razón el futuro de toda la familia Li dependía de lo que hiciera Clow

Al ver a Syaoran ya no como un rival sino un amigo y aceptar que Sakura y Syaoran hacían una bonita pareja pues el futuro de Clow podía cambiar

Se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente, se besaron y Syaoran desapareció

Sakura solo se quedó pensando que puedo hacer para que Clow rompa esa bola de energía

Syaoran abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido en la silla tomando la mano de Sakura ya estaba amaneciendo, o sea que estuvo con Sakura como desde las 4 de la tarde a las 6 de la mañana del otro día

Todos los que lo veían solo lo veían que estaba dormido y pensaban que estaba extrañando mucho a Sakura pero no lo despertaron por eso fue el tiempo que estuvo con Sakura, Syaoran se acercó a la cama de Sakura, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la recamara para irse a su casa

Mientras Sakura regreso con Clow

- ¿Quién era ese señor? –dijo enojado Clow

- Era una persona que se había perdido y estaba buscando por donde irse –Sakura

- ¿Y no dijo nada de ver tu casa y sobretodo ver esta bola de energía? –pregunto Clow

- No sé cómo llego hasta acá... pero creo que la misma barrera mágica no permitió que te viera –contesto Sakura

Ya habían pasado algunos días más

Sakura estaba desesperada porque Clow no podía romper la burbuja mágica y mientras no lo hiciera ella no iba a poder regresar

Ya sabía aparecer espadas e intentaba con ellas romper la barrera pero le faltaban fuerzas

Un día mientras Sakura estaba nadando y siendo observada desde luego por Clow embobado al salir piso mal y se lastimo el pie casi cayendo al suela Sakura

Claro que esto hizo que Clow se asustara y el simple hecho de ver que Sakura estaba lastimada y se iba a lastimar más en la caída y que necesitaba ayuda para no lastimarse más

Hizo que Clow lanzara una energía que impidió que Sakura se cayera para sorpresa de los dos

Clow no había logrado romper la burbuja pero ya había podido mandar magia para que Sakura no se lastimara esto desde luego que ánimo a los dos

- Ya lo estas logrando –decía feliz Sakura

- Es verdad –decía también muy contento Clow

Aunque ya había hecho un gran progreso y por más que se esforzaba ya no podía repetir la hazaña

Sakura ya se estaba desesperando, Clow lograba algo de progreso pero de ahí ya no pasaba, era como estar en un círculo vicioso

¿Pero que había pasado que Clow reacciono así?

Sakura se puso a pensar hasta que se dio cuenta que fue en el momento que ella se lastimo y se iba a caer cuando Clow reacciono así para protegerla

Entonces eso tenía que hacer provocarse un accidente en el cual al verla Clow lastimada tendría que usar su energía para ayudarla y así romper la burbuja

Sakura ya lo había pensado bien, al otro día temprano salió de su casa vistiendo ropas extrañas, pues vestía pantalón y botas, para esa época ni de broma se veía a una mujer vistiendo así claro que como el traje de baño era algo normal para Sakura

- ¿Por qué estas vestida así? –pregunto Clow

- Ya me canse de siempre hacer lo mismo... voy de alpinismo –Sakura

- ¿De alpinismo? ¿qué es eso? –pregunto Clow

- Voy a subir con mis propios pies una montaña –contesto Sakura

- ¿Y me vas a dejar aquí? –pregunto Clow

- No... Ya casi logras salir de ahí y no me quiero perder ese momento –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer? –pregunto Clow

- Voy a aparecer una montaña aquí y por todos lados donde vaya subiendo tú me vas a poder ver –contesto Sakura

Y así Sakura apareció una montaña alta, con muchos riscos y demás complicaciones para cualquier escalador

Sakura empezó a subir y si efectivamente por todos lados donde iba Sakura Clow la iba viendo, pero cada vez que Sakura se resbalaba Clow hacia magia e impedid que le pasara algo

- Clow no hagas eso –decía Sakura

- ¡Pero eso se ve muy peligroso! –decía Clow

- Pero ese es el chiste Clow... el poder subir y afrontar todos los problemas que se presenten –decía Sakura

- Este bien solo voy a ver –Clow

Y así Clow solo se dedicó a ver cómo iba subiendo Sakura, claro que como de repente Sakura se resbalaba Clow iba creando energía que desde luego no podía usar, pero al ver que Sakura se levantaba y seguía subiendo se calmaba pero de repente al ir subiendo por un costado de pura roca al pisar Sakura la piedra se zafo y Sakura se cayó terminando inconsciente y sangrando en la frente

Clow al ver eso desde luego que quiso hacer magia para ayudarla pero por más cosas que hacía no lograba hacer nada solo lanzar energía pero como Sakura estaba inconsciente pues no podía hacer nada para despertarla

Clow empezó a desesperarse veía a Sakura inconsciente y sangrando

Clow se concentró reunió todo el mayor poder que pudo y grito

- Aaaa –Clow

En ese momento la esfera en donde había permanecido por casi un año desapareció

- LO LOGRASTE CLOW –oyó Clow que le dijo Sakura

- ¿Sakura estas bien? –pregunto Clow preocupado

- Claro Clow... todo esto lo planeé para que lograras desarrollar tus poderes –contesto Sakura

- ¿Pero de verdad estas bien? –pregunto llorando Clow

- Claro... mira no es sangre y no estoy lastimada –Sakura

- Pero te caíste muy fuerte –lloraba Clow

- Oye... disculpa... ¿conoces la magia? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro que conozco la magia toda esto es magia –dijo Clow sollozando por el susto que paso

- Vez... solo es magia –dijo Sakura sonriendo

Había sido mucho esfuerzo el que hizo Clow, se sentía muy cansado y ver a Sakura en peligro

-¿Solo es magia? –pregunto Clow

- Claro pequeño Clow –dijo Sakura abrazando a Clow, cuanto tiempo había soñado Clow con abrazar a Sakura pero se quedó dormido

Al otro día Clow despertó, estaba en una cama junto a la cama de Sakura claro está que Sakura ya tenía horas despierta

- ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeño Clow? –pregunto Sakura

- Bien... gracias... pero... no me llames pequeño por favor –dijo el joven Clow

- Este bien –contesto Sakura con una dulce sonrisa la cual sonrojo a Clow

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ya cumpliste con tu misión –Pregunto Clow

- Bueno solo esperar a que me despierten... aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda pasar ¿te urge que me vaya? –pregunto Sakura

- Desde luego que no –contesto Clow

A decir verdad él no quería que se fuera nunca, él quería que Sakura se quedara con él

En la actualidad nuestros jóvenes amigos todos estaban en clases cuando de repente Eriol sintió que regresaba su poder, Syaoran también lo noto, se quedó viendo a Eriol y él solo le dijo:

- Ya –Eriol

Claro que más tardo Eriol en decir "ya" que en lo que Syaoran Salió de la escuela

No podía estar más tiempo esperando para recuperar a Sakura

Claro que los demás se tuvieron que esperar a que terminara las clases pues el maestro los detuvo

Syaoran entro corriendo a la casa de Sakura por la hora no había nadie solo Hoshi y Supi que jugaban juegos de video y al escuchar ruido desde luego que fueron a ver qué pasaba

Syaoran llegó, vio a Sakura y sonrío

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue la pregunta por parte de Hoshi

- Ya Eriol recupero sus poderes –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Si... es verdad... ya me siento como antes –dijo Supi

- Bueno –dice Syaoran apareciendo su báculo mágico y su símbolo y llama a ILUSION

En ese momento aparece otro libro igual y Sakura quien en los últimos días platicaba mucho más con Clow y sintió que la iban a despertar solo le dijo:

- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya vivas en Hong Kong –dijo Sakura

- ¿En Hong Kong? –pregunto Clow

- Si... en Hong Kong... allá vas a desarrollar todo tu potencial en la magia –dijo Sakura y desapareció

Clow sintió rara la petición pero si su amor se lo decía desde luego que se iría a Hong Kong

Syaoran desde luego que esperaba que Sakura despertara y a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se quedó dormido, si se sentía débil pero no se quedó dormido y desde luego que se dieron a gran abrazo y un gran beso al despertar Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios ya saben aquí abajo aprieten un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

3 de febrero del 2008

Gracias a todos los que están volviendo a leer esta historia, les recuerdo que la historia está ya completa aquí lo único que estoy haciendo es poner quienes dicen los diálogos y cambiando el formato de cómo se subió la historia, por si alguien quiere terminarla antes lo puede hacer buscando la historia LA UNIÒN DE PODERES entre mis historias, aunque ya casi terminamos creo que son 14 capítulos

gracias a aquellos que también están leyendo ILUSIÓN, después de un año 2 meses pude por fin escribir... si... ya me preguntaron si ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo... no aun no, no hay que tentar a la suerte, por lo menos con esa historia, acuérdense que me han pasado cosas muy raras con esa historia, desde estar como 15 días sin luz, quemarse mi compu, mi hijo eliminar todos sus documentos de años por error, con mi capítulo de ILUSIÓN que estaba escribiendo y quien sabe cuántas cosas raras más... pero ya me acostumbre, solo tengan paciencia con esa historia, así como yo la tengo

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Mi hijo ya me vino a quitar la compu por lo menos ya acabe con este capitulo

Revisada 8 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	32. Chapter 32

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 11 ¿Qué paso con las cartas?

Syaoran llegó, vio a Sakura y sonrío

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue la pregunta por parte de Hoshi

- Ya Eriol recupero sus poderes –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Si... es verdad... ya me siento como antes –dijo Supi

- Bueno –dice Syaoran apareciendo su báculo mágico y su símbolo y llama a ILUSION

En ese momento aparece otro libro igual y Sakura quien en los últimos días platicaba mucho más con Clow y sintió que ya iban a despertar solo le dijo:

- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya vivas en Hong Kong –dijo Sakura

- ¿En Hong Kong? –pregunto Clow

- Si... en Hong Kong... allá vas a desarrollar todo tu potencial en la magia –dijo Sakura y desapareció

Clow sintió rara la petición pero si su amor se lo decía desde luego que se iría a Hong Kong

Syaoran desde luego que esperaba que Sakura despertara y a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se quedó dormido, si se sentía débil pero no se quedó dormido y desde luego que se dieron a gran abrazo y un gran beso al despertar Sakura

Claro que también al despertar Sakura volvieron a la normalidad Yue y Kerberos

- Ya me siento bien –dijo Yue

- Si ya tenemos todos los poderes que teníamos antes –dijo Kerberos

- Que bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad –sonrío Sakura

- Te extrañe mucho –dijo bajito Syaoran

- Mejor salgamos de aquí... ellos tienen mucho de que platicar –dijo Yue sacando a todos

Yue se convirtió en Yukito y se dirigió a su cuarto con Kero que ya también se había transformado, Hoshi y Supi, para ver como jugaban juegos de video

Claro que tampoco Hoshi se quería separar mucho de Kero habían sido 8 días que estuvieron separados y muchas veces cuando nadie veía a Hoshi, ella entraba al cuarto donde estaban Sakura y los guardianes congelados y se echaba sobre Kerberos y se quedaba dormida, muchas veces con el pretexto de acompañar a su joven amo, pero el ver como estatua a Kerberos y no saber bien cuando iba a despertar la ponía triste

Desde luego que Supi quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Hoshi solo para él, tratar de conquistarla, pero por más cosas que hacía, no lograba nada, le llevaba flores, dulces, procuraba tener mil y un detalles con ella al principio para conquistarla

Pero al transcurrir de los días y ver la tristeza que tenía y que por más cosas que hacía ver que no podía ocupar el lugar de Kerberos en su corazón, pues se resignó y acepto que hicieran lo que hicieran, pues simplemente Hoshi no era para él

Así que en estos últimos días se había dedicado a animar a Hoshi y que no se sintiera triste

También algo por el estilo pasaba con Ame

Siempre que regresaba de la escuela iba de inmediato a ver a Yue y se quedaba con él aunque sabía que pues no iba a lograr nada

Claro que por lo menos estar cerca de él la animaba

Aunque con ella existía el problema de cuando regresaba Nakuru, siempre le reclamaba porque lo estaba cuidando

Pero dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera pues simplemente Ame no le hacía caso

Además que Eriol siempre se llevaba a Supi y a Nakuru a la escuela de magia y aunque Nakuru quería quedarse pues siempre era amenazada por Eriol de volverla a encerrar en la burbuja mágica y eso la detenía a ella

Porque si bien no tenían el poder de siempre, bueno en proporción todos tenían el mismo nivel

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron solos, se sentían tan contentos de estar juntos de nuevo, porque si bien para Syaoran habían sido unos días interminables

Pues para Sakura habían sido, meses de nunca acabar

Por lo menos el tiempo que paso Syaoran con ellos había ayudado a Sakura pues se sentía desesperada que por más cosas que intentaba y hacía que Clow practicara, pues simplemente Clow no podía romper la esfera y gracias a que Syaoran estuvo ahí los ayudo mucho y Clow incremento mucho sus poderes

Aunque claro con lo que les paso de que Syaoran empezó a desaparecer y Sakura tuvo que borrar de la memoria de Clow cualquier recuerdo de él, pues se tuvieron que separar

Pero por lo menos no estuvo todo el tiempo sola, si ya se estuvo con Clow pero no es lo mismo tener que cuidar de alguien que compartir tu tiempo con la persona que amas

El tiempo pasaba, ya Syaoran prácticamente creaba las cartas ahora sin la necesidad de que Sakura llamara alguna carta y se desmayara y les pasara algo a los guardianes ni a las cartas, pues ya no quería que pasara algo y Sakura se volviera a tener que separar mucho tiempo de él

Claro que de vez en cuando, Sakura le decía a Syaoran que le gustaría ir a ver a Clow para ver cómo iba progresando en sus prácticas y Syaoran aceptaba pues sabía que era por el bien de todos

Claro que siempre se quedaba con cierto pendiente pues ya sabía que Clow, se estaba enamorando de su Sakura y aunque eso le daban celos a más no poder pues aceptaba pues sabía que gracias a que Clow se enamoró de ella, fue que Clow se había casado con su tátara tatarabuela

Syaoran creaba las cartas y aunque con algunas ya no se dormía con otras sí se quedaba dormido aunque por muy poco tiempo

Desde luego que Eriol siempre estaba al pendiente de las reacciones de Syaoran pues como decía en tan solo unos cuantos meses, Syaoran ya había creado más de 30 cartas, cartas que a Clow le había tomado muchos años en crear

Es más al ritmo que iba quizás iba a terminar de Crear las cartas antes del tiempo que le tomo a Sakura cambiarlas a cartas Sakura y eso que Sakura había usado las cartas ya existentes y además que ahora también ya había creado algunas de las nuevas cartas que Sakura había aparecido

En una ocasión en que Sakura regreso le dio mucho gusto ver que Clow ya vivía en Hong Kong, aunque se llevó la sorpresa de que ya no era un niño sino ya era un adolescente de 14 años, muy apuesto, y alto, ya era más alto que Sakura, claro que le recordaba mucho a Eriol cuando regreso a vivir a Japón, pero también tenía cierto aire con Syaoran, ni hablar era su tátara tatarabuelo

Lo que si llamo su atención fue conocer a una jovencita que andaba para todos lados con Clow

Cuando Sakura la vio se sorprendió tanto que casi se delata

A decir verdad, Sakura no conocía quien iba a ser la tátara tatarabuela de Syaoran, pero a esa joven si la conocía y muy bien, a decir verdad era la bruja de las aguas, si... la misma que Clow encerró en un libro mágico, de la que Kero le había hablado cuando se ganó el viaje a Hong Kong

Pero Kerberos solo le había dicho que ella había llegado a vivir a Hong Kong y que ella le había causado muchos problemas a Clow y por eso la tuvo que encerrar en ese libro de magia

Lo que ella había descubierto era que ella estaba enamorada de Clow y que ella conservaba un prendedor que Clow le había regalado, claro que por el momento ella era solo su amiga y todo esto sucedería en el futuro de los dos

Sakura tendría que tener muchísimo cuidado con lo que dijera de los dos es más se propuso no decir nada (Película 1)

Desde luego que Clow se la presento

- Hola Sakura que bueno que viniste –dijo Clow

- Hola Clow ¿cómo has estado? has crecido bastante –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que ruborizo a Clow cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su joven amiga

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Interrumpo? –dijo la joven (no sé cómo se llama)

- A disculpa... Mira te presento ella es Sakura mi amiga del futuro, ya te he hablado mucho de ella –dijo Clow con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto ¿tú eres la bruja de las aguas? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... mucho gusto... ¿pero cómo sabes eso? –pregunto la joven

- Es que... estabas regando una flores con magia... me imagine que tu usas el agua como magia –dijo nerviosa Sakura

- A... yo pensé que me conocías de alguna otra parte –dijo la joven

- No ¿cómo crees? ¿de dónde te iba a conocer? –dijo Clow

- Si... ¿de dónde? –contesto también Sakura rápidamente

Sabía a la perfección que esa joven estaba enamorada de Clow, podía bien decirle que luchara por su amor

Pero eso sería arriesgar a toda la familia descendiente de Li Clow y el conocerla le rompía el corazón pues sabía de todos los años que iban a pasar antes que ella se librara y aceptara que Clow no era para ella

Claro que Sakura tampoco contó que Clow ya había estado practicando para hacer una bola de energía como en la que él estuvo encerrado

Claro que veía a Sakura y sentía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para encerrarla, pero antes de tratar de encerrarla la tenía que conquistar para que ella se quisiera quedar con él

Pues Clow con el pasar de los años y tratando tan seguido a Sakura pues se había enamorado de ella, no conocía a nadie que pudiera competir con ella, ni en la magia ni en su dulzura

Así que decidió conquistarla, le daba flores, dulces y tantos regalos como podía

Cosa que a Sakura le daba risa claro que no quería ser descortés con él y recibía todo lo que le daba y desde luego que era testigo de cómo Clow hacia magia con los demás y se burlaba de todos pues ya nadie podía superar sus poderes… ni sus maestros

Que por respeto nunca hizo nada en contra de ellos, pero a los alumnos de toda la escuela desde luego que sí, era su forma de medir sus fuerzas y a decir verdad la única que más o menos competía con él era la maga de las aguas de ahí en fuera, nadie

Muchos también conocieron a Sakura en Hong Kong y todos sabían que le gustaba a Clow

Clow tenía muchos buenos amigos y desde luego que todos querían ver a Clow contento, porque a pesar de sus bromas pesadas algunas veces, era un muy buen amigo y en cualquier problema que tenían, pues sabían que podían contar con él

Sobre todo en los exámenes, los maestros eran muy estrictos con todos, pues tenían que por lo menos tratar de alcanzar el nivel de magia de Clow

Cosa que desde luego nadie podía, pero Clow los ayudaba para que no fueran regañados pues él ya sabía de antemano que nadie le iba a poder igualar en poderes

Solo una jovencita que nacería 300 años más adelante y él no sentía justo que por los poderes que él tenía regañaran a otros

En la actualidad:

Un día que Syaoran se había quedado dormido y empezaba a despertarse, estaban en la escuela de magia, Eriol y Sakura estaba cuidando a Syaoran en el cuarto donde dormía viendo por la ventana y Meiling y Tomoyo estaba por entrar cuando escucharon que platicaban aunque lo que decían les sorprendió

- ¿Pero Eriol? ¿por qué siempre me dabas tantos regalos si sabias que no me los puedo traer? –dijo Sakura algo triste

-Es que tenía la esperanza de que te quisieras quedar con migo –contesto Eriol con una sonrisa

Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer, apenas acababa de abrir los ojos, pero no quería delatarse y que supieran que los había escuchado

Tampoco Tomoyo ni Meiling, ellas estaban en la puerta del lado de afuera, la puerta desde luego que estaba abierta e iban a entrar cuando los escucharon que estaban hablando

No era la primera vez que se quedaban solo los dos hablando, era algo que hacían muy a menudo

Tomoyo y Meiling desde el pasillo escucharon que estaban platicando y cuando llegaron a la puerta escucharon lo que estaban hablando y vieron que Syaoran ya tenía los ojos abiertos y que ellos no se habían dado cuenta

Tomoyo no sabía que hacer le dio ganas de salir corriendo de ahí cuando escucho lo que Eriol contesto

No que Eriol estaba enamorado de ella, se lo habían preguntado a SINCERIDAD por eso fue que acepto ser novia de Eriol

Y Syaoran también los había escuchado

¿Qué podían hacer para que no se dieran cuenta que él también los había escuchado?

Tomoyo no sabía bien que hacer, Syaoran cerró los ojos y una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, la cual no quiso limpiar pues no quería hacer algún movimiento que llamara su atención, Meiling lo vio sintió como se le rompía el corazón

-"¿Qué hago?" –pensó Meiling

Syaoran vio que Tomoyo y Meiling estaban afuera

Meiling le hizo señas que iba a regresar para llamar la atención de Sakura y Eriol para que ellos no se dieran cuenta y que él fingiera que apenas estaba despertando

Y así lo hizo, regreso unos pasaron por el pasillo y empezó a hacer mucho ruido para llamar la atención tanto de Sakura como de Eriol

- Hola muchachos –grito Meiling

- Hola muchachos –dijo también Tomoyo para que voltearan a ver la puerta

Momento que aprovecho Syaoran para limpiarse la lagrima

- ¿Qué paso Amor? Meiling –contesto Eriol con una sonrisa se acercó a Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Tomoyo sonrió nerviosamente

- Se ven muy contentas –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Y el bello durmiente hasta que hora ira a despertar? –pregunto Meiling

- No sé –dijo triste Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura últimamente es poco el tiempo que duerme, apenas van 20 minutos –dijo Tomoyo

En eso Syaoran empezó a bostezar y a estirarse como seña de que estaba despertando

- Ya despertó –dijo Feliz Sakura acercándose a la cama para darle un beso

- ¡Qué bueno es verte contenta Sakura! –dijo Eriol

- Y ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Syaoran acaba de despertar ¿qué más le puede preocupar? –pregunto Meiling

- No... Solo es un comentario –dijo Eriol

Desde luego que aparentemente todo volvió a la normalidad aunque Tomoyo, Syaoran y Meiling discutían

- ¿Pero Syaoran? ¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Meiling

- No sé... no se... le puedo pedir a Sakura que ya no regrese... que ya no vea a Clow... pero Eriol también es Clow –dijo Syaoran

- Yo no sé qué hacer... Eriol sigue igual de cariñoso que siempre... pero el saber que también quiere a Sakura... no se –dijo Tomoyo desesperada

- Pero acuérdate que cuando íbamos en la primaria tú me dijiste que Eriol veía de una forma diferente a Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Si... yo siempre pensé que era porque ella era la nueva dueña de las cartas y él era el creador de las cartas... claro que al principio no lo sabía... solo veía que tú la veías con mucho amor y él la veía diferente –dijo Tomoyo

- Entonces, hay que esperar –dijo Syaoran

- Pero me siento muy mal cuando estoy a solas con Eriol, el saber que me engaña, me dan ganas de cachetearlo cuando me quiere besar –dijo enojada Tomoyo

- ¿No lo abras hecho? –pregunto alarmado Syaoran

- No... Por lo menos tú estás seguro que Sakura te adora –dijo triste Tomoyo

- No... No estoy tan seguro... aquí se comporta igual que siempre... pero ya no sé qué pensar pues a cada rato me pide que quiere ir a ver como esta Clow... y el negarme –dijo Syaoran apretando fuertemente sus manos

- Pero ella es incapaz de hacerte algún daño –dijo Tomoyo

- Pues yo pensaba lo mismo de Eriol y ya ves –dijo triste Syaoran

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿y si les preguntamos? –pregunto Meiling

- No... No quiero que piensen que los estábamos espiando –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Hay que esperar a ver qué pasa... ten paciencia Tomoyo... Meiling por favor no vayas a decir absolutamente nada –dijo Syaoran

Y así pasaron los días, Syaoran ya podía crear las cartas sin que Sakura se quedara dormida al aparecer alguna carta

Sakura de vez en cuando le decía a Syaoran que quería regresar para ver como seguía Clow

Aunque Tomoyo y Syaoran trataban de comportarse lo más naturalmente que podían, pues no lo estaban logrando muy bien

Pues si estaban solos siempre pensaban en que estarán pensando en mi o en... y si estaban todos juntos, pues tampoco pues Sakura y Eriol platicaban mucho, cosa que provocaban muchas dudas a Syaoran y Tomoyo y los dos sentían que estaban perdiendo algo muy valioso para ellos y no lo querían admitir

En una ocasión que Sakura regreso a ver como se encontraba Clow se llevó una gran sorpresa

Clow ya tenía 18 años, era muy alto y muy guapo, se parecía muchísimo a Eriol y por lo mismo ya era mucho más alto que Sakura, ya era muy fuerte en la magia y cuando vio a Sakura, al principio le dio muchos regalos cuando de repente Clow la encerró en una bola de energía como en la que Clow estuvo encerrado, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura

- ¿Pero qué haces Clow? ¿Por qué me encerraste en esta bola de energía? –dijo desesperada Sakura empujando con sus manos la bola para tratar de romperla

- ¿Por qué me gustas mucho Sakura y quiero que te quedes con migo? –dijo Clow triunfante

- Pero eso no puede ser... tu sabes que yo tengo novio... y en cualquier momento me puede llamar –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo que te puede llamar? –pregunto Clow

- Mira... lo que pasa es que él es el que me despierta, al crear sus cartas –dijo Sakura

- Pero según lo que se... no hay nadie que pueda superar mis poderes, así que no te voy a sacar de ahí y él no podrá desaparecerte como siempre lo hace y te vas a quedar con migo –dijo triunfante Clow

- Pero... yo me tengo que ir... no pertenezco a esta época –decía desesperada Sakura en eso se sintió una magia pero como Sakura estaba encerrada en la bola de energía Sakura no desapareció

Sakura no lo podía creer se iba a tener que quedar en ese lugar

- Clow... sácame de aquí... no me puedes hacer esto –decía Sakura desesperada

- No... Mira, estuviste un año con migo, y si tú lo quieres, puedes quedarte con migo para siempre –dijo Clow

- Pero en aquella ocasión me quede porque era necesario que aprendieras a usar tus poderes y desde luego que ni novio sabia de eso y él nos ayudó ¿no te acuerdas? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Tu novio estuvo aquí? –pregunto Clow

- No... ¿Cómo crees?... pero él me dejo venir por ese tiempo –dijo Sakura acordándose de lo que paso con Clow al aceptar a Syaoran como su novio que Syaoran empezó a desaparecer

- Pero de todas formas él está allá y no puede venir y tú te quedaras con migo –dijo Clow

- Necesito que alguien me ayude –dijo Sakura

- Como puedes ver no hay nadie cerca de aquí, o sea que ya aprendí a mantener a la gente alejada de mí y tú te vas a quedar con migo –decía contento Clow

- Pero Clow –decía Sakura

- Sakura, desde chico siempre me has gustado, tu creíste en mi cuando para nadie era valioso, tú me ayudaste, me diste ánimos, siempre me apoyaste, y te quedaste con migo para que superara mis propios poderes, para descubrir mi propia fuerza, siempre que vienes es para ver qué tan fuerte me he vuelto, no hay nadie en el mundo que me cuide como tú... ni que me quiera más que tú Sakura –Clow

- Pero Clow... escúchame... si efectivamente eres muy valioso para mí... pero no como tú crees, yo te quiero mucho... pero te quiero de la forma en que quiero a mi papá o a mi hermano, como un familiar... siempre serás una persona especial para mí –decía Sakura

- Pero Sakura, tú me conociste cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años –dijo Clow

- No... En realidad, la primera vez que te vi ya tenías varios años muerto y eras una persona mayor –Sakura

- ¿QUÉ? –se sorprendió Clow

- Si Clow... cuando yo te conocí ya tenías muchos años de muerto y yo tenía 11 años, la siguiente vez que te vi, fue antes que murieras y faltaban unos meses para que yo cumpliera los 12 años, por eso cuando te volví a ver y eras un niño... pues me sorprendí y desde luego que siempre te ayudare para que llegues a ser al mago que vas a ser –dijo Sakura

- Pero... Sakura... yo te quiero mucho... quédate con migo –decía Clow con ojos de amor para tratar de convencer a Sakura

En la actualidad todos estaban sorprendidos

¿Qué había pasado?

Ya la creación de las cartas era cosa fácil para Syaoran casi no se dormía pero nunca habían tenido problemas para despertar a Sakura

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Syaoran sin pensarlo dos veces creo otra carta y nada y así siguió creando cartas hasta que ya había creado como 8

Todos estaban muy preocupados, Syaoran aunque no quería se desmayó pues uso mucha magia y Sakura no despertaba

Y ahora con Syaoran desmayado solo podían esperar

Claro que esto a Eriol no le gusto y por más que trataba de recordar que había hecho no podía

- ¡Tengo que regresar! –dijo Eriol

- Pero Eriol –dijo preocupada Tomoyo, Rubymoon y Spinelson

- Tengo que regresar... yo soy responsable por lo que le está sucediendo a Sakura... tengo que regresar –volvió a decir Eriol

- Pero –solo alcanzaron a decir Tomoyo

Cuando Eriol apareció un ramo de flores, dándoselas a Tomoyo cayó dormido en sus brazos

- ¿Eriol que hiciste? –solo pregunto Tomoyo

Con Clow

Sakura solo lloraba no sabía que hacer ya había sentido como Syaoran la había intentado despertar como 8 veces y por culpa de Clow ella no había regresado y Clow la trataba de consolar

- Sakura por favor... aquí vas a estar bien –decía Clow

- ¿Pero cómo crees que voy a estar bien? ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar bien? si estoy separada de las personas que amo –decía Sakura llorando

- Pero yo te voy a querer mucho... yo te amo... ¡todo lo que sé... lo sé gracias a ti! –decía Clow sintiéndose mal al ver a Sakura llorar

- Pero qué clase de amor es ese ¿qué va a pasar con las cartas y los guardianes? –pregunto Sakura

- Podemos hacer magia y regresarlos a esta época –decía Clow

- Pero Clow esto está mal –decía Sakura

- ¿Qué no me quieres? –pregunto triste Clow

- Claro que te quiero... pero sabes... no te amo... mi corazón pertenece a otro... y eso no lo puedes cambiar –contesto Sakura

En eso aparece Eriol

Y ve que Sakura está encerrada en la bola de energía y ve a Clow, ya es más alto que Eriol, y a la vez se ve mayor que él

- Eriol que bueno que llegaste... mira lo que me hizo –dijo Sakura viendo un rayo de esperanza

- Eriol no puede hacer nada por ti recuerda que él no tiene magia preciosa Sakura y tú te vas a quedar aquí con migo –dijo Clow al ver que ya es más alto que Eriol

Eriol solo se quedó viendo a los dos sorprendido, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Si Clow... efectivamente no tengo poderes... pero tengo la experiencia que tú no tienes –dijo Eriol viendo a Clow

- Entonces me puedes ayudar a salir de aquí –dijo Sakura esperanzada

- Hay Sakura, nos asustaste ¿por algo tan fácil no podías regresar? –dijo Eriol viendo a Sakura en la bola de energía

- Tan fácil... te equivocas, esta bola de energía tengo años haciéndola y siempre que Sakura venia la observaba y siempre supe que no había logrado superar sus poderes, hasta ahora, por eso ahora me atreví a encerrarla –dijo Clow triunfal

- Sakura por favor sal de ahí –dijo Eriol

- Pero mira –dice Sakura empujando la bola sin lograr nada

- ¿Y ya intentaste con magia? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Con magia? –pregunto Sakura

- Si Sakura solo suelta un poco de tu poder y listo –contesto Eriol

- ¿Solo un poco? –pregunto

- Claro... tú eres más fuerte que Clow y que Yo –dijo Eriol sin ver ningún problema

- Eso va a ser imposible –dijo Clow seguro de su poder

- Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Este bien –Sakura

Se concentra y suelta algo de poder y para su sorpresa la bola de energía se reventó

- No puede ser –dijo Clow sorprendido

- ¿Por qué crees que te deje las cartas? Yo sabía de antemano que iban a estar muy bien cuidadas con tigo –dijo Eriol

- No puede ser –volvió a decir Clow

Haciendo otra bola de energía encerrando esta vez también a Eriol

- Sakura –solo dijo Eriol

- Sakura volvió a soltar energía y la bola se rompió

Clow volvió a hacer otra bola de energía y Sakura la volvió a romper

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan fastidioso –dijo Eriol viendo a Clow

- Perdona por haberlos preocupado a todos, no se me ocurrió usar magia –dijo Sakura

Ya ignorando a Clow, cosa que lo molesto más

En eso Sakura desapareció

- No te preocupes Eriol en seguida te despertamos –dijo Sakura desapareciendo

- Vas a tener que regresar por él –dijo Clow encerrando a Eriol en una bola mágica

- mmm –solo dijo Eriol

- Que no crees que sea tan poderoso… va a tener que venir para destruir la bola –dijo Clow triunfal

- Ya te dije una vez, tengo amigos muy poderosos –solo dijo Eriol y ya no dijo nada

Desde luego que Clow quiso decir muchas cosas, pero Eriol no se molestó en contestar no podía creer que tan fastidioso llegue a ser al fin adolescentes

Al despertarse Sakura desde luego que abrazo fuertemente a Syaoran y él se sorprendió

- Hay que despertar a Eriol y perdóname por no pensar que hacer pero la próxima vez si es que hay próxima no voy a permitir que me haga nada –dijo Sakura

- ¿Te hizo algo Clow? –pregunto preocupado Syaoran

- No... Olvídalo... todo está bien... pero hay que despertar a Eriol –dijo sacando las cartas LUZ de los dos

Los dos aparecieron sus símbolos mágicos y llamaron a LUZ y salió una pareja vestida de blanco e hizo un gran resplandor que desde luego despertó a Eriol, si aunque Eriol estaba encerrado en la bola de energía la magia de los dos hizo que la bola se rompiera y Eriol desapareció de donde estaba con Clow

El tiempo paso, Sakura ya no quería regresar a ver a Clow, pero a Syaoran le faltaban pocas cartas por crear el número de cartas que Sakura tenía, incluyendo las que ella creo después, así que se animó para ver a Clow por última vez

- ¿Vas a estar bien Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... no te preocupes... dame solo 15 minutos, platico un rato con Clow y me despiertas –dijo con una dulce sonrisa

- Está bien –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Estas segura Sakura? Acuérdate que yo quería que te quedaras con migo –dijo Eriol

Tomoyo y Syaoran se pusieron pálidos al escuchar eso, pero la que se les fue encima fue Meiling

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso enfrente de Tomoyo y Syaoran? –dijo la chica a punto de golpearlo

Sakura y Eriol la vieron sorprendidos

- ¿Qué te pasa Meiling? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Cálmate Meiling –dijeron Syaoran y Tomoyo

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Eriol

- No te hagas el inocente... o crees que no sabemos que Sakura te gusta –grito furiosa Meiling

- Cálmate –le dijo Ichiro asustado por la reacción de la chica

- Claro que Sakura me gusta, es una chica bonita, al igual que me gustas tú... pero para mí solo existe Tomoyo –dijo Eriol sorprendido

- ¡No te hagas el inocente! te escuchamos cuando le decías que querías que Sakura se hubiera quedado con tigo cuando eras Clow –Meiling

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –preguntaron sorprendidos Eriol y Sakura

- El otro día los escuchamos por coincidencia –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo que nos escucharon por coincidencia? ¿Qué fue lo que escucharon? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- No sé si se acuerdan en una ocasión que Tomoyo y Meiling llegaron gritando "Hola muchachos" –dijo Syaoran

- Si... tú estabas dormido... ¿pero cómo sabes que grito? –pregunto Eriol

- Es que yo ya estaba despierto –dijo Syaoran bajando la cabeza

- ¿Syaoran pero que paso? –pregunto Sakura

- Es que no queríamos que supieran que escuchamos su conversación –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Pero que escucharon? –volvió a preguntar Eriol

- PUES QUE TE GUSTA SAKURA Y QUE QUERIAS QUE SE QUEDARA CON TIGO –grito Meiling enojada

- Pero eso fue cuando era Clow... ahora estoy enamorado de Tomoyo –dijo Eriol sin ver ningún problema

- Pero tú eres la reencarnación de Clow –dijo algo bajo Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿estas dudando de mí? –pregunto Sakura muchísimo más sorprendida

- De ti... no... Pero Clow... es el mago más poderoso que ha existido... no quiero que te valla a hacer algo –dijo Syaoran

- Amor... tú sabes que la persona más importante para mí... eres tú... y ESPERANZA es la principal muestra de ello -dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa y enseñando a ESPERANZA

- Pero y Tomoyo ¿cómo puede estar segura de que Eriol no está enamorado de Sakura... sino de ella? –dijo enojada Meiling

- Haber... esto lo tenemos que aclarar de una vez no quiero que exista ni una leve duda de parte de nadie –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo? –pregunto Sakura

- Hay Sakura ¿cómo que cómo? Con la carta SINCERIDAD con esa carta podemos saber todos los sentimientos escondidos que tenemos –dijo Eriol

- Es verdad... pero –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada

Syaoran se acerca a Sakura y la abraza fuertemente

- Perdóname amor por dudar de ti –dijo Syaoran

- Pero... es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado... ¿cómo puedes dudar de mí? –dijo Sakura

- La verdad de ti no dudo... pero estas regresando con el mago más poderoso que haya existido... ya ha descubierto todos sus poderes... no sé de qué sea capaz de hacer ¿y si no te puedo volver a despertar como paso el otro día? –dijo Syaoran abrazando más fuerte a Sakura

- Un momento... en verdad fui el mago más poderoso de mi época y durante muchos años nadie me supero... pero ahora los dos son más fuertes que yo... nunca lo olviden... y por cierto, aunque soy la reencarnación de Clow... no soy Clow... ya lo he dicho varias veces... y tampoco estoy enamorado de Sakura... nunca lo vuelvas a dudar Tomoyo tu eres la persona más importante para mí –dijo serio Eriol

- Perdóname amor –dijo Tomoyo bajando la cabeza

- Pero para que no haya dudas por que no llamamos a SINCERIDAD para que nos aclaren si hay algún sentimiento oculto entre nosotros –dijo serio Eriol

- ¿Cuál carta quieres que llamemos? –preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura

- Ya que están las dos cartas... pues llamen a las dos para que no quede ninguna duda de algún sentimiento escondido –dijo Eriol

Todos estaban en el patio de la escuela como era costumbre desde luego que estaban todas las hermanas de Syaoran y desde luego su mamá, quien por cierto ya estaba algo preocupada pues ya tenían algunos meses en Japón y ninguna de sus hijas tenía algún pretendiente formal

Claro que como era costumbre también estaban los cinco jóvenes admiradores de las jóvenes Li que por más cosas que hicieron para tratar de eliminar sus energía del medallón, pues no lograron nada y prácticamente solo se dedicaban a observar y por lo mismo ya no les hablaron a las jóvenes Li de amor pues se sentían realmente culpables

Sakura y Syaoran llamaron a las cartas SINCERIDAD y un hombre y una mujer salieron de las cartas los dos llevaban un dije el cual tenía una gota de agua adentro del dije

- SINCERIDAD... aclaren todos los sentimientos ocultos que hay en este lugar –dijeron Sakura y Syaoran

Para aclarar todo el mal entendido que surgió por lo que habían escuchado pero para sorpresa de todos las cartas empezaron a hablar

- Ichiro quiere a Meiling –dijo la carta de Sakura

- Meiling quieres a Ichiro –dijo la carta de Syaoran

- Tako quiere a Fuutie

- Fuutie quiere a Tako

- Takechi quiere a Shiefa

- Shiefa quiere a Takechi

- Yoshio quiere a Faren

- Faren quiere a Yoshio

- Hayashi quiere a Feimei

- Feimei quiere a Hayashi

- Spinelson quiera a Hoshihikari...

Y así las cartas empezaron a hablar

Nombrando a muchas personas de la escuela que se gustaban mutuamente pero que no se habían animado a decirse nada

Claro que hubo muchos que solo fueron mencionados quien les gustaba pero sin que fueran correspondidos sus sentimientos como por ejemplo Spinelson

Claro que nadie pensó en esas respuestas ellos estaban pensando en los sentimientos de Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran

Desde luego que los mencionados no sabían que hacer

- Ya basta –grito Syaoran rojo a más no poder

Por saber que a todas sus hermanas les gustaba alguien y que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntaron las cartas sorprendidos

- Eso no es lo que queríamos saber –dijo Sakura también roja por las indiscreciones de las cartas

Ahora que ya todos habían escuchado

- ¿Entonces? –preguntaron las cartas

- Queríamos saber si hay algún sentimiento oculto entre nosotros cuatro –dijo Eriol señalando a Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran

- Es que ustedes nos dijeron que dijéramos si había algún sentimiento oculto y entre ustedes 4 no hay ningún sentimiento oculto... es como decir que Touya quiere a Kasumi y que Kasumi quiere a Touya todos lo saben –dijo una de las cartas

- Igual que decir que Yue quiere a Smeraldtsuki y Smeraldtsuki quieres a Yue, o Kerberos quieres a Hoshihikari y Hoshihikari quiere a Kerberos eso todos lo saben –dijo la otra carta

- Pero lo que querríamos saber... bueno es que si yo le gusto a Eriol o Eriol me gusta a mí –dijo Sakura

- No... Si se quieren, pero como familiares que son... pero nada más –Dijo la carta Sakura

- Y la mejor muestra de eso... es que seguimos apareciendo todas las parejas de todas tus cartas –sonrío la carta Syaoran

- Muchas gracias –contestaron Sakura y Syaoran

Las cartas ya estaban por desaparecer cuando Rubymoon los detuvo

- Un momento, yo quiero preguntarles algo –dijo Rubymoon

- ¿Nos puede preguntar? –preguntaron las dos cartas a sus dueños

- Si claro –contestaron

- Dinos ¿cuál es tu duda? –pregunto la carta Syaoran

- Ustedes acaban de decir que varias personas les gustaban varias personas –dijo Rubymoon

- Si es correcto –dijeron los dos

- Y dijeron que a Spinelson le gustaba Hoshihikari –voltio a decir Rubymoon

- Si es verdad –dijeron las dos cartas

Claro que Spinelson no sabía en dónde meterse

- ¿Y por qué no me mencionaron a mí? –dijo enojada Rubymoon

- Porque tú no quieres a nadie en especial –dijeron las cartas

Rubymoon se quedó callada y Yue y Smeraldtsuki se sorprendieron

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Nos podemos retirar? –preguntaron las cartas

- Claro –afirmaron Sakura y Syaoran

Se había creado una atmósfera algo rara con todo lo que había pasado

- Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Syaoran acercándose a Sakura

- ¿Ya todo está bien? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... no te preocupes –sonrío Syaoran

- Acuérdate de usar tu magia si pasa algo –dijo Eriol tratando de regresar a la realidad

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado y Eriol estaba pensando en Rubymoon y Spinelson

- Esta bien, pero acuérdate de despertarme en 15 minutos –dijo Sakura

- Si... no te preocupes –sonrío Syaoran

Y así Sakura llamo una carta

- DULCE APARECE –grito Sakura,

Pero algo curioso paso, como esa carta ya la había creado Syaoran pues solo apareció el hada y no pasó nada

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- ¡No nos pasó nada! –dijo Kerberos

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendido Yue

- Quizás sea porque esas cartas ya las creo Syaoran –dijo Eriol también sorprendido

Desde que todo esto empezó a suceder bueno Sakura no había usado las cartas, así que no se habían dado cuenta que las cartas Sakura que ya había Creado Syaoran ya las podía usar sin ningún problema

- Esto es sorprendente –dijo Sakura Feliz al ver que no pasó nada con la carta ni a los guardianes

- Inténtalo con otra carta –dijo Syaoran al ver a DULCE volar feliz

- FLOR –y Aparicio FLOR feliz porque hace tiempo que no la llamaban

- No pasó nada ¿y si llamo a las demás? –pregunto Sakura

- Hazlo –dijo Syaoran feliz viendo las cartas

Desde luego que Sakura llamo a todas las cartas que Syaoran ya había creado

Y todos estaban más que contentos

Claro que con el problema que se había presentado, no se habían dado cuenta que llamaron a SINCERIDAD de Sakura y no había pasado nada

Claro que Syaoran también dejo libre a todas sus cartas y en toda la escuela se sentía un sentimiento de alegría pues se dieron cuenta que al Syaoran terminar de crear todas las cartas, todo iba a regresar a la normalidad y ya no iban a tener problemas

Ya quedaban unas cuantas cartas que Syaoran no había creado, pero saber que dentro de poco ya se iban a resolver todos los problemas los hacía sentir felices

- Creo que esta carta no la has creado –dijo Sakura enseñando a NIEVE

- No –contesto Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Entonces esta va a ser –dijo Sakura

Llamaron a todas las cartas estas regresaron a manos de sus dueños, se las dieron a Smeraldtsuki para que las guardara

- ¿Estas lista Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

- Si... no te vayas a tardar Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- Mira si fuera por mí… ni siquiera ibas –dijo al oído Syaoran y Sakura se sonroja

- NIEVE –grito Sakura

La carta aparece y queda congelada, al igual que Kerberos y Yue y Sakura cae desmayada

Mientras todos los que se quedaron en la escuela muchos pues no sabían bien que decir o hacer depuse de verse descubiertos por las cartas SINCERIDAD Eriol solo vio a Rubymoon y le dijo:

- Ya viste que no quieres a nadie en especial... espero que ya dejes a Yue y a Yukito ellos no son para ti –dijo serio Eriol

- Pero –dijo Rubymoon

- Haz causado algunos problemas, no quiero tener más pues yo soy responsable de ustedes, no sé qué es lo que está pasando con las cartas... aunque creo que eso ya se va a resolver... no quiero complicaciones por favor –dijo Eriol

Rubymoon solo bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada

Desde luego que todas las hermanas Li y Meiling fueron a hablar con los jóvenes

Se llevaban mucho muy bien ¿por qué nunca les habían dicho que les gustaban?

Hasta que el mayor de ellos hablo:

- Discúlpenos... pero es que tenemos un gran problema... y hasta que no lo resolvamos... podemos pensar en tener novias

Y dicho esto todos se retiraron dejando a todas las jóvenes Li más que sorprendidas

¿Qué habían hecho ellas para que ellos no les quisieran hablar a pesar de saber que se gustaban mutuamente?

Sakura llego con Clow, ya tenía 22 años, aparente mente estaba más centrado

- Que bueno que viniste Sakura –sonrío Clow

- No tenía muchas ganas de venir por lo que hiciste la última vez... pero me vengo a despedir –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no vas a venir? –dijo Clow asustado

- No sé... no creo... es que el problema que estábamos enfrentando pues ya se va a solucionar, tú ya tienes todos tus poderes y por lo mismo ya no voy a poder regresar -Sakura

- Te puedo pedir un favor –pregunto Clow

- Claro el que tú quieras –dijo Sakura

- Dame un beso –dijo Clow

- ¿Qué te de un beso? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... un beso de despedida... por favor –dijo Clow...

Sakura se quedó pensando que Clow era de occidente, en los países de occidente se acostumbra que cuando se despiden se dan un beso en la mejilla no vio nada de malo y acepto

- Está bien –dijo Sakura

Acercándose a Clow para darle un beso en la mejilla

Pero cuando ya estaba cerca Clow le agarro de los brazos y la empujo contra la pared para besarla en la boca, desde luego que Sakura se volteo y grito

- ESCUDO y un escudo apareció rodeando a Sakura y aventó a Clow al piso

- Que todos los recuerdos que tengan en esta época de mí... desaparezcan –dijo rápido Sakura

Todo brillo y todos los que en esa época habían conocido a Sakura perdieron de su memoria el conocimiento de Sakura,

Si también Clow

Sakura desapareció de la memoria de todos cuantos la conocieron o escucharon hablar de ella

En ese momento Sakura desapareció

Y Clow solo se preguntaba ¿porque estaba en el suelo? ¿Qué había pasado?

Y todos lo que sabía de Sakura ya no lo recordaba

Ni tampoco recordaba que supuestamente Sakura era el amor de su vida, tenía todos sus poderes pero no recordaba bien como los había adquirido, ni que había pasado, a lo mejor iba caminando y sin darse cuenta se resbalo y se pegó en la cabeza por eso le dolía

En la actualidad al momento de despertar Sakura desaparecieron todas las cartas que habían sido de Clow y YUE Y KERBEROS

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE SAKURA? –fue el grito por parte de todos al ver desaparecer las cartas y los guardianes

CONTINUARA:

Termine... termine... estoy cansada llevo más de 5 horas escribiendo y eso que casi diario escribo hoy es 21 de mayo de 2004 el 24 es mi cumpleaños, pero ya tenía que terminar esto, por cierto estaba viendo que esta historia contando EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA que es la primera parte ya casi cumplo 3 años de que la estoy escribiendo, es muchísimo tiempo, pero espero que el siguiente capítulo sea el último.

Saben estoy feliz, cuando empecé a escribir no sabía a donde mandar mi historia, a veces ya no quería escribir pues no sabía si la leían, pero ahora me da mucho gusta saber que a mucha gente le gusta leer mis historias pero eso no es todo, agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que tienen sus páginas y me escriben para pedirme que si pueden publicar mis historias, muchísimas gracias a todos.

Hoy 7 de febrero del 2008 termino de limpiar este capítulo me siento feliz porque he podido actualizar varias cosas, ya publique dos capítulos de "una persona muy especial", uno de "Ilusión" y ahora otro de "la unión de poderes"

Besos a todos y ojala puedan dejar sus comentarios ya saben aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 12 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	33. Chapter 33

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola acuérdense que estoy solo corrigiendo algunas cosas y separando los diálogos, casi toda la historia es la original besos, lunes 25 de febrero del 2008

Bueno... hoy es 10 de junio de 2004, ya tengo casi 10 días que termine este capítulo pero no lo había podido subir, porque a mi compu le había caído un virus y no me podía conectar... buuuaaaaa... pero hoy que ya pude y después de no sé cuántas cosas subo este capítulo espero les guste

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Hoy 24 de mayo de 2004, es mi cumpleaños, me propuse empezar con este capítulo que es el último de esta continuación, ya tengo mucho tiempo escribiéndola, ya es justo terminarla, pero no se preocupen que voy a escribir otras historias, ya saben que me gusta escribir, e igualmente para poderlas publicar aquí los personajes principales van a ser Sakura y Syaoran, una historias que por el momento llevo a la mitad, es continuación de la historia original, pero la otra historia, es totalmente diferente, es creación mía, también los personajes principales son Sakura y Syaoran, es más ya tengo el primar capitulo y a lo mejor lo público cuando publique este capítulo final, espero me sigan escribiendo y muchísimas gracias por leerme Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 12 "¿Qué paso con las Cartas? Parte 2

Sakura llego con Clow, ya tenía 22 años, aparente mente estaba más centrado

- Que bueno que viniste Sakura –sonrío Clow

- No tenía muchas ganas de venir por lo que hiciste la última vez... pero me vengo a despedir –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no vas a venir? –dijo Clow asustado

- No sé... no creo... es que el problema que estábamos enfrentando pues ya se va a solucionar, tú ya tienes todos tus poderes y por lo mismo ya no voy a poder regresar -Sakura

- Te puedo pedir un favor –pregunto Clow

- Claro el que tú quieras –dijo Sakura

- Dame un beso –dijo Clow

- ¿Qué te de un beso? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... un beso de despedida... por favor –dijo Clow

Sakura se quedó pensando que Clow era de occidente, en los países de occidente se acostumbra que cuando se despiden se dan un beso en la mejilla... no vio nada de malo y acepto

- Este bien –dijo Sakura

Acercándose a Clow para darle un beso en la mejilla

Pero cuando ya estaba cerca Clow le agarro de los brazos y la empujo contra la pared para besarla en la boca

Desde luego que Sakura volteo la cabeza y grito ESCUDO y un escudo apareció rodeando a Sakura y aventó a Clow al piso

- Que todos los recuerdos que tengan en esta época de mí... desaparezcan –dijo rápido Sakura

Todo brillo y todos los que en esa época habían conocido a Sakura perdieron de su memoria el conocimiento de Sakura, si también Clow

Sakura desapareció de la memoria de todos cuantos la conocieron o escucharon hablar de ella

En ese momento Sakura desapareció y Clow solo se preguntaba porque estaba en el suelo ¿qué había pasado? y todo lo que sabía de Sakura ya no lo recordaba ni tampoco recordaba que supuestamente Sakura era el amor de su vida

Tenía todos sus poderes pero no recordaba bien como los había adquirido ni que había pasado

A lo mejor iba caminando y sin darse cuenta se resbalo y se pegó en la cabeza por eso le dolía

En la actualidad al momento de despertar Sakura desaparecieron todas las cartas que habían sido de Clow, YUE Y KERBEROS

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE SAKURA? –fue el grito por parte de todos al ver desaparecer las cartas y los guardianes

Sakura solo vio a su alrededor... todos estaban, Syaoran, sus hermanas, su prima, la mamá de Syaoran, pero las cartas, Yue y Kerberos no, era una locura

- ¿Qué hiciste Sakura? –volvió a preguntar Eriol

Sakura solo se puso pálida al ver que sus guardianes y las cartas que fueron de Clow no estaban, ella solo veía las pocas cartas que ella había creado, pero nada más

- ¿Qué paso con Yue? –grito su hermano

Sakura veía a su alrededor y no entendía bien que pasaba, no comprendía nada

- ¿Que paso? Sakura –le pregunto Syaoran viéndola

- ¡LO HECHICE! –dijo por fin Sakura

- ¿Pero porque? –dijo Eriol

- Trato de besarme –dijo Sakura soltándose a llorar

– Trato de besarme –Sakura "¿qué había hecho?"

Syaoran abrazo fuertemente a Sakura, había que tranquilizarse, había que pensar muy bien que podían hacer

Ya en casa de los Kinomoto

Ya en la noche Sakura se había quedado dormida vencida por tanto que lloro no sabían que pensar, ni que hacer

Syaoran pidió permiso para quedarse en casa de Sakura al igual que Eriol, no se querían separar mucho de ella, era algo realmente preocupante, tenían muchas preguntas, pero las principales preguntas ahora eran

¿Por qué desaparecieron las cartas que fueron de Clow, y los Guardianes?

Pero ¿por qué Eriol tenía todos sus poderes y no les paso nada a Rubymoon o Spinelson

Como les paso cuando Clow no había desarrollado sus poderes

¿Por qué por más que trataba de acordarse Eriol de lo que había hecho no podía?

Todos se durmieron nerviosos, que era lo que iba a pasar

Era Domingo temprano

Todos dormían cuando Sakura y Syaoran (cada quien en su recamara) volvieron a tener ese sueño

"Los dos estaban viendo como estaban reunidos varios compañeros de la escuela de magia, enfrente de ellos estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinelson, y Rubymoon, a los lados algunos compañeros, las hermanas Li y Meiling, a los lados de ellos estaban Kerberos, Hoshihikari, Yue, Smeraldtsuki, Touya, Kasumi y en medio de todos está el mago Clow, todos se ven muy nerviosos, Sakura sostiene en sus manos todas las cartas Sakura pero Syaoran también sostiene unas cartas y ESPERANZA está llorando en eso escuchan decir al mago

- Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que necesitabas... por tenerte miedo... y por mi culpa viviste todos esos años sola... pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido en ESPERANZA y eso me hace mucho muy feliz... Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas... pero eso se soluciona quitándoles los poderes... que nunca debió tener

En eso brilla el báculo del mago... Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

- ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO! –fue el grito de Syaoran y Sakura despertando a todos en la casa

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Eriol despertando a Syaoran

- Es un sueño que tengo seguido... ¿pero porque lo volví a tener? –se preguntó Syaoran

- ¿Hay que ver cómo esta Sakura? –dijo Eriol

- ¿Sakura? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Ella también grito –contesto Eriol saliendo del cuarto, reuniéndose con los demás que también iban al cuarto de Sakura

Syaoran se levantó de prisa, si sabía que tenían el mismo sueño... pero nunca se imaginó que fuera al mismo tiempo

Entrando en la recamara de Sakura se la encontraron llorando y no quería decir absolutamente nada

Syaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazo

- ¿Y Yue y Kero? –pregunto Sakura

Al no tener respuesta volvió a llorar

- Es mi culpa... es mi culpa –decaí Sakura llorando

- No amor... no te preocupes –la abrazo más fuerte Syaoran

- Sakura grito por recordar a Yue y Kerberos ¿pero por qué gritaste al mismo tiempo que Sakura? –pregunto Touya

- Es que tiene tiempo que tengo un sueño –contesto Syaoran

- Yo también lo tengo –dijo Sakura

- ¿No gritaste por Yue y Kerberos? –pregunto Sonomi

- No... Ellos están en mi sueño –contesto Sakura

- ¿Entonces que soñaron? –pregunto sorprendido Eriol

- Si hubieran desaparecido las cartas ¡no tendríamos ese sueño! –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- ¿En verdad crees eso? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Si... en el sueño los dos tenemos las cartas ¿no? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si es verdad –sonrío Sakura viendo una esperanza

- Si hubieran desaparecido las cartas... sencillamente no tendríamos ese sueño –sonrío Syaoran

Desde luego que todos solo los veían más que sorprendido ¿de que estaban hablando? ¿De qué trataba ese sueño?

- ¿Disculpen? pero ¿nos podrían platicar su sueño? –dijo Tomoyo

Los dos se quedaron viendo, no tenían otra salida durante meses habían ocultado lo que soñaban, pero ahora estando juntos con los involucrados principales y despertándolos a todos de esa forma pues tenían que platicar su sueño ¿a ver que iban a hacer?

- Lo que sucede es que hace tiempo que tenemos el mismo sueño –dijo Syaoran

Todos los observaban

- Si... es verdad... pensamos que era mejor no decirlo –dijo Sakura viendo a Eriol

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa en ese sueño? –dijo Eriol entendiendo que el principal afectado era él

Tomoyo se sorprendió

- Estamos todos en la escuela de magia –dijo Syaoran

- Están también todos los guardianes –dijo Sakura

- Mis hermanas y sus pretendientes –dijo Syaoran

- También Touya y Kasumi –dijo Sakura

- Y tú y Tomoyo están en frente de nosotros –dijo Syaoran viendo a Eriol

- Los dos tenemos las cartas en nuestras manos –dijo Sakura

- Claro que la primera vez que tuve ese sueño... no sabía que yo iba a crear cartas –dijo Syaoran

- También esta Esperanza es su forma natural –dijo Sakura

- Y ¿por qué el grito? –pregunto Touya, hasta donde habían contado todo parecía una reunión como las que en los últimos meses se realizaban

- Aparece Clow –dijeron los dos

- ¿Clow? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- Si... hace algo que por más que tratamos de recordar no comprendemos... pero es cuando gritamos –dijo Syaoran para no tener que dar más explicaciones

- ¿Clow me hace algo? –pregunto Eriol

- No lo sabemos... solo vemos que hace brillar su báculo y algo pasa –dijo Syaoran

- Aunque debe de ser algo malo... porque siempre que tenemos ese sueño gritamos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo habían dicho antes? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Es que no sabemos bien que va a pasar... ni cuando –dijo Sakura

- Pero de una cosa estoy seguro... si volvimos a tener ese sueño quiere decir que las cartas aún existen al igual que los guardianes –dijo Syaoran

- Es verdad –dijo Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Mira lo que sueñan tiene que pasar, no lo podemos impedir... pero por el momento lo importante es ver como recuperamos las cartas –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

Tenía razón si ese sueño lo tenían ya desde hace tiempo se tendría que cumplir pero por el momento había que recuperar las cartas

Después de eso, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar pero hablaban de que podían hacer para recuperar las cartas, pero lo principal era saber bien que era lo que Sakura había hecho, desde luego que Meiling, los 4 guardianes y las hermanas Li con su mamá llegaron temprano para ver como seguía Sakura y las cartas

Claro que les sorprendió que al rato también llegaron los 5 pretendientes de las jóvenes Li, querían ver si podían ayudar de alguna manera, la que fuera, para tratar de recuperar las cartas

Desde luego que les permitieron pasar aunque no veían de qué forma podían ayudar, desde luego que las jóvenes Li solo los vieron y no dijeron absolutamente nada

¿Cómo se atrevían a ir a ver a Sakura y decir que los querían ayudar? ¿Por qué si ya sabían que se gustaban todos, no les decían nada?

Las chicas solo los vieron y se fueron a parar al lado contrario de donde estaban, no querían ni siquiera que estuvieran ahí pero bueno eso no estaba en sus manos, después de todo no estaban en su casa

Pero ganas de correrlos no les faltaban

¿Cómo si sentían tanto amor por ellos las ignoraban?

Y más si ya sus sentimientos habían sido dichos por las cartas SINCERIDAD de Sakura y Syaoran

¿Por qué no lo querían admitir?

Las jóvenes Li sí que se sentían realmente mal porqué si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ¿no podían estar juntos?

Después ya todos reunidos en la sala:

- Y bien Sakura ¿qué paso con Clow? –pregunto Eriol

- Bueno ¿te acuerdas el otro día que fuiste y Clow me tenía encerrada en un círculo mágico? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... que Syaoran no te podía despertar porque estabas dentro de esa energía y solo usando un poco de magia te liberaste... si me acuerdo –contesto Eriol

- Pues desde ese día Clow quería que me quedara con él –dijo Sakura

- Pero eso es imposible –dijo Syaoran

- Lo sé... pero Clow quería usar toda su magia para que yo me quedara con él –dijo Sakura

- De veras que estaba loco –sonrío Eriol

- ¿Y qué paso? –pregunto Syaoran ignorando a Eriol

- Cuando regrese con Clow, pues me despedía de él... pero me pidió un beso de despedida –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza

- ¿Por un beso de despedida lo hechizaste? –pregunto Eriol

- Es que yo le iba a dar el beso en la mejilla... no había visto ningún problema –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntaron todos

- Me agarro por los brazos... me empujo contra la pared y me quiso besar a la fuerza –dijo Sakura muy nerviosa

- Ahí fue cuando lo hechizaste –contesto Syaoran viendo la lógica

- Si... como se atrevió a hacerme semejante cosa... no es mi novio –dijo Sakura enojada

- ¿Y qué hechizo le hiciste? –pregunto la señora Li

- Borre todos los recuerdos que tuvieran de mí... en esa época –dijo Sakura

- ¿Todos? –preguntaron asombrados

- Todos Si –dijo triste Sakura

Syaoran que estaba sentado al lado de Sakura solo la abrazo

- No te preocupes amor... veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –le sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ¿cómo podremos recuperar las cartas y a los guardianes? –decía desesperada Sakura

- Voy a intentar regresar a la época cuando le borraste la memoria a Clow y a tratar que te recuerde –dijo Eriol

- Pero ¡cuando regresas allá no tienes magia! –dijo Sakura asustada

- ¿No tienes magia? –dijeron todos sorprendidos

- No... En realidad yo no debía tener magia, a mí me la dejo Clow para ayudar a Sakura, como su reencarnación que soy... pero cuando era chico yo no tenía magia –dijo Eriol

Todos escuchaban el relato sorprendidísimos

Nakuru y Supi no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, pues para ellos Eriol siempre tuvo magia

- ¿Pero eso no puede ser posible? –dijo Hayashi

- ¿Por qué no?, Clow es uno de los magos más poderosos... ¿por qué no iba a poder dejar sus poderes a él mismo? Para que no se perdieran –dijo Eriol

- Si... es verdad, por eso también le dejo las cartas a Sakura para que no desapareciera esos poderes tan importantes –contesto Syaoran

- Pero si tú tienes poderes aquí ¿por qué dicen que haya no los tienes? –pregunto Yoshio

- Porque los poderes mágicos que tengo me los dejo antes del momento de morir, pero como estamos apareciendo cuando Clow esta con vida... pues simplemente yo no puedo tener poderes... porque Clow los tiene –dijo Eriol

- Pero Eriol... ¿no Será muy peligroso? –dijo Sakura

- Quizás... pero no se me ocurre otra cosa... tengo que regresar con Clow y recordarle que tú vas a ser la nueva dueña de las cartas –dijo Eriol

- Y crees que funcione –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé... pero hay que intentarlo... seguro que al momento que sepa de Sakura las cartas aparecen y al momento de que aparezcan, solo me tienen que despertar –dijo Eriol sin ver ninguna complicación

- Es verdad... cuando le hable a Clow de Sakura seguro te recuerda y aparecen las cartas como la vez pasada que recuperaron todos sus poderes –dijo Tomoyo

- Ven no hay problema –sonrío Eriol

- ¿Y si no lo logras? –pregunto triste Sakura

- Mira Sakura, tú encontraste el LIBRO DE CLOW ¿no? –pregunto Eriol

- Si –contesto Sakura

- Entonces eso te garantiza de que si te recordó –dijo Eriol

- Esta bien... si no hay otra salida vamos a intentarlo –sonrío triste Sakura

Eriol se levanta se acerca a Tomoyo y le da un beso

Desde luego que Tomoyo estaba preocupada pero parecía que no habría ningún problema

Nakuru y Supi no decían nada, no sabían bien ni que pensar ¿cómo se les había ocurrido pensar en recuperar las cartas para que su amo volviera a ser el más poderoso?

Aunque también se dieron cuenta que hicieran lo que hicieran nunca iba a ser más fuertes que Syaoran o Sakura

Estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos cuando Eriol les dijo

- Cuiden de Tomoyo por favor –Nakuru y Supi se sobresaltaron

No estaban muy de acuerdo en que regresara, pero varias veces ya había regresado y había ayudado, ahora como podrían decir que no ayudaran si fueron ellos quienes ocasionaron todo

- Si... no te preocupes por ella –dijo Supi

- Si... nosotros la vamos a cuidar... ¿pero porque dices eso, si eso se va a arreglar fácilmente ¿o no? –sonrío Nakuru

- Claro... lo que pasa es que por más que intento recordar... no me acuerdo que fue lo que hice –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces ya estás preparado amigo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Claro... vamos a la recamara... de una vez me acuesto –sonrío Eriol

Y así Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, los guardianes y desde luego Eriol fueron a la recamara donde se habían quedado para que Eriol se acostara e hiciera magia

Claro que también fueron las jóvenes Li pues no querían estar cerca de donde se encontraban esos jóvenes hipócritas

Ellos solo las vieron alejarse sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el corazón pero no dijeron nada

Cómo querían decir la verdad

Cómo querían pedir disculpas por lo que habían querido hacer de robar las cartas

Cómo cualquiera de ellos hubiera dado todo por no ver a la chica que amaba preocupada por Syaoran

¿Qué podían hacer?

Y lo peor del caso es que estaban seguros de cuando se enteraran menos los iban a querer cerca de cualquiera de ellas

No sabían que podían hacer y solo se quedaron en la sala con los demás

Desde luego que las que no decían absolutamente nada eran Hoshi y Ame y no era precisamente porque no pudieran decir algo, a decir verdad ellas querían decir muchas cosas como por ejemplo:

- Saben... Yue y Kerberos desaparecieron... pero todavía sentimos que están cerca de nosotros

Claro que quizás era el deseo de verlos o el no querer aceptar que ya no estaban con ellas, por eso no decían nada

- Bueno –sonrío Eriol

- Vas a estar bien –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo todos afirmaron con la cabeza

Eriol hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareciendo un oso de felpa se quedó dormido

Tomoyo solo vio el oso e inmediatamente lo tomo y sonrío era una forma de decirle que todo iba a estar bien

Pero el tiempo empezó a correr y no pasaba absolutamente nada

Todos daban vueltas nerviosamente

Desde luego que Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y los guardianes no se separaban del cuarto donde estaba Eriol no sabían bien que pensar el tiempo corría y nada de cartas

¿Qué podían hacer?

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, tres para ser precisos a pesar de haber mucha gente en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral

Nadie quería pensar en nada y a la vez pensaban infinidad de cosas

¿Qué podían hacer?

¿Cómo podían despertar a Eriol?

Si... las cartas y los guardianes eran mucho muy importantes pero

¿Cambiarlos por la vida de Eriol?

Tomoyo, Nakuru y Supi ya no se separaban de la cama donde se encontraba Eriol Tomoyo abrazaba fuertemente el oso como si con eso lo pudiera despertar

Nakuru y Supi estaban ahí pero ni siquiera pensaban de lo nerviosos que estaban, nunca pensaron hacerle tanto daño a su amo

Sakura estaba más que desesperada, quería hacer magia, quería regresar con Clow y pedirle disculpas, se arrepentía por haber tenido ese arranque y no haber permitido que la besara

Claro ella no lo quería como pareja sino como familiar pero viendo las consecuencias de sus actos ¿que era un beso?

Quería intentar hacer magia claro que le daba miedo y no precisamente porque no fuera a hacer magia sino porque ¿qué tal si le pasaba lo mismo que a Eriol?

Y ahora los dos se quedaran inconscientes

- Tienes que regresar –dijo firme Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –voltearon todos a ver a Syaoran

- Sakura tienes que regresar... no podemos dejar a Eriol allá –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Si es verdad... pero ¿cómo voy a regresar si no tengo mis cartas para regresar con Clow? Solo con ellas puedo regresar –dijo Sakura

- No... Vas a regresar con mi carta del REGRESO –dijo Syaoran

- Pero es muy complicado... tienes que usar mucha magia para crearla... lo más seguro es que te quedes dormido y necesitamos de muchísima magia para activarla no creo que resulte –Sakura

- Tenemos que hacerlo y no te preocupes por quedarte allá, con mi carta del tiempo te regreso –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Pero la primera vez que yo use mi carta fuimos al templo Tsukimine y con ayuda del árbol de cerezo que esta haya... fue que pude usarla –Sakura

- No podemos ir allá... no quiero dejar de ver a Eriol –dijo Syaoran

- El árbol que está en el jardín... también tiene muchos años –dijo Sonomi

- ¿Enserio? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Sakura con una esperanza

- Si... ese árbol tiene ahí desde muchísimo años antes de construir la casa... aquí hay varias casas que se construyeron respetando a los árboles ya existentes –dijo Sonomi

- Ya tenemos el árbol para ayudarnos... ¿aunque la magia? –se quedó pensando Syaoran

- Si quieres... nosotros podemos ayudar –dijo Takechi

- ¿Ustedes? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- Si... nosotros queremos ayudar en lo que podemos… ya sabemos que no podemos juntos igualar los poderes de ustedes... pero quizás si todos ayudamos con nuestros poderes lo logremos –dijo Hayashi

- Es verdad –sonríe Syaoran

- Si... si todos nos ayudan seguro lo podremos lograr –sonrío Sakura

Y así empezaron a prepararse para realizar lo planeado, en el jardín pusieron una lona, debajo de ella pusieron dos camas, en una se encontraba Eriol y en la otra iban a acostar a Syaoran

En esta coacción Sakura regresaría con su cuerpo

Syaoran lucia su traje ceremonial verde al igual que su mamá y las jóvenes Li, Sakura llevaba un vestido diseñado por Tomoyo que por cierto también llevaba su cámara para gravar

Syaoran se concentró e hizo aparecer la carta REGRESO

Desde luego que represento un gran desgaste de magia para él y tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no se dio por vencido

Todos los que tenían poderes mágicos rodearon el árbol y se tomaron de las manos... pero paso una cosa curiosa

Cuando empezaron a ponerse junto al árbol, los jóvenes tomaron de la mano a cada una de las chicas que querían

Claro que ellas tenían muchísimas ganas de armar un escándalo ahí mismo pero al ver a su hermano soportar el sueño, tenían que actuar rápido y no podían darse el lujo de hacer un escándalo

Claro que Meiling solo vio triste como tomaban de la mano a sus primas pues ella sabía que era la única que no tenía poderes

- Sabes... en realidad todos tenemos algo de magia –escucho Meiling cuando Ichiro la tomo de la mano y también tomo a Tomoyo para que se unieran al grupo

Ellas se sorprendieron, pero si podían ayudar el algo desde luego que lo harían

Así Fujitaka también tomo a Sonomi y se fueron intercalando para que la magia pudiera correr alrededor de todos y así ayudar a Sakura y a Syaoran

Todos se sentían realmente felices porque por fin los iban a poder ayudar

La señora Ieran Li se sentía muy bien, su hijo ya tenía tiempo que había rebasado sus poderes y pensó que tampoco nunca lo iba a poder ayudar y lo mismo pasaba con Touya, Kasumi, Fujitaka y Sonomi

Pero el poder ayudarlos en lo más mínimo era una gran ayuda para ellos mismos

Tomoyo se colocó en medio de Spinelson y Rubymoon y así todos se empezaron a concentrar, Claro que Tomoyo coloco la cámara de video para que siguiera filmando todo

Syaoran se acercó al árbol y tocándolo le pidió a la carta que lo ayudara

- Carta Syaoran... te pido por favor que lleves a Sakura con Clow en la época que desaparecieron las cartas –dijo Syaoran

Sakura solo sonríe el árbol empieza a brillar y la magia de todos también

Sakura entra en el árbol desapareciendo ante todos

En ese momento Eriol despertó para sorpresa de todos pero les sorprendió más lo que hizo

Eriol despertó se enderezo y con la mano extendida se pegó en la frente

- Que bárbaro soy... como no me acorde de eso –fue lo que dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos

¿Porque despertó?

No se supone que para despertarlo tenía que estar Sakura también o por lo menos llamar a LUZ

¿Qué Había pasado?

Eriol los ve y también se sorprende

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –pregunto Eriol al verse en el jardín y a todos rodeando el árbol

- ¿Cómo fue que despertaste? –dijo Syaoran

- Me despertó Clow y por cierto no te preocupes por Sakura... ella está bien y Clow la puede regresar cuando termine de despedirse –dijo Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Syaoran cayendo por fin dormido en brazos de sus guardianas

Lo acostaron pero todos se quedaron rodeando el árbol solo les llevaron unas sillas para no cansarse pero todos se quedaron ahí

Mientras Sakura aparece en medio de una sala y se encuentra con un joven de 16 años vestido con el traje ceremonial verde, que se sorprendió al verla

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... ¿disculpa pero tú quién eres? –dijo el joven viéndola

- ¿Cómo que quien soy amor? ¿Qué bueno que viniste también? –dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Syaoran y dándole un beso, claro que él la recibió aunque algo confundido

- Veo que tienes visitas... aunque no pensé que tuvieras visitas tan cariñosas... con lo tímido que eres con las mujeres –dijo otro joven como de 22 años entrando a la sala también vestido con el traje verde

- Disculpa Clow... pero él es mi novio... por él no te di el beso el otro día–dijo Sakura muy seria

- No sabía que tenías novia –dijo el joven Clow

- Ni yo –dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- Syaoran... ¿qué paso? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –dijo Sakura viendo a los ojos al joven pues aún estaba en sus brazos

- Me temo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran te sientes bien? –dijo Sakura

- Si... pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más –volvió a insistir el joven soltándola

- Pero tú si te acuerdas de mí... ¿verdad Clow? –volvió a preguntar Sakura,

Clow solo la ve y meneo la cabeza en forma negativa

- A ver... ¿qué pasa aquí? –dijo Sakura

- Si tú no sabes... menos nosotros –dijo Syaoran

- A ver... Clow no se acuerda de mí... por qué lo hechice –dijo Sakura

- ¿Me hechizaste? –pregunto preocupado Clow

- Si... me querías besar a la fuerza y te tuve que hechizar... ¿pero Syaoran por que no te acuerdas de mí? –dijo Sakura

- Porque en toda mi vida nunca te había visto –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero Syaoran Li? ¿por qué no te acuerdas de mí? –dijo Sakura

- Sabe nuestro apellido –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- Si... que persona tan rara –dijo Clow

- Hay que aclarar las cosas... Tu eres Li Clow el mago más poderoso que ha existido... y tú eres Li Syaoran su tátara tataranieto -Sakura

- Efectivamente me llamo Li Clow... aunque no soy el mago más poderoso –dijo Clow

- Y yo efectivamente soy Li Syaoran... aunque él no es mi tátara tatarabuelo él es mi hermano –dijo Syaoran

- ¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –grito Sakura cayendo de espaldas

- Veo que conociste a mis hijos –dijo un señor mayor como de 48 años entrando a la sala pero vestía un traje ceremonial negro

- ¿Clow? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura al ver al señor... en verdad se parecía muchísimo al Clow que ella conoció primero

- Que hubiera dado yo por un beso como el que le diste a mi hijo –dijo Clow

- Pensé que era Syaoran –dijo Sakura como farolito

- Soy Syaoran –dijo el joven

- Bueno... me refiera a tu tátara tátara hijo –dijo Sakura

- ¿De qué época vienes? –preguntaron los jóvenes

- Del siglo 21 –dijo Sakura tímidamente

- Con razón usa esa ropa tan rara –dijeron los dos

- Hijos me permiten hablar con la señorita –dijo el mago Clow

- Si... entonces me confundiste con mi papá y a quien vienes a ver es a él –contesto Clow hijo

- Si –dijo Sakura

- No sabía que alguien te había podido hacer un hechizo papá –observo Clow Hijo

- Solo ella, en dos ocasiones... porque es más poderosa que yo –contesto el mago Clow

- Claro... y a mí me confundió con algún descendiente nuestro –dijo Syaoran hijo de Clow

- Mi novio –dijo bajito Sakura tratándose de disculpar

- Aunque cuando quieras besar de nuevo a alguien solo llámame –dijo Syaoran saliendo de la sala

Sakura estaba roja a más no poder

- Veo que nos vamos a casar –dijo Syaoran feliz saliendo

- Yo pensé que eso nunca lo podrías hacer con lo tímido que eres... pero ella te confundió con un descendiente nuestro... así que eso quiere decir que vas a conquistar a las muchachas hermanito –dijo Clow hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Ya cállate –dijo Syaoran rojo

- Sígueme por favor –dijo el mago Clow

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Clow, en donde había un sillón individual alto... el cual conocía muy bien Sakura

- Disculpa Clow por hechizarte... pero veo que Eriol ayudo para que me recordaras –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- No... No fue él... pero si merecí que me hicieras ese hechizo –dijo Clow

- ¿Eriol no estuvo aquí? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... hace un momento cuando sentí que llegaste lo regrese a tu época –dijo Clow

- ¿Lo regresaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Logre lo que quería... ya no tenía por qué estar Eriol aquí –sonrío Clow

- ¿Lo que querías? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... quería verte de nuevo y platicar contigo... e hice todo para lograrlo –dijo Clow

- ¿Hiciste todo para que yo viniera? –pregunto Sakura

- No se te olvide que soy el tercer mago más poderoso del mundo –dijo Clow

- No... Eres el primero –dijo Sakura

- Bueno en esta época Si... pero tú y tu novio son más poderosos –dijo Clow

- ¿Conoces a Syaoran? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... y me da gusto saber que uno de mis descendientes... es el dueño de tu corazón –sonrío Clow

En eso Sakura voltea y ve sobre una mesa el libro de las cartas Clow

- Veo que ya has creado las cartas –dijo Sakura Feliz abriendo el libro

Pero algo curioso paso, al momento de tomar el libro apareció el símbolo de Clow a los pies de Sakura, ella lo vio y la verdad no le dio importancia, casi uso ese símbolo por un año y medio pero Clow

- Increíble –dijo Clow viendo el símbolo

- ¿Qué es increíble? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- El símbolo... el símbolo –dijo Clow admirado

- ¿El símbolo? –pregunto Sakura intrigada

- Si el símbolo –dijo Clow

- Pero que tiene de raro... solo con el símbolo puedes hacer magia con las cartas... aunque también Syaoran podía hacer magia con ellas –observo pensativa Sakura

- ¿Tú no hiciste nada para tener poderes mágicos? –Clow

- Bueno... que yo sepa no... Solo tome el libro... y desde ese momento apareció el símbolo mágico... como ahora que lo tome... no hice nada en especial –Sakura

- Eres sorprendente, con solo tomar el libró apareció el símbolo mágico de las cartas –dijo Clow sorprendido

Sakura solo lo ve sorprendida

- ¿Hice mal? –pregunto Sakura soltando el libro y desapareciendo el símbolo

- No... No lo sueltes –dijo Clow dándole de nuevo el libro

Sakura lo toma y el símbolo vuelve a aparecer

- ¿Puedes hacer magia con ellas? –pregunto Clow

- Creo que sí –Sakura dijo viendo la carta FRLOR muy tímidamente

- ¿Puedes intentarlo? –pregunto Clow

- Pero no tengo báculo –dijo Sakura

- Toma –dijo dándole el báculo con el cual ella hacia magia, si el mismo que ella cambio, pero como regreso al pasado era el primero

- FLOR ¿puedes salir por favor? –dijo Sakura

Y Clow sorprendido vio como FLOR salió de la carta y apareció regando flores por todos lados, no lo podía creer, desde que convirtió en cartas a todos sus seres mágicos, nadie había podido hacer magia con ellas, ni siquiera sus hijos podían hacer magia, era sorprendente

- FLOR regresa –dijo Sakura y FLOR se convirtió de nuevo en carta

- No lo puedo creer... lo veo y no lo puedo creer –decida Clow fascinado

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? –pregunto Sakura

- Que tú seas tan a fin mío –dijo Clow

- ¿Tan a fin tuyo? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... solo aquella persona que tenga compatibilidad con mis poderes puede usar las cartas –dijo Clow

A Sakura le aparecieron muchos signos de interrogación, a Clow le dio risa

- Me refiero a que solo la persona que tengo el mismo nivel de magia o más que yo... puede usar mis cartas –dijo Clow

- ¿Por eso Syaoran las pudo usar? –dijo Sakura

- Si... aunque yo solo pensé que solo tú las podías usar –dijo Clow

- Bueno ahora que son cartas Sakura ya no las puede usar pues Yue me eligió a mí como su dueña y Syaoran ya no las pudo usar... pero cuando eran cartas Clow si las usaba –dijo Sakura

- Si... ya sé quién es Syaoran y todo lo que paso con las cartas y quien es Yue y Kerberos –dijo Clow

- ¿Y cómo supiste eso? –pregunto Sakura

- Con CAMBIO –dijo Clow tomando una carta

- ¿Con cambio? –Pregunto Sakura intrigada

- Si... ahora que el joven Eriol estuvo aquí... use esa carta para recuperar recuerdos al cambiar cuerpos... claro que también supe lo que va a pasar en el futuro –dijo Clow

- Y así supiste de mí –dijo Sakura

- No... No fue así... así supe que va a pasar con mi reencarnación y que va a pasar en tu futuro... bueno ahora pasado –dijo Clow

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Sakura

- Cuando tenía 22 años de repente me caí y me dolía mucho la cabeza... no recordaba muchas cosas... en realidad desde ese día me sentía muy raro... podía hacer magia con mucha facilidad pero me sentía raro y por más cosas que hacía no recordaba nada... solo que estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en una burbuja mágica... pero nada más... a los 24 años me case... ya tengo dos hijos, ya mi hijo mayor de la edad que la última vez que te vi... fui creando seres mágicos... hasta que se me ocurrió crear una carta que me pudiera regresar a mi pasado y ver que me paso... así fue como se me ocurrió crear a REGRESO... me imagino que esa fue la carta que usaste –dijo Clow

- Si... y no –dijo Sakura

- ¿Si... y no? –pregunto Clow

- Si use la carta REGRESO... pero no la carta Clow... sino la carta SYAORAN –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero porque no usaste tu carta? –pregunto Clow sorprendido

- Por eso es por lo que vine a verte –dijo Sakura triste

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Clow preocupado

- Es que en el momento que regrese después de haberte borrado la memoria desaparecieron todas las cartas que fueron de Clow y los guardianes –dijo Sakura con ganas de llorar

- Perdóname pequeña Sakura... pero todo está bien... lo que pasa es que después que vi lo que hice... te doy toda la razón... eres muy joven... tienes la edad de mi hijo el menor... pero en ese entonces bueno yo siempre te vi grande, después de mi edad, y desde luego que siempre pensé que tú y yo podríamos hacer una muy bonita pareja... por eso siempre quise hacer algo para que te quedaras con migo -Clow

- Pero Clow... eso no puede ser –dijo Sakura triste

- Ahora lo sé... ya tengo hijos... ellos van a ser los antepasados de la familia Li que tú conoces... pero nunca me imaginé que pudieras ayudar a desarrollar sus poderes a dos miembros de la familia Li... al mismo tiempo –sonrío Clow

- ¿Al mismo tiempo? yo solo te ayude a ti a desarrollar tus poderes –dijo Sakura

- No... Al tu estar aquí... provocaste que Syaoran Li... tu novio... desarrollará sus poderes para tener que despertarte –sonrío Clow

- Si... es verdad –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Clow

- Si... claro –dijo Sakura

- Para ti... cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el día que me conociste... cuando yo tenía 6 años –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo sabes que te conocí a los 6 años? –pregunto Sakura

- Ya te dije... con la carta REGRESO... supe todo lo que paso cuando venias a verme... es más supe que me hechizaste 2 veces –sonrío Clow

- Es que al ver a Syaoran como tú amigo y aceptarlo como mi novio él empezó a desaparecer –dijo Sakura justificándose

- Si... es verdad... a pesar que ya no recordaba nada de ti... mi esposa se parece a ti –sonrío Clow

- Por eso te tuve que hechizar la primera vez... y la segunda... bueno –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –pregunto Clow

- Unos 6 meses –dijo Sakura

- ¿En tan solo 6 meses... mi descendiente va a crear todas las cartas? –dijo sorprendidísimo Clow

- Si... un poco menos tiempo que lo que me tomo a mi cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura –dijo Sakura

- Es un joven increíble... cómo me gustaría volver a verlo y felicitarlo –dijo Clow pensativo

- Bueno es igual a tu hijo... y por cierto... ¿por él le pusiste ese nombre a tu hijo? –dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Syaoran su novio pues al Clow regresar a ver su pasado pues lo conoció

- No... A decir verdad... cuando nació Clow... bueno el nombre del hijo mayor generalmente es el del padre... pero Syaoran le gustaba a mi esposa por eso se lo pusimos... en realidad tiene unos cuantos meses que regrese –Clow

- ¿Unos meses que regresaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno en realidad... después de empezar a crear las cartas... bueno al ver que más o menos podía crear fácilmente las cartas... bueno no tan fácilmente... pero bueno... empecé a tratar de regresar a ver qué había pasado con mi pasado... claro que cuando te conocí... y recordé lo que sentía por ti... desde ese momento tengo tratando de hacer que vinieras –Clow

- ¿Enviaste un hechizo para que yo regresará? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Si... de la misma forma que tú me hechizaste para que te olvidara... pero ya vez que no lo lograste –Clow

- Pero Clow... tienes que entender... yo no me puedo quedar aquí –dijo Sakura

- Me tomo años aceptar eso... aunque no me había dado cuenta de algo –dijo triste Clow

CONTINUARA:

Bueno, pido un millón de disculpas... pero por más que intente... ya son muchas cosas que escribo y no puedo ni siquiera acercarme al desenlace, así que va otro capítulo y como ven tuve que cambiar el titulo pero espero que el siguiente capítulo si sea por fin el último... Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerme.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Un abrazo a todos los que me escriben

Hoy es 25 de febrero del 2008 termino de limpiar este capítulo espero sus comentarios

Revisada 13 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	34. Chapter 34

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

MMM... mejor no dijo nada hoy es 5 de junio y me siento feliz

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO: 13 ¿QUÉ PASO CON LAS CARTAS? C-3

- ¿Enviaste un hechizo para que yo regresará? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Si... de la misma forma que tú me hechizaste para que te olvidara... pero ya vez que no lo lograste –Clow

- Pero Clow... tienes que entender... yo no me puedo quedar aquí –dijo Sakura

- Me tomo años aceptar eso... aunque no me había dado cuenta de algo –dijo triste Clow

- ¿De qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Que a pesar de los años que han pasado para mí... tú sigues físicamente igual –dijo con cierta Melancolía Clow

- Es que para mí solo han pasado unos cuantos meses –dijo bajito Sakura

- Ahora lo sé... pero cuanto me hubiera gustado que tú fueras mi esposa –dijo Clow

- Pero Clow... disculpe mago Clow –corrigió Sakura

- No... Me puedes llamar Clow... a fin de cuentas tenemos muchos años de conocernos –dijo Clow

- Pero –dijo Sakura

- Tú me conociste cuando tenías 11 años y yo tenía varios años muertos según me platicaste y yo te conocí cuando tenía 6, así que los dos éramos unos niños cuando nos conocimos... así que dime solo Clow –dijo el mago

- Esta bien... ¿pero me puedes decir que hechizo usaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Te voy a platicar lo que he hecho para recordarte, porque en realidad nunca pude romper el hechizo que me hiciste –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Un día que se me ocurrió investigar en mi pasado... fue que se me ocurrió crear a REGRESO así fue como te vi... y reviví... todas las veces que estuviste aquí y como me fui enamorando de ti... también el tiempo que estuve encerrado en esa bola de energía... pero como no sabía controlar la magia de la carta REGRESO... pues prácticamente volví a revivir todo... claro que me cuide mucho para que tu no me descubrieras... pero yo era uno de los maestros de Clow niño –dijo Clow

- ¿Tú eras uno de los maestros? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Si... el que te insistía que era un niño sin talento... que no iba a lograr nada... pero tú me defendiste a capa y espada... y me ayudaste en verdad a superarme –dijo Clow

- Es tan fácil creer lo malo que dicen de uno... que yo no iba a permitir que te dieras por vencido –dijo Sakura

- Y eso me hizo enamorarme más de ti... pequeña Sakura –dijo Clow

- Pero como veras... soy de la edad de tu hijo menor –dijo Sakura rápido

- No te preocupes... ya acepte que no eres para mí –dijo Clow

- ¿Entonces usaste a REGRESO para recordarme? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno... al principio yo no sabía nada de ti... solo quería recordar cosas de mi pasado... pero al principio al usar a REGRESO me costó trabajo poder controlarla y si me quede atrapado por algún tiempo hasta que cree a TIEMPO claro esta y ya con esa carta podía controlar más las veces que regrese –Clow

- Si... esa carta ayuda a que uno no se quede en el pasado –observo Sakura acordándose cuando ella quedo atrapada por regreso y Syaoran la ayudo

- Pero hubo algo que paso... que me hizo regresar al presente... de eso no hice carta... pues es un poder que no me gustaría que nadie tuviera –dijo Clow

- ¿Un poder que no quieres que nadie tenga? –pregunto Sakura

- Tú una vez me dijiste que iba a tener el poder de saber el futuro –dijo Clow

- Si... es verdad... Eriol me lo comento... aunque antes podía saber el futuro con tan solo tocarnos... pero lo bueno es que ahora ya no lo hace... ¿habrá perdido ese don –dijo Sakura

- No... No lo ha perdido... solo que tus poderes ya rebasan por mucho los míos... y por lo mismo ya no puede saber tu futuro –dijo Clow

- Y ¿por qué si hiciste tantas cartas como cosas podías hacer? ¿no hiciste una carta para saber el futuro? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque no es bueno saber el futuro... si puedes saber cosas interesantes que te pueden pasar... pero desafortunadamente también puedes saber cosas que no te gustaría nunca conocer –dijo Clow triste

- ¿Que va a pasar? –pregunto Sakura

- Yo quise tener ese poder para saber cuándo te iba a volver a ver... pero no sé si porque vienes del futuro... nunca supe cuando ibas a venir... pero desafortunadamente ya se cuando voy a morir –dijo Clow

- Cuando te vea por segunda vez –dijo Sakura

- Si... tú me dijiste que la primera vez que me viste... ya tenía varios años muerto... pero la segunda vez... bueno... en resumen ya se cuando voy a morir... pero eso no importa... lo más traumante es saber cuándo la persona amada va a morir... y tú no vas a poder hacer absolutamente nada –dijo Clow cerrando los puños u dando un golpe fuerte a un mueble

- Perdón Clow –dijo Sakura

- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué te tendrías que disculpar? –dijo Clow

- Porque por estar obsesionado conmigo... bueno... es que adquiriste ese poder –dijo triste Sakura

- Tú no tienes la culpa... yo soy el culpable... por ser tan terco... y querer que te quedaras conmigo... sin valorar a la gente que me rodeaba... y no hacer caso a lo que me decías –dijo Clow

- ¿A lo qué te decía? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... tú me dijiste que no te podías quedar... y que tenías novio... pero un niño se ilusiona... y como en esta época a tú edad ya casi todas las mujeres ya son casadas... bueno... yo pensé –dijo Clow

- Pero... Clow... ya te dije que para nosotros no es normal casarnos tan Chicos, aunque mi mamá si se casó joven –dijo Sakura

- La verdad... yo pensé que en realidad tu novio no te quería –dijo Clow

- Pero –dijo Sakura

- No tienes que decir nada... ya se todo lo importante que es él para ti... y tú eres para él... no te olvides que los vi cuando estaba viendo como desarrollaba mis poderes... y la verdad... él me ayudó mucho... te pido se lo agradezcas –dijo Clow

- ¿Pero aun no me has dicho que fue lo que hiciste con las cartas y los guardianes? ¿Por qué desaparecieron? ¿No me las dejaste? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

- Bueno... después de ver todo lo que paso... y el hechizo que hiciste... hice muchas cosas para tratar de que volvieras... intente con muchas cosas... y la verdad no puedo creer que con la carta que cree ayer... por fin te pude traer –dijo Clow

- ¿Si me las dejaste a mí? ¿Verdad? porque veo que ya las creaste... pues aquí está el libro y creo que solo te falta crear a VACIÓ, A KERBEROS Y YUE –pregunto Sakura asustada

- Si... la verdad pensé que ya no iba a poder llamarte... ya he creado 52 cartas... pero por lo que me dices esas son todas las que voy a crear... ¿verdad? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno esas eran las que estaban en el libro –dijo Sakura

- Que bueno que ya termine... ya me sentía realmente cansado creando las cartas... pero creo que con esta última termine con mis creaciones... y te pude volver a ver –dijo feliz Clow

- ¿Puedo ver que carta es? –pregunto Sakura,

Clow entrega la carta a Sakura y ella la ve

- ¿Es BORRAR? –pregunto asombrada Sakura

- Si... la programe por así decirlo... calculando el tiempo de la última vez que te vi... después de que desapareciste, después de borrarme la memoria... para que desaparecieran todas las cartas y ver si de esa manera podías regresar y podía verte –dijo Clow

- ¿O sea que todas las cartas y los guardianes están ahí? ¿Solo que invisibles? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Así es... solo los desaparecí... y tú tienes que ver la manera para volverlos a aparecer... y vas a necesitar de mi ayuda –dijo triunfal Clow

- ¿Se te olvida por qué he estado volviendo contigo Clow? –dijo Sakura

- Para ayudarme –dijo Clow

- Bueno... eso y para que Syaoran aparezca sus cartas –dijo Sakura

- Al yo regresar... desde luego él va a crear a esa carta y todos los que fueron borrados aparecerán –dijo Sakura

- Sabes... yo siempre he querido ser importante para ti... pero veo que no lo logro –dijo triste Clow

- No es verdad... en realidad tu eres muchísimo muy importante para mí –dijo Sakura

- Si... por las cartas... como vez... ya las cree –dijo Clow

- No... en realidad si son importantes las cartas... pero tú eres muy importante para mí... porque si tú no hubieras tenido hijos... yo no tendría a la persona más importante en mi vida... si tuvieron que ver las cartas... no te lo puedo negar... porque Syaoran llego para quitarme las cartas... pero luego nos enamoramos... también fue gracias a los problemas que nos ocasionaron las cartas... pero ni él se enamoró de mis poderes... ni yo lo hice de sus poderes... y ahí si no tuvo que ver nada la magia... el saber que en cualquier situación Syaoran siempre me iba a ayudar... ¿qué quieres que te diga? pero si tú no te hubieras casado con tu esposa y hubieras tenido a tus hijos... bueno... la familia Li... que conozco no existiría –Sakura

- Sabes... durante muchos años fui muy feliz con mi esposa... cuando no sabía nada de ti... pero al querer saber de mi pasado... fue cuando te recordé... y me aleje de ella... pero al adquirir el poder de ver el futuro... yo quería saber que iba a pasar con mi verdadero amor –dijo Clow

- ¿Y qué descubriste? –pregunto Sakura

- Cuando va a morir mi esposa –dijo melancólico Clow

- O sea que ¿yo no soy tu verdadero amor? –dijo Sakura

- No... No lo eres –dijo Clow

- Y ¿por qué estas triste? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque me he alejado de ella... por estar encaprichado con tigo –dijo muy serio Clow

- Lo has dicho bien... yo solo soy un capricho... tu a mí no me quieres o me quieres como una hija o una hermana por la ayuda que te di y lo bueno es que ya te diste cuenta de eso –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero ahora que puedo hacer? –dijo Clow

- Disfruta los años que le quedan de vida a tu esposa... hazla muy feliz... yo sé que tú puedes hacerla mucho muy feliz –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Gracias... siempre ayudándome para salir adelante... eres una persona muy especial... y estoy feliz porque vas a ser la esposa de un descendiente mío –dijo Clow con una sonrisa

Sakura se puso de colores al escuchar lo de ser la esposa de Syaoran... claro por el momento son jóvenes pero esa idea la hacía sentirse muy feliz

- ¿Pero si ya sabes que tu esposa es tu verdadero amor? ¿para qué me querías ver? –pregunto Sakura

- Para disculparme por lo terco que fui... y por querer detenerte a la fuerza –dijo Clow

- Pero Clow solo eras un joven impulsivo –dijo Sakura como disculpándolo

- No Sakura... ya a esa edad era mayor que tú... no tengo disculpas por mi comportamiento –dijo Clow

- Pero mira el lado positivo... si no te hubiera hecho ese hechizo... tu no habrías descubierto a tu verdadero amor... y la verdad todos es lo que queremos en esta vida... bueno en nuestras vidas... en cualquier tiempo –dijo Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón –sonríe Clow

- Entonces me despido... ya sé cómo aparecer las cartas y a los guardianes... ¿no tienes otra duda o algo en especial que quieres? Porque yo creo que no te voy a volver a ver –dijo Sakura

- No sé si se pueda... pero ¿me podrías dar el beso que me ibas a dar? Claro en la mejilla –pregunto Clow

Sakura solo lo ve y sonríe

- ¡Claro no hay problema! –se acerca a Clow se para en puntas y le da el beso en la mejilla

- ¡Gracias! ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado un beso como el que le diste a mi hijo! –dijo Clow

- ¡Pero es que lo confundí! ¿lo viste? –pregunto Sakura

- Desde luego que sí... tengo años esperando tu regreso... y no pensé que viniera Eriol a abogar por ti y la verdad me hice el loco con él... para que pasara el tiempo y tú vinieras y lo logre –Clow

- ¿Y Eriol por cierto? –pregunto Sakura

- En cuanto sentí tu energía... lo regrese a su época –Clow

- ¿Entonces está bien? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro... como crees que le voy a ser algo a mi reencarnación –dijo Clow

- Y lo del beso... ¿cómo fue que lo viste? –pregunto Sakura

Clow en un movimientos de manos apareció su símbolo mágico y apareció la imagen de sus hijos en el centro... los dos estaban estudiando magia y a la vez platicando de la chica que lo había besado

- ¡Qué pena! –dijo Sakura roja a más no poder

- No te preocupes... si quieres también le borro de su memoria lo que hiciste –dijo el mago

- No... Quizás así tenía que ser... pero pensé que era Syaoran... mi novio –explico Sakura

- Mejor me preparo pues en cualquier momento me puede llamar mi novio para regresar al futuro... ¿no tienes ya nada que preguntarme? –pregunto Sakura

- No... gracias por venir a verme y por ayudarme en todo... sin ti... no hubiera llegado a ser el mago que soy... y por regresar a tu época... no te apures... yo te regreso... ya tengo los poderes para hacerlo –sonrío Clow

- Esta bien... si no es mucha molestia... regrésame... y por favor... disfruta mucho de tu esposa y tus hijos... y salúdamelos –sonrío Sakura

El mago levanto su mano apareció su símbolo hizo brillar su mano y Sakura desapareció

Todos seguían sentados alrededor del árbol, Syaoran ya había despertado y solo esperaba, pues como Eriol le había dicho que cuando terminaran de despedirse Clow la iba a regresar, solo esperaba viendo el árbol

Los demás bueno platicaban para pasar el tiempo pero se formaron dos grupos, el de los pretendientes que les querían decir toda la verdad y el de las jóvenes Li que los querían fulminar por estar ahí y con miradas se decían todo, claro está pues no querían hacer un escándalo y preocupar más a su hermano

Cuando de repente el árbol brillo y Sakura apareció ante todos

- ¿Sakura estas bien? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran recibiéndola

- Si... todo está bien y ya sé que tenemos que hacer –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué paso con las cartas y los guardianes? –preguntaron todos

- Ellos están bien y están aquí –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Están aquí? –preguntaron sorprendidos

- Si... solo que invisibles... el mago Clow... hizo que BORRAR los desapareciera a todos para poder volver a verme –dijo Sakura

- De veras que era tremendo –sonrío Eriol

- ¡TU ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO! –grito Touya lanzándose hacia Eriol

- Cálmate hijo... ¿por qué dices eso? –lo detuvo su papá

- Pero no lo estas escuchando... todo lo que hacía para detener a Sakura... y todo lo que hizo con las cartas de que los persiguiera un piano, o manejar a Syaoran para casi matar a mi hermana –grito desesperado Touya

Todos lo ven más que sorprendidos

- Pero Touya... si él también es afectado al tratar de usar su magia para ayudarnos –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Pues algo que le salió mal... pero él está detrás de todo esto –dijo mucho muy enojado Touya

- Pero hijo –dijo Sonomi

- No me digan que no o no se siente una energía muy extraña ¿desde que todo esto comenzó? –decía muy enojado Touya

- Bueno si... pero no sabemos de quien es –dijo Syaoran

Rubymoon y Spinelson al igual que los pretendientes querían desaparecer de donde estaban

- Todos los problemas que ha enfrentado Sakura han sido por causa de ese maldito Clow –dijo Touya

- Oye no me hables así –protesto Eriol

- ¿No que no eras Clow? –protesto Touya

- Es que soy y no soy... en magia si soy él... pero en lo demás no –protesto Eriol

- A mí no me vengan con soy y no soy... tu eres responsable de todo –alegaba Touya

- A ver... por el momento lo más importante es hacer aparecer las cartas y a los guardianes –dijo Sakura

- Si... es verdad –contesto Syaoran

- Pero –volvió a decir Touya

- Hijo... por el momento déjalo así... después vemos que podemos hacer –dijo Fujitaka

- Está bien –solo dijo Touya

- No te preocupes Touya... te voy a demostrar que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto –dijo muy serio Eriol

Rubymoon, Spinelson y los pretendientes no sabían en dónde meterse ¿que iban a hacer?

- Bueno... mejor veamos que descubrió Sakura –dijo Tomoyo pues estaba muy nerviosa viendo a su novio y a su hermano discutir así

- Bueno lo que me dijo el mago Clow fue que uso a BORRAR para que las cartas y los guardianes desaparecieran... quería disculparse con migo... por cómo se comportó... y solo desapareciendo las cartas fue como logro que yo regresara –dijo Sakura

- ¿Todo está bien? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... y tanto los guardianes como las cartas están aquí solo que invisibles –dijo Sakura

- Ya decía yo que los sentía muy cerca –dijo Smeraldtsuki

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- Porqué como todos estaban tan nerviosos... nosotros pensamos que los estábamos imaginando –contesto Hoshihikari

- Si... es verdad... yo también los sentía pero al no verlos… pensaba que era solo mi imaginación –sonrío Sakura

- Bueno... entonces voy a crear a BORRAR –dijo Syaoran para llamar la atención de todos y romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado

- Si –sonrío Sakura

Syaoran se concentró, apareció su símbolo y su bastón y concentrándose llamo a BORRAR

- BORRAR APARECE –grito Syaoran y una señora vestida como bufón apareció

- BORRAR... ¿podrías desaparecer el hechizo de borrar que hicieron? –dijo Syaoran

La bufona empieza a flotar y meneando unos listones... como lo hizo BORRAR cuando las ovejitas de felpa

Los guardianes y las cartas empezaron a aparecer

Pero porque cuando Sakura los borregos desaparecieron y ahora los guardianes y las cartas aparecían

Bueno en realidad fue porque tanto las ovejas habían aparecido con magia como los guardianes y las cartas habían desaparecido con magia y lo que hizo la carta fue borrar la magia que los tenia invisibles

Desde luego que al aparecer los guardianes y las cartas todos se sentían felices todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aparentemente aunque Touya no dejaba de ver a Eriol y desde luego que Eriol iba a ver de qué manera podía demostrar a Touya que él no tenía nada que ver

Al día siguiente por más cosas que le decían a Eriol de que él no era culpable de nada, Eriol tenía que demostrar que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando

Los que si estaban que no sabían que hacer o más bien ya habían decidido que hacer, pero no sabían cuando era el momento indicado para decir toda la verdad, eran los cinco jóvenes, si sabían que al decir la verdad ya no podrían aspirar a llegar ni siquiera a ser amigos de las jóvenes Li, pero tenían que hacerse responsables de lo que habían hecho pues ninguno de ellos era un niño para creer lo que Nakuru había dicho y aunque Nakuru no quería que dijeran nada pues no sabía o no quería ni imaginar lo que podía hacer Eriol ellos ya estaban decididos

En la tarde al llegar a la escuela de magia después de un rato Eriol le explico a Sakura y a Syaoran lo que quería hacer

Desde luego que ellos no querían hacer lo que les planteo Eriol pero como él decía, era un problema muy serio y tenía que demostrarle tanto a Touya como a todos los demás que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando

Aunque Sakura alegaba que lo que pensara Touya no importaba

Eriol ya había tomado una decisión y como Clow no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión

Así se informó que todas las personas que estuvieran en la escuela fueran por favor al patio trasero para ver una demostración de magia y estar presentes en la última carta que le faltaba crear a Syaoran

Bueno aparte de ESPERANZA, esta carta realmente le preocupaba a Syaoran pues no pensaba poder crearla, pues como se creó la otra carta ESPERANZA en realidad fue por defender los sentimientos de Sakura y no quería ni siquiera imaginar que Sakura estuviera de nuevo expuesta a perder sus sentimientos asía él y eso lo tenía realmente preocupado

Desde luego ya todos reunidos sobretodos la señora Li así como sus hijas y sobrina, estaban en primera fila, pues todas ellas estaban felices de que Syaoran estaba creando seres mágicos algo que nunca imaginaron

Ya todos reunidos en el patio trasero de la escuela

- Bueno estamos reunidos el día de hoy porque Syaoran Li ya casi termina de crear las cartas –dijo Eriol

- Ya las últimas cartas... es algo sorprendente y demás comentarios se escucharon

- Bueno pero también es mi última oportunidad de demostrar que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto –dice Eriol viendo a Touya

- Disculpen –dijo uno de los pretendientes Hayashi todos voltearon a verlo

- Disculpen... pero nosotros tenemos algo que decir –volvió a decir

- Lo que digan no creo que dejen al joven Kinomoto satisfecho –dijo Eriol

- Pero... es que nosotros somos los responsables de todos estos sucesos tan extraños –dijo Ichiro

- Eso es imposible... con su nivel de magia... ustedes no tienen la fuerza para hacer esto –dijo Touya viendo a Eriol

- Pero... ¿por qué no nos explican que fue lo que pasó? –dijo Sakura viendo a los jóvenes

- Pueden decir lo que quieran... pero ellos no tienen la fuerza para hacer nada de lo que ha pasado... el único aquí con ese poder... es Eriol –dijo serio Touya

- Es verdad... digan lo que digan cualquiera de los presentes mientras yo no demuestre que no tengo nada que ver Touya no quedara satisfecho –dijo Eriol

- Oye... pero no entiendes las consecuencias de todo lo que has hecho... mi hermana se queda inconsciente, los guardianes congelados y las cartas... gracias a Dios no ha pasado nada... pero Syaoran ha estado en grandes problemas y a punto de quedarse sin magia por tus tonterías –Touya

- Amo Eriol... nosotros queremos decir –dijo Supi

- Lo sé... ustedes también quieres ayudar... pero digan lo que digan cualquiera de ustedes... no servirá de nada –dijo Eriol

- Pero Amo... Nosotros –dijo triste Nakuru

- No se preocupen... después de demostrar todo... investigaremos de quien es esa energía –dijo Eriol

- Es nuestra –dijeron los cinco pretendientes

- Después veremos de quien es... no se preocupen –sonrío Eriol

- Pero nosotros fuimos –volvieron a insistir

Las jóvenes Li los veían incrédulas de lo que decían y al mismo tiempo sorprendidas

- No sé... después veremos qué tan cierto es lo que dicen –dijo Eriol

- Pero –volvieron a insistir los jóvenes

- Bueno... la última carta por crear de Syaoran es la carta ESCUDO... ya sabemos que Syaoran la puede crear sin necesidad de que le pase algo a Sakura... y de ahí parte mi teoría... con esa carta uno puede proteger a los seres queridos de ataque mágicos... pero también se aísla a los que tienen poder adentro... o sea que si yo estoy dentro del escudo... mis poderes no van a salir... o sea que no voy a poder usar magia para afectar a Sakura y por consecuencia no va a pasar nada de lo que está pasando –Eriol

- Pero Eriol... ¿y si te pasa algo a ti? –dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes a mí no me va a pasar nada... solo mi magia no va a salir... si a ti te pasa algo... eso quiere decir que yo no soy responsable de nada... y Syaoran va a crear la carta... tu despiertas y ya Touya queda convencido de que yo no tengo nada que ver... aunque te voy a pedir un favor... espera unos instantes antes de crear la carta para que así Touya quede bien convencido –Eriol

- Pero Eriol... eso que quieres hacer se me hace una locura –dijo Syaoran

- Si Eriol... que le tienes que hacer caso a mi hermano... con que nosotros sepamos que tú no tienes nada que ver... es más que suficiente –dijo Sakura

Y demás alegatos de parte de todos se oían pero tanto Eriol como Touya a tercos nadie les ganaba

- ¿Entonces me van a ayudar o hago algo por mi cuenta? –dijo Eriol

- No te enojes Eriol –dijo Tomoyo

- Cuenta con nuestra ayuda –dijo Sakura aun indecisa

- ¿Estás preparado? –pregunto Syaoran

- Vamos a hacerlo –dijo Eriol

Todos estaban en el patio trasero haciendo un gran círculo

En el centro estaba Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran, los guardianes estaban un poco retirados de ellos y los demás estaban un poco más alejados

Era raro lo que querían hacer pero todos estaban esperando ver la creación de la última carta

Claro faltaba ESPERANZA pero esta es una de las últimas cartas así que no se iban a perder tal evento desde luego que tanto las jóvenes Li como la señora Li estaban ahí y los cinco pretendientes también estaban ahí

La verdad muy preocupados pues ya habían dicho que ellos eran los responsables y mucho caso no les hicieron

Tomoyo desde luego que estaba filmando todo y Meiling la ayudaba

- ¿Estas Lista Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran ella afirmo con la cabeza y dijo

- Carta del ESCUDO envuelve a Eriol con tus poderes y no permitas que salga nada de sus poderes –dijo Sakura con su bastón levantado y haciendo aparecer su símbolo

La última carta Sakura que faltaba ser creada por Syaoran... envolvió a Eriol

Pero como siempre la energía extraña se volvió a sentir y la carta se quedó congelada Sakura cae desmayada y los guardianes quedan también congelados

Desde luego que al ver caer a Sakura Syaoran va a crear su última carta pero Eriol lo detiene

-Espera Syaoran... aun no lo hagas –dijo Eriol

Pues él se podía mover dentro de la carta ESCUDO

- Pero ya demostraste lo que querías... Sakura se volvió a desmayar y tus poderes no salen de donde estas –dijo desesperado Syaoran

¿Qué más era lo que Eriol quería demostrar?

Mientras con Sakura... ella como era costumbre volvió a aparecer con Clow

Pero para su sorpresa se encontró que Clow estaba devastado, acabado, no era él Clow que ella siempre había visto

¿Qué había pasado?

Sakura se acercó lentamente a él para ver que tenía, Clow se sentía tan mal que nunca sintió que había llegado Sakura

- ¿Te pasa algo? Clow –dijo Sakura acercándose a Clow

Él se asustó pues nunca pensó en volver a ver a Sakura sino hasta el día que fuera a morir

- Sakura... yo también tengo que morir ya –dijo Clow

- ¿Morir? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque esta es la última vez que te veo... entonces tengo que morir –dijo Clow

- No Clow... cuando tú me vuelvas a ver... pero yo siendo niña –dijo Sakura

- Pero yo quiero morir ahora –dijo Clow

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás solo? –pregunto preocupada Sakura

- Mi esposa acaba de morir –dijo Clow

- ¿Tú esposa? –pregunto asustada Sakura

- Ya lo sabíamos... pero el ser uno de los magos más poderoso no te sirve de nada –dijo muy triste Clow

- Y el saber que estarás solo por el resto de tu vida... no sé qué hacer –dijo Clow

- Veo que no has usado últimamente las cartas ¿y tus hijos? –pregunto Sakura

- Ellos ya están casados ya tienen sus familias... me han invitado a vivir con ellos pero la verdad... no quiero darles molestias... pero el estar en esta soledad –dijo muy triste Clow

- No has creado a Yue y Kerberos… O me equivoco –dijo Sakura

- No... No los he credo... ¿para qué? –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo que para qué?... ellos son tus amigos... tus compañeros... con ellos viviste muy feliz los últimos años de tu vida... ellos son mis mejores amigos... y si tu no los creas... quienes van a cuidar del libro... quien me va a hacer el juicio final... con quien se va a pelear Syaoran... con quien va a cambiar –dijo Sakura algo desesperada

- De veras ¿son tan importantes ellos? –pregunto Clow

- ¿Qué si son importantes?... ¿qué si son importantes?... esa pregunta ni se pregunta... es como decir si tú eres importante para mí –dijo muy seria Sakura

- ¿Soy importante para ti? –pregunto Clow

- Clow... cuantas veces me has hecho esa pregunta... ¿no sabes la respuesta? –dijo Sakura

- Si... soy importante porque te voy a dejar las cartas, y porque uno de mis descendientes es tu prometido –Clow

Sakura se puso pálida al escuchar eso

- Clow... tu eres importante para mí... no puedo negar que eres el tatarabuelo de Syaoran... pero para mí eres como mi padre... mi papá me ha ayudado en mi crecimiento... él ha estado ahí en todo mi desarrollo... pero tú lo has estado en todo mi desarrollo como maga... mi papá tiene poco que se enteró de mis poderes... y tu sabías que yo los iba a tener... antes de que yo lo supiera y reencarnaste para ayudarme... compartes con migo todos tus conocimientos para que tus queridas cartas y tus queridos guardianes estén con viva... y estén bien –dijo algo desesperada Sakura viéndolo en ese estado de depresión que se encontraba

- Pero... me siente tan solo... todos los que se me acercan es para ver si les voy a dejar las cartas... nadie se acerca a mí... para hacerme compañía... como soy el mago más poderoso... todos se acercan a mí por conveniencia... no por amistad... en realidad los únicos que no me vienen a visitar con ese fin son mis hijos y tu pequeña –dijo Clow con melancolía

- Razón de más para crear a los guardianes... con ellos vas a vivir el resto de tu vida... y ellos tienen muy bellos recuerdo tuyos... ellos son tus amigos perfectos –dijo Sakura

- No sé si irme a vivir a otro lugar... esta casa tiene tantos recuerdos tristes para mí –dijo Clow

- Si... vas a vivir en Japón –sonrío Sakura

- ¿En Japón? –pregunto Clow

- Si... haya vas a vivir los últimos años de tu vida –sonrío Sakura

- Tienes razón... Japón no esta tan lejos y así puedo venir a visitar a mis hijos más fácilmente –sonrío Clow

- Que bueno es verte sonreír –sonrío Sakura

- Gracias por venir... en verdad eres un ángel Sakura en los momentos que más he necesitado de alguien siempre has aparecido –dijo Clow

- Cuando necesites de alguien... ya sabes... cuenta con migo –sonrío Sakura

- Gracias por venir –en eso empezó a desaparecer Sakura

- ¿Espero estés bien? –grito Sakura

- Ya no te preocupes... estaré bien –dijo Clow

Volviendo con todos

- Pero ya demostraste lo que querías... Sakura se volvió a desmayar y tus poderes no salen de donde estas... –dijo desesperado Syaoran

¿Qué más era lo que Eriol quería demostrar?

En eso tanto Rubymoon como Spinelson empezaron a desaparecer... pues al estar Eriol encerrado y no salir su poder... los guardianes empezaron a desaparecer

- ESCUDO APARECE –grito Syaoran al verlos como empezaban a desaparecer para que Sakura despertara y Eriol quedara libre... pero eran segundos valiosos que sentían que los guardianes desaparecían... antes de que Eriol quedara libre

- No... –gritaron los cinco jóvenes al verlos empezar a desaparecer y lanzando todos sus poderes para mantener a los guardianes con vida

Pero al momento que usaron todo su poder para que no desaparecieran Rubymoon ni Spinelson los cinco jóvenes también cayeron dormidos

Sakura se despertó lentamente, estaba confundida, nunca se imaginó ver a Clow así pero le pudo ayudar y se sentía muy feliz por eso

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar los gritos de todos

Unos tratando con sus escasos poderes impedir que Rubymoon y Spinelson desaparecieran y otros tratando de detener en su caída a los cinco jóvenes

- Sakura llama a ESCUDO –grito Syaoran desesperado

Pues con una mano estaba lanzando magia para que Rubymoon y Spinelson no desaparecieran y con otra estaba usando magia para que los cinco jóvenes no se fueran a golpear en su caída

En eso la carta del viento de Syaoran apareció para ayudarlo a detener la caída de los jóvenes

- ESCUDO VEN –grito Sakura liberando a Eriol y así la desaparición de los guardianes se detuvo

- ¿Que paso? –pregunto Sakura viendo a los cinco jóvenes inconscientes

- No sabemos... al quedar tu inconsciente la carta se volvió a congelar y Eriol quedó atrapado –decía Syaoran

- Por consiguiente no pude alimentar a mis guardianes... y ellos empezaron a desaparecer... espero estés contento al comprobar que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasa –dijo muy serio Eriol viendo a Touya

- ¿Pero y ellos porque se desmayaron? –pregunto Sakura

- No sabemos... quizás si tengan algo que ver con todo esto –dijo Eriol

Mientras con los cinco jóvenes

Ellos están sorprendidos, no saben en donde están, en eso ven a una niña como de 11 años que desaparece enfrente de ellos

- ¿Y esa niña? –pregunto Takechi

- Se parece a Sakura –dijo Tako

- Pero está muy chica –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Pero en dónde estamos? –pregunto Yoshio en eso ven a un mago

- ¿Será el mago Clow? –pregunto Hayashi

- ¿Cómo crees que es el mago Clow? ¿por qué sería él? –dijo Ichiro

- Porque si esa niña es Sakura y Sakura está apareciendo con Clow... seguro que ese mago es Clow –dijo con lógica Tako

- Si... debe ser él –dijo Ichiro

- Bueno... ya sabemos que ese mago es Clow... ¿pero que estamos haciendo nosotros con Clow? –pregunto Hayashi

- Es una buena pregunta –dijeron sorprendidos todos

- ¿Será que le tenemos que decir a él la verdad de todo? porque hace rato que les dijimos a los demás que nosotros éramos los que habíamos provocado todo no nos hicieron caso –dijo Takechi

- Quizás es lo más seguro –dijo Ichiro

- Pues vamos –dijo Tako todos los siguieron

De momento el mago se sorprendió ¿quiénes eran todos ellos? no que podía ver el futuro y ¿saber que era lo que iba a pasar?

Pero que había pasado con el mago Clow después de la última vez que vio a Sakura

Bueno, a los pocos días de ver a Sakura se fue a vivir a Japón

Pero hubo algo con lo que no contó y era que aún no había creado a BASIO, así que después de ver a Sakura la creo pensando en el Gin y el Yam, a toda fuerza positiva corresponde una fuerza negativa para así mantener el equilibrio de los poderes de las cartas

Pero algo paso con lo que no contó Clow y fue que al crear la carta y sentirse tan solo y volver a ver a Sakura un sentimiento oculto negativo de Clow se iba a realizar e iba a causar un gran daño a Sakura pues al ser creada esa carta, también se creó su deseo más oscuro y era el de borrar el principal sentimiento de la persona más poderosa

O sea que Sakura se olvidaría del amor que sentía por Syaoran "película 2" "al sellar la carta se va a perder el sentimiento más valioso de la persona más poderosa" se dio cuenta que para controlar esa carta se necesitaba mucho poder, sabia de sobra que Sakura tenía todos esos poder... claro que con lo que no contó fue que al momento de sellar la carta la persona más poderosa no era Sakura sino Syaoran, pero gracias a eso apareció "ESPERANZA"

Así que cuando llego a Japón y decidió en donde iba a construir su casa debajo de ella puso la carta para que no provocara ningún problema y si alguien la descubriera no fuera a borrar su sentimiento más importante al querer controlar la carta ese sentimiento asía Sakura no había desaparecido del todo

Después de construir su casa creo a los guardianes

Sakura tenía razón en ellos tenía a verdaderos amigos y compañeros que no lo visitaban por conveniencia, que no iban a morir como se murió su esposa o lo iban a abandonar como cuando sus hijos se casaron

Claro es la ley de la vida, pero como duele en verdad estaba feliz con ellos por eso ellos lo querían mucho

Claro que de vez en cuando iba a visitar a sus hijos, por eso tanto Yue como Kerberos conocían Hong Kong y también les platico de la bruja de las aguas y los problemas que le ocasiono, Claro que nunca se imaginó que ella se había enamorado de él por eso fue que lo enfrento

Que fue lo que paso con ella, bueno alguna vez que Sakura regreso fue que la conoció, a Sakura le dio muchísima tristeza verla pues sabia de sobra el dolor por el que iba a pasar, y no dijo absolutamente nada porque si decía que luchara por su amor... sería el final de toda la familia Li que ella conocía, ¿pero qué paso con ella?

Bueno, en un principio se sentía muy bien siendo amiga de Clow, ella se empezó a enamorar de él, pero no contó con Sakura que supuestamente él estaba enamorado de Sakura claro que cuando Sakura le hizo el hechizo de que todos perdieran el conocimiento de su existencia, ella también lo perdió pero lo que no perdió fue la esperanza de que Clow se fijara en ella

Claro Clow era muy cortes con ella, aunque no se dio cuenta que era igual de cortes como con otras chicas, al fin Clow era un caballero inglés, pero ella siempre se sintió especial por tener un alto nivel de magia, además que en una ocasión en su cumpleaños Clow le regalo un broche muy bonito para el pelo

Claro que Clow se lo dio como la mejor amiga que tenía y ella pensó que había algo más que amistad, pero no contó con que Clow se iba a enamorar de otra chica inconscientemente parecida a Sakura

Eso a ella le dio muchísimo coraje y se enfrentó a Clow causándole muchos problemas pero lo que nunca perdono Clow fue cuando se enfrentó a su esposa, haciéndole daño, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar y fue cuando la encerró en ese libro para que no fuera a dañar a nadie de su familia y en ese libro permaneció hasta que Sakura fue a Hong Kong "película 1"

Clow se sorprendió cuando vio a esos jóvenes en su casa... sabía que no le faltaba mucho para morir, pues acababa de ver a Sakura niña y como le había dicho Sakura "la vez que me veas como una niña de 11 años, será cuando vayas a morir"

Clow ya había preparado todo, les dio el suficiente poder a las cartas para que existieran hasta que Sakura encontrara el libro, al igual que a Yue y Kerberos

Aunque a ellos los sello en el libro Mágico, y les dio como recuerdo que ellos lo habían visto morir

No quería que sus guardianes sufrieran en verdad al verlo morir y ya había preparado todo para que cuando reencarnara encontrara su poder mágico, así que casi ya no tenía nada de poderes mágicos... solo los suficientes para cuando muriese, llamar a sus hijos y que lo sepultaran, no más, estaba realmente cansado y ver a ese grupo de hombres ahí en verdad lo sorprendió

- Buenas tardes –le saludo Ichiro

- Buenas tardes ¿quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto el mago

- Somos compañeros de escuela de Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Takechi

- Esa niña que se fue ¿era Sakura? –pregunto Tako

- Si era ella, ustedes son compañeros de ella? –volvió a preguntar el mago

- Si... estudiamos todos en una escuela de magia... claro que ella es un poco mayor –dijo Hayashi

- Si... me platico que estudiaba en una escuela de magia... y ¿a qué debo su visita? –pregunto Clow

- Mira yo creo que a usted le podemos explicar lo que paso –dijo Ichiro

- Si... porque ya dijimos la verdad en la escuela y nadie nos creyó –dijo Yoshio

- ¿La verdad? –pregunto el mago... él que pensó que ya nada lo podría sorprender pero nunca contó con que esas personas lo sorprendieran

- Le explicamos –dijo Yoshio

Y así empezó a explicar todo lo que habían hecho

- Lo que sucede... bueno nosotros nos conocimos cuando ayudamos a la señorita Kinomoto a destruir un meteoro –dijo Yoshio

- Ahí conocimos a unas jóvenes muy bonitas –dijo Hayashi

- No sabíamos que eran hermanas –dijo Takechi

- Y su prima –dijo Ichiro

El mago solo los veía intrigado

- "¿Qué estaba pasando?" –Clow

- Bueno... resulto que todas esas jóvenes son las jóvenes Li –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Las jóvenes Li? –pregunto el mago

- Si... todas ellas son Li –dijo Takechi

- O sea que ¿también son mis descendientes? –pregunto el mago

- Si... son las hermanas del joven Syaoran Li –dijo Hayashi

- Y su prima Meiling Li –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Y qué paso con ellas? –pregunto el mago

- Bueno... lo que pasa es que son muy bonitas y agradables –dijeron

- ¿Y cuál es problema? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno... resulta que Eriol Jiraguisawa y el joven Syaoran Li son las personas con más poderes mágicos que existen –dijo Takechi

- Aparte desde luego de la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Yoshio

- Y la verdad... ninguno de nosotros podemos competir con ellos –dijo Hayashi

- No creo que eso tenga algo que ver con las jóvenes Li –dijo Clow

- Claro que tiene que ver –protestaron

- ¿Por qué creen eso? si son Li saben que no van a encontrar a nadie con el nivel de magia que algún miembro de la familia –dijo Clow sin ver ningún problema

- Pues ese es el problema... las escuchamos hablar de que qué lástima que tanto Syaoran como Eriol fueran familiares de ellas que así no podrían casarse con ninguno de los dos –dijo Yoshio

- ¿Y ya hablaron con ellas? ¿ya les dijeron que ustedes no son dignos de ellas? –pregunto Clow

- Ese fue el principal problema –dijo Hayashi

- ¿Cómo que él principal problema? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno... resulta que después nos dimos cuenta que les gustábamos... aunque ya era tarde –dijo Takechi

- ¿Tarde por qué? –pregunto Clow

- Porque cuando escuchamos que decían que qué lástima que no se podían casar con ellos nosotros nos fuimos a pensar... sin darnos cuenta todos quedamos en un rincón muy pensativos cuando llego Rubymoon –dijo Takechi

- ¿Rubymoon? –pregunto Clow

- Es la guardiana de Eriol ¿por qué le tuvimos que hacer caso? –dijo Ichiro molesto

- ¿Que les dijo? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno... que ella sabía la forma en que nosotros podíamos aumentar nuestro nivel de magia para que las jóvenes Li se fijaran en nosotros –dijo Hayashi

- Y nosotros le creímos –dijeron los demás

- ¿Y qué les propuso? –pregunto Clow

- Quitarles las cartas a la señorita Sakura –dijo Ichiro

Clow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Ya había preparado todo para que sus queridas cartas y sus amados guardianes llegaran a manos de Sakura y ahora estaba escuchando que su futura guardiana iba a querer quitarle las cartas yendo en contra de su voluntad

Clow estaba más que sorprendido... enojado

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos, les quiero pedir perdón yo quería que este fuera el último capítulo, pero ya se alargó mucho y me falta bastante y como he recibido muchos correos y me han hablado por el Meseguer, que están esperando ya la publicación y como todavía me falta mucho, bueno publico esta capitulo y espero ahora si el otro sea el último

Cualquier comentario a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com o aquí abajo

Hoy es 3 de agosto del 2004

Hoy es viernes 7 de marzo de 2008, el 4 cumplí 23 años de casada por el civil, el 24 es cumpleaños de mi hija Rocío, cumple 22 años, fue nuestro recalo de nuestro primer aniversario, felicidades amor y el 30 cumplo 23 años de casada por la iglesia, como pasa el tiempo

Ya saben sus comentarios aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión espero pronto actualizar ya el ultimo capitulo

Besos Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 13 abril de 2013

Cómo pasa el tiempo, ya cumplí 27 años de casada

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	35. Chapter 35

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 14: LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

Clow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya había preparado todo para que sus queridas cartas y sus amados guardianes llegaran a manos de Sakura y ahora estaba escuchando que su futura guardiana iba a querer quitarle las cartas yendo en contra de su voluntad, Clow estaba más que sorprendido, enojado

- Pero esas cartas son de Sakura ¿cómo piensan que las pueden tomar así como así? –dijo Clow

- Lo que pasa es que ella nos enseñó un MEDALLÓN y nos dijo que con ese MEDALLÓN podía llamar a las cartas y así nos podíamos quedar con ellas... que las íbamos a dividir para que así las jóvenes Li se fijaran en nosotros... pues al tener las cartas iban a aumentar solos nuestros poderes –dijeron

- Les voy a decir una cosa... en realidad las cartas no aumenta el poder de nadie... son los poderes de la persona los que mantienen con vida a las cartas... o sea que si mi reencarnación toma las cartas... estas pueden morir porque él ya no tiene los poderes suficientes para alimentar a las cartas –dijo Clow

- Bueno... eso nos imaginamos porque desde el principio hubo muchos problemas –dijo Tako

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –dijo Clow

- El medallón tenía un leve poder de usted –dijo Takechi

- Y que si se usaba así... podían descubrir a Rubymoon y no nos podría ayudar a aumentar nuestro poder –dijo Hayashi

- Que para que no se sintiera ese poder... bueno había que darle otros poderes varios magos para que se confundieran y así no descubrieran a ninguno... y así apoderarnos de las cartas –dijo Yoshio

- Y así lo hicimos... todos le dimos poder al medallón... pero –dijo Tako

- Las cosas no resultaron como las planearon –dijo Clow

- No... Desde la primera carta que llamaron y usamos el medallón... todo fue horrible... una tortura para todos nosotros –dijo Takechi

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Clow

- Sakura cayo inconsciente y la carta y los guardianes se quedaron congelada –dijeron todos

Clow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que su futura guardiana quisiera quitarle las cartas a Sakura? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

De sobra sabía con solo verlos que ellos no tenían los poderes ni siquiera para alimentar una carta ¿por qué les había dicho semejante tontería? ¿Cómo se atrevió a usarlos a ellos? esa guardiana no merecía ser creación de él

- Pero para mí que ella nos engañó –dijo Hayashi

- Claro que nos engañó –alego Takechi

- ¿Por qué dicen eso? –preguntaron los demás

- No se acuerdan el otro día cuando las cartas SINCERIDAD dijeron que nos gustaban las jóvenes Li y que nosotros les gustábamos a ellas y que a Spinelson le gustaba Hoshihikari –decía Hayashi

- Cuando Rubymoon les pregunto a las cartas SINCERIDAD por que no la habían mencionado –dijo Takechi

- Las cartas les dijeron que era porque ella no quería a nadie en especial –dijo Tako

- Pero yo creí que le gustaba Yue... por lo que hicieron hace tiempo cuando estaban en combate Eriol y Syaoran y salieron Rubymoon y Spinelson a buscar a Yukishiro, Ame, Kero y Hoshi –dijo Yoshio

- ¿Disculpen? ¿quién es SINCERIDAD? y ¿quiénes son Ame y Hoshi? –pregunto el mago

- SINCERIDAD son unas cartas que crearon la señorita Kinomoto y el Joven Li y Ame es Smeraldtsuki y Hoshi es Hoshihikari las guardianas del joven Syaoran Li y son las novias de Yue y Kerberos –Dijo Yoshio

- ¿Van a tener novias? –pregunto el mago con una sonrisa

Eso es increíble en cierta forma creo a sus guardianes pensando en las necesidades de él, unos amigos y compañeros pero ahora que estaba por morir en cierta forma no sabía si sus guardianes iban a aceptar a Sakura como lo aceptaban a él, sabía que los guardianes eran muy importantes para Sakura pero al grado de que hayan creado novias para ellos, era algo increíble

- ¿Pero si no quiere a Yue? ¿entonces por qué hizo todo esto? –pregunto Yoshio

- No sé... no tengo ninguna idea... y lo peor de todo es que nos utilizó –dijo enojado Hayashi

- Si es verdad ¿cómo fue posible que nos dejáramos engañar? –dijo Takechi

- Es que como nos gustan las jóvenes Li... pensamos que eso era lo mejor... porque podríamos aumentar así nuestro nivel de magia –dijo Tako

- Pero ahora ni las jóvenes Li se fijaran en nosotros aunque les gustemos por hacerle daño a la señorita Sakura y poner en riesgos al joven Li al obligarlo a crear sus cartas tan rápidamente –dijo Takechi

- Antes el joven Li descubrió como despertar a la señorita... ese día yo me quería morir al ver lo que provocamos –dijo Hayashi

- Todos –dijo Yoshio

- Si es verdad... pero aunque hicimos muchas cosas... nuestros poderes son tan pocos que no pudimos detener las siguientes veces que paso lo mismo y ver a la señorita Kinomoto inconsciente era algo desesperante –dijo Ichiro

- Yo en alguna ocasión trate de ver si la podía despertar –dijo Takechi

- Y no lograste nada ¿verdad? –dijo Taco

- No ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Takechi

- Es que yo también lo intente –dijo Taco

- Yo creo que todos –dijo Yoshio

- Pero Sakura y Syaoran son los más poderosos ¿no es verdad? –pregunto el mago

- Claro que son los más poderosos –dijo Hayashi

- ¿Y quién es más poderoso? –pregunto el mago

- Bueno... entre la señorita Kinomoto y el Joven Li... yo creo que su poder es más o menos él mismo –dijo Ichiro

- Si... debe ser... pues para activar la CARTA ESPERANZA deben estar tomados de la mano para activarla

- ¿La carta ESPERANZA? –pregunto el mago

- Esa carta nos ayudó con lo del meteoro en aquella ocasión ¿Se acuerdan? –Dijo Takechi

- Desde luego que nos acordamos... estábamos la mayoría de los magos del mundo reunidos y entre todos no podíamos hacer nada para destruir esa cosa... era inevitable que se estrellara contra la tierra –dijo Yoshio

- Y a pesar de que estaba Eriol... no podíamos con nuestros poderes ayudar a activar la carta ESPERANZA –dijo Ichiro

- ¿ESPERANZA es otra carta creada por ellos? –pregunto el mago

- Si y no –contesto Ichiro

- ¿Cómo que sí y no? –preguntaron los demás

- Bueno en realidad nosotros no sabemos nada de esa carta pues cuando los conocimos ya tenían varios años con las carta Sakura –dijo Yoshio

- Eso es verdad... a decir verdad... yo no sabía que existieran cartas hasta que conocí a la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Hayashi

- Ni nosotros –dijeron los demás

- Pero yo si se la historia de esa carta pues Meiling me la contó –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Y cuál es esa carta? yo no la hice –dijo Clow

- Si... esa carta está debajo de esta casa –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Es VACIO? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Si... es esa –afirmo Ichiro

- ¿Pero cómo se convirtió en ESPERANZA? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Ya deja de hacerte el emocionante y cuenta toda la historia –dijo Hayashi

- Bueno... resulta que en una ocasión que Syaoran y Meiling vinieron a visitar a Sakura y Tomoyo... pues la carta VACIO había quedado libre porque destruyeron la casa para hacer un parque de diversiones –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Aquí es donde está el parque de diversiones? –pregunto Tako

- Si es aquí pero sigue con la historia –dijo Yoshio

- Bueno el caso es que la carta empezó a desaparecer todo... un buzón... un puente hasta que desapareció también a todas las personas y muchos edificios –decía Ichiro

Y Clow lo escuchaba pálido de saber todo lo negativo de esa carta pero desafortunadamente prácticamente ya no tenía magia y ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, solo escuchar y también recordar que esa historia Sakura se la contó

- Pero para atrapar esa carta había una condición –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Cuál? –preguntaron los demás

- La persona con más poderes mágicos va a perder su sentimiento más importante –dijo Clow

- Es verdad –afirmo Ichiro

- Eso fue algo que yo siempre desee... que Sakura dejara de querer a Syaoran –dijo con Melancolía Clow

- Pero no ataco a Sakura... sino a Syaoran –dijo sorprendido Ichiro

- ¿No ataco a Sakura? –pregunto más sorprendido Clow

- No... Fue a Syaoran... creo que en ese momento él tenía más poderes porque Sakura había utilizado mucha magia para tratar de detener las cartas y que VACIO no se llevara las cartas –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Y cómo fue que se convirtió en ESPERANZA? –pregunto el mago

- Resulta que cuando terminaron de cambiar todas las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura... Syaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong... pero antes de irse le declaro sus sentimientos a Sakura... ella no sabía que hacer... y cuando Tomoyo le hablo por teléfono a Sakura para avisarle que ya se iba... Sakura se angustio tanto de no saber qué hacer... y que lo iba a perder que en ese momento creo la carta AMOR –dijo satisfecho por saber la historia Ichiro

- ¿Tan solo con preocuparse por perder al joven Li... apareció una carta? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Si... y esa carta fue la que salvo a Syaoran de que se perdiera ese sentimiento tan importante para ellos... y al unirse las dos cartas se convirtió en ESPERANZA –sonrío Ichiro

- Y por eso se necesita de los dos para activarla –dijo Clow

- Pues yo creo que sí… pues siempre que la llaman se toman de la mano y cuando el meteoro... a pesar de que estábamos todos... la carta no se activaba hasta que Syaoran llego y toco a Sakura

- ¿Pero solo con preocuparse aparece cartas Sakura? –volvió a preguntar Clow

- No... Como cree eso... con solo pensarlo aparecen cartas –dijo Ichiro

- Con solo pensarlo ¿no tiene que hacer algo especial? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Si con solo pensarlo... es más yo creo que ni pensarlo y no hace nada especial –dijo Tako

- Si... nosotros somos testigos de eso –dijo Hayashi

- Es verdad... cuando querían que hiciera magia sin las cartas apareció a RESTAURACIÓN sin pensar ni siquiera en crearla ¿se acuerdan? –dijo Yoshio

- Es genial –afirmaron todos

- ¿Y hay mucha diferencia de poderes entre Eriol y ellos? –pregunto Clow

- Eriol también es muy fuerte –dijo Tako

- Pero si hay bastante diferencia de poderes... el mismo Eriol lo ha dicho cuando hay problemas Syaoran es el único que puede ayudar a Sakura pues para ayudarla se tiene que igualar los poderes de ella y el único en lograrlo es él –afirmo Takechi

- Si es verdad –afirmaron los demás

- Discúlpenme –dijo el mago

- ¿A usted porque? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- Porque mi guardiana los utilizo a ustedes para aumentar los poderes de Eriol –dijo triste Clow

- Pero ¿si nos acaba de decir que con las cartas nadie puede aumentar sus poderes? –dijo Hayashi

- Es que eso lo sé yo... pero quizás los guardianes pensaron que si se podía... así que les pido disculpas –dijo triste Clow

- Pero... usted no tiene la culpa... eso sucederá con su reencarnación... y aun así nosotros somos responsables de eso por creerle que con eso aumentaríamos nuestros poderes –dijo Takechi

- Pero yo como Eriol, no debí tener poderes, yo me deje los poderes para ayudar a Sakura, y al momento de adquirir esos poderes... van a aparecer mis futuros guardianes... una pantera –Clow

- Spinelson –dijo Tako

- Y Rubymoon –dijo Hoshi

- Si... a ellos los cree porque ya no voy a poder tener a Yue y Kerberos... porque ellos son los guardianes de las cartas... y para no sentirme solo –dijo triste el mago Clow

- Pero Eriol no está solo, hay mucha gente con él... Sakura y Syaoran son sus mejores amigos –dijo Yoshio

- Y Tomoyo Kinomoto, su novia... que es preciosa –dijo Hayashi

- ¿No soy una persona solitaria? –pregunto Clow

- No... Tiene muchos amigos... y a varias chicas detrás de usted –dijo Ichiro

- Aunque usted no les hace caso... pues quiere mucho a la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Yoshio

- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Sakura no es Kinomoto? –pregunto sorprendido el mago

- Si... son hermanas –dijo Takechi

El mago se quedó sorprendido, cuantas cosas hizo por querer que Sakura se enamorara de él y ahora se enteraba que en su próxima vida su novia era hermana de Sakura, eso le dio muchísimo gusto, no iba a ser un joven solitario, al contrario iba a tener muchos amigos

Pero llego a una conclusión si tenía a tantos amigos a su lado no necesitaba de los guardianes y menos de una guardiana que fuera en contra de sus deseos

- Ya está decidido... tengo que regresar con ustedes –dijo el mago Clow

- ¿QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ? –dijeron los jóvenes sorprendidos

- Voy a regresar con ustedes –dijo Clow

- Mire... no es por ofender... pero ni nosotros sabemos cómo regresar –dijo Hayashi

- No se preocupen... Ustedes tienen amigos muy poderosos –dijo Clow usando las mismas palabras que Eriol le decía

- ¿Pero nosotros qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntaron los jóvenes

- En realidad... nada, cuando llegue el momento indicado los van a despertar pero yo tengo que hacer magia para regresar con ustedes y poder quitarle la magia a Eriol –dijo Clow

Haciendo brillar su mano, apareciendo su báculo y lanzando un hechizo sobre los jóvenes

- ¡¿QUITARLE LOS PODERES A ERIOL!? –GRITARON todos

- Si... es la única forma de desaparecer a esa guardiana que está en contra de mis deseos –dijo Clow

- ¿Y Spinelson? –preguntaron los jóvenes

- En cierta forma él también estaba de acuerdo con Rubymoon, si no... No hubiera logrado hacer nada porque Spinelson me lo habría dicho –dijo muy serio Clow

- ¿Pero? –decían los jóvenes sin saber que podían hacer

En realidad ya los había hechizado el mago Clow no podían hacer nada y además eran sus espíritus los que estaban ahí, pues sabían que sus cuerpos estaban en la escuela pero eso de que el mago Clow regresaría con ellos ¿que podían hacer?

Regresando a la escuela:

Al momento en que tanto Rubymoon como Spinelson empezaron a desaparecer, pues al estar Eriol encerrado y no salir su poder los guardianes empezaron a desaparecer

- ESCUDO APARECE –grito Syaoran al verlos desaparecer para que Sakura despertara y Eriol quedara libre

Eran segundos valiosos que sentían que los guardianes desaparecían antes de que Eriol quedara libre

- No –gritaron los cinco jóvenes al verlos empezar a desaparecer y lanzando todos sus poderes para mantenerlos con vida

Pero al momento que usaron todo su poder para que no desaparecieran Rubymoon ni Spinelson... los cinco jóvenes también cayeron dormidos

Sakura se despertó lentamente, estaba confundida, nunca se imaginó ver a Clow así pero le pudo ayudar y se sentía muy feliz por eso

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar los gritos de todos, unos tratando con sus escasos poderes impedir que Rubymoon y Spinelson desaparecieran y otros tratando de detener en su caída a los cinco jóvenes

- Sakura llama a ESCUDO –grito Syaoran

Desesperado pues con una mano estaba lanzando magia para que Rubymoon y Spinelson no desaparecieran y con otra estaba usando magia para que los cinco jóvenes no se fueran a golpear en su caída

En eso la carta del viento de Syaoran apareció para ayudarlo a detener la caída de los jóvenes

- ESCUDO VEN –grito Sakura liberando a Eriol y así la desaparición de los guardianes se detuvo

- ¿Que paso? –pregunto Sakura viendo a los cinco jóvenes inconscientes

- No sabemos... al quedar tu inconsciente la carta se volvió a congelar y Eriol quedó atrapado –decía Syaoran

- Por consiguiente no pude alimentar a mis guardianes y ellos empezaron a desaparecer, espero estés contento al comprobar que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasa –dijo muy serio Eriol viendo a Touya

- ¿Pero y ellos porque se desmayaron? –pregunto Sakura

- No sabemos... quizás si tengan algo que ver con todo esto –dijo Eriol

- Amo Eriol –dijo tímidamente Spinelson

- Que sucede –dijo muchísimo muy enojado Eriol al ver todo lo que estaba pasando

- Es que nosotros fuimos los que provocamos todo –dijo Spinelson

- De que estas hablando Spinelson –Eriol se le quedo viendo al guardián

- Que nosotros somos responsables de todo lo que sucede y aceptaremos nuestro castigo –dijo Rubymoon inclinándose ante su joven amo

En eso Eriol se pone pálido al acordarse de la visita de los jóvenes y de lo que hizo después

- ¿Pe...ro... Pe... ro... porque hicieron esto? –dijo Eriol más que aterrado sabiendo lo que seguía viendo a sus guardianes

- Es que porque ellos tienen que ser más poderosos que usted... si usted siempre fue el mago más poderoso –dijo Spinelson

- Si... nunca debió darle las cartas a Sakura... y así ella se convirtió en la maga más poderosa –dijo Rubymoon

- Pero que tonterías dicen... las cartas no hacen poderoso a nadie... son los poderes de las personas los que mantienen con vida a las cartas –dijo desesperado Eriol

- Pero –dijeron los dos

- Acaso no han visto con qué facilidad crea cartas Sakura... y también Syaoran –dijo molesto dando vueltas para un lado y para otro

- ¿De casualidad pensaron que si volvía a tener las cartas iba a ser más poderoso? ¿O me equivoco? Mmm... Si me equivoco... quizás pensaron que si volvería a tener las cartas volvería a tener a los guardianes... Y ASÍ PODRÍAS TENER A YUE COMO TU NOVIO... ¿O ME EQUIVOVO? RUBYMOON... Y TU Spinelson... ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE QUERIAS A Kerberos COMO NOVIO?

- Claro que no –protesto Spinelson

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Por qué Hoshi tiene que ser novia de Kerberos? –dijo Spinelson

Desde luego que todos escuchaban tan peculiar discusión y la verdad no sabían que hacer, tratar de calmar a Eriol, ayudar a despertar a los jóvenes, era una situación paco común y todos los de la escuela eran testigos

- ¿Por qué Hoshihikari tiene que ser novia de Kerberos? ¿Por qué Smeraldtsuki tiene que ser novia de Yue? porque así debe de ser... Yue y Kerberos reflejan los sentimientos de Sakura y desde luego que Hoshihikari y Smeraldtsuki reflejan los sentimientos de Syaoran y como ellos son novios... es lo más indicado para todos… desafortunadamente yo solo pensé en mi... en no estar solo... pero nunca pensé en que ustedes también merecen ser amados –dijo Eriol triste

- ¿Pero cómo es que nosotros reflejamos los sentimientos de Sakura? –pregunto Kerberos

- Ustedes fueran mis últimas creaciones... mis seres más queridos y cuando los cree... pues fueron creados pensando en mis necesidades... pero ustedes ahora ya saben amar a otras personas... eso yo no sé los enseñe pues solo vivíamos nosotros 3 solos... por eso nunca aprendieron a amar a los demás... en la actualidad ustedes han tenido mucho contacto con muchas gentes y gracias a ustedes... Syaoran Li... creo a Hoshihikari y a Smeraldtsuki como parejas de ustedes... y no fue cosa fácil... al momento que el incremento su poder... estaba realmente preocupado por ustedes... si él no sintiera amor y preocupación por ustedes... no hubieran aparecido ni a Hoshi ni a Ame... si hubieran aparecido guardianes... pero no ellas... y ese amor y respeto se lo ganaron ustedes solos... Sakura nunca le dijo a Syaoran crea guardianes para Yue o Kerberos ¿o sí? –dijo Eriol

- NO –contestaron

- Y saben… ese amor es el amor que les brinda Sakura... ella a cada momento les enseña a amar a los demás... con una sonrisa, al darles un dulce... al tener cuidados con ustedes... a decir verdad si no hubiera sido por ella... ustedes no hubieran existido... ninguno de los 4 –sonrío Eriol a Sakura

- ¿Cómo que si no hubiera sido por Sakura nosotros no existiríamos? –preguntaron los guardianes

- La penúltima vez que vi a Sakura siendo yo el mago Clow... ella me insistió mucho en ustedes... en su creación, que ustedes iban a ser mis mejores amigos en mis últimos años de vida... y fue gracias a ella que yo los cree... y gracias a eso... también planee la aparición de ustedes –viendo a Rubymoon y Spinelson

- ¿O sea que nosotros existimos gracias a Sakura? –preguntaron sorprendidísimos los guardianes

- Si... gracias a ella, yo llegue a ser la persona que fui... ella me enseño todo lo que fui... y gracias a ella ustedes existen –dijo Eriol

- Discúlpanos Sakura... nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso –dijeron arrepentidos Spinelson y Rubymoon

- Espero ahora entiendas porque los deje con Sakura Yue... Kerberos –Eriol sonrío tiernamente a los guardianes

- Pero... ¿cómo fue que tú Sakura ayudaste para que nosotros existiéramos? –pregunto Kerberos

- Kerberos... Yue... ¿no se acuerdan de Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

Los dos se quedaron pensando y tratando de recordar parte de su vida pasada

- ¿Era la niña que fue a verte un poco antes de tu muerte? –pregunto Yue

- ¿Te acordaste de ella? –pregunto Eriol

- Si... es verdad... ella estaba dormida recargada en mí... y la verdad me sentía muy bien –dijo sorprendido Kerberos

- Que bueno que se acordaron de ella, pues esa no fue la primera vez que yo la vi... pero yo sabía que cuando la viera de esa edad... sería un poco antes de mi muerte –sonrío Eriol

- Pero cuando la viste antes ¿No recuerdo a verla visto antes? –dijo Kerberos, Yue solo escuchaba

- Yo la conocí cuando tenía 6 años, como es ahora –sonrío Eriol

- ¿La conociste cuando tenías 6 años? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- A decir verdad... todo esto tenía que pasar... pues fue la forma en que yo desarrolle mis poderes –sonrío Eriol

- Pero... ¿por qué dices que Sakura ayudo a nuestra creación? –pregunto Rubymoon

- Sakura les puedes decir cómo me encontraste hace un momento que me viste –sonrío Eriol

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura

- Bueno... en realidad... hace un momento que vi a Clow... bueno... él estaba muy deprimido... acababa de perder a su esposa... y se sentía muy triste... creo que ya había terminado de crear todas las cartas... pero el libro se veía que tenía tiempo de no usarlo... estaba realmente triste... ya no quería nada de la vida... desde luego que a mí me impresiono verlo en ese estado... siempre lo vi muy animado, alegre... verlo así en verdad me dolió... ya no quería vivir... no sabía que hacer hasta que le pregunto si ya los había creado... él me dijo que no... para que... que qué sentido tenía la vida sin la persona que más amaba... fue cuando yo le recordé que ustedes iban a ser sus mejores amigos y compañeros en sus últimos años de vida... y que iba a venir a vivir aquí a Japón... que desafortunadamente la gente no muere por desearlo... la gente muere cuando Dios así lo decide... y que a él le quedaban muchos años de vida... y que mejor que vivir sus últimos años de vida que con los seres que más iba a querer –dijo Sakura viendo a Kerberos y a Yue

- Y como sabía que ya no iba a poder tener ni a Yue ni a Kerberos con migo por ser los guardianes de las cartas... porque mis poderes que ahora tengo... no son tan fuertes como para mantener con vida a los guardianes ni a las cartas... y se podían convertir en cartas comunes y corrientes... desde luego que yo quiero mucho a Yue y Kerberos, pero también a cada una de las cartas... que no podía corres el riesgo que le pasara algo a una sola de las cartas... por eso decidí... que tanto las cartas como Yue y Kerberos se iban a quedar con Sakura... pues yo sabía que ella iba a tener los poderes para mantener con vida a todas las cartas y los guardianes... aparte de quererlos mucho... por eso fue que decidí crearlos a ustedes Spinelson y Rubymoon... aunque me sorprendí cuando me entere que Yue y Kerberos iban a tener novias –dijo Eriol

- ¿Sabías que íbamos a tener novias? –pregunto Kerberos

- Bueno... de eso me entere hace un rato... cuando estos jóvenes me lo dijeron –dijo Eriol viendo a los cinco jóvenes quienes estaban acostados en el suelo con suéteres como almohadas

- ¿Como que te enteraste hace un rato? –pregunto Kerberos

- Bueno después de ver a Sakura niña... prepare todo para esperar el momento de mi muerte, les di la magia suficiente a las cartas y a ustedes para que permanecieran con vida hasta que Sakura los encontrara... prepare todo para que mi reencarnación... o sea yo encontrara los poderes mágicos para poder ayudar a Sakura así como la aparición de Rubymoon como Spinelson... prácticamente me quede sin poderes... a ustedes los selle en el libro... y solo me dispuse a esperar el momento de mi muerte –dijo Eriol

- PERO SI NOSOTROS CERRAMOS TUS OJOS CUANDO MORISTE –grito Yue

- Lo siento... ustedes no querían separarse de mi... y desde luego que no aceptaban que yo siendo un mago más poderoso de esa época pudiera morir... así que para poder sellarlos les di ese recuerdo... discúlpenme... pero me sorprendí que al terminar de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer aparecieran estos jóvenes... y ellos fueron los que me platicaron de sus novias –sonrío tiernamente Eriol

- O sea que en realidad nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo sucedido... porque así tenía que suceder –sonrío Rubymoon

- En realidad... si son responsables y no precisamente por lo que paso... sino porque usaron a estos jóvenes para ir en contra de mis deseos –dijo Eriol viéndolos

- Pero –dijeron Rubymoon y Spinelson

- Yo nos los voy a castigar –dijo Eriol

- Que bueno es usted amo –sonrío Rubymoon pero Spinelson se quedó muy callado

- ¿No te da gusto Spinelson que el amo Eriol no nos va a castigar? –pregunto Rubymoon

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta verdad Spinelson? –pregunto Eriol

- Si amo... ¿y no podemos hacer algo? –pregunto Spinelson

- ¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Rubymoon

- Vas a recibir tu castigo de manos del propio Clow –contesto Yue muy serio

- ¿Pero por qué?... él ya está muerto... no puede venir a castigarnos... no somos sus guardianes –decía Rubymoon desesperada

- Pero yo no supe ser fuerte con ustedes y permití que hicieran lo que quisieran... nunca me di cuenta de lo que hacían a mis espaldas y por eso también voy a ser castigado –dijo Eriol muy serio

- Pero amo –dijo Rubymoon poniéndose pálida

- Bueno... ya es momento de despertar a estos jóvenes –dijo Eriol acercándose a ellos

- ¿Estas bien Eriol? –le pregunto Tomoyo que no entendía bien de lo que hablaban pero presintiendo que lo que venía era realmente malo para Eriol

- Si tu estas a mi lado todo estará bien –sonrío Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo los vamos a despertar? –pregunto Sakura

- Igual que despertamos a Eriol… con las cartas LUZ –dijo Syaoran

Los dos llamaron a las cartas LUZ estas aparecieron pero por más cosas que intentaban los jóvenes no despertaron, así que empezaron a llamar a todas las cartas hasta la última pero no lograban despertar a los jóvenes, Sakura tenía a todas sus cartas en la mano y Syaoran también

- Tengo que crear a ESPERANZA –dijo Syaoran

Viendo que con todas las cartas nada resultaba y en realidad no resultaba no precisamente por ser cinco, sino por el hechizo que hizo Clow pues iría con su cuerpo para poder quitarle los poderes a Eriol, por eso no los podían despertar, sino con las cartas Luz los hubieran despertado

- Pero ¿cómo vas a crear esa carta? –pregunto Sakura

- No tengo ni idea ¿si la llamamos para que nos diga cómo podemos crearla? –dijo Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón... hay que llamarla –dijo Sakura

Todos nada más estaban a la expectativa viendo lo que iba a pasar aunque Eriol ya se había acordado de lo que venía, sonrío a Tomoyo y ya no le soltaba de la mano cosa que no paso desadvertido para Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura

Sakura y Syaoran estaban juntos sosteniendo las cartas en sus manos a un lado de ellos se encontraban los 4 guardianes de ellos, en frente de ellos estaba Eriol y Tomoyo a los lados los otros guardianes y en medio de todos estaban los cinco jóvenes inconscientes cuidados desde luego por las jóvenes Li y la señora Li

- ESPERANZA APARECE –dijeron Sakura y Syaoran tomados de las manos

Una hermosa muchacha abrazada de un corazón apareció Sonriendo

- Te quiero felicitar por haber restaurado el equilibrio que se había roto –dijo ESPERANZA viendo a Syaoran

- ¿El equilibrio que se había roto? –preguntaron todos

- ¿En qué momento se rompió? –pregunto Syaoran

- Al momento de crearme a mí –sonrío ESPERANZA

- ¿Al momento de crearte a ti? –pregunto Syaoran y Sakura sorprendidos

- En realidad yo era carta Clow y para mantener el equilibrio de las cartas tenía que convertirme en carta Sakura pero como carta VACIÓ, pero como Sakura apareció la carta AMOR esa carta rompió el equilibrio ya existente –dijo ESPERANZA

- Y como fue gracias al amor que ella siente por ti y fue a través de ti que yo me pude unir a AMOR... en ese momento se terminó de romper el equilibrio –dijo ESPERANZA

- ¿Se terminó de romper? –preguntaron Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol

- Si... en realidad se empezó a romper cuando ayudaste a cambiar a LUZ Y OSCURIDAD, pues ella sola no podía y tú le ayudaste a cambiar esas cartas con tus poderes –sonrío ESPERANZA

- ¿Entonces ya no tengo que crear a otra carta ESPERANZA? –pregunto Syaoran

- No... Porque yo soy carta de los dos y con la carta ESCUDO que creaste se cerró los dos círculos mágicos restableciéndose el equilibrio que debe existir entre la magia que representan tanto las cartas como los guardianes... si pueden seguir creando cartas en parejas como ahora son todas las cartas y gracias a este corazón... podemos aumentar todo el poder como ustedes quieran y mantener siempre el equilibrio –sonrío ESPERANZA

- ¿Pero Cómo los podremos despertar? Ya hemos Intentado con todas las cartas y no podemos –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- No se preocupen Yo los despierto –dijo ESPERANZA sonriendo

Voló sobre los jóvenes y dejo caer un polvo con el cual despertaron, pero para sorpresas de todos apareció Clow en medio de todos

ESPERANZA nada más de verlo se soltó a llorar pues recordó todos los años de soledad en que vivió

Los jóvenes se levantaron apurados pero se sorprendieron que las jóvenes Li y la señora los ayudaran a levantarse

Pero al ver a Clow no dijeron nada solo se quedaron viendo que era lo que iba a pasar

Eriol al ver a Clow solo apretó la mano de Tomoyo ella se asustó pero no dijo nada

En realidad la presencia de Clow imponía ante todos en toda la escuela se hizo un gran silencio y solo se escuchaba el llanto de ESPERANZA Clow la vio y le dio muchísimo dolor verla llorar así

- Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que necesitabas... por tenerte miedo... y por mi culpa viviste todos esos años sola... pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido en ESPERANZA... Y eso me hace mucho muy feliz –Clow

- Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas... pero eso se soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener –Clow en eso brilla el báculo del mago

Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

- ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO! – fue el grito de Syaoran y Sakura

- ¡ESPERANZA da poderes para que los guardianes no desaparezcan! –gritaron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo

ESPERANZA se elevó dio unos giros con sus manos y todas las cartas empezaron a elevarse en el cielo rodeando a todos los presentes y dejando caer polvo mágico para dar poderes para proteger a Rubymoon y Spinelson y que Eriol no perdiera sus poderes... después de eso... las cartas fueran a dar a manos de sus jóvenes amos

Desde luego que Tomoyo también se agacho y abrazo a Eriol al momento que cayó de rodillas y solo veía desesperada como desaparecían los guardianes pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Cuando Sakura y Syaoran gritaron se puede decir que prácticamente los guardianes habían desaparecido y ellos sentían que no podían hacer nada tampoco por detener su desaparición

Pero cuando vieron a Eriol y a los guardianes todos se sorprendieron

Eriol estaba vestido con el traje de Clow... pero ahora era blanco y tenía más poderes que antes, el mismo Clow lo veía sorprendido pero eso no era todo

Ahora Spinelson era una hermosa pantera pero Blanca... resplandecía con la luz del sol y Rubymoon era una hermosísima Mariposa, sus alas eran blancas pero tenían unos hermosos colores amarillos y anaranjados impresos en sus alas, y su vestido era blanco con vivos colores

Rubymoon y Spinelson no cabían de la emoción del cambio que tuvieron y estaban más que agradecidos de la oportunidad que les dieron de seguir con vida

- Gracias Sakura… Syaoran –decían con lágrimas en los ojos Rubymoon y Spinelson

- ¿Pero porque? –pregunto sorprendido Eriol

- Porque tienes amigos muy poderosos –contesto Clow

- Lo siento Clow... pero eres muy importante para nosotros no podíamos permitir que te hicieras daño –dijo Sakura

- Si... eres muy importante para nosotros –dijo Syaoran

- Que alegría me da ver que voy a tener muchos amigos en mi próxima vida –dijo Clow viendo a todas las personas de la escuela de una u otras formas todas quisieron ayudar a Eriol

- Mucho gusto... usted debe ser la señorita Tomoyo Kinomoto –dijo Clow a Tomoyo que no soltaba a Eriol y ahora tenía una encantadora sonrisa viendo a Eriol que había recuperado sus poderes

- Mucho gusto –saludo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí... veo que usted es poseedora de una magia muy especial y va a ser feliz a mis otros guardianes... aunque ellos no lo merecen –sonrío Clow

- Disculpe... pero yo no tengo poderes –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo meneando la mano pero al momento de menear su mano aparecieron flores de ella

- ¿Y esto? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Es parte de su poder –sonrío Clow

- ¿Pero porque ella si tiene poderes y yo no? –se acercó Meiling dejando un rastro de flores a su paso

- Y entonces que es eso –Dijo Syaoran viendo las flores que dejaba al caminar

- ¿Yo también tengo poderes? –dijo sorprendida Meiling

Y así todos los alumnos que no tenían antes poderes empezaron a ver que ahora todos tenían poderes era algo increíble pero ¿qué había pasado?

Clow solo sonrío viendo el asombro de todos pues no tan solo Tomoyo, Meiling y los jóvenes que no tenían poderes ahora tenían, sino que también todos habían aumentado sus poderes, nadie podía creer ahora los nuevos poderes que tenían

Clow solo sonreía viendo a todos tan sorprendidos, nunca se imaginó que el final de su vida iba a ser tan divertido, se sentía feliz al ver a sus descendientes y futuros esposos y esposas con ellos, todo el mundo olvido los malos momentos que habían pasado y los nerviosos que todos estaban, todos se sentían felices de los nuevos poderes que tenían

- Pero ¿por qué tenemos poderes? o

- ¿incrementamos nuestros poderes?

Y demás preguntas por el estilo se dejaban escuchar

- Porque todos se preocuparon por Eriol y de una u otra forma quisieron ayudarlo –contesto Clow con una sonrisa

- ¿Pero cómo? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Ustedes dijeron "da poderes para que los guardianes no desaparezcan" pero no dijeron a quién... por eso las cartas se los dieron a todos los que se encuentran aquí –sonrío Clow

- AAAAA eso debió ser... aunque yo no pensé que se le podía dar poderes a las personas que no tienen poderes –dijo Syaoran

- En realidad... no, lo que paso que todos los que estaban aquí y no tenían poderes tienen algún familiar con poderes... por eso ellos también los pueden tener –dijo Clow

Y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con sus nuevos poderes hablo con Syaoran

- Joven Syaoran... lo quiero felicitar –dijo Clow

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Porque en pocos meses has creado cartas mágicas... cosa que a mí me tomo casi 20 años –Clow

- ¿20 años? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Si... en verdad ustedes tienen grandes poderes... estoy orgulloso del nivel de magia que tienes joven Syaoran –Clow

- Gracias –contesto Syaoran

- Y si tenías razón en confundirlo con mi hijo... son iguales –sonrío Clow

- ¿Verdad que sí? –dijo Sakura justificándose por lo que había hecho

- También te quiero felicitar... porque vas a tener a la esposa más encantadora que jamás allá existido –sonrío Clow

Syaoran y Sakura se pusieron de colores ¿qué cosa estaba diciendo Clow?

- Pero –solo dijo Sakura

- Si ya se... para esta época son muy jóvenes para casarse aun... pero eso no quita que algún día se van a casar –sonrío Clow

Los dos estaban casi morados de lo rojo que estaban

La señora Li que los veía de lejos solo sonrío pues también escucho la conversación aunque eran niños cuando Sakura fue aceptada como parte de la familia y en ese momento casi le da un infarto a Syaoran por olvidar la tradición

(Cuando un joven chino invita a una chica a su casa, su madre la tiene que tratar para ver si sí le conviene como esposa a su hijo o no, si al momento de irse la chica es besada por la madre del joven quiere decir que es aceptada como futura esposa del joven)

En realidad Syaoran llevo a Sakura a su casa porque ella se había caído en una fuente y su hotel quedaba muy lejos así que por educación y para que Sakura no de fuera a enfermar la invito a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa (película 1)

- "Creo que ya es momento de formalizar ese compromiso" –sonrío la señora Li

- ¿Me podrías mostrar tu símbolo Eriol? –pregunto Clow

- Claro –hizo un movimiento de manos y para sorpresa de todos apareció el símbolo mágico de Clow

Pero a la vez era diferente todos lo observaron ¿que tenia de diferente?

- Ya no tiene cartas –dijo Eriol sorprendido al ver que los bordes de las carta que antes se marcaban ahora ya no estaban

- Es que ya no vas a tener cartas –dijo Clow

En eso Eriol apareció su báculo pero este también era diferente se parecía más al de Sakura y Syaoran que al del mago Clow

- ¿Y esto? –se dijo sorprendido Eriol

- Es algo sorprendente... ahora tienes más poderes que antes... pero tienes que aprender a manejarlos de nuevo –sonrío Clow

- ¿Qué? –grito Eriol

- En verdad son geniales... son increíbles... son maravillosos –decía sorprendido Clow

- Les pido de favor le ayuden a aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes... pues como ya la magia de Clow no existe... tienes que volver a aprender cómo usar estos nuevos poderes –Dijo Clow

Se sentía alegre de ver que por fin todo rastro de magia de él ya no existía

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Porque ya toda la magia y rastros de magia de Clow han desaparecido, si alguien encuentra algún objeto que haya sido de Clow y lo quieran usar contra ustedes ya nada van a poder hacer por muchos poderes que tengan –Clow

- Pero... ¿y este báculo? –pregunto Eriol

- Es la representación de tus nuevos poderes... algún día volverá a ser tan grande como el mío... pero primero tienes que crecer con tus propios poderes... pero lo que me alegra de todo esto es que se perdió un poder que me arrepentí de tener –dijo feliz Clow

Al saber que ese don que tanto quiso y le causo muchos problemas había desaparecido no es nada agradable saber el futuro todo el tiempo

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuuéééééé? ¿Voy a tener que aprender de nuevo todo? –dijo Eriol

- Bueno practicar... tienes los conocimientos... pero ahora tus poderes son nuevos y tienes que volver a practicar para controlarlos –sonrío Clow

- ¡Pero qué bueno que ya no tengo ese poder! –sonrío Eriol

- ¿El poder de las predicciones? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... gracias que se perdió ese poder –dijeron Eriol y Clow al mismo tiempo sonriendo

- Que tiene de malo ese don –dijo Touya

A decir verdad este don de las predicciones es el mismo que tiene Touya... aunque como a él no le interesa saber el futuro de los demás pues en cierta forma ya lo sabía sin necesidad de ver nada... por lo mismo nuca le llamo la atención fomentarlo, después de que no sabía cosas en las que él estaba... y de los problemas que le ocasionaron sus actos, que gracias a Syaoran todo salió bien, pues no le intereso ese don y no lo fomento

- Por cierto... jovencitas Li... quisiera pedir disculpas porque Rubymoon engaño a estos jóvenes y los utilizó para apoderarse de las cartas y los guardianes y si Sakura y Syaoran los han perdonado yo pido los disculpen pues ellos pensaron que quizás así podían aumentar sus poderes y ustedes se podían fijar en ellos –dijo Clow a las jóvenes Li

- Pero si a nosotros nos gustan ellos por lo que son ¿por qué querían aumentar sus poderes? –dijeron las jóvenes Li

- Porque las escuchamos decir que, qué lástima que tanto Eriol Y Syaoran eran parientes de ustedes y no podrían casarse con ellos que son tan poderosos –dijeron los cinco bajando la cabeza

- Pero que tontería dijeron... ustedes saben a la perfección que nadie puede ser tan poderoso como alguien de la Familia –les regaño la señora Li

- Pero solo estábamos jugando –decían nerviosas las chicas

- Pero vean todos los problemas que provocaron ¿qué hubiera pasado si su hermano no hubiera tenido los poderes suficientes para crear las cartas? –decía la señora Li enojadísima

- No se enoje... todo tiene una razón de ser... si ellas no hubieran dicho eso... yo no habría conocido a Sakura y quizás ustedes no existirían –sonrío a las jóvenes Li

- ¿Verdad? –tratando de justificarse las chicas

Clow sonrío a todos y pidió a Sakura y Syaoran que lo regresaran pues él ya no tenía poderes para hacerlo y su fin estaba cerca, desde luego que todos le dijeron que se podía quedar ahí con ellos, que no tenía caso regresar a su época para morir solo, pero Clow solo dijo

- Aunque muriera aquí mi cuerpo tiene que regresar a mi época para no provocar algún problema con el tiempo

Y por más cosas que dijeron Clow regreso a su época ayudado por la carta ESPERANZA quien fue quien lo trajo

Pero cuando Clow apareció en medio de su sala estaba muy pensativo

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida?

¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Cuando escucho mucho ruido proveniente de su comedor

Él se asoma para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida

Todos sus hijos, con sus esposas y nietos, ya también algunos con esposas y bisnietos de Clow, lo habían ido a visitar

Cuando llegaron no lo encontraron pero como sabía que no tardaría empezaron a preparar la cena para recibir a Clow

También habían hecho el viaje algunos amigos de Clow aunque la mayoría de sus amigos de su edad ya habían muerto, pero como era el mago más destacado tenía muchos amigos y alumnos del mago, era una gran reunión,

Clow no cabía de la sorpresa, nada de eso había visto, quizás porque para cuando regreso del futuro ya no iba a tener poderes fue que tampoco vio nada de esto

Fue una noche encantadora, tenía tiempo que no estaba con toda su familia y amigos

Ya era noche, Clow no quería retirarse a dormir pero ya estaba muy cansado y se le notaba

Se despidió de todas y cada una de las visitas, sus hijos, sus nietos, sus bisnietos, y agradeció, lo visitaran

Llego a su recamara, vio el Libro de las cartas Clow sonrío y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar, había hecho un hechizo para que al momento de su muerte el libro nadie lo iba a poder abrir hasta que Sakura lo tomara y para todos sería un simple libro así se iba a perder hasta llegar a parar a la casa de Sakura

Se acostó quedándose dormido

En su sueño pudo ver un hermosísimo jardín en el que había muchos árboles muy bonitos, todos floreando un jardín muy bien cuidado, con hermosas flores pero de momento algo en eses flores llamo su atención, eran las flores favoritas de su esposa y ella estaba sentada en una banca al lado de las flores

- Te estaba esperando mi amor –dijo una señora con una sonría

- Meiling... ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Clow

- Vine por ti mi amor –sonrío la señora

- Que bueno es verte de nuevo mi amor –sonrío Clow

Acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso, después tomándole del brazo así se alejaron

Al otro día desde luego que para todos sus hijos y familiares fue muy triste al darse cuenta que Clow había muerto, aunque a la vez estaban contentos por haber hecho la locura de ir a verlo sin avisarle y por lo menos murió en paz mientras dormía tranquilo, en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad de sus últimos momentos

Descanse en paz

En la escuela después de todo el alboroto que se causó por la llegada de Clow y ahora los nuevos poderes de todos, era un verdadero relajo, todos estaban peor de cuando descubrieron sus poderes y desde luego al igual que Eriol todos tenían que volver a practicar el uso de sus poderes

Los que no sabían bien en donde meterse pues eran Sakura y Syaoran, quienes habían aumentado el poder de todos y como ellos fueron los que dieron los poderes bueno eran los únicos que no tenían problemas pero todos estaban de tras de ellos para que los ayudaran con sus poderes

Los que si estaban felices eran los jóvenes que no tenían magia y ahora si tenían poderes

Meiling desde luego que se daba vuelo apareciendo cosas aunque cada vez que hacia algo se mareaba, pero ella insistía en hacer cosas

Todos sus años de vida siempre se sintió como el patito feo por ser la única de la familia de no tener poderes pero ahora que ya los tenía estaba más que feliz

Aunque Ichiro estaba detrás de ella pues ya se había desmayado varias veces pero se recuperaba y ella seguía haciendo cosas, Meiling se sentía feliz, magia y novio a la vez que más podía pedir

Respecto a los jóvenes, desde luego que fueron aceptadas por las jóvenes Li quienes desde luego que pidieron disculpas por los problemas que pasaron y comprendieron todo el problema que habían ocasionado por decir tonterías

ESPERANZA también pidió disculpas por todos los problemas en realidad al ser creada ella, el equilibrio que Clow había restablecido al crear a VACIÓ se rompió pues al convertirse en carta Sakura ya no era VACIÓ sino ESPERANZA y Sakura no la podía usar ella sola, sino los dos, al momento que Syaoran creo a las guardianas el equilibrio se empezó a restablecer y ella como la carta principal y maestra de todas las cartas tenía que hacer algo para obligar a Syaoran a crear las cartas

Al momento de que Supi quiso robar la primer carta, ella pensó que esa era la forma en que podía hacer que el guardián tratara de robar la carta y en ese momento congelar la carta y a los guardianes para obligar que Syaoran a crear las cartas

Tendría que desmayar a su ama pero prefería correr el riesgo de un regaño, al riesgo que se corría si pasaba demasiado tiempo con la magia desequilibrada y si se tardaba mucho en restablecer ese equilibrio nadie en el mundo podía enfrentar todos los desastres que se podía ocasionar al haber tantos poderes sueltos

Todos los problemas que causaron las cartas Clow pero al mismo tiempo... así que cuando se enteró que Supi quiso tomar una carta ella hablo tanto con Yue, Kerberos y las cartas para hablar del problema y fue un riesgo que corrieron, claro que no contaron con las consecuencias que pasaron

Por eso permitieron que trataran de robarlas, pero no se iban a dejar robar desde luego

Pero Syaoran y Sakura lograron pasar todos los problemas claro que no sabía que Sakura veía a Clow y que lo ayudo

Pero se sentía feliz porque todo había resultado bien o sea que desde la primer carta que fue a parar a manos de Supi, bueno la carta fue a él... pero no por el medallón sino porque ya estaban de acuerdo

Pero eso no borro el hecho que los guardianes trataron de robar las cartas y desde luego que Sakura no podía saber nada porque ella no iba a hacer nada que obligara a Syaoran a usar magia pues nunca le gustaba verlo dormido y esa fue una forma de obligarlos a los dos a ayudarse mutuamente

El siguiente domingo Syaoran invito a Sakura a comer a un restaurante de lujo

Sakura se sentía feliz pues todo había resultado bien y ahora Syaoran también tenía sus cartas formaban una pareja ideal

Después de la comida:

- Sakura... quisiera pedirte algo... quizás Clow ya se adelantó –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Clow? –pregunto Sakura

- Olvídate de Clow... Sakura quieres ser mi esposa –dijo Syaoran dándole una cajita

- Claro que Si –sonrío Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Syaoran

Desde luego que Syaoran tenía una hermosa sonrisa y abrazo fuertemente a Sakura, Sakura abrió la cajita que le dio y vio un hermoso anillo de compromiso un anillo familiar con el emblema de la familia Li

- Oye y ¿por qué dijiste que Clow se te adelanto? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque el otro día... bueno... nos felicitó porque iba a tener a la esposa más encantadora –dijo Syaoran Sakura sonrío

- Oye ¿pero no somos muy jóvenes? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno... si... pero –Syaoran

En otro restaurante:

- Tomoyo... quisiera pedirte si quieres ser mi esposa –dijo Eriol

- Desde luego que sí –sonrío Tomoyo lanzándose a los brazos de Eriol

Él le entrego un precioso anillo de compromiso, anillo también de la familia

- Oye... ¿pero no somos muy jóvenes? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Bueno... si... pero –Eriol

A los pocos días desde luego que fueron las familias a formalizar los compromisos claro que él que estaba con ganas de matar a todo el mundo desde luego que era Touya aunque su papá hablo con él y le hizo ver que en realidad el matrimonio no era malo para nadie tengan la edad que tuvieran y que así crecían las familias

Tomoyo y Meiling estudiaban mucho para dominar sus nuevos poderes, desde luego que Meiling se sentía muy feliz por tener poderes y no se sabe bien porque, quizás porque estaba cerca de Eriol y Tomoyo pero ahora ella tenía más poderes que sus primas y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz

Eriol estaba sorprendido pues tenía más poderes que cuando tenía los poderes del mago Clow y por lo mismo le estaba costando problemas dominarlos

Pero Tomoyo también tenía problemas y era porque no se sabe bien si por estar abrazando a Eriol al momento que Clow le quito los poderes y le dieron nuevos poderes, pero ella también tenía más o menos el mismo nivel de poderes que Eriol, pero estudiaban mucho para controlar sus poderes

Aunque Tomoyo se sentía rara, todos pensaban que era por los poderes que había recibido y como no tenía magia y al estar con Eriol a lo mejor le afecto más que a los demás

Un día cuando regresaban de la escuela le entro un sueño que pidió disculpas y mejor prefirió irse a dormir

Eriol el acompaño y cuando vio que se quedó dormida él se fue a la escuela de magia

Entre sueños Tomoyo se levantó se estiro levantando las manos vio algo que apareció en el suelo, y volvió a quedarse dormida

- Oye... ¿quién crees que sea ella? –dijo una pantera blanca con manchas doradas tenia además unos hermosos ojos azules y piedras preciosas en la frente y cuello

- Debe de ser nuestra creadora –dijo un apuesto joven también con hermosos ojos grises vestido todo en plata con unas hermosas alas de mariposas

Desde luego que al otro día Tomoyo al momento de despertarse estaba más que sorprendida

- ¿quiénes eran esas creaciones que estaban ahí con ella?

Sakura entro al cuarto de Tomoyo para ver como seguía pues la noche anterior comprendía que estaba dormida por eso no entro pero como ya era de mañana y tenían que ir a la escuela pues quería ver como se sentía para ver si iba a la escuela o no

Pero al entrar al cuarto y ver a las creaciones que estaban ahí no lo podía creer

Desde luego que todos en la casa fueron corriendo al cuarto de Tomoyo y hablaron a Syaoran y a Eriol

Desde luego que fueron a ver qué pasaba junto con sus guardianes pues les habían pedido que los llevaran

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Syaoran al llegar a la casa

- Mira y juzga –dijo Sakura

Llevando a Syaoran al cuarto de Tomoyo, al entrar no podía creer lo que veía

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Eriol entrando al cuarto de Tomoyo junto con sus guardianes pero Rubymoon y Spinelson no podían creer lo que veían

- Mira Eriol... yo los cree –dijo Tomoyo feliz viendo a sus creaciones

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo? –dijo sorprendido Eriol

- Creo que después que te fuiste... yo me levante me estire vi que algo brillo a mis pies... y me volví a acostar... claro yo pensé que estaba soñando... pero mira... mira -decía feliz Tomoyo

- ¿Y quiénes son? –pregunto Eriol

- Yo me imagino que los novios de Rubymoon y Spinelson –dijo Tomoyo

Desde luego que los guardianes estaban tan sorprendidos que no se habían transformado, no podían creer que ellos también iban a poder tener novios

- No me refería a eso... más bien como los vas a llamar –dijo Eriol

- Que te parece si a ella la llamamos Kirason que sería sol de galaxia y le podemos decir Kira y a él... Mieztle que significa Luna en náhuatl y Hideshi en su apariencia falsa... -Tomoyo

Desde luego que ese día nadie fue a la escuela pues se quedaron a ver las formas de los nuevos guardianes y sus formas falsas

Rubymoon y Spinelson no podían creer que ahora ya tenían pareja ellos pero como Clow dijo

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí... veo que usted es poseedora de una magia muy especial y va a ser feliz a mis otros guardianes... aunque ellos no lo merecen –sonrío Clow

Era algo genial y a la vez sorprendente para todos ahora ya todos los guardianes tenían parejas y a pesar de todo lo atrabancada que era Nakuru ahora era la mujer más dócil del mundo, quizás porque ahora se sentía amada y desde luego que Supi tenía mil y un atenciones con Kira, pues ahora sabía que ella había aparecido por él y se sentía mucho muy feliz

Desde luego que tanto Yue, Smeraldtsuki, Kerberos y Hoshihikari, estaban agradecidos por los nuevos guardianes pues ahora ya todos podían estar juntos sin tener miedo a los problemas que les podían causar los otros guardianes

Tomoyo también tenía símbolo, por cierto muy parecido al de Eriol, la luna a un lado y el sol en medio, pero tampoco tenía marcas de cartas, y también tenía un bastón color anaranjado

Desde luego que ahora su mamá se daba vuelo filmando a su hija, y también cabe mencionar que Sonomi tenía poderes, muy pocos, pero también se sentía feliz por tener poderes, y los poderes de Fujitaka, también aumentaron, así que ahora todos se filmaban entre sí

Claro que ahora Sakura se dedicó a ponerle retos a Tomoyo y ella filmaba para que viera que se sentía estar del otro lado

Los días pasaron con rapidez dos bodas se aproximaban todos estaban contentos, se sentía un ambiente muy agradable, cuatro personas que se querían y que compartían la magia con sus parejas todos estaban felices

Dos chicas vestidas de novia se veían preciosas y dos jóvenes vestidos de Smokings se veían realmente elegantes

Dos parejas que irradiaban felicidad eran los primeros que se casaban en las familias pero todas las familias se sentían realmente felices

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo veían al frente y escuchaban al sacerdote lo que decía con atención

- Algún día estaremos como ellos –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura al oído

- Nosotros también –le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo

- Claro que si... pero nosotros estamos muy jóvenes ahora... después de cumplir 20 años –sonrieron las chicas

- Claro... pero el saber que ya son nuestras prometidas nos hace sentir muy bien –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol con una dulce sonrisa

- Bueno... vamos a felicitar a nuestros hermanos –dijeron las chicas

Si... era la boda de Touya y Kasumi y Fuutie la hermana mayor de Syaoran con Tako

La fiesta fue una fiesta espectacular donde tanto Syaoran como Sakura sacaron a todos sus seres mágicos dándole un toque muy especial a la fiesta, claro que Sakura quiso hacer una prueba y una vez termino de liberar a todas sus cartas, les dijo:

- ¡Queridas cartas! desde que todo esto empezó me pidieron que yo intentara hacer magia pero sin usarlas a ustedes, hice muchas cosas pero siempre ustedes me ayudaron... sabemos que Syaoran sabe hacer magia sin las cartas... y con todo esto que paso... ahora yo también sé que puedo hacer magia sin necesidad de usarlas a ustedes... no quiero hacerles a un lado... solo les pido de favor que me permitan demostrar que también puedo hacer magia yo sola... por esta ocasión nada más sin su ayuda... demostrado que también puedo hacer magia sin ustedes... después ya nunca voy a usar magia yo sola si no solo con ustedes –sonrío Sakura a las cartas

- Estamos de acuerdo en que hagas magia sin nuestra ayuda... pero solo por esta ocasión –dijo ESPERANZA después de hablar con todas las cartas

- Gracias –sonrío Sakura levantándose

Se paró en el centro del jardín donde habían organizado un espacio como pista de baile

Sakura empezó a menear sus manos, sin necesidad de su bastón y empezó hacer soplar un viento ligero

Todos se sorprendieron

Después hizo aparecer dulces en todas las mesas y hermosas flores, hizo aparecer un laguito y después lo congelo

Hizo aparecer unas estatuas de hielo preciosas que después derritió con fuego que apareció, desde luego que el agua también se evaporo, y quedo un lodazal

Pero se acercó al piso y tocándolo corrió una energía brillante y todo quedo como estaba al principio de la demostración

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos

Había hecho cosas que con varias cartas hubiera hecho, como con AIRE, AGUA, HIELO, ILUSIÓN, FUEGO, FLOR, DULCE, TIERRA, y todo lo había hecho con mucha facilidad y para sorpresa de todos platos con comidas saladas aparecieron encima de las mesas

- ¿Pero? ¡no hay una carta para hacer cosas saladas! –dijo Syaoran

- Hasta aquí dejo mi demostración... gracias por permitirme demostrar que puedo hacer muchas cosas sin usarlas a ustedes –dijo Sakura a las cartas sonriendo

- ¿Pero?... no hay una carta de comida saladas –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Tienes razón Syaoran ¿te parece bien si las creamos? –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Aquí? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

- Claro... sería algo para recordar del día de nuestra boda verdad Tako –dijo Fuutie

- Claro... sería un hermoso recuerdo verdad Touya –dijo Kasumi

- Desde luego –contestaron los dos

- Ven con migo Syaoran –dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Este bien –se levanta de su mesa y va junto a Sakura

Ella sonríe y tomando su mano los dos dicen

- Seres creados para aparecer comida salada aparezcan por favor –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Dos luces aparecieron y aparecieron dos pequeñas hadas, femenino y masculino desde luego, parecidas a DULCES pero ellos aparecían guisos salados, desde luego que al momento de aparecer empezaron a aparecer guisos de diferentes países pero salados, Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron y los llamaron

- Vengan por favor –dijeron los dos y dos cartas fueran a dar a manos de sus dueños

- Esa carta faltaba por crear –sonrío Eriol

Todos aplaudieron y así prosiguió la fiesta

Sakura y Syaoran estaban felices, sabían que eran muy jóvenes para casarse pero algún día lo harían y con una ilusión y una promesa nuestros jóvenes se sentían muy contentos pues ahora ya estaban seguros que compartirían todo no solo sus poderes mágicos sino sus vidas

Fin

Hola hoy es 23 de agosto de 2004 son las 11:36 de la noche, acabo de terminar esta historia que tengo escribiendo por casi 3 años... espero les haya gustado, ya saben espero sus comentarios

Hola hoy 27 de agosto de 2004, termino con las correcciones son las 6:55 de la tarde espero al rato subir la historias que ya es el último capítulo. Espero también puedan leer mis otras historias que son:

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA que es la primera parte de esta historia.

QUE PASA AQUÍ

GRACIAS A TI Syaoran, esta no es una historia SS, esto me paso a mí... si no les gusta otra pareja que no es SS mejor no la lean... pero si ya lo hicieron y se traumaron pueden leer

EL VERDADERO AMOR... al final es la misma historia pero aquí si se quedan Sakura y Syaoran juntos

TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN DE SER... tampoco es SS pero la verdad como escritora es un reto escribir sobre otras parejas, pero mi pareja favorita es SS No lo olviden

UN AMOR DIFERENTE

EL AMOR DE YUE

EL FUTURO QUE SIEMPRE SOÑE

Y LA UNIÓN DE PODERES QUE ES ESTA HISTORIA, QUE SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO PUES YA LEYERON TODA LA HISTORIA

Muchos me preguntan que si voy a seguir escribiendo, gracias por preguntar, si voy a escribir una historia que se llama ILUSIÓN es una historia original mía, aquí solo tomo los nombres de Sakura, Syaoran y algunos más, pero solo eso la historia es totalmente diferente, ya está publicado el primer capítulo pero como tenía un montón de cosas que hacer bueno ahora lo voy a continuar, gracias por sus comentarios de esa historia

También estoy escribiendo otra historia, que por cierto la deje a la mitad, pero ya también la voy a terminar y la subo... se llama TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS aunque esto no la he publicado

Bueno me despido y muchísimas gracias por todas sus cartas... y disculpen por poner aquí todas mis historias pero muchos de ustedes no saben de las otras historias

_Con Amor Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki _

Hoy lunes 10 de marzo de 2008 termino de limpiar esta historia, la empecé a limpiar desde el viernes pasado, pero el fin de semana tuve visitas y hasta hoy en la tarde me pude poner a terminar con limpiar este último capítulo de esta historia. Son las 9:45 de la noche no es tan tarde pero estoy cansada tengo 6 horas limpiando el capítulo. Pero me gusto como quedo.

Gracias por volver a leerla a todos los que ya la habían leído, y espero les haya gustado leer a todos aquellos que no la habían leído.

Espero su opinión, cuando las escribí a mí me gustaba más "SECRETO DE ESPERANZA" pero ahora que las volví a leer me gusto más "LA UNIÓN DE PODERES" ojala me comente cuál de estas dos historias les gusto más

Y veo que arriba tengo mencionadas algunas de las historia que he escrito, bueno ahora no menciono las demás porque ya son más de 20 historias ni yo me lo creo, ojala todos las puedan leer todas y me dejen sus comentarios.

Me dejaron un comentario donde me preguntaban varias cosas que aparecen aquí, creo que la persona que me lo pregunto no había leído este capítulo, espero se aclaren sus dudas, lo había contestado por preguntas pero no sé qué paso y se me perdieron y la verdad no me acuerdo en donde me dejaron ese comentario.

Pero si lo leí, espero este final te aclarara todas tus duda, y por qué no case a Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, simple tienen alrededor de 17 años, muy chicos para casarse.

Aunque en Ilusión si voy a casar chicos a Syaoran con Sakura pero bueno eso es otra historia, que los que la leen ya saben que es una historia muy especial pero esa boda va a ser en la segunda parte de Ilusión y todavía NO TERMINO CON LA PRIMERA, pero para informar, tengo pensado 3 partes de esa historia

Me despido ya saben sus comentarios aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

Y de mis historias en lugar de marcar el nombre de la historia marque en nombre de autor y aparecen en otra página donde encuentran todas mis historias

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

un último comentario, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a la persona que descubrió mi principal pista en la historia, los que me leyeron se enteraron que me habían robado estas historias y las habían subido con el nombre de otra persona en otra página... la verdad que manera de romper las ilusiones de las personas, ya no quería seguir escribiendo, da muchísimo coraje, tanto tiempo dedicado a este entretenimiento del que no nos dan nada, ni un centavo para que dé primeras sin más ni más otros tomen tu trabajo y digan es mía... me sentí realmente mal, ya no iba a terminar de publicar esta historia, bueno por esta historia no hay problema, pues ya está publicada, pero ya no iba a terminar con otros trabajos que estoy escribiendo pero gracias a esta personita que encontró mi principal huella en la historia, me anime, y continúe publicando y escribiendo, yo pensé que otros iban a encontrar ese detalle de la historia, pero me sorprende que nadie más lo haya encontrado al menos nadie me ha escrito para comunicármelo, pero si una persona lo encontró otras también lo harán y eso me animo... muchísimas gracias eso me animo a seguir escribiendo

Besos Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 14 de abril de 2013

Quien lo iba a decir, ahora que estoy terminando de limpiar de nuevo esta historia y todas las demás, les informo, tengo más de 26 historias, e Ilusión en tres partes, me acuerdo cuando empecé a escribir que alguien me pregunto ya tienes 20 historias yo le dije que no que solo 3 o 4, y ahora me sorprende haber escrito tantas historias diferentes, todas completas, con excepción de una, que no publico aquí, pero esa es historia aparte

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	36. Chapter 36

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
